Shakugan no Shana: Eternity
by JohnPeacekeeper
Summary: Was the war for Existence meant to last forever? Does the same go for a war of love between girls? What will happen when normal lives merge with this war? And will an empty soul fill her void? Shana x Yuji x Hecate, Keisaku x Margery, other pairings
1. The Lonely Girl

**Disclaimer:** The story, items, and characters of the anime _Shakugan no Shana_ are not mine. Some characters like Neftier are mine though.

**Note:** These are the events I imagine would take place after the second season of _Shakugan no Shana_.

**Chapter 1:** The Lonely Girl

A sad, lonely figure sat at the highest point of Misaki city's bridge. She had the appearance of a little girl clad in a white priestess' garment, but she was actually ancient in age. Ancient, with all of her years as an empty soul, until recently. Her name and title was Hecate, the Supreme Throne. Since the time she and her faux vessel, Konoe Fumina, fused back together, and their memories became one, she began to wonder.

Was this the life she wanted? To be an empty soul again forever? To be one of the most powerful beings in the Crimson Realm but find nothing to fill her emptiness?

No. She decided to run away from Seireiden, to leave the Bal Masque behind. To seek what would surely fill her.

Emotions and memories and love.

No one stopped her from leaving, especially Sydonay, who wanted her to find happiness. The Supreme Throne decided to head for Misaki City, where she was Konoe Fumina. She would begin her new life there, close to the first person she had ever fallen in love with, Sakai Yuji.

She took nothing but two Hougus: her staff, Trigon, and a ring made by Dantalion the Seeking Researcher, called the Ember Case, that, when worn, would limit her power to a level so low that she would be even weaker than a Torch, in order for her not to be detected by Flame Haze, but still able to move in a Fuzetsu. This Hougu also preserved her Power of Existence so that she wouldn't have to eat any humans. It was a hard road with her powers suddenly lessened, but it would have been harder if she was detected by Flame Haze.

HYHYHYHYH

The Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, Sakai Yuji, passed over the bridge under the lonely girl. She watched him with interest, and followed him like a stalker to his home. With the Ember Case, she was not detected by even the sensitive Mystes.

The brown haired Mystes was about to enter his house when all of a sudden, the sky and everything else around turned crimson. Turning around, Yuji saw a woman with red hair, short as a boy's, wearing a black business suit with a long black scarf orbiting her body.

"I am Neftier, the Nega-hunter," she said. "And I've come for revenge."


	2. The Hunter's Sister

**Chapter 2:** The Hunter's Sister

"Revenge?" Yuji said, taking a fighting stance and letting his body glow silver. "What have I ever done to you?"

Neftier smiled darkly. "You'll pay for what you did to my brother," she said.

"Brother?" asked Yuji, somewhat puzzled.

"I'm sure you're familiar with a plan to devour this city's entire existence," the woman replied. "A plan you thwarted."

"Devour this city?" Yuji said aloud.

_Could it be? _he thought. _ Her brother is…_

"Friagne!" he said aloud. "Your brother's Friagne!"

"Too true," said Neftier. "He always loved that little doll of his more than anyone else. But she was his downfall."

"Friagne was insane," Yuji said. "He would have ended up bringing chaos to the world."

Neftier chuckled. "Yes, he was insane. He was insane because he didn't let me help him. He always thought that he and his little doll would live happily ever after with no one to help. Well, look what happened to him."

"I'm sorry with what happened to your brother," Yuji said, relaxing his body. "You have all the right to attack me. I have never felt anything like that yet, but no doubt, I will soon."

"Hmhm, good speech little Mystes." Neftier said as she produced a black wand. "Are you trying to trick me into letting you go? What kind of a fool do you think I am?"

The wand transformed into a beautiful, black javelin. "My brother preferred killing Flame Hazes with a gun, I like using something a little more flexible," Neftier said. "This Hougu is called the Death Spike, and it will be the last thing you'll ever see."

She swung the Death Spike. Yuji narrowly dodged the flying projectile. He looked behind. The javelin embedded itself deep into the wall of his house.

_She…she just threw it?_ Yuji thought. _Why? She won't have a weapon anymore._

The Mystes looked to Neftier again. She still held the Death Spike. The Denizen swung the javelin twice more. Two spikes sped from the one in her hand. Yuji evaded the first. He threw a silver fireball to deflect the second.

"I'm sure you've figured it out by now," Neftier said. "Every time I swing, a duplicate flies at you, and each needs just a little Power of Existence, unlike my brother's energy wasting Trigger Happy."

As Yuji dodged and deflected more spikes, thought of his enemy. His keen senses could still feel the presence of Shana, Wilhelmina, and Margery, and they were undisturbed. Why couldn't they sense Neftier? And why hadn't he sensed her as well?

_Could it be an Unrestricted Method?_ he thought.

"Why can't I sense you? And why are you going after me instead of Shana?" Yuji said. "Why?"

"I won't answer the first question. But do you really want to know the answer to the second?" Neftier said, pausing her barrage. "I plan on something much more harsh for the Flaming-haired Blazing-eyed Hunter. I'll take away the person most dear to her, just like you two took away Friagne."

Yuji's rage began to build. How dare she try to do such a thing!

From his pocket he produced a bookmark. In an instant it transformed into a giant broadsword.

"Ooh, looks like things are getting a little more serious," Neftier said before unleashing a shower of spikes at the Mystes.

Yuji took cover behind the wall of his yard, with Blutsauger, his giant sword, acting as a shield against the spikes.

"Face it Mystes, you are no match for me!" the Nega-hunter boasted.

Yuji decided his next move. He jumped out into the open, to Neftier's surprise. The Denizen made it rain spikes on him. Yuji gathered as much Existence as he could into the Blutsauger and swung it in a wide arc at the javelin shower.

A great blast of Existence came from the sword. Both Neftier and Hecate – who was hiding behind a corner—were blinded by the bright flash.

Neftier suddenly felt the heavy hilt of Blutsauger strike her abdomen. She recoiled and fell on her knees, dropping the Death Spike and letting it return to its original state.

"H-how?" was all she said.

She looked up at the Mystes. He still looked angry.

"Go ahead, kill me," she said. "Let me suffer the same fate as my brother."

Yuji turned Blutsauger back into a bookmark. "No, I won't," he said. "But I want you to leave Misaki forever."

Neftier grinned wickedly. "I can't do that, o merciful Mystes," she said, half mockingly. "And I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do. That crazy attack made you use up a lot of your Existence."

"It's almost midnight," Yuji said calmly.

Neftier picked up her black wand. "Then I guess I'll just have to kill you before – ungh!" she suddenly felt weak. Though the Death Spike needed little energy for one shot, a hail of spikes took a lot out of her.

"You're lucky. Let's call it a draw tonight," she said before disappearing in a flash of red fire.

Midnight came quickly, and Yuji repaired the damage done in the Fuzetsu. After removing the Seal on time he felt an odd presence nearby. He shrugged it off. It was too weak to be anything, even a Torch. He decided to check it out the next day – or later that day, since it was midnight. The training that afternoon had him dead tired, and the battle with the Denizen just made things worse. All he wanted to do now, was rest.

YNYNYNYNYN

Hecate peeked out from her hiding place. "He has become more amazing from last time," she said to herself.


	3. The Hunt

**note:** I use the Japanese terms for stuff like Fuzetsu and Hougu, but use the Flame Hazes' titles from English dub. I will be using honorific titles as well.

Also, I won't be adding Wilhelmina's _de arimas_ after her sentences because I could forget. I will add Shana's famous line though.

**Chapter 3:** The Hunt

"You sure you didn't sense anything last night?" Yuji asked the three Flame Hazes.

It was morning and he , Shana, Wilhelmina, Margery Daw, Yoshida, and Keisaku were gathered on the balcony of Satou's home, their usual meeting place. It was nearing the end of school break.

"We're sure," answered Margery. "We didn't sense any Fuzetsu or Denizen. If we did, then at least one of us would have gotten to your house ten seconds after your fight began."

"For the other two maybe," Marcosias teased. "You would have taken ten hours after that booze bath last night."

With a _thud_, the Grimoire bent from a powerful fist thrown by the Chanter of Elegies.

"You were very tired from our training yesterday," said the Specialist of Everything, Wilhelmina Carmel. "Maybe it was a dream?"

"Exhaustion. Hallucination," said Tiamat, her Crimson Lord, in her monotone voice.

"I know for a fact that I wasn't dreaming," Yuji said. He took a javelin head out of his pocket. "Is this enough proof?"

"Hmm. That spike looks familiar," said Alastor, the Flame of Heaven. "You said that the weapon duplicated itself into a storm of javelins?"

"Yes," Yuji answered, "but Neftier ran out of energy pretty quickly."

"I never knew Friagne had a sister," Shana said. "But I wonder, why does she call herself the Nega-hunter?"

"I think it's because everything she has is opposite to Friagne's," Yuji replied. "Her clothes and hair are opposite in color, and her weapon was a lot different from the Trigger Happy. More flexible and efficient, but not as deadly."

"I just hope she doesn't know where the Haridan is," Satou said aloud. "We might be in trouble if she did."

"Yeah, especially for me," Yuji said. "With all the Power of Existence I have in my body, she'll be able to track my every move."

"But after the battle, you felt something weird?" Yoshida Kazumi asked.

"Yes, but it felt weaker than a Torch, and I thought that maybe I was just too tired."

"A strangely weak presence, and a Nega-hunter who can't be detected?" Alastor pondered. "We cannot take this matter lightly. We have to keep on our guard, especially you Shana, since you delivered the killing blow on Friagne."

Shana nodded.

"Don't worry Shana," Yuji said, smiling, "I'll protect you."

Shana's cheeks turned bright pink. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Yuji chuckled. He turned to Margery and Satou. "I think it's a good idea for you two to keep watch on the Haridan."

"Way ahead of you," Margery said, throwing Marcosias up into the air. The Grimoire opened and Margery hopped on one cover, she pulled Keisaku up to her side and they flew over the city to the department store where the Haridan was kept.

"I'll keep a watch out for the Nega-hunter," Wilhelmina suggested.

"Scout," said Tiamat.

The Specialist of Everything tossed several ribbons over the balcony. They instantly transformed into birds and flew in separate directions. "If one of these birds discover any Denizen, they will erupt into a flare and send signals to us. I will stay in the center of the city for them to have a better range," she said.

"Good," Yuji agreed.

_Sakai-kun's become more of a leader now,_ Yoshida thought, her admiration growing. "What about me Sakai-kun?"

"It might be too dangerous for you," Yuji said with concern.

"I don't care about that," Yoshida said. "I love you Sakai-kun. I want to do more for you. I want to help you through this. Please, I'll do anything."

Yuji thought for a moment. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Kazumi-chan," Shana muttered softly. She truly was a worthy love rival.

"If you really want to help," Yuji said, "then please watch my mother. Neftier might be coming back to my house. If anything goes wrong, get her out of there and contact us." All of them carried one of Margery's bookmarks to keep in touch with each other.

"Thank you Sakai-kun," Yoshida said. "I won't let you down."

She left the house in a brisk pace. Not wanting to waste any time in getting to Chigusa's side.

Yuji faced Shana. "We should stay together until Neftier is no longer a problem," he said. "And I think we'd better check on that weak presence. For some reason, I've been feeling it since this morning."

"Maybe it's stalking you," Shana said.

YSKMSW

Hecate quickly dove into hiding when Margery flew from the balcony with Satou. She kept hidden when Wilhelmina and Yoshida came out of the house. When Yuji and Shana passed by her hiding place, she mentally thanked Dantalion for the Ember Case. If she was detected, it would have been the end of her.

"That's weird," Yuji said. "The feeling suddenly became stronger slightly."

"Yeah, I feel it too," Shana said.

At this point, Hecate began to feel nervous. She had too little Existence left in her to defend herself. She silently wished the two didn't find her.

Her wish was answered. Yuji and Shana turned their attention to a Fuzetsu cast two miles away.

"Strange," Alastor said. "The Fuzetsu last night was undetectable, but this one is giving off a very strong feeling."

"As if it wants us to go there. I think it might be a trap," Yuji said.

"Most likely," said Shana, "but we can't just let the Denizen do what she wants."

In the girl's pocket, her contacting bookmark glowed.

"See the Fuzetsu brat?" came the voice of Margery Daw.

"Yeah we do," Shana replied. "And stop calling me 'brat'."

"Margery," Yuji said to the bookmark, "tell Carmel-san to keep away from it. You should too, in case we need back up."

"So you think it's a trap?"

"Probably."

"Fine, we'll just stand by."

Shana grabbed on Yuji and jumped high into the air. Summoning her wings of fire, she flew in the direction of the Fuzetsu. Behind them, Hecate watched their flight. She had too many close calls that morning, and now, she felt hungry.

Coming out of her hiding place, she headed for a market.

YSYSYSYSYS

When Shana and Yuji landed in the Fuzetsu, they were greeted by a large beast. It had the appearance of a brown werewolf with four massive arms. It also had two long, ivory fangs from its top jaw.

"Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter Shana and Mystes of the Reiji Maigo Sakai Yuji," it growled.

"You're not Neftier," Yuji said. Looking around, he saw that many people were already eaten, and many torches littered the area.

"She is our leader," said the beast. "I am the Raging Berserker, Alkro."

"And why did you draw us here, dog?" Shana said.

"Dog?" Alkro said. "No one…ever…calls me…DOG!!"

Alkro suddenly grew to two times larger. The towering beast slammed a fist into the ground where Shana and Yuji once stood. The Flame Haze and the Mystes kept their distance, swords drawn.

"Don't think you should have said that," Yuji said.

"Shut up!" Shana cried out. With a yell, she charged at the beast. Her sword, Nietono no Shana, burned brightly. Alkro smashed the ground, making a fissure heading for the Flame Haze. Shana leaped over the wide crack, dodged three punches, and slashed. The giant beast fell back.

"Now you've really made me mad!" he said. Again, he grew in size.

"Shana, get back!" Yuji called. The Flame Haze dodged a punch and came to the Mystes' side. Yuji noticed that when Alkro tried to hit her again, he had gotten slower.

"If we keep getting him mad, he'll get bigger," Yuji said.

"So you think we should stop attacking?" Shana asked.

"Look out!" Yuji and Shana barely dodged a large boulder thrown with two of Alkro's claws. The beast threw a second, which was blasted into pieces by a silver and yellow fireball. Alkro then charged at them. Shana picked up Yuji and jumped up to the top of an electric power pole.

"Shana, I know how we can beat him," Yuji said. "We have to get him angry enough to for him to become too big and slow to get at us."

"I get it," the Flame Haze said. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

"Right! I'll provoke him. You get these electrical wires around his legs."

"Got it!" Shana said. Before leaving his side she said, "Be careful."

Sheathing Nietono no Shana, she started hopping from pole to pole, gathering as much of the wires as she could. Alkro was about to chase after her, when he was hit on the head with a silver fireball.

"Hey mutt!" Yuji called. "Over here!"

The Mystes flung more fireballs at the beast. Alkro grew larger. He pounced at Yuji, but the Mystes managed to jump down just in time. The Raging Berserker knocked over the pole, landing on the side opposite to Yuji. With an Existence-charged Blutsauger, Yuji thrust at his end of the pole, making it explode violently. The blast hit Alkro heavily, and the beast fell on his back.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" he roared, growing even more gigantic.

"Now Shana!" Yuji called out.

With high speed and agility, Shana circled the behemoth's heels fifteen times, binding them together. She secured the wires with a pipe and a knot. Alkro tried to move, but he nearly fell over. He was about to try and pull it off, but silver fireballs from Yuji kept hitting him in the face and prevented him from doing so. One powerful flame missile from Shana struck him hard in the chest and he fell on his back.

"Now we can finish it!" Shana said. She was about to plunge Nietono no Shana into the beast's heart, when a wide, heavy net caught her in the air.

Floating on air was Neftier. In one hand, she held a cord attached to the net.

"Like it, Flaming-haired Blazing-eyed Hunter Shana?" said the Nega-hunter. "This is a Hougu that contrasts my brother's Bubble Link, the Pin Lace. No matter how much you struggle, you can't break out." She turned to Alkro, who was now weak and shrank back to his original size. "Stop fooling around. Your mission here is done."

_Mission?_ Yuji asked himself. _That doesn't make much sense unless…it's a diversion!_

Hiding behind a pile of rubble, he pulled out a contacting bookmark. "Margery-san! Carmel-san! Try to find any strange activity in other parts of the city," he said into the bookmark.

"Alright, alright," Margery said through her bookmark. "Jeez, do you have to be so demanding?" She looked over the Haridan. Oddly enough, nothing strange was happening.

Wilhelmina called Margery and Yuji and reported that she did not find any thing as well.

"Why'd you make us do that so suddenly?" Margery asked. "Nothing's wrong anywhere in this city."

"But how can that be?" Yuji said, looking over the rubble. "I'm sure this is all – what? They're gone!"

Surely enough, the two Denizens had vanished. Shana was unconscious, but still alive.

"I don't get it," Yuji said aloud. "Why'd they go away? And what did Alkro mean by 'she is _our_ leader?"

SYANSYA

In her hidden base, Neftier was on her cellphone with another of her subordinates.

"You sure you found her there? Just shopping for bread?" she said.

"She sure looked like her, though her Existence was pretty small," came the reply. "And my Treasure Hunter detected her carrying Hougus."

"And you didn't capture her?"

"Didn't want to risk it. They say she can wipe out several Denizens and Flame Haze single handedly."

"Heh. Either way, I'll take her. Personally." The Nega-hunter looked to her injured bestial follower, lying on a bed.

"I guess wishes do come true," she said to herself.


	4. The Negahunter and the Supreme Throne

**note:** My final exams are coming up, so _SnS:Eternity_ will be going on hiatus for at most two weeks. Hope I pass all of my subjects this semester. Anyway, the first three chapters would already count for two episodes, and a new episode of a season should come once a week So please try and be patient.

**Chapter 4:** The Nega-hunter and the Supreme Throne

Yuji carried Shana on his back, heading for his house. The latter was now awake, but her body felt weak for some strange reason. She was not injured or tired, but she could barely move her body.

"It just doesn't add up," Yuji said. "Why didn't she fight us, or at least go after me? And I'm sure Alkro was trying to distract us, but why didn't Margery-san or Carmel-san find anything?"

"I... don't know," Shana said drowsily.

"Hey, cheer up," Yuji said. "We'll get 'em just like we got Friagne."

"Do not underestimate the Nega-hunter," Alastor said. "She is known to use only two Hougus, but she collects Unrestricted Methods as much as her late brother collected Hougus. Before she left, she put Shana under a spell called Sand, which numbs the target's body and puts them into unconsciousness."

"I feel like it's all my fault," Yuji said. "I should have brought Neftier down when she had Shana in that net."

"Actually, if you were to strike her then, she could have countered and killed you. The night when you first met her was actually just her testing your ability. That is her habit, to find the limits of her enemy, as well as their weakness, in order for her to have a sure victory."

"You fought her before?"

"While I was still contracted with Mathilde Saint-Omer, yes. She fought alone back then, but now she seems to be the head of a group of Denizens," Alastor said. "You had better stay vigilant. An attack could come from anywhere at anytime."

"Yeah," Yuji replied.

The bookmark in his pocket glowed brightly.

"Hey, the Specialist of Everything found one of those unsensable Fuzetsus in the market district near your home," came the voice of Margery Daw. "It looks like it's the Nega-hunter."

"The Nega-hunter, in the market district near my home?" Yuji repeated. "Margery-san, I need you to check that out, and stop her before she does anything."

"I'm already on my way. The Specialist of Everything is staying with Keisaku. She's keeping her bird scouts up in case something else happens that we can't detect normally."

"Thank you Margery-san," Yuji said. He brought Shana higher up his back and quickened his pace home. He wanted to make sure his mother and Yoshida were still safe.

YAMYAMYA

"Fuzetsu!" cried the Nega-hunter.

Hecate was on the way to Yuji's house, knowing that the Mystes would return there eventually. She was surprised when everything around her had turned crimson, and all of the people had stopped moving. She was also afraid, since she could not defend herself due to the Ember Case.

"It's been a while, Supreme Throne Hecate," Neftier said. "So it is true, you've left the Bal Masque and limited your own Existence to something even weaker than a Torch, just so you can stay hidden. That sound stupid if you'd ask me. This will be too easy."

"Nega-hunter," Hecate said with a frightened tone. This was the second time she truly felt fear, the first time was when Yuji broke her synchronization in Sereiden and she was being sucked into her own void.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"A special technique only you can use," Neftier replied. "I need your Synchronization."

"My Synchronization?" Hecate repeated. "Why do you need that?"

"I want to do what my brother almost accomplished, before he died."

"City Devouring," Hecate said.

"Precisely. But since Friagne broke his bell, I'll use you as an alternative."

She threw the Pin Lace at Hecate. The Supreme Throne managed to use one of the frozen people beside her as a shield. The net caught the frozen human, and his Existence was absorbed and brought up the cord to the Nega-hunter. Neftier pulled the net back and flung a ball of dark fire. The ground beneath the Supreme Throne imploded and she was being sucked legs-first into a warp hole.

"That's a trapper spell I learned four hundered years ago," Neftier boasted. "It's called Scrounge. As long as I am in control, you cannot escape."

Hecate frantically tried to escape, to no avail. The strong pulling force reminded her of the incident in Sereiden, making her more frightened than ever. Suddenly, there was a loud roar and an explosion. The warp vanished, and the Supreme Throne managed to get back on her feet. She saw that the Nega-hunter had been knocked down by the Chanter of Elegies, Margery Daw. The latter was in her bestial werewolf form, and stood over the Nega-hunter like a bear ready to maul its prey.

Hecate silently thanked the Ember Case again, for the Chanter of Elegies did not seem to notice her because of her little Existence. She took off in the direction of Yuji's house. If she was being hunted, she would need the Mystes' help.

HNHNHNHNHN

Behind the fleeing Hecate, Margery put two fists together to smash the Nega-hunter, who managed to get up and dodge the blow.

"Looks like it's going to be a battle between spellasters. Eh, Chanter of Elegies?" said Neftier.

"Let's burn her up, my beloved goblet, Margery Daw!" Marcosias cried out.

"This will be very interesting," said the Chanter of Elegies, charging a ball of fire in her paws.


	5. Battle Between Spellcasters

**note:** Sorry for the late update. I worked on this chapter for several hours but a blackout deleted this chapter from my PC. I had to redo everything from scratch. I'll be smarter and more prepared next time.

**note:** alot of Margery's "Improvisational Poems of Slaughter" here are of my own making. (Few will rhyme, most won't, I'm trying to make them as Margery-like as possible.) I'm open to suggestions on this.

**Note:**Please review. I need any form of feedback.

**Chapter 5:** Battle Between Spellcasters

"_Hail, fire, and blood, send a message of omen!_"

The Chanter of Elegies fired a volley of purple fireballs at Neftier. The Nega-hunter reacted by throwing shadow-like balls. Each of the black balls intercepted and absorbed the attack, and returned to the Denizen in one great orb.

"A spell that absorbs all other fire based attacks." Margery said to her partner. "She's skilled."

"But I've still got more spells in my pages than she has in her head," Marcosias replied. "Come on, let's show her some real destructive spells, my sword of annihilation, Margery Daw!"

The Chanter of Elegies hurled a massive ball of fire at the Nega-hunter, who responded by throwing the orb in her hands in its path. The two clashed in a thundering explosion. Smoke filled the air and the windows of nearby buildings were smashed under the intense pressure. Many of the frozen people were blown away by the blast and some were half-disintegrated, but fortunately, all this happened under a Fuzetsu.

Neftier came through the smoke and fired a black bolt at Margery from her fingertips, who took to the air and evaded the attack. It curved and homed in on its target, but was intercepted by a shot from Margery. She managed to turn around and block a sucker punch from Neftier with one paw. She slashed with her claw, but the Nega-hunter flew back and avoided the counter-attack.

"Nice try, but I'm not so easy to beat," the Chanter of Elegies said.

"You thought that was my best shot?" Neftier said. "I've not even begun to fight."

"Then how about neither of us hold back?"

Neftier grinned. "Sure. Let's see what you've got."

Margery threw another barrage of purple fireballs at her enemy with one paw.

"This again?" said the Nega-hunter. "How about some variety?" She intercepted and gathered the fireballs with the same spell she had used earlier. Another flaming orb grew in her hands.

"How's this for variety?!" Margery cried as she hurled a purple energy ball at the orb. It exploded violently, and another cloud of smoke fogged the air. The Chanter of Elegies blew flames from her wolf maw and threw more explosive energy balls. The cloud of smoke grew and the air was full of devastating explosions. Finally, she slammed one mighty, flaring sphere at her foe.

"Nice job partner," Marcosias praised, "Very few could have survived that."

Margery didn't reply. She still looked at the cloud of smoke. "I don't think this battle is over just yet," she muttered.

When the smoke cleared, they saw that not only did the Nega-hunter survive, but that she was also completely unscathed.

"Don't tell me," the Chanter of Elegies said, "you have an Unrestricted Method that works just like Friagne's Anti-Flame Ring."

"You're joking right? The Unrestricted Method I possess is far better than that Hougu," Neftier boasted. "It not only deflects fire, but all other types of Existence-based attacks. You didn't think I would come to this dump of a city unprepared, did you?"

"You take after Friagne," Margery said.

"Don't try to flatter me Flame Haze," Neftier replied. "You will also pay for what happened to him."

Margery grinned. "You thought that was flattery? I was comparing you to that insane doll pervert."

It was now evident that Neftier was ticked off. Her red and black flame blazed angrily. "You will die today Chanter of Elegies. I'll show you what I can really do in a fight." She multiplied into five more units. "Let's take this up a notch!"

"About time," Margery said, multiplying as well. _I just hope I'm not biting off more than I can chew; this is going to be a long and rough fight_, she thought.

The two groups charged at each other with a yell. The partly-destroyed battlefield around them just ready for a heavy beating.

MNMNMNMNMN

Yuji ran as fast as he could. Thanks to his physical training and his ability to enhance his body with Power of Existence, he managed to run for several kilometers at full pace, even with a load on his back. 

"Alastor," he breathed out, "do you think Margery-san can take on Neftier."

"She's quite capable," Alastor answered, "but the Nega-hunter will prove a difficult challenge for her. Neither has fought with the other yet, so we cannot predict results."

"You think I should tell Carmel-san to back her up?"

"The Chanter of Elegies will do that herself. We should focus on getting to your house as soon as possible."

Shana half-opened her eyes. She was still drowsy and could barely move her body.

"Hi Shana, how're you feeling?" Yuji asked cheerfully.

"Like I have a splitting headache," the Flame Haze answered. "That Denizen's gonna pay."

"Just don't push yourself, okay?"

Shana blushed lightly. "Shut up," she groaned. Her eyes closed again. "I sense a presence."

Yuji smiled. "Just get some rest. I'll take care of things."

As he made it around the last corner, a Fuzetsu enclosed the area. Near the gate of his house he saw a muscular, pale brown genie holding up a figure in white. The Mystes gently set down the girl on his back, who was now half asleep.

"Who are you?" he said to the genie, his body glowing brightly.

The genie turned to Yuji. Putting down the white figure, he introduced himself. "I am Mastan, the Prized Flame. You must be the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, Sakai Yuji, and that girl with you is the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter. My leader is sure to reward me highly for your demise."

"I won't let you lay a finger on Shana," Yuji said.

Mastan summoned a golden flame in both hands. "I will enjoy roasting you alive," he said. He unleashed an all consuming wave of fire. This, of course, had no effect on Yuji due to the Anti-Flame Ring, Azure, which he wore on a thin chain around his neck. The Mystes stood calmly as the wave harmlessly passed. He summoned his own silver flame and hurled it at the Denizen.

Mastan flinched at the blow. "You have a strong flame Mystes," he said, "but mine is stronger. If you would kindly remove that Anti-Flame Ring, then we would have a true and fair contest."

"I don't think so," Yuji said.

"Very well," said Mastan. "My superior strength, speed, and knowledge of Unrestricted Methods should be enough to best you."

The Denizen's entire body glowed. Yuji threw another fireball, but Mastan dodged it with ease.

"Try and hit me Mystes," he taunted.

Yuji threw more silver fireballs, but he soon realized that it was in vain, for the Denizen could easily dodge them at any angle. Mastan took his turn to attack. He threw himself at the Mystes, who drew Blutsauger and shielded a powerful punch that left him sprawling. Mastan then summoned his own sword, a bronze scimitar half the size of Blutsauger. He attacked again. Yuji charged Blutsauger and the two swords crossed. The Mystes expected a powerful explosion upon contact, but nothing happened.

"Surprised, young Mystes?" Mastan said. "This blade here is my favorite Hougu, Morning Lune. It nullifies any spell or power placed into an object or Hougu. And another good thing about it is that I only need one hand to wield it."

Mastan slammed a fist at Yuji, who had been using both hands to wield his sword. The latter dropped his weapon and was sent flying straight into a concrete wall.

The concrete wall shattered as the Mystes crashed into it. Yuji struggled to get back on his feet, but a spell insignia wrapped around his body and rendered him immobile.

_How can I beat him? _he thought. _He's countered everything I've throw at him, but I still have one attack I haven't tried yet. I'll have to wait for a good chance though. If I screw this up then he'll know all my attacks and he'll counter my every move._

Mastan approached Yuji. "To tell you the truth," he said, "I expected to have glorious battle with you. But you disappoint me. Perhaps you fight well only with the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter at your side."

Suddenly, the Denizen's sword hand was cut off, and his spell was broken. Behind him, the said girl stood with her sword in both hands. She was still weak, but she put in all of her effort into keeping up her body.

"Call me…Shana," she said.

Mastan angrily struck at Shana. The Flame Haze flew far in the opposite direction.

"SHANA!" Yuji cried. Silver flames wreathed his body. He tapped deep into his power and summoned several silver chains from the flames. He sent one end of each chain at the Denizen and bound him at each limb. This was an ability he had discovered two months earlier, and Wilhelmina had already taught him the basics.

Mastan struggled hard to break from the chains, but Yuji kept binding him with more chains. The Denizen soon grew weary, and Yuji angrily pulled the chains in two opposite directions with heavy force. The Prized Flame screamed in agony as his body was split in two. The two halves turned into gold flames and flew away like the wind.

Yuji rushed to Shana's side. She was unconscious, but alive. Yuji breathed a sigh of relief. He was joined by Yoshida, who had come out of his house after making sure his mother was safe.

"We have to get her inside," Yuji said.

"Um, Sakai-kun," Yoshida said. "You have to see this."

She led Yuji to the white figure Mastan had been holding earlier. His eyes widened at the unconscious person he saw.

"H-Hecate…"

YSMYSMYSM

The Chanter of Elegies had lost all of her clones, Neftier still had three at her side. Both had been fighting fist, tooth, and claw, but the battle was evidently going to the Nega-hunter.

Margery charged at what she guessed was the true Neftier, and sliced it with an existence charged claw. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a clone.

"Damn, I can't sense her true body at all, even when she's right in front of me," Margery muttered. "This is hopeless."

"Hopeless for her!" Marcosias said.

Margery sighed. "Are you trying to cheer me up? Because you're doing a lousy job."

"Well are you just going to give up now?"

"I don't know… I don't know."

"_Margery-san_," came Satou's voice. "_You're battle's taking too long, are you all right?_"

"I'm fine Keisaku," she replied calmly. "Don't worry yourself about me."

"_Reinforcements are on the way_."

Margery gasped. "No you fool! Don't—" She sensed that Satou had put away his bookmark. 

She smiled. "Come on Marco, let's end this little tussle," she said to her partner.

"Before that boy comes?" Marcosias teased.

"Shut up stupid Marco," Margery said.

"_A storm approaches fast…_" she chanted.

"_Lightning strikes the unsuspecting town!_" Marcosias continued.

Bright bolts of electricity erupted from the ground. This was actually meant as a distraction, but to everyone's surprise, they struck all three remaining Neftiers. The two clones disappeared and now only one Neftier remained.

"Not bad Flame Haze," the Nega-hunter said. "You've given me the best match I've had in a long time."

"You lost to the Mystes last night," Margery said.

"Him? I underestimated him, but I won't make that same mistake twice. Next time I see him, he'll die on sight."

"Well, you'll have to survive me first."

Neftier laughed. "You think I was doing my best against you? Ha! This whole time I've been holding back my full power, just to entertain you. But if you want to end this battle right now, then allow me to do so with your destruction."

She threw the Pin Lace at the Chanter of Elegies, who was caught easily because of her fatigue. Gripping the cord attached to the net, she flung the Flame Haze down to earth.

A crater was formed in the ground when she fell. She returned to her normal, human form. She put in a final effort into creating a ball of fire in her hand.

"Aktris," Neftier said, shooting a light blue beam at her enemy. The flame in Margery's hand was extinguished as every part of her body but her face was encased in ice.

"You should have backed off while you still had the chance," Neftier said. "But isn't that just like you? You enjoy just busting into other people's battles, like the time you shot my brother's Trigger Happy from his hand right before he could get his revenge." 

"H-how did you know about that?" Margery asked, puzzled.

"That's my secret," Neftier said. "And now, to finish this."

She took out the Death Spike. She charged it with a heavy amount of power and raised it high. She was about to strike when she felt another presence nearby.

She narrowly dodged a spinning drill made of ribbons coming from behind. The Nega-hunter turned to face her next opponent.

"Specialist of Everything, Wilhelmina Carmel," she said. _Dammit, I'm too low on Existence to take on another enemy so soon_, she thought.

"Nega-hunter, Neftier," Wilhelmina said preparing to attack, "your assault ends here."

"Oh contraire, It's only begun," Neftier said calmly. "I'll kill you two another time." Before Wilhelmina could do anything, the Nega-hunter's body was engulfed by a red fire and she disappeared.

Wilhelmina came down to Margery, who was still frozen in ice. She began breaking the ice with a ribbon-drill.

The Chanter of Elegies smiled. "Of course Keisaku didn't come," she mumbled, "he's too smart to come himself."


	6. Plight of the Priestess

**note:** If this seems to be copying any other SnS fanfic, let me say that this is purely from my head. Any similarity with other fanfics is pure coincidence.

**note:**Please review. Also, I have a forum called 'Flame Haze, Human, or Tomogarra for a Mystes?', please check it out. It will help a lot with this story.

**Chapter 6:** Plight of the Priestess

"Hello? Madam?"

"How is the operation going Pslyk?" Neftier said to her subordinate on her cellphone. She had retreated to her hideout after Wilhelmina had confronted her. Beside her, Alkro had recovered completely and was now sleeping peacefully.

"Not very well," came the reply. It had a raspy and eerie voice, like a ghost's. "I've infiltrated Sereiden undetected, but for some strange reason, my Destiny Binder can't seem to find its target."

"That's because she's right here in Misaki. I saw her myself."

"What?! I mean, that's good. We can start the City Devouring then?"

"The Chanter of Elegies and the Specialist of Everything got in my way, but I've dispatched Mastan. She won't get away."

"Um, mistress?" A nervous voice came from behind the Nega-hunter.

"What is it, Mastan?" Neftier said, covering her cellphone's receiver with her hand. "Did you get her?"

"My apologies, the Mystes prevented her capture," Mastan answered. "In my pride, I had failed to see the power he carried, and he defeated me, or rather, a third of me."

Neftier clenched her fist. "Next time, bring your whole self." She calmed down. "Are you recovering well?"

"Yes madam, the part that was defeated is recovering at a good rate in my whole body."

"Well I hope you fully recover soon," she said with a sultry voice. "You're dismissed."

She went back to her call with Pslyk. "How are things in Sereiden?"

"Well, it seems that the Bal Masque is beginning to fight each other. Apparently, the source of the dispute is a quarrel between Thousand Changes and the Judge of Paradoxes."

"Perfect," Neftier said. "Then our only opposition would be the rabble here in Misaki." She laughed like she was already triumphant. "When we devour this entire city, we could be powerful enough to destroy Bal Masque and take Sereiden."

"That is, if Bal Masque doesn't destroy itself first."

"A good point, Thief of Twilight Darkness. Return to Misaki right away, but make sure no one follows you here."

"Right away."

Neftier hung up. She dialed another number.

"Yes my lady?" a gentlemanly voice responded.

"Multiple Desire, Is the spell ready yet?" Neftier inquired.

"Nearly. I still have a quarter of the city left to cover."

"I have another assignment for you: track down the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter, but most importantly, the Supreme Throne Hecate. They all carry Hougu, so I'm sure your Treasure Hunter could find them. Do not engage them; even Mastan was defeated by just the Mystes."

"Say no more, I will carry out both missions."

"Thank you Cerus. Do not fail me."

NMPCNMPCN

"Oh, Yu-chan you're back," Chigusa Sakai greeted her son. In her enlarged womb slept an eight month old baby. She gasped when she saw Yuji carrying a beat-up, half-conscious Shana in his arms and Yoshida helping in a strange, foreign girl in a white priestess outfit, who seemed to be quickly recovering from unconsciousness.

"What happened? Is Shana-chan alright?" she asked.

"I hope so. She got involved in a…gang fight. We drove the gang away but Shana somehow breathed in some uh…chlorophorm, but she's almost fully recovered. I'll get her in the den."

Chigusa looked at Yoshida and the strange, drowsy girl. "And who is this?"

"Her name… is Hecate," Shana answered weakly. "She's part of… another gang."

"But not anymore," Hecate said.

"Hmm, but why is she dressed like a priestess?" Chigusa asked.

"It's um… cosplay," Yuji replied.

"Really?" Chigusa said. She helped Yoshida sit Hecate on one part of their two sectional sofa. Yuji let Shana down on the other part of the couch.

"Can I call you Hecate-chan?" Chigusa asked the girl in white.

Hecate looked up at Chigusa's kind face. "Please, don't," she answered sadly. "With that name I've caused so much pain and suffering, especially to Yuji."

"Oh? Then what do you want me to call you?"

"K-Konoe Fumina."

Chigusa smiled. "Alright, I'll call you Fumina-chan. Please excuse me, I left something in the oven. I hope you can stay for lunch."

Hecate nodded. When Chigusa went into the kitchen with Yuji, Shana spoke to the Crimson Lord.

"Hecate, if you touch Yuji even once, I'll kill you."

CSHYKCSHYK

The five ate their lunch on the sofa. Chigusa sat at Hecate's right, and Yoshida was at her left. Yuji sat with Shana, who insisted that he keep some distance from the Crimson Lord.

"So, Fumina-chan, do you mind if I ask where you live?" Chigusa asked.

"I have no place to live now," Hecate said sadly.

"That's too bad. You could stay with us."

Hecate's mood brightened. Shana quickly reacted. "No! She can't," she cried out.

"Shana-chan? Do you have something against this girl?"

"Uh… um… She's done too much wrong to Yuji. That's all I can say," Shana said.

"Then where will she stay?"

"I… I don't know. She was rich before. We'll figure out something. Maybe we can hunt for an apartment."

"But where will she stay in the meantime?"

"Um… with me! She'll stay with me," Shana answered. _That way, I can keep an eye on her_, she thought.

"Shana?" Yuji mumbled.

"Got that Hecate?" Shana said to the girl in white. "You're staying with me. At least until we can think of what to do with you."

She calmed down and finished her food. When she had put her plate down, she and Yuji's bookmarks glowed. Chigusa didn't see the glow, because she was still conversing with Hecate.

"Mom, we've got a call. Please excuse us," Yuji said.

"Alright," Chigusa replied. She turned back to Hecate. "Do you have any other clothes? People might stare…"

Yuji and Shana went into the kitchen and took the call.

"_Please come to our residence_," came the voice of Wilhelmina. "_The Chanter of Elegies is severely hurt and the Nega-hunter escaped."_

"_Still at large_," said Tiamat.

"Sure," Yuji replied. "We'll be there."

The two returned to the den. Chigusa and Hecate were gone but Yoshida was still there.

"Where are they Kazumi?" Shana said. "Did Hecate—?"

"It's alright Shana-chan," Yoshida said. "Yuji's mother just took Heca—Konoe-san up to her room."

"She's not Konoe-san," Shana said. "Konoe-san was a faux vessel, something even lower than a Torch, and now she's gone. The one with us here is Hecate, the Supreme Throne and a leader of the Bal Masque."

"Didn't she say that she wasn't anymore?" Yoshida said.

"Hmph. She could be lying, like before," Shana said, crossing her arms.

Yoshida turned to Yuji. "Sakai-kun, what do you think about all this?"

"I'm not sure," Yuji replied. He had no feelings for Hecate at all, either of hate or love, but he enjoyed the company of Konoe Fumina, and had grown to like her as he liked Yoshida and Shana. Right now, he was in a state of confusion.

"Can't you two see that this is just another of Hecate's traps?" Shana said. "For all we know, she could be in cahoots with Neftier."

"Shana, let's not come to any conclusions," came the deep, wise voice of Alastor. "There is a possibility that she had really left Bal Masque. We'll interview her when we get back to the apartment."

Chigusa came into the den, holding a folded white garment and a big white hat. "Everyone, I present to you Konoe Fumina," she announced.

Hecate came in. She wore a light blue-green blouse that complemented her hair and a light blue skirt. She looked once again like Konoe Fumina, at least to Yuji and Yoshida.

"Well, what do you think?" Chigusa asked.

Shana turned away. Yuji didn't say anything. Only Yoshida spoke.

"She… looks cute."

"You hear that Fumina-chan," Chigusa said cheerfully, putting her hands together. "I'm sure I'll get along well with you just like I do with Shana-chan."

At this Shana frowned. "Come on Hecate," she said, "Wilhelmina needs us back home. Sorry Chigusa. Come on Yuji." She pulled Hecate by the arm.

"Oh, right," Yuji said. "I'll see you later mom."

"Thank you Sakai-san," said Yoshida.

"Thanks for coming," Chigusa replied. "Have a safe trip."

_I hope we all do_, Yuji thought.

The four departed from the Sakai residence. Behind Shana and Hecate, Yuji walked with Yoshida. They made their way at a brisk walking pace.

"Sakai-kun, do you think your mother has any suspicions?" Yoshida asked.

"About what?" Yuji responded.

"About the Crimson World and Flame Haze and Torches."

"I don't think so."

"You know, that gang fight story you told her earlier seemed pretty farfetched."

Yuji scratched his head. "Yeah, it was. But my mom never seems to want to get involved. Why do you think she let me have 'martial arts training' from Shana?"

"You have a point."

Before them, Shana was starting a talk of her own.

"Hecate, answer all of my questions straight," Shana said. "If you don't, I swear the last thing you'll see is me casting a Fuzetsu and drawing my sword."

"Shana, don't you think that would be going too far," Alastor said. "And this is not the time or place for interrogations."

"Fine," Shana said reluctantly. "But you better answer my questions later," she said to Hecate, who seemed nervous the whole time Shana dragged her.

"Be alert everyone," Alastor said. "There could be an attack at any moment."

CHYSKACHYS

The group met Satou right before going up to the Hirai apartment. He was panting due to his long run from the Haridan.

"I heard Margery-san got hurt," Satou said. "Where is she?"

"I can feel her presence upstairs," Yuji said. As soon as he said these words, Satou bolted up to the apartment at a surprising speed. Even if he was dead tired, he wanted to be by Margery's side as soon as he could.

He burst into the bedroom. "Margery-san!" he said.

The Chanter of Elegies was asleep on a bed with Marcosias beside her.

"How is she?" Satou asked urgently.

"She's fine," the Grimoire replied. "She fully recovered some time ago thanks to the Specialist of Everything's healing skills, it's just that she got drunk again."

Satou breathed a sigh of relief. He saw Margery was asleep with her 'drunk face' and she was holding an empty brown bottle. "Where did she even get that?" he mumbled.

"Why are you so worried about her?" Marcosias teased. "Did you think that she was going to—?" He earned a punch from a slightly blushing Satou.

Margery opened her eyes. "Ah, how are you my valiant drunken warrior, Margery Daw?" Marcosias said. "You know, this boy throws a punch almost as hard as you do."

Margery smiled. "Oh, by the way Keisaku," Marcosias said, "Margery here actually thought you were going to rescue her from—"

The Grimoire earned another punch, this time from Margery. "Shut up, stupid Marco," the Chanter of Elegies said.

"I really should have gone to rescue you," Satou said. "I promised I'd protect you, but I didn't really do anything in the end."

"That's not true," Margery said calmly. "You were a big help."

"How?"

"It was you who gave—" Marcosias was about to say, until Margery punched him again.

"Seriously Marco, when are you going to just shut up?" she said. "I should have gotten Tiamat as a partner instead of a loudmouth like you."

MSMSMSMSMSM

The whole group was gathered in Wilhelmina's study. Everyone but Yoshida felt uneasy with Hecate's presence. They began the meeting by questioning the said Crimson Lord.

Shana asked the first question. "What are you doing here in Misaki?"

"I-I left Bal Masque to live here," Hecate answered nervously. "I want to fill my emptiness."

"And why do you think that you could be filled here?" Alastor asked.

"I have memories here. Also," Hecate said, blushing, "there's someone I really wanted to see again, but not as a Crimson Lord or faux vessel." Of course, everyone but the dense Yuji understood what she meant.

"Liar!" Shana said. "You're not Konoe Fumina. She's gone; you may have her memories but you are not Konoe."

"Konoe Fumina and I are one and the same," Hecate said calmly. "You could say that she is the real half of me, because Hecate is still empty, while she is filled with unforgettable memories."

"I'm not buying this," Margery said. "Why couldn't we sense you?"

"It's this Hougu," Hecate said, showing the Ember Case. "It limits my capacity for Existence to something even weaker than a Torch."

"So you're totally harmless," Marcosias said.

"Next question," Satou said, "how long have you been here?"

"I arrived just last night," Hecate answered.

"The same night that Neftier first appeared," Wilhelmina said.

"Suspicious," Tiamat said.

"Hmm. But Neftier could have been here since before," Satou said. "You all couldn't sense her, not even Sakai. For all we know she's been in a hideout for weeks."

"He has a point," Alastor said. "Yuji, what do you think about all this?"

"I'm not sure," Yuji replied. "Heca—Konoe-san, why did Mastan have you in his clutches near my house?"

"His leader needs my Synchronization," Hecate answered.

"Synchronization?" Yuji mused. He remembered that ability all too well. It was the reason why he had a bottomless reserve of Power of Existence, as well as his link to the Snake of Festival. "What would Neftier need it for?"

Hecate's answer was a alarming shock to him: "City Devouring."


	7. Week Under One Roof

**note:** Once again, please review.

**Chapter 7:** Week Under One Roof

For the rest of the meeting, the group related the recent events to one another. They all tried to figure out where Neftier and her group may be hiding, but there were little to no clues as to their whereabouts, and Misaki was a fairly large city; on top of that, Neftier was virtually undetectable and unsensable. They also tried to decide on what to do about Hecate and how to stop the City Devouring.

"I've got a solution," Margery said, looking at Hecate wickedly, "and I'm sure the other Flame Haze here will agree with me." Hecate began to feel afraid again.

"Wait," Yuji said, "we can't kill her when she's so defenseless."

Hecate looked deeply at the boy defending her.

"If we leave her alive there'll be a huge risk that Neftier could devour the city," Satou said. "Sakai, didn't you make a vow that you would defend this city?"

"Satou?" Yuji said. "Since when did you care about the city so much?"

"I don't," Satou replied, "I'm just pointing out that leaving her alive is a fatal risk."

Yuji clenched his fist. "You're talking just like a Flame Haze," he said.

Satou shrugged. Yuji continued.

"It's true that I want to protect this city," he said. "But not at the expense of an innocent, defenseless being."

"Innocent?" Wilhelmina said. "The Supreme Throne Hecate has destroyed many Flame Haze and Denizens in the past. She has devoured towns singlehandedly. She attempted to harness the power of the Reiji Maigo on at least one occasion. She also tried to steal your memories. And finally, she betrayed you, all of you, in the last hour of Konoe Fumina. Do you still say we should spare her?"

"Risks. Past crimes. Betrayal," Tiamat said.

Yuji thought hard and looked deep within himself. He held no hate nor anger against Hecate, even after all the things she had done to him; but he did not love—or even like—her either, at least, he did not love the Crimson Lord side of her. He looked at Hecate. She did not appear as a powerful leader of Crimson Lords and Denizens, instead he saw a helpless, fragile girl, he saw Konoe Fumina. He looked to Shana.

"This is your decision Yuji," Alastor said. "You have shown great wisdom time and time again. I will trust in whatever judgment you make."

"It's your call Yuji," Shana said in agreement with her contractor.

"She stays alive," Yuji said, finally. "She'll need protection from Neftier though."

"But who would be willing enough to defend one of our most feared enemies?" Margery said.

"I'll watch her," Shana said. "She'll stay here, with me and Wilhelmina, at least until Neftier and her group are no longer a threat."

"It might get too crowded here," Wilhelmina said. "And you two had already decided to stay together."

"We only have three choices for hideouts: here, Satou's house, and my house," Yuji proposed, "but what would my mother think if two girls decided to sleep in my house over the week? Besides that, I want to keep my mom out of this."

"So it's either here or my house?" Satou said.

"Yeah," Yuji said. "Sorry about this."

Satou sighed. "Well, my parents won't really complain if I have more housemates. And nothing really happens around my house…"

"Besides Margery stinking the place up in her sleep with her booze breath," Marcosias said before getting punched again by Margery.

"But what'll you tell your mom?" Margery asked. "That you've got to stick with a little brat and an intensely powerful little girl, to make sure you can keep out of trouble from an insane freak who wants to eat up the whole city?"

"Um…no," Yuji replied. "Maybe I can tell her that I'm having training over the week at a friend's house."

"Hmph. Like that'll work," Margery said.

"And who were you calling 'a little brat'?" Shana said.

While Satou, the Flame Haze, and the Mystes discussed plans on one side, Hecate seemed to be forgotten, except by Yoshida. The human girl sat by the Supreme Throne.

"Um… Konoe-san?" she said.

Hecate just faced the girl beside her. "Do you… do you love Sakai-kun?" Yoshida asked.

Hecate's pale skin turned crimson. "I-I-I don't know," she replied. "Whenever I'm near him I feel this strange emotion, like I always want to stay by his side. I really like it. It fills me so much."

Yoshida smiled. "Shana-chan felt the exact same way."

Hecate looked at the said Flame Haze, she was arguing with Margery for some reason. She turned back to Yoshida.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Well, I've actually been in love with him for a long time," Yoshida answered. "However, I only had the courage to tell him last year. I may not be able to help him much in his battles like Shana-chan, but I still do what I can." She fingered the cross-shaped Hougu Pheles gave her. "Can you say that you love Sakai-kun?"

Hecate bowed her head. "I'm not sure if I even have the ability to love," she said. "For thousands of years I was a cold, heartless, and empty Crimson Lord."

"I once told another Crimson Lord that there shouldn't be any difference in love, whether it be for a human or Crimson Lord," Yoshida said. "Please ask yourself, was your love for him the main reason you came here? If so, I think I can help convince the others to let you stay for as long as you like."

"You don't want me to go away?" Hecate asked.

"Love can really change a person, Shana-chan and Satou-san and Tanaka-san proved that. I also changed because of my love for Sakai-kun. If you have truly fallen in love with him, you can have the courage to do anything, even going against your past, no matter how long and horrible it is, and turn back into the girl whose company we enjoyed; and I would be proud to accept you as another rival for Sakai-kun's affections, Konoe-san."

KSYHMSKSHK

Once Yuji had permission from his carefree mother, the gang took their trip to Satou's house. No one spoke, for everyone had to keep their senses on alert in case there was another unexpected attack. Halfway through their walk, Wilhelmina broke away from the group to file a report at Outlaw. Sometime later, Yoshida also departed for her home.

When they reached the house, Margery spoke. "Under our roof we have one strict rule: the bar is mine," she said. "No one drinks my booze without me knowing."

"Why would we want to drink your alcohol anyway?" Shana said boldly.

"And since when did you make up rules in our home?" Satou said.

Satou had one extra guestroom available, but Yuji would have to stay in it with the two girls. It had a bed large enough to fit two people, and a futon was also brought in.

"I'll leave you guys to decide who has to sleep on the floor," Satou said before leaving the two girls and the Mystes in the room.

"Yuji, you and I are going to have the bed," Shana said, putting aside the bag of clothes Wilhelmina made her bring, "Hecate sleeps on the futon."

Yuji flushed. "Wha? Wait… I-I-I can't sleep on the same bed with… with," he flustered. "I mean, I think it's better if Konoe-san shared the bed with you."

"Stop calling her Konoe!" Shana said. "She's Hecate, the Supreme Throne. When are you going to get that through your head?"

"Shana," Yuji said gravely. He had never said anything that seriously since the end of the Seishuu Festival. "Shana, look at her. Does she look like a cold, heartless Crimson Lord to you?"

Shana looked at Hecate, who sat on a chair with her head bowed. She seemed so sad, lonely and vulnerable, she hardly looked like the Supreme Throne many Flame Haze and Denizens feared. Rather, she appeared to be nothing but a weak, human girl.

"Shana, please give her a chance, I already have," Yuji said with softness in his tone.

"Fine," Shana said reluctantly. "But if she tries to betray us again, I won't hold back." She approached Hecate.

"You're going to share the bed with me," she said coldly.

Hecate just nodded.

YSHYSHYSH

Yuji, Satou, Shana and Hecate had dinner together in the dining room while Margery was drunk again in the bar. No one spoke during the meal, for everyone was busy with their own thoughts. Yuji was trying to decipher Neftier's plan for City Devouring, Satou was thinking of how he could assist Margery besides guiding her with the Haridan, Shana was trying to decide if she could trust Hecate, Alastor was thinking if the Supreme Throne could have really changed, and Hecate was pondering on Yoshida's words and tried to see if she truly loved Yuji.

After the meal, Hecate and Shana made their way back to the guestroom. Yuji was about to follow them when Satou stopped him.

"Sakai, there was another reason I let you stay here," he said. "Margery-san won't train me, but I want to fight by her side. You probably understand how I feel."

"So you want me to train you?" Yuji asked.

"Not you, Shana-chan," Satou said. "I want to join you two in your training."

"Huh?" Yuji was somewhat surprised at this. "I guess it's worth a try. But we can't do it tonight, Shana's too out of shape from the two fights today."

"I can wait," Satou said, dismissing the Mystes.

YKYKYKYK

Yuji lay fast asleep on the futon as Shana and Hecate lay on the bed, facing opposite directions.

"Hecate, just because I'll protect you doesn't mean I like you," Shana said. "As soon as Neftier's gone, I'll personally kick you out of Misaki."

"Where will I go?" Hecate asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Shana replied. "I don't trust you."

"Shana," Alastor said in a low voice, "don't you think you're just saying this out of jealousy?"

"I'm not sure Alastor," Shana replied.

"What will it take for me to gain your trust?" Hecate asked.

Shana did not answer, she had already fallen asleep.


	8. Outbreak

**note:** Thanks to Timeless Echolocation, Blue Bragon, and CapoExecutor for posting on my forum 'Flame Haze, Human, or Tomogarra for a Mystes?'. I implore others to please add more to it. And thanks a lot to those who constantly review my work.

**note: **I made another forum recently called 'The Gandalfr and the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo' Please check it out (It's under Familiar of Zero).

**note:** Sorry for the wait, I was busy with other stuff. Anyway, after two chapters of dialogue, it now comes back to the slicing, burning and blasting. And once again, please review (I've enabled anonymous reviews).

**Chapter 8:** Outbreak

"Mystes, keep your mind focused on your chains," Wilhelmina coached.

"Satou, try to sense the Killing Intent and dodge my attacks," said Shana.

In Satou's wide backyard, unseen by people on the outside because of the tall concrete walls, Yuji trained with Wilhelmina in controlling and manipulating his silver chains while Keisaku trained with Shana, who had been striking her inexperienced pupil several times on the head with a long stick as had once done with Yuji. At one side, Margery lay on a bench with a bottle of sake in her hand. On a garden chair beside her sat Hecate, who watched Yuji's training intently. She knew that many things had happened since the time they had synchronized, and she longed to get close to him again.

Two days had passed since they found Hecate, and there had been no strange occurrences or attacks. During that time, Wilhelmina had been trying to gather more information from Outlaw regarding their enemy, with little results. Yuji had asked Shana to train Satou, and the Flame Haze was easily convinced to do so since the Mystes was now very close to finishing his sword training.

_Crack!_ Shana struck the human boy again on the head.

"Damn, that really hurts," Satou said, holding his aching skull. "Do we really have to do this? When will I actually learn to use a sword like you and Sakai?"

"Patience," Alastor said, "you will learn in time. You are very fortunate indeed to be the only human to ever be taught by the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter Shana, but it will take hard practice until you will be capable of using a sword effectively."

"Don't worry Satou," Yuji said, "I had to go through it too, but it's worth it."

"Mystes, don't get distracted," Wilhelmina scolded.

"Keep control," said Tiamat.

"Alright," Yuji replied. He was practicing holding up several objects of various weights with his chains. Among the things he held up was another garden chair, a coffee table, an empty brown bottle, and Blutsauger. It required complete concentration in order for him to keep all of the objects on the exact same height.

_Thwack!_ Satou failed to dodge another attack. He curled up in pain, and began to think if he should give up this crazy plan. He looked at Margery, she had been watching him, she had seen all of his blunders. He tried to brush the thought aside, he had promised that he would follow Margery and do his best to help her.

He stood up and faced his teacher. No matter what it took, he was going to make good on his promise.

SYWKSYWKSYWK

"My lady," Cerus called Neftier through his cellphone, "I have good news… and more good news."

"What is it, Master of Multiple Desire?" Neftier responded.

"The spell is ready, all that is left is for you to cast a Fuzetsu over the city."

"Tell me the other good news first."

"I've located the Supreme Throne. Has Pslyk returned?"

"Yes, I'll be sending him out shortly."

"I've sent you the Supreme Throne's most recent picture via email. With that, Pslyk's Destiny Binder should lock onto her more easily."

"Excellent work Cerus," Neftier said as her cellphone received an image of a pale girl with shoulder-length cyan hair in normal everyday clothes. "She looks the same as the last time I met her, apart from the clothes," Neftier commented. She faced the darkest corner of the room. "Pslyk, prepare yourself," she said.

"I already am," a ghost-like voice replied.

CNPCNPCN

"Man! Sakai, I never thought a little girl like Shana-chan could be so brutal," Satou said, falling on a couch in his den with an ice-pack on his head.

"There's one thing we have in common," Yuji replied, sitting on another couch. "She looks too cute to be deadly, doesn't she?"

"Mystes, you have improved your control considerably," Wilhelmina said to Yuji. "A few more practice sessions and we will take the next step."

"Complex manipulation," said Tiamat.

Shana entered the den with Yoshida Kazumi, carrying a bag full of groceries.

"Looks like the gang's all here," Margery said.

"Kazumi-chan, did you bring a good lunch for us today?" Hecate asked.

Yoshida smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry Fumina-chan," she said, "I'll be cooking for you guys in a moment."

Shana frowned. _'Kazumi-chan'?'Fumina-chan'? Why is Kazumi being so friendly to Hecate? _She thought._ Does she still see her as Konoe Fumina? How can she not realize that this girl was the Crimson Lord who had tried to take away both Yuji and his memories?_

All of a sudden, the room turned crimson. Everyone jumped up in surprise.

"Fuzetsu?" Yuji said. "It's covering the whole city."

Shana took out her black cape and drew her sword. "I don't sense any Denizen nearby," she said.

"Could it be the Nega-hunter?" Wilhelmina said.

"I don't think so," Margery said, "she won't dare attack all of us while we're in good condition."

Hecate, the Flame Haze and the Mystes gasped as they suddenly sensed hundreds of presences.

"There's Rinne infesting the entire city," Shana said.

"Could this be an invasion?" Alastor said.

"Even if it isn't, we should act fast," Wilhelmina said.

"Set up defense," Tiamat said.

"We'll have to split up," Yuji said. "I can feel that these Rinne are no stronger than a Torch, so each of us could take them on easily."

The Flame Haze nodded in agreement.

"Margery-san will take the West side of the city," Yuji continued. "Carmel-san, take the North side. Shana, the East side. I'll be fighting at the South side. Try to destroy the Rinne as quickly as possible so they won't consume too many humans. Yoshida-san and Konoe-san, go with Satou to the Haridan, but be careful."

"We will," Yoshida said.

"Just when I was recovering from a heavy beating I'll be running through a battle," Satou said.

"Keisaku, don't think you'll be going to a fight without a weapon," Margery said as she took out a bookmark. It transformed into a well-crafted revolver pistol. "This is Trigger Happy," the Chanter of Elegies continued, handing the gun to Satou, "it was one of Friagne's Hougus. Yuji's already loaded it with six rounds of Power of Existence. It's very precise and powerful, but once it runs out, it'll be useless, so make every shot count."

"Hopefully all those days of skipping class and playing _Time Crisis_ will help," Marcosias burst out.

"Shut up," Satou said, pointing the gun at the Grimoire. Marcosias kept quiet.

Wilhelmina handed a bandage roll to Yoshida. "You might need these if one of you gets hurt," she said. "They bear an Unrestricted Method that quickly heals any injury or poison." Yoshida accepted the roll.

"Konoe-san, could you please take off the Hougu on your finger," Yuji asked.

"Yuji?! What are you doing?" Shana yelled.

"They'll need all the power they can get to get past the Rinne, since we'll be too busy to help them," Yuji replied. "So I'm going to transfer some of my Power of Existence to Konoe-san."

"Please believe me Shana-chan," Hecate said, "I won't betray you."

"You can't call me that!" Shana said.

"Yuji has a point Shana," Alastor said.

Shana sighed. "Alright, but give her just enough Power of Existence to use Aster twice," she said.

Yuji nodded. When Hecate had removed the Ember Case from her finger, Yuji took both of her hands, which made her blush and made Shana scowl. He passed a fair amount of Power of Existence to her and let go of her hands.

"Let's get going," said the Mystes.

He turned to leave when a hand grabbed his sleeve. Looking back, he saw Konoe Fumina staring at him with worried eyes.

"Everything's going to be alright," he reassured the girl.

Shana still glared at Hecate. She felt so much like slicing her hand off. She looked at Yuji and sighed. Last Christmas Eve, she had told the boy her feelings for him, but he never answered her. Between them, nothing had really changed.

She snatched Yuji's other arm and pulled him away from Hecate. "Come on Yuji!" she said. "The city's not going to protect itself."

YSKHMWYSKHMW

As Margery flew over the city she assessed the situation. Hundreds of humanoid Rinne, each with one large, catlike eye in the center of the face, roamed the streets. Each of the Rinne fed on one frozen human at a time. None, however, seemed to show any sign of intelligence as they kept bumping into each other and tripping over everything.

"This doesn't look too pretty," the Chanter of Elegies said to her partner.

"These Rinne look like nothing but mindless zombies," Marcosias replied.

"Mindless zombies or not, there's still a lot of them," Margery said. She grinned. "Hey Marco, let's have some fun."

"Yeah! Let's own these little freaks, my bomb of destruction, Margery Daw!"

Margery began weaving a spell insignia with her finger raised. "_The petals dance with the wind…_" she chanted.

The spell insignia covered the red sky above her as Marcosias continued, "_Ice falls from the skies above…_"

The Chanter of Elegies unleashed her attack. "_Rain pelts the weary grass!_"

Balls of fire showered from the spell insignia and exploded with heavy force. This eradicated most of the Rinne, but also severely damaged the buildings, as well as destroyed the frozen humans and Torches.

"That was simply beautiful, my artist of devastation," Marcosias said. "But don't you think it was too much?"

"Yuji told us to destroy the Rinne as quickly as possible; I'm just following what he said," Margery said, looking around and noting the damage done. "Looks like I'm almost done here. These weaklings are nothing but targets."

The remaining Rinne picked up pieces of rubble and tried to throw them at the Chanter of Elegies, who was much too high to hit.

"I guess we overestimated them," Margery said.

"If this is an invasion, I'm far from impressed," Marcosias said. "Let's finish them off now!"

"Nah, if I do something like my first attack, we won't get to have much fun. Besides, with this much damage done, these idiotic Rinne would find it impossible to drain any more Power of Existence."

The Chanter of Elegies flicked a tiny ball of fire at a Rinne holding a large rock above its head with both hands. It was hit in the eye and it dropped the rock on itself. Margery threw a slightly larger ball of fire at another Rinne. It died immediately.

"On second thought, since these guys aren't really offering _any_ resistance, I'll get bored too quickly. I might as well wipe them all out with one shot," Margery said, casting another destructive Unrestricted Method. "I swear these Rinne could go down with just one solid punch."

MMMMMMM

"Heeeeeeeaaaah!"

Shana cried out as she charged and punched a Rinne hard in the face. The Rinne's skull shattered as it burned away in death. The Flame Haze sliced the head off another Rinne. She split another in two and thrust her sword in the chest of a Rinne behind it. Behind her, Satou, Yoshida and Hecate followed.

Shana was appointed to escort the three for some distance, since the Haridan was on the East side of the city. She would later break off from the group and try to lure the Rinne to a favorable fighting area.

The Flame Haze swung her sword and a wave of fire engulfed several Rinne. The three behind her took cover and tried to avoid being hit by Shana's attacks. Hecate wanted to conserve her energy for when Shana would leave them, so for the meantime, she left the fighting to the Flame Haze.

No Rinne survived the wrath of Shana, and all those in her sight perished. After clearing the road to a certain distance, Shana told the three to head straight for the Haridan, but not before taking Hecate by the collar.

"Hecate, you've survived entering this city, you've been saved by Yuji, and you've been given some amount of Power of Existence," Shana said, "and now, I'll be letting you out of my sight. But if you dare to try anything, you're dead. And don't forget: after this, you're leaving Misaki City forever!"

Hecate nodded sadly. Shana turned to Satou.

"If she tries to escape, shoot her with Trigger Happy," she said.

Satou did not make any reply. "Shana-chan, don't you think you should give Konoe-san a chance?" Yoshida said.

"Stay out of this Kazumi," Shana said. "She's not Konoe, she's a Crimson Lord, and a leader of Bal Masque. You have enough knowledge of the Crimson World to understand that much at least."

"Yes Shana-chan, I do understand," Yoshida replied calmly. "But I also understand that she has experienced the same feeling of love you had."

Satou tried to break up the argument. "Hey, guys? Don't you think this is a bad time to—?"

"Shut up!" Shana shouted. She turned back to Yoshida and Hecate. "How could she experience anything like I did? How could you compare me to her?"

"Shana, don't let your jealousy take over," Alastor said.

"Me? Jealous?" Shana denied. "How can I be jealous? I'm just concerned for Yuji's sake."

"Let's continue this later," Yoshida said, realizing that they were now being surrounded by more Rinne. Shana quickly realized this too.

"Fine," she said, letting go of the Supreme Throne. "Don't betray us again Hecate."

The Flame Haze released an angry wave of fire at a group of Rinne blocking the way to the Haridan. Satou, Yoshida and Hecate took their chance and made a run for it. Behind them, Shana spun in a circle, unleashing a shockwave of intense fire on the Rinne around her.

SHKSASKHS

Yuji gave a strong kick to the stomach of a Rinne, causing it to fly to a fair distance before it dissolved away into nothing. He punched another Rinne. It disintegrated as it flew in the air. The Mystes sighted a group of Rinne and hurled a silver fireball, which exploded and destroyed the targets.

The Mystes of the Reiji Maigo had fought every single Rinne he came upon on his way to the South end of the city. He tried his best to dispatch his enemies without causing too much damage, even if he knew that he could repair everything under the Fuzetsu. Though there were many Rinne he did not yet see directly, he could sense their location and destroy them before they could feed on more humans.

Upon arriving in an open area, Yuji found himself surrounded by many Rinne. He summoned his chains and lashed at the Rinne, which quickly died after one good strike. One Rinne tried to attack the Mystes from the rear, but the latter turned and impaled the former with a silver chain.

_There's so many Rinne, but they all die too easily,_ Yuji thought. _What could Neftier be planning?_

Another group of Rinne advanced toward the Mystes, but was easily defeated with one fireball. Yuji pulled out a contacting bookmark.

"How are things going with you guys?" he asked.

"_The battle is going in my favor here,_" replied Wilhelmina, who had created several Rinne of her own out of ribbons in order to counter the attackers more quickly.

"_I'm almost done here,_" said Margery. "_All that's left is a few cowardly Rinne that won't show themselves_."

"Shana, how about you?" Yuji asked.

"_The other three are on their way to the Haridan_," Shana answered.

"That's good," Yuji said, putting away the bookmark. He threw more fireballs at groups of Rinne and struck at individual enemies with his chains.

_I hope we can stop all these Rinne before Neftier's plan is set in motion_, he thought.

YYYYYY

A figure of an old man in a turban and a vizier's garment stood at the top of Misaki Bridge, observing the battles with a spyglass. On a thin chain around his neck was the Treasure Hunter, in the form of a compass. This device allowed him to find the exact location of any Hougu.

"How are the Rinne doing?" a voice said beside him.

The old man gasped in surprise as he took out a brass staff. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was only the Nega-hunter, Neftier.

"Please don't surprise me like that madam," he said.

"Cerus, please answer my question," Neftier said.

"The Rinne aren't holding out for as long as we hoped," Cerus answered. "Maybe I should recall them?"

"No, not yet," Neftier replied. "Recall them when Pslyk has captured Hecate."

"Where is he now?"

"He's been following Hecate since you set the Rinne loose. He's just waiting for the perfect moment."

NCNCNCNC

Satou, Hecate and Kazumi found themselves surrounded again by Rinne. Hecate summoned her staff, Trigon, while Satou produced a _shinai_, a wooden training sword, which he had brought from his house. Yoshida, however, tried to stay out of harm's way.

A Rinne charged at Satou, who gave it a hard smack in the head with his shinai. It went down, but did not die. The boy had to hit it twice more before it died with a broken skull. Another leaped at him from the side, but he managed to react quickly enough to counter it with a thrust of his shinai and finish it off with a hard swing to the head. As Satou fought the Rinne one by one, Hecate swatted several enemies with wide swings from Trigon. She wanted to use up as little Power of Existence as possible.

"Kiyyyyaaaa! Konoe-san!" Yoshida suddenly screamed.

Hecate turned and saw her only friend in the hands of a Rinne. She drove the pole end of Trigon into the Rinne's chest, killing it. Two more Rinne approached, but they were easily killed with one sweep from Trigon. The Supreme Throne looked around, the Rinne still advanced.

"Get down," Hecate told Satou and Yoshida.

Once the two humans were on the ground, Hecate whirled around and fired beams of energy in all directions, sending dust and debris flying and creating mass damage to both the Rinne and the surrounding area.

"Was that… Aster?" Yoshida asked Satou.

"I guess," the boy replied. He smirked. "Looks like two of these Asters is more than enough to get us to the Haridan."

"Stand up," Hecate said coldly but urgently, putting away Trigon. Yoshida stood up and looked at Hecate. Right now she did not see the helpless Konoe Fumina, instead, she saw the cold, powerful Supreme Throne which many Crimson Lords and Denizens feared. This was the first time she had seen her face-to-face, and she realized how different Hecate and Konoe Fumina were; they were like two sides of a mirror, showing the same image, but at the same time, revealing opposite truths.

"Let's keep moving," Satou said, "the Haridan's just a few blocks away."

The three ran as fast as they could. They encountered few Rinne on the way, and soon, they reached the building where th Haridan was kept. But before they could even enter the building, a whip-like object with a short stinger on it's tip suddenly came out of nowhere and stung Hecate in the neck. The Crimson Lord fell on the ground in a deep sleep. In the next second, a ninja-like Denizen with four whip-like tails took Hecate in his arms.

Satou pulled out Trigger Happy and tried to shoot the Denizen. He managed to fire twice, but the Denizen evaded both shots. Before Satou could fire a third time, the Denizen lashed the gun out of his hand with one of its tails and stung his arm with another in the same moment. As his body began to feel numb, the Denizen took off with the Supreme Throne.

Yoshida quickly came to Satou's side and began tending to the wound caused by sting, utilizing the bandages Wilhelmina had given her.

"Damn bastard moves fast…" Satou mumbled before losing consciousness.


	9. City Devouring

**note: **Sorry for the long wait.Once again, please review.

**note: **Don't expect too much yet. I plan on making _SnS: Eternity_ a long series.

**note: **Forgive me if some of Margery's poems might sound stupid.

**Chapter 9: **City Devouring

A few moments after Hecate's capture, the Rinne suddenly disappeared, but the Fuzetsu still enclosed the city. Yuji, Shana and Wilhelmina arrived together at the Haridan, where they found Satou lying on the floor with a bandage strip wrapped around a small wound on his arm. Nearby, Yoshida was looking over the Haridan, trying her best to help out.

Yuji looked around. "Yoshida-san, what happened? Where's Konoe-san?" he asked.

Margery came down from the roof. She had arrived earlier than the others and she had been the one to carry Satou up to the floor with the Haridan.

"She's been taken," she answered.

"What? How?" Shana asked.

"I'm not really sure," Yoshida said. "Everything happened so fast, I didn't even know what was happening until it was over. Konoe-san suddenly fell asleep, and then a Denizen with long tails came out of nowhere and grabbed her. Satou-kun tried to shoot it, but the Denizen dodged his shots and paralyzed him. The next thing I knew, Konoe-san and the Denizen were gone."

"Long tails?" Wilhelmina pondered. "Yoshida Kazumi, did this Denizen have the form of a ninja? Please try to remember."

"I don't know," Yoshida said. "Like I said, it all happened so quickly. Why?"

"It's nothing," Wilhelmina said. "How many humans were consumed?"

"A third of the city," Yoshida answered worriedly. "The Rinne had started consuming the moment they appeared."

"A third of the city… turned into Torches," Yuji muttered. "We have to stop Neftier before she causes any more damage."

"But we cannot mount a raid until we find our enemies' hideout," Shana said.

"I tried using a few seeking Unrestricted Methods while I was up on the roof, but for some reason, they're not finding anything," said Margery. "Apparently, they took away Hecate's bookmark."

"And nothing's appeared on the Haridan either," Yoshida said.

"The Nega-hunter is well organized," Alastor said. "Not only has she planned her attacks, but her retreats as well. She even knows how to hide her position."

"Then all we can do is wait for her next move," said Wilhelmina.

"But how do we know when that will be? And will we be able to act fast enough to counter it, if Neftier is so organized?" Yuji said. "We've already lost a third of Misaki's population. What if next time, Neftier does more irreversible damage? I promised to protect this city, and I will. Even if I have no clue, I will find Neftier and stop her plan. I'll find her and rescue Konoe-san, even if I have to pull the entire city inside-out."

"Yuji has a point," said Alastor. "We cannot let Neftier consume anymore humans. The balance here is already beginning to waver."

"Margery-san, please try to use more seeker spells," Yuji said. "We'll keep an eye on the Haridan."

"Fine," Margery complied, taking the stairs up to the roof, but not before taking a glance at the unconscious Satou.

"That kid's really gotten into this kind of thing now," Marcosias told his partner as they made their way up the stairs. "He just confronted a Denizen with nothing but a little gun, and will live to tell about it. A certain someone sure is giving him a lot of inspiration somehow."

Margery sighed. "He's just a stubborn, strong-willed boy," she said. "Even if he understands he still fights. But he should just do the smart thing and quit all this like Eita did."

She reached the rooftop and stood on its edge. "Are you worried about him?" Marcosias asked her seriously.

Margery didn't answer. She opened the Grimoire and began to chant.

Below, as Yuji and Wilhelmina watched the Haridan carefully, Shana brought Yoshida to a corner of the room.

"We haven't settled our earlier discussion," the Flame Haze said. "Why do you keep calling her Konoe-san, and even Fumina-chan? And what did you mean when you said that she experienced the same feeling I had?"

"What I said was what I meant Shana-chan," Yoshida said. "Both of you were so alike before you met Sakai-kun. She said that she was once empty, cold and heartless, while you told me before that you had no understanding of humans and even Torches, and always avoided interacting with people; I feel that those are both close to being the same thing. But when you met Sakai-kun, you began to understand things, became stronger in battles, discovered love and began to warm up to other people. It is the same with Konoe-san. She found a way to fill her emptiness, her cold personality was warmed with new emotions, and her heart also discovered love. Though she still does not understand it, I can feel that she is really in love with Sakai-kun as much as we are. Why else would she leave Bal Masque and return to Misaki alone?"

"But why befriend her?" Shana asked.

"She had no other friend in this city, only enemies. If Sakai-kun was your first true friend here, then I will be Konoe-san's. She deserves it as much as you do."

"You do know that even if she does come here in peace, and if she really is in love with Yuji, we'll be having one more rival, don't you?"

"I'm well aware of that. But if she really is in love with Sakai-kun, she deserves to fight for his affections as much as us. And I don't really mind," Yoshida replied, smiling. "Because even if we have more competition, I won't lose."

Shana nodded her head. "If that's the case, I won't lose either."

Yuji looked at the two girls at the corner. He had no idea what they were talking about, though he was curious. But now was not the time to be distracted, he still had to protect the city. He thought hard and tried to think of a way to track Neftier.

The answer came to him like a shock. He called Shana, Yoshida and Margery back to the Haridan.

"Margery-san can you cast a seeker spell that finds _negative_ Power of Existence?" he asked the Chanter of Elegies.

"Negative Power of Existence?" Margery said curiously. "I'm not sure if there even is such a thing."

"Think about it: why is Neftier called the Nega-hunter? Why can't she be sensed, even when she's weak and low on Power of Existence? And why does she seem to use only dark and ice-based attacks instead of light, energy or fire based ones? The reason must be because she uses the negative forces of Power of Existence, while we sense and use positive power."

"That makes sense," Alastor said. "But only an extremely rare few are capable of using a negative polarity. One powerful Crimson Lord I once knew was a master of both, but he abused his powers and was defeated by many Flame Haze. Other than him, I have only heard rumors."

"I'll try then," Margery said. "But I can't guarantee anything."

The Chanter of Elegies climbed up to the roof.

"Negative is the same as opposite, right?" she said to herself. "What if I try something a little different than usual?"

"What are you going to do? Chant one of your verses backwards?" Marcosias said.

Margery smirked. "It's worth a shot," she said.

YSKMWAYSKMW

When Hecate came to, she found herself bound with spell insignias to a metal tower on the roof of a building. Nearby, a four-armed, long-fanged werewolf guarded her.

"Raging Berserker Alkro," she said coldly. "So you're involved in this."

"You remember me," Alkro said, "even though I was just one of many Wanderers?"

"I remember the Tainted Star group which betrayed Bal Masque. And if you are here, then the one who captured me must be the Jaeger Pslyk."

"There's a couple more members here too."

"The Jaeger Cerus and the Herald Mastan. So this is a reunion of the Tainted Star."

"That's right, we're going to feast on this city and attack your friends again."

Neftier suddenly came from nowhere and swiftly slapped Alkro at the back of his head.

"Why don't you just give away our whole plan while you're at it," she said.

"The ones in Bal Masque are not my friends," Hecate said. "I don't care about Bal Masque anymore, I've left it all behind. But don't you dare do anything to this city."

"You're in no position to threaten us," Neftier said, coming before the Supreme Throne.

"Yuji and the others will save me. And when they do, I'll make sure you don't come to this city ever again."

"Strong words. And since when did you speak with such emotion? Is this the result of interacting with our natural enemies?" said Neftier. "What if we destroy this Yuji and your other friends?"

"If you harm one hair on Yuji's head, I will never forgive you," Hecate said in a low voice.

The Nega-hunter just shrugged. "Of course you won't," he said, "especially if you're dead."

HPAHPAH

Three radio towers on different sides of the Haridan emitted dark-colored spell insignias and seemed to link to the surrounding Torches. These towers were also linked to a taller tower near the center of the city.

"I think I understand Neftier's plan," said Yuji. "She's going to use these towers and the Torches to Synchronize with everyone and everything in the entire city. And once everything is completely Synchronized, she can take it all in through Konoe-san in one moment."

"So all we have to do is destroy the towers," said Shana.

"Each of them will probably be guarded by a Denizen, and maybe more," Yuji said. "Neftier is one smart strategist."

"What other choice do we have?" said Wilhelmina.

"You're right," Yuji said. "We'll have to split up again. Margery-san, Carmel-san and Shana will take on the minor towers while I'll go for the main tower. Konoe-san will probably be held there."

"No," Shana said. "Yuji, I'll be the one to save Konoe-san and destroy the main tower."

"It might be too dangerous."

"Shut up! I'm the one who taught you how to fight, remember?"

Yuji sighed. "But why do you want to take the most dangerous one?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I have my reasons okay!"

In the end, Yuji yielded to Shana's demand. He and the Flame Haze took off in separate directions, leaving Yoshida to care for the still unconscious Satou and to watch the Haridan for any new development.

_Back then, did I just call Hecate Konoe-san?_ Shana thought as she flew toward the main tower.

"Shana, look out!" Alastor suddenly yelled.

The Flame Haze narrowly dodged a yellow fireball from below. It wheeled around and flew toward her again, but before it could get close, Shana hurled a fireball of her own from her sword to stop it.

Looking down on the street, she saw that the attack came from an old man dressed like a vizier holding a brass staff.

"Please don't venture any further my dear," he said. "Things might get a little more difficult."

"Master of Multiple Desires, Cerus," Alastor said. "I should have known it was you who initiated the sudden outbreak of Rinne."

"Ah, Flame of Heaven, it is a great honor to meet you," Cerus said. "Come down here and let us talk things out."

"Be careful Shana," Alastor said. "Although Cerus may appear as a kindly old man he is actually a cunning flatterer and deceiver."

"But he can't deceive me if I attack first," Shana said as she dove toward Cerus with blinding speed. Before Upon landing in the street, she sliced the Denizen in half.

Shana was about to sheathe her sword when she suddenly found herself surrounded at all angles by small round ghost-like creatures of yellow fire. They charged at her at the same time. Knowing she could not dodge the attack, Shana whirled around and unleashed a wave of flame in all directions, destroying the entities. As Shana looked around for the attacker, a dragon of pure fire appeared before her. It was two storeys high and had two long horns. It jabbed its horns at Shana, who evaded by jumping aside. She tried to slice the monster with her sword, but it just went through like it wasn't there.

The Flame Haze felt a burning pain when she was hit suddenly in the back by a fireball. As she fell to the ground, she saw that the fiery dragon had disappeared. Nearby, Cerus stood, his staff glowing bright yellow.

"H-how?" Shana said as she stood again. "I just sliced you in half."

"I warned you Shana, Cerus is a cunning deceiver," said Alastor. "What you destroyed must have been a copy. Try to anticipate his true attacks, since many of his attacks are feints while few are real."

"Got it," Shana replied.

"That first strike of yours sure was narrow," Cerus said. "But I'm afraid you might not get another chance like that. Please leave, a beautiful young girl like you shouldn't have to be destroyed."

"Shut up! I'm not going to run away from someone like you," Shana said as she dashed at Cerus.

"Shana, stop! A straight attack like this is just what he wants," Alastor yelled.

Shana skidded across the concrete street as she tried to halt. She soon found that it was a close call as Cerus suddenly exploded violently. The next moment, several daggers of yellow fire came out of thin air and flew at her.

"Shana, this one is a feint. Look around for the real attack," came the voice of Alastor.

Shana was about to do so, but her gut instinct told her that Alastor was wrong. She stepped aside, letting the daggers fly by. One of the daggers, however, seared her shoulder. She held the wound in pain.

"Shana, that wasn't me speaking," said Alastor. "It is another one of Cerus' tricks."

"I think I've already figured that out," Shana said, trying to ignore the pain.

"Try to ignore anything else I say, alright?" Alastor said. Shana did not need to reply.

_Alright Shana, think like Yuji would,_ the Flame Haze thought. _Most of the things coming for me are not real and my enemy could predict my moves. But if I act differently, I just might be able to defeat my enemy._

Another long-horned dragon of fire came from behind and charged at Shana, who watched its approach carefully. She raised her sword and eyed the beast. As it neared, she gripped her sword tightly. When it was closing in, Shana suddenly turned around and leaped at an anticipated foe. She found herself chopping the real Cerus' brass staff in two.

As the staff shattered, Cerus fell to the floor. "H-h-h--_cough_. How did you--?" The Denizen tried to speak.

"I just thought like Yuji would in a situation like this," Shana said as she raised her sword to deliver the final blow.

Cerus grinned slightly. "Yuji? Is he your lover? Or just someone you desire?"

Shana faltered for a moment and dropped her guard. With all of his remaining power, Cerus took his chance and planted a spell insignia on Shana's forehead. The Flame Haze began to feel dizzy as the fading Denizen spoke his last words.

"You might find that your desires would drive you to your doom, Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter Shana."

SACSACSAC

"I never would have thought a verse like that would have worked," Margery told her partner as she flew across the city.

"Chanting the words backwards, what if we tried that with our combat spells?" said Marcosias.

"I'd rather not, I couldn't tell what might happen if I did. Besides that, it feels really stupid."

"Hey, there's the tower up ahead. Let's take it out with one blast, my cannon of devastation, Margery Daw."

"Don't we always do that?" Margery said before chanting.

"_The little children play in the street,_

_Their ball is round as the sun!_"

A large ball of purple fire formed in the Chanter of Elegies' hands. She hurled it down at the tower and it exploded in a roaring blaze. As the tower burned, Margery landed at a safe distance from it.

"I'm insulted, not even the slightest amount of resistance," said Margery. "Looks like the others expected a little too much."

The Chanter of Elegies was surprised when she soon saw that, as the fire burned out, the tower still stood unscathed.

"What the? How did that thing survive?" Margery said as she prepared another fireball. Suddenly, she felt a strong presence nearby. She jumped aside and transformed into her werewolf form as the Raging Berserker Alkro came from the shadows and slammed the ground where she stood earlier.

"So you're my opponent? I guess it's a good match up," Margery said. "But just because you're a bigger werewolf doesn't mean you'll win."

"Stop blabbing and let's get to the part where I smash you to pieces," Alkro said.

"A foe after my own heart, this will be fun," said Margery. She began to chant.

"_An autumn shower freshens the plain,_

_The merry flowers shiver under the cold rain,_

_The shower spins into a storm!_"

All around the Chanter of Elegies, glowing balls of purple energy appeared and flew at Alkro, who did not even try to dodge the attack. The hail fell upon the Raging Berserker with savage force. As the smoke that came from the explosions began to fade, Margery charged forward and rammed a paw at Alkro.

The attack did not make contact. Alkro had managed to catch Margery's paw with one muscular arm. The salvo seemed to have little effect on him, leaving only small scorch marks on his thick hide. With a growl, Alkro threw his enemy into a wall. Margery tried to recover and come back on her feet, but Alkro had grabbed her by the top of her head.

"Was that all you had?" the larger beast said. "Now, it's my turn."

Alkro slammed Margery's skull into the wall, leaving a gaping hole. He then tossed Margery's aching form up in the air and swung with two powerful fists. The Chanter of Elegies flew straight into another building. The structure crumbled and collapsed on her numb body.

"Down that easily? I'm disappointed," Alkro said. "You didn't really put up much of a fight."

MMAMMAMM

Wilhelmina landed near her target on the West side of the city. She looked around, there was not a soul in sight and everything but the radio tower lay in ruins.

"The Chanter of Elegies fought here earlier," she said.

"Careless, hasty destruction," said Tiamat.

Wilhelmina slowly approached the tower. She did not feel any nearby presence, but she knew there would be someone to challenge her. She transformed the Persona, the divine vessel on her head, into a battle mask, preparing for an imminent attack.

Suddenly, a whip-like object came from nowhere and struck Wilhelmina in the back. As the Specialist of Everything turned around, her enemy revealed himself.

"Pslyk, Thief of Twilight Darkness and member of the Tainted Star," she said.

"It's not like you to be so unwary Wilhelmina Carmel," Pslyk said.

"I wasn't unwary," Wilhelmina said, throwing several ribbons at her foe, who dodged with ease, "under my clothes, I have thick ribbons serving as armor against your stingers."

The four-tailed ninja took out two curved knives. "Then it looks like we'll have to dance just like we did one hundred and fifty years ago."

He sent all four of his tails towards Wilhelmina's neck. The Specialist of Everything reacted by catching the tails with four of her ribbons. She sent several more ribbons at Pslyk, who slashed at them with his knives. He threw one of the knives at Wilhelmina. The Flame haze released the tails and dodged the attack. The knife came back to Pslyk like a boomerang.

"You're the one who kidnapped Hecate, weren't you?" Wilhelmina said.

"Of course," Pslyk replied. "But why do you care?"

"I don't," said Wilhelmina. "But she is dangerous in anyone's hands." She summoned several ribbons and formed a long spear. "Surrender and I will spare you again."

"You only beat me out of luck," Pslyk said. "This time, you will die."

Wilhelmina threw the spear at Pslyk, who evaded and dashed forward. The Specialist of Everything built a giant axe out of ribbons and swung it wide. Pslyk came under the attack and prepared to strike with his knives. Wilhelmina quickly turned the axe into a shield and sword and blocked a knife strike. The Denizen kicked away the shield and grappled with the ribbon-sword using both knives.

"You fight the same way as before," Pslyk said. "I was expecting something new in your technique." He raised his tails to strike.

Wilhelmina grabbed the tails with her ribbons. "Does this meet your expectations?" she said as she sent a burning fire from the ribbons through the tails. Pslyk screeched in pain. Wilhelmina pushed him away, leaving the sword still connected to the knives. The ribbon-blade glowed brightly, then, it exploded, sending the Denizen down to the ground.

Wilhelmina made a drill out of ribbons and was ready to drive it into Pslyk when the Denizen suddenly vanished into thin air.

"You're not the only one with something new," came the eerie voice of Pslyk. "I have the ability to not only avoid being sensed, but seen as well. You have no hope of defeating me."

A whip-like tail came after Wilhelmina's left flank. The Flame Haze dodged and tried to catch the side of the tail, but missed. She looked around, she couldn't see Pslyk, but she knew he would strike again sooner than she would expect.

She anticipated and narrowly dodged a backstab attack from her enemy. She tried again to catch her foe, but failed.

"This is getting pointless," Wilhelmina said.

"Change goal," said Tiamat.

Wilhelmina looked to the radio tower and covered herself in a large ball of ribbons. Pslyk watched patiently. The next moment, the ball went limp, and the Specialist of Everything was gone.

Pslyk picked up one of the ribbons. "Looks like you have your own vanishing trick, Wilhelmina Carmel," he said. "I'll enjoy this fight."

WTPWTPWTP

Yuji ran as fast as he could through the streets of Misaki. He could not fly and was still learning to jump far, so he had to make it on foot. His goal was the tower closest to the Haridan. As he neared it, he felt a familiar presence.

When he arrived at the tower, he found Mastan guarding it.

"I was hoping you would be my enemy," the Prized Flame said.

"How can you still be alive? Didn't I just destroy you recently?" Yuji asked in surprise.

"Perhaps this would give you a hint," Mastan said as he divided his body into two identical forms.

"A clone," Yuji said to himself. _That earlier one must have been a clone too. But if it was, why was it so powerful?_

The first Mastan took out a broad-bladed halberd while the second produced a long-chained flail. Yuji took out Blutsauger in response and held it tightly with both hands.

"I will not lose this time," Mastan said. "I will prove to you that my golden flame is mightier than your silver fire."

As the Prized Flame spoke, Yuji sensed another presence coming from behind. He jumped aside and saw a third Mastan miss a sneak attack with a broadsword as large as his own. This Mastan swiftly swung and knocked Blutsauger out of Yuji's hands.

The first Mastan came at Yuji with his halberd raised. The latter barely managed to clap the halberd's blade with both hands. As the two wrestled, the second Mastan came at Yuji, swinging his flail. Yuji pulled at the halberd and caused the first Mastan to get his by the flail in the chest.

The third Mastan leaped at Yuji again with his broadsword. The Mystes quickly used his silver chains to pick up his sword and swing it at the oncoming enemy. The two blades made contact, and a terrible explosion came from Blutsauger, knocking back the Denizen and breaking the other broadsword. Yuji yanked at the silver chains and caught Blutsauger with one hand.

The second Mastan hurled the heavy spiked ball of his flail at his foe. Yuji ducked the attack and broke the chain with his sword. The first Mastan came at Yuji again with the blade of his halberd burning with a golden fire. Yuji summoned chains from his left sleeve and used them to grab the rolling spiked ball behind him. He swung with all his might and struck his attacker hard in the chest. The heavily crippled Denizen's body lost its form and turned into a golden flame which travelled to the bodies of the two other Mastans.

"You don't know how much you are in trouble now," the second Mastan said. He swiftly swung the long chain of his broken flail and caught Blutsauger by the hilt. As he pulled the sword from Yuji's grip, the other Mastan picked up the halberd and slashed at the Mystes. Yuji narrowly dodged the attack and threw a silver fireball. The fireball hit the middle of the halberd's pole and shattered it.

The two Mastans dropped their weapons and tossed Blutsauger to a far corner. "You cannot win Sakai Yuji," one of them said.

"I am faster, stronger and more powerful than you will ever be," the other continued.

"If it were not for the Anti-Flame Ring I would have obliterated you with a ball of golden fire."

"But what if I were to remove it from you?"

One Mastan charged at Yuji and punched him in the stomach. The other came by his side and snatched Azure from the Mystes' neck and tossed it to where Blutsauger lay. Yuji felt one of his enemies grab him by the throat and hurl him to the ground.

_These two… they aren't clones,_ Yuji thought. _They are the same being in separate bodies. If I can just get them into one body, I might be able to end this once and for all._

"Had enough Mystes?" one Mastan said as he pulled Yuji's head up by his hair.

"You… you said that you wanted a true and fair contest some time ago… didn't you?" Yuji said weakly. "Will you be satisfied with defeating me like this?"

Mastan thought for a moment, then, he released the Mystes. Merging with his other body and becoming whole again, he spoke.

"No, I won't. I wanted to prove that my flame is more powerful than yours and I will. But I must warn you, as a whole entity I am very powerful."

The two contenders shrouded their bodies with flames. A being covered in silver fire and another in gold fire charged at each other with nothing but bare fists.

YMYMYMYMYM

"It looks like the battle is going considerably well," Neftier said to Hecate. She had been watching all of the battles using the late Cerus' spyglass. "But these Denizens are only out there to buy me some time. You, my old friend, should begin the Synchronization now."

"I won't," Hecate said bravely.

Neftier smiled wickedly. "Then I will ensure the death of the Mystes will be slow and painful. Yours will be too, if you don't obey."

Hecate turned away. She suddenly felt the cold tip of the Death Spike on her throat.

"Looks like I'll have to make you Synchronize by force," Neftier said in her ear.


	10. Crimson Desires

**note:** You know the drill: please review.

**Chapter 10:** Crimson Desires

The Nega-hunter, Neftier, began weaving an Unrestricted Method around Hecate. The Supreme Throne struggled to escape the spell insignias that bound her, but to no avail.

"This Unrestricted Method will forcefully Synchronize you with this city," Neftier said. "It may take some hours to do it, since you still plan on resisting, but eventually, you will succumb to the spell."

"Yuji, please come quickly," Hecate mumbled.

HNHNHNHNHN

Yuji and Mastan were locked in combat. The two wrestled, boxed and hurled fireballs at one another. The battlefield around them was charred and smoldering, and silver and gold fire burned on several objects. The clothes of the Mystes was torn and his body was bruised, the Denizen, however, was still in good shape.

Mastan gave Yuji a hard punch and sent him spinning to a wall, breaking it. "Are you ready to admit defeat Mystes?" he said.

Yuji tried hard to stand again. "I can't," he replied. "If I do, I can't face Shana or any of my friends again. I vowed to protect this city, my family, my friends, Yoshida, Konoe-san, and of course, Shana. So, I can't lose just yet, I will keep fighting until the end."

"I admire your spirit, Sakai Yuji," Mastan said. "But spirit alone will not help you win against me."

Mastan formed a large ball of golden fire and threw it at Yuji, who was now too weak to even move. The Mystes took the blow and fell to the ground. He tried to get up again, but found that he couldn't. Slowly, he began to lose consciousness.

"It looks like the golden fire has finally triumphed over the silver," Mastan said. "You are a worthy opponent, Sakai Yuji, but now this must end."

Yuji's eyes failed to keep his eyes open as he drifted into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was Mastan slowly advancing toward him.

_Sakai Yuji_, said a deep, metallic voice.

"Huh? Who's there?" Yuji asked. He knew he was unconscious, but he was puzzled at why he was hearing a voice. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself drifting in an empty space full of light. Orbiting the space were clockwork gears. "Is this a dream?"

_You may call it that_, the deep, metallic voice said. It seemed to be coming out of nowhere.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want from me?" Yuji asked, looking around and finding no other entity.

_I know who it is you fight. He was once my student, and must pay for his treachery long ago. I will teach him a hard lesson, but I am completely incapable of leaving this place._

"Who are you?"

_I am the true wielder of the silver flame, and the source of your powers._

"Are you... the Silver?"

_Call me that if you wish, but it is not my true name. But now let me ask you a question, how much do you really care for this city and the people in it? How much are you willing to sacrifice to keep it safe?_

"I... I try to do my best. I'd protect everyone at my own expense. I'll even leave this city if that is what it'll take to keep them safe. But why do you want to know?"

_It is my power you use, and I must know how devoted you are before I can allow you to wield it further. I mean no offence, but since the time you have discovered it, you have been using it poorly. The powers you have used so far are only a fraction of my capabilities, but if you were to let me use your body, I will not only help you defend this city, but I will teach you powers and techniques as powerful as _Tenpa Jyousai.

_Yuji, don't!_ came another voice. It sounded like that of a young man. _If you do what he says, you'll regret it for the rest of your unending life._

_This is of no concern to you Mystes_, the Silver said. _Stay out of this._

"Are you talking to me?" Yuji asked, still puzzled.

_No, I am speaking to the other Mystes here whose time has passed_, the Silver replied.

"Other Mystes? It can't be?!" Yuji cried out. He looked around again and came to a shocking realization. "I'm inside the Reiji Maigo?"

_Only your spirit is in here_, said the Silver. _Your body is still outside, about to be destroyed by the Prized Flame._

"What can I do? How can I get out of here and fight him again?"

_You are still in full command of this body_, said the other Mystes. _You can come in and out whenever you wish. And only you can give us the permission to take control._

"Just like the day the real Pheles appeared. I let you take over temporarily."

_Precisely,_ said the Silver. _Now, I ask of you to lend me your body so I may put an end to Mastan._

"No," Yuji said sternly. "I don't know if I can trust you."

_Well said Yuji_, said the young voice.

_Very well_, said the Silver. _Some other time I will try to gain your trust. For now, I will lend you a bit more power so you may defeat my old pupil and save this city. I'll leave things in your hands._

YSJMYSJMYSJM

"Wha-what happened?" Shana said, finding herself lying on the street where she had fought Cerus.

"Cerus is dead, but he managed to put his most infamous spell on you and you passed out for a few seconds," Alastor replied.

"Most infamous spell?" Shana asked. She was shocked to see another Shana standing before her, garbed in the same clothes and carrying the same sword. They would have looked exactly the same, if the impostor did not have one large eye instead of two.

"What is that thing?" Shana said as she raised her sword, it seemed much heavier than usual.

"It's your Lustful Shade, a Rinne created and fueled by intense desires," Alastor answered. "Only Cerus has the ability to summon it."

"Youuuu… woooon't… havvvve… hiiiiim…" the Rinne moaned.

"What are you talking about? Ahh!" Shana said as the Rinne suddenly leaped forward and chopped with its sword. The Flame Haze blocked the attack and slashed at it, but the Rinne had managed to dodge and step back.

"This is a Rinne you must not underestimate," Alastor said. "It has not only inherited your skills, but has taken your link to my powers as well."

"So you mean it can use your fire while I can't?" Shana said.

"Yes, but fortunately, I will still be here to guide you. But if you want to get your flame back, you will have to defeat the Rinne."

The Rinne attacked again. Shana dodged and parried a chain attack and jumped back.

"How can I beat it?" Shana asked Alastor.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know," the Crimson Lord replied.

"Then it looks like I'll have to find a way," Shana said as she dashed forward and attempted to slice the Rinne. The latter vaulted over the attack and kicked the former at the back, grounding her.

The Rinne hacked at Shana, who managed to block with her sword in time. She kicked the Rinne in the stomach and jumped back to her feet. She slashed twice but suddenly went from offence to defense when the Rinne countered and slashed wildly.

Shana dodged a wide swing and made a backflip kick. Upon landing on her feet again, she thrusted her sword, but the Rinne sidestepped it. It knocked the sword out of Shana's grasp and kicked her again.

The Rinne's sword began to burn with an intense fire. "Staaaay… awaaay… froooom… hiiiiim," it said.

"What is it talking about?" Shana said aloud. She dodged two swings from the burning sword before stepping back.

"Heeee's… miiiiiine…"

Shana ducked under a slash and punched the Rinne in the stomach, making it step back. While it was still stunned from the attack, the Flame Haze delivered a flying kick which knocked it down.

The Rinne stood up again. "Oooonly… Iiiiiii… caaaan… beee… wiiiith… hiiiiim…"

_Who does it mean by 'him' and 'he'? _Shana thought. She dodged another attack. _Wait, this thing is supposed to be fueled by intense desires. But I've already attained my desire of telling Yuji how I feel, and I'm sure he'll choose me over Kazumi, so what's wrong with me?_

Shana sidestepped the sword and rammed her palm at the Rinne's face. She kicked it again and stepped back.

_Hold it, I think Alastor was right_, Shana thought. _I think I _am_ jealous of Hecate, and that's what must be feeding this Rinne. But… it's just as Kazumi said, if she really is in love with Yuji as much as we are, then she deserves a chance as well. Maybe I've been too hard on her just because I was jealous._

Shana dodged another attack. The Rinne made a vertical slash and Shana caught the sword in her palms. The fire on the sword seemed to die as the Flame Haze spoke.

"Well not anymore," she said, "I'll give her a chance to fight for Yuji as well."

The Rinne faded away, and the flame of Alastor returned to Shana. Picking up Nietono Shana, the Flame Haze sat down on the sidewalk and rested her body for a while before continuing her mission.

"But even so, I won't lose to her," she said.

SASASASASASA

The next thing he knew, Yuji found himself lying on the ground before Mastan. But now, his body felt stronger for some reason. He stood up and faced his enemy.

"I see you have recovered quickly from my attacks," the Prized Flame said. "But it will not matter. I will still best you."

He came at the Mystes with great speed and delivered a strong punch. To the astonishment of both, Yuji managed to catch the powerful fist with only one hand. Yuji was the first to recover from his surprise and threw his own punch at his enemy. The blow landed on Mastan's chin and sent him flying. He crashed into the tower, which did not even dent from the impact.

"H-h-ho-how did you suddenly become so strong?" Mastan said fearfully. "Just a moment ago you were no match for me."

The Denizen formed a golden fireball in each hand and threw them. Yuji dodged both easily. Mastan charged at Yuji and unleashed a fierce barrage of punches. The Mystes, however, evaded the assault perfectly. To him, the Denizen's attacks seemed as slow as an ordinary human's, now that his speed, reflexes and ability to sense Killing Intent had suddenly been boosted sharply. He kicked Mastan in the chest, bringing down the Denizen.

Mastan struggled to get up again. "You truly are a worthy enemy," he said. "It would appear that now I am not a worthy match for you. I will withdraw, for now."

"Wait, you're just going to abandon your allies?" Yuji said.

"I was reluctant to join Neftier again, after she had failed in overthrowing Bal Masque," Mastan replied. "The only reason I came along was to meet you myself and see if the rumors were true."

"Rumors? What are you talking about?"

Mastan chuckled humorlessly. "You'll find out," he said. He picked up Blutsauger and Azure and tossed them to Yuji. "You win this round Sakai Yuji, but we will meet again, and when we do, I will be more powerful than ever. I promise you that."

The Denizen's form turned into a golden flame and rocketed out of the city. Yuji wore Azure and put away Blutsauger.

"What just happened?" he said to himself. He looked at his hands, they appeared the same as always, but he felt incredible power flowing within. "It looks like that 'bit more' power the Silver lent me was more than enough to scare Mastan away." He turned to the radio tower.

_Now all that's left to do here is to destroy the tower_, he thought as he built up a great ball of silver fire in his hands. He hurled it at the tower. It exploded forcefully, but did not seem to leave any mark.

"What the?" Yuji said. _I'm supercharged but my flames don't seem to do any damage at all_, he thought.He wrapped the structure with his chains, which seemed to have become slightly thicker, and tried crushing it. When he found that it did not work, he tried tearing it apart and even uprooting it, but nothing worked.

The Mystes slumped down on the ground in exhaustion. He tried to analyze the situation. No matter what he tried or how much power he used, the tower remained completely indestructible. Neftier had truly thought of everything; if her dispatched Denizens could not stop any attackers, the towers themselves would. There must have been something he had overlooked.

"Wait a minute!" he said aloud and jumped back on his feet. "What if the only way to destroy these is by going for the main tower? If we can destroy that, the link with the lesser towers would surely break. I have to tell the others."

He took out his bookmark. _I should have thought of that plan earlier_, he thought. _I just hope Shana and the others are alright._

YMYMYMYMYM

Margery Daw hid behind a bus while Alkro dug for his enemy in the concrete heap that was once a strong building. The Flame Haze was in her human form again and her broken body was still being repaired by Marcosias.

"Geez, it looks like we underestimated that Denizen," she said. "He may not be very smart, but he's very powerful, tough too."

"We're gonna have to think up a plan, my vengeful warrior, Margery Daw," said Marcosias.

"Even if we did, we can't put it to action while you're still healing me," Margery said.

She suddenly heard Yuji's voice. "_Margery-san, are you there?_"

The Flame Haze flicked her finger and a small purple flame appeared at its tip. "Not so loud," she replied. "What do you want?"

"_These towers are indestructible_," Yuji said.

"So I've noticed," said Margery.

"_Shana hasn't attacked the main tower yet. I've already told her to stay put. Meet up with her, we'll think of a new plan._"

"I gotcha," Margery said as she stood and tossed Marcosias up in the air. She hopped on the Grimoire and flew off in the direction of the main tower. Little did she know that the Raging Berserker followed behind, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

MMMMMMMMM

Wilhelmina Carmel built a large drill with her ribbons and launched it at her tower. Even under the insane force of the drill, the tower did not bear a scratch.

"That thing won't break no matter what you do," Pslyk said as he came from behind and sent his tails towards the Flame Haze, who blocked the sneak attack with a ribbon-shield.

Pslyk pulled back his tails and slashed with his knives. Wilhelmina reacted by creating a staff out of ribbons and parried the attack. She spun the staff and swung one side at the Denizen, who winced as he took the blow to his side. Wilhelmina swiftly struck at Pslyk's stomach with the other end, causing him to kneel. She brought down the staff hard on his head, and sent his face to the floor.

Wilhelmina transformed the staff into a spear and raised it. It jammed into the ground as Pslyk rolled away from the attempted killing-move. The Denizen stood up and readied himself again.

"You are quite a unique Denizen," Wilhelmina said, letting the spear in her hands turn back to limp ribbons. "You have incredible speed and skill but chose to become a Jaeger in Bal Masque."

"I felt that I was more suited to hunting and scouting than combat," said Pslyk. "But that does not mean I cannot hold my own when it comes to it."

Wilhelmina threw the ribbons she held at Pslyk. They expanded and covered him, allowing no room for escape. The Denizen quickly tore the ribbons apart with his knives and found himself surrounded by several Wilhelminas. He sliced one in half with his whip-like tails and was not surprised to see that it was only a decoy made out of ribbons.

"This trick again?" Pslyk said as he produced a red string, the Hougu known as the Destiny Binder. He flicked one of its ends in the air and it grew. The red string, visible only to its user, tied itself around the real Wilhelmina's finger.

"I've got you now," Pslyk said in a low voice. He threw his knives at the Flame Haze. Wilhelmina managed to dodge the flying blades but failed to elude one of Pslyk's tail stings, which struck her in the neck.

As the two knives came back to their owner, Wilhelmina deployed a bandage around the sting wound. It would not stop the Denizen's tranquilizer from spreading all over her body, but it would at least slow it down.

Suddenly, her bookmark glowed and Yuji spoke through it.

"_Carmel-san, are you there?_" he asked.

"I'm fine," Wilhelmina replied, "but now is not a good time."

"_Retreat to where Shana is_," Yuji said. "_Margery-san and I are already on our way there. Forget about the tower._"

"Very well," Wilhelmina said as she threw a large ribbon-sheet at Pslyk, causing him to lose sight of his enemy. When he had sliced through it, he discovered that Wilhelmina had escaped again.

Pslyk chuckled. "Another good escape Wilhelmina Carmel," he said. He brandished the Destiny Binder. "But there is no place you can flee to where I can't find you."

WPWPWPWPWPWP

"This isn't good," Yoshida said as she saw the Torches being linked together with every frozen human and structure on the Haridan. Beside her, Satou began to stir. "Neftier's begun the Synchronization. Hurry Sakai-kun, Shana-chan."


	11. The Spreading Link

**Chapter 11: **The Spreading Link

Yuji stood on the roof of a building, facing the direction he sensed Shana was. Looking over the edge, he found that he was at least five storeys high. He had decided to hop from rooftop to rooftop, since it would be much faster than running through the winding streets. It was something he was still learning, but he knew he had to do it.

"It's now or never," he said to himself. "Alright Yuji, remember what Shana taught you. Plan your landing places before each jump, and make sure they're strong and spacious enough. Focus Power of Existence to your legs and feet and concentrate them in one strong kick to the ground. Use Power of Existence to lighten your body as well, so that you will have no problem while you're flying."

The Mystes stepped back from the edge and took a short running start. He leaped high soared through the air.

_So far so good_, he thought. _Now, keep your balance and stay on target with your landing area. Upon touchdown, kick again; the momentum will send you farther than your first jump. You'll need perfect timing to get it right._

"Easy for you to say Shana," he said aloud before his feet touched the roof of another building. His timing was good, though it still had room for improvement. He kept at it and gradually became better at his jumps.

He was still miles away from his destination when his bookmark glowed. He heard Yoshida's voice coming from it.

"_Sakai-kun. Sakai-kun!"_

Yuji lost his focus in mid-flight and missed his landing. He fell from the sky next to a building. Thinking quickly, he shot a silver chain from his sleeve and held tightly to it. The end of the chain embedded itself in the concrete structure and the Mystes swung from the chain and smacked into the wall.

"What is it Yoshida-san?" Yuji asked, recovering from the hit.

"_It's terrible!_" Yoshida replied. "_Everything's being Synchronized._"

"Oh no," Yuji said. "How much are linked already?"

"_Just a small fraction of the city. The people seem to be linking one by one, so there's still time to stop Neftier._"

Yuji began climbing up the silver chain. "That's good," he said. "Tell me if there are anything else goes on."

"_I will_," Yoshida said as the bookmark lost its radiance.

"I wonder if Shana and the others have already met up," Yuji said.

YKYKYKYKYKYK

"That's strange," Margery said as she landed in the street they were supposed to meet at, "that brat's presence suddenly vanished."

"Maybe you're all-powerful booze breath scared her away," Marcosias blurted out. He immediately received a punch from Margery.

"This doesn't feel right," she said. She felt the presence of another Flame Haze approaching.

Wilhelmina landed next to the Chanter of Elegies. "Where is she?" the Specialist of Everything inquired.

"The runt? I don't know," Margery replied. "I sensed her presence here earlier but now it's gone."

Wilhelmina looked to the tall radio tower on the top of a building only half a mile away.

"She probably went ahead," she said.

"How did you figure that out?" Margery asked.

"We can't sense either Neftier or Hecate, so there must be some field of negative Power of Existence shrouding that tower."

"But why'd the brat go without us?"

"I don't know. She's changing, not only because of the Mystes, but also because of Yoshida Kazumi and Hecate. I try to understand her, but it seems like I can't keep up."

"Kids grow up fast, don't they?"

"Indeed," said a ghostly voice, "unfortunately you two will not be able to watch them develop."

The Two Flame Haze turned around and were slightly surprised to see Pslyk standing before them.

"Don't run away from a battle you know you can finish," he said to Wilhelmina.

"This all ends today," the Specialist of Everything said, turning Tiamat into a battle mask. "May this be our last battle, Thief of Twilight Darkness."

"Are you guys going to start a party without me?" the Raging Berserker Alkro said as he hopped down from a building behind the Flame Haze.

"I wondered what had happened when I left you," Margery said to the Denizen. "I was beginning to think a stupid mutt like you would still be digging for me up to now."

"Stupid… mutt…?" Alkro said. His size doubled in his anger and he charged at the Flame Haze. Margery and Wilhelmina nodded to each other and jumped away in opposite directions. Pslyk narrowly evaded the stray fist from his enraged ally. Alkro stopped and looked around for the Chanter of Elegies. A large purple fireball suddenly impacted on his back. He turned and saw Margery in her werewolf form, floating high in the air. The Raging Berserker quickly grabbed a car and hurled it at his enemy. It was easily dodged.

While the frustrated Alkro threw more debris at the purple werewolf, Pslyk tried throwing his knives and tails at Wilhelmina, who also evaded in the air. Suddenly, both Flame Haze vanished and ribbons came out from the ground and coiled around the Denizen's legs. As Pslyk and Alkro struggled to get free, they heard a female voice.

"_Ding dong,_

_Hear my song,_

_Strike a gong,_

_Don't get it wrong!_"

A giant ball of fire rocketed from the end of the street and exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared, Wilhelmina and Margery, who was now back in her human form, came out to check their enemies. Alkro was seen lying on his back, but there was no sign of Pslyk.

Both Flame Haze suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of their necks. Wilhelmina quickly reacted and put a spell-enhanced bandage over Margery's and her own sting wound.

"What the hell just happened?" Margery asked.

"Pslyk, the Thief of Twilight Darkness," Wilhelmina answered. "These bandages will only slow the tranquilizer." She looked around for the Jaeger, but could not find him or sense his presence.

"Then it looks like we'll have to put an end to these two quickly," Margery said. She watched as Alkro stood again. "Hey, how about we trade opponents?"

"Fine by me," Wilhelmina said.

"Now you've made me really mad!" Alkro said as he grew larger. As the beast approached, Pslyk revealed himself to Margery.

"That was a good move you two pulled," he said. "I would have died if I hadn't cut the ribbons in time."

"Well you're going to die now," Margery said. She transformed again into her bestial form.

"I beg to differ," Pslyk said. "All it takes is a small sting to instantly numb your body, then I can finish you with a cut to the throat."

"Give it your best shot stupid," Margery taunted.

Pslyk sent out all four tails at her. The Chanter of Elegies brought up one paw, causing the tails to embed themselves in its hide.

"We'll see who's stupid," Pslyk said.

Margery grinned. "Looks like it's still you," she said as she grabbed the tails with her other paw and yanked hard at them. The Thief of Twilight Darkness found himself flying directly towards Margery's knee. As soon as he was hit, the Jaeger dropped his Hougus as his body rang with pain.

Margery held the Denizen by the neck. "How come my stings didn't affect you immediately?" he asked.

"You talk like you're smart but you really are just like the average, idiotic Denizen," Margery said. "This werewolf body is just a shell, so you're little stings had no effect whatsoever on my real body. Now, goodbye!"

She delivered an uppercut with her paw and sent the Denizen flying straight up. As Pslyk reached the peak of his flight, Margery leaped up and pounded him with both paws clubbed together, sending him crashing down to the street below. While the Jaeger was still weak, Margery decided to finish him off. She built up a large purple fireball in her maw and fired it down. As the flames consumed the Denizen, he let out the first and last scream he had ever made in his life. When the flames had vanished, nothing was left of the Jaeger.

"How the Specialist of Everything never managed to completely destroy this weakling I'll never know," the Chanter of Elegies said to her partner. She watched the said Flame Haze still fighting with Alkro.

Wilhelmina hurled several ribbon-javelins at the beast while she circled him in the air. None of the javelins, however, could penetrate his thick hide. The Raging Berserker tried to punch and claw the Flame Haze, but she was too quick for him.

Wilhelmina tried a different strategy. She let her ribbons encircle the Wanderer's feet, unfortunately, Alkro had faced this before.

"Oh no," he said, "this trick isn't going to get me the second time!"

Before the ribbons could close in on his feet, Alkro jumped over them. Wilhelmina pulled the ribbons back and formed them into a giant battle-axe. She swung it with great strength, but Alkro caught the blade in his powerful, long fangs. He crushed it with his jaw and the ribbons went limp. He snatched the ribbons and spun them around, taking Wilhelmina along for the ride. He let go and the Flame Haze was flung like a stone from a sling into a wall.

Margery was about to chant another spell when Alkro took her in his grasp with sudden abnormal speed. He threw her into the building next to Wilhelmina.

The Wanderer advanced, taking out a tiny mallet that grew into a giant, two-handed sledge-hammer. The Flame Haze were now too weak to get up, due to both the attacks and the tranquilizer. Suddenly, a red-haired girl wearing a black cape jumped on his head and bashed his skull with her sword. Alkro tried to reach her, but found that he couldn't due to his massive muscles.

"What's the use of having four big, strong arms if you can't even reach your head?" the girl said. She drove her sword deep into the Denizen's head. As the Raging Berserker died and burned away into a cloud of embers, the girl backflipped off and landed on her feet.

"You guys alright?" she asked the Flame Haze.

"We feel just peachy," Margery said sarcastically. "Where were you anyway?"

"I decided to scout ahead," Shana replied. "Didn't you sense my presence?"

"We did, but it suddenly vanished when we came closer," Wilhelmina said. "I think you went into a field of negative Power of Existence."

"At least it allowed you to perform a sneak attack on that stupid dog," Margery said. By now, the tranquilizers of Pslyk were taking effect, and the two Flame Haze began to feel drowsy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shana asked when she saw that both Flame Haze began to nod their heads and close their eyes.

"We've both taken the tranquilizer stings of the Thief of Twilight Darkness," Wilhelmina replied slowly. "We'll be up again in a few hours." After saying those words, she fell into a deep sleep, as did Margery.

Yuji suddenly came from the sky and landed flat on the street. Shana flinched in surprise.

"Ouch!" Yuji said as he tried to get up. If his body wasn't so reinforced with Power of Existence, he would have been dead by now.

"What happened?" Shana asked concernedly.

"I just realized, you never taught me how to land on my feet yet," the boy said as Shana helped him up.

The Flame Haze gave the Mystes a light punch at the shoulder. "That's not my fault, you still needed work on your jumps," she said, "Wait a minute, you jumped all the way here?"

"Yeah, I remembered what you taught me and barely managed to hop from rooftop to rooftop."

"Maybe after we save this city, I'll teach you the landings."

"Please do," Yuji said. He gasped lightly as he remembered something urgent. "Oh no, we have to stop Neftier soon. She's begun Synchronizing."

"But what can we do? I went ahead and there's a force field of negative Power of Existence blocking our way. I tried breaking through, but I couldn't."

Yuji looked to the two unconscious Flame Haze. "What happened to them?" he asked.

"They're both tranquilized," Shana answered. "It may take some time for them to come to."

"So we're the only ones left who can stop Neftier," Yuji said. His bookmark began to glow.

"_Sakai-kun_," came the voice of Yoshida Kazumi. "_The link is suddenly spreading faster than earlier._"

"Not good," Shana said.

"_But I've discovered something else_," Yoshida continued. "_None of the Torches at the West of the city are being connected_."

"That's odd," Yuji said. "Hold it, Margery destroyed everything in that area, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Shana said.

"The Torches there can't be linked together since they're not intact," Yuji continued. "I know how we can prevent Neftier from devouring the city, but I'm reluctant to use this plan."

"Spill it Yuji," Shana said impatiently. "Any plan would be good at this point."

"We have to damage the rest of the Torches heavily enough to sever the link between them."

"_Sakai-kun!_" Yoshida exclaimed in shock.

"It's the only plan we've got Kazumi," Shana said. "Just hope the Fuzetsu stays up until the end."

"That's only the first phase," Yuji said. "Once Neftier realizes that the Synchronization is failing, she'll hunt for the one causing her trouble. When that happens, we'll prepare an ambush and defeat her. Once she's beaten, the force field around Konoe-san and the tower will probably disappear."

"It appears to be a sound plan," said Alastor.

"Let's get to it then," said Shana.


	12. Memories of the Hunters

**Note: **Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of stuff to do (for example: reading the entire Love Hina manga).

**Note: **We've finally come to the end of the first arc; but there's more to come: more fights, more discoveries, and more love battles.

**Note:** Please review...

**Chapter 12:** Memories of the Hunters

Using the spyglass Hougu, called the Vulture's Eye, Neftier observed Yuji and Shana as they discussed their plan. She could not, however, hear what they were talking about. She watched as the two parted with swords in hand.

Putting away the spyglass, Neftier turned to Hecate. "It would seem that I have lost all my lackeys," she said. "No matter, I will soon devour this city and avenge my dearest brother Friagne."

She waved her hand over an open space on the floor, creating a glowing layout of Misaki City. This map revealed the progress of the Synchronization links. The Nega-hunter smiled as she saw that the links were now spreading quickly. Suddenly, one of the major links near one of the three towers broke, causing the lesser links under it to dissolve. Another major link shattered, with the same result.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Neftier roared as she angrily took Hecate by the collar.

The Supreme Throne smiled. "Your plan is failing Nega-hunter," she said. "You are a clever strategist, but so is Yuji."

"What is that bastard doing?" Neftier said as she tightened her grip. "Tell me!"

Hecate glared at the Nega-hunter. A glare that had frightened many Denizens and intimidated Crimson Lords while she was still in Bal Masque. Neftier loosened her grip as the Supreme Throne spoke coldly. "Never call him that again, Denizen."

Neftier released Hecate and proceeded to the edge of the rooftop. Using the Vulture's Eye, she scanned the city for Yuji and Shana. It was not long until she discovered the latter carefully selecting and destroying Torches with a single slash of her sword.

The Nega-hunter put away the Vulture's Eye and took out the Death Spike. "If you want something done you'll have to do it yourself," she said, taking to the skies.

NHNHNHNHNHNH

Yoshida Kazumi watched the Haridan anxiously, at the same time she guided Shana in locating the major linked Torches. She, Shana and Yuji had decided that, instead of randomly destroying all of the Torches, they would find and break the major links of the Synchronization chain.

"Shana-chan, the next one is an old lady two blocks north of you," Yoshida told Shana over her bookmark.

"_Got it_," Shana replied.

Yoshida continued to observe the Haridan. The seeker spell for negative Power of Existence was still active, and the girl kept a close eye on the main radio tower. Beside her, Satou was now conscious, but his body was still too numb for him to move or even speak. It seemed that Pslyk's tranquilizer had a longer lasting effect on humans than on beings that could manipulate Power of Existence.

Yoshida noticed a small pulse on the surface of the barrier around the main radio tower. She took up her bookmark again and reported it to Shana and Yuji.

"_That's probably Neftier_," Yuji said over his bookmark. "_Shana, you know what to do._"

YSYSYSYSYYSYS

Neftier caught sight of Shana high above Misaki City. The latter did not seem to notice her, so she thought that she had the element of surprise. She charged, brandishing the Death Spike, when suddenly, Shana took off at great speed, without even looking in the Nega-hunter's direction.

"What's that brat up to?" Neftier asked herself as she gave chase.

Both the Denizen and the Flame Haze steadily flew downward, evading the buildings. Shana still did not seem to notice her pursuer. She flew lower until she was fifteen feet above the street. Neftier decided to end the chase, realizing that the Flame Haze was up to something. She was about to cast a spell when Shana turned a corner. The Nega-hunter followed and soon discovered that she had made a big mistake.

Around that corner, Yuji had been waiting. His sword, Blutsauger, was embedded in the full tank of a gas truck. As soon as they had made eye contact, the Mystes charged Power of Existence into the sword and ignited the fuel. The tank exploded and flames scorched everything within range. Only Neftier and Yuji would survive the explosion unscathed, and they both knew it.

However, the explosion was not meant to hurt the Denizen, its purpose was to blind her. Neftier realized this when thick silver chains wrapped around her. As the flames died down, she saw Shana rebound from another truck, causing the vehicle to flip. The Flame Haze charged with intense speed, her sword pointed forward and burning furiously.

Neftier, however, was quick to react. She sent electricity flowing through the chains that bound her and shocked the Mystes holding them at the other end. In his pain, Yuji released his chains. Neftier barely had time to evade the Shana's attack. She ducked under the Flame Haze and kicked her in the stomach. The momentum sent Shana spinning out of control and into a wall.

Neftier stood up and assumed a defensive stance. "I admit you two really had me going," she said, "but did you actually think you could get rid of me that easily?"

Shana recovered and advanced toward the Denizen, but she also kept her distance. Yuji picked up Blutsauger from the ruins of the gasoline truck and took the opposite flank.

"Give up Neftier, while you still can," the Mystes said.

"And why would I do that?" the Nega-hunter replied calmly.

"You're outnumbered and we've found a fatal flaw in your plan," Shana said.

"I'd rather die than give up on avenging my brother," Neftier said.

"They always want to do it the hard way," Shana muttered before attacking Neftier.

The Flame Haze leaped at the Denizen and chopped with her sword. The latter parried the blow with the Death Spike. She pushed Shana away and kicked at Yuji, who was about to strike her at the rear. The Nega-hunter levitated above the two as they recovered.

"A backstab?" Neftier taunted. "I assumed you would have tried something better."

She hurled down many javelin duplicates at Shana and Yuji. Both managed to dodge the shower. They prepared for another attack when they noticed that the javelins began to glow. They jumped away in opposite directions when the javelins exploded simultaneously.

"Even together, you two cannot defeat my mastery of negative Power of Existence," Neftier said. She charged a ball of black fire and launched it at Yuji.

The Mystes thought that the fireball would have no effect on him because of the Anti-Flame Ring Azure. He was surprised when it passed through Azure's barrier and hit him in the chest, but what was even more surprising was that the fire was cold. The force of the blow knocked him to the ground.

"What happened?" Yuji said as he stood up again. He narrowly dodged another black fireball.

"You didn't realize it yet?" Neftier said. "The polarities of Power of Existence are like the polarities of a magnet, the opposites attract while the same type repels. Azure is only capable of creating a positive barrier. I, on the other hand, had learned a very rare barrier spell which blocks out any spell attack of either polarity."

"If fire won't hurt you, then maybe this will!" Shana cried as she lunged forward with her sword raised.

Neftier handily countered the attack and sent the Flame Haze flying straight into the second floor of a building beside her.

"Plan your attacks more carefully," Alastor advised Shana, "like her brother, the Nega-hunter is not easily beaten by straightforward attacks."

Neftier was about to attack Shana when a silver fireball exploded harmlessly on the barrier around her.

"What are you trying to do Mystes?" she said calmly. "Weren't you listening to what I just said?"

"Yes, I heard what you said," Yuji said confidently. "You said that it was a barrier spell, an Unrestricted Method. My Anti-Flame Ring might not be able to block out as much as your barrier spell can, but it doesn't need Power of Existence to fuel it like you do."

Neftier gasped, realizing that the young Mystes had found her most fatal Achilles heel. Before she could do anything, Shana caught on to Yuji's plan. The Flame Haze unleashed spirals of intense flames on the stunned Nega-hunter's barrier while Yuji hurled several large, silver fireballs. In a matter of moments, Neftier found herself left with only a quarter of her power. She was forced to put down the energy-draining barrier and tried to escape. However, she had only managed to fly for two meters when a silver chain latched onto her legs.

"We're ending this now!" Shana yelled as she charged again with her sword blazing.

Neftier had no choice but to block the attack with the Death Spike. She held the javelin up, holding both ends. The flaming sword came down on the javelin's pole, cleaving it in two. The Nega-hunter gasped and kicked Shana away. The next second, she shocked Yuji again through his chains and freed herself.

"You... you...you... broke brother's gift," Neftier said, dropping the two useless shafts. "That was the first thing he had ever given me." Her eyes burned wildly with anger. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!" she cried out in rage.

In the blink of an eye, she took out the Pin Lace and snared Yuji with it. Shana tried to attack, but the Denizen released a shockwave that knocked her down to the ground. Before either the Mystes or the Flame Haze could make a move, Neftier used the tranquilizing spell known as Sand on them.

As Yuji struggled to stay awake, Neftier landed in front of him.

"I'll make you pay dearly," she said. "I'll make you two wish you had never been born…"

NSYNSYNSYNSY

"…Yuji…"

"Huh? Shana?" Yuji said, half asleep.

"…Yuji…?"

"Have we… failed?" the Mystes said as he wearily opened his eyes.

"Yuji!" Shana cried out in relief.

The Mystes looked to the red haired girl beside him. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Shana replied, "we were both out for hours. I came to around thirty minutes ago and saw Neftier go downstairs."

"Downstairs?" Yuji repeated. Looking around, he realized that he was on the corner of a rooftop. At the middle of the wide space was a table bearing a familiar looking music box. Across the Mystes and the table was the main radio tower and a weakened Hecate. Above them, the Fuzetsu was still active.

He tried to stand up but found that he was bound with a restraining spell. He struggled hard to break loose, but failed.

"It's no use Mystes," Neftier said as she came up again on the roof. In her hand was a crystal jar with a single dead strand of blue hair inside it. "No matter how much you struggle, you won't break loose. Only someone capable of wielding negative Power of Existence can free you."

"Why have you kept us alive?" Yuji asked.

"Before I destroy the three of you, I'm going to make you all suffer," Neftier replied. "You may have prevented me from devouring this city, but in the process, you've left it highly unstable."

"You're not thinking of removing the Fuzetsu?!"

"Oh I am, I am," Neftier said. "Tell me," she said as she made her way to the music box, "do you remember this trinket?"

"That's the music box Sorath and Tyrael had," Shana said. "I thought I destroyed it."

"Some Hougus, like my brother's bell, can easily be destroyed," Neftier explained, "others, like your sword and the Reiji Maigo, are near-indestructible; but some other Hougus, like this music box, can be repaired using only a fragment. But you damaged it so severely that now it can only hold up a Fuzetsu."

The Nega-hunter suddenly laughed maniacally. "All I have to do is close this box and the reality of Misaki City will fall apart!"

"Nega-hunter, please reconsider," Alastor pleaded. "If you put down the Fuzetsu now, the balance will shatter and it would lead to the end of the world."

"Do you think I care?" Neftier said. "I've lost everything. But if I'm going, I'm taking you all with me!!"

"She's gone insane!" Shana cried out.

"Say your last words everyone!" Neftier yelled out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Hecate screamed as she Synchronized with the Nega-hunter in the nick of time. The Denizen dropped the music box, but fortunately, it didn't close. Both beings fell in a trance-like state.

Suddenly, the rooftop and everything nearby began to warp and twist. A black hole began to form between the Nega-hunter and the Supreme Throne. It began sucking in everything, including the music box, and the Fuzetsu over the city began to crack. Shana found herself being slowly pulled into the black hole. She slammed her feet into the concrete floor and tried to resist it. She looked to Yuji. Strangely, he wasn't affected. However, his body was surrounded in not only silver fire, but black fire as well.

"What's going on?" Yuji asked Alastor.

"The void within Hecate is being greatly intensified by the negative Power of Existence within Neftier." The Flame of Heaven answered. "That deep emptiness has become so powerful that it's pulling in everything with the essence of positive Existence."

"But why am I not affected?" the Mystes said curiously.

"_You will find that out in due time_," came the voice of the Silver. "_For now, do what you have to do._"

The Mystes broke the restraining spell on himself effortlessly. He found that, for some reason, he could walk over the growing black hole normally. He made his way over the black hole and was about to attack Neftier when he realized that if he destroyed her now, the Synchronization would also kill Hecate. He knew there was only one other action left to take: he had to Synchronize with Hecate and break her away from the Nega-hunter.

He ran up to Hecate's side and took her hands. His body immediately fell into a trance-like state while his spirit entered the Synchronized realm.

SYHNSYHNSYHN

Yuji found himself on a grassy plain. It was daytime, and he could see a castle in the distance. He began to make his way there when he found Hecate concealed in a nearby bush. The Mystes approached the Supreme Throne.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Hecate looked at him with surprise and suddenly pulled him down beside her.

"Watch," she whispered.

In front of the bush where the two hid, Neftier was locked in a battle against a male Flame Haze with a long cloak and a curved dagger. The Nega-hunter wore a flowing black cape.

"Be careful," the dagger said. It spoke with a feminine voice. "This one seems odd but dangerous."

"Odd?" Neftier said. "I don't know about that, but let's try dangerous."

She charged head on with both hands burning with black fire. The Flame Haze simply jumped over her and knocked her down with a kick. He was going to deliver the finishing blow when a golden chain wrapped around his arm.

Friagne suddenly came out of nowhere, holding the other end of the chain. He was dressed in bright white robes. In his other hand he carried the Death Spike.

"Big mistake my friend," the Hunter said as he swung the javelin. In the next moment, the Flame Haze found a duplicate of the weapon protruding from both sides of his upper body. He died and the dagger vanished.

"Not bad for your first attempt at fighting a Flame Haze," Friagne said to his sister. "But I think it would be better if you had a weapon."

The Hunter handed the Death Spike to Neftier. "I hope this will do," he said.

Neftier nodded graciously.

"We're in the Nega-hunter's memory, reaching back to medieval Europe," Hecate told Yuji.

"Her memory?" Yuji said. Suddenly, everything warped and the two discovered themselves on a balcony in Sereiden.

"Brother, are you really going to try such a thing?" Neftier asked Friagne. Both were looking over the balcony. "Are you really going to devour an entire city?"

"Where did you find that out?" Friagne responded.

"Beol Peol told me."

Friagne sighed. The doll Rinne, Marianne, who sat on his arm, spoke to the Nega-hunter.

"It may take some years to find a city with the perfect conditions," she said. "Besides that, we still need to hunt for two specific Hougus in order accomplish the devouring: one is a rare bell Hougu and the other is the legendary Haridan."

"Can I come with you?" Neftier asked.

"No," Friagne said. "You have to lead the small group of Denizens I founded, the Tainted Star. I need you to weaken the Bal Masque just enough until Marianne and I return and finish the campaign with our newly achieved power."

"I won't fail you brother," Neftier said. The Hunter produced a crystal jar.

"But before I leave, I want you to have this," he said.

Neftier accepted the gift. Inside she could see a strand of blue hair glowing brightly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a special Hougu that allows you to see what is happening to the person whose hair is inside it," Friagne answered. "It's called the Wandering Heart."

"I'll keep it with me always," Neftier said. "I'll watch all your victories."

"Goodbye sister," Friagne said as he vanished in a flash of bluish-white flame.

Yuji turned to Hecate. She seemed to be in a state of surprise.

"I never would have thought that the true leader of the treacherous Tainted Star was Friagne himself," she said.

Their surroundings warped again. This time, they were at an abandoned Outlaw. Neftier was alone, watching a projection from the Wandering Heart. Yuji and Hecate crept closer. The Mystes was surprised to see that the projected battle was the one with Shana and himself, fighting against Friagne. He watched intently, up to the point of the Hunter's death.

_So many things happened on that fateful day_, he thought. _That was the day Shana agreed to use the name I gave her_.

He touched his chest. _It was also the day I found out that the most valuable Hougu lay inside me._

"How long do you plan on watching my memories?" Neftier said without even looking at the two intruders. The surroundings of the three beings warped again, but this time, they ended up floating in an empty space.

Hecate cringed and clung onto Yuji. "It's so empty in here," she said.

"Indeed it is," Neftier said. "But this is not your empty heart Supreme Throne, it is _mine_. This is what you, Sakai Yuji, and your Flame Haze friend have reduced me into. Without my brother, I am empty."

"You're not empty," Hecate said. "You still have your memories with him."

"But the memories just make it all worse," Neftier said. "The more I look back, the emptier I become."

Hecate gasped, realizing that the same thing might happen to her.

"You're a fool Neftier," Yuji said coldly. "You're the only one that made yourself like this. You keep looking back only to fuel your anger and hatred towards me and Shana." The boy's tone changed to one more sympathetic. "But even an empty being full of anger, like Margery-san, can find peace if she moved forward. Memories are memories, but you have to look ahead."

Hecate felt better after hearing what Yuji had said, but Neftier was not comforted. The Nega-hunter began to laugh insanely.

"You dare compare me with that lesser creature?" she said. "Ha! I'm not going to stay here and be preached to. But I'll 'look ahead' to your doom!"

"Push her out of the Synchronization, quick!" Yuji said to Hecate urgently.

YHNFYHNFYHNF

Back in reality, everything that had been taken in by the black hole, including the music box Hougu, had returned. The Fuzetsu and the physical structures nearby had stabilized.

Shana watched as Neftier was knocked back by some unseen force. The Flame Haze reached for her sword, but she felt that something big would happen. Putting her trust in Yuji and Hecate, she dove for cover.

Neftier stood and faced the Mystes and the Crimson Lord, both of which were still Synchronized. The Nega-hunter raised herself high from the floor, forming a great ball of deep black fire. At the same time, Yuji and Hecate summoned Trigon in their hands. They pointed it at their enemy and began to charge it with what little power they had left.

At that moment, midnight struck.

In an instant, the Reiji Maigo filled both Yuji and Hecate's capacities to the brim. It also fully charged Trigon to its limit. The Synchronized pair spoke a single word with one voice.

"Aster."

They unleashed the maxed out power from Trigon on the Nega-hunter. The barrage of thick energy beams would have been simply overwhelming for anything it hit.

In the last second, Neftier regained her senses and realized what she had brought upon herself.

"I'm sorry brother," the Nega-hunter muttered as the beams of bluish-silver light closed in around her.


	13. The End of Hecate

**Note:** This chapter is actually meant to be an epilogue of the first arc and a prologue to that next to come.

**Note:** Please review

**Chapter 13:** The End of Hecate

As the Nega-hunter Neftier met her defeat, another battle went on in Sereiden's main hall. The Crimson Lords Sydonay and Dantalion were in the middle of a battle against many Denizens, all of which were under Beol Peol's command.

"Of all the Crimson Lords and Denizens _you_ just had to be the only one left on my side," Sydonay said sarcastically. With a massive claw in his chimera form he crushed one of the opposing Denizens.

"Ahhhhhh, but the only reason I'm fighting with you is because I want to get out of my contract with Beol Peol," Dantalion said. He was fighting with a long drill in each hand and a small missile launcher mounted on either shoulder. All around him were the remains of lesser Domino Rinne, destroyed by the Crimson Lords' enemies. Even Domino 28 was badly damaged, but its head was still functioning.

Sydonay dispatched several more denizens with his claws and the spear-like Hougu known as the Shintetu Nyoi, causing the remaining Denizens to fall back and regroup. The Denizens charged. Sydonay was about to meet them head on when he noticed Dantalion produce a giant gatling gun. The Seeking Researcher fired it and beams of energy ripped through the wave of Denizens.

Out of nowhere, a thick chain wrapped around the gun's barrel and ripped it in half. A figure from the shadows pulled the chain back and stepped forward. It was none other than the Judge of Paradoxes, Beol Peol herself.

"Why do you still insist on getting in my way Thousand Changes?" she said. "We've been at this for days and it's literally breaking Bal Masque in half."

"I just want you to stay away from my Hecate," Sydonay replied, transforming back into his normal guise. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you don't ruin her life... again."

"I couldn't care less about that little girl," said Beol Peol. "All I want is the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo."

Sydonay shook his head. "By now Hecate's probably made contact with that Mystes," he said. "If you take him away from her she'll become empty again. And that's the last thing I need."

Beol Peol turned to Dantalion. By this time, Fecor brought in more Denizens and surrounded the Crimson Lords.

"What about you?" the Judge of Paradoxes said. "There are many more plans left to complete here. Why are you so determined to break our contract?"

"That contract is limiting my full potential," the Seeking Researcher replied. "I want to go out into the world and conduct more unrestrained and faaaaaaabulous experiments!"

Beol Peol sighed. "You two are really stubborn," she said. She stepped away and spoke to the Denizens around her.

"Kill them," she commanded coldly.

All of the Denizens charged at once. Sydonay transformed into a chimera again and knocked back the entire wave.

"Use it!" He ordered Dantalion.

"Which 'it' are you referring to?" Dantalion asked calmly.

Sydonay swatted away more of the Denizens. "The transporter you dolt!"

As Dantalion fumbled for the device hidden somewhere in his lab coat, a giant solid block formed above the Crimson Lords, courtesy of Fecor's Magnesia.

"Hurry up!" Sydonay urged.

"Here it is!" Dantalion said as pulled out a remote with a single red button.

The giant block came down as Dantalion pressed the red button. The two Crimson Lords vanished in a flash of light right before the block smashed on the floor where they once stood.

Fecor removed the block, allowing Beol Peol to inspect whatever it crushed. Evidently, the Crimson Lords had escaped and were even able to take the head of Domino 28 with them.

"This doesn't change anything," the Judge of Paradoxes said to her subordinates. "We will proceed as planned."

She put a hand on Fecor's shoulder. "Congratulations," she said, "you've just been promoted to General of Bal Masque."

BSDFBSDFBSDF

It wasn't long until Margery and Wilhelmina found Shana, Hecate and Yuji on the rooftop.

"What happened?" Wilhelmina asked. "We just came to a moment ago."

"Neftier is dead, thanks to the combined efforts of these three," Alastor said.

"Aww, so we missed the fight," Margery said.

"Our job here's almost done," Yuji said. "All that's left for us to do is to repair the city."

"I'll help you with that," Margery said. "We'll have to adjust a lot of stuff in this city so that everything fits chronologically. I tell you, that won't be easy, even for me. Get Kazumi to help us with the Haridan."

"I'll gather the still useable Hougus left by our enemies," Wilhelmina said, picking up the Wandering Heart and the Vulture's Eye. She placed them in an improvised bag made out of ribbons. After doing so, she took out the Treasure Hunter Hougu she had found earlier and took off.

Hecate and Shana were left alone with nothing to do.

"Are... are you still going to kick me out of this city?" The Supreme Throne asked timidly.

She turned to Shana and was surprised to see her smiling. "No, I won't," she said. "You deserve to be here if you really love Yuji like I do."

Hecate smiled in return. "So I may have a new beginning right here," she muttered. "I will no longer be the Supreme Throne Hecate of the Bal Masque Trinity, but Konoe Fumina, the Fulfilled Soul of Misaki City."

"One thing though," Shana said. "I won't lose to you or to Kazumi"

"Likewise," Hecate replied.

YSHMWYSHMW

After some time, Kazumi saw that the city was put back in order. She spoke to Yuji and Margery on her bookmark.

"Alright Sakai-kun," she said. "You can put the Fuzetsu down now."

She watched as the representation of the Unrestricted Method vanished from the Haridan. By now, Satou had fully recovered from Pslyk's tranquilizer.

"You know Satou-kun," Yoshida said, "I really envy Shana-chan and Fumina-chan. Both of them can fight by Sakai-kun's side while all I can do is guide them with the Haridan."

Satou reflected on her words and realized that he felt the same way as she did for Margery. He also remembered the days when he first found out about the Crimson Realm.

"It's a good start," he said.


	14. The Return of Konoe Fumina

**Note: **I just made a new poll to help me decide on who gets Yuji in the end. Please check it out on my profile page.

**Note: **Please Review

**Note: **From now on,I will be adding a new section to each new arc called 'Eternity so Far' in order to help readers keep track with this long term story.

* * *

_Eternity so far _(spoken in Yuji's point of view):

"_None of us had expected the sister of Friagne to come to Misaki City, but for Hecate to return, wishing to become a human, was even more surprising. During the summer break, not only did we battle a Crimson Denizen capable of using negative Power of Existence and her group, but we also tried to figure out what to with the former Priestess of Bal Masque. No one, not even myself, had found it easy to accept her, but when she had proven herself by helping us defeat Neftier, even Shana took her in. _

"_At one point in the battle, I met the two beings living within the Reiji Maigo, Johan and the mysterious Silver. Since then, my powers seemed to have significantly increased, and my flame had become not only silver, but black as well. I'm not sure what's happening to me exactly, but I know it will only make things more complicated."_

**Chapter 14:** The Return of Konoe Fumina

Yuji jogged laps around his neighborhood as he always did when no one would train him. Behind him, a weary Satou tried to catch up. Around the human boy's neck was the vessel of Alastor urging him onward. Yuji chuckled as he remembered this old scenario.

"Pick up the pace," Alastor told Satou. "Don't stop until we reach the end."

"Man, you're worse than my gym coach," the boy replied.

"Do you want the training or not?"

Satou sighed. "Yes, I want the training."

"Then stop complaining and keep jogging."

"Yeah, yeah."

"A single 'yes' will do."

"What's so funny?" Satou said when he saw Yuji stifle a laugh.

"It's nothing," Yuji replied.

"By the way, what is Shana-chan doing, making us jog on our own?" Satou asked.

"That's something Alastor and I have been wondering ever since the first time she did the same to me," Yuji said. "Come on, we're almost there."

YSAYSAYSA

"Wilhelmina?! What are you doing?" Shana yelled as the Specialist of Everything accidentally (and ironically) caused a simple and basic dish to erupt in flames.

"I'm sorry," Wilhelmina said, "I did not expect this kind of result."

"It's alright Carmel-san," Chigusa said kindly as she put out the fire, "you've actually improved since you first began your lessons."

"What happened here?" Hecate – or rather, Konoe Fumina asked as she entered the kitchen. Her appearance was now completely alike to the faux vessel she had used before, with her skin tone not so pale and her hair pine green. She coughed when she breathed in a bit of the black cloud of smoke fogging the room.

"Did something burn?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it Fumina-chan," Chigusa said. "This happens every week."

"What were you doing?" Konoe inquired, fanning away smoke.

"Cooking lessons," Wilhelmina answered as she activated the mechanical chimney above the stove, venting the troublesome black fog outside.

"Could I try?" Konoe asked.

"I don't see why you can't," Chigusa said. "Let me just get you an apron."

She picked out a white apron with a floral design and helped Konoe put it on.

"Will this be your first time cooking?" the kindly mother asked.

"Yes," Konoe replied.

_Since she's always fed on Power of Existence in Sereiden, I doubt she can be any better than me or Wilhelmina_, Shana thought.

"Since it's your first time, we'll start off with an omlette," Chigusa said.

To everyone's great surprise, Konoe Fumina had not only followed Chigusa's teaching properly, but had made a perfect omlette. It was, in fact, so well made, it sparkled.

"What the hell?" Shana mumbled. "How could she have been able to do that when all she did before was lock herself away in Sereiden."

"I'm amazed Fumina-chan!" Chigusa said excitedly. "I thought this was your first time."

"It is," Konoe replied. "I just have a good teacher."

"You flatter me, I'm not that good," Chigusa said. "You, however, are a natural."

She turned to Shana and Wilhelmina. "Don't be discouraged, you're also both very good," she said cheerfully when they saw their expressions change. "Let's continue today's lesson, shall we?"

Suddenly, Konoe fell into a slight trance. "Yuji's just a block away from here, he's almost back," she said.

"How do you know that?" Wilhelmina asked.

"I'm not sure," Konoe answered, "I just do."

"Maybe you have some kind of special link to my son," Chigusa said. "In any case, we wouldn't want him catching us doing this, so let's play it safe and follow Fumina-chan's prediction."

SCWFSCWFSCWF

"I'm back," Yuji said as he entered his home, supporting an exhausted Satou on his shoulder.

"Welcome home," Chigusa greeted her son from the kitchen. Sitting on the couch in the den were Shana and Konoe. Wilhelmina helped clean up the usual mess in the kitchen discreetly.

Yuji and Satou slumped down on the couch beside the girls. As the latter returned Alastor to Shana, the Flame of Heaven spoke.

"This human is quite extraordinary," he said. "He had managed to keep up with Yuji, despite the fact that they were going for more than a mile without stopping. He may not be able to reinforce himself or use Power of Existence like you could, but his determination fuels his strength. He collapsed a few minutes before we arrived back here, however."

"Where's all that drive coming from anyway?" Yuji asked.

"I don't see why I have to answer that," Satou replied dryly. Then, he fell asleep instantly.

"Hey Hecate, how were you able to tell where Yuji was exactly?" Shana said. "I could sense his presence like any Flame Haze could, even without Alastor, but only to a certain extent."

"I told you, I'm not Hecate anymore. Call me Konoe Fumina," Konoe remarked.

"I'm still not used to that," Shana said. "We just defeated Neftier at midnight today, and I'm still tired from that battle, but you and Yuji were recharged by the Reiji Maigo, and repairing the city didn't even take half of your capacities since Margery was helping."

"Wait a minute," Yuji said, "you can tell exactly where I am?"

"And also, what you are doing and seeing," Konoe said. "I think this connection is a result of using our power together while we were Synchronized at midnight."

"You think it works both ways?" Yuji asked.

"I'm not sure," Konoe replied. "I was only aware of it an hour ago."

"I hope that connection isn't permanent," Shana muttered.

"What was that Shana?" Yuji asked.

"What? I didn't say anything," Shana denied.

"But I'm sure--"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

At that moment, Shana's cellphone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi! How's it goin'?" a cheerful female voice was clearly heard.

"Ogata-san?"

"Yep, it's me. You know, tomorrow's our last day of summer break and we didn't really gather together even once."

_Some of us did, though it was only to fight against a new enemy_, Shana thought. "So, why did you call?" she asked bluntly.

"Well, it just so happens that Ike scored us a free trip to a beach just outside the city. We'll be going tomorrow, but I'm sure you don't have anything planned. Oh, and there's more than enough room for our circle, so maybe you could bring an extra friend or two. You think you could make it Shana-chan?"

Shana looked at Yuji, who nodded in agreement. "I think it's a good idea. Where are we meeting?"

"At the bus station near our school," Ogata replied. "Be there at 7:00. Oh, and don't forget to pick out a great _swimsuit_." She had spoken the last word so softly that even Yuji did not hear it. "See ya!"

Shana hung up her phone. She snatched Konoe by the arm and handed Alastor to Yuji.

"The two of us are going out for a while," she said. "So you and Satou-kun will have to train by yourselves again."

"Where are you going?" Yuji asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Well, I have to know if—."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! We're leaving!"

"Man, Sakai, you're really dense when it comes to this sort of thing, aren't you?" Satou remarked weakly when the two had left.

"Mmm hmm," Alastor said in agreement.

SYHAOSYHAO

"Where are we going?" Konoe asked Shana as the latter still dragged her by the arm, walking briskly.

"To a department store," Shana replied, "to buy swimsuits."

"Swimsuits?" Konoe repeated.

"I bet you've never worn one before," Shana said. She, however, had rarely worn one out of school herself.

"There's also something that's been disturbing me," Shana said as she relaxed her grip on Konoe's arm, "how the hell were you able to make such a perfect omlette on your first try?"

"Well, since the day the Konoe Fumina and Hecate parts of me joined together, I stopped my praying habits to study a lot of human books, especially the ones on cooking," Konoe answered. "And one of the special abilities of a Priestess of Bal Masque is to absorb a great amount of information and skill from texts alone."

"Lucky you," Shana said with an annoyed tone. The two continued moving and were quickly nearing the store Shana had decided on.

Konoe spoke. "But I still can't compare to someone who cooks with so much feeling and love as--."

"Kazumi?" Shana said as she met the said girl at the door of the department store. "What are you doing here?"

"Ogata-san insisted that I come," Yoshida replied.

"Hi Yoshida! Shana-chan!" a female voice called out. In a moment a dark haired girl joined them.

"Speak of the devil," Shana said.

"I didn't expect to see you here, especially since I just gave you the invitation a moment ago," Ogata said. "You sure move fast." She looked at Konoe and gasped.

"Konoe-san!" Ogata exclaimed as she embraced the green haired girl. "It's been such a long time! How have you been?"

The three other girls gaped widely. They had never expected anyone besides themselves to remember Konoe Fumina.

"Y-you remember me?" Konoe asked.

"Of course! We had so much fun together!" Ogata replied. "But you stopped going to school so suddenly. We've been wondering what might have happened to you. Even the authorities couldn't find any trace of your whereabouts. But I'm glad you've come back, our prodigal sister!"

Ogata put her hand on Konoe's shoulder and led her into the swimsuit section. As she chatted with the reformed Crimson Lord, Shana and Yoshida held a whispered conference.

"She remembered," Yoshida said. "And the authorities were searching for her. How could that happen?"

"Hecate reestablished her existence as Konoe Fumina, so everything must have adjusted to her return, as if her vanishment was only physical," Shana explained.

"In either case, I'm glad everyone remembers now," Yoshida said.

Ogata picked out a two piece swimsuit for Konoe to try on. Suddenly remembering the Crimson Lord's new connection with Yuji, Shana came beside her and gave her one command.

"Don't look into the mirror!" she whispered.

SHYOSHYOSHYO

"You pervert! Take this!"

A two-inch tall, pink haired girl in a black cloak screamed out as she waved her wand and caused a teenage boy in a blue jacket to become the victim of a violent explosion.

"What is this program called again?" Alastor asked Yuji as he watched the television with his vessel on the Mystes' palm. Beside them, Satou was sound asleep.

"Zero-tan no Tsukaima," Yuji answered. "The female lead seems a lot like Shana, don't you think?"

"I can agree to that."

"That's weird," Yuji said as his cheeks suddenly flushed. "Why am I suddenly blushing?"

* * *

**Note:** Sorry it took so long, but I had a lot of stuff to do. This chapter was also somewhat of a challenge because it was mostly about girls (I'm a boy).

**Note:** I got the idea of Hecate becoming a genius from reading a lot of books from the anime Clannad. Guess who was the inspiration.


	15. Travel and Talk

**Note:** Please review

**Note:** Forgive me if the title is bad. It's the best I can come up with.

* * *

**Chapter 15:** Travel and Talk

Late night was over Misaki City. Shana was fast asleep on her bed but Konoe was still wide awake on the futon beside her. Fortunately, as a Crimson Lord, she needed little to no sleep. Besides that fact, she was too exited for the trip they would have the next day, and it was painfully long since she had last interacted with friends. She also kept wondering how Yuji would react to her in a cute swimsuit.

She did not know it, but she was becoming more and more human.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

"Hey Shana?" Yuji asked as he escorted her and Konoe to the bus station where they were to meet up with the others.

"What is it?" Shana replied.

"What were you doing yesterday? When you left my house with Konoe-san you didn't return for Alastor at all, so I had to give him to Carmel-san in the evening. At that time she told me that you still weren't home."

"Do you really want to know?" Shana asked.

"Yeah," Yuji said. "I was a bit worried actually, but I knew you wouldn't get in trouble so easily. And I didn't sense any disturbance from Konoe-san."

"Could you tell what she was doing?"

"Not really, our connection is still kinda vague, but it might become clearer eventually."

"Anyway, I'll tell you what happened. When we left to... um... get some supplies for today..."

"Supplies?"

"Y-yeah, like sunscreen. Now don't interrupt! We met Kazumi and Ogata-san while we were shopping and, to our surprise, she remembered Konoe."

"She remembered?!"

"Shut up! I told you not to interrupt. Yes, she remembered. We were intending to go home earlier, but since it was Ogata-san, she wanted to do some catching up with Konoe and kept us moving and celebrating all over the city. We also had to report to the police that she was no longer 'missing'."

"Hmm, so if everyone remembers Konoe-san because she's reestablished her existence," Yuji said, "then that must mean that her mansion is hers again."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Yuji and I were thinking of transferring the Haridan and everything else to my mansion," Konoe said.

"You see, it might be too difficult for those who can't fly to enter our base, since they have to climb a lot of stairs," Yuji explained. "Also, since most of our battles are in the main parts of the city, wouldn't it be best if we had the Haridan at a safe distance?"

"It's not a bad idea," Shana said. "Wilhelmina does need more room for her documents from Outlaw and she insists on keeping every paper. I'll discuss it with her and Margery later." She suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Wait, you and Hecate knew you were thinking the same thing?"

Yuji and Konoe shrugged. "I guess we did," Yuji said, "there's still a lot about this connection that we haven't figured out."

"Let's get going," Konoe said cheerfully, trying to avoid any conflict, "we wouldn't want to be late."

"You're right," Yuji said, "let's forget about all this just for now, okay, Shana?"

Shana nodded. "Sure," she said as she took Yuji's arm and continued walking with him. But as soon as she did, Konoe felt that Yuji was troubled about something, though she couldn't tell what it was because his mind still wasn't completely open.

YSHYSHYSHYSH

"You're finally here," Ike said as the trio arrived at the bus station. The other friends had already arrived ahead of them, along with two tag alongs: Margery Daw, who had eavesdropped on Satou using his bookmark when he was invited, and Fujita Harumi, the girl with glasses who had dragged Ike around to "help" him do exhausting jobs on so many occasions that her very presence almost made him traumatic.

"Hello Konoe-san," Ike greeted the green-haired girl. "It's been quite a while. How are you now that you're back in Misaki?"

"I've been doing well," Konoe replied. "Shana-chan, Yuji and Kazumi-chan have been taking good care of me since my arrival."

"When did you come back?" Fujita asked.

"A few days ago," Konoe answered.

"You told Ogata-san yesterday that you haven't been living at your mansion since your return," Fujita said. "So, where were you staying?"

"In Shana-chan's apartment. That big house feels so cold and empty."

"That's right," Ogata said, "she's been living alone in that huge mansion since she first came here."

"They don't remember her butler?" Shana whispered to Yuji.

"Konoe-san reestablished her existence, but not his," Yuji replied. "And after hearing what she just said, I think you should move in with Konoe-san. That way, she won't be lonely and you don't have to travel any distance to the base."

"I thought we were going to forget about all that for now."

"Sorry."

"Now that everyone's finally here, let's get on the road," Ike said to the group.

As the friends boarded the bus one-by-one, Yuji spoke with Ike.

"Is it going to be all right with you, since you have that extreme motion sickness and all?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," Ike replied, "I made sure to bring at least five barf-bags this time, though I don't think they'll all be filled by the end of the trip. I also brought a lot of medical supplies."

YSHIOFYSHIOF

"_Bleeeeaaaaccchh!_"

"That's the third bag you've used Ike," Fujita, who sat beside him, noted. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah," Ike said, desperately trying to fight his greatest curse. "I'm fine."

The bus the gang had taken was already out of Misaki City and on the highway, headed for its destination. Ike had chosen to sit at the window side near the vehicle's middle section, hoping that that position would help against his motion sickness. Behind him and Fujita, Satou sat with Margery while Tanaka Eita sat with his official girlfriend, Ogata. And behind them, Yuji sat next to Konoe as Shana sat next to Kazumi.

"_Bleeeeaaaaaccchh!_" Ike filled up the entire bag, a scene which disturbed many of the passengers.

"There he goes again," Margery said. "Shouldn't he be dead by now?"

"Do you think you can fix him with one of your Unrestricted Methods?" Satou whispered.

"I don't know any spell that cures motion sickness, but if you're that annoyed, I can always blow him up," Margery joked. She looked at Ogata and Tanaka.

"Eita, you haven't said a word since Margery-nee-san joined us," Ogata said. The couple had been addressing each other by their given names for some time now. "Is something wrong?" the girl asked.

"Huh? Oh, It's nothing, really," Tanaka replied.

"Hey, Eita, let's switch places," Margery said. "I want to have a chat with Matake."

"Ah, but we can't do that in a moving bus," Tanaka protested.

"What is this? The usually careless Eita is too afraid of just this little stunt?" Margery teased.

Tanaka still would have objected, but his eyes met Satou's. His old friend had given him a glare that simply said "just do it". Reluctantly, he swiched seats.

"So, has Eita been treating you well?" Margery asked Ogata.

"He sure has _ane-san_," Ogata replied cheerfully.

"Ane-san," Margery repeated to herself. "It's been so long since I've heard that. Anyway, I'm curious, how far have you guys gone? Did you kiss yet?"

Ogata's face became red as an apple. "Ane-san!" she whined.

"They get along pretty well," Satou commented as he watched the two women. Beside him, Tanaka sat silently.

Satou sighed. "How long are you gonna keep quiet like that?"

"I've missed a lot, haven't I?" Tanaka said in a low voice.

"Nothing you really need to get involved in," Satou replied.

Tanaka looked back at Konoe Fumina. "What about her? When did she suddenly return?"

"You remember _everything_ about her, even the fact that she's not human?"

"Yes."

"It's a long story, but it's nothing you should be concerned about," Satou said. "You just have to take care of Ogata-san now, right?"

Tanaka bowed his head. Satou patted him on the back.

"It's alright. I respect that you have someone you want to protect to the point that you're willing to make heavy sacrifices," he said. "And I'm sure you already knew that, so why do you insist on feeling guilty?"

"I don't know. I guess I still feel like I abandoned you when you needed me."

"Honestly, we didn't need you at all," Satou said coldly. "Yoshida's been helping us out with the Haridan since that battle against Sabrac."

"Sabrac?"

"He was a Crimson Lord we fought on the day you last came to my house. In any case, don't feel bad about it. You never abandoned us, and that's the truth. So stop regretting."

Tanaka did not reply. For the rest of the time he had by Satou's side, he stayed silent.

MSTOMSTOMSTO

Yuji looked across the aisle at Shana and Yoshida, who were chatting like best friends should. He sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Konoe asked.

"It's nothing," Yuji replied.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Konoe insisted. "Maybe I'll just Synchronize with you right now and find out."

"What?!"

Konoe smiled cutely. "I'm just joking."

Yuji chuckled nervously.

YHYHYHYHYHYHYH

"So, Shana, has Sakai-kun answered you yet?" Kazumi asked her friend, steering their conversation from a random topic.

"Not yet," Shana replied. "I told him my feelings on that Christmas Eve, but I also told him I can wait for an answer."

"You told him that? Why?"

"Hecate's not the only one with a special bond with him. I can tell that when we met on that fateful day, Yuji was still troubled with something."

"Why should he be troubled?" Kazumi asked. Their voices were now very soft so that neither Yuji nor Konoe could hear them.

"I think, he still wants everything to remain the same, and I think he still hasn't chosen either of us."

"But he went to you didn't he?"

"Technically, the invitations we sent to him were for _us_ to confess our feelings, not the other way around."

"What about White Day? He got you a teddy bear, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he also gave you a stuffed cat."

"But still, what can I possibly give him?"

Shana smiled. "The one thing I can't: an anchor to humanity. If it isn't for you, he might still have a lot of troubles dealing with the fact that he's a Demon Mystes."

"So I still have a chance," Kazumi said.

"Yeah, but I still won't lose," said Shana.

"Hey Shana, what are you guys talking about?" Yuji asked. "You're speaking so quietly all of a sudden."

Shana, taken by surprise when she had heard the Mystes, spoke out almost instinctively.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

* * *

**Note:** This is going to be a long term story, so I think it might be better if Yuji picks one of the girls later on. They're all worthy anyway, right?

**Note:** As you can tell by the title, this chapter was all dialogue. Forgive me if there was nothing interesting. I actually intended this chapter to be like this so that you can have an idea of how everyone's relationships have developed.


	16. Seaside of Peace and Passion

**Chapter 16:** Seaside of Peace and Passion

"Ugh, what happened?" Ike weakly muttered as he regained consciousness. He found himself lying on a mat, shaded by one of two wide umbrellas. "Where are we?"

"We're at the beach," answered Yuji, who was sitting next to him, holding his medicine kit.

"You passed out an hour since our bus left the station," Satou said. "A new record."

Ike sat up and looked around. There was a small number of people on the beach, some basking in the sun, others swimming. He saw Tanaka setting up a beach volleyball net nearby. However, he could not find any of the girls.

"Where's Yoshida-san and the rest?" he asked.

"They left for a while to, well look over there and see for yourself," Yuji said, pointing behind his friend.

The four boys gazed at the five teenage girls that approached them. Each wore a different swimsuit. Shana wore a dark red tankini while, in contrast, Konoe wore a frilled light blue one piece. Next to them, Fujita wore a green one piece, Ogata had an orange two piece. Yoshida, to Ogata's insistence, wore a yellow halter neck bikini with floral designs. They seemed like beautiful rainbow goddesses on Earth. The boys were all agape and were silent for a while until Satou spoke.

"Where's Margery-san?" he asked.

"Right here," Margery answered with a seductive voice.

The busty blonde joined the group clad in a very thin purple sling bikini. All the boys, save Yuji, instantly suffered from a nosebleed. Margery came closer to Yuji, who was still beside Ike, and bent over.

"How come you didn't get a nosebleed like the other guys did?" she said. "Oh wait, you can't, can you?"

Yuji backed away. "Margery-san, are you drunk again?"

"So what if I am!" Margery said loudly. She was indeed, drunk. She had indulged in several cans of beer on the bus after Ogata had asked her to switch back with Tanaka.

Margery, in her intoxication, now turned to Ike.

"How about you little boy?" she said, coming close to him. The helpless Ike was already at his limit and could have passed out at any moment.

Fortunately for him, Satou pulled him away saying, "What do you think you're looking at."

Satou took out a towel and covered Margery with it. "Margery-san, didn't you bring a more decent swimsuit with you? You march back in the changing area right now and change," he said strictly.

"There's a changing area?" Margery said.

Satou flushed at those words and took Margery by the arm. He picked up her bag and proceeded to lead her to the changing area. When they left, there was an awkward silence in the group.

"Um, Sakai-kun, what did she mean by 'you can't get a nosebleed'?" Ogata asked, trying to break the silence.

YIMSYIMS

"Yahoo!" Fujita yelled excitedly as she jumped into the ocean, dragging Ike along with her, as usual. Yoshida and Konoe followed.

"Hey, Yuji," Shana cheerfully said to the Mystes, who seemed to be doing nothing but sitting on the mat. Next to him, Satou was taking care of a half-conscious drunken Margery, who was now wearing a slightly less revealing bikini.

"What are you doing?" Shana asked.

"Watching them," Yuji replied. "I feel like this kind of gathering, to just have fun with our friends, isn't to be taken for granted. It's like we've been fighting forever now, with a new Denizen coming to challenge us almost every month."

"Didn't you tell me something like that before?" Shana said, sitting close beside him.

"I guess so," Yuji said. "You must admit, there are times when you wish you were just a normal human."

Shana simply nodded.

"This is truly the main reason Heca—Konoe-san wanted to come back as a human."

Shana sighed lightly. _You're linked to her yet you still don't realize the _other _reason?_ She thought.

"Every now and then, I wish I had never become a Mystes," Yuji said.

He continued to watch his friends playing happily, completely unaware of the countless dangers that had passed. "What would happen if they found out everything? Would things like this still happen?" he asked.

Shana took Yuji's hand. "I'm sure it will," she said reassuringly.

Yuji smiled. "Thanks for hearing me out Shana," he said.

Shana smiled back. She looked down on her hand, still on his. She pulled it back instinctively, due to her tsundere nature.

"We-well, y-you shouldn't be so gloomy, it's not like you," Shana said, fidgeting.

"Hey! Who's up for some beach volleyball?" Ogata called to the friends around her.

Yuji stood and offered his hand to Shana. "Let's enjoy this while we can," he said. "And by the way, I may regret becoming a Mystes sometimes, but other times, I'm glad that I had."

"Why?" Shana asked as Yuji helped her up.

"If I had never become a Mystes, I would never have met you," Yuji said.

Both Yuji and Shana suddenly blushed when the words came out.

"Sh-shut up!" Shana said. "Let's just go and play with the others."

SYSYSYSY

"Alright, let's get this started!" Ogata asked.

On her side of the volleyball net she had Tanaka and Fujita. The opposing team was composed of Yuji, Shana and Konoe. Yoshida, Ike and Satou decided to sit out the game. Margery, as usual, was asleep with cans of beer littered around her.

"I expect a good challenge from you Shana-chan," Ogata said, putting on her game face.

"Likewise," Shana replied, knowing that Ogata was part of the school's varsity team.

Ogata took the first serve; Shana knocked it back with plenty of force. Ogata saw it coming however, and hit it back with a spike. Before Shana could hit the ball, Konoe came forward and hit it with an underhand pass, causing the ball to fly straight up. Yuji spiked the ball to the opposing side as it reached the peak of its flight. The ball sped down like a bullet and impacted on the sand, spraying much of the particles.

"Wow, I never expected that from those two," Ogata muttered. Shana thought the same thing.

For the rest of the game, Konoe and Yuji dominated, with Shana, surprisingly, not doing much. Yuji and Konoe's movements seemed to be in perfect sync as they passed the ball to one another and hitting it back at their opponents. It was not long before they had won the game.

The two teams joined their friends under the shade, where they were offered cool drinks by Ike.

"I never would have seen that coming Sakai-kun," Ogata said. "You and Konoe-san, you two moved with such perfect timing. You two even beat me. Tell me, what's you're secret?"

Yuji and Konoe looked at each other. "We're not really sure how it happened really," Yuji said.

"Hmmm?" Fujita said suspiciously. "Sakai-san, do you want me do some fortune telling for you and Konoe-san?"

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff," Yuji said.

"A lot of us girls like fortunetelling," Fujita said, taking out a pack of tarot cards. "And I'm pretty good at it."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Yuji said.

"But when they're done, tell my fortune with Yuji," Shana demanded.

"Okay," Fujita said.

"Sh-Shana?" Yuji said.

"I'm just curious," Shana said.

As Fujita began the fortunetelling rites, a glint caught Ogata's eye. It came from the ball they had just used. She stepped out of the shade and picked it up. There was a bit of silver frost on its surface, but it had already begun to melt.

"Hm? That's weird," she muttered.

The frost quickly turned to water and Ogata just stood, still holding the ball, out of surprise and bafflement. She then thought that she might have just imagined it and returned to the group.

"This has got to be the strangest result I've ever had," Fujita said after doing Shana's fortune. "It says that you, along with Sakai-san and Konoe-san are going to live for an extremely long time. The three of you will face great hardships that will all end when Sakai-san makes a great choice. One of you two girls will take him to a path of peace, happiness and… power? The other, however, will lead him down a path of greater hardships, sorrow, and d-destruction. This can't be right, maybe I need to practice a bit more."

_You couldn't be more right, but I can't tell you that_, Shana thought. She glanced at Konoe. _A path leading to destruction? I wonder…_

SYOKSYOK

After a lunch made by Yoshida, the friends ran down to the beach, with only Margery watching from under the shade.

"Hey Konoe! Let him go!" Shana said as the green haired girl playfully clinged onto Yuji as they waded in the sea.

As Shana tried to grab Yuji the three of them lost their balance and stumbled full on the water. Bringing their heads up again, they started laughing and splashing water on each other. On the shoreline, Fujita and Yoshida built a sand castle, next to one made by Konoe and Yuji in the likeness of Sereiden.

"Hey Sakai, wanna race?" Satou challenged.

"Sure," Yuji accepted.

"I'll race too," Ike said.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Yuji asked his friend.

"Hey, I don't really get to use my physique much," Ike said.

"What physique? You just want to show off in front of Yoshida-san," Satou said.

Ike didn't reply. Satou sighed.

"We'll swim to that rock over there," Satou said, pointing to a tall pillar on the ocean. "The first one to get there and return here wins."

"That one," Ike asked, pointing in the same general direction.

"No, the one behind it," Satou said.

"That's far," Yuji said. Ike thought the same thing, but he just gulped.

"What? Are you backing out?" Satou said.

"N-no."

"Then let's do this! Shana-chan, start us off."

The three boys lined up beside one another. Satou glanced back at Margery and readied himself.

"Ready, set, go!" Shana cried out and the boys took off.

"Hey, Marco, how about we make a bet?" Margery proposed to the book-like vessel she had always kept with her.

"What do you have in mind?" Marcosias said.

"If Keisaku wins, you use the purifying flame on me whenever I get drunk for an entire week," Margery said.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll be sober for two weeks."

"You're willing to wager that much? Where did all that faith in a normal human come from?"

"He's not a normal human," Margery said, grinning. "Every day of training with that tsundere brat makes him more and more powerful. He's probably ready to even become a Flame Haze."

"Oh? It seems like you're finally falling for his—d'oh!" Margery slammed her fist harder than usual on the vessel.

"Shut up, stupid Marco," Margery said.

"Getting defensive, are we?" Marcosias continued to tease. The blonde shut the Crimson Lord in the nearest container, which happened to be an ice box.

Yuji and Satou had reached the rock pillar at the same time. They kicked at it to propel themselves in the opposite direction. Ike, however, was just halfway through and soon the two stronger boys passed him.

He looked back as Yuji and Satou swam neck and neck to the finish. Ike sighed and gave up. He realized that his physical power was nowhere near to his friends' and just waded after the two real competitors without even touching the rock.

_What was I thinking?_ Ike thought. _Yoshida-san must think I'm a fool for even trying._

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his foot. He had stepped on a sea urchin. Due to the toxin and his own panic, Ike began to feel faint. Fortunately, Yuji came in time to help him.

"Huh? Sakai?" Ike mumbled.

"You'll be alright," Yuji said.

He pulled his friend on the shore as Yoshida took out an antidote from Ike's medicine kit.

As the friends treated the unfortunate Ike, Margery sighed. "That kid's got real bad luck," she said. "It's a wonder he's survived this long in life."

She opened the ice box beside her and spoke to the book inside. "Anyway, I won the bet."

SYISSYISSYIS

"Today was kinda weird," Yuji said to himself as he was on his way home from the bus station. He looked up at the orange sky. "In the end, we had to go home early. At least Ike can still make it to school tomorrow."

He tried out his link with Konoe again. It seemed to be working better now, for he could sense her walking alongside Shana, heading for their apartment.

"_See you tomorrow,"_ Yuji willed to her.

YYYYYYYY

"Huh?" Konoe said aloud.

"What is it?" Shana asked.

"For a moment, I thought I just heard Yuji's voice."


	17. Flickering Embers

**Chapter 17:** Flickering Embers

It was the beginning of a new day, a day when the young turned back into students and reentered their respective schools. On this day, Yuji had met up with Shana and Konoe in front of the latter's mansion, which was now being cleaned and furnished by Wilhelmina. The Specialist of Everything had already moved everything from the Hirai apartment and would transfer the Haridan and all the other Hougus from Friagne's old chamber later that day with Margery's help.

"Hey Shana, Konoe-san," Yuji greeted. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Shana replied and the trio went on their way.

"Konoe-san, you're worried," Yuji asked the green haired girl. "Is everything alright?"

"Why are you asking her? Aren't you two connected?" Shana asked.

"It's Sereiden," Konoe said. "As the Priestess of Bal Masque, I am linked to Sereiden. I can feel it. It's in pain, being twisted and manipulated by some device."

"How come I can't feel it?" Yuji asked.

"Apparently, you two may be able to feel what the other is feeling, but it does not apply to a connection in which only one of you is involved," explained Alastor.

"So, simply put, I'm linked to her, she's linked to me, she's linked to Sereiden, but I'm not?" Yuji said.

"Correct," Alastor said.

"My link with Sereiden, however, is not as strong as what I have with Yuji," Konoe said. "I can't see what's happening inside."

"But we can be sure of one thing, Bal Masque is on the move once again," Shana said.

"We'll be ready for them," Konoe said before holding onto Yuji's arm.

"Hey, let go of him!" Shana demanded.

"But we should stay close, so our connection can deepen," Konoe said.

"That's a lousy excuse," Shana said. "If you won't let go, then I'll just have to cling onto Yuji's other arm," she said as she did so.

Yuji sighed. Was this kind of thing going to happen every day for an eternity?

SYKSYKSYKSYK

"Hey Sakai, quite the playboy aren't you?" teased Ike, who was waiting by the school gate with the other friends.

"I-Ike!" Yuji flustered.

"Just kidding," Ike said. _Although you appear like one, even if it's unintentional_, he thought.

With that, the group entered the school grounds together.

"Hey, did you guys hear? Omine-sensei won't be teaching us in homeroom anymore," Ogata said.

"Not really," Yuji said.

"He probably got so scared of Shana-chan he decided to leave," Satou said.

"I don't think so," Ogata said. "They say that he was attacked by someone and had to be hospitalized."

"Well, crimes are pretty natural in every city," said Shana.

"So who'll be his substitute?" Yoshida asked.

"We don't know yet, but I'm sure we'll find out today," said Ike.

SYIOSYIO

When the friends came into the classroom, Konoe was welcomed by the rest of her classmates. There was not much time to ask questions or chat, however, because the teacher entered a moment after.

He was a man no one in the school had seen before. He seemed to be in his forties and had long, dark hair and wore a brown coat. On his finger was a ring shaped like a snake eating its own tail. He also had a dangerous yet loose look in his eyes. The class rushed to their seats.

The teacher wrote his name on the board and introduced himself.

"My name is Okami Hebito," he said. "Due to an accident, Omine Satoru won't be teaching here anymore, so I'll be taking his place as your homeroom teacher. I'll also be teaching you in P.E. and English class."

"I would also like to welcome Konoe Fumina back to Misaki," he said, facing the girl seated beside Yuji. "I heard of your sudden disappearance and I'm glad to see that you are alright."

Hebito then looked at Shana. "I've heard of you, you're that troublemaker that drives almost every teacher away. I doubt you'll frighten me even a bit though," he said. At this, Shana gave him one of her scary looks, which seemed to have absolutely no effect on him.

"Now that you know my name, I'd like to know yours," Hebito said, calling for introductions.

KSHKSHKSH

"That new teacher can't be normal," Satou said as the group exited the school. "He isn't scared of Shana-chan as soon as he sees her."

"And he teaches flawlessly," Shana said.

"Maybe you're just losing your touch," Ogata said.

Yuji looked at Konoe, who held onto his sleeve with a troubled look.

"_Something's wrong,"_ Yuji thought.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Konoe asked.

"No," Yuji said. "Why? What did you hear?"

" 'Something's wrong'," Konoe answered.

"You heard that?" Yuji asked. Konoe nodded.

"_Can you hear me?"_ Yuji willed his thought to her.

"_Yes,"_ Konoe answered in the same manner.

Yuji grinned. _"This feels kinda cool. Can we do this because of our link?"_

"_Yes, but only with open thoughts,"_ Konoe answered.

"_By the way, you're worried about something again."_

"_That new teacher, his character, his aura, it feels so familiar. But his presence is just like that of a normal human being."_

"_Think we should keep an eye on him?"_

"_No, my faux vessel managed to fool you, if he's a Denizen from Bal Masque I'm sure he can do so too. And, as the Priestess of Bal Masque, I can read a being and can easily tell if they're human or Denizen. I'm sure he's not a Denizen, but the familiarity, it's disturbing."_

"_Maybe it's nothing."_

"_I hope you're right."_

Unknown to any of them, Okami Hebito watched from the classroom as they left.

YKYKYKYKYK

"Yuji, Satou, focus and try to hit me. And don't forget to time your real attacks with the rhythm of your movements," Shana said. "Don't forget, I'm sensitive to Killing Intent."

It was late night and the three were training their swordsmanship in the wide open backyard of the mansion with Konoe watching them. Inside the massive house, Margery built her own personal bar on the ground floor while on the second floor, Wilhelmina set up the Haridan in a wide room across her Outlaw archives' room. Beside it, on a table, was the music box used to hold up mass Unrestricted Methods, particularly the Fuzetsu. The room also had a walk-in closet which Wilhelmina had turned into a storeroom for the many Hougus they possessed.

Shana evaded two wooden shinai swords and jumped back. "Bring out your killing intent more suddenly," she said.

Satou and Yuji attacked again. Shana sidestepped their false attacks, waiting for the true attacks. Satou unleashed it too soon and Shana parried his attack and countered with a kick. As she did so, Yuji thrusted his sword, but Shana saw it coming and swung with her shinai. Yuji jumped back in time.

His Killing Intent was still active. As he landed from his jump, he dashed forward with his sword coming from his right. Shana countered the attack, however, and knocked his sword away. But as Yuji passed her, he turned back to see Shana come at him. She had done this before, since he was now at a level where she can strike him even when he was unarmed.

Yuji evaded a chop from Shana by jumping to the side of her path. Suddenly, he felt his Killing Intent active and opened his palm towards Shana. A spell circle formed an inch before it and a beam of silver light was fired out from its center.

Shana barely dodged the beam which blasted a hole in the brick wall far behind her. She was too surprised to say anything.

"What just happened?" Yuji said, looking at his hand. The spell circle was gone and he felt some of his Power of Existence spent.

"That was Aster," Alastor said.

"Aster? But I thought only Hecate could use that," Yuji said. He turned to Konoe. She was staring, shocked at the unexpected use of her own Unrestricted Method.

"Konoe, what just happened?" Shana said, recovering from her surprise.

"I-I'm not sure," Konoe replied. "I think when Yuji was fighting you, I also felt myself against you. When he showed his Killing Intent, I felt it. I also felt your Killing Intent through his sense. And when he was unarmed, I was thinking of my own training back at Sereiden: to use Aster with a bare, open palm. And, through our connection, I made him fire a beam at you. At that time, I also felt both our Killing Intent come out at the same moment."

"Didn't you need that staff thingy to use Aster?" Satou said.

"Not really," Konoe replied. "Trigon is just a channel for my Unrestricted Methods. It only helps make my spells more efficient and accurate."

"Hold up, I can use Aster with just an open palm?" Yuji said.

"It seems so," Alastor said.

"Sorry to interrupt your training, but we have an emergency," Wilhelmina said as she entered the training ground with Margery.

"Someone's gonna have to fix that hole," Margery said, observing at the damage done by Yuji's Aster. "Good thing the neighbors are sound asleep."

"But only after this situation is resolved," Wilhelmina said.

"Priority one," said Tiamat.

Wilhelmina led them up to the Haridan chamber or 'mission control' room and made them gather around the crystal representation of Misaki City. All of the Torches that were involved in the battle against Neftier, which happened to be a third of the city's population, were now only little embers and were on the verge of burning out.

"They all have only a few hours left," Wilhelmina said. "If they all vanish, chaos and imbalance will form."

"How can we stop them from burning out?" Shana asked.

Yuji looked at the radio towers Neftier had used for her City Devouring plan. They still seemed to be active.

"I have a plan," he said. "Konoe-san, I need you to come with me. You guys just stay here."

SYKSWSYKSW

Konoe flew across Misaki City with Yuji jumping great distances behind her. She landed on top of the building where Neftier had met her ultimate demise. A moment after touchdown, Yuji crash landed on the concrete surface beside her.

"Haha. Still can't get the landing right," Yuji said.

"What's your plan?" Konoe asked.

"Konoe-san, can you Synchronize with every Torch in the city within an hour?" Yuji asked.

"Yes, if I really have to," Konoe replied.

"Then please do so with this tower."

Konoe closed her eyes and held the radio tower nearby and began to link herself to thousands of Torches. As she did so, the ones gathered around the Haridan monitored her progress.

"Yuji, everyone's Synchronized," Shana reported with her bookmark before an hour had passed. "Where are you going with this?"

"You'll see," Yuji said.

The Mystes embraced Konoe, Synchronizing himself with her and the Torches. In the mansion, Wilhelmina took out her pocket watch and understood. It was now 11:58 pm.

As midnight came, Power of Existence flooded out from Yuji and Konoe like water bursting out of a dam. On the Haridan, it looked as if a pool of fire had engulfed the city, then settled down into many bright burning flames.

"Those two truly are special," Margery said.

"They're just like the Engaged Link," Marcosias said.

Shana was shocked at those words.

"Engaged Link?" she muttered.


	18. Strange Actions

**Note:** I'm sure some of you wondered why I made a 'filler arc'. Well it's for two reasons: practice, and it's my tribute to SnS season two. But now it's time to go back to the main plots.

**Note:** I did some research on the Japanese High School calendar and I realized that I may have made some chronological errors. (It turns out Japanese Summer Break ends in late August.) But I've edited the very few and minor parts which were out of chronology, so it's alright now. I had to adjust my initial plot a teensy bit though.

**Note: **Please forgive me if there are too many mysteries going on now. Please bear with it. Hints will appear every now and then.

_**Eternity so Far**_(spoken in Satou Keisaku's point of view):

_It had been more than half a year since the Statue of Pride incident, and as the months passed since then, myself, Sakai and the Flame Haze had begun to grow less vigilant. The only enemies we had fought so far this year were Neftier and several Denizens that were either delusional, idiotic, or both._

"_Maybe Bal Masque just got tired of losing to us," Margery-san had once said._

_Recently, as summer vacation ended, Hecate had returned to Misaki City and reestablished her existence as Konoe Fumina. She had also reclaimed her mansion in the process and Shana-chan and Carmel-san had moved in with her, taking the Haridan along with them. That should make things more convenient._

_During this time I had joined Shana-chan and Sakai in their swords training, and Sakai had learned Aster due to a mysterious link between him and Konoe._

_And lately, Konoe has been feeling a disturbance from her old home, Sereiden. What this means, none of us is completely certain, but it may be that Bal Masque will attack Misaki City again sometime soon._

_I say bring it on!_

**Chapter 18:** Strange Actions

A week had passed since summer vacation had ended and there was no sign of any strange activity from Bal Masque or any other hostility. The group of friends had just been dismissed from school and was now traveling home together, slowly breaking apart as they passed their respective routes. Soon, only Shana, Yuji, Satou and Konoe were left. They were, as usual, headed for the mansion for their afternoon training.

The four passed by a convenience store. Shana stopped in her tracks.

"You guys keep going, I'll see you at the mansion," she said before walking in the store.

"Melonbread," Yuji, Satou and Konoe said in unison. They went on their way ahead of their friend.

"Mmm, there are so many different kinds of melonbread now," Shana said with delight as she examined the products on a shelf.

"So the troublemaker loves melonbread?" said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw the fearless and mysterious teacher, Okami Hebito.

"What are you doing here?" Shana asked coldly.

"Is that anyway to speak to your teacher?" Hebito said calmly. "I just came here to get a pack of cigarettes," he said as he picked one by the counter and purchased it. Afterwards, he took out one of the white sticks, put it in his mouth, and lit it with a metal lighter.

"Oh, and there's something I have to tell you," the teacher said before leaving. "People are not always who they appear to be."

"I already know that," Shana said.

"Really? Then how about this? You can tell the true self of a person just by their words alone."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just bored," Hebito said as he walked out of the store. "Oh, and please take care of Konoe Fumina," he said over his shoulder.

After a moment of perplexity, Shana went after the man, but he had suddenly vanished. The only living being present was a small bird sitting on the rim of a nearby trash can. From the trash can, Shana saw a thin wisp of smoke. As she neared it, the bird flew away. The girl found a cigarette inside the trash can, still emitting thin smoke.

"That man seems to know a lot more than we think," Alastor said. Shana nodded.

"People are not always who they appear to be," she muttered.

SHSHSHSHSH

Meanwhile, Ogata was alone on her way home when she came across a small puppy. She couldn't resist bending down and petting it.

"You're a cute little thing," she said as she stroked its head.

The little puppy touched the girl's nose. Ogata thought it was very cute, but then its eyes started glowing white. A moment later, its whole body glowed as it started to change in size and shape. Ogata was so stunned her feet had frozen to the ground.

"Wha-what's going on?!" she screamed as the puppy began forming human features.

OGOGOGOGOG

"Yuji, try summoning Blutsauger in your hand," said Konoe, or, for the moment, Hecate. "Remember: just think about it and let it materialize in your hand."

When Shana had arrived at the mansion, Yuji and Hecate were in the middle of their late afternoon training. The latter was wearing her uniform under the white mantle of the Bal Masque Priestess. To the side of the mansion's wide yard, Satou was practicing with a wooden shinai sword.

In a dim flash, the great sword Blutsauger appeared in Yuji's fist. "It looks like I can summon it a lot faster now," said the Mystes as he twirled the blade with one hand. "Now I won't have to worry about losing this thing anymore."

"Blutsauger will always remain with your presence, like Trigon does with me," Hecate said. "The only way someone can steal it from you is if you are destroyed."

"That sounds a little dark doesn't it?" Yuji said.

"Sorry, it seems that I still act a bit like the Supreme Throne when I draw out my true power."

"Incidentally, why do you have to wear that robe?"

"I'm more comfortable when I fight wearing this," Hecate answered. "Now, let's practice using Aster."

The Supreme Throne cast a Fuzetsu over the training ground. The area was wide enough to practice using powerful and dangerous Unrestricted Methods.

"Hit those targets with a single shot," Hecate ordered, pointing to three wooden boards shaped like ugly Rinne on the far side of the wide yard. "We've seen from your past tries that you're still very inaccurate when shooting several beams with only your palm, so this time, we'll try using a channeler."

"A channeler? You mean like Trigon?"

"Yes."

Where am I gonna get something like that?"

"You already have one."

Yuji looked at the giant sword in his hand. "Blutsauger can be used like Trigon?" he asked.

"Not exactly like Trigon, but it can focus and amplify your power just as well, since it can be charged with Power of Existence and unleash it in explosions and wounds," Hecate answered.

"I see," Yuji said, holding the large blade's point towards the targets.

"Focus your Power of Existence into the channeler," Hecate coached. "Let the beams you unleash curve and bend to your will. Remember, Aster is unique because you can manipulate the beams any way you wish, even as they fly."

Yuji took a deep breath and charged his sword. A spell circle formed on Blutsauger's tip.

"Aster!" Yuji yelled as he released the energy in Blutsauger. Beams of silver light shot out of the circle and spread in different directions. Yuji did his best to control them, but it was just too difficult to manipulate more than one beam. As the rays spun and curved in the air randomly, Hecate, Shana and Satou ran for cover.

The beams exploded in separate areas, none of which were anywhere near the targets. One of the beams even hit the roof of the mansion. Yuji was frustrated with this result and was about to try again when Hecate stopped him.

"Wait Yuji!" she said, getting in his way. "You used up far too much energy for that one shot. And we need to keep at least half our strength in case Bal Masque surprises us, remember?"

"So I've wasted one training day," Yuji said, putting down Blutsauger. Hecate raised her hand and proceeded to repair the severe damage the Mystes had caused to the yard.

"To tell you the truth," the Priestess said, "I think the only reason I was able to master Aster was because of my Synchronization ability."

"Your Synchronization?"

"Before I met you, I used my Synchronization ability on many other beings, mostly animals and Denizens. I had found nothing in them to fill my vast emptiness, but I had learned to be more focused and aware with multiple objects and angles. That led to my mastery in controlling Aster's rays."

"So, unless I understand and utilize Synchronization..."

"You won't be able to use Aster to its fullest."

Yuji sighed. It seemed like the mastery one of the most powerful spells in the world was so close, yet so far away.

The repairs were complete and Hecate put her hand on Yuji's shoulder. "But I'm sure you can learn it in time," she said. "You just have to take it slowly."

"You might want to set up some kind of barrier spell before you practice though," Shana suggested.

Hecate dispersed the Fuzetsu and put away her white mantle, letting it vanish into thin air. She was now Konoe Fumina once again. A moment later, Wilhelmina came out onto the grounds.

"Mystes, your mother is here," she said.

"Mom?" Yuji said.

"Chigusa?" said Shana and Konoe.

"What's she doing here?" Yuji asked.

"I do not know," Wilhelmina said, "but she has brought some groceries with her."

Yuji, Shana and Konoe entered the mansion. In the living room they found Sakai Chigusa taking in her surroundings like a tourist.

"This is my first time in such a huge mansion," she said. "You're very fortunate, Fumina-chan."

Konoe just nodded.

"But you must have been very lonely, living here all alone," Chigusa continued. "I'm glad Shana-chan and Carmel-san decided to stay with you."

"What are you doing here?" Yuji asked his mother.

"Well, recently you've been coming home very late and missing out on dinner," Chigusa replied. "So then I thought that if you can't eat a good meal at home, I'll prepare one here for you instead. I'm sure no one would object to that."

Yuji smiled. "Thanks mom," he said.

"I'm still your mother, aren't I?" Chigusa said. "Now, who wants to help me prepare dinner?"

At this, Shana and Konoe volunteered. As they entered the kitchen, Satou came by Yuji's side.

"Hey Sakai, since our trainers are busy, you wanna spar?" Satou said.

HYSCWS

As Shana chopped the vegetables and meat—the only thing in cooking she was actually good at—Chigusa and Konoe conversed while preparing the other ingredients.

"I noticed you were sweating when you came in," Chigusa said.

Konoe touched her own cheek. There truly was a bit of perspiration on her skin. She was probably sweating when she had tried avoiding Yuji's wild Aster rays.

"I'm just curious, what did you do back there with Yu-chan and Shana-chan?" Chigusa asked.

Konoe didn't know what to say. She couldn't possibly tell her that she was teaching her son how to cast deadly magic spells.

"She's training Yuji like I am," Shana said. It was true, in a sense.

"I never figured you to be the type to know martial arts," Chigusa said.

"Um…" Konoe was at a loss again.

"She has to be," Shana said. "Her guardian is a leader of a very prestigious global organization, and they are both usually targeted by enemies."

"That sounds dangerous! Is that the reason you came to Misaki City alone?" Chigusa said. "So that you can avoid enemies."

Konoe nodded. It was one of the reasons.

"I hope your guardian is all right," Chigusa said. "And don't worry, I won't press on the subject. Let's just continue making a good meal."

Shana and Konoe nodded in agreement.

'_Very prestigious organization'? Yeah right!_ Shana thought as she continued chopping ingredients.

SKCSKC

"Hold still!" Satou yelled as he swung at Yuji with his wooden shinai sword. The former took mere sidesteps to avoid his opponent's attacks.

"Satou, I can sense your Killing Intent rising every second," said Yuji, flexing his body a bit to dodge a thrust. "Remember what Shana taught you? Hide it first—."

"And bring it all out at the right time! I know!" Satou said with a very irritated tone. He had, as a matter of fact, tried doing so earlier, but Yuji's keen sense easily saw it coming. And with each failed attack, Satou's frustration overcame what he had learned and the boy was now just flailing his sword around.

"At least let me have a handicap!" said Satou.

"I already did," Yuji said calmly. "I'm fighting without any weapon at all."

Satou's attacks kept getting worse and Yuji decided to end the one-sided spar. When Satou thrusted his sword again, Yuji sidestepped it to the left and grabbed the hilt with his right hand. With his left hand, he pushed Satou, separating him from his weapon.

Satou fell on his rear, and he began to laugh.

"I'm still nowhere near your level," he said. "Why did I even think of challenging you?"

Margery entered the grounds as Satou picked himself up. "Hey, food's ready," she said before going back in the mansion.

As the two boys followed her, Yuji gave Satou a light friendly punch.

"To tell you the truth, you're progressing three times faster than I was," he said.

YSYSYSYSYS

Meanwhile, at that hour, a plane was about to take off from an airport in South America. On board that plane Yuji's father, Sakai Kantaro, lay back on his seat, carrying a thick book with bronze covers on his lap. The text on the front cover was in Latin, and he had managed to decipher it, with some research.

"Window to the Past," he read aloud. He may have been able to understand the text, but not the words.

Opening the book revealed many pages full of unrecognizable characters. The man had turned to many research and archeological institutes, but none of them could understand a single letter.

Interestingly, the second half of the book was blank. But what was even more interesting was that, one and a half weeks earlier, when Kantaro had been studying the writing on the last written page, more text had appeared below it. He had thought he had just imagined it, since he was exhausted from work on that day, but after a good night's rest, he still saw the same text that had magically appeared.

He was, of course, curious about it. But his longing to see his family again was greater. He had been away for a very long time. Some days had been filled with nothing but work, other days he could find no memory of no matter how hard he tried.

"Maybe I can figure this thing out at home," Kantaro muttered to himself as he closed the book.

KKKKKKKKKKKK

The next day, Yuji travelled from his home to school alone. Earlier that morning, Shana had called him, via contacting bookmark, and told him to go on ahead of her without even stating the reason.

As he walked along a sideway beside one of the city's main roads, Yuji saw a little girl chase her ball onto the street. As this happened, a bus was heading straight towards her.

Without even thinking of casting a Fuzetsu or any other Unrestricted Method, Yuji leaped at the girl and pushed her out of the way. In her place, the Mystes was rammed by the great oncoming vehicle.

YYYYYYYYYY

A brown haired girl entered the high school along with many other students. She was approached one of the males.

"Hey Oga-chan!" he greeted, putting his hand on hers.

"Hello Eita," the girl said, gently pulling her hand away from his. "Have you seen Sakai-kun?"

"Sakai?" Tanaka said, a bit surprised. "You need something from him?"

"Yes, something very important."

Tanaka scratched his head. "Well um, you know I don't really hang out with him often anymore so I'm not sure," Eita replied. "But I'm sure Shana-chan would know."

The girl nodded. "I see," she said. "I'll go on ahead, okay?"

"Huh? Um. Okay," Tanaka said, a little puzzled. His girlfriend didn't seem quite like herself today.

GEGEGE

"Good morning Shana-chan," Yoshida said as Shana entered the classroom. "Where's Konoe-san?"

"She's at home, in the mansion," Shana answered. "We were going to make surprise bentos for Yuji today, but when Konoe was about to finish hers, she suddenly went into a state of shock."

Yoshida gasped.

"It might be nothing too serious though," Shana said. "Maybe she just felt something from Sereiden again."

At that moment, Ogata burst through the door and went up to Shana and Yoshida.

"Have you two seen Sakai-kun?" she asked.

"No," Yoshida replied.

"Come to think of it, Yuji should have been here by now," Shana said. "I told him to go here without me."

"Do you think something happened to him?" Yoshida asked.

"I don't think so," Shana said. "I can—." She glanced at Ogata, remembering that she had not been exposed to the Crimson World yet.

"I'm sure Yuji can handle himself, whatever the situation he's in," Shana said.

Tanaka Eita entered the classroom with his teacher, Okami Hebito, who called the class to their seats.

As Hebito took attendance, Ogata passed a note to Yoshida. The girl opened it.

"Meet me in the gym when school is over. It's very important," it read.

SYGSYG

"You wanted to see me Ogata-san?" Yoshida said as she entered the gym at sundown. The lights were off but streams of orange light poured in from the windows.

The girl was suddenly grabbed from the shadows. "You came, good," a voice said.

The person who had grabbed Yoshida now pinned her to the wall. In the dim light, Yoshida recognized the person as Ogata Matake.

"W-what are you doing Ogata-san?" Yoshida said fearfully.

"Ogata-san? Ha! You wish!" the girl before her said before pressing her hand on Yoshida's face.

The form of Ogata glowed and changed. Before she knew it, Yoshida found herself staring in fear at person looking exactly like herself. The sight was so shocking, the girl was too frightened to even scream.

YGYGYGYGYG

When Shana arrived home at the mansion, she found Konoe sitting alone in the living room. Before she could say anything, Konoe spoke.

"Yuji's in the hospital," she said.

Shana gasped and dropped her bag. "Why?! What happened?"

"He was hit by a speeding bus," Konoe said. "When it happened, I went in shock. But he's still alive."

Shana grabbed Konoe by the arm and took her outside.

"Do you know which hospital he's in?"

"Yes, it's not far from here."

"Then lead the way."

Konoe lifted herself off the ground and flew in the direction where she felt Yuji. Shana followed behind, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

SKSKSKSKSK

It was late evening and Chigusa was on her way home from the hospital, where she had rushed to as soon as she had recieved a call that her son was caught in an accident. She planned on visiting him again the next day, bringing along a treat of a meal.

"It's a miracle," she said to herself. "He's still alive after something like that. Huh?"

She spied a light brown haired girl in front of her house.

"Is that you, Kazumi-chan?" she asked as she neared her.

"Do you know where Sakai-kun is?" the girl asked.

Chigusa normally would have answered, but she felt something in the girl's tone, something strange, almost dangerous and desperate. This girl did not speak in the kind, soft tone Yoshida Kazumi usually did.

Chigusa did not give the girl an answer. "Good night," she simply said. "I'm sorry, but coming here was a waste of time."

She passed the girl and took out her keys to the front door. But before she could, she was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground. Her attacker, who had the appearance of Yoshida Kazumi, placed her hand on Chigusa's face. Slowly, the girl morphed into an identical copy of the mother.

"Wh-what do you want?" Chigusa asked.

"You already know the answer to that," the shapeshifter said. "Your son."

GCGCGCGCGC

"Ugh, where am I?" Yuji said, waking up on a soft white bed. "I feel like I just got hit by a bus."

"You _did_ get hit by a bus!" said a voice.

Yuji turned and saw Shana and Konoe beside him.

"Idiot!" Shana said, pounding at him. "You should have just used a Fuzetsu!"

"Sorry," Yuji said, smiling. "Did I worry you two?"

"Of course you did!" Shana yelled. "Konoe here even went in shock."

Yuji turned to Konoe. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's alright," she said. "As long as we're both fine."

"Just don't do something like that again," Shana said.

"Sure."

"It's amazing though," Alastor said. "Even a Demon Mystes such as yourself would have difficulty surviving a hit like that. But you got out with only a flesh wound."

"What? You mean I didn't even get any brocken bones?" Yuji said.

"Yes," said Alastor. "You truly are something, Sakai Yuji."


	19. Sudden Truth

**Chapter 19:** Sudden Truth

When Chigusa came to, she found herself in a dark room. The only source of light was a candle on top of a wooden crate. In the dim light, she saw two females sitting together, but could not make out who they were.

"Hello? Who are you two? Where are we?" she asked.

"That voice, it sounds so familiar," one of the girls said.

"Seems like you were also a victim of that copycat," said the second girl. "What's your name?"

"Sakai Chigusa."

"Sakai-san?" said the first girl. "It's me, Yoshida-san."

"Yoshida-san?!" Chigusa said, surprised.

"Don't worry, she's the real Yoshida-san," said the second girl. "By the way, I'm Ogata Matake."

"Do you know where we are? And what's happening?" Chigusa asked.

"We don't really know," Ogata replied.

"If only I had my bookmark with me, I could contact Sakai-kun and the others," Yoshida mumbled. "But the mimic took it away from me in the gym after transforming."

"Bookmark?" Chigusa and Ogata said.

"Uh, it's complicated," Yoshida said. "And you probably won't believe me."

"I think I'll believe anything after watching a puppy turn into me," Ogata said. "And I'm sure we'll have enough time to hear a long explanation, being trapped and all."

"But..." Yoshida was about to speak.

"I don't think this is something for our ears to hear, Ogata-san," Chigusa said.

"But I have to know what's going on!" Ogata said. "All this wondering is driving me nuts!"

"Are you really that curious," said the voice of Sakai Chigusa as a door opened, letting in a small amount of light from the outside.

"Was that you, Sakai-san?"

"No," Chigusa replied.

A person entered through the door. Her silhouette had Chigusa's shape.

"The mimic!" the women said in unison.

"The 'mimic?" the shapeshifter said with an insulted tone. "Is that the best name you can give me?"

"What about 'copycat'?" Ogata said defiantly.

"You have a lot of spunk for one so young," the mimic said. "You know, I actually enjoyed being you for a while. But it's interesting that though you may be close to that Konoe Fumina, you still don't know what she really is."

_How did she find out Ogata-san didn't know?_ Yoshida thought. _Could it be that she can access memories when she copies someone?_

"What are you talking about?" Ogata asked.

"Let me explain, but first, I'll introduce myself," the mimic said. "I am the Mystes of the Parallel Mirror, the Robber of Identity, Gemini."

"A Mystes?" Ogata muttered.

"Here's how it goes, beings from another realm, the Crimson World..."

"Stop!" Yoshida shouted.

"Please, don't interrupt," said Gemini calmly.

"Don't tell them! Please don't tell them!" Yoshida pleaded. "If you do, their lives will never be the same again."

"All the more reason for me to explain then," Gemini said with a creepy, cheerful tone.

YCOGYCOG

It was 8:00 in the morning. Yuji had been discharged from the hospital after the doctors had examined him. They were quite shocked to find that his injuries had vanished overnight. And they would have tried to find the reason behind the rapid healing, if Shana had not scared them.

The Mystes, the Flame Haze and the Crimson Lord were now back in the mansion. They had no school that day, since it was Saturday, so they decided to continue training.

None of the three were the least bit aware that Chigusa, Yoshida or Ogata were missing.

In the yard, Satou practiced shooting targets at 50 feet using Trigger Happy. There were seven targets, none of which were beside the other, but only six rounds in the revolver. The boy's instructor, Margery Daw, watched him as he took aim.

Before Satou pulled back on the trigger, he looked back at Margery.

"How do you expect me to hit seven targets with six shots?" he said.

"You'll figure something out," Margery said.

"I don't see the point in this," Satou said.

Margery sighed. "In battle, you have to figure out how to do the impossible," she said. "Use the skills you already have and think of ways to make them more dangerous and powerful."

Satou looked back to the targets and thought. A few minutes passed and he lowered his gun.

"I got nothing!" he yelled in frustration. "I'll just go study in the archive room today."

With that, he stormed back into the mansion. Behind him, Margery was laughing.

"As expected of Keisaku," Margery said, "he's very dedicated, skilled too, but he needs a little work on his resourcefulness."

She turned to Yuji. "Let's see you hit all those things with one shot," she said before entering the mansion for a drink.

Yuji looked at Shana and Konoe. They wordlessly nodded, allowing him to try using Aster again.

The Mystes went over to the place where Satou stood earlier. As he did, Konoe set up a Fuzetsu as well as a barrier spell to protect the mansion and the surrounding structures.

Summoning Blutsauger, Yuji pointed it at the targets, then put it down after a moment.

_"Use the skills you already have and think of ways to make them more dangerous and powerful"?_ he thought. _Did Margery-san direct that to me as well?_

Planting the great sword on the ground, Yuji leaned on it. Behind him, under a kind of makeshift bomb shelter, Shana and Konoe watched.

_Aster can be manipulated, even as the rays fly,_ the Mystes mused.

He raised the sword again and aimed its point slightly to the right.

"Aster," he muttered softly.

A single beam shot out of Blutsauger and homed in on each target, guided by Yuji's will. As it passed through one after another, it left a gaping hole in its wake. The last target was struck fully by the beam in an explosion.

Shana and Konoe were amazed. Even for Yuji, his spellcasting training was progressing quickly.

"Most impressive," Alastor said as the Mystes put away his sword. "You seem to be learning to control Unrestricted Methods at a greater pace than your swordsmanship."

"It's probably because spellcasting requires a deep amount of Power of Existence, resourcefulness and intelligence, which Yuji has plenty of, while swordsmanship relies on physical ability and Killing Intent," Konoe said. "Am I right, Shana-chan?"

Shana did not reply. She was looking towards the back door of the mansion with her eyes wide open in surprise. Yuji and Konoe turned toward the direction she was gaping at. They were all very shocked to see a boy none other than Ike Hayato, holding one of Margery's contacting bookmarks in his hand, allowing him to move inside the Fuzetsu. Right now, however, he was not moving. To be more precise, he stood stiff in shock with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"I-I-Ike? How long have you been there?" Yuji asked.

Ike did not stir. He just stood like a statue.

"I think he's seen enough," Shana said as Konoe repaired the yard before dispersing the Fuzetsu.

Yuji went up to his frozen friend and waved his hand in front of his face. No response.

"Get him inside," Alastor said. "He'll come to his senses after some time."

Yuji and Shana did as he said and sat their friend down on a chair in the living room.

"How long will he stay like that?" Yuji asked.

"An hour at the most," Alastor replied. "It's happened before."

"But once he comes to his senses, what then?" Yuji said.

"Most likely he would demand an explanation," Alastor said. "Hecate, please make some tea before he wakes. It has been known to calm the nerves."

"Alright," Konoe said as she went into the kitchen, ignoring the fact that Alastor continued to call her by her Crimson Lord name.

After a while, Margery and Wilhelmina returned, carrying plastic bags full of beer and groceries, respectively.

"Oh? We have a visitor," Margery said.

"Margery-san, he saw me use my power, under a Fuzetsu," Yuji said.

"He was holding one of your bookmarks," Shana said.

"That's impossible," Margery said. "I don't remember giving him a bookmark."

At that moment, Ike blinked. All eyes looked to him as Konoe entered the living room with a tray bearing four cups of tea.

Ike, still recovering from the shock, turned to Yuji.

"What... the hell... was that?" Ike said.

"What are you talking about Ike?" Yuji said, knowing that he would regret it if his best friend got involved with the Crimson World like Yoshida did.

"Don't play dumb! I saw you!" Ike insisted. "I came here after seeing some dark red dome over the mansion, then I saw you unleash some sort of... power!"

"Oh? That? It was... uh..."

"Give it up Yuji," Shana said. "He's convinced he saw something."

"Someone tell me what's going on here!" Ike demanded.

There was a knock on the door. Wilhelmina looked through the peephole and saw a man standing before it. In his hands was a thick book with bronze covers.

The Flame Haze opened the door partially.

"Good day, my name is Sakai Kantaro," the man introduced himself.

"Dad?" Yuji said, coming to the door.

"Yuji? What are you doing here?" Kantaro asked.

"It's a long story," Yuji said. "What about you?"

"Well, I just got home from the airport but no one was there. I went out to roam around then I couldn't help but notice a dark red dome suddenly appear over this place."

"You saw it too?!" Yuji gasped.

Konoe came to Yuji's side. Her eyes widened when she saw the book.

"The Window to the Past," she muttered.

"Hmm? You know this thing?" Kantaro asked, his composure still consistent. "Even though I just discovered it recently and convinced every institute I visited to keep it a secret."

"Looks like you guys now owe two people an explanation," Ike said, sipping a cup of tea.

Yuji sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you guys," he said.

"No," Konoe said, holding his sleeve, "I'll explain it to them."

"Please, have a seat," Wilhelmina said to Kantaro as she let him in.

Yuji sat next to Kantaro on the sofa as Konoe stood in front of the group. Satou had also joined them, having finished studying several texts from Outlaw.

"There is a world other than this," she began, "a world full of beings known as Crimson Denizens. That world is a parallel to this, and is just as ancient. But it lacks something, a form of energy that supports the life and ability of a Denizen, a form of power only found in this world, the Power of Existence..."

SYHAISMWK

"All this time, my son was dead?" Chigusa muttered in one corner of her dark prison. "And the one with us these past couple of years was a replacement to fill in for him temporarily."

"But he won't disappear," Yoshida reassured her, "inside Sakai-kun is a very special object that allows him to replenish his Existence every midnight."

"So you knew about all this the whole time and didn't tell me?" Ogata asked.

"It was for your protection," Yoshida said. "If you knew, living with yourself would be difficult, knowing that people you knew could suddenly disappear and be forgotten by everyone."

"Is anyone besides you and Sakai-kun in on this?" Ogata asked.

"Konoe-san, she's a Crimson Lord, but she's given up feeding on humans because now she can get fully charged with Power of Existence when she, um, connects herself with Sakai-kun at midnight," Yoshida explained. "Margery-san, Carmel-san and Shana-chan are also not normal people, they're Flame Haze."

"Flame Haze? You mean those guardians of balance Gemini mentioned?" Chigusa said. "So Shana-chan and Carmel-san was part of it too. What about Arastoru-san?"

"Alastor is not a human," Yoshida replied. "Believe it or not, he's the necklace Shana-chan always brings with her."

"So he's her Crimson Lord?" Ogata asked.

"Yes," said Yoshida.

"Yet, even if he's her contractor, he sure raised Shana-chan well," Chigusa said.

"What about other normal humans like us?" Ogata inquired. "Do some other humans know?"

"Satou-kun and Tanaka-kun the only ones I know involved."

"What!? Eita knows this stuff too?"

"Uhuh, but Satou-kun told me that he left it all behind to protect you."

"He... did that?"

"Yes."

Ogata smiled and laughed.

"That idiot!" she said. "He's been risking a lot and lost so much. Maybe it's time I returned the favor."

"What do you mean?" Yoshida asked.

"I mean it's my turn to protect him now. Whether he chooses to go back with you guys or stay out, I'll be there with him."

"Ogata-san..."

There was a moment of silence. After a while, Chigusa spoke.

"Honestly speaking, I knew something out of the ordinary was going on around Yu-chan, but I also knew he didn't want me to know," she said. "But I was really hoping he would tell me personally."

"You sound a little calm for someone who just heard something very disturbing," Ogata said. "You just found out your son's not human."

"I don't really care if Yu-chan's a human, a Mystes or a Crimson Lord. I always remember him as Yuji, my good, loving son. That's all that matters," said the mother.

_They're taking the truth a little better than I had hoped_, Yoshida thought.

YCOYCOYCO

After learning everything, from Crimson Denizens to Flame Haze to Bal Masque and the Reiji Maigo, Ike sat frozen on his seat, holding a half-finished cup of tea. Kantaro, however, did not seem too surprised for some reason.

"Now it's your turn," Margery said. "How did you two see the Fuzetsu? Let's start with the glasses-boy."

Ike snapped out of his shock. "G-glasses-boy?" he muttered.

"Well? Speak up," the Chanter of Elegies urged. "We can tell you were just passing by and saw the Fuzetsu, but what we want to know is: where did you get that bookmark?"

"In the gym at school," Ike said.

"The gym?" Yuji repeated.

"That's right, yesterday I was going around doing some errands for the student council," Ike began. "I saw Ogata-san break into the gym."

"Break into the gym?" Wilhelmina pressed.

"I had locked it myself sometime before she did it. Anyway, I didn't mind, Ogata-san is an athlete after all. But when I noticed Yoshida-san go in the gym a moment after her I got a bit suspicious, especially since the lights were still off. I got a little anxious, since neither of them came out and the lights were still off, so I went in. When I did, neither of them were there, and the back door was open."

"So they got out without you knowing," Margery said.

"Obviously, they did, but I did find this bookmark."

"It must be Kazumi's," Shana said.

"What's with this bookmark anyway?" Ike asked.

"It allows you to see and move around in a Fuzetsu," Satou answered, producing his own bookmark. "It's also used to communicate with each other, even when time itself has frozen."

"That's convenient," Ike said.

"Yeah, especially when your cellphone can't get a signal."

"What about you dad?" Yuji said, turning to his father. "How come you saw the Fuzetsu?"

"It's the Hougu he's carrying," Konoe said. "Its one of those valuable Hougus that allows people and Mystes to move in a Fuzetsu."

"You mean like the Reiji Maigo and the bead Yoshida got from Khamsin?" Yuji asked.

"Yes," Konoe said.

"How do you know so much about this thing?" Margery asked.

Konoe was silent for a while, then she replied. "I created it, at the beginning of Bal Masque."

Everyone was surprised at this.

"The Window to the Past records everything important that has ever happened to Bal Masque and its original leader," Konoe continued. "That leader was thought to have been gone forever, until now," she said, facing Yuji.

"Wait, what leader?" Yuji asked.

Konoe shook her head. "I'll tell you about it some other time," she said.

"So, can you read what it says?" Kantaro asked.

"Yes," Konoe replied.

"Then, could you please read the last written page? I've been dying to know what it says," Kantaro requested.

"I don't have to read it," Konoe said. "What's recorded on the last page happened right here, in this city."

There was more silence after that. Before anyone could speak again, there was a loud knocking on the door.

"My, we have a lot of visitors today, don't we?" Margery commented.

Wilhelmina looked through the peephole and opened the door. Tanaka Eita was standing there, panting from exhaustion.

"M-Matake's missing," he said as Wilhelmina let him in.

"Missing?" Shana repeated.

"Since yesterday," Tanaka said. "I have this strange feeling that some new enemy might have taken her." He turned to the group and saw Ike and Kantaro, but was too tired to be surprised.

There was another knock on the door. This time, Shana looked through the peephole. She saw, standing on the front step, someone who appeared to be Sakai Chigusa. But there was something odd about her.

Her womb was not enlarged.


	20. Ransom, Search, Rescue

**Chapter 20:** Ransom, Search, Rescue

"Shana, is something wrong?" Yuji asked. "You've been looking through that hole for two minutes already."

"There's someone out there who looks like Chigusa," Shana replied. "But she's not pregnant."

"I think I might have an idea of who she is, if she's not my wife," Kantaro said. "A shapeshifter."

"A shapeshifter?" Yuji asked.

"Your mother couldn't have given birth without either of us knowing," said Kantaro. "So it's possible that the one outside may be a shapeshifter or a mimic."

"But her womb's not enlarged," Shana said.

"That's what makes it even more likely that she's a mimic," Kantaro explained. "She could copy the form of one being, but not two."

"I can see where Yuji inherited his wisdom from," Alastor said.

"Thanks," Kantaro said, not the least bit surprised that a pendant had just spoken to him. "It was Arastoru, right?"

"Close enough," Alastor said.

"So what do we do now?" Shana asked.

Yuji clenched his fist. "We answer the door," he said.

Outside, the door unlocked before the woman with Chigusa's appearance. She pushed the door inwards.

"Finally, you've--," she was about to say, but she suddenly found herself confronted by Yuji, carrying a huge sword, and Shana, pointing her katana.

"Yu-chan? What's going on?" she asked nervously.

"What's going on is that you're not Chigusa, you're an impostor!" Shana said, hoping that the woman would admit it.

"Hmph," the woman said. "What gave it away?"

"The womb," Yuji said.

The woman sighed. "I knew I overlooked something," she said with a frighteningly cheerful tone.

"Give us a good reason why we shouldn't carve you into pieces right now," Shana said.

"Your friends, Yoshida Kazumi and Ogata Matake, as well as the mother named Sakai Chigusa, are my captives," the woman said. "Oh, and a Jaeger from Bal Masque is guarding them outside their prison, though they're not aware of it. If I don't make it back to him in a couple of hours, he'll eat their Existence."

"You're bluffing," Shana said.

"Even if I am, I doubt you'd risk it," The mimic said confidently.

"Just who are you?" Yuji asked.

"Just another shapeshifter working with Bal Masque," the mimic said before turning her back on him. "Oh, and by the way, if you want your friends and your real mother back, then meet me at your school grounds at 11:00 in the evening. But come alone."

YSKAGYSKAG

"Yoshida-san, what are you doing?" Ogata asked as her friend rubbed and knocked her hands on the floor and walls in the dark.

"We have to find a way out of here," said Yoshida as she scrambled about the room in the dark. "We have to warn Sakai-kun and the others."

"It feels like several hours have passed since Gemini left," said Chigusa, "I fear she's already met with Yu-chan."

"I don't think Sakai-kun and Shana-chan would be fooled that easily; Gemini's true personality doesn't exactly match yours," Yoshida said. "Wait a moment, did you say several hours?"

"Yes, but it's only a feeling."

"But we're not suffering from a lack of oxygen at all," Yoshida continued.

The two other women gasped as they understood what Yoshida meant.

"There's a vent somewhere, leading to the outside," Yoshida concluded.

"Quick! Start searching for it!" Ogata said excitedly as she helped the girl search.

"That was really impressive," Chigusa commented. Because of her state, she could barely move, having to force all of her body's energy to the baby residing within her. So she just lay down and waited.

"When you've been fighting alongside Sakai-kun, Shana-chan and Satou-kun, you tend to pick up a few things," Yoshida said.

"But I don't think I can go through a vent," said Chigusa.

Yoshida stopped searching and gave it a thought.

"I don't think we have to escape through the vent at all," she said after a long while.

"I'm not sure I follow," said Chigusa.

"Back in Konoe-san's mansion, there's a holographic representation of the city and the people in it," Yoshida explained. "If I know Sakai-kun and Shana-chan, they'll be looking for us through it after figuring out that Gemini is a fake. All we have to do is make a diversion for them to rescue us."

"Diversion for what?" Ogata asked.

"The guard outside; I saw a glimpse of Gemini's mental plan when she copied me," Yoshida said.

"Now that you mention it, when she was copying my memories, I think saw a bit of her own too," Chigusa said.

"Maybe she's been copying so many people that the memories are beginning to overflow into our own," Yoshida said.

"I think I understand what you're getting at," said Ogata. "But how will we know the guard will be distracted by one of us escaping through the vent?"

"I saw in Gemini's memory that the guard is a Denizen," Yoshida replied. "And from what I've learned, all Denizens and Flame Haze have some kind of ESP that allows them to track our movements. It's quite limited though, they can only sense presences and only at a limited range."

Suddenly, the bolts of their prison door unlocked and a figure opened it wide. The three females flinched and blinked as light poured in behind it.

The figure went up to Yoshida and slammed her palm on her face. In seconds, she had taken the appearance of Yoshida Kazumi.

"Come with me," Gemini said after taking the girl's form. She grabbed her by the arm with a strong grip.

"No!" Yoshida cried as she wrestled with the mimic. Ogata and Chigusa were unable to help, for they didn't know which was which, and they wouldn't flee because they could not leave their friend behind.

The two Kazumi's were equally matched, but Gemini was not afraid to use underhand tactics. Gemini Kazumi slapped the original Kazumi and ran for a knife on a table outside the prison. Taking it, she quickly turned and brought it up to Yoshida's neck. But she did not aim to kill. Instead, she twisted her around and held her firmly with her knife arm.

Turning to the two shocked women in the prison, Gemini spoke.

"Please behave yourselves," she said with a calm yet wicked voice. "I wouldn't want you to get eaten on your way out." And with that, she locked the door shut.

YCOGYCOG

Meanwhile, Yuji and company held a conference in the Haridan room.

"Why would she want to meet Yuji at 11 in the evening?" Margery said. "Shouldn't that shapeshifter be impatient for a body change?"

"Hmm, the thing inside Sakai is supposed to recharge all his energy every midnight, right?" Ike stated. "Maybe part of her shapeshifting ability is to copy both the appearance and held objects of the original person, so that after an hour since copying him, she would be recharged."

"Even if that were true, there's five of us capable of defeating her," said Wilhelmina.

"Maybe she'll try to escape as soon as it's midnight," Satou said.

"If that's the case then all I have to do is prepare a barrier spell outside the city before you guys meet," said Margery.

"We're dealing with someone with connections to Bal Masque, remember?" Shana said.

"Are you suggesting that she has reinforcements or a counterspell?" Konoe said. "I don't think that's the case. If there were any Denizens, they would show up on the Haridan."

"Doesn't that thing only show humans and Torches?" Satou asked.

"Actually, on my spare time, I've been improving the Haridan with my power as the Bal Masque Priestess. It's now able to pick up any being bearing Power of Existence. It still cannot trace Flame Haze though," Konoe explained.

"Why's that?" Kantaro asked.

"Because Flame Haze don't bare any Existence of their own," said Shana. "You could say we're empty shells, and the only reason we still exist is because of our contract with our Crimson Lord."

"Back to the matter at hand, I think we should just find and rescue those three women before the appointed meeting time," Satou said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Margery said. "Look over at the Haridan, a network of tripwires and nets have been placed all over the city."

"But I still don't see any Crimson Lords or Denizens," Konoe said.

"That doesn't make sense, didn't she say that she had someone guarding their prison?" said Ike. "Maybe the upgrade isn't complete yet."

"No, it is, just look," Shana said, pointing to a hologram of the mansion. Inside it were the shapes of four humans, a massive flame and a body composed of pure fire. The latter was apparently Konoe/ Hecate. "We can clearly see Konoe standing out among your figures."

"Remember, this is Bal Masque," said Wilhelmina.

"Unpredictable. Well organized," said Tiamat.

"Then why don't we use the Window to the Past to observe Bal Masque's plan?" Kantaro asked.

"To be more specific, the Window to the Past only records the important incidents involving myself, Sereiden and the founder of Bal Masque," Konoe replied. "It doesn't record the actions of lackeys outside the base."

"I'd hate to say it, but rescuing them now would be too risky," said Yuji, "even if we could locate them. Unless we had some way to break the traps, find the spellcaster and sneak past the guards."

"So you're just going to give in to the ransom?" Satou asked.

"Not exactly, I'm thinking of taking the Reiji Maigo out before meeting the shapeshifter," Yuji replied.

"Yuji! You can't do that!" Shana suddenly wailed.

"Why? I have to make sure that Bal Masque doesn't get their hands on it, right?"

"But you'll be putting yourself in danger again! Remember the Statue of Pride incident?"

"I still have a lot of Power of Existence left in me."

"Don't argue Sakai, can't you see she's on the verge of tears?" Ike intervened.

Yuji stopped and saw that it was true.

"I don't want you risking your existence again," Shana said. "In that fight last year, I was afraid I would lose you. And I almost did."

Yuji took Shana's hand. "I understand," he said.

"But I'll leave my Anti-Flame Ring with you guys," Yuji continued as he took off the chain bearing the said ring and gave it to his father. "I have the feeling we might be in for a messy battle, and I wouldn't want you to get hit in the crossfire."

"Guys, don't you think we should locate Matake and the others at least?" Eita finally spoke up, but with worry in his tone. "I'm not sure if Bal Masque will keep their end of the deal."

"You have a point," Konoe said.

"We can use these," Wilhelmina said as she entered the storeroom keeping the many Hougus they had collected, she came out carrying a spyglass Hougu, the Vulture's Eye, and a Hougu with the appearance of a red string, the Destiny Binder.

She handed the latter to Eita.

"All you have to do is imagine the appearance of the person you are searching for," she said. "The more accurate the image, the faster it will find them."

Eita was a bit dazed. It had been so long since he had been involved in things like this, and he had never used a Hougu before.

"Hurry up and find Matake already!" Margery yelled.

At the sound of her loud voice, Eita gathered his senses and did as Wilhelmina said. In a moment, the red string stretched itself as it shot one end out the window. On the Haridan, the group could see it as it sped towards an abandoned warehouse on the south side of the city. It then attached itself to one of the humans in the warehouse.

"There they are," Margery said as she snatched the Vulture's Eye from Wilhelmina and looked through the window facing the direction of the warehouse.

"Uh, Margery-san, wouldn't the buildings be in the way of your line of sight?" Satou asked.

"Not really," Margery replied. "I did some research on a few of these Hougus. This one has the ability to see right through solid objects."

She zoomed in on the warehouse and watched as the grating of a vent on one side fell off. The group behind her saw the same thing on the Haridan.

"What's going on?" Shana asked.

"They're trying to escape," said Margery.

SYKSKEMWI

The rusty metal grating of the vent fell from the wall at ten feet and broke with a loud noise.

"Even if that Denizen doesn't have ESP, I'm sure he would have heard that," Ogata said to herself as she crawled out of the vent and dropped on the ground.

Suddenly, a scaly hand gripped her shoulder from behind. Ogata froze in shock.

"Yesssss, I definitely heard it," a voice hissed. "Oh and don't count on being rescued anytime ssssoon. I sssset up a barrier that wards off Flame Haze, Mystesssss and other Denizenssssss."

"You know, that voice is really creepy, but I bet you face is a lot worse," Ogata said defiantly.

"You want to get eaten that badly?" the Denizen said.

"You can eat my Existence if you kill me first!" Ogata yelled as she brushed off the scaly hand from her shoulder, spun around and gave the Denizen a good kick to the face.

The Denizen, who had the form of a human but had a forked tongue and scaly arms, merely flinched.

"That wassss fun," he said calmly. "I think I'll humor you with a fight."

"I-I warn you, I'm a blackbelt in Taekwondo," Ogata bluffed shakily.

"Oh? Then I bet you'll do just fine."

The Denizen feigned a jab and delivered a sucker punch to Ogata's stomach. The girl winced and fell to the ground.

"Apparently, I wassss wrong," the Denizen said. "Itadakimasu!"

Ogata screamed as the Denizen opened its mouth. Suddenly, before the girl lost any of her Existence, a great tiger came out of nowhere and took down the Denizen. The beast lost no time in biting the Denizen's neck after bringing it to the ground. The Denizen died instantly and its body burst into embers. As it did, the tiger looked to Ogata, who shook in fear.

The tiger turned away and left her without so much as a growl. As it did, the girl couldn't help but notice a metal band with the appearance of a snake eating its own tail on its foreleg.

"What just happened?" Ogata asked herself. "And did that tiger escape from a nearby zoo or something?"

She saw a shiny object on the place where the Denizen was killed. Picking it up, she saw that it was a simple bronze ring.

"Hey! Matake! You alright?" a familiar feminine voice called from above.

"Margery-nee-san?!" Ogata said in surprise as the Chanter of Elegies landed next to her with Wilhelmina and Hecate following.

"Where's Yuji's mother?" Wilhelmina asked.

"She's still in the warehouse," Ogata replied. "Hold it, that Denizen that just attacked me said that there was a barrier keeping you out."

"The barrier must have vanished when the Denizen died," Margery answered. "How did you kill it anyway?"

"I didn't," Ogata said. "A tiger did."

"A tiger?" said Margery, a little puzzled.

Hecate saw the ring Ogata held.

"That ring, it's like my Ember Case Hougu," she said.

"Hm? So it is. If that thing was mass produced, then it might be the reason why we can't locate the Denizens, since on the Haridan they'll just appear as Torches," Margery said.

"What? Margery-nee-san, I don't think I understand," Ogata said.

"We'll fill you in when we get back at the mansion," Margery said.

"Where is Yoshida Kazumi?" Wilhelmina asked as she came out of the warehouse with Chigusa.

"The shapeshifter took her," Ogata replied.

* * *

**Note:** Sorry if this chapter may have been confusing at first.


	21. The Parallel Mirror

**Note:** When I put down 'Hecate' it means she is wearing her Priestess mantle; when I put down 'Konoe', she's in normal form.

* * *

**Chapter 21: **The Parallel Mirror

As Hecate, along with Margery carrying Ogata and Wilhelmina bearing Chigusa in a large basket of ribbons, landed on the yard of the mansion, Yuji, Kantaro, Shana, Ike and Tanaka came out to meet them. Only Satou remained in the Haridan room, watching for any new developments in their enemy's plan.

Upon touchdown, Yuji and Shana embraced Chigusa.

"Mom, you're safe!" Yuji said with tears in his eyes. He had tried to look composed since the whole incident began, but deep down, he was afraid that his mother and the baby within her would have been lost, or worse; but now, he was very relieved.

"Whoa, Yu-chan, don't squeeze too tight now. Don't forget, I'm still pregnant," Chigusa said while she returned their hugs. She then greeted Kantaro happily.

"It's thanks to Yoshida-san we got a chance to be rescued," said Ogata as she embraced Tanaka. "She made up the plan to distract the Denizen guarding us. But none of us expected that there would be a barrier that would block out our rescuers."

"How did the barrier disappear?" Shana asked.

"I'm not sure, but it must have happened when the Denizen died," Ogata replied.

"You killed a Denizen?!" Yuji exclaimed.

"No, a tiger did," said Ogata.

"A... tiger?" said Shana.

"But where is Yoshida-san now?" Ike asked with urgency.

"The shapeshifter has her," Chigusa answered.

"They're probably on their way to the meeting place," said Kantaro.

"Then let's get there before them," Shana said.

"I don't think that's possible," Satou said as he came out of the mansion to join the reunion.

"Several more tripwires and nets appeared on the Haridan, and there's also a barrier over the school," he continued. "I think it's only going to let humans and Mystes through."

"And if any of us set off the tripwires, there may be disastrous results," Hecate said.

"So what do we do now?" Ike asked.

"We should locate the Denizens hidden around the city and destroy them," said Wilhelmina. "In doing so, we will be able to rid ourselves of the tripwires and maybe even the barrier."

"But by the time we're done with that, our enemy would have arrived at the meeting place," said Shana.

"I would rather give in to a ransom than risk the city, Yoshida-san or your lives," Yuji said. "And I don't want anything worse to come out in triggering any traps."

"And how do you expect us to find what we can't even see on the Haridan?" Satou asked.

The Specialist of Everything produced the ring Ogata had found earlier.

"This might help," she said.

"That looks like Hecate's Ember Case Hougu," Shana said.

"But it seems a little different," said Yuji.

"Bal Masque may have created another version of the Ember Case that they could mass-produce," Hecate said. "That way, they could send their agents here undetected."

"But how will this help us find the Denizens?" Kantaro asked.

"In our last battle, we had acquired a Hougu that allows us to detect the locations of other Hougus," Wilhelmina explained.

"Spoils of war," said Tiamat.

Wilhelmina led the group inside the mansion and up to the Haridan room. There, she took out a compass from the Hougu storage closet and laid it down on the center of the Haridan. This compass was the Treasure Hunter Hougu once possessed by the late Cerus, an associate of Neftier who had died in a battle against Shana.

"I did some research on this Hougu and discovered that, when used with the Haridan, it can pinpoint the exact coordinates of several Hougus at once," Wilhelmina said as she raised one hand over the compass, and held the bronze ring in the other. "If this Ember Case ring is truly mass-produced, we will be able to find the others along with their holders."

The Specialist of Everything directed the Treasure Hunter to seek out the other rings. In a moment, several yellow lines branched out from the compass and pointed out several Torches.

"If I'm not mistaken, those Torches are Denizens with a disguised presence," said Margery. "Ironic that what's supposed to be hiding those idiots is what's giving them away."

"So all we have to do is kill them all," Shana said.

"What are we waiting for?" Yuji said as he was about to leave the room.

"Yuji, you stay here," Shana said. "Bal Masque is targeting you specifically."

"We'll handle this, so don't worry," said Hecate.

"Just guide us with the Haridan and everything will be fine," Margery said as she opened a window to fly out through.

With that, the three Flame Haze and Hecate took off from the mansion in separate directions.

SYHCKWMSTO

Many hours had passed when all of the tripwires scattered throughout the city had vanished. However, the barrier still remained over the school, and Kazumi and her doppelganger were already waiting inside.

The Flame Haze and Hecate returned to the mansion unscathed. Each carried a considerable amount of the mass-produced Ember Case. Upon their arrival, Chigusa brewed some tea and made a small meal.

"Can you believe how many weak Denizens were hiding out in the city?" Margery said as she took a bottle of beer from her personal liquor cabinet.

"I don't think they were weak initially," said Hecate. "From what I felt from our enemies, the Ember Cases they wore had been limiting them. Although they were still able to set up trap spells."

"But why is the barrier still over the school?" Shana asked. "All the Denizens are dead, so why is it still around?"

"Could the mimic be the one who had cast it?" Wilhelmina suggested.

"I don't think so," said Satou. "The barrier seems pretty strong, and the shapeshifter doesn't seem to be emitting any power."

"Could the caster possibly be outside the city?" said Kantaro.

"It's possible, but we should have found him by now," Shana said.

"What if he's using an upgraded version of the Ember Case, one that is powerful enough to cloak itself even from the Treasure Hunter, or even a spell that doesn't allow his presence to be sensed?" said Yuji.

"That is also possible," said Wilhelmina. "But finding such a target would be far too difficult, and we only have a few hours until the appointed meeting time."

Yuji sighed. "I guess there's no other choice then," he said.

Shana spoke with a worried tone. "Yuji, you're not thinking of…?"

"Yes, I am," Yuji said.

SHYMWKSHY

It was fifteen munuites before 11:00 at night, and as Yuji passed through the barrier and leaped over the closed school gate, Shana, Hecate and the rest of the group watched him on the Wandering Heart Hougu. At the center of the wide school yard between the gate and the school building itself, Gemini Kazumi and the original Kazumi waited beside each other.

"They look a lot like identical twins," Margery commented.

"I see you came, albeit a liitle early," Gemini Kazumi said with an evil grin. She beckoned to Yuji. "Just come here and stand still, then everything will be fine."

"No, run away Sakai-kun," Kazumi pleaded. "Forget about me!"

Gemini Kazumi took out a short knife and held it close to the original Kazumi's neck.

"Forget about it, he cares for you far too much to do that," she said calmly. "I'm sure you know already."

"Please, just let her go," Yuji said as he came closer with his hands up.

When he was close enough, Gemini Kazumi suddenly pushed the real Kazumi away and slammed her hand into the Yuji's face. While the doppelganger glowed very brightly as she changed form, Yuji felt something strange yet powerful pass into him. Both yelled in agony as power and unknown spell codes poured into one another, respectively.

The group watched the transformation take place though the Wandering Heart, which began to crack since it was meant to observe only _one_ Yuji. The projection of Yuji's sight from the crystal Hougu then split into two.

When it was all over Yuji found himself face to face with... himself.

"Finally, I've become the Ultimate Demon Mystes!" Gemini yelled triumphantly. Without warning, he punched the astonished Yuji hard in the chest, blowing him back all the way to the school gate. The metal gate smashed open on impact.

"Who- who are you?" Yuji asked as he recovered.

"I'm not really sure, I've been so many people for so long I think I've forgotten," the doppelganger replied. "But I know that right now, I am Gemini Yuji! The Demon Mystes to end all Demon Mystes!"

Hecate gasped heavily as she stepped back from the Wandering Heart's visual projection in shock.

"Hecate, what's up?" Shana asked.

"Why didn't any of you tell me that was Gemini?" Hecate said, shock and fear lingering in her tone.

"You didn't really ask," Ogata said.

"Is something wrong?" asked Chigusa.

Hecate nodded.

"Of all doppelgangers and shapeshifters, Gemini, the Mystes of the Parallel Mirror, is the most dangerous," she said.

"I take it you know much about this Gemini," said Alastor.

"The Parallel Mirror was a Hougu created a long time ago, and quickly found its way into the hands of Bal Masque," the Priestess began. "However, it was too unstable to use normally, and we, the Trinity of Bal Masque, figured that it might work properly if used by a Mystes. We picked a young, down-on-his-luck actor and turned him into a Mystes, permanently placing the Mirror in him. We tested him on Sydonay, and not only did he copy his form, but his powers, Hougus and memories as well. We then tested his mimicking power again on another member of Bal Masque, one that was a master of many different martial arts. It produced the same results, yet while he lost Sydonay's power and Hougus, he still kept his memories and fighting skills."

"As Gemini copied more and more Denizens and Crimson Lords, he began to lose his sanity," Hecate continued. "He soon became the most infamous member of Bal Masque. And when he copied and defeated Sabrac, that's when we decided that he was far too dangerous to keep, but we could not destroy him. However, in a last effort, I had managed to seal him in his own Hougu."

"Unbelievable," said Wilhelmina. "He defeated Sabrac."

"The first and only being to have ever done so singlehandedly, although he was fatigued by the end of the duel."

"But he has to have some sort of weakness, right?" Shana asked.

"Yes," Hecate replied, "he possesses the weakness of the person he copied, and he has two limitations: he cannot copy Flame Haze, since their Existence is burned away and their life is supported by a Crimson Lord which he can't make contact with, and he can no longer transform once he copies another Mystes."

"So he'll stay like Yu-chan forever?" Chigusa asked.

"Unless we can defeat him," Hecate said.

"Guys, Sakai looks like he's gonna fight," Satou said.

The group watched as Yuji stood up again.

"Whatever you have, Sakai Yuji, I have too," said Gemini, "your Hougus, your memories, your powers, your skills and even your impressive wits! And add a little martial arts prowess to that. You cannot hope to defeat me."

"Run while you can Yoshida-san," Yuji said to Kazumi. The girl quickly obeyed and ran past him as she went through the broken gate.

The two Mystes stepped closer to each other but still kept their distance. They stood still, watching each other as the tension was building. A random paper flier drifted with the wind between them.

"Fuzetsu," Yuji muttered as the entire school grounds became enveloped in a crimson dome. The flier stopped in midair.

Suddenly, both fired an Aster beam at one another as they ran forward. Both beams were evaded. The two leaped at each other at the same time, summoned their Blutsaugers and slashed. The blades connected. The next second there was a powerful explosion that knocked both wielders back a long distance from each other.

The two Mystes picked themselves up.

"Looks like we won't be getting anywhere using this," Gemini said, referring to the swords. He put away the blade as Yuji did the same.

"It's a good thing Shana taught me a bit of kung fu," Yuji muttered.

"You idiot! A bit of kung fu won't save you from this enemy!" Shana yelled as she watched. "We have to help him!"

"The barrier's still in the way," said Satou.

"Then help find the caster, and quick!" Shana demanded as she flew out the window. "I'll go pick up Kazumi."

"I'm coming with you," said Hecate as she followed.

Back at the school grounds, Yuji and Gemini set their fighting stances. They built the tension between them again, waiting for the other to give in and unleash the Killing Intent.

"You know, once I've destroyed you, I'll destroy the rest of this city," Gemini taunted. "I bet you don't have the balls to stop me. After all, it's always been Shana who's been doing the saving. And you know that someday, she's going to suffer because of you're weakness."

That did it. Yuji rushed in and swung his fist at Gemini, who easily brushed off the attack. The doppelganger then locked onto Yuji's arm and slammed his other fist several times on his stomach before striking his foe with his knee. As Yuji stepped back and tried to recover, Gemini kicked him again in the gut, causing him to bend over in pain. Gemini then delivered an axe kick on Yuji's head, sending his face to the floor. Without mercy, Gemini picked up his opponent's head then slammed it to the floor again.

"I'm amazed he's not bleeding yet," said Ogata as she watched.

"A Demon Mystes is a being more like a Denizen than a human," said Margery, "their wounds spill out fire instead of blood."

Gemini raised his leg to bring down another axe kick while Yuji still lay on the ground.

"This little fight was over before it even started," Gemini said. "To be honest, I was hoping for a better fight from you than what I got from Sabrac. You couldn't imagine how disappointed I am right now. Good bye, Sakai Yuji."

"No!" Yuji yelled as he slammed his hands hard on the floor, cracking the concrete and sending his upper body flying upward. The momentum then developed into a backflip, and as Yuji's hands touched the floor again, he thrust his feet into Gemini's chin.

While Gemini was stunned, Yuji came back on his feet and delivered several punches to his enemy's face, followed by a strong uppercut which made Gemini lose balance. Using the momentum from his last punch, Yuji executed a reverse roundhouse kick that struck Gemini in the head and sent him sprawling.

As Gemini recovered, Yuji made some distance between them.

"This fight has just begun Gemini," said the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo coldly.

Gemini just grinned.

In the blink of an eye the distance between the two Mystes closed. Gemini delivered two cross punches, both of which were dodged. Yuji then countered with a shovel hook punch to Gemini's gut then struck him down again with a hammer fist to the head.

Yuji tried to kick at Gemini while he still lay on the floor, but his enemy evaded the attack by rolling to the side. Gemini then executed a butterfly kick aimed for Yuji's head. The Mystes of the Reiji Maigo simply ducked and swept his enemy off his feet with a kick as he landed. As his foe fell to the ground again, Yuji kicked him hard and sent him crashing into the school's front door.

Gemini stood up again. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Sakai Yuji," he said.

Yuji, composed as ever, took a stance and beckoned to him wordlessly

Gemini dashed towards Yuji. He shot his fist towards Yuji's face as the gap between them closed again. Yuji caught the punch, but Gemini just brushed his hand away and kicked him in the chest, stunning him. The doppelganger then proceeded to bring down a rain of punches on his enemy's upper body before striking him in the face and finishing with a twist kick. The weakened Mystes lost balance and stumbled.

Yuji barely had time to recover as Gemini picked up his legs and leaped high into the air. The doppelganger spun around at the peak of the jump, still holding his foe's legs, then threw him straight down. Yuji quickly reacted and shot a silver chain from his hand, which grappled onto the doppelganger's foot. So, as Yuji fell, he pulled his opponent down with him.

The two crashed into the pavement. Picking themselves up, they locked onto each other and began to wrestle. After a while, Gemini managed to break free and strike Yuji hard in the chest, knocking him back. Gemini leaped forward as Yuji recovered, but the Mystes managed to dodge and kicked his enemy in the side before delivering a powerful punch that sent Gemini flying to a wall.

Gemini recovered in midair and managed to land his feet on the wall. He rebounded and shot straight at Yuji with both fists forward. Yuji, however, caught both hands and threw him to the side. Gemini landed on his feet.

"Let's stop this child's play," said the Mystes of the Parallel Mirror as he summoned several silver chains from his back. "Time to get serious!"

He sent the chains towards Yuji, who deflected them by launching small silver fireballs. Yuji then wrapped a single thick chain around all of Gemini's and slammed them to the ground. Gemini jumped forward and Yuji dodged. However, as he landed, Gemini fired an Aster beam, from a back kick.

Yuji did not see it coming, and the beam knocked him back. Recovering, Yuji put his hands on the ground. Gemini, assuming that Yuji was going to send chains or Aster beams up to him from below the ground, jumped to a backflip.

Yuji had just faked it, however, and leaped as soon as Gemini was airborne. He delivered a flying kick to a surprised Gemini.

"You live up to your reputation, Sakai Yuji," said Gemini. "I didn't expect that, but then I should have, right?"

"I know how my own mind works," Yuji replied.

"And so you think in a way you normally wouldn't," Gemini said. "But then, you normally think that way, don't you? Thinking out of the box."

Gemini came forward and kicked at Yuji, who caught the foot and twisted it. Gemini, however, managed to develop the counterattack into a butterfly kick and struck Yuji in the face.

While Yuji was stunned, Gemini landed a series of blows on him and kicked him into a wall. Yuji was still dazed from the brutal attack when Gemini summoned two thick silver chains from his hands. With these chains, he mercilessly whipped his enemy with consecutive lashes.

Suddenly, the chains were cut. Yuji had barely managed to get up and slice the chains with Blutsauger.

"This is gonna be a long fight," said Gemini, as he summoned his Blutsauger.

YGSHKYG

As the battle between the two Mystes raged on, a man with gray hair, finely dressed in a purple suit, stood over a cliff outside the city. On his finger was a gold ring, a special Ember Case.

"Zis war zeems to be getting more and more interesting, no?" the man said to his two cronies, dressed like knights in full armor, with a French accent. "How I wish I could join, but alas, zis ring will not permit me to move in a Fuzetsu."

"Let me put you out of your misery," a voice said behind him.

The man turned around to see Okami Hebito beside his car, a Mustang, with an ordinary halberd in his hand.

"It's been a long time, Fortune's Favorite, Orgue" said Hebito, flicking away a cigarette butt.

"And just who are you?" Orgue asked.

"Doesn't matter, you'll be dead in a few moments anyway," Hebito said confidently.

Orgue laughed loudly then suddenly stopped.

"Kill him," he said to his cronies, who were actually Rinne.

The knight Rinne drew their brodswords, but Hebito parried their attacks. One of the Rinne thrusted its weapon, but Hebito evaded it and chopped its helmet off with the blade of his halberd. As soon as it was beheaded, the Rinne turned into a lifeless suit of armor and broke apart before burning away.

The other Rinne quickly suffered the same fate as Hebito dispatched it by slicing though the armor's weak point at the waist.

"Any more toys for me to play with?" Hebito said to Orgue.

"Whoever you are, you have seriously irked me," Orgue said as he drew a rapier. "My blade, Silk Lightning, will send 100,000 volts of electricity through your body."

Hebito just yawned. "Enough with the chit-chat, let's fight already," he said.

"As you wish," Orgue said as he lunged forward.

The blades touched, but no electricity passed through the halberd because of its wooden shaft. Orgue cut with his blade. Hebito parried the attack and countered, but Orgue managed to evade. Orgue lunged again and slashed swiftly. Hebito did his best to prevent the blade from touching his body, but Orgue suddenly slashed at the joint of the blade and cut it off the halberd.

The two stepped back.

"I am one of the finest swordsmen in Bal Masque, a Crimson Lord, you cannot beat me," Orgue boasted.

"Blah, blah, blah," Hebito said mockingly. "I was just getting warmed up!"

Hebito jumped forward and caught the gloating Crimson Lord off guard. He struck him on the shoulder with one end of the shaft, which was now a staff, then struck him in the chest with the other end.

Orgue barely recovered and struck at Hebito with his rapier. Hebito blocked and parried every strike, however, and countered again. This time, the counterattack hit Orgue in the chest.

"Come on, I don't have all night. Stop trying to hit me, and hit me!" Hebito taunted.

Orgue thrusted his rapier at his foe's face in wild fury. Hebito evaded it, letting it pass an inch away from his head. He then tripped Orgue with one end of his staff. As Orgue fell to the ground, Hebito slammed the wooden shaft down on his body and gave him a single strong kick.

Orgue rolled over from the force of the blow. He weakly picked himself up again and angrily pulled out an old single-shot pistol.

"Using underhand tactics," Hebito said calmly, "as expected of Fortune's Favorite. Ironic, isn't it, that good fortune favors you as much as bad fortune picks on you? And so you resort to cheating. Now tell me, what are you trying to prove by using that little pea shooter?"

"P-pea shooter?" Orgue said, boiling with anger. "Bold words for zomeone who is about to have his head blown off! Zis is ze original Trigger Happy, my best creation if you don't count its improved descendant."

Hebito shrugged. "A pea shooter's a pea shooter no matter what it's called," Hebito said, still with much composure. "Especially so if you know its weakness."

Orgue fired the pistol. The bullet, built from compacted Power of Existence, was blocked by one end of Hebito's staff and broke apart on impact without leaving so much as a mark on the wooden pole.

Before Orgue could prepare another shot, Hebito struck him in the gut with the butt of his staff. Orgue winced in pain. Hebito then beat him with several blows from his wooden pole. The last blow in his combination attack was a strong downward strike that floored the Crimson Lord.

"That pea shooter can't penetrate anything not tied to Power of Existence," Hebito said, stepping on his foe's head.

"Just who do you zink you are?!" Orgue said with a tone full of hate.

"Just a teacher who simply cares too much for a couple of his students," Hebito replied, taking his foot off Orgue's head and stepping back.

Orgue tried to stand up again. But before he could, Hebito shifted both hands to one end of his staff, whirled around and struck him fully in the face with so much force that the pole cracked. The sheer strength of the attack caused Orgue to flip over.

"I'll remember this," the overwhelmed Crimson Lord said before teleporting away with what little power he had left.

"Pitiful," Hebito said as he tossed the wooden pole in his hands away. He looked over to Misaki City.

"I leave the rest to you, Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter Shana," he said.

OSOSOSOS

"Kazumi! Are you alright?" Shana asked as she landed by her friend and love rival, who was catching her breath on a sidewalk a small distance away from the school.

"Yuji and Gemini are still fighting," Yoshida said.

"The Fuzetsu is still up, but it seems the barrier has vanished," Hecate said, landing beside Shana

Shana looked towards the school. "So it is," she said.

"What do you think happened?" Hecate asked.

"I don't know, but now's our chance to get in and help Yuji!" Shana said, taking off. Hecate followed behind, carrying Kazumi.

When they had arrived at the school grounds, they found two Yuji's locked in intense combat. Both had used up plenty of Power of Existence and were black and blue all over. Around them, the place was in ruins.

"Which one is the real Yuji?" Shana asked Hecate.

"I don't know," Hecate said. "Since Gemini's transformation, my link with the real Yuji has become weak."

"What do we do," Yoshida asked.

"We stop them both," Shana said.

The two Yuji's charged at each other. Suddenly, a barrier caged each of them. They looked around and saw that it was Hecate who had cast the spell.

"Take them back to the mansion," Shana said. "We're not letting either of them die until we know which one the real Yuji is."

* * *

**Note:** By this time, I'm sure you've figured out who Okami Hebito really is.


	22. Burning Midnight Part 1

**Note: **Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 22:** Burning Midnight (Part 1)

It was less than half an hour before midnight. The group was gathered together in the Haridan room. In the next chamber, armed with Trigger Happy, Satou watched over the two identical Mystes, who were tied to chairs with Wilhelmina's ribbons.

"Damn, how are we gonna tell which Mystes is which?!" Margery exclaimed.

"Nothing we tried could work!" Shana said angrily. "Not interrogation, not tests, and not even the Hougus can tell because they're so identical, from memories to brains and even down to the Reiji Maigo."

"But what I wonder is why the Treasure Hunter won't point out which Mystes contains the Parallel Mirror," Wilhelmina said. "Could you explain that, Hecate?"

"Right now, the Parallel Mirror doesn't exist in this world," the Priestess explained. "Once Gemini copies another Mystes, he loses his ability to transform. This is because the Parallel Mirror sends itself to a dimension deep within his shell and becomes inactive in order to make room for another Hougu; in this case, the Reiji Maigo."

"Has this happened before?" Margery asked.

"And what do you mean 'a dimension deep within his shell'?" Shana added.

"No, it has not happened before, but it was to be expected," Hecate replied. "And what I meant by a 'dimension' is a small realm not of this world but exists within the most powerful of beings. Take myself, for instance: the void within me, which can be accessed by others through my Synchronization, is a realm, now filled with the memories and feelings I gained from being in this group."

"Hmm, why don't you Synchronize with both of them and read their thoughts and memories?" Kantaro suggested. "Gemini's supposed to have additional memories, right?"

Hecate shook her head. "Gemini would just block those out," she said. "He's capable of doing that, especially if he has Yuji's great willpower. But if I can Synchronize with the real Yuji again, I'm sure my weakened connection with him will strengthen once more."

"Well, we're gonna have to figure this out soon," said Marcosias, "who knows what'll happen with Gemini's plan once it's midnight?"

"What if we just destroyed them both?" Wilhelmina said with an emotionless tone.

"Wilhelmina!!" Shana yelled.

"Carmel-san!?" Chigusa and Kazumi screamed in unison with her.

"I was merely joking," Wilhelmina said calmly.

"Knowing you to be an overprotective mother, that would sound like something you really would say," Margery said, taking a gulp from her glass of beer.

"But why would Beol Peol want to release one of the greatest threats to Bal Masque? And how did she get him to work with her?" Hecate asked.

"Of all the people here, you should be the first to figure that out," said Shana.

"All other things aside, we really must decide on a plan soon," Alastor said. "As the Claws and Fangs of Violation, Marcosias, has pointed out, midnight is our time limit."

"Shana-chan, Yoshida-san, Fumina-chan, how close is your bond with Yu-chan?" Chigusa asked suddenly.

"What are you asking so suddenly?" Shana said, her cheeks a bit pink.

"If your love is pure and strong, you can see past any trick," said Chigusa.

The three girls were silent for a while as they reflected on the wise mother's words.

"I have a feeling who the real Yuji might be," Shana finally said.

"We may not be exactly sure, but I'm confident that the feelings we have will guide us," Yoshida said.

"But feelings alone will not point out the impostor," Wilhelmina said.

"True, but I have an idea," Shana said. "You can tell the true self of a person just by their words alone."

SKYCKSWM

The three Flame Haze came into the room where the two Yuji's were held. Wordlessly, they brought one of them out of the room. Satou followed them, but Shana remained.

"What's going on?" The remaining Mystes asked.

"We've figured out which one the real Yuji is," Shana said with a small smile. Her expression then became more serious. "But before I release you, I want to know something."

"This isn't another test, is it?" the boy asked.

"Does it matter? Either way, I still want to understand something, because this has been bugging me since the day I confessed."

"Since that fateful Christmas Eve."

"We've been through so much, yet you still haven't given me an answer," the Flame Haze said, looking at the Mystes straight in the eye.

"But didn't you say that I didn't have to answer yet?"

"I did. But it's been so long, I can no longer bear waiting!"

"So you want me to tell you my choice now?"

"Yes, and I'm not letting you go until you do. Do you love me?"

The Mystes smiled. "Of course I do. It's always been you," he said.

"And what about Kazumi and Hecate?"

"What about them? I only care about you. They don't matter to me."

"Really?"

"Really, they don't matter to me at all."

Shana leaned closer to the boy's face.

"Wrong answer," she said coldly.

In a flash, she pulled out Nietono Shana. The Mystes, however, managed to evade the attack by making his chair fall over backwards. Quickly, he broke the ribbons that bound him and leaped to his feet.

"It's Gemini!" Shana shouted to those waiting outside. In a short moment, Margery, Wilhelmina, Hecate and the real Yuji, who wore a white band on his arm to prevent confusion, entered the room and surrounded the Mystes of the Parallel Mirror.

Gemini Yuji laughed humorlessly. "What gave it away?" he asked.

"Yuji would never say what you just said," Shana replied. "You should have realized, even with Yuji's thoughts and memories, you could never fully understand him or his relationship with us. Our bond is more than just memories."

Upon hearing those words, Hecate was speechless. Gemini just shrugged coolly.

"No matter, come midnight, you'll all be dead by my hands," he said, casting a citywide Fuzetsu.

"Even if you are fully charged at that time, you still have to fight me, your equal, and on top of that, you are outnumbered," Yuji said.

"That barely seems to be a problem," Gemini said. Without warning, he unleashed a wave of silver fire in all directions, shattering the windows, burning the walls, and knocking back his enemies. While they were stunned, Gemini jumped straight up and broke right through the ceiling.

"We have to destroy Gemini before midnight strikes!" Shana said with urgency as she jumped through the ceiling after the doppelganger.

Bursting through the roof, she found that Gemini had been waiting for her. The next thing she knew, she was knocked away in midair by a thick silver chain.

Wilhelmina broke through the roof behind the doppelganger, but Gemini evaded her attack and stunned her with a flying back kick. He then wrapped a chain around her neck and hurled her towards Shana.

While the two Flame Haze recovered, Yuji came up to challenge Gemini. The two Mystes exchanged punches and kicks with surprising speed. Gemini, however, managed to counter one of Yuji's attacks and kick his chest with both legs, sending his enemy sprawling and propelling himself backwards in the air.

When Gemini landed, large paws suddenly grabbed his legs from below the roof and dragged him down. When he had realized what had happened, he found himself in the grasp of Margery Daw, who was in her bestial werewolf form.

"A troublesome Mystes, aren't you," the Chanter of Elegies said as she pounded Gemini a few times before throwing him out the window towards the wide backyard. "Hard to believe someone like you defeated Sabrac on your own."

Gemini recovered in the air and landed on his feet. He looked up to see Margery jump after him. Thinking quickly, he sent out two silver chains and wrapped them around her paws. He then threw the other ends in opposite directions, embedding them in solid objects. This caused Margery's arms to spread apart rendering her vulnerable to attack. Gemini took this chance and leaped at her and delivered a barrage of kicks to her head, finishing with a powerful roundhouse kick.

As the Chanter of Elegies fell to the ground, Yuji, Shana and Hecate surrounded Gemini. Seeing that Wilhelmina was nowhere in sight, Gemini suspected a surprise attack from her. He suddenly felt a Killing Intent and jumped away. Several ribbons came out from the ground where he once stood.

"He truly possesses your mind Mystes," Wilhelmina said as she came out of hiding and joined Yuji.

Gemini picked up two wooden _shinai_ swords and prepared to defend himself.

"And more," Hecate added. "He's going to use Sabrac's twin sword fighting style. Indeed, he still possesses the skills of former copies."

"They're just wooden sticks," Shana said before charging at the doppelganger.

She slashed with her katana, but Gemini evaded. The Flame Haze then thrust her blade, but Gemini parried it by striking the flat of her sword with one of his shinai swords. In the same moment, Gemini struck Shana in the face with the other shinai. And while she was stunned, the doppelganger kicked her in the face, knocking her away.

As he did so, Yuji leaped at him with Blutsauger. Gemini dodged and delivered a series of kicks. He then dropped the wooden swords in his hands and summoned his Blutsauger. With it, he wounded Yuji in the shoulder. Silver and black flames leaked out from the large wound.

Before he could finish him off, Wilhelmina grabbed him with her ribbons and threw him high in the air. Hecate then fired multiple Aster beams at him. When he fell to the ground, Gemini was severely weakened.

"Looks like I underestimated you all," Gemini said.

"Likewise!" Margery said as she suddenly came from behind and struck him with a massive paw, flinging him aside.

"But, as you guys have probably realized by now, I'm just buying some time," Gemini said as he stood up again.

Yuji gasped. "Guys, we only have less than five minutes until midnight!" He warned. He felt the Reiji Maigo preparing to refill his energy.

Gemini Yuji dodged and countered an attack from Hecate and Wilhelmina.

"Time's running out," he said as he used a powerful jump to get out of the yard and soared away towards the great bridge of Misaki City.

"After him!" Shana said as she summoned her fiery wings. "Kazumi, help Yuji with his wound!" She called to the girl taking cover in the mansion. She then took off after Gemini with the two other Flame Haze following her.

"I'll stay with Yuji for a while," Hecate told Shana. "There's something we must do first."

Kazumi came out of the mansion with a special first aid kit Wilhelmina had prepared for her. With it, she tended to Yuji's large wound.

"What could Gemini be planning?" Yuji said aloud. "Even if midnight comes, we can still defeat him, unless Power of Existence will somehow flow from his Reiji Maigo constantly."

He and Hecate suddenly remembered the Fountain of Existence incident and gasped as they finally realized Gemini's true plan.

* * *

**Note:** I try to give as much credit as I can to each of the three heroines.


	23. Burning Midnight Part 2

**Note: **Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 23: **Burning Midnight (Part 2)

"We have to warn the others of Gemini's plan," Yuji said as Kazumi made the finishing touches on the wound at his shoulder.

Hecate took Yuji's hand. "Please, let us Synchronize first," she requested with a troubled tone.

"We've got less than five minutes to stop Gemini!" Yuji stated.

"I can control time in my realm of Synchronization," Hecate said as she began the connection. "I can make it so that we can communicate everything to each other in a few seconds in real time."

"But..." Yuji tried to speak, but his mind was already connected to Hecate's.

"Are you trying to reestablish our psychic link?" Yuji asked Hecate.

"Yes, but I didn't Synchronize with you just for that," Hecate replied. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What Gemini said back there, was it true, that you only cared about Shana?"

"No," Yuji answered. "I don't just care about Shana. You and Yoshida-san are important to me too. To tell you the truth, I still haven't made my choice. I guess I'm still afraid to."

"But, don't you two share a strong bond? She said so, didn't she?"

"It's true, but she's not the only one I share a bond with. We also share a connection. Because of our openness to each other, even if it's through the Synchronization, we know more about each other than anyone else. This open communication is something I haven't fully had with Shana yet."

Satisfied, Hecate ended the Synchronization.

_"All that was true, wasn't it?"_ Hecate spoke to Yuji mentally. _"You can't lie during Synchronization."_

_"Yes, it was the truth," _Yuji replied in the same manner.

"What's going on?" Kazumi asked, somewhat confused at the pair's silence after the Synchronization.

"That's right! We still have to warn the others!" Yuji exclaimed as he hastily took out his bookmark.

YHKYHKYHK

"You're not getting away that easily!" Shana yelled as she fired a ball of flame after Gemini, who leaped from rooftop to rooftop, now headed towards the clock tower where the Statue of Pride incident had begun more than half a year earlier.

Gemini dodged the attack in midflight. "Try as you might, you won't be able to destroy me, especially when midnight comes."

Arriving at the clock tower, he leaped to its pinnacle.

As the Flame Haze were about to charge at him, their bookmarks glowed.

_"Guys, remember the Fountain of Existence incident?" _came Yuji's voice.

"So that's why he went here?" Margery assumed and prepared to cast a spell, "to revive the Statue of Pride with another Fountain of Existence."

"Margery! What are you doing?" Shana yelled. "Yuji's not done yet!"

"His first statement is all I need to know," Margery replied. "Besides, we don't have the time."

_"No! Margery-san, wait! What are you doing?" _Yuji spoke through the bookmark, but it was too late, Margery had already begun chanting.

_"Bounce in, bounce back,_

_waves spin, streams flow,_

_work, toil quick fast,_

_build a dam over the river!"_

Spell insignias came out from Marcosias' vessel and orbited Gemini, who did not move at all.

"Let's see you make a Fountain of Existence now," Margery said.

"What have you done?" Wilhelmina asked.

"A reflection barrier spell," Margery replied. "Whatever comes out of him just goes back... into... him." The Chanter of Elegies realized her grave mistake.

Gemini Yuji grinned evilly. "Everything has gone all according to our calculations."

At that moment, midnight struck. The Unrestricted Method Beol Peol had used on Yuji and Hecate long ago was now being used once again. Power of Existence poured out of Gemini's Reiji Maigo and bounced back to himself and continued to flow in a never-ending cycle.

"Dispel it! Quick!" Shana urged.

Margery did so, but Power of Existence still flowed through Gemini's body, his capacity never being filled completely and his Reiji Maigo constantly trying to fill him. His outward body was wreathed with white flames.

"Too late, too late," Gemini said. "Things may have worked differently from our original plan, but we expected everything and made backup plans such as this."

"So we've been at a checkmate since the beginning of all this," said Wilhelmina. "Whatever we do will just result in more harm towards ourselves."

"Indeed, we've analyzed everything: from your capabilities to your weaknesses. Take Margery Daw for example: she's powerful and smart, with a wide range of spells, but when faced with a time limit or something of the like she has a chance of doing something rash, just to end everything quickly. You did not disappoint me, Chanter of Elegies."

"Besides, I never really intended to revive the Statue of Pride, only the original Reiji Maigo is capable of doing that for some reason," Gemini continued, hoping his enemies' rage and anger would rise. "I only came here so you would all assume that, and I tricked you. Stupid people."

Margery transformed into her bestial mode and charged angrily at Gemini. She brought down both paws on him, but, surprisingly, Gemini caught them with only one hand. The other hand was in his pocket.

"Pathetic," Gemini said before he flung Margery away like she was just a rat. The Chanter of Elegies crashed through the roof of a nearby building and soon found herself on the ground floor.

"Troublesome Mystes," she mumbled weakly.

The next moment, the building caved in on her.

GMSWGMSW

Yuji watched with the Vulture's Eye as Gemini fended off Wilhelmina and Shana with relative ease. In the demolished building nearby, Margery tried to recover her strength.

"How did he become so badass suddenly?" Ike asked.

Close to him, Kantaro, Chigusa, Kazumi, Ogata and Tanaka watched the Haridan. They each carried one of Margery's bookmarks, allowing them to move in a Fuzetsu. None of them had been hurt during Gemini's escape since they had been hiding in the mansion's basement, which doubled as a shelter and storeroom.

"The continuous energy the Reiji Maigo is providing Gemini allows him to do anything to his fullest extent," Hecate explained. "At this point, he's achieved infinite power."

"It's a good thing that I wasn't wearing the Anti-Flame Ring, Azure, when he copied me," Yuji said. "Do you mind if I have it back for a while, dad?"

"I don't see why not," Kantaro replied as he returned the ring to his son.

"Konoe-san, could you set up a strong barrier around the mansion on our way out? You know, like the one you used at the beginning of the Statue of Pride incident," Yuji requested.

Hecate nodded. "Are we going out to fight Gemini?" she said.

"Shana and the others will need our help," Yuji replied. "If he's become that powerful now, everyone will have to go all out against him."

"Wait Sakai," Satou said as the Mystes was about to leave. "I'll lend you Trigger Happy."

Yuji shook his head. "I can't risk hitting Shana or the others with it," he said.

"Good luck, Sakai-kun, Fumina-chan," Kazumi said as the two took off to aid their allies. A moment after they left, a blue dome covered the mansion.

Ike approached the girl. "So this is what you and Sakai have been doing all this time?" he said.

Kazumi nodded.

"But aren't you afraid when this kind of thing happens?"

"A little bit, but I've gotten used to it. I trust Sakai-kun to protect me like he protects Shana-chan," Kazumi replied.

"Yet, you don't feel a little envious that Shana-chan and Konoe-san can also fight by his side while you just wait for them to return?"

"I do envy them, all the time. But just because I can't fight doesn't mean I'm useless. I still try to help them however I could, such as acting as a medic."

Ike sighed. "But if you had the chance to gain power to fight, would you take it?"

Kazumi shook her head. "It would be tempting," she said, "but that path is not for me. Sakai-kun may need someone to be there for him if he decides to return to a normal life."

"Yoshida-san…" Ike muttered.

YHKIYHKI

"Too slow!" Gemini Yuji said as he dodged a flurry of slashes from Shana's blade. They were now fighting on ground level.

Dodging one attempted strike, Gemini slammed his palm on Shana's chest, stunning her. He knocked her aside with a reverse roundhouse kick. Margery, in her bestial form, and Wilhelmina, wearing her battle mask, charged at him from opposite directions.

Gemini leaped at Wilhelmina with astonishing speed. She managed to block two of his punches, but Gemini was too fast. He struck her in the face several times before hurling her towards Margery. As Margery caught the Specialist of Everything in her paws, Gemini wrapped them in thick chains. He spun them around a few times then slammed them hard on the ground.

Shana dashed at Gemini from his left flank. Gemini evaded her attack by vaulting over her.

"I love you," he said in attempt to confuse her.

"Liar! That means nothing from you!" Shana said, clearly unaffected. She spun on her heel and chopped, but Gemini merely sidestepped the blow. Shana slashed twice more. Both strikes were evaded.

"Those words mean nothing from a copycat of Yuji!" Shana said.

"A copycat? Ha! I'm far better than that insect will ever be!" Gemini said.

Shana slashed again. Gemini dodged and grabbed her wrist before she could swing again. He struck her in the face than kicked her away.

Margery and Wilhelmina came at Gemini once more. Gemini dashed towards Margery and kicked her in the face with one foot. In a split-second, he kicked her with his other foot. The force of the blow caused Margery to sprawl onto the ground.

Wilhelmina sent out several of her ribbons towards Gemini. The Demon Mystes responded by catching them with an equal amount of chains. Gemini jumped towards the Specialist of Everything, who wove a ribbon-sword in each hand and thrust them forward. Gemini brushed them apart by parrying their flat sides, with bare hands. He kicked Wilhelmina in the gut while, at the same time, stealing the twin ribbon-blades. Before they turned into limp ribbons, Gemini slashed at Wilhelmina with the blades and kicked her down.

Shana dashed at Gemini, yelling angrily, and thrust her blade. Gemini sidestepped it.

"Cute butter knife," he taunted.

From the thrust, Shana turned the attack into a slash. The katana suddenly struck solid metal. Gemini had summoned his Blutsauger while Nietono Shana was still in midswing and blocked it in the same moment.

"Let me show you the power of a real sword!" Gemini said as he charged the large sword with loads of power. This power caused the girl to become heavily wounded, and she yelled out in pain. Before Shana could do anything, Gemini punched her in the gut, blowing her away.

Margery tackled Gemini as soon as he had finished his counter attack. She succeeded in hitting him. The force of the attack caused Gemini to fly straight towards a large ribbon-drill, courtesy of Wilhelmina Carmel.

Upon hitting the drill, Gemini Yuji was split in two.

"Glad that's over," Margery said as she turned back into human form.

The still-injured Specialist of Everything supported the heavily wounded Shana with her shoulder as they walked away. But they still felt Gemini's presence, despite him being split in two.

They turned around to see Gemini put his two broken halves together. The two portions fused together and he became good as new.

"Ouch," he said calmly. He raised his hand, casting an Unrestricted Method upon the area.

Suddenly, Shana and Wilhelmina's wounds enlarged. Blood stained their clothes rapidly.

"No, it can't be," Wilhelmina said.

"Stigma?!" Shana said in shock.

Margery was about to transform when Gemini slashed at her with his Blutsauger with blinding speed. Her wound instantly weakened her due to the power of Stigma.

"Deploy bandages!" Wilhelmina said with urgency. Ribbons came out from behind her body and began to wrap around the three Flame Haze.

"Oh no you don't!" Gemini said as he unleashed a wave of white fire and kept it going like a flamethrower. The bandages burned quickly and the Flame Haze screamed in agony.

"Leave them alone!!" Yuji yelled as he dashed towards Gemini with Blutsauger in both hands. He swung with the great sword as he passed Gemini, who ducked the attack.

Gemini could not dodge Hecate's attack, however, because he was busy dodging Yuji's. The Crimson Lord slammed her staff on Gemini as he ducked, flooring him. Yuji was going to chop Gemini while he still lay on the ground. But Gemini kicked Hecate away and placed one palm on the ground. A chain traveled through the earth and latched onto Blutsauger behind Yuji while it was still raised, preventing the blade to be brought down.

Gemini took this chance and swept Yuji off his feet while getting up at the same time. He kicked away the Mystes. Hecate fired several Aster beams at Gemini. Every single beam hit their mark and exploded angrily, but when the smoke cleared, Gemini was still unscathed.

Gemini wrapped a chain around Hecate and threw her at the three Flame Haze, who were trying to retreat. Like bowling pins, they all fell down on impact.

The Demon Mystes built up a large white fireball in both hands and hurled it at the helpless females. Yuji came between them in the nick of time and guarded them from the attack. The fireball exploded, but no one was harmed, thanks to Yuji's Anti-Flame Ring.

"White fire?" Yuji said, somewhat confused. "It was silver before."

"White is the color of your true flame, the silver fire was just 'lent' to you," Hecate explained as she helped the Flame Haze up, "Gemini just had the silver fire temporarily, but now, it's gone."

"But why can Gemini still use chains?" Yuji asked.

"The 'Silver' within you granted you that power," Hecate answered. "To put it simply, he allowed you to _have_ that portion of his abilities. So it's a power you both posses. Why do you think you were still able to throw fireballs even when the Reiji Maigo was taken out of you during the... um... last Decamber 24th?"

Yuji looked at the severely wounded Flame Haze. "What happened to you guys?" he asked.

"Stigma," Wilhelmina said weakly.

"He can still use the special Unrestricted Methods of past forms," Hecate said.

"If you're done talking, I'd like to get back to destroying you all," Gemini said.

"_When you see the opportunity, get Shana and the others back to the mansion,"_ Yuji told Hecate mentally. _"I'll hold off Gemini."_

"_But he's too powerful!"_ Hecate replied.

"_Don't worry, I'll be okay,"_ Yuji told Hecate with a smile.

Yuji charged at Gemini, wielding Blutsauger. Gemini dodged a swing and a chop and countered with a backfist punch and kicked Yuji down. Yuji planted Blutsauger's hilt in the ground and stood up again.

"Hand-to-hand combat now? You know you can't win there," Gemini gloated.

Yuji swung his fist twice at Gemini, who dodged the blows. Gemini then delivered one punch to Yuji's gut and another to his face. In desperation, Yuji kicked at Gemini. The blow connected, and Yuji threw the stunned Gemini on Blutsauger's flat side. As Gemini landed on the sword, many wounds appeared on him. Yuji had connected to his sword via a silver chain and used it like a wire to charge it with power.

"I don't have to win," Yuji said. "I just have to make sure you lose!"

White flames leaked out from the wound at a great rate due to Stigma and steadily got worse.

"Very smart Sakai Yuji," said Gemini as he dispelled the Stigma over the area, allowing himself to heal, "using my own weapon against me."

He turned to see Hecate fleeing with the three Flame Haze. He was about to follow them when Yuji grabbed his shoulder and punched him in the face. The Mystes then struck Gemini in the gut, causing him to step back a few paces.

"Your battle is with me Gemini!" Yuji said.

Gemini channeled energy into his fists. "I'm going to enjoy this," he said.

Yuji threw a punch, but Gemini dodged and countered by delivering a punch to his foe's gut. While Yuji was stunned, Gemini grabbed him by the neck and raised him up. He began to choke Yuji, but the Mystes managed to land a strong kick on Gemini, causing him to be released.

Gemini quickly recovered and slammed a heavily powered foot on Yuji's upper body, propelling him into a wall. Yuji tried to stand up again, but Gemini swiftly came up to him and mercilessly inflicted a rain of punches. He grabbed the dazed Yuji by the collar and delivered one more powerful punch that sent him flying into another wall. The Mystes broke right through it like a rock through paper.

Yuji tried to get up again, but found that he was too weak to do so. He began to lose hope.

"_You seem a bit weary,"_ a young male voice within him said. _"I hope you don't mind if I take over."_


	24. The Three Mystes

**Note:** Everybody has their day… to become badass. Remember how surprised we all were when Yuji owned Zarovee, in a matter of seconds?

**Note: **Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 24:** The Three Mystes

Gemini Yuji stepped closer to the hole in the wall he had made. He still felt Yuji's presence within, but it suddenly changed. It was a presence that existed in a part of his stolen memories, but it was one he himself had never felt. It still felt close to the presence of Sakai Yuji, and had the essence of a Mystes, but it was somewhat different. It was as if an aura of mystery surrounded the Mystes' presence.

Without warning, a young man flew out of the hole and grabbed Gemini by his shoulders. With impressive speed, he brought the Demon Mystes high up in the air. Planting his foot on his victim's upper body, the young man dropped at an astonishing velocity and crashed on the roof of a building.

The young man backflipped off the sprawled Gemini, who took a look at his new enemy. He was a young man with blonde hair, wearing a coat.

"I know you," Gemini said as he instantly recovered thanks to the perpetual energy flowing from his Reiji Maigo, "I've seen you in Sabrac's memory, one of his recent victims at the time I copied him. The former Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, Johan, a masterful spellcaster, but with little to no ability in the use of combat spells. I'm sure all you know are trivial and harmless Unrestricted Methods."

Johan shrugged coolly. He coated himself with an Unrestricted Method. "But that doesn't make me entirely helpless, does it?" he said. "After all, destructive power doesn't make combat spells what they are, it's how you wield them."

He came forward. Gemini kept his stance and waited for his foe's Killing Intent to appear. Suddenly, he was stuck hard in the face. Johan had landed a punch on him without even revealing any Killing Intent.

While Gemini was still in surprise, Johan delivered several more punches then kicked him to the edge of the rooftop.

"How?" Gemini mumbled. He noticed the translucent spell insignias orbiting his opponent. "A spell that prevents one from revealing Killing Intent, clever. However," he said as he stood again, "I still have far greater power than you do."

He advanced towards Johan and threw a punch, which was avoided with relative ease. Johan grabbed Gemini's outstretched arm with one hand, punched his flank with the other, then kicked him in the gut with his knee. Gemini stepped back.

"Even if you have unlimited power, by removing your ability to predict my attacks, at least I've made things a little more fair," Johan said.

Gemini rushed at Johan again. Johan evaded, dodged and parried his blows. When he saw an opportunity, Johan drove Gemini's hands aside, kicked his gut, and rammed both fists on Gemini's chest, blowing him back.

"Not only are you a talented spellcaster, but also a skilled martial artist," Gemini said. "I think I'm going to enjoy destroying you the most."

Johan came at Gemini and threw a punch, which the latter caught with one hand while striking his foe with the other. The force of the blow was powerful enough to send Johan flying to another rooftop.

_"Ouch! That punch was abnormally powerful, even for a Demon Mystes,"_ Johan told Yuji, who had switched places with him in the Reiji Maigo. _"I don't know how long I can keep this up, so I suggest you make a plan with the others while I keep him busy."_

_"But I'm inside you. How can I contact the others?"_ Yuji replied.

_"Hecate's link with you works wherever you are,"_ said Johan. _"Most likely she can act as your medium."_

_"Alright, but try not to get killed," _said Yuji. _"If you do, Pheles-san will tear me apart."_

JGYJGYJGY

"Medic!" Margery screamed upon teleporting back at the mansion with Wilhelmina, Shana and Hecate. Kazumi, Ogata and Tanaka rushed out to help the injured Flame Haze inside. They brought them up to the Haridan room and tended to their many wounds.

"Hurry up and heal us," Shana ordered Kazumi, who tended to her wounds first, since they were the most severe.

"I think we shall have to stay out of the battle for a while," said Wilhelmina. "We've each taken far too much damage."

"Critical status," said Tiamat.

"But Yuji needs us," Shana insisted.

"They've got a point," Marcosias said. "We won't be of much help to that Mystes if we die on arrival."

"Sakai-kun stayed behind to fight Gemini again, didn't he?" Kazumi said, applying a spell-enhanced bandage on Shana's wounded side.

"No, it's not Sakai fighting this time," Satou said, watching the Haridan. "It's still a Mystes, but with a different signature."

"Johan," Wilhelmina said aloud.

"That sissy?" Margery said, "he won't last ten seconds against Gemini."

"Never underestimate the ability of a Demon Mystes," Wilhelmina said.

"Hidden surprises," said Tiamat.

"Where are you going Konoe-san?" Ogata asked, noticing Hecate about to fly out the window.

"I have to help them," Hecate replied.

_"Wait Konoe-san,"_ Yuji said to her through their psychic link.

_"Yuji?"_ Hecate replied.

_"Johan's doing his best to hold off Gemini so we can make up a plan to defeat him. Can you act as my medium so we can plan with the others?"_

_"Alright,"_ Hecate answered. She turned back to the group.

"Yuji's made contact with me through our link," she said. "We're going to come up with a plan."

"But how is he going to speak to us when-- what are you doing?" Shana asked when Hecate kneeled before them and shut her eyes.

A moment later, she opened her eyes again. Her green eyes had turned gray, the color of Yuji's eyes.

"As far as we've seen, we can't defeat Gemini through brute force of deadly maneuvers," she said with Yuji's voice.

"That has got to be the most disturbing thing I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of weird stuff lately," Ike commented.

"Even splitting that freak in half won't do anything," Margery said, unfazed by Yuji's method of communication.

"As long as his Reiji Maigo is continuously providing him with Power of Existence, he will always recover instantly from any attack," said Alastor.

"Besides that, he can use any kind of attack with full power," Wilhelmina added.

"But there has to be some way to block or cut off his flow of Power of Existence, even for just a moment," Yuji said.

"We could try shooting him with Trigger Happy," Satou suggested. "It can kill Denizens by destroying their outward forms, causing their true forms, which is just flames, to be exposed. Without any shape, or a way to return to the Crimson World, these flames would burn away in moments. I bet the same thing would happen to a Mystes."

"You sure did your research," Margery said with a hint of pride.

"You don't know how long I've been searching in Carmel-san's archives for some information on this gun," said Satou.

"It sounds logical. And it just might just work," Yuji said.

"However, the most powerful of beings are capable of holding their true form together, even without a vessel," said Alastor. "I myself have done so."

"Are you saying Gemini is already at that level of power?" Shana asked.

"Yes. I believe his achievement of unlimited power has brought him up to a level surpassing even myself," Alastor said. "At this point, maybe even Tenpa Jyousai might not destroy him."

"You said 'might', so there's a chance, right?" Shana asked.

"No Shana, don't even think about it," said Yuji. "The last time you used Tenpa Jyousai, I thought I was going to lose you. Up to now, I'm still afraid that the next time you use it, you may not survive. Please, I don't want you to risk using it again."

Shana nodded. "Fine," she said, touched by Yuji's concern. "But if you die on me, I'm using it!"

"Satou's idea is still worth a try," Yuji said.

"But we're not sure what might happen," said Wilhelmina.

"And did I mention that a few skilled beings are capable of reconstructing their vessels in an instant," said Alastor. "Gemini absorbed the skills and spells from many past copies, one of them may have this ability."

"Either way, just take the gun," Satou said, tossing his weapon in Hecate's hands.

"But we need a backup plan," said Yuji. "Wait a minute, Konoe-san, you sealed Gemini in his own Hougu before, right?"

Hecate blinked. Her eye color changed back from gray to green.

"Yes, but I may not be able to seal him again this time," she replied with her own voice. "As long as he has two Hougus inside him, the False Reiji Maigo and the Parallel Mirror, I won't be able to seal him in."

Hecate blinked again. Her eyes turned gray.

"Can you remove the Reiji Maigo from him like the time, um, you know what I'm talking about?" Yuji said through the Priestess.

Hecate's eyes turned green.

"No, I can't remove it as long as Power of Existence continues to flow through him," she said.

Her eyes turned gray.

"Hmm, we're running out of time, so I think we should go for Satou's idea," Yuji spoke through Hecate again.

"Okay, _that_ was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen," Ike said.

"But just shooting Gemini straight won't work," Yuji began. "So here's what we'll do…"

SHKYAWMIS

While Yuji planned with the group through his psychic link with Hecate, Johan flew over the buildings with Gemini chasing him by leaping from building to building. The Mystes did his best to buy some time. However, Gemini was quickly catching up.

"Come on weakling! Why don't you come face me?" Gemini called.

"Why should I fight you?" Johan replied. "You'll just waste my energy."

Gemini threw a chain at Johan, catching him in the legs, then pulled him down. Johan fell flat on a rooftop, with his foe on the other side.

Johan stood and flexed his fingers. He set his hand on the floor, casting an Unrestricted Method. The concrete beneath the two Mystes became brittle, and Gemini fell through it as it fell apart while Johan took to the air.

Johan was about to make a break for it again, but Gemini caught him by the leg with a chain once more and pulled him back… towards his fist. The blow sent Johan smashing through a glass window and down onto the street.

_Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way_, Johan thought as Gemini was about to leap down after him. He took in his surroundings, finding a way to keep Gemini at bay for as long as he can. He noticed that there was an antique store nearby with several swords displayed on a wide window. He ran for it.

Gemini jumped ahead of Johan, cutting him off from the weapon display.

"I never figured you to be the type to use swords," Gemini said.

"I'm not," Johan said. He used a spell, called Static, which caused whatever unheld object he pointed at to come to him, on the displayed swords. The swords broke through the glass window, but since Gemini was in the way, the blades impaled him. Johan then stepped up on Gemini's upper body then delivered a good kick to the head. Gemini tumbled over the ground.

"That was a good move, but it won't help you much," Gemini said, standing up again. He was about to pull out one of the swords when a spell insignia appeared on it. His eyes widened when he realized what Johan's attack plan was.

The swords exploded in Gemini's body, blowing him apart.

"Who do you think taught Wilhelmina how to turn her ribbons into bombs?" Johan said, picking up a broken hilt shard.

Gemini pulled himself together. "You're gonna pa--!" he was about to say when Johan threw the hilt at his face. The next moment, it blew his head up.

Gemini's head quickly regenerated. "I hate you," he said.

"I guess the feeling's mutual," Johan said, still maintaining his calm composure.

Gemini came at Johan with a flying kick, which the latter dodged. However, upon landing, Gemini kicked Johan with a strong leg. Johan slew straight towards a metal street sign pole. But instead of hitting it, Johan used it to swing back at Gemini, and, due to the speed by which he flew, uprooted the pole and took it along with him. The Mystes whirled in flight, gathering momentum for his attack. Gemini was surprised at this unexpected yet graceful move, and he was even more surprised when one end, still attached to some concrete, smacked him full on the face. The force of the strike shattered the concrete and blew Gemini back for some distance.

While Johan removed the signs from the pole, turning it into a metal quarterstaff, Gemini stood again summoned his Blutsauger.

"A big sword versus a little metal stick," Johan said, "Seems a little unfair… for you."

He utilized his skill in Unrestricted Methods on the pole. The metal staff was soon enveloped with spell insignias. Gemini charged at Johan, raising his huge sword.

_He's getting more desperate_, Johan thought. _Though he'll be thinking less than Yuji normally would since this guy is all power now._

Johan blocked the first slash, which was charged fully with Power of Existence. However, the staff did not take any damage, and on top of that, Gemini was the one that took the special wounding power of Blutsauger instead of Johan.

_It's a good thing I can use more than one spell in the same second_, Johan thought proudly as he proceeded to beat the dazed Gemini several times with his pole. _One spell that allows anything to take any amount of damage on the first strike, and a spell that reflects Power of Existence._

Johan thrust his staff in Gemini's gut then kicked him down. Instantly recovering, Gemini leaped to his feet.

"What does it take to get rid of you?" he growled.

"That should be my line," Johan said. _"I hope you've thought of something Yuji, I don't know how much longer I can fight this guy."_

JGJGJGJGJG

After Yuji had spoken his plan, Alastor commented. "Hmm, the plan seems good, but there's one thing I noticed: you--."

"You didn't include any of us in the fight, just Hecate!" Shana interrupted.

"I know," Yuji said through the Priestess. "But none of you have recovered enough, and I can't risk losing any of you, especially you Shana. Konoe-san, however, is still able to fight at her best."

"Yuji--!" Shana was about to object, but Yuji still spoke.

"Please, all of you, just watch the battle from here," he said, using Hecate's powers to create a barrier around the mansion that allowed only her to leave. "But if we fail to stop Gemini, then flee this city. The restraints around the mansion will dispel if that happens. And I will still do my best to keep Gemini busy."

Shana grabbed Hecate by the collar.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'm not leaving you Yuji!" she yelled. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you either, Shana," Yuji said, "that's why I want you to stay and wait. Please, there isn't much time left."

Shana shoved the Priestess away from her.

"Yuji you idiot!" She screamed as she turned away. She glanced back, Hecate was about to teleport away.

"Wait," Shana said softly. Hecate, still carrying Yuji's consciousness, stopped and listened to what she had to say.

"I want you to remember that I will always be with you," Shana said. "Before you even realized what you were capable of, you made me stronger just by being there for me. I hope that our bond will also work for you in that way."

"It does," Yuji said with a smile. His presence left the Priestess' body and Hecate's eyes turned back to green.

"I really envy you Shana, you know that," Hecate said.

"Likewise," Shana replied. "Promise me you'll make sure he gets back in one piece."

"I will," Hecate vowed.

With that, she teleported away.

SYHSYHSYH

"Had enough yet?" Johan said to Gemini, who was ten feet away, and was now fighting using his thick white chains.

"Come on, everything up till now was just a warm up," Gemini said, desperately trying to create an image of superiority.

"So you're finally gonna play hardball? Good, I was getting bored," Johan said.

Gemini threw a chain at Gemini. Johan evaded it, then knocked another away with his metal pole. He charged at Gemini, parrying and evading his chains. Gemini threw a punch when the Mystes came close, but it was evaded. Johan suddenly turned away and ran towards a wall. Gemini followed him with heavily powered fists.

Johan jumped up on the wall then rebounded over Gemini. He whirled his pole in the air then smacked Gemini into the wall upon landing. The next second, he drove the pole into Gemini's body with surprising strength, pinning him to the concrete wall.

Johan wove a spell into the pole then flew up. Before Gemini could remove it, it exploded in him, blasting him in half.

Gemini fused his body together again. "That trick is beginning to get really old," he said.

"I don't think so, it still feels kinda fun," Johan said.

Gemini leaped high. The ground where he had launched himself from warped due to the tremendous force which he had used to propel his leap. Johan tried to dodge his foe, who was heading at him faster than a bullet, but was caught in his arms.

Having reached the peak of his jump, Gemini threw Johan straight down. The Mystes fell like a comet and broke right through the street and onto some subway tracks. If he had not been borrowing Yuji's body, which was more "perfected" than that which he had once possessed, he would not have survived the fall.

Gemini came down after Johan, who did his best to recover, but realized that he lacked time. Thinking quickly, he touched one of the tracks and cast a spell on it. When Gemini dropped into the subway, Johan rolled aside. Gemini drove his fist deep into the ground where the Mystes once lay.

Taking his chance to counter, Johan kicked Gemini hard in the face, causing him to stagger for a moment. But that single moment was enough for Johan to escape. He flew out through the hole above him. Gemini was about to leap after him when a speeding train caught him at unawares, hitting him head on.

_I never thought I would have to use that_, Johan thought as he turned away. _A spell that reanimates non-living objects in a Fuzetsu, yet has no effect on frozen people, even if they're touching the target. Fortunately, I've perfected it so that, even if it's animated, it can be repaired._

"_Yuji, you come up with something yet?"_ he asked his host within him.

"_Yeah, all we have to do is--,"_ Yuji was about to begin when, all of a sudden, there was a thunderous boom.

Johan looked behind and his confidence began to waver. The train which had run over Gemini was now flying high in the air. Below, the street was ripped in half and the subway was clearly visible. He saw a white fireball fly up. It was Gemini Yuji, with white fire burning around him more viciously than ever before.

Gemini raised one hand and built up a giant white fireball. It grew to become many times larger than he himself was. He hurled the great ball of flame at Johan.

"Whoa!" Johan said, narrowly dodging the fireball. He turned and saw the fireball destroy and consume several buildings.

"_I think he's really pissed,"_ he said to Yuji.

"_You think?! He just wiped out a whole city block!" _Yuji responded.

"_Here comes another one,"_ Johan said, evading another impossibly large ball of flame.

"_We're causing too much damage here," _Yuji said.

"_What do you mean 'we'? He's the one blowing everything up," _Johan replied._ "But I see you're point. Let's relocate."_

"_Head for the bridge,"_ Yuji said.

Johan barely managed to dodge another fireball and flew for the great bridge as fast as he could. Behind him, Gemini, who also flew, gave chase.

"Leading me away so I will cause less damage," Gemini said, realizing Johan's intentions. "Ha! Your efforts will be worthless because once I'm done with you, I'll demolish this whole city. No, not just this city, with you out of my way, the whole universe will soon burn by my hands!"

"_He's insane!"_ Yuji said.

"_That's what unending ultimate power can do to you,"_ Johan replied.

As they neared the bridge, Gemini launched another fireball. This time, it hit Johan in the back. The Mystes dropped onto the bridge.

"Funny how I can't use your Anti-Flame Ring or Blutsauger, or this would have been much easier," he said aloud with a weak voice.

"_Johan! Are you alright?"_ Yuji asked.

"_Don't worry, we'll both survive, I just have to return to the Reiji Maigo and wait for midnight to recover my energy,"_ Johan replied. _"It's your turn again Yuji. Do your best."_

Gemini hurled down another fireball on the Mystes. It exploded violently. When the smoke cleared, a lone figure stood on the bridge. It was none other than Sakai Yuji, holding up his right hand, which he had used to block the fireball. On his right ring finger, he wore Azure, the Anti-Flame Ring.

"I will not let you win Gemini," he said.

"Get over here!" He yelled as he fired a thick silver chain that impaled Gemini in the chest and pulled his foe towards him. With his other fist, he punched Gemini once he came in reach. The strength of the blow made Gemini fall on his back.

"I will not allow you to let this world burn," Yuji said. "This I promise."


	25. Broken Shell

**Note: **This is the final chapter of the Gemini arc. Please review it (including the Gemini vs Johan duel).

* * *

**Chapter 25:** Broken Shell

The group watched Sakai Yuji and Gemini Yuji on the Haridan with anticipation. The two Mystes stood on the bridge with some distance between them, waiting for the other to attempt the first move. Since it was midnight, there were barely any cars on the structure, leaving plenty of open fighting space.

Shana was practically sitting on the holographic bridge, clenching her fists in anxiousness.

"Where's Konoe-san?" Ogata whispered.

"Right where she's supposed to be," Margery replied, pointing to a fiery figure at the top of a tower that supported the bridge's suspender cables.

"Wouldn't Gemini sense her?" Chigusa asked.

"She'll be able to suppress her presence if she stays still," Wilhelmina answered. "And Gemini's too busy with the Mystes to notice anything else."

"'The Mystes'?" Ogata said. "Do you always call him that?"

Wilhelmina didn't say anything. She just nodded once.

They continued to watch as the tension rose between the two Mystes.

SMWO

"What are you doing, getting in my way? I can sense your Killing Intent again, boiling like a kettle at melting temperature, since that spell was only cast on Johan, leaving you without an advantage," Gemini said. "You've already lost. I've gained infinite power!"

"Infinite power doesn't make you undefeatable," Yuji said. "And I'll prove it."

Gemini charged at Yuji with astonishing speed. Each step he took warped the ground beneath him. He threw a punch, which Yuji dodged, but he was not able to evade the second blow, which sent him flying backwards.

_He's quick, since he's using Power of Existence to enhance his body beyond its limit,_ Yuji thought. _If I did that for too long, I'd disappear, but he just keeps getting filled with Power._

"Hey, I thought you were going to prove I was undefeatable," Gemini taunted. Yuji did not reply, but gave him a cold glare.

Gemini came at Yuji again. As he did, he unleashed an uncountable amount of heavy white chains towards his foe. Yuji knocked every single one away by releasing a strong wave of silver fire. But once they were repelled, Gemini came into view. He had leaped at Yuji, wielding Blutsauger, while he was busy fending off the chains.

"So predictable," he said as he was about to strike.

He thrusted his blade, but it suddenly struck metal. Yuji had managed to summon Blutsauger and block the attack with the side of the sword, in less than a split-second.

_But if I focus, I can enhance my speed at just the right instant and counter any attack efficiently and effectively,_ Yuji thought. _Thanks for the lessons Shana!_

He charged Blutsauger, causing several wounds to appear on the body of Gemini, who was still surprised that Yuji had managed to block the attack. Yuji swung his sword, but Gemini, who recovered immediately, leaped over it. Coming down, Gemini chopped, but Yuji dodged and countered with a strong punch, knocking Gemini back a few paces.

Yuji took the chance to jump back, moving a little closer towards the center of the bridge.

"What are you doing? Why do you continue to fight?" Gemini said, rapidly losing his patience.

Yuji did not answer, but still gave Gemini a cold glare. He beckoned his foe to attack.

Gemini charged at Yuji and slashed with his sword. Yuji jumped back, evading the attack. Gemini threw a thick chain at Yuji, who parried it with a charged Blutsauger. The power of the sword traveled through the chain and wounds seared across Gemini's body.

_When your enemy begins to become impatient and furious, he may tend to attack before thinking. _Those were Shana's words during one of Yuji's training sessions.

While Gemini was still vulnerable, Yuji hurled Blutsauger at his enemy. The great sword impaled the doppelganger in the chest, causing him to stagger. Yuji swiftly followed the path of his blade and leaped onto Gemini's chest. He quickly pulled out his sword with his right hand and, whirling around using the same momentum, sliced Gemini in half across his waist. He then knocked away his opponent's False Blutsauger with impressive force, sending it over the bridge and into the river.

Gemini fused back together and recovered in no time. While the False Blutsauger sailed over the rails at the side of the road, Gemini rammed his fist into Yuji, blasting him back.

After landing on his back, Yuji leaped up again. But as he did, Gemini wrapped a few chains around Blutsauger. Yuji charged it with Power of Existence. Once again, wounds ravaged Gemini's body, but this time, he barely flinched from the pain, as if he did not even care.

With overpowering strength and force, Gemini pulled at the chains, flinging Blutsauger aside. The blade embedded itself in the concrete at the side of the road.

Gemini dashed forward in a blur and tackled Yuji. Yuji managed to throw his foe backwards, but Gemini landed on his feet. The Demon Mystes punched Yuji in the gut then threw him towards one of the metal supports of a bridge tower. When his body slammed into the support, leaving a large dent, he felt Power of Existence drain from him. He now realized that each blow took away his health, his life force, his Existence.

But now was not the time to run away just because of that. Yuji had vowed before that he would defend the city and his loved ones no matter the cost. He stood up and prepared to continue his fight with an indestructible foe.

Gemini closed the space between the two Mystes quickly. With lightning-fast speed, completely enhanced by Power of Existence, he threw a punch. Yuji was fortunate to have managed to narrowly avoid the blow that created a deep dent in the support.

Gemini punched twice more, his fist ripping through the steel wall like it was just paper. Yuji, completely focused on his enemy's movements, had dodged one strike then ducked under the other. Seizing a chance to retaliate while he was still below his opponent, Yuji thrust his elbow into Gemini's chest, causing him to step back.

The Mystes then tried to kick while there was still an opening, but Gemini caught his foot. He spun around once and threw Yuji like he barely weighed anything, towards the center of the bridge. The unfortunate boy skidded and tumbled upon coming contact with solid concrete.

Trying to rise again, Yuji saw Gemini leap high in the air with his fist raised. Yuji rolled to the side as Gemini brought his fist down with explosive force. The sheer strength of the attack produced a shockwave and left a deep crater in the place the Demon Mystes smashed.

Yuji leaped to his feet and threw a punch, but Gemini caught his foe's arm and locked onto it. He then proceeded to pound Yuji a few times before throwing him forward. Yuji fell flat on his face.

Yuji struggled to get up again.

"Why? Why do you keep fighting?" Gemini said, advancing towards his opponent.

He punched twice. Yuji dodged both attacks, and counterattacked with his own punch. But Gemini caught his fist in his hand head on, then bashed it on Yuji's head. Next, Gemini kicked his stunned foe at the shin, causing him to stagger, then delivered a stronger kick that launched Yuji flying back. Again, Yuji stood up after falling on the floor.

"Why get up?" Gemini said as he approached him once more.

Gemini threw two simultaneous punches. The dazed Mystes still tried to defend himself but only managed to block one attack, the other struck him in the gut, stunning him. Gemini mercilessly brought down a rain of punches on his upper body before striking his chin with a powerful uppercut. Once again, Yuji was sent spinning high into the air before falling down on the hard ground.

Yuji tried to stand again, but found that his strength was quickly weakening. It was a wonder that he had survived this long after bearing so much punishment.

No, it was a miracle.

However, he was still too weak to get back on his feet quickly. As he wearily tried to pick himself up, Gemini loomed over him. Yuji looked up at his enemy, who had the look of a lion about to devour its prey.

"Why do you persist?" Gemini said.

Before Yuji could even get back on his feet, Gemini kicked him hard. Yuji's aching body shot over the road and crashed into a car.

"You have already lost this battle before it even began," Gemini continued as Yuji pulled himself out of the wrecked vehicle. "Why do you continue to fight so stubbornly?"

_No Yuji! Don't give in. You have to come back to us!_

"Huh? Shana?" Yuji mumbled. He had no special link with her like the one he had with Hecate, but somehow, he felt her, and heard her voice crying out to him.

_Remember that I will always be with you._

Mustering his strength, he faced his opponent again.

"Why, Sakai Yuji? Why? Why? Why do you persist?!" Gemini yelled, gritting his teeth. His tone now showed not only anger, but fear as well.

He charged at Yuji, who jumped back over the car behind him. Gemini flung the car aside and swung his fist, which Yuji dodged. Gemini then used a high reverse roundhouse kick, but Yuji avoided it by leaning back. But Yuji was not lucky the third time. Gemini landed a punch on him, followed by many others. But no matter how many strong blows fell on him, Yuji would not be defeated.

"Why? Why?! Why won't you die?!" Gemini cried as he continued to unleash the merciless barrage of fists.

Yuji soon saw his chance to counter. He caught one of Gemini's arms then threw him down before slamming his fist into his stomach. The Demon Mystes may have been indestructible, but the attack still hurt, a lot.

"_Konoe-san, now!"_ Yuji mentally signaled to the Priestess, who still sat atop a support tower over them.

Yuji jumped out of the way as Hecate swooped down. She fired continuous Aster rays at Gemini like a machine gun. At the same time, she dropped a ball of ribbons.

YGYG

"That's our cue!" Margery said, seeing the ball dropped onto the bridge. Shana jumped off the Haridan and the humans stepped back.

"Deploy trap," Tiamat said. Wilhelmina closed her eyes and concentrated on activating the ribbon ball while Margery opened Marcosias' vessel and chanted beside her.

"_The forest sways, the forest swoons,_

_The forest howls in the noon,_

_The trees connect, their branches creep,_

_Their webs go wide and deep!"_

In an instant, as seen on the Haridan, the ball exploded into a thick, complex network of spellbound ribbons covered the area around Gemini. This special web was designed earlier by Margery Daw and Wilhelmina Carmel to prevent Gemini from finding his enemies visually and through special senses.

"We may not be able to fight, but at least we can do this," Wilhelmina said. "Now we just leave it to those two."

MWMW

Completely lost in the sea of ribbons, Gemini threw away all rationality. These ribbons were able to block his line of sight, as well as hide Yuji and Hecate's presences. The Demon Mystes roared as he proceeded to burn his way through. It was a slow process that would have been many times quicker if he still had his False Blutsauger.

Powerful beams suddenly exploded on him. He looked up to see Hecate fly over him. He was about to attack when another beam struck him from behind. He turned around to see Yuji run back into the forest of ribbons. Looking up, he saw that Hecate had also disappeared quickly.

This whirlwind of hit-and-run attacks continued, with both Yuji and Hecate attacking a bewildered Gemini from all directions.

Hecate swooped in again, firing Aster continuously from her Trigon. At the same time, Yuji jumped over Gemini to meet her in the air and take something from her hand. Hecate retreated into the net of ribbons, and just before Gemini could chase after her, he felt cold metal at the back of his neck. It was the barrel of Trigger Happy, held by none other than Sakai Yuji.

Their plan had been simple, yet complex at the same time. The first step was for Yuji to remove the False Blutsauger from Gemini's hands, making sure that he could not cut through the net of ribbons. The second step was to infuriate Gemini to make him more reckless while luring him to an ideal area for Hecate to make her move, which was the center of the bridge. Third, the two would use hit-and-run tactics to confuse Gemini. Finally, Hecate would pass Trigger Happy to Yuji at the right moment.

The timing between Yuji and Hecate had been perfect, thanks to their psychic link. And now Yuji had a perfect shot at point-blank range.

"I'm sorry," Yuji said as pulled the trigger. Gemini Yuji's outer shell immediately shattered and white flames erupted from it, scorching every ribbon within range. If it was not for Azure, Yuji would also have been badly burned.

The ribbons went limp. They were not designed to hold up for too long. Hecate supported Yuji as they walked away from the site. The fight was finally over.

Or so they thought. The flames that had burst out from the Demon Mystes' shell came together, with the False Reiji Maigo at the center of it all. It still produced a Fountain of Existence open only to its holder. Pretty soon, the flames formed into a great white ball of fire.

"It looks like a sun," Yuji said.

"That is the form of a powerful Demon Mystes without a vessel," Hecate said.

"You fools! Did you really think you could defeat me that easily?" the white fireball said with an echoing voice.

"Shall we go for Plan B?" Hecate asked Yuji.

"Do we really have a choice?" Yuji replied. He raised his hand and called out. "Come back to me, Blutsauger!"

The great sword teleported into Yuji's hand as he charged at Gemini.

"Do you really think you can harm me while I am in the form of pure fire?" Gemini gloated.

Yuji channeled the Anti-Flame power of Azure into Blutsauger and slashed. Gemini screamed in agony.

"How dare you!" he cried.

He unleashed hundreds of chains on Yuji alone and stripped him of his weapon. He then threw him towards one of the supporting bridge towers. Yuji landed right beneath it.

Gemini shot a ball of flame from his fiery surface. This fireball exploded on the tower above Yuji and caused it to shatter over him.

"No! Yuji!" Hecate cried as she tried to save him, but Gemini wrapped several thick chains around her. "YUJI!!"

Little did the Priestess know that at that moment, Shana had let out the exact same scream.

"Is this how it ends?" Yuji asked himself as the avalanche of steel fell upon him.

Gemini squeezed Hecate with his chains and laughed in triumph. Hecate began to cry.

"I've finally won!" Gemini said victoriously. Hecate continued to struggle in his grasp.

"I remember you well, Hecate, with my own memories," Gemini said, noticing her movements. "You sealed me in my own Hougu when it resurfaced. At that time, I was trying to copy you, wasn't I?"

This was true. For the Demon Mystes could only be sealed in his Hougu during a certain condition: when he would attempt to copy someone, or when he had already copied another Mystes but had only one Hougu in him.

Hecate did not reply to Gemini's statement and just looked away.

"You know, I can kill you in an instant," Gemini continued, "but there is still something I want from you. The reason you and Sakai Yuji have survived this long must have been because of your special psychic connection. I want you to connect to me now, and together, we will burn this pitiful world!"

"Never!" Hecate answered. _"Yuji, help!"_

YHGS

Yuji still lay breathing under the heavy pile of steel.

"Is this it? Have we lost?" Yuji mumbled, no longer having the strength to break out of the massive heap over him. Slowly but surely, the steel on top of his body crushed him. It was a miracle that he even survived when the tower had toppled over him.

"_Yuji, help! Please help me…"_

"Konoe-san?" Yuji said aloud. She was calling out to him, but hers was not the only voice he heard.

"_Sakai-kun, you can't die now."_

"_I know you can do it, Yu-chan."_

"_Keep fighting, my son."_

"Yoshida-san? Mom? Dad?" Yuji said aloud. He realized that he still carried one of Margery's contacting bookmarks.

"_Get up Mystes."_

"_Come on kid, keep at it."_

"_You can't lose just yet Sakai."_

"Carmel-san, Margery-san, Satou…"

"_Fight on!"_

"_You can do this."_

"_We're all counting on you, Sakai."_

"Ogata-san, Tanaka-kun, Ike…"

"_You made a promise to protect this city, now hold to that promise!"_

"_Only you can stop that freak now."_

"_Please continue."_

"Alastor, Marco-san, and even Tiamat-san…"

"_Yuji, if you die on us now, I won't forgive you!"_

"Shana!"

"_Keep fighting Yuji!"_

"Shana, everyone…" Yuji muttered. "There all counting on me. I can't lose now!"

He sighed. "But I lack the energy to even get out of this.

"_Perhaps I could be of some assistance?"_ said a deep, metallic voice within him.

"Silver?"

"_Would you truly do anything you can to protect those you love?"_

"Of course!"

"_Then call out to me. Call out my power."_

"Yes… Help me. Give me power!"

Yuji felt more power come from within. He also saw what looked like black ashes floating around him.

"What is this?" Yuji asked.

"_Those ashes are negative Power of Existence released by your body,"_ the Silver answered. _"Negative Power of Existence is like waste left behind from beings who need Power of Existence to support their lives. There is a great capacity for Power of Existence within you, and you also have the same near-bottomless capacity for negative Power of Existence. But like the bladder of a human has a limited capacity for waste, some negative Power of Existence must be released every now and then. This is done in the form of ashes that flow out from anywhere on your outer body._

"_But only one capable of wielding negative Power of Existence is able to see these ashes. Unfortunately, these ashes can no longer be harnessed or manipulated, except by a few Flame Haze who can use them,"_ the Silver continued. _"Because you have tapped deeper into my power, you now have this ability to use the negative Power of Existence within you. You will be able to enhance your strength and speed once again. You will also be able to use new special powers. And don't be afraid to use it all up, for, unlike Power of Existence, you do not need this to support your life."_

"_Now cry out with all your feelings. Roar like the warrior you are as you summon your power."_

YSYS

"Why won't you connect with me?" Gemini said, he still had Hecate wrapped in his chains. "I also have Sakai Yuji's Existence Signature, so the connection we will share should also be strong. He is after all, your Engaged Link."

"I'm not sure about that," Hecate said. "But my link with Yuji is strong not because his Signature matches mine, but because our feelings and thoughts are one!"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. The great heap of steel that had buried Sakai Yuji was blasted away. In the middle of it, the Mystes stood, with great black flames emanating from him. He threw a large black fireball at the chains coiled around Hecate. They shattered instantly.

"No. No!" Gemini yelled out, now with more fear than anger. "How can you still be alive?!"

"Do you know why I keep fighting?" Yuji said. "It's because I want to protect those most important to me. Although they are far away, they still lend me strength."

"Every one you had defeated in the past, Gemini, lacked the resolve and determination Yuji possesses," said Hecate, who, upon her liberation, had flown to Yuji's side.

"That is why I continue to fight," Yuji continued. "That is why you cannot destroy me."

Gemini growled loudly.

"For threatening the lives of the people closest to me, I will not let you leave this city alive," Yuji said. "Let's end this, Gemini."

As he said those two sentences, his voice changed. It became deeper, and it echoed. His hair also changed, they became white and even floated like there was no gravity. And his eyes, they turned crimson in a blink.

Gemini unleashed a wave of a hundred white chains at Yuji. In response, Yuji just raised up his hand and a silver jet of gas came out from it. Every single chain froze in silver ice.

"Ice?!" Gemini said with great surprise.

With a cold expression, Yuji stretched his hands towards the sides of the bridge. The river began to freeze, and as it did, it came over the great ball of fire that was Gemini, and confined him in a thick silver glacier. Only one spot on Gemini was still exposed.

Yuji dashed forward, jumped onto the glacier, and drove his right hand deep into the exposed area. He felt the False Reiji Maigo in his grasp. The Anti-Flame Ring on his finger blocked out the constant flow of Power of Existence from it, allowing him to remove it.

"No! Not that!" Gemini begged helplessly. Yuji's expression did not change.

"You don't deserve this, doppelganger," he said as he pulled out the False Hougu and leaped back.

"NO!!" Gemini screamed as he unleashed a supernova of white flame that melted the ice around him. Unfortunately, it taxed plenty of the Power of Existence he had within him. It was too late when he realized that he no longer had unlimited power, and that he had to use it sparingly. And now that he had used up so much of his power, he could barely keep his form together. He decided to reconstruct his vessel, once again taking the humanoid form of Sakai Yuji. It only took a few moments to do so.

"You'll pay for this!" Gemini yelled as soon as his body was repaired. He came at Yuji furiously and threw a punch, but Yuji parried it with only his left hand. Gemini punched and kicked many times more, but Yuji blocked them all, still using only his left hand. The Mystes was not afraid to keep enhancing his mind and arm speed because he was using negative Power of Existence to do so.

When Gemini recklessly made an opening, Yuji kicked him in the chest with his leg enhanced. Gemini flew back due to the strength of the blow and fell to the ground.

"Seal him now, Hecate," Yuji commanded the Priestess.

Hecate flew over to Gemini and stood over him with a chilling face. She tapped Gemini Yuji's chest with her staff, Trigon. Rings of spell insignias encircled the Demon Mystes and he was slowly being sucked into the only other Hougu left in him, the Parallel Mirror, which had resurfaced once Yuji had pulled out the False Reiji Maigo.

Gemini could not move while he was being sealed. Seeing Yuji approach, he decided that though he had lost, he could still leave a scar on his arch foe, with words.

"You truly are a monster, Sakai Yuji," he said.

At those words, the Mystes gasped. His hair and eyes turned back to normal. Those words would linger in him for the rest of his life.

The Parallel Mirror soon absorbed Gemini completely. It was a small, two sided hand mirror. Hecate slammed the butt of Trigon on the Hougu, completely locking the Demon Mystes in it. She heard Yuji mumble behind her.

"It's finally over," Yuji said weakly before dropping on the ground and passing out from exhaustion and fatigue.

* * *

**Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this battle, which probably lasted as long as the Sabrac battle in SnS II. I had been looking forward to writing these last two chapters since I began this arc. But this is not yet the end of _Eternity_. The real battle has just begun.


	26. Ashes of the Fire

**Note: **Once again, this is an epilogue to the main arc.

**Note:** I have a feeling Johan can act as a good, yet teasing, onii-san towards Yuji.

* * *

**Chapter 26:** Ashes of the Fire

Atop a cliff just outside the Fuzetsu that enveloped Misaki City, Okami Hebito lay on the hood of his Mustang. Despite it being midnight, he wore dark sunglasses. He flicked away a cigarette butt from his mouth. It landed on the ground where there was already a number of its kind.

"Good thing it's impossible for me to get health problems from this," Hebito mumbled to himself.

He put a new cigarette stick in his mouth and was about to light it when a limousine pulled over on the side of the road close to him. The driver and rear passenger opened their windows. The chauffer in front was stone faced and had brown hair. The passenger behind him was a mature lady with long silky hair. She wore a fancy large-brimmed hat that covered her forehead, as well as red-tinted sunglasses. Both wore platinum rings on their fingers.

"I knew you'd be watching from somewhere," Hebito said without even looking at the two strange people. "Did you come up here to play with me?"

"Sorry, but we're just passing through," the lady replied casually. "And I wanted to see what face you'd be wearing."

The lady sipped a glass of martini. "Frankly, I don't want to tussle with you anymore," she continued. "I wouldn't really gain anything if I killed you, and it would just be a waste of energy."

"You don't want me out of the way?" Hebito asked. "I mean, don't I know your plans?"

"What plans? The only true plan I had told you about was the one that took place just now," the lady replied. "Oh, and for your information, that agent of ours had managed to plant another 'code'. So now there's only one more left to input and activate."

She turned to her driver. "Let's go back," she said, "we still have much to prepare."

She and her driver closed their windows and continued their drive along the road.

Hebito lit the cigarette in his mouth with his lighter. "What ever other plans you may have, I will stop," he said. "I don't care if even _his_ return is involved in your schemes."

SBFSBFSBF

"Hey, he moved..."

"Huh?" Yuji muttered as he regained consciousness.

"He's coming to..."

Yuji opened his eyes and found that he lay on a hospital bed in what seemed to be a clinic. He saw Shana and Konoe sitting beside him.

"I'm glad you're alright," Konoe said.

"Where am I? What happened?" Yuji asked.

"You're in the mansion's medical room," answered Wilhelmina, who was busy making more spell-enhanced bandages for herself as well as for Yoshida's medical kit. "You fell unconscious after defeating Gemini."

"Is that so?" Yuji said as he sat up.

Without warning, Shana punched Yuji in the face.

"Yuji you idiot!" she shouted loudly. "Do you know how worried we were? You almost died out there!"

"You gave us quite a scare, but I knew you'd be alright," said Kantaro, who was sitting by another bed. On that bed, his sleep-deprived wife slumbered soundly. "Shana-chan and Fumina-chan hardly left your side since you collapsed. Kazumi-chan also wanted to stay, but I didn't want her parents to worry about her for staying out for so long, so I asked Margery-san to take her home."

"How long was I out?" Yuji inquired.

"A whole day," Wilhelmina replied. "As of now, it's 12:01am, Monday. The power of the Reiji Maigo revived you, as we expected."

"You were beginning to fade when you passed out," Konoe said. "It's a good thing I still carried enough Power of Existence to keep you alive for a whole day."

"You transferred that much Power of Existence to me?" Yuji said. "How did you do that?"

He knew that Power of Existence could be passed from one to another in small quantities by merely toughing hands. But to transfer a great amount, enough to support life, required a more intimate method.

Konoe didn't answer Yuji. She just touched her lips and blushed. Yuji glanced at Shana; she was boiling. The dense Mystes, of course, didn't understand either, until he peered into Konoe's mind through their psychic connection. When he did, his cheeks also flushed. He noticed Shana burned up even more now.

"Um, I don't think it really counts," he told her nervously. He looked back at Konoe. She had a somewhat discouraged expression.

"Ah, no, what I mean to say is…" he tried to say, but he was interrupted.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled.

Yuji sighed. "I think I'm in trouble now," he muttered to himself. "I guess I shouldn't have asked that question in the first place."

"You should not have indeed," said Wilhelmina.

"Grave mistake," said Tiamat.

"You still have much to learn," Alastor humorously added.

Yuji looked to Kantaro, who was nodding in agreement with them.

"Why are you ganging up on me?" Yuji said aloud.

_You should learn how to treat women better, you three-timer_, a young male voice teased from inside the Reiji Maigo.

"Even Johan…" Yuji grumbled.

"I-in any case, I'm very grateful, Konoe-san," he said. "But what about the damage done to the city?"

"We were able to handle all the repairs without you, so don't worry," Shana said. "Right now you should worry about making it up to me."

"For what?"

Shana punched Yuji again. "Idiot!" she yelled before leaving the room in a huff.

Yuji sighed hopelessly. Kantaro passed by him and Konoe.

"I think it's time we left him to rest too," he said to Konoe, smiling. "After all, he is still part human."

With that, they left. Yuji lay back down on the bed. His mother was still asleep nearby, and Wilhelmina went back to making bandages.

_You shouldn't have left Shana-chan out of that battle,_ Johan said to his host.

_I know_, Yuji replied. _But I didn't want her to get hurt. She was injured enough as it was._

_She still got hurt either way. How would you feel if you were watching someone you loved get pounded to a pulp, yet you were in no position to help her?_

_I see what you mean. I'll have to make it up to her somehow._

_How about a date?_

_I'm not sure if that'll work._

_Hey Johan, how come you can suddenly speak to me so easily?_ Yuji asked. _Before, you could barely make any communication._

_When I took over and fought Gemini, I fully awakened_, Johan replied. _You know, I've always wanted a little brother. And I'm sure you've wanted an older brother. So you can talk to me about anything, and I'll do my best giving you advice. How about we start now?_

Yuji sighed again. _Okay, to start with, I think you're luckier than I am. You didn't have to choose any girl other than Pheles-san_, he said._ I'm still having a hard time choosing._

_I'm not sure I would count myself luckier for that_, Johan replied. _I mean, you've got three girls fighting over you everyday. The only girls that ever fought against Pheles to take me were Denizens after the Reiji Maigo._

_Do you want me to repeat those words to Pheles-san the next time we meet?_

_Haha. Please don't. If you think Shana-chan's scary when she's mad, you wouldn't want to see Pheles when she loses her temper. Anyway, I don't think you have to rush in choosing yet. The fate of the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo is a long, hard road with many branching paths, so pick when you've decided to take one straight way._

Yuji nodded. After a while, he spoke to Johan again.

_Johan, why did you help me earlier against Gemini?_ he asked.

_Like I said, the fate of the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo is a long, hard road, so you would need all the help you could get_, Johan replied. _Besides that, I also understand how it is to protect the ones you love._

YSHJYSHJ

After resting, Yuji left for school. He still had to maintain the life of an ordinary high school boy, after all. Shana and Konoe had already gone ahead of him.

On the way, the Mystes noticed a great black ash cloud looming over the entire city.

_Could that have been formed by the negative Power of Existence released by the many Torches here?_ he asked himself.

_I don't know, I'm looking through your eyes, but I can't see them myself_, Johan said.

_I wasn't asking you Johan_, Yuji replied.

_Call me onii-san_.

_No._

Yuji looked up again and wondered if he could switch off his ability to see the black ashes. He willed his eyes to do so and blinked. When he opened his eyes, he could see the blue sky again. He blinked once more; the ash cloud became visible to him.

Switching off this newly developed ability, Yuji continued on his way to school. Later, he might try to learn other negative Existence based powers.

YJYJYJ

When Yuji arrived at his classroom, he found Shana and Konoe speaking with Kazumi and Ogata. Tanaka and Satou had apparently not arrived yet, and Ike was busy with the student council.

"Good morning," Yuji greeted.

Konoe, Kazumi and Ogata replied in kind. Shana, however, just turned away.

"She's still mad at me, isn't she?" Yuji said.

"Sakai-kun, we were just talking about you," Kazumi said. "Ogata-san was telling us how she saw something odd sometime before the battle with Gemini, and how it should be linked to you."

"Remember the time we all went to the beach?" Ogata said. "Well, after we played volleyball, I saw some silver frost on the ball we were using. For all I know, it could have been spilled ice cream or a strange new type of bird poo, but after seeing you freeze half the river, I'm positive it was your doing."

"I froze half the river?" Yuji said with a surprised tone.

"You don't remember?" Kazumi asked.

"No, I remember speaking with the Silver within me and seeing the ash-like form of negative Existence, but everything after that was pretty vague," Yuji replied.

"In the last few moments of the battle with Gemini, you had instantly gained years' work of negative Existence mastery," Alastor said. "It should have been very difficult to recycle and wield the negative Power of Existence within you, but your abilites then went beyond that of even the Nega-hunter, Neftier. How did it come to that, I wonder?"

"That's not the only thing that's bothering us," Shana said without looking at Yuji. "When you singlehandedly defeated Gemini, you didn't seem like yourself. You were powerful and composed, yet also angry and cold. It was very different from the normal you."

"And besides that, you also called Konoe-san 'Hecate', when you promised that you would call her by her human name," Kazumi added.

"Did I really become like that?" Yuji said. "All that was clear to me was that when I had reached my limit, the Silver granted me power; then my feelings completely took over. Maybe I went into some berserk state."

"No, it's not that," Konoe said.

Shana, Yuji, Kazumi and Ogata looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"You know what happened?" Shana asked.

Konoe did not reply. She bit her lip and kept quiet.

"Please tell us, Fumi-chan," Kazumi said.

Konoe still did not speak. Even when Yuji tried to read her mind, she blocked him out.

"I don't think she wants to tell us yet," said the Mystes. "Let's wait until she's ready."

Ike, Satou and Tanaka entered the classroom. A moment later, they were followed by their teacher, Okami Hebito. The class went to their seats.

_It's not me that is not ready_, Konoe thought as she sat down. _It's you that I'm worried about, Sakai Yuji._

SYHOASYHOA

Later that day, everyone, including the newcomers, held a meeting in the mansion's wide den. Yuji had already been told the details of his last duel with Gemini up to the point when the Demon Mystes was sealed in his own Hougu.

"So, how does it feel to defeat your first archenemy?" Margery said to Yuji while the meeting had not yet come to order.

"Uh, well, he made me fight more than I usually would," Yuji replied. "Hey, what happened to the False Reiji Maigo that I pulled out of Gemini?" he inquired.

"We kept it in a safe inside two other safes, each protected by various spells, including a permanent version of Hecate's special blue barrier," Wilhelmina answered. "These safes are kept in a hidden chamber under the mansion, rigged inside and out with tripwires."

"Maximum security," Tiamat said.

"Let us now bring this meeting to order," Alastor said. His contracted Flame Haze stood before the expanded group.

"Have you made your decisions?" Alastor continued. "Yesterday I had asked you, Sakai Kantaro, Sakai Chigusa, Ogata Matake and Ike Hayato, if you were willing to join us or have your memory wiped by Hecate. Remember that you will not be forced to take either."

Kantaro and Chigusa answered first. They stood together, holding each other's hand.

"We have had some idea before that Yuji was involved in something dangerous, but we also knew he did not want us to be dragged in," Chigusa said.

"But now we have decided to help him in his fight," Kantaro said. "After all, we still have our duties as parents."

"Mom, Dad..." Yuji mumbled. He was moved by their concern for him.

Ogata stood next. Tanaka sat by her. "I've also chosen to join you guys," she said, "now that I've understood what Eita's been doing: he's been protecting me, and this city. I want to do the same."

"Matake..." Tanaka tried to say, but he stopped when his girlfriend put her hand on his.

"I've made my choice," she said. "I'm aware of the risks involved, and I know what happened to me in the culture festival last year. But, if you really love something, or someone, you'll do everything in your power to protect it, right?"

She turned to Margery. "By the way, Margery-nee-san, I forgive you," she said. Margery just smiled back at her.

"In that case, I'll rejoin you guys," Tanaka said after a moment of thought. "Someone has to look after Matake after all."

"Hey, you're the one that needs looking after," Ogata countered.

Finally, it was Ike's turn.

"I'm sorry, I won't be joining you, but I don't want my memory erased either," he said. "But I'll still help, as long as it has nothing to do with fighting."

Yuji nodded. He knew no one in the room would think any less of him. After all, this was to be a dangerous, life-changing desicion.

Ike turned to Kazumi after making his statement. "And you may need someone to be there for you if you decide to return to a normal life," he whispered. "I'll prepare that life, for your sake."


	27. Fear of One's Self

**Note:** Thank you all for your constant reviews. Please continue to do so.

**Note:** For the past two seasons of the anime, there's always been an episode where Yuji goes into melancholy. I decided to stick to that part of the pattern.

* * *

_**Eternity so Far:**_ (spoken in the view of Konoe Fumina/Hecate)

_As expected, peace did not last. Only after a short while since my return as Konoe Fumina did a ghost from my past come back to exact revenge on me. The name of that ghost was Gemini, the Demon Mystes of the Parallel Mirror and the Robber of Identity. He, with the help of Bal Masque, had managed to copy the form of Yuji, as well as replicate the Reiji Maigo. At midnight on that same day, he caused the replenishing power of his False Reiji Maigo to become continuous by forcing it into a never-ending loop. At that point, he became an unstoppable force._

_Or so we thought. The unstoppable force called Gemini soon faced an immovable object named Sakai Yuji. Yuji fought Gemini with all his strength and determination. And when we thought Gemini would win, he received another power from "the Silver" inside him, the power to wield negative Power of Existence. In the end, Yuji defeated Gemini, pulling out the False Reiji Maigo in the process, while I sealed him in his own Hougu._

_During the encounter with Gemini, the human friends and family of Yuji had learned of the Crimson Realm. However, they decided to join us in our fight (save for Ike). But it may take some time for them to get used to things._

* * *

**Chapter 27:** Fear of One's Self

The sky was stained a deep red all over the world. Everything on the Earth, from birds to beasts, and even humans, had become frozen and gray. Cities had been demolished. Mountains had been erased. Seas had evaporated.

One city had been reduced to a crater, still in flames. Around here, all of the remaining Flame Haze and Crimson Denizens had gathered together to put an end to the being responsible for all the damage. That being was Sakai Yuji.

At least, it _was_ Sakai Yuji. What was hovering above the crater where the city once existed was not a kind boy who did his best to protect those he cared about; instead it was a heartless beast of destruction. His body was always wreathed in white and black flames. His eyes were bright red. His face was emotionless and cold. And he waited without fear as armies of a thousand foes surrounded him.

The Flame Haze and Denizens charged in at him from all directions. The Demon Mystes unflinchingly held up his hand, built up a white ball of flame thirty times his size, and threw it. It completely incinerated an entire wave of enemies, but the rest still advanced. Yuji created two more impossibly large fireballs and hurled them in opposite directions. Countless entities were killed in one moment.

The armies continued to approach, although their pace slackened, as if realizing that none of them may be a match against the beast before them. But they kept going, for there was really no other option.

The Demon Mystes created an immense ball of flame in each hand, but this time, he did not throw them. Instead, he waited for his enemies to come closer before swinging one arm, taking the fireball along with it. Several died from the attack. Yet the Flame Haze and Denizens kept coming. The Demon Mystes continued to destroy them, wielding the fireballs like they were an extension of his fists.

As he fought, Sakai Yuji still showed no emotion, as if he were nothing but a robot bent on annihilation.

He fused the two fireballs in his hands together and forced them to overload with Power of Existence and explode. The nova of intense flame consumed almost everything around him.

Only the Demon Mystes, as well as a few powerful Flame Haze and Denizens survived. One of the Crimson Lords, a giant three times the size of a man with massive fists, came close enough to challenge Yuji. It delivered two simultaneous punches with all its might. However, his foe caught both fists in each hand with ease. The Crimson Lord's shocked expression turned into one of fear, then of pain, for the Demon Mystes effortlessly twisted its arms before ripping them off. The Crimson Lord died and burned away from the fatal injury.

A Flame Haze came flying towards the Demon Mystes from the side, carrying a large axe. Yuji's cold eyes made met with his before the former threw a powerful punch. The Flame Haze exploded on contact, and all his blood was blasted in the direction opposite of the fist that doomed him. The red blood quickly turned to flame before disappearing.

Before any more could come close, the Demon Mystes fired spike-tipped chains in all directions, followed by a blizzard of icicle swords. Either storm found a mark, impaling their victims with a cold spear of metal or ice.

The once great army of thousands of Flame Haze and Crimson Denizens was wiped out in less than an hour by one entity, a being that had become an undefeatable monster. But two still stood against the beast.

Those two were none other than the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter Shana and the Supreme Throne Hecate.

They came forward to fight. The Demon Mystes before them made another giant ball of flame, larger than all the previous ones. It would be impossible to dodge.

With cold, bright red eyes, he threw the fireball.

YYYYYYYY

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Yuji screamed out as he snapped his eyes open and sprang up from bed. Breathing heavily, he looked around. He was still in his room. The lights were off and it was still dark outside. On the side of his bed, his alarm clock read 3:04am.

The Mystes put both his hands on his face. "Not again," he whispered to himself.

_It was that dream, wasn't it?_ Johan said from within the Reiji Maigo.

_It's the same thing every night_, Yuji replied, _and it gets worse every time I sleep. You're lucky you don't have to see it too._

_What made it worse this time?_ Johan asked.

_I was going to kill Shana and Konoe-san_, Yuji answered.

Johan did not say anything for a while. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

_Did you tell them about the nightmares yet?_

_No, I didn't tell anyone but you_, Yuji said. _Though Konoe-san probably has an idea by now._

_When do you plan to tell Shana-chan, or Kazumi-chan, or at least your parents?_

_Hopefully never. I don't like them sharing my problems._

_Is that the real reason you didn't want Shana-chan to help you fight against Gemini?_

Yuji lay down again but didn't respond. Johan decided not to press further and went back into temporary hibernation.

"How did this all begin?" Yuji asked himself.

_'You truly are a monster, Sakai Yuji.'_

Yuji winced as if he had been stabbed by a thousand daggers. It had been three days since he had come out of a coma after defeating Gemini. But the Demon Mystes had left an incurable scar with on him with those few words.

YJYJYJYJYJ

Yuji couldn't get any sleep since then, and before he knew it, it was almost time for school. When he went downstairs, he found his mother putting breakfast on the table. His father was also helping her. He had decided not to leave the city again until his third child was born.

Yuji sat at the table with his parents. Neither of them seemed to have noticed that he had screamed loudly earlier, before dawn. Although they had learned that the real Yuji had died and that the one existing now was merely a replacement, they still considered him their son, and treated him as a normal human being. Nothing had changed in their relationship. But despite being in such warm company, Gemini's words still haunted the Mystes.

_'You truly are a monster, Sakai Yuji.'_

Yuji flinched. He realized that he had been staring at his untouched food for a while now.

"Are you alright Yu-chan?" Chigusa said with a hint of worry. "You've been eating so little lately."

"You know you can always tell us anything," Kantaro said.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little busy with something," Yuji said with a forced smile. _I've already dragged you deep enough in my problems, I don't want to pull you in any further,_ Yuji thought.

He got up and turned away. "I'm leaving now," he said. His parents could just watch as he departed.

"Take care," they said after him.

YCKYCKYCK

The whole time he was on the way to school with Shana and Konoe, Yuji did not say a word. Even in class, the Mystes just stared out the window. He was the only one in the room to have not watched yet another of Shana's intellectual bouts with his teacher, Okami Hebito, which somehow always ends in a draw.

At lunchtime, while his friends ate in the classroom, Yuji slipped away and went up to the roof. No one else was there, save for Okami Hebito, who was leaning on a rail on the edge of the rooftop. He had sunglasses on, and he was smoking.

The man noticed Yuji and took off his sunglasses. "Don't tell anyone I smoke up here, 'kay?" he said. "It's supposed to be prohibited in this school."

"With all due respect sensei, I don't intend to get in trouble with a teacher on par with Shana," Yuji said coldly.

He turned back to the stairs that led into the building below. But a hand grabbed his shoulder. The Mystes looked back to see Hebito calmly throw away the cigarette butt from his mouth.

"Frankly, I wouldn't really give a damn about your troubles," the man said, letting go of the boy. "But here's a piece of advice: solve your tiny problem soon, 'cause even bigger problems might come sooner than you think. And keep up the good work taking care of my Konoe Fumina."

_"My" Konoe Fumina?_ Yuji wondered as he watched his teacher descend.

YSYSYSYSYS

After school, as usual, Yuji, along with Konoe and the Flame Haze, trained in the wide yard of the mansion that had become their base. Shana was busy training Satou in martial arts while Konoe oversaw Yuji's target practice with multiple Aster beams.

The Mystes fired three beams from Blutsauger on a target twenty meters away. Two of them hit the mark, but one missed. Despite this, Yuji had actually been making some progress.

"Your accuracy and control is improving," Konoe told Yuji.

Yuji chuckled. "It's kinda weird how I learn spell casting faster than melee fighting," he said.

Behind Yuji and Konoe, Shana knocked Satou to the ground again.

"I don't think that's true," the Flame Haze said after signaling her pupil to take a rest, "It's probably because you've become more confident in your abilities."

"Had you learned spell casting before close quarters combat, you still would have had difficulty," said Alastor. "But I must admit, your progress on both fields is impressive."

Shana tossed Yuji a wooden shinai sword. "Let's spar," she said. "I hope you don't if I borrow him for a while, Hecate."

Konoe just repaired the targets and moved out of range from their fighting area without uttering a word.

"Okay Yuji, let's see how good you've become," Shana said. "I expect you to go all out, 'cause I will too."

Yuji nodded. When he did, he suddenly felt a pulse of Killing Intent. He quickly dodged a thrust from Shana's shinai and counter attacked, but Shana avoided his strike. Yuji slashed again, and the two wooden blades crossed. Shana, holding her sword with both hands, aimed a kick to Yuji's side. Yuji quickly reacted and parried the blow with one arm while holding his sword with the other. He then delivered a low kick to Shana's other leg, causing her to stagger.

Yuji attempted a horizontal slash, but Shana managed to regain her footing and blocked the attack. The two contenders pushed each other back.

"You've gotten faster," Shana said.

"So have you," Yuji said.

"Now show me what you can really do," Shana said, coming forward again. She slashed at Yuji, who evaded efficiently, letting the wooden blade pass him by an inch. Shana attacked a few times more, and Yuji continued to dodge each blow. Each attack, however, showed little Killing Intent.

Deciding her timing, Shana revealed her Killing Intent and slashed at Yuji. Yuji parried the strike, but before he could counter, Shana kicked him in the gut. She was about to deliver the finishing blow when Yuji suddenly recovered and thrust his shinai at her. She dodged, but then Yuji swept his blade wide. Shana still managed to avoid it by leaning back with great flexibility; however, she was vulnerable in that position.

Yuji kicked at her, though not with much force, but it was enough to make her lose her balance and fall. Shana hastily rolled out of Yuji's range of attack and leaped to her feet.

"Not bad," Shana said. "If you beat me, then I may not have anything to teach you in my self-styled swordsmanship anymore."

"I thought this was just a spar," Yuji said.

"I didn't think you would last this long," Shana replied. "As of now, it's no longer a spar, but an exam."

She took a defensive stance and beckoned Yuji to attack. "Promise me you won't hold back," she said.

Yuji dashed forward and swung. Shana jumped over him and kicked his back in midair. Yuji stumbled onto his knees as Shana landed behind him and raised her sword. The Flame Haze brought her wooden sword down in a chop, but Yuji blocked it by positioning his blade above his back, holding it over his shoulder. The Mystes then knocked her backwards with a back kick, then whirled around and slashed. The strike hit Shana on the right shoulder.

"That was really good," Shana said, clutching her struck shoulder.

"You want to call it quits?" Yuji asked.

"I said this is an exam Yuji," Shana said, taking another stance. "In the world of Flame Haze, it's destroy or be destroyed. Hit me with all you've got; I'll do the same."

"You're getting pumped up, aren't you?" Yuji said.

Shana leaped forward and chopped. Yuji evaded, but Shana kicked his side as he did. The Flame Haze stabbed, and Yuji sidestepped it. He found an opening while Shana's arms were still extended, and exploited it. He struck her back with his shinai, causing the girl to fall forwards.

Shana recovered and spun around towards the right. She slashed as she did so. Yuji leaned back a bit to efficiently avoid the attack, and once the wooden blade passed, he swiftly pushed it aside with his left palm while striking with his own sword in the other. The counter attack struck Shana in the left shoulder. Suddenly overcome by a surge of Killing Intent within himself, Yuji drove his knee to Shana's stomach, causing the Flame Haze to bend forward. Yuji then delivered the final blow on Shana's head, knocking her down to the ground.

When he calmed down, Yuji realized what he had just done. He had put too much into the last attack and really hurt Shana. He had hurt someone he had sworn to protect. The burst of Killing Intent at that final moment had suddenly turned him into a momentary berserker.

_'You truly are a monster, Sakai Yuji.'_

Yuji dropped the shinai in his hand. His mouth was open in shock.

"I'm sorry Shana," he said, backing away.

The Mystes turned away and ran. As he leaped high over concrete wall of the yard and broke out of the Fuzetsu set up for training sessions, Shana sat up and regained her senses.

The girl rubbed her painful head. "You win Yuji," she said with a smile.

She looked around, but the Mystes was nowhere in sight.

"Yuji?" she said aloud. "Where did he go?"

"He fled after defeating you," Konoe answered as she put down the Fuzetsu. "There is something troubling him. You should rest now."

Before Shana could say anything, Konoe teleported away.


	28. Monster Within

**Chapter 28:** Monster Within

_'You truly are a monster, Sakai Yuji.'_

Those words still echoed in the Yuji's mind.

The Mystes sat atop a tall support tower of the Misaki City bridge. He watched as night fell upon the city before him and lights began to appear all over like fireflies coming out. The view from the tower was incredible, but it did not help Yuji forget Gemini's words.

_'You truly are a monster, Sakai Yuji.'_

"Aaargh!" Yuji growled in frustration. He angrily pounded the floor beneath him, creating a small dent in the solid steel. Noticing this, Yuji put both hands on his face.

"Have I really developed to become such an unstable force?" he asked himself.

A strong presence behind him caught him at unawares. It was Konoe.

"I know what's been disturbing you," she said as she sat down beside the Mystes.

"It's strange how a year ago, I was afraid of being useless, so I trained to become stronger. But now I'm afraid that if I get _too_ strong, I'll turn into a heartless, unstoppable monster," said Yuji.

"You would not be the first," Konoe replied. Yuji looked into her eyes, there was regret and sorrow deep within them.

"As you already know, I am ancient," Konoe began, "and in all those past years, I was an empty, cold and heartless being. I was feared by many Flame Haze, Crimson Lords and Denizens. I had the power to wipe out villages and towns, and defeat several foes singlehandedly. I slaughtered innocent lives and devoured them on a whim. For a time, I was even at the top of Outlaw's most wanted list."

Her eyes met Yuji's. "You've seen it yourself, in the times we were Synchronized," she said. "I was a monster once, a feared, merciless monster. That is, I was until I met you."

She turned away and watched as more lights appeared on the silhouette of the city before them. "When we had first Synchronized, I realized what I had been missing," she continued. "I believed that nothing else would fill the deep void within me. I had developed the desire to gain memories of happiness. I had even tried to steal them from you. For that, I am still regretful."

"I already forgave you for that, didn't I?" Yuji said. "Back then, you had just realized what you truly needed."

"Or so I thought," Konoe said. "Later on, I created my faux vessel, for the purpose of collecting memories here. But when I Synchronized with her, and absorbed her into my being, I had thought that the memories obtained through her was enough, but it wasn't. After the battle on December 24 last year, I had discovered that many things were still lacking in my life. I wanted not only memories, I wanted to feel emotions and share close friendships. With each day that passed since then in Sereiden, I suffered a slow yet agonizing feeling of longingness. And eventually, I could not take it anymore. I had decided to leave Bal Masque, and no one would have stopped me. Sydonay made sure no one got in my way as I left, and Dantalion even gave me the experimental Ember Case as a parting gift—although, sometimes I have the feeling he only gave it to me to test it. I faced many hardships on my journey here, but it was worth seeing you again."

Yuji smiled. Konoe continued to speak.

"Then when I was accepted into your group, you could not imagine the joy I felt. I was content, even though I had stepped down from being a well-known leader of Bal Masque to live the life of a normal human. I was content."

She looked deeply into Yuji's eyes.

"Thank you, Sakai Yuji," she said. "Because of you, I had found happiness. Because of you, I had stopped being such a heartless monster."

"You never were heartless," Yuji said. "I've seen how you really are inside. If you were truly heartless, you would have never realized your emotions. If you were truly heartless, you would never have changed for the better. On the occasions when you fought against us, you had many chances to destroy me, but you didn't. And a heartless monster would never show any such mercy, so don't say that you were ever heartless!"

"Long before," he continued, "you were only an empty soul who had never realized emotions. My problem is different. You changed because you realized your heart, but I might lose mine if my own power overcomes me. In my quest for power, power to protect, I might transform into a completely different person. Just like you turned from a cold Crimson Lord into a happy girl, I might transform the other way."

Scenes from Yuji's nightmare flashed through his mind.

"I might turn from protector to destroyer," he said, looking away from Konoe's green eyes. "Sometimes, I wish that I had never learned about Torches, or Flame Haze, or the Reiji Maigo. Sometimes, I wish I can just live the life of a normal boy."

Yuji pounded his fist. "When I learned that the Hougu inside me offered me a future, I was glad," he said. "But it seems, I will still have no future. At that time, I thought that the Reiji Maigo will allow me to live a normal life, since I wouldn't disappear like other Torches. But then, attacks became more frequent, because of this Hougu, and I had to step up. I was forced to become a fighter, and I don't see a future in that!"

He stood up. "And if I continue to develop my powers, I might fall down a path I can't turn back from." he said. "Please tell Shana that I've decided to stop training. I've already become too powerful for my own good."

Konoe nodded once. "I will, if that is truly your decision," she said. She held out her hand and summoned an unadorned, unmarked silver ring in her palm.

"Take this, the Ember Case," she said, standing up and handing it to Yuji. "If you ever feel that you are about to change for the worse, then put it on. It will be painful when it reduces your vast capacity for Existence to that of a normal Torch, but it will allow you to live like a normal human. You won't be able to fight anymore, but you wouldn't really have to. Enemies won't be able to sense your presence. And even without the Reiji Maigo, you will live a long life, because this ring preserves Power of Existence."

Yuji fingered the ring. "Thank you, Konoe-san," he said.

YHYHYHYHYH

That night, Yuji had the same nightmare.

The Ultimate Demon Mystes, Sakai Yuji, had wiped out an entire army of Flame Haze, Crimson Lords and Denizens. But two remained to stand against him. The two who were once closest to him.

Shana and Hecate.

The Demon Mystes had thrown a gigantic ball of white flame at them, impossible to evade. But suddenly, the fireball was sliced in half by the Nietono Shana and dissipated, and the two made it through alive.

Coming from behind Shana, Hecate fired a storm of Aster rays. The Demon Mystes countered by intercepting them with his own use of Aster, fired from one hand. As he did so, Shana flew at him at high speed.

Yuji threw several spiked chains at the oncoming Flame Haze, who deflected them with her sword. Coming into attack range, Shana slashed with her blazing katana. Yuji evaded the strike, but was not able to avoid a shot from Hecate.

The Demon Mystes plummeted to earth from the powerful shot, but still lived. Shana and Hecate followed after him together.

The Demon Mystes flew at them head on. He dodged a stab from Shana, snatched the hilt of her sword, and kicked her away, stealing her weapon. With the Nietono Shana in hand, Yuji slashed a stunned Shana, fatally wounding the Flame Haze.

As Shana dropped from the air screaming in agony, the Demon Mystes turned to a shocked Hecate. Without any remorse, he struck her with the same blade. Even as she was run through with the katana, she let out no sound, but the look on her face showed her pain more than anything.

The Supreme Throne burned away in blue flames as she died. Below the Demon Mystes Sakai Yuji, lying on the ground, Shana's screams died down as she too met her end.

YSHYSHYSH

Yuji gasped as he jumped up from bed. He covered his face.

"It keeps getting worse," he said to himself.

_Don't you think you should find a solution to this problem soon?_ Johan said. _With you waking me up like this every night, I won't be able to get much sleep._

_But you're always asleep_, Yuji replied.

_Hahaha. True._

Yuji looked at his clock. It was 3:42 in the morning.

_Hey Johan, do you think I really should stop fighting, and just live like a normal boy? _the Mystes asked.

_I can't say,_ Johan replied. _That's one question only you can answer. Though I think you might regret it eventually. I suggest looking for advice._

_From whom?_

_It'll come to you._

YJYJYJYJYJ

Later that day, Yuji made his way to school alone. Shana and Konoe had already gone ahead of him. The latter had probably told the former straight about Yuji's decision by now.

Two rings hung from a thin chain around the Mystes' neck: the Anti-Flame Ring Azure and the Ember Case Konoe had given him the night before. He figured that he shouldn't rush himself in sealing his vast power.

As Yuji entered the gate of the school, he crossed paths with Tanaka Eita, whose arm was locked with Ogata Matake's.

"Good morning," the couple greeted at the same time.

"Good morning," Yuji replied.

The pair went ahead of the Mystes, who still walked at a slow pace due to heavy thinking. Yuji suddenly came to a realization and pounded one fist on his palm.

"That's it! I'll ask Tanaka-kun," he said to himself.

_Did it really take that long for you to figure it out?_ Johan said sarcastically.

YJYJYJ

During lunch break, Yuji had called Eita to meet with him on the roof alone.

"Tanaka-kun, I need advice," Yuji said, fingering the Ember Case.

"From me?" Eita said, a little confused.

"Yeah, you see, I want to stop fighting, and I want to just live like a normal high school boy again. I called you up here because I want to know if there will be too much I'll regret. After all, you kind of did the same some time before, even if your reason was different."

Eita took a moment of thought then spoke.

"When I cut off my ties with Margery-nee-san, I felt guilty for leaving her and Keisaku to fend for themselves, but then I realized that I wasn't exactly needed anyway," he began. "And when I spent time with Matake, I began to feel better, and before I knew it, I had forgotten about leaving Ane-san. It was as if I had just woken up from a dream and back to reality. Although I did get a little nervous whenever I made eye contact with Keisaku. To tell you the truth, I haven't had a real talk with him until the Gemini incident."

"Then that day happened, when everything came back to me. Remember that day you screamed in the middle of the street with some old man? He was a Denizen, right? Anyway, after I asked Ane-san to come and help you, I fled with Matake to the edge of the city. But as we ran, I was constantly disturbed by questions like, 'is everyone going to be alright?' and 'is it fine if I just leave them like this?' Even after that incident, I was haunted by a feeling of regret. I wanted to come back to the group and fight Denizens again, but I didn't want Matake to get hurt. You couldn't imagine my surprise when Matake actually decided to join. So when that happened, I really had no choice left."

"So, what do you think I should do?" Yuji asked.

"It's your decision," he said. "But if you feel you need a break from all the fighting, I suggest a short vacation."

Yuji shook his head. "I don't think that'll work," he said. "I still have my vow to protect this city."

"Well then, how about just helping from the Haridan?"

Yuji smiled. "I'll do that," he said. "Thanks."

Eita nodded and went back down to his friends in the classroom. Yuji, however, remained on the roof.

"That's right," he said to himself, "maybe if I stop fighting and just help with the Haridan and make plans, I can make sure I won't release the monster within me while still protecting the city at the same time. And as a bonus, I can live normally, since I would have no need for the training anymore."

He sighed. "I'm saying that now, but something still doesn't feel right."

YEYEYEYEYE

That night, when Yuji slept, the nightmares stopped. However, they were now replaced by an uneasy feeling of emptiness.


	29. Resuming Life

**Note:** Sorry for the late update. I had final exams.

**Note: **Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 29:** Resuming Life

That Saturday, Chigusa held a baby shower in the wide back yard Konoe's mansion. It was a grill party. Of course, all of the training gear had been put away. Many of Chigusa's neighbors were there, as well as Yuji's friends, including the Flame Haze.

Shana, Konoe and Kazumi watched at the side. They saw Chigusa in cheery conversation with her neighbors. Wilhelmina was with her too, but she did not have much to speak about. Not far from her, Yuji was speaking with Ike and a few other boys.

"Hey, Konoe, why did Yuji want to stop training anyway?" Shana asked. "Is it because he thinks that just because he's beaten me he should stop practicing?"

Konoe shook her head and spoke in a soft monotone. "No, that is not the case."

"Then why? You just told me he wanted to stop suddenly, but even now, you still haven't told me his reason."

"He does not wish for you to know, so I wont tell you either," Konoe replied, still with the same tone.

"But I want to know! Is something bothering him?"

"I will only tell you if Yuji feels that it is alright. Until then, nothing you say or do will persuade me."

Shana sighed. "Geez, you two are impossible," Shana groaned.

"Just give Sakai-kun some time Shana-chan," Kazumi said, putting her hand on Shana's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll tell you himself when he's ready."

"Kazumi-chan, can I ask you something," Konoe said, observing the baby shower around her.

"What is it?" Kazumi replied.

"Can you teach me how to make bab--?" Konoe was about to ask, but Shana covered her mouth before she could finish.

"K-K-Konoe," Shana said with a shaky voice, "tha-that's not something you should be asking so straightforwardly."

In one corner of the party, Margery Daw was having a drinking contest with Okami Hebito, who wasn't exactly invited, yet somehow made it in. The former was now wasted and ready to pass out after five bottles of beer. Hebito, however, was on his sixth bottle but showed little sign of drunkenness.

"Heh, are you even human? You're not even tipssssyy..." Margery said before passing out and having Satou take her into the house.

"Man, this isn't the kind of game you should have during a baby shower," the boy said as he laid her down on a couch.

"You know my princess of booze, as long as it's a party, she thinks it's alright to drink like the world's coming to an end," Marcosias said.

Satou sighed. "You think therapy would help?" he asked.

"Not a chance," Marcosias replied. "My lovely goblet Margery Daw is the kind of person that's too stubborn to change, no matter how many sessions of therapy you throw at her."

Satou looked back at a sleeping Margery and smiled. "That's fine I guess," he said softly, "sometimes, I hope that she would never change."

"Ohoh, so it is true that you've-- agh!" Marcosias tried to say, but Satou pounded his fist on the Grimoire.

"Don't you say a word," Satou said.

But Marcosias continued to tease the boy. "It is true! It is true!" he sang. "That's why you've been training so hard recent--hey! What are you doing?"

Satou was now heading for an aluminum trash bin in the kitchen, carrying Marcosias under his arm. The former threw the latter into the can then shut the lid.

"My, getting pretty defensive, aren't we?" Marcosias said before the can he was in was shaken violently.

"Shut up Marco!" Satou said. He picked up a wooden spoon. "I'm prepared to bang this thing the next time you speak!"

Back outside, Kantaro, who was in charge of the grill, called for his son's help.

"Yuji, you don't mind lighting up the charcoal with your, um, flame, do you?" he whispered with a somewhat embarrassed tone. "You see, I kinda forgot to buy more lighter fluid, and now we're out."

"Um, uh, Dad, my kind of fire is the type that easily explodes," Yuji replied.

Kantaro put his hands together. "Please, just try it," he pleaded. "I can't just leave your mother, not even for a little while. Who knows if the baby comes while I'm gone."

"What if I ran down to the convenience store and got you some lighter fluid instead?" Yuji suggested.

Kantaro nodded. "That'll work too," he said, handing his son some money. "Please come back as fast as you can."

"Sure," Yuji said. On his way back into the mansion, he passed Ike, who was being dragged to and fro by an exited Fujita.

The Mystes went through the mansion and out on the street. He saw that no one was watching and looked up to the rooftops. He was tempted to travel using powerful jumps.

He shook his head. _No_, he thought. _No jumping. I'm going to be a normal human!_

With that, he proceeded to run down the road.

Meanwhile, Konoe and Kazumi approached Kantaro. By now, all of the grilled food prepared earlier had been eaten.

"I'm still hungry," the green haired girl said with an emotionless voice as she pointed a finger at the charcoal in the grill and shot a relatively weak stream of blue flame, lighting a cooking fire. Kazumi had covered this action from normal human eyes with her body.

Kantaro smiled. "Thanks Fumina-chan," he said. "Looks like we might not need that lighter fluid after all."

He began to barbecue more food on the grill.

"Fumina-chan," Kantaro said in a more serious tone as he cooked, "I noticed Yuji's been acting a lot different lately. It's like he's forcibly suppressing himself. He's not acting like his usual self."

"Asking him to light this with his flame, was that a test?" Konoe asked.

Kantaro nodded. "Konoe-san, his flame doesn't explode easily, does it?" he asked.

"Not really," Konoe replied, "his flame, although it possesses a unique color, will act just like any ordinary flame would if the caster allows it."

"So he gave a false excuse," Kantaro said. "This really isn't like Yuji. Is there something bothering him?"

Konoe nodded in reply. "But he does not wish for you or anyone else close to him to know what," she said.

"I understand," said Kantaro. "He'll tell us eventually. Still, I'm sure that by the end of this phase he'll make the right decision."

He turned to Kazumi. "Please help him realize that decision," he said.

Kazumi just looked back at him with a puzzled look.

CWSHKSMMYK

That night, when she was sleeping, Kazumi was dreaming. But her dream right now was very different from anything she had experienced before.

She was floating in some kind of void, yet it was filled with light. Orbiting the area around her were giant clock gears.

"Yo, Kazu-chan!" said a young male voice.

Out of thin air, Johan, the former Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, appeared before her.

"J-Johan-kun?" Kazumi said, confused.

"Please, don't be so formal. You make it sound like I'm an old man, even though I'm more than one hundred years old. But I still look young, right?" the Mystes replied. "Anyways, just call me Johan, or maybe Joe? Meh, call me whatever you like, just don't add '-san' at the end."

"What's going on? This is a dream, isn't it?"

"Not exactly," Johan replied. "I have entered your subconscious, using the cross-shaped Hougu which my Pheles gave you as a channel."

"You spoke to me through that Hougu last Christmas Eve too," Kazumi said.

"Right!"

Kazumi gasped. "Is Yuji alright? What's the emergency?"

Johan shook his head gently. "There's no emergency this time. I did this for two reasons: first, I wanted to read your mental diary. You know, when you went to that pool with Yuji and the others last year, you really should have gone with the two piece!" he said with a cheerful smile.

"You're mean!" Kazumi said.

Johan laughed. "But my second reason is more important," he said with a more serious tone now. "There's something I have to tell you. It's about Yuji."

"Wait, why me? Why not Shana-chan or Sakai-kun's parents?"

"I can't communicate with them, even if I wanted to. The only ones who could hear what I say are you and Yuji, who at the moment is doing nothing but zoning out. So please, hear me out. After all, Yuji's dad asked you to help him out."

Kazumi nodded. "Alright," she said. "But don't read my mental diary anymore."

"I won't," Johan said with a big grin. "Besides, I've already read everything."

"What?!"

"Hahaha, just kidding! You should have seen the look on you're face!"

Kazumi sighed. _It's hard to tell whether this guy is being serious or just messing around_, she thought. _He's completely different from Sakai-kun._

"You know, since I'm in your subconscious, I can hear everything you say," Johan said. "All jokes aside, let's get down to what I have to say about Yuji…"

KJKJKJKJKJKJ

The next morning, Yuji went out for a walk. He really didn't have much to do that day, since he had decided to stop his training. But now he had plenty of free time on his hands, as well as a constant feeling of emptiness that had already lasted for several days.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself as he strolled by the bank of the great canal of the city. It was here where he had used to train with Shana and the other Flame Haze before relocating their base to Konoe's mansion.

He recalled those days of training. He remembered those times when he and Shana would spar; he remembered the pain of getting hit by the Flame Haze's stick, fist or leg at almost every session. But eventually, he got hit less, and even managed to counter Shana's attacks effectively. Then recently, he defeated her for the first time. It had taken more than a year of training, but he finally beat her in a duel of pure skill. Although, for him, the victory was hollow.

He felt that deep within him lay yet more untapped potential. Could it have come out during the grueling battle against Gemini, which had driven him beyond his limit, or did it develop from his training, or was the Silver slowly adding more power discreetly? Whatever the cause, he had been growing more and more powerful with each enemy he fought and with each new discovery, and he knew it.

With the rate of his progress in the past few months, he was afraid that he would become far too strong for his own good, so he had been struggling to live like a normal human. He still did not wear the Ember Case Konoe had given him, but he was determined not to use his powers anymore. Yet, it was very difficult for him to stay away from the mansion, where his friends and family had been hanging out regularly since the battle with Gemini. It was painful for him to create distance between himself and those he was happy to be with, particularly Shana and Konoe.

'_You truly are a monster, Sakai Yuji.'_

"Aaaaaaargh! Curse you Gemini!!" Yuji screamed as he picked up a stone and threw it into the canal. "Damn it! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be like this right now!"

"Sakai-kun?"

"Huh?" Yuji said as he turned to where the voice came from. "Yoshida-san?"

Indeed, Yoshida Kazumi was standing some short distance from him. She had been walking her dog, Ekaterina, when she had noticed the troubled boy suddenly yelling out his pent up frustration.

"Sorry you had to see that," Yuji said as Kazumi approached him, with her dog before her on a leash.

"It's alright," Kazumi responded kindly. "Um, Sakai-kun, is it fine if I, you know, uh, give you company?" she offered shyly.

Yuji smiled. "Thanks, I could really use it," he said.

As the two walked down the bank together, Kazumi spoke again.

"And, um, could you call me Kazumi, or at least Kazumi-chan, from now on?" she asked. "We've been speaking to each other too formally, even after so long since I learned about the Crim—I mean, since we became friends."

Yuji nodded. "Sure," he said. "I'll call you Kazumi-chan from now on then."

"In that case, can I start calling you Yuji-kun?" Kazumi asked, now without shyness.

"That's fine, Kazumi-chan," Yuji said.

YKYKYKYKYK

At the mansion's yard, which had been turned back into a training ground, Satou Keisaku was in the middle of a multiple opponent training session. Despite having a very late start as Shana's pupil, the boy showed considerable potential in the way of melee combat, unlike Yuji.

Margery and Konoe watched as Keisaku prepared to face off against three soulless humanoid Rinne, made by Konoe, which began to surround him. Ogata and Tanaka were watching too. The latter was surprised that his best friend had reached this level so quickly.

In Keisaku's grasp was the Morning Lune, a Hougu which was in the form of a broad, bronze scimitar. Shana had decided to lend him a sword early, since Bal Masque was on the move again and he may need a real weapon, one which didn't rely on Power of Existence, like Trigger Happy. The blade was surprisingly light in his hands, especially when compared to a sword like Blutsauger. Could it be that the sword's weight was a bonus of the Hougu, or could it have been the many constant workouts since a year ago? Maybe it was both? Keisaku didn't really care, as long as he could wield it.

Two of the Rinne that opposed the boy carried blunt metal swords, the third one was unarmed, but was able to throw non-lethal balls of energy. The two approached, Keisaku evaded the first attack from one then blocked a strike from the other.

The ranged attacker tossed a ball of energy at Keisaku, who grabbed the Rinne which had attacked him second, and used it as a living shield against the attack. The boy then delivered a diagonal chop on the same Rinne. The blade sheared right through the body and the creature died. And, with the same momentum, Keisaku brought the sword up as he twirled around 180 degrees and parried a backstab attack from the other melee Rinne.

Keisaku counterattacked, immediately striking the Rinne in the chest after parrying. He swiftly moved behind the Rinne, which was struck by another energy ball. The force of the impact from the ball knocked the Rinne backwards, into the point of the Morning Lune.

Keisaku pulled out the sword from the dead Rinne's chest and charged at the last Rinne, which began to panic and threw energy balls at a faster rate. The boy dodged a first, then parried a second and knocked away a third using the flat of his blade, all while running towards his enemy.

The Rinne hastily threw one last energy ball, but Keisaku ducked it and sliced off one arm as he came up. While his foe was still open, Keisaku sliced its head off.

His friends, Tanaka and Ogata applauded as he raised his sword, proclaiming himself the victor.

Even Konoe was impressed. "In a few weeks time, he may be ready to face Rinne twice his size," she said. "To think he had just begun training a little while earlier. For a human, he shows plenty of natural talent in swordsmanship."

Margery smiled. "It's not just talent," she said. "There's another thing too."

"And what would this thing be, my lovely goblet, Margery Daw?" said Marcosias. "Could it be lo—?"

Margery pounded the Grimoire before he could finish. "But whatever this 'other thing' is, I can't help but feel kind of worried that it will change him too drastically, and that it might bring him closer to having the spirit of a true Flame Haze," she said.

"The spirit of a true Flame Haze?" Konoe asked.

"There are three things that make a true Flame Haze: skill, a sense for protecting the balance, and a thirst for vengeance," Margery explained. "He's already attained the first two. I'm not sure what might happen if he gets the third."

"Oooh, so you're actually—ow!"

"Shut up stupid Marco!"

Meanwhile, in her study in the mansion itself, Wilhelmina was busy typing what was written on the Window to the Past. The great tome was beside her on a stand, while she copied its contents with a typewriter.

Sakai Kantaro entered the room. "I wondered where that book went," he said. "What are you doing with it, exactly?" he asked.

"I am making a copy of it to give to Outlaw," Wilhelmina replied, without stopping her fingers from typing. "I will, however, omit the last few pages, which tell of Hecate's arrival in this city."

"She's Konoe Fumina-chan, not Hecate, remember?" Kantaro said. "And by the way, don't you think it would be a lot easier if you just used a scanner? This is, after all, the 21st Century. And those Outlaw guys should be able to read the text too, right?"

Wilhelmina paused in her typing but made no other response. Kantaro too, was quiet, waiting for some other reaction from the frozen Specialist of Everything.

"Awkward silence," said Tiamat.

In the kitchen, Shana was having another cooking lesson from Chigusa. The Flame Haze was trying to make fried rice.

"Whoooaaa!"

Emphasis on the word "trying".

"Shana-chan!" Chigusa yelled as a huge fire burned not only on the pan, but on Shana's hair as well.

"Put it out! Put it out!" Shana screamed in a panic.

The next moment, she and the ruined rice were sprayed with foam. Konoe had just come into the room, carrying a fire extinguisher.

"You came just in time Fumina-chan," said Chigusa. "Did you come to watch?"

Konoe nodded.

"Incidentally, why are you carrying a fire extinguisher if you're just visiting the kitchen?" Shana asked.

"Because you're the one cooking, _Flaming-haired_ Blazing-eyed Hunter Shana," Konoe said.

"Why you--!" Shana was about to say, but she was sprayed all over by more foam from Konoe's fire extinguisher.

"Be thankful that only the tips of your hair were singed off," Konoe said.

SMMWKSCSMM

At noon, Yuji and Kazumi ate at a café. Before they had gone there, they had brought Ekaterina back to Yoshida's home.

The two spoke to each other about many random things, while trying to stay away from any topic related to the Crimson Realm. They both appeared to be having fun.

_Wait, isn't this like a date?_ Kazumi thought as she sipped her drink. She looked at Yuji. There was a smile on his face, but it seemed somewhat forced.

YKYKYKYKYK

After having lunch, Keisaku went back to training himself with the Morning Lune. Despite not having Shana there to teach him the whole time, he still trained the whole day. Everyday he had been practicing, getting little rest. At school he slept during class and he also went home late at night. For the past several weeks, he had been exhausting his body to its limit, trying to become a better warrior, a warrior capable of defending the ones he cared about, particularly Margery Daw.

The said blonde Flame Haze watched as Keisaku swung his sword around, fighting imaginary foes, practicing moves and techniques Shana had taught him. After a while of constant maneuvers, Keisaku stopped and wiped his brow with a towel.

Margery approached the boy.

"Keisaku," she said with a serious tone, "are you sure you still want to go through with all this training?"

"Of course," Keisaku replied, planting the tip of his blade on the ground and resting on its hilt.

"Why? What's your motivation?"

"I made a vow to defend you," Keisaku said, somewhat embarrassed.

Margery punched his shoulder. "Idiot," she said. "I can handle myself. Don't forget that I've been killing Denizens before your parents were even born. And believe me, my path is too horrible for any normal human to bear."

"Why do you think I've been putting myself through all this training? If not being a normal human is what it'll take to follow you, then so be it."

"So naïve. I allowed your training for your own defense, not mine. I forbid you from following me!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Yes I am! You would do whatever it takes to follow me, right? Then do as I say."

Keisaku smirked. "But if I follow your demand of me not following you, how can I follow you?" he said.

"What?" Margery said, somewhat confused.

"Hahahahaha! He's good!" said Marcosias.

Margery sighed. "How can you be so stubborn?" she said. "Listen, if you follow me, you may enter a place you can never return from."

She turned away. "Learn from that Mystes' example," she said over her shoulder as she left him.

When she went back inside the mansion, she took a bottle of beer and opened it. Before she could begin drinking, Marcosias spoke to her.

"You care about that kid, don't you?" he said, not in a teasing way, but with a more gentle tone. "That's why you're pushing him away before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" Margery said.

"Tell me something my princess, what do you think of that boy?"

Margery didn't reply for a while. "What do you driving at? We have far too many differences," she said.

"So do Yuji, Shana and Hecate," Marcosias countered. "Look at how they're doing now."

Margery looked back at Marcosias with an eyebrow raised.

"Nevermind," said Marcosias.

Margery sighed. "I just don't want him to end up becoming like…"

"A true Flame Haze?" Marcosias said.

Margery nodded once. "He's still young," she said. "He shouldn't have to endure what I did."

KMMKMMKMM

Chigusa, Shana and Konoe were busy cleaning a horrible mess in the kitchen. This damage, of course, had been done by the Flame Haze.

"To think that you've been having cooking lessons for more than a year but still can't even make a simple dish properly," Konoe said to Shana. "Even Wilhelmina Carmel has made more progress than you."

"Don't be so hard on her Fumina-chan, she's pretty good when it comes to chopping ingredients," Chigusa said nicely.

"She's a swordswoman, she's supposed to be good at chopping," Konoe said.

"I don't have to take this from a girl who uses her special abilities to cook," Shana said.

"You're just jealous because you're not meant to cook," Konoe countered.

"Now girls--," Chigusa was about to intervene, but then she suddenly felt a pain in her abdomen.

Shana and Konoe stopped bickering and turned to Chigusa.

"The baby's coming," Shana told Konoe with an urgent tone. "Go get Kantaro and Wilhelmina. Then call Yuji."

Konoe hastily left the room. Shana helped Chigusa manage the pain. Fortunately, both knew about Lamaze.

SKCSKCSKC

"What should we do next?" Yuji said as he and Kazumi walked down a street together.

"You really have a lot of spare time, don't you?" Kazumi said.

"Yup," Yuji said with yet another forced smile.

Kazumi stopped in her tracks. Yuji looked back to her.

"Kazumi-chan?" he said.

"Please answer me honestly, did you let me be with you because you were lonely and wanted a normal human to be by your side?" Kazumi asked.

"What's this so suddenly?" Yuji said, somewhat nervous.

"Please answer the question," Kazumi urged.

"Um, uh," Yuji couldn't give her a straight reply, though he felt that she had really hit the mark. Suddenly, he received a call, not through his psychic link with Konoe, nor through one of Margery's bookmarks, but through his cellphone.

"Hello?" Yuji replied to the call.

"Yuji, your mother, she's about to give birth," came the voice of Konoe Fumina. "Please come quickly by any means necessary."

Yuji hung up and turned back to Kazumi. "Sorry, I couldn't answer you right now, we have an emergency," he said.

* * *

**Note**: They got the Morning Lune as of chapter 5.


	30. A Girl's Words

**Note:** Everyone should have their time to shine.

**Note:** Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 30:** A Girl's Words

"Hurry up, we don't want those any of those guys catching us here."

"You're right, we've been lucky so far. They haven't sensed our presences yet."

Two suspicious men in coats were busy planting a spell into the concrete pavement of a neighborhood's street. There were no witnesses around, and even if there were, they wouldn't care.

"Man, why didn't they give us some of those rings? Then we wouldn't have to worry about being noticed."

"Quit your whining! Our presences are too small to be felt anyway. Besides, I heard that those mass-produced rings were compromised. The enemy has some device that seeks them out, like some radar, so it's actually safer to come without one."

"How'd the boss find out about that?"

"They say she came here a few days ago, just to watch that latest battle herself. But a few others say that it wasn't just that. There's a spy inside the enemy group."

"No kidding? I thought they were a loyal group of comrades."

"The rumor is that the spy isn't a part of the group, he's _inside_ one of the key members of the group."

"You're pulling my leg. How can he be able to send the boss a message?"

"He sends them through his bond with the Palace. He is, after all, the one who built it."

"No way! You mean the spy is none other than--!?"

"Can we talk about this later? Let's just finish doing this first. Even if the enemy won't notice us, there's also the traitor here. I wanna get home before he finds us!"

"I think it's a little too late for that."

The two men turned to the speaker and were surprised to find Okami Hebito watching them from the side of the street. He wore sunglasses. With his left hand, he tossed away a cigar from his mouth.

"The traitor? Is that all they call me?" he said calmly.

Before either of the two men could react, Hebito dashed forward and knocked down each of them, bashing one in face and the other in stomach with a heavy punch from either fist.

"Down that quickly? It's a wonder the organization even recruited you for this job. Either that woman is getting real desperate, or she just wants to get rid of trash members," said Hebito.

He picked up the goon which had his face smashed in.

"Now listen up, run back to mommy and tell her that if she still has the guts to send her troops to cause trouble here, she should come herself," he said.

"What?" the thug said in a daze.

"Are your ears still ringing?" Hebito said before knocking him out cold with another punch. Hebito turned to the other man, who was still stunned by the surprise attack to do anything.

"You hear what I said?" Hebito asked. The man nodded fearfully.

"Good, now take your useless carcass of a partner and get going," said Hebito. The goon rushed to obey, ignoring the fact that the spell was not completed.

"Oh, and tell that old hag not to just call me 'traitor'!" Hebito called to the fleeing thug. "Tell her to try something better, like 'Snake from Wolves'!"

The thugs were soon gone from sight. Hebito sighed.

"There should be more of these creeps out here in this city," he said to himself. "I can't get to them all, but I know some people who can."

He raised his finger.

"All I have to do is get their attention."

SnSnSnSnSnS

Meanwhile, Shana was leading Konoe and the other Flame Haze to a hospital. The two younger looking girls flew ahead of Wilhelmina, who carried Chigusa in a large soft ribbon cradle, and Margery, who took Kantaro with her on Marcosias. Keisaku, Eita and Matake had not gone with them; instead, they would follow behind by taxi.

Without warning, birds froze in midflight, the sky above turned red and everything below turned gray.

"A Fuzetsu?!" Shana said in surprise. "At a time like this?"

"I feel the presences of several weak Denizens scattered throughout the city," said Konoe with a monotonous voice. "I was not aware of them until now."

"We should get Chigusa to the hospital!" Shana exclaimed.

"Even if we did arrive there, it would be useless, since the doctors cannot move," said Wilhelmina. "You must exterminate the Denizens first, then remove the Fuzetsu."

"What about the baby?"

"It should not be coming out any time soon. It is a separate entity from the Madam here, so it should not be able to move as we—."

"Agh!" Chigusa yelped beneath her.

"I think you're wrong there Carmel-san," said Kantaro. "The baby's still coming."

"Impossible," said Wilhelmina.

Shana glanced at Hecate. Her expression had suddenly become more anxious than any of them.

"Strange indeed," said Alastor. "But we must not lose sight of what we must do at the moment. We still have to destroy the Denizens."

"What about Chigusa?" Shana said.

"I will perform the operation," said Wilhelmina before landing carefully on the top of a building.

"Emergency delivery," said Tiamat.

"You, Margery and He—Konoe Fumina will hunt down the Denizens in the meantime."

"Hey, have you done this kind of thing before?" Margery asked.

"It will be alright," replied Wilhelmina. "We also have Sakai Kantaro here to help with the delivery."

"Fine, we'll go," Shana said as she summoned her black cape. She had been capable of flying with her wings of flame even without it, although she still needed it when going to battle.

Konoe summoned her white mantle and Margery let down Kantaro beside his wife in the ribbon cradle.

"We're taking off now," Shana said. "Good luck."

"Take care!" Kantaro replied as Shana, Hecate and Margery flew off in separate directions.

SnSnSnSnS

"A Fuzetsu?" Yuji said, looking up at the crimson sky.

Behind him, Kazumi got out of the frozen gray taxi that they had taken to get to the hospital. She looked at Yuji, he had a pained look in his eyes.

Yuji clenched his fist. "W-We should get to the Haridan," he said. "There are several Denizens here in the city."

He was about to run, but then he felt a soft tug on the back of his shirt.

"Are you satisfied with that?" Kazumi said behind him. "You can do so much more, yet why do you hold yourself back?"

"Kazumi-chan?" Yuji said, surprised.

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Please, don't deny it. You're afraid that you would become an unstoppable demon that would destroy everything important to you. Am I right?"

Yuji was agape. She had hit the bull's-eye. The answer was evident on the Mystes' face.

"Because of this, you had decided to stop using your powers, and now the most you want to do is act as support from the rear. All because you are afraid and want to return to being human again," Kazumi continued. "And you even had the nerve to make me your companion today just so you can feel normal again!"

The girl was now beginning to cry, yet she still spoke.

"How could you? Even after learning about the Crimson Realm and doing that tuning with Khamsin-kun, I still had the chance to turn back. I could have gone back to being a normal high school student, like Ike-kun did, but I chose to follow you deeper. I wasn't afraid, because I knew you would protect me. But you, after taking me so far, you want to turn away and leave me. I trusted you!"

"But this is the only way to make sure you're all safe," Yuji said in his defense.

More tears fell from Kazumi's eyes. "Do you really believe that?" she said. "Isn't it because you did your best and fought past your limit on several occasions that's this city still exists?"

"But it's also because of me that it's always in danger," Yuji said. "I finally realized that the Reiji Maigo is not only a gift and a giver of life, but an ultimate weapon of destruction. Such power can turn anyone to evil, even me. So I want to lock away this power and never use it again, for your sakes."

As soon as he had said this, Kazumi slapped him hard on the cheek.

"How could you say that? You hypocrite!" she said. "For our sakes?! How would Shana-chan or Fumina-chan feel if they heard that? They want you to fight by their side. You make them stronger that way. And you made a promise that you would protect us, but now I see that that was just a lie."

"Kazumi-chan…"

"What happened to the Sakai Yuji who was not afraid to die? The one I loved who pushed himself to do all he can to defend us, where is he? All I see before me right now is a weak Mystes!"

At this point, tears had been pouring out of Kazumi's eyes like a fountain.

"You're right," said Yuji. "I had passed the point of no return so long ago that I don't even remember when it was." He made a grim grin. "The life of a human was never for me."

"That's wrong too!" said Kazumi. Yuji looked at her in confusion and surprise.

"Like I had said long before, you are still a human," Kazumi continued. "Just because you have to fight like this doesn't mean that you have become a monster. I think it's the opposite. Flame Haze fight to protect the balance of nature, no matter the cost, even if it means sacrificing lives; Crimson Denizens fight for their own selfish desires; but you fought to protect us, because you care about us, and also because you are a human as well."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Please, continue to fight, but remember that you are still a human like me and your parents," she said. "And besides that, I don't think the power of the Reiji Maigo would turn you evil. I think it reflects the person carrying it. You have a good soul, so it gives life, rather than destroys it."

Yuji smiled a bit.

"And one more thing: Gemini's last words to you were a complete lie," Kazumi said.

'_You truly are a monster, Sakai Yuji.'_

Those words echoed even now.

"Say it with me Yuji-kun," said Kazumi, "I am not a monster."

"I am not a monster," Yuji muttered.

"Louder," Kazumi said. "I am not a monster."

"I am not a monster," Yuji said with a louder voice.

"I am not a monster."

"I am not a monster."

"I am not a monster!"

"I am not a monster!"

"Keep saying it."

"I am not a monster! I am not a monster!!"

"Say it with all your might!"

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!!" Yuji yelled out to the red sky above.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Yuji faced Kazumi again.

"Thank you Kazumi-chan," he said with a smile. "Now I can fight again with no worries."

"There's the Yuji-kun I know," Kazumi said, wiping off all her tears. "Now get out there and help the others!"

"I will," Yuji said, summoning Blutsauger in his hand. "You better hide somewhere safe until this is over."

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself," Kazumi replied.

Yuji was relieved, and he felt like a heavy load had been lifted from his shoulders. And now he could leap high once again.

He took off in one direction, jumping from one rooftop to another with the fire inside him rekindled.

Kazumi saw him off. "Why did I say all that?" she said to herself. "If I left things as they were, he would have become mine."

_If that happened, your feelings towards each other would have been hollow,_ Johan told her through her cross-shaped Hougu. _You did this because you truly loved him._

"I guess you're right," Kazumi replied. "Thanks for telling me everything about Yuji-kun's dilemma."

_It was nothing_, said Johan._ And as you can see, you're not useless. You did what neither Shana nor Konoe could do._

Kazumi smiled and looked towards the direction Yuji had left her.

* * *

**Note: **Longest… dialogue… ever… Sorry for the cliffhanger. I promise Yuji's brother/sister will be introduced in the next chapter, along with a big surprise.

**Note:** I got the name Okami Hebito from the Japanese words "ookami", meaning "wolf", "hebi", meaning "snake", and "to", which when used as a suffix means "person".


	31. Mysterious Birth under Frozen Time

**Note: **Please review. All comments, criticisms and suggestions accepted.

**Note:** As I am an 18 year old dude, I don't know much about what a woman goes through in childbirth, so I didn't really go into detail there, despite it being the title of this chappie.

* * *

**Chapter 31:** Mysterious Birth under Frozen Time

Meanwhile, Hecate was surrounded by hundreds of seven-foot tall humanoid Rinne made out of vines. Most were on the ground, but few were in the air, flying with butterfly-like wings. Each carried either a javelin or a sickle-like weapon.

Some of the airborne Rinne charged at Hecate, who was also in the air. They were easily blown away with an accurate use of Aster from Trigon.

"There's no way a couple of weak Denizens like these could produce so many Rinne this quickly," the Priestess said to herself. "These Rinne seem mindless yet strong, and practical too."

She dodged a volley of javelins that came from the ground units and retaliated with a hail of Aster rays.

"This seems like the work of Fortune's Favorite."

Some distance away from her, she felt Yuji will to fight. The Priestess glanced in his direction.

"I see you have come back to being your old self again," she said with a smile before unleashing a hundred well-aimed arrows of light at her enemies.

SnSnSnSnSnS

"Damn, how come there's so many of them?!" Shana yelled as she sliced one out of a hundred plant-humanoid Rinne in half. The two halves immediately burned away.

The Flame Haze was fighting for her life in the middle of a city street. Before her were battalions of Rinne.

"Look, one of the Denizens is throwing some seed-like objects while the other is completing the spell," Alastor said. "Each of those seeds instantly grows into one of these Rinne."

True enough, one of two Denizens was busy tossing more black seeds in the direction of his enemy. As soon as each seed made contact with the pavement, they shot vines in all directions then fused them together to form limbs and a body, as well as a weapon.

"If I fight normally, I won't be able to kill them quick enough," Shana said, cutting two more Rinne with her katana. "I'll have to use those new moves I've been wanting to show Yuji."

She jumped high in the air then came down in the middle of the opposing group like a meteor. Upon impact, she unleashed a fiery wave in all directions, killing several Rinne in the process. She then raised her sword above her head and yelled.

"Bakahatsu Ken!"

A giant blade of pure flame extended from the Nietono Shana in her hands. With it, she not only burned but sliced at least five Rinne with one sweep. She swung the sword several times and killed many Rinne at a fast rate.

"Doesn't this use up too much energy?" Alastor said, noticing that Shana was sweating more than usual.

"I'm alright," the Flame Haze replied. "But I have to defeat all these Rinne faster than that Denizen grows them."

"Shana behind you!" Alastor yelled as one Rinne came from behind and raised its sickle. But before she could react, the Rinne suddenly froze in silver ice.

She smiled, knowing only one person capable of using such an attack. "Yuji," she said relieved.

The Rinne was sliced from head to toe by a great sword, Blutsauger. The two halves split apart, revealing the Mystes behind it.

"Shana, what was that just now? I've never seen you use that before," Yuji said as he fought back to back with Shana.

"It's an Unrestricted Method I've been perfecting," Shana replied. "You're not the only one that's getting stronger you know. For quite some time I've been trying to improve my abilities as well."

"This was supposed to be a surprise for you, but right now, Shana has no choice," Alastor said.

"A surprise, for me?" Yuji asked with a confused tone while splitting a Rinne with Blutsauger in his right hand and blasting away another Rinne with an Aster beam from his left at the same time. "Well, I was surprised, but why did you do it?"

Shana demolished several Rinne with one slash from her Bakahatsu Ken technique. "I noticed how you've been progressing throughout this year," she said. "Each month, you get stronger, and I figured that you might eventually become even stronger than me."

She used her extended blade to strike down some enemies that came from above. "Yet I was afraid that you might not only become stronger than me, but that you might leave me behind as you continue to get better," she continued.

"And how come I never saw you working on this?"

"Like Alastor said, it was supposed to be a surprise. And it's not like I'm always busy; whenever I'm not training you, hanging out with our friends or, um, taking care of Chigusa, I develop these techniques."

"For the past few days, after watching you defeat Gemini, she had strove even harder to perfect them as quickly as possible," Alastor added.

"I don't want to be left behind like last time," Shana said as she cut down several more Rinne. "Yuji, I want to catch up with you, like you once did your best to catch up with me," she declared.

Yuji impaled a row of enemies with a thick silver chain. "Does that mean you consider me as a fighter at your level?"

Shana unleashed a wave of fire that consumed the foes in front of her before slicing the heads off those behind them with the long fiery blade.

"More or less," she replied to the Mystes.

"Doesn't it also mean you consider me as a rival in getting stronger?"

"Now that you mention it, I guess so."

"Then how about we have a contest," Yuji proposed. "Whoever kills the most Rinne wins?"

"Loser has to do what the winner wishes?"

"Why not?"

"Then I accept your challenge," Shana said with a smile.

"What kind of strange childish relationship is this?" Alastor mumbled as the two continued to ferociously destroy the surrounding Rinne.

SnSnSnSnSnS

But what was child's play for Yuji, Shana and Hecate seemed to be a survival challenge for Keisaku, Tanaka and Matake, even if they only faced an extremely small fraction of a main threat.

The three of them had been on the way to the hospital by taxi, until the city-wide Fuzetsu came up. When that had happened, they tried to race back to the mansion to support their comrades with the Haridan, but they stumbled across two of the fierce plant-humanoid Rinne that had strayed from a nearby battle with a Flame Haze, presumably Margery since they heard howls and growls and explosions in the distance.

Ogata screamed for help and Tanaka tried to contact someone with his bookmark, but Keisaku knew that everyone would be too busy to help them. So with each hand he took out a bookmark from two separate pockets and put them together. One of the bookmarks was an activation bookmark he had "borrowed" from Marcosias and the other was a Hougu in an easy to carry form. As soon as the two bookmarks connected, the bookmark in Keisaku's right hand transformed into a bronze scimitar, the Morning Lune.

"Eita, Ogata, get to the mansion," he said. "I'll hold them off."

SnSnSnSnSnS

In the meantime, Chigusa was going into labor. As she was breathing heavily, Wilhelmina and Kantaro helped her cope with the pain and got ready for the birth of the baby.

While Kantaro held his wife's hand, providing her support, Wilhelmina prepared a cloth to hold the baby with. She took out her best cloth ribbons and purified them with Tiamat's flame.

"We may have one problem," Wilhelmina said. "We do not have the necessary tools."

"I knew you would have that problem," said the voice of a young girl coming up the stairs to the roof. It was Yoshida Kazumi, carrying a medical kit. "So I broke into a clinic and 'borrowed' anything you might need, including an umbilical cord clamp."

"Kazumi-chan, you're a lifesaver," said Kantaro.

"It's coming! It's coming!!" Chigusa said suddenly as she felt a surge of pain. The people around her acted quickly.

SnSnSnSnSnS

After dispatching an entire horde of Rinne with relative ease, thanks to a full mastery of the deadly Aster spell, Hecate turned to the two Denizens who had summoned them. They were both shaking in fear under the Supreme Throne's cold gaze. They tried to run, but at the moment they turned around, a spear of light burst through their chests and they burned away in a quick death.

Hecate examined the spell that had been embedded in the pavement. The spell insignias were slowly disappearing, however it was still too late to dispel it. Instead, the Priestess touched whatever insignia was left and felt its properties. When she was done analyzing, she took out her bookmark and contacted her comrades.

"These spells the Denizens are planting are activation spells by Bal Masque," she said. "They cannot be dispelled but they will only last a few months..."

SnSnSnS

Shana and Yuji had received the call and responded to the Priestess, while fighting off Rinne at the same time. Each of their bookmarks was in their pockets, but they could hear what Hecate was saying loud and clear.

"So this is preparation for another battle that's coming soon," Shana said as she sliced a Rinne.

"And at the same time, they're using the spells to defend themselves," Yuji added.

_"Yes,"_ Hecate replied.

Around them, there were still many Rinne to fight, and many more came from the seeds which one Denizen was constantly throwing.

"Looks like we won't be running out of enemies any time soon," Shana said.

"I don't think that's a good thing," Yuji said. "And we still have to get back to my mom, so I think we should end this quickly." Shana nodded.

They shot a wave of fire in opposite directions, driving the Rinne at bay for a while. Yuji quickly put his hand on the ground and tapped into his negative Power of Existence, then from his hand, the street began to freeze over. Shana took to the air, taking out her wings of flame, to avoid the rapid freezing and began killing the airborne enemies, but those that remained on the ground, save for the caster, had their root-like feet frozen to the floor. Not only did the silver ice stop the enemies, it also prevented the seeds from activating, since the activation spell was embedded in the ground but couldn't make contact with them due to the layer of ice covering it.

Yuji then leaped into the air and charged Blutsauger with Power of Existence before hurling it at the Denizen that was still desperately casting black seeds. The great sword not only impaled him, but caused several wounds to damage his body before having his whole being explode into bits.

"I think I went a little overboard there," Yuji said as he landed on a rooftop and called back his sword. Blutsauger returned to his hand in a flash of light. He sighted the other Denizen, who had just completed the spell, and created a silver chain in his hand. He threw the chain to Shana, who put away her sword and dove towards the Denizen as soon as she caught it, eluding what little airborne Rinne remained. The next moment, the said Denizen was tied up from head to toe with the chain.

Shana took out her sword again and faced the trapped horde of Rinne. "Yuji, what you just did earlier wasn't overboard," she said as she raised the Nietono Shana. She channeled the fire of Alastor into it in great flaming spirals, building up the intense heat slowly. As she prepared her attack, the flying Rinne tried to come at her, but Yuji shot them down with silver fireballs.

"_This_ is overboard," Shana said. "Unari Nenshou!"

She pointed the sword forward and released a spinning inferno that completely ate up the enemies in front of her. If the temperature of the attack could have been measured, it would have been at least 5100 degrees Celsius. When the flames dispersed, there was not a single trace of the plant-humanoid Rinne, or the silver ice, or anything that was on the street for that matter.

Shana looked up at Yuji, who leaped down from the building. "Looks like I win," she said.

"Only because I stopped the Rinne from moving," Yuji replied as he walked towards her.

"Yeah, now about my prize," Shana said with a playful and cute smile, "How about a kiss? Or at least a date will do."

Yuji blushed. Suddenly, Shana collapsed. The Mystes rushed to her side.

"Shana! Shana, are you alright?" he said.

"She's passed out from fatigue," Alastor said. "That last technique isn't ready yet, and this was the first time she actually put it to test, so she exhausted too much energy."

"She has a fever!"

"I'll take care of that with my Flame of Purification," said Alastor.

Yuji turned to the captive Denizen nearby. He knew that struggling would be useless, so he just lay there. Suddenly, Yuji heard a faint gunshot and, in a split second, dodged to one side. A small but fast object whizzed past his ear from behind and struck the Denizen in the head. The object appeared to be some sort of dart.

The dart began to emit a bluish-silver spell insignia and wrapped around the Denizen. His body swelled with power and he broke the chain that bound him. But before he could exact revenge, the power within him began to overflow, his vessel cracked before bursting in a ball of silver flame.

Yuji turned around to find the shooter, but he knew that whoever it was, it should have been gone by now.

"What was that just now?" Yuji asked Alastor. "Was that shot really directed at me?"

Alastor finished purifying his contracted Flame Haze. "I am not sure," he said as Yuji picked up Shana in his arms. "Let's get back to the others."

SnSnSnSnSnS

As Yuji and Shana had been fighting, Keisaku defended himself against the two Rinne before him. Tanaka and Ogata were far away now, so all that was left was surviving this encounter.

"Okay shrubs, who wants to die first?" Keisaku said as he took a stance. The Rinne did not seem to respond to taunts or threats, but they still went at the boy anyway.

Keisaku ducked a horizontal slash from one Rinne, then sidestepped a thrust. The other Rinne attacked his left flank, but Keisaku parried the strike with his sword. The boy found an opening and kicked at the latter foe and jumped back as the first Rinne slashed again.

"These guys are more dangerous than Konoe's practice Rinne," he said to himself. "Using Trigger Happy would be useless. And they even seem to have some level of skill, though that might not be much of a factor against Sakai, Konoe and the Flame Haze."

He came forward and attacked one of the Rinne with a chop, but it was blocked by his foe's sickle. Keisaku saw the other Rinne coming and punched it in the head. He then kicked the Rinne he had locked swords with, but his foot got stuck in the chest made from vines.

"Oh crap!" Keisaku said as both Rinne raised their weapons. But as they were about to attack, he spotted an opening in the one who had his foot trapped in.

He slashed the Rinne in the abdomen, setting his foot free from the vines. He quickly and narrowly eluded the strike from the other Rinne.

"That was too damn close," said Keisaku. "Huh?"

He noticed that the Rinne he had struck began to dissolve, and its body shrank. Pretty soon, it turned back into a black seed, which would not sprout the same Rinne a second time.

"What was that?" Keisaku said before blocking another slash from the remaining Rinne. He pushed his enemy back and waited for it to strike again. It lunged forward and Keisaku swiftly dodged behind it. With his foe's back wide open, Keisaku brought down his blade and sliced the Rinne in half diagonally.

He received the message from Hecate on his bookmark soon after he defeated his enemies.

_"These spells the Denizens are planting are activation spells by Bal Masque,"_ the Priestess said. _"They cannot be dispelled but they will only last a few months. They also seem to work on the black seeds the Denizens are throwing, turning them into Rinne."_

"So that's why that first Rinne died so easily," Keisaku said, putting away his bookmark. "Shana-chan said that the Morning Lune is able to cancel out any spell or energy placed on an object, even temporarily. So when it made direct contact with the Rinne, it nullified the activation spell."

He heard more roaring and explosions in the distance.

"Margery-san," he said. With the Morning Lune in hand, he ran towards the direction of the battle, hoping to be of some use to the Chanter of Elegies.

It took ten minutes to get to the fight, but Margery was still fighting hundreds of Rinne. The Flame Haze was in her bestial form, and was surrounded on all sides. She did not seem to notice the boy enter the area. On one side, two Denizens were at work. One was tossing black seeds, while the other was busy establishing the activation spell.

While everyone was busy fighting Margery, Keisaku stealthily made his way to the Denizens' side.

He swallowed his fear and readied his blade. "Well, here goes nothing," he said before jumping out, surprising the Denizens.

With his sword, he drove the already astonished Denizens back. Sighting the spell insignia on the floor, he rammed his blade into it. The Rinne around them all instantly turned back into black seeds. It was by this time that Margery noticed that Keisaku had thrown himself into the fray.

Although the Rinne were gone, Keisaku kept his sword on the spell insignia. The activation spell may not be dispelled, but at the least, with the Morning Lune he could nullify the spell, allowing Margery to have a clear shot at the Denizens.

The two Denizens were furious. One turned its hands into claws and the other produced a hook.

"You two seem really pissed," Keisaku said nervously.

The Denizens came forward and attacked the helpless boy. They injured him badly, but before they could deliver a killing blow, Margery came to save him. She killed one with a single swipe of her massive paw then turned to the other, who backed away in fear. She opened her maw and blasted the Denizen with purple flames.

Margery turned back into her human form and came to the side of the wounded Keisaku.

"What were you trying to prove you moron?" she said with a soft voice.

SnSnSnSnSnS

When Yuji, Shana and Hecate got back to Chigusa, they found the mother bearing her third child in her arms. It was a girl, wrapped in Wilhelmina's purified ribbons.

"Congratulations Yuji, you're an onii-san," Kantaro said.

Yuji smiled, so did Shana and Hecate. "Did you decide on a name?" the Mystes asked.

"Yes," Chigusa replied. "Her name is Yumiko."

Yuji came closer to the newborn baby. "Welcome to the family, Sakai Yumiko," he said.

"There is something you have to know regarding your sister Mystes," Wilhelmina said, "she is not completely human."

"What?!" Yuji and Shana exclaimed in unison.

"When Madam gave birth, the baby came out, completely unaffected by the Fuzetsu, which is highly unusual," Wilhelmina continued. "But that is not all. When it arrived, it was wreathed in a rose madder flame for a short moment."

"A rose madder flame?" said Shana.

"Sabrac's," said Hecate.

"But that can't be possible, can it?" Yuji said, turning to Chigusa and Kantaro.

"Don't look at her like that Yuji," Kantaro said. "I trust Chigusa has always been loyal."

"Then there can only be one other explanation," said Alastor. "One of you two parents is part Crimson Denizen."

"That seems even less possible," Shana said.

"Shana-chan, even a Denizen can fall in love with a Mystes or a regular human, remember?" said Kazumi.

"I think the Flame of Heaven may be right," said Hecate. "However, I don't think that either of these two is part Denizen by blood."

"Do you know something of this Hecate?" Alastor inquired.

"I will have to look into it for a while," Hecate replied. "Bal Masque had many plans involving Sabrac that I had little knowledge of."

"Please stop talking about my baby like she's some kind of monster!" Chigusa yelled. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Yumiko is my cute little daughter," Chigusa continued. "I don't care whether she's a human, Torch, Flame Haze or Denizen, she's still my little Yumiko, and I love her."

Everyone (save Kantaro, for he did not really say anything wrong) felt ashamed and apologized.

"That's right," Yuji said. "This should be a time of celebration!"

"Agreed," said Hecate.

"But don't you think we should lift the Fuzetsu first?" Kazumi said. "And I wonder where Margery-san and the others are?"

SnSnSnSnSnS

As Margery tended to Keisaku's wounds in an alley with Marcosias' Flame of Purification, the Fuzetsu above them dispersed. The Morning Lune was still embedded in the ground, blocking the activation spell. Margery noticed that once the Fuzetsu was gone, and the black seeds on the ground were exposed to a non-Crimson Realm environment, the seeds dried up and turned to dust. With the knowledge that they were safe for a while, Margery took up the Morning Lune, turned it into a bookmark, and put it away.

"Really, Keisaku, what were you thinking?" Margery said with a worried tone as she continued to heal Keisaku.

"Well, you were taking too long compared to the others," Keisaku responded with a grim grin. "I figured you'll need a little help."

Margery shook her head with a soft smile. "Moron," she said.

"Oh no," Keisaku said, seeing someone approach over Margery's shoulder.

"What is it?" Margery said, turning around.

"Keisaku?" said a man with dark brown hair, wearing the suit of a businessman. He seemed to bear some resemblance to the boy he spoke to.

"What are you doing in here?" Keisaku asked coldly.

"Just passing through, taking a short cut," the man replied. "And don't you talk to me like that."

"Don't tell me you just saw what was happening here?"

"I did. Your body was covered with a purple flame, and you were quickly healed by some fatal wounds you somehow got."

"Damn."

"Keisaku, who is this person?" Margery whispered.

"He's the one person who should never have seen us use the Flame of Purification, Satou Kensei," Keisaku replied. "He's my father."

* * *

**Note:** _Pam-pam-paaaam! _Surprised? Sorry for all the mysteries. They'll be resolved soon enough.

**Note: **I found an online Japanese-English dictionary and found that "mi" means "three" and "ko" means "child". I picked the name Yumiko mostly 'cause I think it sounds cute. Thanks to CapoExecutor for helping me out with the name.

**Note: **I gave Shana's new moves Japanese names for one reason: it makes them sound cool.

**Note: **Check chapter 5 on where the Morning Lune came from and what it was.


	32. Flame of Purification

_As the Flame Haze and a Crimson Lord turn more and more human, one human becomes more like a Flame Haze…_

**Chapter 32:** Flame of Purification

"Fate sure is twisted," said Keisaku. It was night. He and Margery stood by the door of Chigusa's room in a hospital. The others were already inside ahead of them.

"What are you talking about?" Margery asked.

"There was not even a one percent chance that a regular person would have noticed us using the Flame of Purification to heal my wounds," Keisaku continued. "And there was an even lesser chance that that person would have been my father."

"So either fate is toying with you, or what happened earlier had a significant reason?" said Marcosias. Keisaku nodded.

"You two are thinking way too much that it's getting scary," Margery joked. "We should be inside celebrating with the others."

"You go ahead," said Keisaku. "I still have something to clear up with Father."

"Good luck kiddo," Marcosias said.

"Try not to get in trouble, okay?" Margery said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Margery-san," Keisaku replied sarcastically. He departed from them and descended to the ground floor where his father waited.

"What do you think is going to happen after this, my magnet of misfortune, Margery Daw?" Marcosias asked.

"Dunno, but we shouldn't worry about it too much," Margery replied as she turned to the door of the room behind her. "Besides, I trust Keisaku could sort things out."

She reached for the doorknob, but then the door suddenly opened before she could turn it. Margery looked up to see Wilhelmina trying to sneak away. Both looked at each other in a brief moment of surprise.

"Carmel-san, where are you going?" Chigusa said. She was sitting on her hospital bed. Beside her lay little Yumiko in a small crib.

"Busted," said Tiamat.

"I have to investigate the areas where the battles had taken place earlier," Wilhelmina said. "I would not feel at ease if I didn't."

"Come now, that can wait. This is supposed to be a happy time," said Kantaro.

"Besides, Konoe said that she would help you with that later," Shana added.

"Please stay for a while Carmel-san," said Chigusa. "For me?"

Wilhelmina shook her head and smiled softly. "It seems that I have no choice in the matter," she said.

"Escape unsuccessful," said Tiamat.

"Now if you don't mind, get out of my way," said Margery.

SnSnSnSnS

Meanwhile, outside the hospital, Keisaku and Kensei wandered along the sidewalk, moving towards no specific destination. Both had their hands in their pockets. And not one of them had uttered a word for ten minutes after meeting each other.

Kensei decided that it was time to break the silence. "That woman from earlier, she's the freeloader, right?" he said.

Keisaku nodded wordlessly.

"But who would have thought that she would possess such a miraculous power," Kensei continued. "The ability to instantly heal any fatal injury, and possibly illnesses as well."

"You knew I was hurt, yet you sound like you don't really care about that," Keisaku said coldly.

"Oh, um, of course I do," Kensei said nervously, as if he were insincere.

"Really? Sounds a lot more like you care more about the Flame of Purification than me."

"Flame of Purification," Kensei muttered, "so that's what it's called. Interesting. I mean, of course that's not true."

Keisaku looked back at Kensei skeptically.

"However, I am curious," Kensei said. "And you seem to know quite a bit about this 'Flame of Purification'."

"More than you think."

"Could you tell me what you know about it?"

"It's not something meant for ordinary humans. It is but one of several essential abilities to the 'protectors of the balance'."

"Sounds dangerous. Don't worry, I won't dig so deep as to make a grave for myself," said Kensei. "But I don't see what's wrong with learning about something that does the opposite of destroying. Just tell me all you know."

"Forget it," Keisaku said with a swift glare.

Kensei pouted. Keisaku could sense his father's anger rising, but Kensei did not let it out.

"S-so cold even to your own father," said Kensei.

"You were cold to me as well, leaving me alone in the house and living abroad," Keisaku countered.

"I apologize for that," Kensei said, but not with a hint of conviction. "But that's not important now. I want you to think of what we can do if we can harness this Flame of Purification. We can cure bedridden people, bring back those on the verge of death, lend its strength to the military, and we might even bring about world peace."

Keisaku crossed his arms and thought for a moment, and then he spoke. "I don't really see it," he said.

"Well, you don't have to," said Kensei. "Just try to get my idea."

"You're just interested in the money, aren't you?" Keisaku said, with a grim tone.

Kensei sighed loudly. "Keisaku, we need this. We need its secrets," he said.

"No, we don't," said Keisaku. "We're fine enough as we are. _You_ just want to be wealthy again; you've been like this ever since your company went bankrupt many months ago."

Kensei was persistent. "Then, if you won't do it for the money, then do it for the world," he said. "With this, we can end so many problems."

"And then start different ones later on? I don't think so," Keisaku said. "Besides, I don't really care much about this world, with its billions and billions of insignificant existences."

He didn't realize it, but he was, at this point, beginning to speak and think like a typical Flame Haze.

Kensei's blood was boiling. "So stubborn and negative, just like your mother," he said. "That attitude is exactly what made me leave her."

"I thought she was the one who left you, because she could no longer stand your greed," Keisaku said defiantly.

"Silence brat!" Kensei yelled as he threw a punch aimed for Keisaku's face. But the boy easily dodged, without even taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Even if I wanted to tell you what I know, it wouldn't help," said Keisaku. "Regular humans are completely unable to use it, no matter what they do."

"'They'?" said Kensei. "Sounds like you don't consider yourself a regular human."

Keisaku frowned. "I'm not sure how to reply to that," he said. "So I won't. This conversation is over. Please forget everything that happened today."

He turned away from his father and headed back to the hospital.

"Hey! Don't you dare turn your back on me," Kensei demanded.

"You turned your back on me for years, so you don't have the right to say that," Keisaku replied with an icy glance over his shoulder. "Goodnight Father."

"Get back here Satou Keisaku!" Kensei shouted, but his son ignored him and soon he was far away.

"Keisaku!" Kensei continued to yell.

"Forget it, he obviously won't cooperate," said a male voice with a French accent.

"Who's there?!" Kensei said aloud, searching for the speaker in vain.

A man with gray hair, wearing a fine purple suit and a gold ring, stepped out of the shadows.

"You know, what he just said wasn't entirely true," the stranger said. "I too can use the Flame of Purification, and not only that, I can pass its secrets to whomever I choose."

"You're the one that convinced me to take a shortcut through that alley earlier," Kensei said. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is not important," the stranger replied. "If you don't mind, I zink we should go down to business immediately."

"Wait, you can willingly give the Flame of Purification, yet you never sold it to anyone?"

"Zere are things no mortal is aware of that are far greater than mere money," the stranger replied. "But zat is not important eizer. What is important is what I can do for you, and what you can do for me. I can give you the Flame of Purification to do whatever you want with it."

"Wait, why me?"

"I need someone who can get close to your son's friends," said the stranger in a very business like manner. "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening," Kensei said with a grin full of greed.

SnSnSnSnSnS

Keisaku had spent the night at Konoe's mansion, not wanting to meet his father at his own house. The next morning, the boy found Shana practicing her Bakahatsu Ken technique in the backyard. In the meantime, Yuji went with Margery while Konoe went with Wilhelmina to investigate the areas where the Bal Masque activation spells had been planted.

"You're late," Shana said.

"Sorry sensei, Margery gave me a little too much beer during the 'after-party' here last night," Keisaku replied.

"Didn't she force-feed you only half a bottle?" said Alastor.

"Hey, I'm still a minor," said Keisaku.

"Shut up. I have something to teach you that Yuji thinks should slow down Bal Masque's preparations," Shana said. "It's a little ahead of time, but we don't really have a choice. I will teach you how to use _chi_ in combat."

"Chi?" Keisaku said, a little confused. "Not Power of Existence?"

"As a full human, you are completely incapable of manipulating Power of Existence," Alastor explained. "However, you are capable of using your spiritual energy or chi during a battle, much like Mystes and Crimson Denizens use Power of Existence to enhance their abilities. There is a significant difference between the two as well: if a Denizen or Mystes uses up all their energy, they die, but if a human uses up all his chi, they will only be significantly weakened. Also, with the exemption of Yuji, no being can regenerate their Power of Existence, while chi returns gradually. Flame Haze are also able to use chi, since they are still somewhat human, but they can only use it to a very limited extent."

"That's why we prefer using the power of our contracted Crimson Lords instead," Shana added. "I rarely use chi in battle, but I can still teach you a thing or two."

"Hold it, I'm still confused, why did Sakai suddenly want me to learn this?" Keisaku inquired.

"While we were in Chigusa's room at the hospital, Margery told us about how you helped her defeat a hundred of those Rinne yesterday by driving the Morning Lune into the activation spell itself," Shana said. "Yuji thought that if you could learn how to use that sword better we might be able to permanently remove the activation spells. That Hougu can be wielded with either chi or Power of Existence anyway, and you've already been showing considerable talent with a sword."

Keisaku grinned. "Sounds good," he said.

"But mind you, even one hour of training may completely deplete your stamina," Alastor warned.

"So what?"

SnSnSnSnS

After one slow hour of meditation and two draining hours of combat training, Keisaku dropped to the ground in exhaustion. His blade, the Morning Lune, slipped out of his grip as his face met grass.

"I think that might be enough for today," Shana said, standing over him.

"You did well for your first session," Alastor complimented. "Normally, a person would faint after just two hours of rushed training."

"Just one hour better?" Keisaku said, still with his face flat on the ground. "And I don't think the meditation helped at all."

"Well, this _is _Shana who trained you," said Alastor.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Both of you!" Shana yelled. Alastor chuckled.

"If you want to learn real meditation training, go to Wilhelmina Carmel," said Alastor. "But Shana may be better if you want to go straight to practical use."

"Well, we may not have much time, so I'll stick with Shana-chan," Keisaku said as he tried to pick himself up.

"We're back!" said a young male voice from inside the mansion.

"Yuji!" Shana exclaimed excitedly as she rushed in to meet the Mystes. Stepping on Keisaku's back on the way.

"Am I invisible?" Keisaku said as he tried to pick himself up again. As he lifted up his head, he saw a slender hand with long nails offering to help him up. It belonged to none other than Margery Daw.

"Not really, you seemed more like a stepping stone," Margery teased as she lifted Keisaku up.

Keisaku laughed humorlessly then stopped abruptly. "Very funny," he said.

"Are you always this grim?" Margery asked.

"At least I don't wash myself with booze," Keisaku countered. Out of pure habit, Margery punched Marcosias.

"What the hell was that for?!" Marcosias wailed. Suddenly, both Margery and Keisaku burst out laughing.

SnSnSnSnS

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Shana and Alastor were surprised to find an unfamiliar extra person with Yuji. That person was Satou Kensei.

"Who's he?" Shana asked.

"He claims to know something about the Crimson Realm and Bal Masque," Yuji answered. "He said his name was Kensei and that he would help me get stronger."

"Help you get stronger?" Shana repeated.

"That's what he said, but I didn't really get it," Yuji replied. "When I heard him tell me that, I felt Konoe suddenly become anxious through our psychic link, though I don't understand why…"

While Yuji was busy speaking with Shana, Kensei snuck up behind the Mystes, discreetly taking out a large syringe that carried a silvery-blue substance. All he had to do was inject its contents into Yuji, and the secrets of the Flame of Purification would be his. Neither Yuji nor Shana would be able to sense the danger before it was too late, since Kensei didn't reveal any Killing Intent.

But before he could inject the syringe into Yuji, he was suddenly thrown down from behind. When he looked up to see who attacked him, he saw Sakai Kantaro standing over him, holding his syringe.

"Yuji, this man is an enemy, even if he is a human," Kantaro said.

At that moment, Keisaku and Margery entered the room. "Father?" said the former.

"Damn you," said Kensei as he stood up again.

"_Monsieur Kensei, you have failed in your task, and I do not wish for my enemies to learn of my presence in this city,"_ said a voice though a very small earpiece in Kensei's ear. _"My apologies for what I am about to do."_

Suddenly, Kensei's eyes turned white as he fell into a coma. As he fell to the ground, the earpiece, which was the cause of him going into unconsciousness, self-destructed in a small flash of fire.

Everyone was shocked at what happened, but Kantaro was the first to gather his wits.

"Everyone, help him," he said.

As the people around him acted hastily, Keisaku still stood in surprise, as if his feet were rooted to the floor. He looked to a nearby window and saw the face of a gray haired man in a fine purple suit, the Fortune's Favorite, Orgue. He immediately knew this was the man responsible for his father's current condition.

As the perpetrator took flight, Keisaku felt his blood boil in rage.


	33. Killing Intent

**Note: **To all French people reading this, please don't take offense. I mean no insult in making one of the villains (Orgue) a Frenchman Denizen. To tell you the truth, that character was actually inspired by the Merovingian from _Matrix Reloaded_, and I wanted to stick with the idea_._

**Note: **I've been looking forward to writing this chappie for a long time, so please review.

* * *

_With rage and darkness in his heart, so begins the rise of a new dangerous warrior…_

**Chapter 33: **Killing Intent

It was one o' clock in the morning. Everyone in the mansion, including Shana and Konoe were asleep. Keisaku, who had been allowed by the latter to stay for as long as he wanted, snuck out of his guest room and made his way to the Haridan chamber.

As he crept down the long dark hall, he remembered the words of Konoe and Wilhelmina after they had completed their diagnosis on his father, Satou Kensei.

"_He has been forcefully put into a state of comatose,"_ Wilhelmina had told him. _"Neither of us could find any way to cure him. And I am sorry to say he may remain this way for the rest of his life."_

_"Permanent passive condition,"_ Tiamat had said.

"_The cause was a small device planted directly on his head,"_ Konoe had added. _"I had confirmed this with my Synchronization, which was quite difficult and slightly dangerous."_

"_However, the device mentioned is not to be found anywhere in the mansion," _stated Wilhelmina.

"Even if we can't find that device, I have a good idea of who used it," Keisaku muttered to himself. In his mind, he could still remember Orgue's face very clearly. "That old bastard is going to pay."

Upon reaching the door of the Haridan chamber, Keisaku opened it by an inch to peer inside. Margery sat asleep on a chair in front of the hologram of the city. It was supposed to be her turn to watch for any enemy activity, but she had fallen asleep out of drunkenness, evident by the three bottles of beer which lay on the floor beside her.

Keisaku snuck in and quietly snatched the compass-like Treasure Hunter Hougu and the red thread-like Destiny Binder, both of which lay readily on a small table near the Haridan, and replaced them with his contacting bookmark. He felt that the hunt about to take place was meant for him and him alone, so he did not want anyone to track him down. As he made his way out, he bade turned to the sleeping Margery.

"I think I understand you a little more now," he whispered. "Goodbye Margery-san. It's been fun."

A brief moment after he turned his back on the Chanter of Elegies, a voice called to him in a low voice.

"Hey, are you really going to hunt down whoever did that to your father?" said Marcosias.

Keisaku calmly stopped. "What else would I do? My father's in a permanent coma, my mother doesn't want anything to do with me or him anymore, and I'm a delinquent at school. I have nothing to lose," he said. He turned around to the Grimoire sitting on Margery's lap. "When I find that bastard, I'm going to make him pay. I'll make him hurt. I'll tear him apart. I'll make him wish he never came into existence!"

Margery drowsily muttered something indistinct in her sleep. "That was the exact same declaration of war my lovely goblet Margery Daw made when we made our contract," said Marcosias in all seriousness. "But do you seriously think you are powerful or skillful enough to kill a Denizen?"

"Power and skill aren't everything," said Keisaku. "There's also willpower. And I think I've had enough training to hold on my own, though I've just started on the chi thing."

"And I thought you hated your father."

"Not exactly," said Keisaku. "He had continued to provide for me even after he left, and he's still my father after all."

The two were silent for a while, and the only thing they could here was the sound of Margery's drunken snoring.

"Here, you might want these," The Grimoire said as he slipped out two bookmarks from between his pages. Keisaku picked them up.

"One of those bookmarks can increase the nullifying range of your Morning Lune, the other is just something to make you look cool when you activate it," said Marcosias. "You already have an activation bookmark to use that sword of yours, right?"

"Won't Margery-san be able to find me with these?" Keisaku asked.

"Don't worry, we can only trace the contacting bookmarks."

Keisaku turned away again, but still stood at the same place. "Why aren't you going to stop me?" he asked.

"I'm the Claws and Fangs of Violation," replied Marcosias. "Is that a good enough answer?"

Keisaku grinned humorlessly. "Hey Marco," he said over his shoulder. "Take care of Margery-san, 'kay?"

"What do you think I've been doing all this time," Marcosias said. "Oh, and try not to get killed too quickly."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on getting killed at all."

"Who's worrying?"

Keisaku grinned smugly and left the room and then the mansion. Once out, he used the Destiny Binder, which could track down any face in his mind, to find his enemy. One end of the thin red thread took off like a shot as soon as he had tied the other end to his finger and remembered Orgue's face watching as his father had fallen to the floor.

"I'll destroy him," Keisaku said aloud as he followed the string. "I'll definitely destroy him."

After what felt like half an hour, Keisaku found himself passing through an alley. Since there was nobody around, he couldn't help trying out one of Marcosias' parting gifts. He took out his activation bookmark and one other bookmark bearing an unknown, broad, purple character. Activating the strange bookmark, he discovered that it transformed into a dark purple trenchcoat with black skull-shaped buttons. He put it on and looked at himself. It was a perfect fit.

"Marco was right, it does make me look cool," he said to himself.

A few hours later, he ended up at an abandoned warehouse. Patrolling at its front was a hound-like Denizen.

_So this is that old man's hideout?_ The boy thought. _There's probably more Denizens inside the warehouse. I wouldn't want to alert them, so it looks like the first thing I should do is to take out this guy quietly._

He took out his sword, the Morning Lune, and carefully made his way towards his target, ducking behind every hiding spot along the way. He maintained a calm and emotionless mind in order for him not to be detected.

"_You wish to learn how to ambush an enemy without them noticing you?"_

"_Yes. I know my presence can't be felt since I'm a human with no connection to the Crimson Realm, which is a good advantage, but they I'm sure they can still feel my Killing Intent."_

A few days earlier, Keisaku had asked Konoe for a quick lesson in ambushing, since before, the Supreme Throne had managed to get close to even the most sensitive of beings, such as Yuji, undetected.

"_Clear your mind of all thoughts and your heart of all emotions,"_ Konoe had said. _"Swallow your feelings and lock them away and your enemy will not be able to sense your anger or fear…"_

The hound-like Denizen stopped moving and yawned. Keisaku crept up behind it.

" _And when you are close enough to your enemy…" _

The Denizen lay down, unaware of the boy with his sword raised behind him.

"…_you attack!"_

With one swift strike, letting out the Killing Intent at the last second, Keisaku killed the Denizen by driving his sword into its head. The Denizen died instantly and burst into embers.

Keisaku smiled grimly. "The first Denizen I ever killed," he muttered. "That felt great! I can get used to this."

He suddenly sensed Killing Intent coming from behind and leaped to the side. A large iron claw whooshed past where he stood. The claw, which had a chain attached to it, was retracted. Keisaku saw that its owner was a samurai-like Denizen with a short katana in his left hand, an electronic left eye, and a mechanical right arm, the same arm that had shot the claw and narrowly missed him. Behind him were four more Denizens.

"Identify yourself trespasser," said the samurai Denizen, who was obviously the team's leader. He had sensed the Killing Intent from Keisaku when he had killed their watchdog.

"Why should I? You'll be dead soon anyway. So let's skip the introductions and get to the ass kicking," Keisaku said with a near-homicidal smile as he pulled out a fully loaded Trigger Happy from inside his trenchcoat.

SnSnSnSnS

It was still early in the morning when Margery Daw awoke with a serious hangover.

"Agh, my head!" she wailed. "Keisaku! Keisakuuuuuu!"

She suddenly felt a warm flame envelope her, and the hangover was cured. Marcosias had used the Flame of Purification.

"So, you're finally giving in, huh Marco?" she said.

"Not a chance," Marcosias replied. "There's something important you should know."

"Why are you suddenly so serious?" Margery asked. "You've never been like this."

"Your worst fear has come true my lovely goblet, Margery Daw," said Marcosias. "That boy has gone down almost the exact same path that you have."

"What?! Don't tell me--!"

"He's gone to hunt down the one who put his father in a permanent coma."

Margery saw the bookmark lying on the table near the Haridan. "That moron," she mumbled. "Why didn't you stop him?!"

"Even if I could, he would have gone at another time anyway," said Marcosias.

"He'll be killed or eaten, or worse!" Margery exclaimed. "Where is he?!"

"This is something he should settle on his own."

"Answer me dammit!"

"Why, my lovel--?"

Margery pounded Marcosias harder than she had ever done before.

"WHERE… IS… HE?" she growled.

"Tell me first why you are so concerned about him? He's just a human boy after all, and you are a Flame Haze. And we've seen his progress, so he should be able to deal with things on his own."

"That's just it, his progress, he's becoming more and more like a true Flame Haze, more like me," Margery said. "I don't want him to end up like me, forever chasing after an enemy I can't destroy, even when it's right in front of me."

"And?"

"And what?"

"You know what I mean, my compassionate blossom, Margery Daw."

"And-and I don't want to lose him to the Denizens or the Flame Haze. He should just stay here…"

"By our side?"

Margery gasped. "Marco, how did you…?"

"I know you more than anyone else," said Marcosias. "I've been with you your whole _lonely_ life since you've become a Flame Haze."

"Like I had a choice."

"Heh, anyway, now that you've admitted your feelings, I'll give you a tip on how to find him," said Marcosias.

"Finally," said Margery. "And what do you mean 'feelings'?"

"Look over the Haridan," Marcosias instructed. "You won't be able to find him like this of course, but what is the one thing that a vengeful boy is carrying right now that no one else has?"

"A huge amount of Killing Intent," said Margery. "Looks like we'll have to use _that_ spell, huh?"

Margery opened the Grimoire and, still standing over the Haridan, began chanting.

"_Breeze and fire, wind and light,_

_Reveal the path, the sword, the will to fight."_

A shockwave passed through the hologram of the city and revealed the location of a human bearing a high level of Killing Intent.

SnSnSnSnS

"Four down, one more sissy face to go," Keisaku said as he aimed his gun at the head of the samurai-like Denizen. The other Denizens had evidently been dispatched by Keisaku's Trigger Happy, which now held only two shots. "I'm surprised your buddies were so stupid. I mean, who just runs towards their enemy, who happens to have a clear shot of their foreheads?"

"You will find that I am not as easy to defeat," said the samurai. "As long as there is breath in my body, I won't let you touch my master!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just die already," Keisaku said before pulling the trigger of his revolver. He was shocked to see the samurai deflect the bullet with his katana.

"This blade was made by a human, so it should not be affected by that weapon," said the samurai.

_Crap! Now I've only got one shot left_, Keisaku thought as he holstered Trigger Happy inside his trenchcoat and held his sword with two hands. _Looks like I'll have to settle this with my sword._

Keisaku charged forward. The samurai fired his claw at him, but it was evaded. Keisaku attempted to slash at his enemy, but the attack was parried by his enemy's blade. The samurai retracted his claw back to his arm and swiped with it, hitting Keisaku's side, though not too deeply, fortunately.

_Damn! This guy's a lot faster than me, since he's a Denizen,_ Keisaku thought. _I'll try something a little different._

Keisaku retreated and the samurai gave chase.

"Have you finally come to realize that you cannot win against me?" the samurai said as he shot his claw.

"What are you talking about?" Keisaku said as he ducked the shot. The claw zoomed over him and embedded itself deep in a wall. "You're the one that can't win."

"Such arrogance!" the samurai said as he cut off the chain connected to his claw and mechanical arm with his katana. "Let us end this!"

"Yes, let's," said Keisaku.

"The two charged at each other head on. Their swords clashed. They pulled back and slashed again, parrying each other's attacks. The samurai thrust his sword, Keisaku sidestepped it and parried a slash that followed the thrust.

The two stepped back to make some distance. Suddenly, Keisaku removed his dark purple trenchcoat and held it with his left hand. Although puzzled, the Denizen still attacked. Keisaku parried and stepped back. He then flung one end of the trenchcoat at his enemy's face, blinding him to his next attack: a thrust to the gut. As the trenchcoat fell from the Denizen's sight, he was horrified to see the metal barrel of a gun aimed directly between his eyes at point-blank range.

"Let's see you block this," Keisaku said as he pulled the trigger one last time. The Denizen's head was blown away and the rest of his body burned away.

Keisaku put back on the trenchcoat and holstered his revolver. With sword in hand, he entered the hideout. When he stepped inside the warehouse, he heard a clapping sound. He turned in the direction to where the sound was coming from.

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous," said the Denizen who Keisaku had been hunting. He still wore the same attire, and spoke with the same French accent. In his hand was a rapier, the Hougu known as Silk Lightning. The mere sight of him made Keisaku's blood boil hotter than a steaming kettle. "For a human to dispatch so many Denizens alone is quite the sight."

"You came out. Good. Saves me the trouble of looking for you," said Keisaku with a burning glare.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the Denizen. "I am Fortune's Favorite, Orgue. And you are?"

"The name's Satou Keisaku, but you can just call me your worst nightmare!" Keisaku yelled as he charged at his foe.

Orgue parried Keisaku's first strike. "You either brave or stupid if you think you can take me head on boy," he said. "Don't you know I'm one of the best swordsmen in Bal Masque?"

Keisaku stepped back. "That's a total bluff," he said. If you were the best swordsman in Bal Masque then why hire several bodyguards?"

Orgue lunged forward, but Keisaku managed to sidestep the attack. He slashed, but Orgue also evaded. "They're just lackeys," he said. "I'm a two hundred year old Denizen, you're just a sixteen year old child, what would you know?"

"I know that I killed several Denizens at once on my first try," Keisaku said as he leaped at Orgue and brought down his blade. His enemy jumped to the side and retaliated, but Keisaku managed to block his attack with a follow through from his chop.

Orgue jumped back and channeled Power of Existence into his rapier and released it in a bolt of lightning. Sensing the Killing Intent before his enemy even fired, Keisaku brought up his sword and deflected the attack with the flat of his blade. Fortunately for him, the Morning Lune did not conduct electricity made through Power of Existence.

With his blade still shielding him, Keisaku charged forward. "Besides, even if you are the most powerful being in the universe, I _will_ destroy you!" he declared.

"Insolent pup!" Orgue said as he lunged as well. The two swords crossed. Orgue attacked next, but Keisaku parried. Orgue struck again, this time, Keisaku evaded, but his trenchcoat had been cut at the side.

_This guy's real fast!_ Keisaku thought as he made some distance. _But I can't back down now, not after getting this far._

Orgue charged Silk Lightning with more Power of Existence. Electricity practically coated the thin blade now. The Denizen came forward and lunged. Keisaku dodged and parried, but suddenly, Orgue shot electricity at the ground where the boy stood on, forcing him to clumsily jump back and stumble to the ground.

"You know, I had intended to use your father to plant a spell on the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo from the very beginning," Orgue said as he pointed at the now vulnerable Keisaku with his rapier. "I was ze one who convinced him to go into zat alley and witness ze Flame of Purification, I was ze one who gave him ze syringe, and I was indeed ze one who turned him into a soulless body."

"Damn you!" Keisaku yelled as he rolled back, avoiding Orgue's killing blow. The boy's rage grew even greater than before. His Killing Intent erupted inside of him like an angry volcano.

He came forward and hacked at his enemy with all his speed and strength. Yet, even when he was like this, he could still prevent his enemy from sensing whether an attack was a killing strike or not.

"_There are three types of fighters,"_ Shana had once said. _"The type that fights best when calm, like Wilhelmina, Hecate and Johan, the type that fights best when their emotions take over, like myself, Margery and probably you, and the type that can do either, like Yuji. The calm types can hide their Killing Intent until the last split second when they actually strike at their enemy, but the emotion driven types can use a different method. We can hide our true attack by making our Killing Intent constant. When we do that, our enemy wouldn't be able to differentiate feint from killing blow."_

This technique seemed to be working for Keisaku, as Orgue was forced to do nothing but parry under the ferocity of Keisaku's attack.

"Enough!" Orgue said as he discharged electricity from his rapier in the form of a blinding flash. This countermeasure stunned Keisaku and made him vulnerable.

But before Orgue could finish Keisaku off, a purple fireball blasted through the roof and hit the ground between them. A large purple werewolf followed and smashed the floor in upon landing. With furious eyes, the beast turned to Orgue, who was too astonished and frightened to even move.

The beast swiped at the Denizen with a heavy paw, knocking him down. The werewolf then proceeded to pound Orgue angrily. But suddenly, the werewolf leaped back and howled in pain. Keisaku saw that Orgue had managed to shock her with Silk Lightning and was now taking out a pistol from inside his suit.

Keisaku quickly drew his own handgun and aimed it at Orgue. "Drop it!" he demanded. The three were now at a standoff.

Orgue looked back at the boy. "You're bluffing," he said. "That's empty."

"Are you sure?" Keisaku said, his Killing Intent still burning as much as before. "Do you really want to risk getting shot?"

Orgue gulped and lowered his weapons. Humiliated, he teleported away in a flash.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Keisaku yelled as he put away Trigger Happy and took out the Destiny Binder.

Without warning, before he could use the Hougu to trace his target, Margery Daw, now in human form, came up to him and delivered a slap to his face.

"Margery-san?" Keisaku said as he touched his cheek and looked at her with wide eyes.

"You moron! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Margery scolded. The boy saw that the battle-hardened Chanter of Elegies, who had mercilessly killed many Denizens in the past, was on the verge of tears.

Without any more words said, Keisaku understood. "Fine," he said. "Let's go home, Margery-san."

With that, the two purple-clad warriors left the warehouse. The sun rose as they walked out of the battlefield side-by-side.

_But if that Denizen ever returns, I'll make sure he leaves in pieces!_ Keisaku thought.

* * *

**Note:** I got the concept of the three types of fighters from _History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi_.


	34. Name of the Silver

_The true identity of the Silver knight trapped within the Reiji Maigo is finally revealed to all but its bearer…_

**Chapter 34:** Name of the Silver

It was late in the afternoon. Yuji was alone on the field-like yard of Konoe's mansion, practicing his ability to use negative Power of Existence. More particularly, his ice powers. He tapped deep within his reserve of negative energy and released jets of freezing cold air from his palms. However, he was still far from reaching the desired result.

After waking up from a long nap, Keisaku came onto the yard. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how to shoot icicle daggers using the water vapor in the air as a medium," the Mystes replied. "Freezing stuff is already pretty easy for me, so now I'm trying to take my newfound power to the next level."

He released another jet of cold air. The act certainly made the area colder, but still produced no airborne icicles.

"Looks tough," said Keisaku.

"What you did earlier today wasn't exactly a walk in the park either," said Yuji as he attempted to freeze the air again.

"Margery told you about it, huh?"

"Yeah, she told all of us, even Kazumi-chan, while you were asleep. Carmel-san said that it was the first time in recorded history that an ordinary teenage human had ever taken on not one, but _seven _Denizens singlehandedly," Yuji replied. "We were all impressed, well, all of us except Margery-san. Kazumi said that it was like she had expected, yet feared, that kind of result from you."

Keisaku shrugged. "Hmph. But I still have a long way to go before reaching your level," he said. "Though I guess I should thank you for asking Shana-chan to teach me how to use chi, even though you're my rival."

"Huh? You see me as your rival?" Yuji asked.

"You never noticed it?" Keisaku said. "You're as dense as ever Sakai."

"Why?"

"If you, who was once a wimpy Torch, are now more than capable of breaking the necks of Denizens with your bare hands and lifting a huge sword like Blutsauger with just one arm, then what's to stop me from being as powerful? I'll show Margery that I can be more than capable of defending her, especially if I can beat someone like you!"

"So that's how it is?" said Yuji. He picked up two wooden swords lying nearby. "Then how about we have a match? You should have enough talent to even take me on, right?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass this time," said Keisaku. "But just you wait until I master chi. I swear, I'll become as strong as you someday. By the way, where's Shana-chan? Don't I have chi training with her today too?"

"She said she had something to do with the others, so you'll have to wait for a while," said Yuji. "I can't say I know what that 'something' is though."

"Konoe-san should be with her, right? Can't you use her as your eyes and ears through your connection?"

"She's blocking me out for some reason. And I must admit, it's making me curious, but if they're doing or talking about something I shouldn't know about, then I think I should leave it be. For now, I'll just spend my time with self training."

"Suit yourself," Keisaku said as he moved out of Yuji's range, not wanting to get accidentally frozen.

Yuji shot another jet of cold gas, this time it was more intense and focused, but still produced no icicles. "Sorry for asking, but how's your father?" he asked.

"He's still in a coma, but still breathing," Keisaku replied as he took a seat. "We'll be taking him to the hospital tomorrow, right?"

"Uhuh," Yuji said. "He should be well cared for there."

"You know Sakai, sometimes I really envy you," said Keisaku.

"How come?"

"You have a family that cares about you, and they don't care whether you're human or Mystes. And it's not just you, there's also Shana-chan, who's had Carmel-san as her mother figure. And didn't Konoe-san mention once that Thousand Changes Sydonay cared for her while she was still in Bal Masque? Hah, I don't think I had the luxury to have that kind of experience."

"But Satou, don't you have Margery-san?"

"True, she's been with me for so long it feels like she's always been there. And maybe not just her, I'm beginning to feel like this whole group is my only family now. Hell, we even gather under the same roof everyday now," said Keisaku. He sighed. "Don't make me say such embarrassing things dammit!"

Yuji chuckled. "But you're right," he said. "All of us here are like family now, no matter the race."

He fired an even more intense jet of cold air at a high pressure from his right palm. It accidentally hit one of the flower bushes in the yard and froze it inside and out. A moment later, the silver ice bush fell apart.

"Whoops," Yuji said, embarrassed.

"Nice shot," Keisaku said sarcastically.

Yuji looked towards the mansion. "I wonder what they're doing in there," he said to himself.

SnSnSnSnS

Meanwhile, in the Haridan room, Konoe had called the Flame Haze, Sakai Kantaro and Yoshida Kazumi to a meeting. She began by producing the syringe Satou Kensei had tried to inject Yuji with.

"Upon seeing this, I immediately knew exactly what it was," she said. "It contains the last part of an Unrestricted Method that would release the full power of 'the Silver' within Yuji, and will cause him to become more active."

"Wait, this morning you told Yuji that it was a poison," Shana said.

"I lied, but I have a reason for that," Konoe said. "I have something I must confess to everyone."

The group listened intently to what the green-haired girl had to say.

"The 'Silver' within Yuji is not any ordinary being," she began, "he is a Crimson Lord that surpasses all others, a Crimson God. He was the founder and original leader of Bal Masque. To humans, he was a plague; to Flame Haze, he was an unstoppable force; to Denizens, he was a Grand Master. He was a lord with a great ambition. He was a being with powers far beyond imagination. He was known as the Snake of the Festival."

"So it _is_ him," said Alastor aloud.

"You knew about this the whole time?!" Shana exclaimed.

"He should," said Konoe. "He was the one who had defeated him in the past."

All eyes were on Alastor.

"It's true," said the Flame of Heaven. "Ages ago, an army of Flame Haze banded together to stop him. He was defeated, but at a great cost. There were few survivors, and my own contracted Flame Haze was not one of them."

"Tenpa Jyousai," said Tiamat.

"Why are you bringing this up now, Hecate?" Alastor asked.

"Because, as I had mentioned, this syringe carries the final piece to the key which will fully awaken the Snake of the Festival and unlock all his powers," said Konoe. "In this is a copy of the final verse of the Psalm of the Grand Order."

"Hold it, 'final'?" Margery asked. "What happened to the rest?"

"They have already been planted in the Reiji Maigo," Konoe answered. "The first was cast by Sabrac after he had defeated Johan and Pheles, on the day that the Eternal Lover had been sealed in the Reiji Maigo. Another was cast by Beol Peol before we had proceeded with the Fountain of Existence. One more was embedded into the Reiji Maigo on the day that I had taken it away from him, which I now regret. There have been numerous occurrences when Bal Masque had planted a verse of the Psalm, and the most recent verse was probably added when Gemini had copied Yuji's form through direct contact. At the end of that battle against the Mystes of the Parallel Mirror, I'm sure you had noticed a significant increase in Yuji's power, as well as a slight change in character."

"Let me get this straight," said Wilhelmina. "Bal Masque has been slowly reawakening the Snake of the Festival through these Psalms?" Konoe nodded.

"There's another thing I don't understand," said Margery. "Why did he take my revenge for me?"

"I am not sure I can answer that," said Konoe. "All I am sure of is that the Snake of the Festival desires to create a utopia, a Grand Order of peace, for humans and Crimson Denizens alike, no matter the cost or the sacrifices, and that he is drawn by strong feelings, which in your case at the time was hate and anger. These strong feelings are also the catalyst to releasing the Snake of the Festival."

"Hmm," Kantaro mused. "So when Bal Masque sent Gemini here, they may have tried hitting three birds with one stone: first, they would be rid of a threatening member; second, they could imprint a verse of that Psalm you mentioned; and third, force Yuji to surpass his limit and bring out his strong feelings, since he was fighting a near-unbeatable enemy, and therefore release the power of the Snake of the Festival."

"You really are that boy's old man," Margery commented.

"So that means we've been doing exactly what our enemy wanted us to do," said Marcosias.

"Frankly, I have an urge to destroy the Mystes and the Reiji Maigo right now and end everything," said Wilhelmina, alerting everyone around her. "However, I will restrain myself from doing so for the sakes of Shana, Madam Chigusa and my dear friend Pheles."

"Konoe, why didn't we call Yuji to this meeting?" Shana asked.

"I had two reasons," Konoe replied. "The first is that the Snake of the Festival may be spying on us, and relaying information to Sereiden. The other reason is that Yuji has become his old self again. He can finally sleep peacefully again, thanks to Kazumi-chan." Konoe glanced at the said girl, who smiled and nodded.

"After the battle with Gemini, Yuji went into so much pain," Konoe continued. "I can feel him when he's hurt, I can feel his suffering, his agony. I do not wish to let him bear so much pain all over again. It brings me to tears just thinking about it."

"But we should at least tell him," said Shana. "I know Yuji well. He's strong enough to cope with it. And we can't really avoid telling him forever."

"Shana-chan is right," said Kazumi. "But not now, not after he has just recovered. We should tell him when the right time comes."

"Very well," Konoe said with some reluctance.

"It's a good thing Keisaku isn't here either," said Margery. "If he were, he'd challenge Yuji to a duel to the death immediately."

"Lately that kid's been more Flame Haze-like than even my soft blossom, Margery Daw," said Marcosias.

SnSnSnS

With the meeting ended, Shana, Kazumi and Konoe went out onto the yard while the others stayed inside. The former two were shocked to see that half the yard was frozen over in silver ice. The latter, however, showed little reaction.

"What happened here?!" Shana yelled.

"Um, I tried to figure out how to shoot icicles," said Yuji, scratching his head with embarrassment.

"I once knew a Crimson Lord by the name of Jack Frost," said Konoe. "He had the ability to create spears of pure ice using negative Power of Existence. He also showed me how to do it. He said it was the same as creating a powerful fireball. Just visualize the icicle, then let it form in your hand. Let the vapor in the air gather together, create a form, and freeze solid."

Yuji did as Konoe had said. To his surprise, it worked. He now had a sharp silver icicle dagger on the palm of his hand. He fired the same icicle at a nearby tree. It embedded itself two inches into the wood.

"Thanks Konoe-san," said Yuji. "Maybe I should have waited for you before I tried this."

"Gee, you think?" said Keisaku, who was shivering due to the chilly air.

Inside of him, Yuji heard Johan snicker. _You knew the whole time, didn't you?_ Yuji said to him.


	35. Calm Before the Storm

_**Eternity so Far:**_ (spoken in Shana's point of view)

_Several things happened in the week that followed Gemini's defeat. There was a battle against a new type of mass-produced Rinne. Chigusa had given birth to little Yumiko, a cute baby girl with the existence and presence of a human, but the power of a Crimson Denizen. Satou Keisaku had received a sword, the Morning Lune, which could nullify any spell, and began his training in the use of _chi_. He had also killed several Denizens while on a revenge-driven rampage against the one who had put his father in a permanent coma. And Yuji had gone into melancholy, believing that he was a monster._

_Thanks to Kazumi, he stopped feeling that way. But recently, leaving Yuji himself out of the meeting, Konoe had told us that the Silver within the Reiji Maigo was actually the Snake of the Festival, the true leader of Bal Masque and Alastor's greatest enemy, and that he only needed one last verse of an Unrestricted Method called the Psalm of the Grand Order from Bal Masque to be fully unsealed._

_The final battle is coming. I can feel it...

* * *

There is always a moment of peace before a war, like the calm before a storm..._

**Chapter 35:** Calm Before the Storm

It was a Saturday two weeks since the birth of Sakai Yumiko, and now her father, Sakai Kantaro, was leaving the country again. His family, along with Shana, Wilhelmina and Konoe, had decided to see him off at the airport.

"Take care of yourself," said Chigusa.

"Thanks," Kantaro replied. "You too, and take care of our two children as well."

"Remember, if you ever come across any trouble, head straight for any of the Outlaw branches I had recommended," said Wilhelmina.

"I will," said Kantaro. He turned to Yuji, Shana and Konoe. "Keep up the good work, protecting Misaki City," he said. "I'm really proud of you guys."

"Sure," said Yuji.

"Well, I'm off. Wouldn't want to be late for my plane," Kantaro said before he parted with the small group. After walking some paces, he turned back. "I love you Chigusa!" he said.

Chigusa blushed. "Very effective," said Tiamat, who was in the form of Wilhelmina's headband, in her usual monotone.

"I love you too!" Chigusa replied. Kantaro smiled and continued to depart.

"Mushy," said Tiamat.

"You seem to be speaking a lot more than you have before," Alastor noted. "Not only that, you're using words I've never heard you use."

"Maybe even Tiamat is getting used to living normally," said Yuji with a smile.

"It would be better, however, if she could show a little more emotion in her speech," said Konoe.

"You're one to talk," said Shana.

The group stayed even after Kantaro was out of sight. They even watched as his plane took off and soared into the sky above.

"Come to think of it, Yuji never learned how to fly yet," Konoe said to herself. She looked to her right. Shana stood beside Yuji and seemed to be fidgeting for some reason with one hand in her pocket.

SnSnSnSnS

"Evacuate! Everyone, this way!

An Outlaw branch stationed in China was under attack by Bal Masque. Beol Peol herself led the raid. The Judge of Paradoxes sighted the man coordinating the evacuation and hurled the weighted end of her long chain at him. The impact of the weight crushed the skull of the man, who was just an ordinary human. Beol Peol then ate his Power of Existence.

The Crimson Lord licked her lips. "Mmm, delicious," she said. Scattered all around her, Flame Haze and humans were being killed, outnumbered and outmatched by their enemies. "Power of Existence tastes so divine when mixed in chaos."

She moved towards the main office of the Outlaw at the other end of the building. She walked straight with a constant calmness as her subordinates crushed anyone who dared get in her way.

When she entered the office, she found her General, Fecor, searching through a filing cabinet. Many files lay scattered on the floor around him.

"Did you find it yet?" Beol Peol asked.

"Not yet," Fecor replied.

Beol Peol looked to a nearby desk. On it was a compact disk, some folders and a personal computer. Even with a Fuzetsu over the area, the computer still functioned, unaffected by its time stopping effect. The Judge of Paradoxes found nothing useful in the folders, but when she put the disk in the computer, she found what she had been looking for: a copy of the pages of the Window to the Past, sent by Wilhelmina Carmel from Misaki City.

"Since when did that maid use stuff like this?" Beol Peol said to herself as she ejected the disk and kept it. She turned to Fecor. "I got what I came for, so I'll leave things to you. Make sure no one from this Outlaw survives. Oh, and try to cause as much havoc as possible," she said.

Beol Peol left the office and passed through the battle with the same calmness and confidence as when she entered. As she left the Outlaw building, she looked at the disk again. It shined with a rainbow-like color, and the data it contained was an important element to bring about her objectives.

"Everything is going according to plan," she said.

SnSnSnSnS

It was late afternoon over Konoe's mansion's wide yard/ training ground. Yuji and Keisaku were in the middle of a spar. The former was fighting barehanded, utilizing various techniques Shana had taught him, while the latter wielded a wooden sword. As usual, a Fuzetsu covered the area.

Keisaku came lunged forward with his weapon, Yuji evaded it and swiftly moved behind him. Keisaku quickly reacted before Yuji could retaliate by spinning around with a backhand slash. Yuji managed to lean back and avoid the blow.

Keisaku slashed again, but Yuji caught his wrist in mid-swing. The Mystes then proceeded to deliver three consecutive strikes, causing his opponent to stagger back. He had, of course, held back from using his full power.

"Never felt that one before," said Keisaku. "What style was it?"

Yuji made a stance. "Chinese kenpo," Yuji replied. "Shana's been teaching it to me since a week ago."

Keisaku came forward again and chopped. Yuji avoided the strike and, using his opponent's momentum, threw him down and pinned him to the ground.

"And that?" said Keisaku.

"Jujitsu."

The two boys were not the only ones honing their abilities. Even the Flame Haze Margery Daw and Wilhelmina Carmel were training themselves. The Chanter of Elegies was busy inventing and developing Unrestricted Methods while the Specialist of Everything practiced attacking a large number of targets with her ribbons at once. Shana was also busy perfecting her sword techniques.

The reason for all this training was because deep down, they each knew that they would have to confront Bal Masque one final time in the near future.

When Keisaku got tired and went to the side to rest, Hecate, wearing her white mantle, approached Yuji.

"Follow me," she said. "It's time that you learned what I am about to teach you."

She flew to the mansion's rooftop. Yuji followed her using a super jump.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"Out of those here who can utilize Power of Existence, you are the only one who has not learned how to fly yet," said Hecate. "You've finally mastered long-range jumping, so this is the next step."

"You're going to teach me how to fly?" Yuji asked.

"Yes," said Hecate. "It should be simple for you now, since you are already able to channel Power of Existence into your body and lighten your weight."

She began to instruct the Mystes. "There are two steps to take off," she said. "First, lighten your body. Then, channel Power of Existence throughout your body and push it upward."

"How do I do that?"

"When you use Power of Existence to strengthen your blows in combat, your body naturally makes the energy flow along with it. Such as when you punch with Power of Existence enhancing your arms, the flow moves forward along with your fist. That is why those kinds of attacks not only deal double, but triple the power," Hecate explained. "When flying, it is almost the same thing. You will have to use your willpower to focus the flow of energy upward."

"I see," said Yuji. "I'll try then."

He did as Hecate said. He felt the warm Power of Existence flow through his body. And before he knew it, he was already levitating a few feet from the rooftop.

"I'm-I'm floating," he said to himself. "Look Konoe-san, I'm floating!"

Hecate smiled softly. But suddenly, in his excitement, Yuji lost focus and dropped from the air. Before hitting the ground, however, he managed to force his Power of Existence upward again, stopping his fall abruptly.

"That was close," he said as he hovered above the ground.

"Practice moving up and down," Hecate instructed. "Control the flow of your Power of Existence to rise and drop like you would a hot air balloon. When you get the hang of it, we will continue to the next step."

It did not take long for Yuji to get used to controlling his elevation. When Hecate thought he was ready, she joined him is the air.

"Next, push your flow forward while maintaining your altitude," said Hecate. "Start out slowly since you're still a beginner."

Yuji did as she said. It felt somewhat strange for him to move without solid ground beneath his feet, he even lost balance for a while, but eventually, he managed to get the hang of this step as well.

"Now try using the same technique to move sidewards while moving forward," said Hecate. "Remember to keep a constant flow."

"It's beginning to get pretty complicated," said Yuji. "I thought you said this was simple."

"It is, compared to when you will learn airborne combat and evasive flying," Hecate responded. "What I'm teaching you right now is only the basics."

Yuji sighed. After much time and effort, he got used to moving around in various directions.

"That's it, you've learned the basics," Hecate congratulated. "I will teach you the more difficult maneuvers later on. For now, just do as you like."

The Priestess landed on the ground, satisfied with Yuji's quick progress, and sat down on a chair to rest. Suddenly, a feeling of alarm came over her. She looked up to see Yuji zooming over from one end of the yard to the other, waving his arms and legs in a panic. With his high speed, he seemed to be losing control.

"What happened?" Hecate said.

"I tried going faster!" Yuji yelled out as he flew through the air. "Help! I can't stop!"

"You were excited, weren't you," Hecate said emotionlessly. "Shana, Wilhelmina Carmel, please help me out."

As the Mystes zigzagged in the air, gradually losing control, Shana and Hecate gave chase. Below, Wilhelmina tried to catch Yuji with her ribbons, but she always missed, due to Yuji's high speed flying being unpredictable.

"I cannot seem to capture him," Wilhelmina said.

"Erratic movements," said Tiamat. "Change strategy."

As Wilhelmina prepared something to capture the Mystes with, Yuji flew towards the edge of the training area.

"Konoe! He's gonna break out of the Fuzetsu!" Shana yelled to her partner. The Priestess summoned Trigon and raised it. The staff chimed as the borders of the Fuzetsu expanded, covering almost the entire neighborhood.

The two girls closed in on the Mystes, but when they were about to catch him with a pincer tactic, Yuji suddenly lost balance and flew downwards.

"Yuji! Pull up! Pull up!" Shana yelled.

Yuji managed to fly upwards after getting two feet close to the solid street. But he was still out of control. He yelled as he realized that he was headed straight for a house.

_Calm down Yuji. Calm down,_ Hecate said to the Mystes through their psychic link. Yuji heard her and relaxed. He knew he would not be able to stop abruptly with the speed with which he was going, but he also knew that there was a way to avoid crashing.

Sighting a telephone post, Yuji fired a silver chain from his hand and gripped onto it. The chain wrapped around the post and went taut as the flying Mystes swung around, avoiding a painful crash in the nick of time.

As the Mystes sped forward, still out of control, Shana and Hecate flew head on. They tried to catch him, but missed.

"Wilhelmina! He's headed your way!" Shana yelled it the direction of the mansion.

"Trap set," said Tiamat.

Above the mansion, Wilhelmina had built a large net of ribbons, supported by solid posts, which were also made of thick ribbons. However, when Yuji flew into it, he went right through like a bullet through cardboard.

Wilhelmina just stared in surprise.

"Mach 1," Tiamat commented.

_Yuji, try slowing down_, Hecate told Yuji. Yuji tried to do as she said, but he had much difficulty in doing so.

"Yuji! Fire a chain at each of us!" Shana yelled. "We'll pull you to a stop!"

"Are you crazy?! My arms will be ripped off!" Yuji yelled back at her.

At that moment of lost focus, Yuji suddenly hit another telephone post. His hurting figure clutched onto the tall pole.

"Yuji! Are you okay?" Shana asked as she and Hecate neared him.

"I'm fine," said the near-indestructible Mystes with an embarrassed smile. "At least I stopped, right?"

He heard the sound of something cracking below him.

"That can't be good," he said.

The next moment, the post fell over. As it fell, it twisted around. The unfortunate Mystes passed out as he was hit by hammer and anvil.

SnSnSnSnS

At that time, on the other side of the world, an old man with a cane had just heard a rumor about a device that would realize his true objective. This man was, in fact, a Crimson Denizen.

"Finally, after all these ages, I have found the answer," he said to himself. "The Ultimate Tuning Instrument, Lawbreaker, a Hougu that can restore and age any object or being. With it, I can finally fix this."

Under his arm, he carried a briefcase. Inside it was the remains of a painting, damaged beyond recognition.

"It was under the possession of Bal Masque a hundred years ago and is now lost," he muttered as he passed by a female Torch that was now fading away.

"Hmm, I wonder where I can find some more information on this."

Behind him, the Torch vanished into thin air. It's remaining Power of Existence flowed into the old man's hand.

SnSnSnSnS

"Uggghhh… What happened?" Yuji said as he came to. He found himself once again in the mansion's medical room. No one else was in besides himself, Shana and Konoe, who both sat by his bed.

"I crashed, didn't I?" Yuji said to the Flame Haze. Shana nodded. He noticed that she was blushing.

"When you passed out, Satou-kun and Margery Daw rolled on the floor laughing," said Konoe. "I'm going to punish them by making them wash the dishes after dinner. Speaking of which, I have to go help mother and Wilhelmina Carmel in the kitchen."

"Hold it! 'Mother'?" Shana asked.

"I'm talking about Chigusa," said Konoe. "She _will_, after all, be my mother-in-law in the future."

"What?! No way!!" Shana yelled. "What makes you so sure?"

"I can cook. That's important to being a wife, right?" Konoe countered.

Yuji saw that Shana was burning up now, literally. He began to get nervous.

"Konoe… Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana screamed with her eyes closed. When she opened them again, she realized that the Priestess had already left.

Shana cooled down. But when she realized that Yuji had been watching, she heated up again, but this time, with embarrassment instead of anger.

"Don't worry Shana, I'm kind of used to that attitude of yours already," said Yuji. _Wait, wouldn't saying that make things worse?_ He thought.

_Definitely_, said Johan from inside the Reiji Maigo.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled again. She looked at Yuji intently. Her cheeks were red as cherries, and she was steaming.

"Um, Yuji," she said nervously as she took two movie tickets out of her pocket. "Uh, c-could you… Could you g-go on a date w-w-with me tomorrow?"

Yuji's eyes widened in surprise. Then he smiled.

"Sure," he said.

SnSnSnSnS

In a dirty, cramped apartment, Okami Hebito looked out of his window. Behind him, a strange looking man dressed in a Hawaiian shirt wearing goggles was busy repairing what seemed to be a robot. They both wore a ring that looked like a snake eating its own tail.

"Have all the fun you can, while you still have the time," Hebito said aloud.

"Ominous words, but who are you talking to?" said his roommate. "And they call _me_ crazy."

* * *

**Note:** Hope you liked this chapter, even though it was more of a comedy than the usual drama.


	36. Bliss of Youth

**Note: **The best romance stories are those where all heroines have a fair chance at the hero.

**Disclaimer:** The movies mentioned here are made up, and I do not own the anime which I spoofed.

* * *

_The age of youth is meant to be a happy time..._

**Chapter 36:** Bliss of Youth

When Yuji and the others had left after dinner, Konoe and Shana went into the bath together. Both the bathroom and bathtub were large enough for both of the girls.

"It's strange how we have become used to this," Konoe said. "I must admit, it feels much better than using the Flame of Purification."

"You got that right!" Shana said with a smile on her face, stretched from ear to ear.

"You seem happy," Konoe noted.

"I got Yuji to go on a date with me tomorrow," Shana said.

Konoe certainly felt envious. "You are just lucky," she said. "You know, just because you happened to get close to him first and got to go on a date doesn't mean that you'll win his heart."

"You're just jealous," Shana said, still grinning.

"Why would I be?" Konoe said, maintaining a near-emotionless expression. "I got further than you. Remember, I gave him his first kiss."

"That doesn't count!" Shana yelled. "He was unconscious, and you had to do it to save his life! It was more like Power of Existence CPR."

"Two lips touching each other: a kiss is a kiss," Konoe insisted. She blushed deeply and smiled. The water also began to get hotter.

"Like I said, it doesn't count!" Shana said, also turning red. "He was just the kissee. With a real kiss, you both have to do it!"

"Who's jealous now?" Konoe said. "And besides, how would you know that? Have you ever done it before?"

"N-no," Shana said. "B-but I know I'm right! I saw it on TV dramas."

"You watch TV dramas?" Konoe asked in surprise.

"Never mind," Shana said. "Anyway, I won't lose Yuji to you."

"Are you sure? You have zero cooking skills and a flat chest, and I know more about Yuji than anyone else, maybe more than even he does himself."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't need to hear this from someone who cooks using her powers. And your chest is almost as flat as mine!"

"You said _almost._"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled as she jumped on the green haired girl. The two wrestled in the bathtub, though neither used any amount of real power.

Outside the bathroom, Wilhelmina passed by, holding a basket of laundry under one arm and holding Alastor in the other hand.

"Noisy," said Tiamat.

"How it would feel to be young again," said Wilhelmina.

"Does Hecate count as young?" Alastor asked.

Wilhelmina brushed aside the thought. "They seem to have become close in such a short span of time," she said. "To think that they were once arch enemies."

"Change in character," said Tiamat. "Almost sister-like."

"You're right," said Alastor. "It's almost as if Hecate has become a completely different person. But I've noticed something. Whenever she wears her old garb and goes into battle, she becomes more like her old self."

"But otherwise, she acts like a normal girl," Wilhelmina finished for him. "I've noticed it too."

"Possibility of split personality," said Tiamat as Wilhelmina continued along the corridor.

Back inside the bathroom, both girls cooled down. Much of the water from the bathtub had been spilled on the floor and now the girls were scrubbing each other's back. Shana was the first to have her back washed.

"Sorry about that Konoe," Shana said over her shoulder.

"It's fine, I should not have brought it up," she said. "Maybe I really was just jealous."

When Konoe had finished washing Shana, the two switched places.

"Hey, Konoe," Shana said.

"Yes?" Konoe responded.

"You can feel what Yuji feels most of the time, right?"

"Correct."

"How does he feel right now?"

Konoe went into a trance-like state for a brief moment then replied. "He's nervous," she answered.

SnSnSnSnS

The next day, which was a Sunday, Wilhelmina entered Shana's room to find several shirts, skirts, pants and dresses lying all over the floor. She looked up to see the dark haired girl comparing two dresses in front of a mirror.

"Hmm, which one would suit me better?" Shana pondered.

"The black blouse and the red skirt seem to suit you best," Wilhelmina said.

"Waah! Wilhelmina?!" Shana yelled in surprise.

"What are you doing?" the Specialist of Everything asked.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm going on a date with Yuji today," Shana said with a blissful smile.

"A date with the Mystes?!" Wilhelmina exclaimed. "You told me no such thing."

"Calm down," Tiamat said. "Have fun," she told Shana.

"But…" Wilhelmina was about to say, but Tiamat interrupted.

"No longer a child," she said. Wilhelmina looked at Shana, the girl had had a pleading look on her face, complete with puppy dog eyes.

"Please Wilhelmina," Shana said. "I rarely get a chance to be alone with Yuji."

"What about when you train?" Wilhelmina tried to argue.

"That's totally different," said Shana. "I want to spend some time with him. Please?"

"Shana…" Wilhelmina was going to say, but she was interrupted again.

"Let her go," said Tiamat, still with the same monotone voice.

Wilhelmina took a moment to think. She remembered how she had loved Merihim and understood that Shana felt the same way she did back then.

"Very well," Wilhelmina said. "You may go."

Shana put her hands together and smiled. "Thank you Wilhelmina!" she said.

The Specialist of Everything left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Although I said that, I feel somewhat regretful," she said.

"Overprotective mother," Tiamat said.

"Please be quiet," said Wilhelmina.

SnSnSnSnS

Later, that afternoon, Shana and Yuji met and made their way to the cinema, on foot of course, as Shana insisted that neither of them _ever_ use their powers on their date. Unseen and unfelt by either of them, Wilhelmina followed them like a stalker. She was dressed in a large coat and hat and wore sunglasses, as well one of the bronze, mass-produced Ember Case rings, which disguised her presence to match a Torch's. She did her best to avoid the usually sharp and aware Shana, whom she had trained herself.

"Worried?" Tiamat asked from under the hat.

"I merely wish to observe them," said Wilhelmina.

"Stalking," said Tiamat.

"Please be quiet," Wilhelmina said, still with her usual, near-emotionless tone.

She followed them into a movie house. "Blending in" with a nearby crowd (where the people surrounding her kept staring), she watched the Mystes and the Flame Haze. The former was buying popcorn and drinks while the latter was looking at a "coming soon" poster for a movie entitled _To Aru Abunakkashii no Deep Blood._

"Hey Shana which movie are we going to watch anyway?" Yuji asked as he came to her side.

"_Zero no Tsukaima the Movie_," Shana said. "I won the tickets from a lottery while I was out shopping with Wilhelmina for groceries."

"You and her do that sort of thing now?" Yuji said. "Seems to me like she's becoming more and more like a real mother."

"Well, she tries her best," Shana said as the two entered the theater.

Wilhelmina's cheeks turned a little pink. "A mother, huh?" she muttered.

"Great respect," said Tiamat.

Wilhelmina still followed the pair. She adjusted the Ember Case on her finger to minimize her presence to such an extent that not even ordinary people noticed her come into the theater as well, as if she were an invisible ghost.

Taking off her glasses and using her well trained senses, she noticed Yuji and Shana taking their seats. She herself took a seat at the far back.

"Hey, is it just me, or do I sense a dying Torch?" Yuji said.

"You can't do anything to save it even if there were," Shana said. "Besides, you promised you wouldn't even think about anything related to the Crimson Realm. I even left Alastor with Konoe for the sake of our date."

_Right, I even convinced Johan to stay quiet for today_, Yuji thought.

"That was close," Wilhelmina said to herself.

"Extremely sensitive," said Tiamat. "Abort."

"No," said Wilhelmina. "I will just have to be more careful."

After the movie, Yuji and Shana left the movie house. Wilhelmina had already gone out ahead of them and hid amongst another crowd.

"That was a pretty good movie," Shana said.

"Though it's kinda strange, how the female protagonist reminds me a lot of you," Yuji said. "She even sounds like you."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! At least I don't treat you like a dog," Shana said. "And besides, that male lead seems a lot like you too, even down to the voice."

"Do I look like a pervert?" Yuji asked.

Shana stepped ahead of him. "Maybe," she teased before running off.

"Hey! Tell me honestly. Wait up!" Yuji said as he tried to catch up with the girl.

"Happy," said Tiamat. "I'm envious."

"Really? I couldn't tell," said Wilhelmina as she followed behind.

When Yuji had caught up with Shana, he found her waiting at the entrance of a park. By this time, the sun was already setting and the sky was dark violet.

"Let's pass through here on our way back to the mansion," Shana said.

"Uh, okay," Yuji said. "But why?"

"Um, i-it's a shortcut. That's it, it's a shortcut!" Shana replied.

"You sound unsure," Yuji said.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Just come with me already!" Shana said as she snatched Yuji's arm and dragged him into the park. Wilhelmina was about to follow them, but stopped when someone called to her from behind.

"What are you doing here?" said Konoe Fumina, or rather, Hecate, as she was wearing her white mantle held Trigon in her hand, but it was something that did not really arouse as much suspicion as Wilhelmina's getup. Alastor's vessel hung from her neck. "Are you stalking Yuji and Shana?" she asked.

"Busted," said Tiamat with zero expression.

"I am not stalking," said Wilhelmina, composed and calm as ever. "I was merely observing how their outing went. What about you?"

"I was setting up defenses and rapid transit portals all over the city in case any emergency might arise," Hecate answered. "And so you would know, I never even thought of stalking. Yuji even closed his psychic link with me for today."

"I already told you, I'm not stalking," Wilhelmina said, still trying to maintain her composure.

"Ara? Carmel-san and Fumi-chan, good afternoon," said Chigusa as she came across the two near-expressionless females. The mother carried little Yumiko in her arms. "I was just out for a walk. What about you two?"

"I was preparing spells for an inevitable invasion," Hecate said before pointing at Wilhelmina with her thumb. "She's stalking Yuji and Shana, who are walking through that park as we speak."

"I'm not--," Wilhelmina tried to say, but Tiamat interrupted.

"Don't deny," said the Crimson Lord.

"Yes, I was stalking them," Wilhelmina said after a moment of hesitation.

"Why would you do that?" Chigusa asked.

"Shana's still a young girl, and I just had to see if it would be alright for her to be with him," Wilhelmina admitted.

"Wilhelmina Carmel, that is not a good reason to invade their privacy," Alastor said. "For one thing, I myself believe that Shana is already growing up and maturing into a woman."

"And a fine one at that," Chigusa added.

"And, I allowed her to go out with Yuji without even taking me with her, because I deemed the boy worthy," Alastor continued.

"But the Mystes—," Wilhelmina tried to say.

"Why are you still calling him that after all this time?" Hecate asked. "You're the only one that doesn't refer to him by his name."

"Jealousy," said Tiamat. "Overprotective."

"Quiet," Wilhelmina said with a cold but strong tone. The ones that had ganged up on her were taken aback.

"Sorry Carmel-san," Chigusa said. "We went too far."

Wilhelmina shook her head. "No, it is I who should apologize," she said. "And it was I who went too far, even going to so much trouble as to stalk them. You're right, Flame of Heaven, he is worthy of Shana. And I see your point, Hecate, Tiamat. I was too protective and overstepped my bounds simply because I was jealous of them."

A small tear trickled down her cheek. "She grew up too quickly," said the Flame Haze.

Chigusa took Wilhelmina's shoulder. "Children are always like that," she said. "One day you're changing their diapers, then the next thing you know, they're falling in love." She looked down at Yumiko, who slept soundly in her arms. "I wonder how quickly this one will grow."

"Is it alright if I helped raise her?" Wilhelmina asked, still driven by her strong maternal instinct.

"Sure," Chigusa said with a smile. "Come on, let's go home."

The trio headed for the mansion, taking a different route from Shana and Yuji. Hecate, who followed at the rear, looked back to the entrance of the park for a brief moment.

"You win this round, Shana," she said. "But I won't lose."

SnSnSnSnS

Inside the park, Shana had locked arms with Yuji. Electric lamps flickered on as the pair passed through.

Shana suddenly stopped and let go of Yuji's arm. She looked up at the boy. Her face was red as and apple and she was nervous, but also determined.

"Yuji!" she yelled suddenly.

"Yes?!" Yuji responded in surprise.

"Yuji, you still haven't come to a decision, have you?" Shana asked while fidgeting with her fingers.

"No, not yet," Yuji replied.

Shana forcefully melted away all her nervousness. "I-Is that so?" she said. "Bu-But at least, let me do this."

Yuji suddenly felt something indescribably soft touch his lips. He was surprised, but it felt good.

When Shana had broken the kiss, her face was redder than a tomato. Yuji was also blushing like mad.

"le-le-le-let…" Shana tried to speak, but found that she couldn't.

"Y-yeah, l-l-l-let's go home," Yuji said, understanding without even having to hear her words.

SnSnSnSnS

"Fumi-chan? What's wrong?" Chigusa asked, noticing that Hecate had a shocked look in her face.

"Nothing, I just felt a something that was like bad vibe to me personally, yet sweet for someone else," Hecate replied.

* * *

SCORE: Shana-1, Hecate-1, Kazumi-0

**Note: **Hope you liked this filler chappie. It was kinda fun making Tiamat humorous while retaining her monotone.


	37. Trip to the Mountains

**Note: **We're almost at the end of _Eternity_, but I feel like putting up one more semi-filler arc first. Please bear with me.

**Note: **I decided to stop putting up the poem-like phrases before each chapter, since it doesn't do much but spoil the plot, and thinking of good catchy lines makes my head hurt.

* * *

**Chapter 37: **Trip to the Mountains

It was a late Friday night. Yuji and Konoe were alone at the top of a building, connected spiritually with a radio tower which was, up to now, linked to the many Torches in the city. Using the radio tower and its link, Konoe's Synchronization and Yuji's Reiji Maigo, they rekindled the fire of the Torches, as they had done every four to five days since their battle against Neftier.

"Hey, Konoe, you excited for tomorrow?" Yuji asked after they had done their responsibility. He and the rest of the group had, in fact, been invited by Ike to go on a trip to a ski resort some distance from the city for an overnight stay. And Yuji knew after seeing a glimpse of the girl's memories that she liked hiking up mountains.

Konoe shyly nodded once.

"Although it's kind of weird that we're going there in this time of year," Yuji said. He looked up at the dark sky. "We're cold enough as is. It's already the middle of November."

"Maybe it's because there will be lesser guests?" Konoe said.

"Good point," said Yuji as he stepped on the edge of the building. "Race you back, Konoe-san."

"Alright," Konoe said as she went beside him. "Ready, set, go."

They both took off like a shot in the direction of the mansion. However, Yuji had already broken the sound barrier immediately after liftoff. He had pushed all of the Power of Existence channeled through his body in an explosion, like a vigorously shaken champagne bottle.

"His powers have developed this much?" Konoe said to herself as she tried to keep up.

When she landed at her mansion, she found Yuji standing in the middle of the yard. She couldn't help but laugh after seeing the Mystes in nothing but boxers and tattered clothing.

SnSnSnSnS

Very early in the morning the next day, the group gathered at the train station. Those going on the trip were Yuji, Shana, Konoe, Kazumi, Ike, Fujita, Eita, Ogata, Keisaku, and even Margery. Chigusa and Wilhelmina were there as well, but just to see them off. Konoe and Kazumi had not yet arrived, however, despite the former living with Shana.

"They said they had a surprise for us when they got here," Shana said when Yuji had asked her why. The Mystes had tried to reach Konoe through their link earlier, but he was blocked out.

Yuji and Shana looked at Wilhelmina, who was singing a soft lullaby to little baby Yumiko, cradled in her arms.

"She's been less fussy about me these past few weeks," Shana said. "And she's been going to you're house a lot more often."

"Mom told me that she chose her to be Yumi-chan's godmother," said Yuji.

"Yumi-chan?"

"I think it's a cute nickname."

"Sorry we're late," Kazumi said as she and Konoe joined up with the others. "I hope there's room for one more."

"What do you mean by one more? And what took you so long anyway?" Ogata asked.

"Hey everybody! Long time no see!" said a young male that followed behind the two girls.

The very sight of the newcomer shocked everyone but Fujita. Margery and Keisaku gasped. Shana rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Ike, Ogata and Eita looked confused. Chigusa opened her eyes widely. Even Wilhelmina nearly dropped tiny Yumiko. But no one was more astonished than Yuji, who stood frozen while pointing a finger at the male, mouth agape.

Before them stood a young man with blonde hair. He wore a brown jacket over a black shirt and jeans. Hanging from his neck was the cross-shaped Hougu Pheles had given Kazumi. This person was, in fact, the Eternal Lover Johan, former Mystes of the Reiji Maigo.

"W-w-w-wha-h-h-h-h-how?" Yuji said, still frozen in surprise.

"Yu-chan, it's rude to point," Johan said as he lowered the boy's finger.

"Let us explain," Konoe said. Johan looked over to Ike, glanced at Fujita, and then looked back at Ike again. The boy understood that he needed to get Fujita away for a while so that she would not be involved with any secrets.

"Fujita-san, don't you think we should get more food for the trip?" Ike said. "We still have ten more minutes until the train leaves."

"You think so?" said Fujita. "I think we have just enough."

"Let's go anyway," Ike insisted, taking her hand and leading her off. "You'll never know."

Now that anyone not involved with the Crimson Realm was out of hearing range, Johan began to explain.

"You see Yuji, I wanted to join you guys on your trip, physically," he began. "So I asked Kazumi who, in turn, told Fumi-chan here."

"When she approached me, I had just finished helping Wilhelmina Carmel take stock of the Hougus we had collected so far," said Konoe. "I had just the thing for his request: the Hougu known as the Shadow Lining, which normally had the appearance of a straw voodoo doll. It was one of the Hougus Friagne had deemed useless, since it never did what it what it was intended for. Originally, it was meant to summon the true form of a Crimson Lord into this world without having to take up the existence of his or her Flame Haze, but it always failed."

"However, I had a theory," Johan continued. "I thought that although it might not work with Crimson Lords, who were sitting in a parallel dimension, it might work with me, since I'm already in this world, albeit that I was sealed in a Hougu. Of course, it worked. My theories are always right."

"Quite the twerp," Margery whispered to Wilhelmina.

"Indeed," the Specialist of Everything replied. "But I got used to him since before."

"But how come I can still feel your presence from inside the Reiji Maigo?" Yuji asked.

"That's because my true being is still in there, it never left," said Johan. "The body I have right now is just a Hougu, the Shadow Lining, with my form and consciousness."

"Hmm, what would happen if the Silver used this Hougu?" Alastor asked. He used their old nickname for the Snake of the Festival so that they wouldn't alarm Yuji of his true nature.

"I don't think that would work," said Johan. "To use this, you would need a medium wherein a consciousness could be directed to. Like in my case, this Hougu," he said, pointing to the cross-shaped Hougu he wore.

"Johan, should I call Pheles?" Wilhelmina asked.

Johan slowly shook his head. "I'd like that, but just using this Hougu for a day will drain a lot of energy from Yuji, since I'm using his Power of Existence to fuel this form, and this shared energy would be cut off if we weren't within ten miles of each other," he explained. "And if my beloved Pheles were here, she'd make me use it all of the time. Prolonged use of this Hougu would put both me and Yuji through a lot of mental, physical and spiritual strain, even with the recovery power of the Reiji Maigo." He smiled. "That woman can be a little obsessive sometimes."

When Johan had finished explaining, Ike and Fujita returned with a bag of extra food and drinks. As they boarded the train, Konoe tugged Yuji's sleeve lightly.

"Yuji, could you lend me my Ember Case until the end of the trip?" she requested. "I'll return it to you when we get back."

Yuji unhooked the thin chain around his neck, took out the ring and gave it to the girl. "What for?" he asked.

"The Flame Haze put a great bounty on my head when I left Sereiden," she said as she took the Hougu. "Even their Outlaw does not know that I'm on your side now. And I also wish to avoid any Denizens or members from Bal Masque."

"So you'll use it to conceal you presence," Yuji said. "But wouldn't it hurt when you put it on? You would probably feel like Superman wearing kryptonite undies."

Konoe laughed then smiled. "I've already prepared myself for this, so don't worry," she said.

She put the ring on her finger. The great Power of Existence in her reserve overflowed out of her body, leaving only the equivalent amount of energy an ordinary Torch would have. The experience was excruciating, but this was already the second time she had felt the pain of forcefully shrinking her capacity. And the pain was less this time, since she was gripping Yuji's hand. When it was over, she looked up to Yuji and smiled again. Since she was still recovering from the pain, Yuji helped her to her seat.

"What's her problem?" Fujita asked Kazumi, who sat beside her.

"Ah, um, I think she has a stomachache," Kazumi replied.

"Oh, speaking of stomachaches, Ike-kun, I brought along twenty five barf bags and a medicine kit for you," she said to the embarrassed boy seated in front of her.

"Poor kid," Margery said after seeing Ike's nervous and gloomy face.

"Get over it, he's always been like that," Keisaku said coldly.

"Kei, you don't have to act so tough all the time," Margery said. "Try to loosen up a bit."

"Hmph," Keisaku grunted as he opened a can of beer.

"Is that beer?" said his best friend, Eita. "Aren't you still a minor?"

"Who cares?" Keisaku said before taking a gulp. When he separated it from his lips, Margery suddenly snatched it.

"Listen to him Kei," the Flame Haze said. "You shouldn't waste yourself on stuff like this." She then drank from the same can.

"Look who's talking," said Keisaku as he grabbed the can back then sipped from it.

"Hey, give that back!" Margery said as she tried to take it from the boy.

"It was mine to begin with!"

As she watched, Ogata grinned widely. "I wonder if either of them realized that they just shared an indirect kiss," she whispered to her boyfriend, Eita.

"Ane-san seems to be acting a lot more spirited than before, don't you think," Eita said. "And Keisaku's been acting colder than before. It's like he's turning into a Flame Haze and Ane-san's turning into one of us."

"Maybe something happened between them?" Ogata said.

As the train departed, Yuji, Shana and Konoe looked out the window to see Chigusa and Wilhelmina waving farewell to them.

SnSnSnS

After one and a half hours since the train left the station, Johan checked to see if Fujita was asleep. He found that she was. In front of her, Ike had passed out.

"Finally, I can use my spell," said the Mystes.

"Spell?" Yuji asked.

"An Unrestricted Method called Othello," Johan replied. "It's an advanced teleportation that swaps us with people from a targeted location. Exploiting a loophole, it allows us to teleport in plain sight without being noticed. Too bad for the people we'll swap places with though, they'll have to take the train all the way back to where they were. But hey, at least we get to our destination faster."

"Don't even think about it," Yuji said as he forced Johan back to his seat. "We can't move people against their will. That's just wrong."

SnSnSnS

After a long trip, the group arrived at the resort. It was still an hour before noon.

Johan looked up at the mountain. "This place, it's kind of familiar," he said.

"I also feel like I've been here before," said Konoe.

"But then again, you both have lived for a really long time, right?" said Ogata. "You're bound to have been here before."

Johan shrugged. "Guess you're right," he said.

The group registered at the counter. Each room could allow three people. All of the guys were to stay in one room while the women would stay in an adjacent room.

After registering, Keisaku and Margery passed through the lobby. There, they found Okami Hebito sitting down on a couch smoking a cigarette. Keisaku was surprised, while Margery felt an uneasy feeling of familiarity.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Keisaku asked.

"I'm taking a rest, obviously," Hebito replied. "By the way, there are no classes on Monday, so you can extend your trip by one more day."

"No class? Why?"

"I heard that someone scared the faculty into canceling one school day," said Ike, overhearing their conversation. "Good morning Okami-sensei."

"We're outside the school grounds, waaaay outside," said Hebito. "Just call me Hebito-san."

As Shana walked around with Kazumi and Konoe, she had a feeling of alertness.

"There's another Flame Haze here besides me and Margery," she said. "And it feels like he's watching me."


	38. The Steaming Bath

**Note:** The center of this chappie is a scene I've been wanting to do since I began thinking about this arc.

* * *

**Chapter 38:** The Steaming Bath

"You can do it Konoe-san," Yuji said as he, Shana and the green haired girl stood at the top of a good slope. There weren't any other people there, and the rest of the group had already gone down ahead of them. The eager Johan had been the first to get down, riding a snowboard.

"Even though it's your first time, I know you can do it," Yuji encouraged Konoe.

"Isn't it your first time too?" Konoe said to Yuji.

"Haha, yeah," said Yuji. "What about you Shana? Have you done this before?"

"It can't be as hard as flying, can it?" Shana said, trying to look calm, but deep down she was actually nervous.

"Well, you do have to maintain a constant balance and everything, but there's a pretty big difference," said Yuji, "we're on snow, not in the air."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana shouted.

They heard a rumbling sound behind them.

"That doesn't sound good," said Yuji. He suddenly noticed a sign mostly covered by snow and tree branches that read: "…ger: …anche …ne".

The three turned around to see an avalanche of heavy snow and ice headed straight towards them. The three just stood, frozen in surprise, as it came down. For a short moment, Yuji sensed that Konoe had remembered something locked in her deep, dark past.

"Hey Shana," Yuji said with a low calm-like voice.

"What?" Shana replied in the same manner.

"Think you have enough time to use that Unari Nenshou (Burning Roar) technique of yours?" Yuji asked. Shana shook her head.

"Really?" said Yuji as the wave of sleet came closer.

"RUN!" the Mystes yelled.

As soon as the word left his mouth, Konoe pushed him and Shana down the slope before following them down herself. The trio skied for their life down the slope, using their trained reflexes to evade any obstacles. But the snow was steadily catching up.

"Wait a minute! We can fly!" Yuji realized.

Abandoning his ski stick, he grabbed Shana and carried her on his arms in front of him before making a jump and taking to the air, knowing that the Flame Haze needed time to take out her cape and summon her wings; not only that, Shana's bright wings of flame would attract too much attention from those below. Konoe followed the Mystes' airborne trail.

_We have to make it look like we just did a jump so that no one below would get _too_ suspicious_, Yuji told Konoe through their psychic link._ Fly as if you were gliding through the air with the momentum._

The trio soared through the air, creating an illusion that they had just launched themselves with great altitude. They had avoided the avalanche, however, they were not able to evade a tall pine tree. They crashed into it. Fortunately, neither of them got seriously hurt. Unfortunately, they were stuck.

Ike and the others ran from a safe distance to the tall tree.

"Wow, I thought stuff like that only happened in movies and anime," said Fujita.

"Don't worry Sakai, we'll get you down!" Ike yelled up.

"Why is there danger everywhere we go?" Shana said, struggling to get out of the branches.

"Maybe that's just our fate?" said Konoe.

"Whoever was supposed to maintain that sign should be sued!" Yuji yelled. Everyone laughed.

SnSnSnSnS

"Damn, that was too close," said Yuji as he, Ike, Eita, Keisaku and Johan entered the male's open bath later that day. They were the only ones there, as if the place was reserved just for them.

"It's great that this place has a hot spring," said Ike.

"It feels like a hundred years since I've been in one of these," Johan said as he stepped into the warm water. He still wore the cross-shaped Hougu, Giralda, around his neck. "So refreshing!"

"Hey Johan, I've been wondering," said Yuji to the other Mystes, "why didn't you just ask Konoe-san to extract you from the Reiji Maigo. I'm sure she's as capable of releasing beings as she is sealing them. And we have the False Reiji Maigo we got from Gemini to keep you alive."

"The False Reiji Maigo is still far too unstable for anyone but Gemini to use," Johan answered. "And honestly, none of you guys, not even Fumi-chan, really has the expertise to restructure it."

"Couldn't Pheles fix it then?" Keisaku suggested.

"Probably, but after that incident when we last met her, my beloved returned to the Crimson Realm," Johan said. "It will be a little difficult for her to return."

"Shouldn't you be able to create another Reiji Maigo?" said Eita. "You did it once, you can do it again, right?"

"Are you crazy? My darling Pheles and I almost died when we made the first one," said Johan. "When we were working on its creation, there was only a 10% chance of success and a 60% chance that it would fail horribly and kill us both. At that time though, we were so driven by our passion to think about odds."

"What about the other 30%?" Keisaku asked.

"It could have failed horribly, killed us both, and destroyed half the world," Johan replied. Yuji clutched his chest, eyes widened in shock from the realization that he carried what almost became the equivalent of fifty nuclear bombs.

"But enough about that. Let's have some fun," the Eternal Lover said as he prepared to use one of his "harmless" spells on the wooden fence that separated their bath from the women's bath.

"Fun?" Eita asked.

"Wherever there's a good mountain resort, there's a good bath, and where there's a good bath…"

"Who would have thought that someone like you would be such a pervert," said Keisaku.

"Hey, you're not exactly holy yourself," Johan said. "Didn't you do something like this last year?"

"But don't you already have Pheles?" Eita asked.

"I'm still young, I wanna do something crazy like this too," Johan insisted. "Besides, she isn't here."

Yuji and Ike looked at each other and simultaneously shook their heads.

"We'll probably get caught like before anyway," said Eita. "And Matake could be pretty dangerous if she caught us."

"And I don't think it's a good idea to get any of the Flame Haze mad either," said Ike. "Even without displaying any powers, I can tell that they're really fierce. I mean, look at Shana-chan."

"C'mon, don't you wanna see Kazumi in all her youthful bouncy glory?" Johan said. Ike and Yuji blushed. "You too, Eita-kun and Kei-kun…"

"Don't call me Kei-kun," said Keisaku.

"So only Margery-chan could call you that huh?" Johan teased.

"Shut it," Keisaku said, blushing slightly.

"Anyway, don't you think you should take this opportunity to see your loves in their best forms? Who knows when the next time a chance like this happens?" Johan continued to persuade. "Ah, if only my lovely Pheles were over there too."

"I still think it's a bad idea," said Yuji.

"Do you really think that?" said Johan with a big smirk. "Don't you have the ability to use Fumi-chan's eyes to peek? So you probably get to see her and Shana-chan bathe, if by chance they actually do it together."

Yuji's face turned red. "H-Hey! I never did such a thing!" he protested. "Besides, Konoe-san's already mastered blocking me out. She's doing that even now, on the other side."

Johan put a hand on Yuji's shoulder. "I pity you," he said.

Yuji brushed off his hand. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said.

"Well, wouldn't you want to try it now?" Johan asked.

Yuji still refused. "If I join you, Konoe-san would sense me, since my hormones would probably lower my guard."

"That's no fun," said Johan. He turned to the others. "What about you guys?"

"I'm in," said Ike.

"Me too," said Eita.

"I guess I'm in too," said Keisaku.

"Don't worry my brethren, I'll be in charge of the operation," Johan stated.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Keisaku grumbled.

SnSnS

Meanwhile, on the other side of the fence, the six women also bathed. Shana, Kazumi and a blindfolded Konoe were washing each other's backs. Ogata and Fujita gossiped by the fence. And Margery drank sake while relaxing in the warm water. The Flame Haze had left the vessels of Alastor and Marcosias in their room.

"This feels waaaaaaay better than Marco's Flame of Purification," Margery commented.

"Flame of Purification?" said Fujita, overhearing. "Is that some special kind of bubble bath or something?"

"Uh, yeah," Ogata said. "Anyway, back to our topic. You said you and Ike-kun heard that there was a legend on this mountain from an old lady earlier."

"Oh, right, she told us that there's a legend that began over a hundred years ago telling that if a couple kiss at the peak of the mountain, not only will their love last forever, but the couple themselves will possess eternal youth."

"And just how did that myth spread?" Shana asked as she and the other females joined in.

"It's said that a foreign couple once climbed the mountain, reached the peak, then left," Fujita continued. "After fifty years, that same couple returned, and they appeared as young as they ever were before."

"Hey, you think we should test that legend?" Kazumi suggested. "We can do it tomorrow morning."

"That's a great idea," said Ogata. "And to make it more fun, let's make it a race."

"That sounds nice," said Konoe. "I'll ask Yuji to go with me."

"No, I will!" Shana said.

"Don't forget about me!" said Kazumi.

The three began to quarrel until Fujita directed a question at Konoe.

"Incidentally, why are you wearing a blindfold?" she inquired.

"Um, no special reason," Shana and Konoe said at the same time.

SnSnS

Johan cast an Unrestricted Method he called Tint on the fence. It was a spell that he, as one of the wizards of Unrestricted Methods, had developed on that same day. The spell took the form of a porthole framed with spell insignias.

"It's a one-way x-ray window, so we can see them, but they can't see us," said Johan.

SnS

"Ogata-san, is something wrong?" Fujita asked as the brunette suddenly sharpened her awarenesss.

"I sense a disturbance," she said.

"I don't feel anything," said Margery. "Do you, brat?"

"No, and stop calling me brat," Shana replied. She kept to herself, however, the fact that she had felt the presence of a third Flame Haze on the mountain. And that same presence, at the moment, seemed to have vanished.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Ogata said as she turned to the fence behind her and took out one of the late Friagne's "useless" Hougus, which had the shape of a small light bulb no bigger than her thumb. It was designed to illuminate if there were any active Unrestricted Methods or Hougus in the area, and it indeed glowed faintly.

SnS

"Shit, they're onto us," said Keisaku before the fence was blown open from the other side. Johan's Unrestricted Method dissolved, and one of the wooden planks hit Ike on the head, knocking him out.

"Uh oh," Eita said as he, Keisaku and Johan stood face to face with Ogata, Margery and Shana, each wrapped in a towel. The three women cracked their knuckles.

It didn't take long for Eita and Keisaku to get pounded, but Shana had a tough time against Johan.

"Not bad, but how about getting past this defense?" Johan said as he took a stance. Shana tried to beat him up, but he parried every attack she could throw at him.

Shana smirked suddenly and stepped to the side. Behind her, Fujita and Konoe held up a hose. As soon as Kazumi spun the valve on the other end, the Eternal Lover was blasted away with water.

SnSnSnS

"It's getting noisy in there," the sharp sensed Yuji said as he exited the bath after getting dressed. He had gone out as soon as Johan initiated his scheme.

Along the corridor, he noticed a young man with blue with the looks of an idol. He wore a rainbow patterned vest, and on his left arm was a diamond armlet. Yuji turned around as soon as they had passed each other.

"You're a Flame Haze," he said.

The young man faced the Mystes. "You must be extremely sensitive if you managed to see past my illusion, Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, Sakai Yuji," he said.

"Who are you?" Yuji asked.

"I am known as Alicio, the Colorful Papillion, Flame Haze of Aphrodite, the Glittering Rainbow," the Flame Haze answered. "I was stationed here by Outlaw, and lemme tell you, it was pretty boring until I saw _her_."

"Her?"

"Truthfully, her love is wasted on you, Mystes."

"Who are you talking about?"

"The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter Shana of course! Her body was so beautiful, it was like porcelain handcrafted by a master artist."

Yuji glared at Alicio, who completely ignored him and continued raving.

_This guy's dangerous_, the Mystes thought. _I might have to keep an eye on him._

The Mystes backed away and turned to leave, but the Flame Haze caught his shoulder.

"I swear, I will make her mine!" Alicio declared.

SnSnSnS

"You gotta admit, that small peek was worth it," Johan said as he, Keisaku, Eita and an unconscious Ike were in their room after repairing the fence.

"Shut up!" Keisaku and Eita yelled.


	39. Indecisive Feelings

**Note: **Don't jump to conclusions yet. Please keep reading until the end of the arc.

**Edited: **Alicio's flirting with Shana.

* * *

**Chapter 39:** Indecisive Feelings

After dinner, the party scattered around the mountain resort. After wandering for a while, Yuji found himself on a balcony. From there, he could see the breathtaking view of the mountain and the surrounding white beauty.

"Brr, it's cold out here," said a voice behind him.

"Hey Ike," Yuji greeted his friend. He noticed that his friend wore a very thick jacket, then realized that he himself was wearing only a T-shirt.

"You must be really lucky to have a perpetual flame for innards," Ike said as he joined Yuji.

"It's useful at times, but most of the time, I wish I never had any of this," Yuji said. "Thanks for inviting us on this trip by the way."

"It's nothing," Ike replied. "It's the least I could do for you guys. I mean, even warriors need a break every now and then."

"You've got a point there."

"And if it helps, I think you were destined to be like that," Ike said, becoming more serious. "They may have said that you got the Reiji Maigo by chance, but I have a feeling that it was actually fate."

"Fate?"

"You may not know it, but even though I'm not directly involved with you guys, I've picked up a few things. Yoshida-san told me how, in the past, you helped defeat many enemies, even some which seemed impossible to defeat. And Shana-chan also mentioned how it was the first time in ages that more than one Flame Haze made their home in the same place for more than a year, and that you were probably the glue that bound them together. And Konoe-san told us how you were the first person to fill her emptiness."

"But I could probably have done all that even without the Reiji Maigo."

"Maybe, but think about this: what would have happened if someone else, someone who wasn't as pure hearted as you, got it instead. What do you think would have happened if someone corruptible possessed the equivalent of the Holy Grail?"

"They would use it for evil," Yuji realized. "Are you trying to say that everything that happened up to now was because of fate?"

"Yeah, you're probably going to do something pretty important in the near future, something that would change everything," Ike said, leaning on the rail and taking in the view."Do you remember when Fujita-san told you your fortune that time at the beach?"

"Shana, Konoe-san and I will face great hardships that will all end when I make a great choice," said Yuji. "Yeah, it's been bugging me every now and then."

"When she first told it, I didn't get it one bit, but since that fight with Gemini, I think I'm beginning to understand. I have a feeling that choice will be a major turning point in your war."

"I didn't get the second part of her fortunetelling though," said Yuji. "Either Konoe-san or Shana will take me down a path of peace and power or hardships and destruction."

"Hey, fortunetelling isn't exactly accurate," said Ike. "I don't think choosing a girlfriend would come to something as extreme as that."

Ike sighed. "You know, just a while ago, I asked Yoshida-san to be my partner at our hike tomorrow," he said.

"The one we discussed over dinner?"

"What else? Anyway, I got rejected," moaned Ike.

Yuji patted his best friend's back. "Well, if the legend is true, then choosing a partner for this hike is pretty much the same as proposing. And the hike involved kissing at once you reach the top, right?" he said. "I'm not sure if she's ready for that."

"You say that so casually," Ike said. "Could it be that you've already kissed someone?"

Yuji just looked away. But Ike noticed that he had blushed a bit, proving that he was right.

"But I think it's not just that," said Ike. "Maybe she doesn't really have feelings for me. After all, I'm not strong or brave, I even have a weak constitution. I must be pretty useless to you guys. I should probably give up on her." Yuji couldn't think of any way to respond well to that.

"Have you decided who to go up the mountain with?" he asked after a time of silence.

"Not yet," Yuji replied. "I haven't even chosen from the three girls yet."

"You know, a lot of boys would kill to be in the position you're in."

"But if they tried that, they wouldn't stand a chance against me in a fight," Yuji replied with a smirk.

"Don't be so conceited," said Ike. "You'll never know when someone stronger than you will chase after one of them. Remember that there will always be someone better than you."

Yuji suddenly remembered Alicio, the Colorful Papillion, who seemed dangerously obsessed about Shana.

"Hey Ike, I need some advice," said the Mystes.

SnSnSnS

Meanwhile, in their room, Konoe, Shana, Ogata and Kazumi were in the middle of a pillowfight. Konoe and Kazumi went down easily, but Shana and Ogata were still at it. Feathers from the pillows littered the place.

"Come on Shana-chan, hit me with your best shot," Ogata taunted. She thought for a moment then added, "without using your special abilities."

"Haha," Shana said smugly. She charged forward and swung her pillow, but Ogata ducked the attack and swiftly slammed her pillow into Shana's face, causing the Flame Haze to lose her balance and fall on her bottom.

"Victory!" Ogata said as she struck a pose. As soon as she did so, Shana paid her back with a pillow to the face.

"Never lower your guard, even if you've won," Shana said. A moment later, the four girls laughed.

"But I was surprised, you actually managed to hit me," Shana said. "I couldn't even sense your Killing Intent."

"Of course you couldn't, this isn't a real fight," said Ogata. "And if it comes to natural reflexes, I think I might almost be on par with you. I'm a star sportsman school after all."

The four lay down on the tatami floor. After a while, Ogata spoke again.

"Hey, has Sakai-kun asked either of you to be his partner tomorrow?"

Neither one of the girls replied.

"Geez, that guy can be so slow and indecisive," said Ogata. "Eita's already asked me to go with him as soon as dinner was over. And Kazumi-chan, why didn't you accept Ike's offer to go with him?"

"To tell you the truth, having him as a consolation would make me feel bad," Kazumi replied. "And I guess a part of me kept on insisting to wait for Yuji-kun's answer, even if I didn't have much of a chance."

"Yuji-kun? Come to think of it, you two have been calling each other by your given names for some time now. I wonder what happened."

"N-Nothing happened," said Kazumi. "We just became better friends, that's all."

"Better friends huh?" Ogata said. "As I see it, your chances just increased recently."

"Huh?!" Shana said in surprise.

"Sakai-kun gets a bit depressed every now and then from having to constantly fight, and Kazumi-chan seems to cheer him up pretty well," Ogata explained.

"Wait, what about us?" Shana said, referring to herself and Konoe.

"You two are pretty important to him too, but I don't see much improvement in your relationships yet," said Ogata.

"But I kissed Yuji, that should count for something!" Shana exclaimed. When she realized what she had just said, she blushed so deeply that her face became as red as a cherry. Those around her were also stricken with shock.

"You kissed Yuji?" Konoe said. "So that was the disturbance I felt when you two were on your date."

"And you kept this from us?" Kazumi said, taking up her pillow. Konoe did the same.

"W-wait a moment," Shana said, but the two rivals already began hitting her with their fluffy weapons.

Ogata lay back and watched the girls wrestle. "That Sakai-kun seems to have become quite the playboy," she said. "Boy am I glad that Eita's not like that."

SnSnSnS

When Margery went to the small bar on the edge of the resort, she found Keisaku sitting alone, holding a glass of beer. The boy seemed to be a little tipsy, but not too drunk yet.

"When are you going to realize that you're still young for this?" Margery said, taking away his drink.

"Like you care," said Keisaku snatching it back. "What are you doing here anyway? Did you run out of sake already?"

"Actually, I was looking for you," Margery said. Keisaku suddenly noticed that the Chanter of Elegies wasn't wearing her usual attire but a purple dress instead. She also didn't wear glasses nor had her hair tied. When she was like this, she actually appeared a lot younger.

"Looking for me huh? So, what do you want?" he said, trying to feign disinterest. He then drank his beverage.

"I want you to come with me on the hike tomorrow."

Keisaku spat out the alcohol in his mouth from shock. He looked back at Margery.

"My God, you must be _really_ drunk," he said. Margery hit him.

SnSnSnS

On her way to the bathroom, Konoe heard voices coming from the balcony on the side of the corridor. It was Ike and Yuji. The girl closed her connection from Yuji and crept closer to hear their conversation. Since she was still wearing her Ember Case, the Mystes didn't sense her presence.

"So a male Flame Haze declared war against you earlier, huh?" Ike said after Yuji had explained to him.

"Yeah, he had a really perverted look in his eyes," said Yuji, "I'm afraid he might do something to Shana."

"Can't you just scare him off or beat him up then?"

"If I harm him while he's still innocent, Outlaw might put a bounty on me."

"If you're worried that he'd do something tomorrow, then why not take Shana-chan with you as your partner tomorrow?"

"But Ike, I still haven't--," Yuji tried to argue, but Ike interrupted him.

"Sakai, do you really care about her?"

"Huh?"

"You're worried about her, right, yet you wouldn't do something to protect her?"

"That's not it, it's just that, I'm also worried about Konoe-san and Kazumi-chan's feelings."

"They're already prepared for whatever you answer will be, so don't make that an excuse."

"But Ike--."

"Sakai, for who's sake did you decide to become stronger? What was the main reason you went through a lot of hard work to become as powerful as you are now?" he asked.

"What's this all of a sudden?"

Ike sighed. "I've known you for a long time, and honestly, I didn't really see you as much of a hard worker. That's why your grades at school are just at the average level," said Ike. "But what made you work hard to train all of a sudden? What made you change?"

"I trained so I can become powerful enough to protect everyone in this city," Yuji replied.

"Wrong," said Ike bluntly. "You couldn't have had that big a goal when you first began. I'm sure there has to be a smaller initial objective."

Yuji pondered over this for a while. The answer soon came.

"I trained to become strong enough to fight by Shana's side, so that she wouldn't have to fight alone," he said. Realizing where this was going, Konoe felt anxious, and the deep emptiness in her heart began to open again.

"There you have it," said Ike. "If you cared for her so much that you were willing to change, I don't see why you shouldn't take her."

"Thanks Ike, that helped a lot. Tomorrow, I'll ask her to be my partner," a refreshed Yuji said as he was about to go back inside. "By the way, you're not useless, you're decisive and knowledgeable when it comes to relationships, two things I'm not." Ike just smiled.

Konoe hid as the Mystes passed her, still oblivious to her presence. When she came out, she saw Fujita join Ike on the balcony.

"Ike-san, I want you to be my partner tomorrow," Fujita confessed.

Ike looked surprised. Konoe decided that she had better leave them alone and snuck away.

As she went inside, she heard the reply. "Sure," said Ike.

SnSnSnS

"In the end, that idiot accepted my invitation," said Margery as she was on her way back to her room. Keisaku remained at the bar. "But he could at least pretend to be happy."

"You've been showing that kid so much attention lately," said Marcosias. "I wonder why."

"He's pretty much lost everything," Margery said. "It's the least I could do."

"You've become a lot more friendly, like Shana," Marcosias noted.

"Well, if Kei could have a more human companion, then why shouldn't I be like that? Look at how that brat and the thousand year old loli turned out by just being with that Yuji. If I could be a little bit more gentle like him, more like a human, maybe I can stop Kei's hunger for revenge and even change his mind from becoming a full warrior."

Marcosias chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Margery asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, before, you tried to avoid getting too close to that kid because you thought he'd end up like Yuri, but ever since he went off to take on that band of Denizens on his own, you decided to do the opposite. But it's not just that, since that time you ran away from home for a while, you became lonely a lot more easily, that's why you've been tagging along on these trips of his."

"I get what you're trying to say," said Margery.

"Don't deny it, my smitten princess, Margery Daw. Whenever he's not around, you just lay down on a couch washing yourself down with booze. But you're a lot more lively when he's with you, whether you're drunk or not."

"Don't misunderstand, I'm just bored without him around."

"You care for him, don't you?" Marcosias said, becoming very serious. "And you're afraid of him leaving your side. Don't think I don't know that."

Margery punched the Grimoire half-heartedly. "Shut up, stupid Marco," she muttered. "He's still a child compared to me anyway."

"You still think age matters? Take a look at the millennia-old Hecate and the young Yuji. Come to think of it, you're still in your early twenties biologically."

"Shut up," Margery said with a low voice.

"Even a little while ago, you tried to change your appearance to match his," Marcosias continued.

"Shut up."

"And don't you think Keisaku's growing into a pretty strong young man? Admit it, you've developed feelings for him, my confused lily, Margery Daw."

"I said shut up!" Margery screamed as she rammed her fist into the Grimoire so hard that her knuckle bled. Her eyes also began to water, but not from the physical pain.

"You still think it won't work out between you two, huh?" Marcosias persisted.

"Hmph! Say whatever you want!" said Margery. "Dammit, I need a drink!"

She threw the Grimoire into a nearby trash can and stormed off in the direction of her room, where she kept the liquor she had packed.

A while later, Eita passed by the same way and found the vessel. He recovered it from the garbage.

"How'd you end up in there?" Eita asked.

"The wrath of confused woman is a dangerous, yet somehow amusing, thing," Marcosias said.

"Sometimes, I think you're just a masochist," said Eita, putting the book under his arm.

SnSnSnS

Shana was on her way back to her room after buying some melon bread from a convenience store. On the way, she felt a presence suddenly come up behind her. Dropping her load, she summoned her cape and took out the Nietono Shana.

"Wait! I'm not here to fight," said Alicio, putting up his hands.

"So you're the Flame Haze I felt earlier," Shana said as she put away her katana. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to meet with a young, beautiful and bold Flame Haze with skin like porcelain, long hair like silk, eyes like the brightest gems and a cute face no matter the expression," Alicio said as he put on his most handsome smile.

Shana blushed. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she said, fidgeting in embarrassment.

"I want you to come away with me," Alicio said.

Suddenly, Yuji flashed through Shana's mind, and she replied.

"No way!" she said. "I already have Yuji."

"That indecisive Mystes?" Alicio said with a mocking and disbelieving tone. "That's quite the sense of humor you've got. But enough jokes. Be mine, and I will give you a future full of pleasure and happiness."

He advanced towards Shana, but as he did, she raised her blade.

"If you come any closer, I'll cut you up," she warned.

Alicio smiled. "You wouldn't," he said confidently.

Suddenly, the girl darted forward. A very surprised Alicio evaded it and stepped back.

"I would, so don't let me see you again," Shana said before turning her back on him. She picked up her melon bread and went her way.

Behind her, Alicio still looked at her with lustful eyes. "Very resilient, and feisty too, but no woman has ever escaped my ultimate playboy's weapon, the illusionary world of Aphrodite, the Wonderland Dream."

SnSnSnS

In the lobby, Johan and Okami Hebito sat across each other. The latter was, as usual, smoking a cigarette.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a rough day," Johan said.

"Indeed," Hebito replied.


	40. Unforseen Blizzard

**Chapter 40:** Unforeseen Blizzard

The next morning, Yuji searched the mountain resort high and low. However, he could not find that which he was looking for. When the time came for the hike to begin, his search was still unsuccessful.

He met the rest of his friends at the starting point for the hike. The mountain was only 200 meters above sea level, and it was fairly easy to hike, on top of that, the starting point was already halfway up the mountain, so the party could make it to the summit and back in a single day. The pairs gathered for the hike were Keisaku and Margery, Ike and Fujita, and Eita and Ogata. There was also a guide. Konoe and Kazumi were there as well, to see them off.

"Still couldn't find her?" Ogata asked the Mystes. Yuji shook his head.

"Her? Who are you talking about?" Eita asked.

"Shana," Yuji replied. "I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"If you're looking for her, she has already gone up ahead of us," said Konoe.

"Why would she do that?" Yuji asked.

"She went along with the other Flame Haze," Konoe told him with a passive tone. "I was the second to come here, and I saw her. The expression on her face was exactly the same as when she is with you."

At that moment, Yuji felt like his heart had been impaled and ripped out. Just when he thought that he had made his choice, Shana had run off with another person, a playboy and a pervert no less.

"What?! Why?" Yuji said, grabbing Konoe by the collar. The green haired girl looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Calm down kid," Margery said as she restrained him. "It's your fault for being so slow in the first place."

Yuji glared back at her. His eyes briefly turned from gray to crimson. Startled and slightly frightened, Margery released her hold.

Yuji remembered Ike's words from the previous night.

_'You'll never know when someone stronger than you will chase after one of them. Remember that there will always be someone better than you.'_

"I'm going after her," Yuji said as he prepared to hike up alone.

"What's going on?" Fujita asked, completely confused.

"Shana's in terrible danger," Yuji answered. However, before he could run off, a hand caught his sleeve.

"Konoe-san?" Yuji said, turning back.

"Yuji, don't leave me alone," the girl said as she came closer, embracing his arm.

"That's right, we should go together," Ike said. "You shouldn't be going up on your own."

"Don't worry, we won't slow you down," said Ogata confidently.

Yuji slowly shook his head. _Fools, have they forgotten that I can fly?_ he thought.

Konoe held him tighter. Yuji looked back at her and understood.

"Fine," he sighed. "We'll go together, and Konoe-san will be my partner."

"Good," said Ogata. "You won't regret it. Oh, and to be fair, no flying or teleporting unless it's really an emergency," she whispered, pointing to Yuji and Konoe respectively. Yuji just looked back at her with an ice stare.

As the party left, Kazumi waved them farewell. She suddenly realized that something else was missing.

"Huh? Where's Johan-kun?" she asked herself.

SnSnSnSnS

The group hiked up the mountain as fast as they can go. They had a difficult time trying to keep up with Yuji, who was ahead of them. The Mystes' strides were long and hasty, driven by fear and anger. Konoe clutched his arm the whole time, never wanting to let go.

After two to three hours, a blizzard suddenly came over the mountain. It had appeared instantly and caught everyone by surprise.

"What the hell!? Where'd this friggin' snowstorm come from?" Keisaku said.

"The weather today was supposed to be good," said Ike.

"Everyone, we're heading back," the guide said, turning the party back.

"There's something weird about this," Eita said. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"What's so weird about a snowstorm?" Ogata said. Eita just stared back at her. She blushed a bit, then realized that it wasn't her, it was the small light bulb Hougu she carried around her neck like a pendant. It was illuminating.

Eita spoke. "Wait, could this storm be…"

"An Unrestricted Method," Ogata finished.

"Hey, where's Sakai and Konoe-san?" Ike said, noticing that his friend was nowhere in view.

"That idiot, he's still going after them," said Margery, sensing his presence moving steadily up the mountain.

SnSnSnSnS

Indeed, the Mystes continued to push on. Konoe still held onto him tightly.

Even with the heavy snowstorm, Yuji kept going. The flame within him burned like a furnace and his eyes glowed crimson every now and then. At one time, he thought of flying, but realized that it would be hazardous to take to the air in such a storm.

Suddenly, Konoe let go and collapsed on the cold white snow. Yuji, who had, until then, only thought of catching up with Shana, looked back at her. The green haired girl's eyes were closing, and she didn't have the strength to even stand.

Upon seeing her suffer from the cold, Yuji realized…

"I was selfish," he said. "Hang on Konoe-san, I'll take you back."

Intensifying the flame within him so that he himself won't freeze, Yuji took off his coat and put it over Konoe's thick white jacket. After doing so, he put the girl on his back and made his descent.

However, after half an hour, they found themselves passing the same place.

"We're going in circles!" Yuji exclaimed. The girl on his back began to fall asleep from the cold.

"Stay awake Konoe-san!" Yuji said. "Don't lose consciousness now."

"Yu-Yuji," Konoe mumbled weakly.

_Crap! If only that Flame Haze wasn't here, Konoe could remove the Ember Case limiting her flame,_ Yuji thought. _If we take it off, he'll notice her presence and report it to Outlaw, and if we don't, Konoe-san will die from the cold._

"Dammit!" Yuji yelled. "Why'd I have to be so stupid?! At this rate, I'll lose both Shana and Konoe-san."

"Don't leave me, Yuji," Konoe muttered. "The empty void… it's so cold."

Feeling the sharp growing chill which the girl felt, tears fell from Yuji's eyes and froze on his cheek. "If only there was some kind of shelter here," Yuji said, falling into despair. "If someone's out there, please help us!" he screamed.

"Where is your strength when you need it most?" a deep, gruff voice said. "If you care for that girl, become even stronger than you already are! If you lose her now, I won't forgive you, Mystes of the Reiji Maigo!"

"Who said that?" Yuji said, startled. But all he could hear was the howling wind.

Looking ahead, Yuji saw what looked like a yeti in the distance. He was, of course, confused.

"Follow it," Konoe told him.

Yuji looked back at her, still baffled. But he trusted her word, so he continued to climb, following the strange beast ahead of him.

When the yeti had disappeared, Yuji found a cave. It seemed like it was recently dug by a large creature, and upon further inspection, there seemed to be giant claw marks raked on the walls.

The Mystes set the girl down inside the cave and sat down beside her. "Whoever you were, thank you," he said, looking outside.

He looked back at Konoe. She was curled up in a fetal position. She seemed to be in trauma, and she was still shivering vigorously.

Yuji summoned a ball of flame in his hand in an attempt to warm her. The silver fire, however, was not meant for such a use, and soon dissolved on its own.

Yuji fell into melancholy again. "I'm sorry Konoe-san, because of me, you're suffering like this," he said, racked with guilt.

A small, soft hand touched his. It was Konoe.

"It's alright, I've done worse to you," she said with a smile.

Looking at her expression, Yuji felt even worse. He embraced the green haired girl.

"I'm sorry for being so horrible!" he said. "I was so selfish. I was even cold to you earlier."

Konoe returned the embrace. "You're so warm," she said.

"Huh?" Yuji responded.

"You're warm," Konoe repeated. "I've always been in the cold. So please, don't leave me yet."

"Konoe-san," Yuji muttered, holding her more tightly. _Is it because I have the flame of a powerful Demon Mystes?_ he thought.

"No, that's really how you are," Konoe said. "You're very warm."

Yuji smiled. He sat down again, with Konoe still snuggling him.

"I hope this blizzard passes quickly," the Mystes said to himself. He looked at Konoe again. Her eyes were closed in peaceful sleep.

Yuji smiled at her cute sleeping face, then realized the situation.

"Konoe-san! Don't fall asleep!" he yelled as he tried to shake her awake.

Without warning, his vision went blank. Before he knew it, he and Konoe were accidentally pulled into Synchronization.

* * *

**Note:** Once again, don't jump to conclusions yet.


	41. Locked Memories

**Note: **I had a lot of fun with this chappie. Hope you enjoy it. And please review.

* * *

**Chapter 41:** Locked Memories

When Yuji came to his senses, he found himself inside the palace of Bal Masque, Sereiden. It seemed to have just been attacked by a strong group of enemies, for half the place was in ruins. It was not in the air, however, instead it was still part of the earth. Yet the land outside was charred and desolate. The sky above was gray with ash. Clearly, a major battle had taken place, although a Fuzetsu had evidently not been cast.

The Mystes wandered around the palace. He had been there before, but only once, when he had been used as the core of Beol Peol's Fountain of Existence. At one point, he even passed by the very room where he had been held in, the room where he and Hecate had first been Synchronized.

Eventually, he found himself in the throne room. Hecate was there, kneeling down and praying. She was wearing the exact same garb that she had worn on their first meeting. Nearby, Beol Peol sat on a throne that seemed like it had been made for a giant.

Before Yuji could approach them, Sydonay, dressed in a severely damaged battle armor, passed right through him from behind like he wasn't even there. It was then that Yuji realized that he was never really there, he was, in fact, in Hecate's memories. He had seen most of her memories through Synchronization, but the Supreme Throne was over three thousand years old, so he had not yet seen all of them.

"This must be locked deep within Konoe-san's early memories," Yuji said to himself. "No wonder there wasn't any sign of a Fuzetsu, it hasn't been invented yet."

"What happened out there, Thousand Changes?" Beol Peol asked the General.

"He had been defeated by the Flame of Heaven," Sydonay reported. "Even with all his power, he still could not defeat him and many other foes at the same time, although he still managed to singlehandedly reduce the enemy's numbers to only a handful of survivors."

"And where are they now?" Beol Peol inquired.

"They have all left, wounded, tired and weary," said Sydonay. "They are in no condition to completely destroy what's left of Bal Masque."

"When we have recovered, they will all fall," said Hecate. "The Flame of Heaven will regret his actions against our master."

"She's taking it pretty hard, although she doesn't show it," said Beol Peol. "He was like a father to her, and she had the closest connection to him."

"When do you plan to resurrect him?" Sydonay asked Beol Peol. "As the Trinity handpicked by our lord himself, it is our duty to return him to power."

"If we are to resurrect him, we should give him more power than he ever had," said Beol Peol. "If we do that, no enemy would stand a chance of even surviving a battle against him. However, we will need to find the perfect vessel for him to use."

"Knowing our lord, he will probably choose that vessel himself," said Sydonay.

_Who is this _'he'_ they keep talking about?_ Yuji asked himself.

Beol Peol stood up and looked out of the broken window behind the throne.

"This was once a great and proud civilization," she said aloud. "A city made from the hands of both Crimson Denizens and human beings, Atlantis. But now it is in complete ruins, with this palace as only thing remaining. Supreme Throne, you know what must now be done."

"Yes," Hecate responded. She summoned her staff, Trigon, and raised it. Chiming it several times, she cast a massive Unrestricted Method over the entire palace. The ground shook as Sereiden broke away from the earth and took to the sky. And as the palace flew higher and higher into the air, the remains of the land that was once Atlantis sank into the sea below. Soon, Sereiden reached an altitude higher than the clouds.

"So this is what happened to Atlantis," Yuji said with wonder and awe. He looked towards Hecate. _To think she was this_ _powerful even before,_ he thought. Yet, he couldn't help but notice an aura of loneliness from the Supreme Throne.

The palace around him began to change, this time, Yuji found himself in ancient Greece. He was amongst a crowd watching as two beings confronted each other in front of a temple. Both of them were floating above the ground. He quickly identified one of the beings them as Hecate.

"Why do you still insist on fighting us, Supreme Throne?" said the enemy before the Priestess. He was a man wearing a dark cloak and a deep black horned helmet and black spiked armor. In his hand was a longsword, shrouded with a black flame. "Do you really want revenge on the Flame of Heaven that badly? Forget it, he's in hiding. Just like a coward, my former leader runs and hides even after defeating one of the most powerful beings ever known."

"Tell me where he is, Merciless Vengeance," Hecate said with absolutely no expression.

"As if I'd tell you," said her enemy.

The black armored being lunged at the Priestess, who dodged his blade and made some distance.

"Running away? I don't think so!" her opponent said as he came and slashed again. Hecate evaded once more. When she did, she cloned herself into three beings.

"What is this?!" Merciless Vengeance, realizing that he had underestimated his enemy.

The three Priestesses unleashed a dragon of pure blue flame from their beings. These dragons encircled her enemy before engulfing him in their flame. As the black armored man was rendered vulnerable, Hecate, for the first time in battle, wordlessly fired a score of energy beams from her staff. The sixty beams stuck the enemy at all angles.

The three Priestesses merged together again, and her enemy plummeted to the ground, severely weakened.

The Merciless Vengeance coughed. "Who would have thought that someone so small would be so p-powerful," he said. He stood up. "I will remember this you witch. I swear, you will pay, Supreme Throne."

Before Hecate could fire again, her enemy escaped in his own shadow, which quickly disappeared after him.

Hecate landed on the ground, and the people in the crowd suddenly began to worship her.

"The great goddess Hecate has finally shown her true powers!" said a priest who came out of the temple.

"Hecate?" the Supreme Throne said, somewhat confused.

"Yes, you are the daughter of Perses and Asteria," the priest explained. "After seeing your power, in front of your own temple, there is no doubt about it."

"Perses, Asteria?" the Supreme Throne mused. "Hecate?"

_So this is how she was named?_ Yuji thought with a smirk.

The vision changed again. Yuji was on a high mountain that was known as Everest. Somehow, he knew that it was just the late 1800s. He watched as a band of climbers came through low clouds and up the mountain. In the distance, he could see Sereiden floating above the clouds.

"Would you look at that, a U. F. O." said one of the climbers as the party set up camp to take a rest.

"It sure looks like the ones you see in the newspapers," said another climber. "The guys back home'll never believe this."

"Hey, what's that?!" said a third climber.

Before the group, Hecate stood, staff in hand. The party spoke among themselves in confusion.

"A little girl in white?"

"How'd she get up here?"

"Must be a yuki-onna."

"A yuki-onna, on Mount Everest?"

"Well, it fits the description."

"It's probably just the mountain air."

The Supreme throne spoke. Once again, it was without any expression.

"Do you intend to leave your things behind and pollute my favorite spot?" she asked.

"Look here little missy," said one of the hikers. "So what if we leave some of our stuff? We need to lighten our load after all."

The next second, the man disintegrated, blasted by an Aster beam. The other men trembled in horror as Hecate fired a barrage of energy beams at them. Two more seconds later, the entire party, and their belongings, were mercilessly reduced to oblivion.

Hecate, whose wrath was now extinguished, then lay down and relaxed.

_She sure was evil before, and kind of odd,_ Yuji thought. _It's a good thing for all of us that she's changed for the better. _He still noticed that Hecate carried the same aura of loneliness from three thousand years ago.

His surroundings changed again. It seemed like a mountain again, but it was different this time. It was the exact same mountain that he, Konoe, Shana and the rest of the group were having their trip on. Yuji had a feeling that it was just a year after the Everest incident.

He saw a couple having a picnic on the mountain. They were covered with cloaks, and they seemed to be trying to leave as big a mess as possible.

Hecate soon made an appearance. "You dare pollute this land?" she said.

The couple threw away their disguises to reveal that they were, in fact, Johan and Pheles, the Engaged Link.

"I told you this plan would work," Johan told the Beautiful Whim. "Even crazy ideas work sometimes."

Pheles pointed a finger at Hecate. "We heard that you were always slaughtering adventurers on mountains, adventurers with families," she said.

"This is actually the second time we're having our vacation here, the first one was around fifty years ago," said Johan. "When we found out that you were passing through here we decided to teach you a lesson."

Hecate aimed her staff, Trigon, at the pair.

"Stand back Johan," said Pheles, getting in front of the Mystes.

"Aster," Hecate said.

A salvo of beams came straight at her foes. Pheles reacted by summoning a powerful tornado in front of her. With this, she deflected the beams by causing them to go off course. She then willed the tornado to come straight at her enemy, creating a powerful blizzard.

Hecate avoided the tornado by teleporting. When the Priestess materialized in another area, Pheles unleashed another tornado at her, but it was avoided in the same manner.

Eventually, Hecate came close enough to Pheles for the latter to be unable to create a tornado without hurting herself or Johan. But before Hecate could cast Aster again, Johan suddenly did something unexpected.

"YODELEHIHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" the Mystes yelled loudly. This was even amplified by an unusual Unrestricted Method he had cast upon himself.

The three heard a rumbling sound. Johan grinned smugly as he and Pheles flew straight up. Hecate was about to follow them, but Johan and Pheles cast a combined spell that bound the Priestess to the ground with chains of wind.

The Supreme Throne struggled to break free, but when she did, it was too late, for a massive avalanche crushed her under its heavy snow.

"Konoe-san!" Yuji yelled as he flew into the snow. He went through it like an intangible ghost.

Under the massive snow heap, he saw Hecate. Her eyes were closed, and she was beginning to suffer from Hypothermia. She tried to escape, but found that she couldn't even move. She knew that blasting the snow with Aster would just hurt her, and she didn't have enough strength to summon a flame dragon. It seemed hopeless.

Yuji, full of pity and concern, tried to help her, but his hands just went through the snow when he tried to burrow a way out.

"Oh, right, this is just a bitter memory," Yuji told himself. "Come to think of it, all Konoe-san ever had before meeting us were bitter memories and emptiness."

After some time, a massive claw dug through the snow above them, making a way out. It was a chimera that came to rescue the girl.

"Hecate! Are you alright?" said the chimera, who was, in fact, Sydonay.

Hecate opened her eyes weakly.

"I'll get you back to Sereiden," Sydonay said as he picked her up carefully and flew off towards the flying palace.

_But it's also a good thing she had such a caring father-like figure_, Yuji thought. _I never thought I would ever see _the _Sydonay like this._

The vision around him changed once more. Yuji found himself in the throne room of Sereiden once again. No one was around, except for himself and Hecate, who was in a praying position as usual.

At this point, Yuji realized that the Priestess had always been alone. The only person who cared about her, Sydonay, was constantly away. The Wanderers, Heralds and Jaegers all treated her as nothing but someone to obey. And her relationship with Beol Peol was nonexistent.

Yuji saw the deep emptiness in Hecate grow greater and greater, until it became a bottomless pit. He felt her pain, which she had suffered for many an age. He had known the life she had lived before, but this was the first time he saw her experiences with his own eyes. Her past life was just full of nothing but pain.

Yuji came to the kneeling Hecate's side and embraced her. Even though there was no contact, it was still a warm embrace.

"You won't be lonely and empty ever again, Konoe-san, I promise," he said. "I promise you that I will completely seal up this void within you."


	42. Confession of a Snowy Night

**Note: **Once again, please keep reading until the end of this arc.

**Note:** This is my version of what had happened after SnS2 episode 24. It's as focused on Shana as much as it is on Hecate. Had a pretty tough time on it though. Forgive me if I'm not good at writing fluff.

* * *

**Chapter 42: **Confession of a Snowy Night

While Yuji had been going through Hecate's memories, the Supreme Throne went through his, particularly that of the Christmas Eve a year earlier. It was the day she had regretted the most, the day she longed to forget. But for some reason, she was there, probably from the desire to see what had happened to Yuji after he and Shana had vanquished the Statue of Pride. She had seen glimpses of this day in Yuji's memory when they were Synchronized, but this was the first time she lived through it.

The Priestess wandered around the area. She was invisible, and she passed through people and objects like a ghost, but she couldn't find her way, for this was a part of the city she had not been to often, since she had usually avoided it.

She was somewhat puzzled at why she was now dressed fully as the Supreme Throne, wearing the complete outfit she had worn for thousands of years. She noticed that her hair had also turned back from green to cyan, covered at the top by her old large white hat.

Hecate passed by a giant Christmas tree. She looked up at it and shuddered. She remembered how she had pulled away Yuji's life line, the Reiji Maigo, and how it had hurt not just Yuji, but herself as well. She rapidly remembered all the other events of that day. And she began to breathe heavily as she recalled the time that she, through Konoe Fumina's connection to the replica of the Snake of the Festival's armor, had tasted death. This flashback repeated itself over and over, and the Supreme Throne braced her head in agony.

She shook her head violently to snap out of it, then continued to look around, beginning to become desperate.

"Looking for Yuji-kun?" said a cheerful and very familiar voice. Hecate was astonished to see that it was her "human" half, Konoe Fumina.

"What are you doing like this?" Hecate asked, quite perplexed. "Haven't we become one?"

Konoe calmly shook her head. "We share the same body, mind, memories and abilities, but our souls are different," she explained. "We're more like twin sisters than one person. And although every now and then one of us overshadows the other, we are normally led by your decisions."

"I don't understand," Hecate said.

"You will when the time comes," said Konoe.

"Could this have something to do with why I am no longer able to multiply myself into three?" Hecate asked.

"It has everything to do with it. If you were to use that ability, you would have to sever the link that binds us together, and then there will be three beings roaming the world with different souls."

"_Three_ different souls?"

"Yes, you, me and the evil you from three thousand years ago. That evil part has become great enough to become its own entity, thanks to the bottomless void; it is an entity that could easily go out of control and destroy everything dear to us. So I had sealed that ability for everyone's sake."

"I am still confused about one other thing, why is it that we are separated now? In the world outside our body, we are one."

"That was only because of a constant Synchronization. However, Synchronization cannot completely make two entities into one being. You still possess a void within you, even if it is already shrinking, but I never had one to begin with. But when that void is filled, you will understand everything, from who you really are to what your purpose is, and you will live as your own, as one person. Yuji-kun and Shana-chan should be the key."

Hecate still could not understand a thing. Konoe just smiled cheerfully. "Now let's go look for Yuji-kun, shall we," she said, taking Hecate's hand.

Happily skipping, Konoe led Hecate to where Yuji was at that time. The Priestess found him standing at a crossroads. One way led to the south entrance of the train station, and the other led to the north entrance. The Mystes was no longer fading; either midnight had already passed since the battle or someone had shared a few hours worth of Power of Existence. In his hands were two letters written from the heart.

Hecate let go of Konoe's hand and went around to see Yuji's face. He seemed determined, but deep down, she knew that he was still somewhat uncertain. Even after destroying the Statue of Pride with Shana by his side, and strengthening his resolve to protect her and everyone else close to him, he was still unsure of what to do now. Hecate understood why.

If Yuji didn't come to a decision on this night, his relationship with both Shana and Kazumi would be over, as both girls, who supported both their own love as well as that of their rivals, would be offended to the highest degree, and maybe even hate him for standing both of them up. If he went to Yoshida Kazumi, who waited patiently at the south entrance, he knew that eventually he would have to settle down and live a life of normalcy with her. It seemed like a good and humble life to lead, but it would feel as if he had surrendered to the evil of the Crimson Realm.

And finally, he wouldn't have any idea of what would be in store for him if he went to Shana, yet, he had the feeling that though it will be blissful and sweet at first, the war will make everything else bitter. He cared for her very much, and she was very important to him, but there was a problem. She was in enough danger as it was, with him possessing the Holy Grail of the Crimson Realm, the Reiji Maigo, something many enemies would do anything to get, even hurt those he loved. Something inside him told him that if he truly cared for her, he would leave her alone, but he just couldn't do that. He also had the fear that if he came even closer to Shana now, but lost her later on, during the never ending battle for Existence, it would destroy his heart.

But he decided to forget about the future and follow his heart right now, and it told him to go to the north entrance.

Hecate followed him anxiously. Konoe calmly came along. A single straight set of footprints remained behind them on the snowy path.

Shana was waiting nervously by the white Christmas tree at the north entrance. She felt Yuji's presence come closer and turned to face him. As soon as she saw the Mystes, she was filled with delight.

Yuji walked towards Shana. Hecate began to panic, forgetting that she was only an invisible and intangible spirit observing a memory. She ran ahead of Yuji and tried to block his path, but he just went right through her. And when she tried to grab him by the waist, her hands passed through it.

"No! Yuji!" Hecate screamed, dropping to her knees. "Don't leave me!"

As her "twin" pleaded in vain, Konoe stood by and watched. She also loved Yuji, but if it was her friend Shana or Kazumi, she was happy just seeing him with them.

As Yuji neared her, Shana face turned redder and redder. But she was not going to run away like she had always done, and she would certainly let her words be heard clearly this time. This was the moment she had prepared herself for a long time.

Yuji stood before her. Shana fidgeted for a time, while Yuji gulped prepared himself for what was going to happen next. Shana decided to try and get it over with.

"Yu-Yu-Yu-Yu-Yu-Yu," she tried to speak.

"You're cute when you act like a broken record player," Yuji teased.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled. She looked at him in the face. "Yuji!!"

"Y-yes?" Yuji responded in surprise.

"Y-Yuji, I-I-I-I just want you to know that f-f-f-f-from the very beginning I-I-I-I," she tried to say, but found she was still too nervous to complete her sentence.

"Um, Shana, are you alri--?" Yuji was about to say, but Shana interrupted him.

"Shut up!" Shana yelled. She looked straight into his eyes. "I LOVE YOU SAKAI YUJI!"

Yuji was surprised, although it was something he had been expecting. Behind him, Hecate felt as if she had been stabbed in the chest by a spear.

"Did you hear me this time?" Shana asked, looking at her feet and blushing deeply.

'_This time'?_ Yuji thought. He smiled. "Yes, I heard you."

Shana looked up at Yuji again and smiled happily. Yuji stared at her for a while and realized that she was expecting a reply.

Hecate dashed forward and tried to grab him again, but she just fell flat on her face after going through him.

"No, no," she sobbed.

"I-I--," Yuji was about to speak, but Shana put her hand on his mouth. She still seemed a bit nervous.

"You're still a bit uncertain, aren't you?" Shana said. "You don't have to reply now."

"But--," Yuji was about to speak

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled. "For now, I'm fine just letting you know my feelings."

She linked arms with Yuji. "But since you came here anyway, let's go on a date," she said.

Hecate breathed a sigh of relief. Konoe helped her up.

"Knowing Shana-chan, she probably said that because she wanted everything to remain the same," Konoe said. "She said that even though she knew what his reply might be. Good for us, right?"

Hecate wiped her eyes and embraced Konoe.

"I'm so relieved," she said. "I don't want him to leave me. I don't want to be left alone. I don't want the void inside me to grow again."

"You won't be lonely and empty ever again, Konoe-san, I promise," said a male voice. "I promise you that I will completely seal up this void within you."

Hecate broke the embrace and realized that she had become "Konoe Fumina" again, and that she was back in the cave. She also realized that she had been hugging Yuji. The two blushed at the same time.

"You really promise that?" Hecate asked.

"Yes," Yuji replied. "I promise you won't be alone and empty anymore."

The girl before him smiled. "Thank you," she said.

She looked outside. Night had fallen, but there was still a mighty blizzard.

She came closer to Yuji. "I love you Sakai Yuji," she said.

This was a confession from the hearts of both Hecate and Konoe Fumina.

Yuji knew this already, but he was still happy to hear those words. However, he had difficulty finding a reply. And when he opened his mouth, the girl stopped him with her finger.

"You're still a bit uncertain, aren't you?" Hecate/ Konoe said. "You don't have to reply now. For now, I'm fine just letting you know my feelings."

Yuji's eyes widened. "Did you see that?" he asked.

"Maybe," Konoe teased.

Outside, the storm stopped abruptly, as if the unstoppable beast of nature had calmed instantly. Konoe stood up and stretched.

"Even though you care about me, we can't forget about Shana-chan," she said. "After all, you love her as much as you love me."

She took Yuji by the hand. "Let's go," she said.

Yuji nodded. "Yeah, who knows what that perverted Flame Haze might be doing to her right now," he said.

* * *

**Note: **Honestly, I made this memory for the sake of continuity. This way, Shana and Hecate still have a very even chance. Poor Yuji.


	43. The Summit of Eternal Happiness

**Note:** Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 43:** The Summit of Eternal Happiness

In a marketplace in India, a seemingly young, dark skinned boy in an orange jacket laid down a metal post, which seemed to have been too heavy for him to carry yet wasn't, in the middle of the road.

"That's the last of the tuning rods," said the boy.

"Now all we need is someone to help us with the tuning," said a deep voice, which seemed to come from his bracelet.

"There seem to have been more cities in need of tuning in Asia lately," said the boy. "Outlaw reports that Bal Masque may be behind the growing number of Torches causing the distortions."

"Speaking of Outlaw, what are we going to do with the Tessera we recovered from the ruins of the Outlaw in China?"

The boy faced eastward.

"I don't plan on returning it to Outlaw, they have enough of that mass-produced Hougu anyway," he said. "I'm thinking of giving it to our friends in Misaki City. I hear they have enough people involved with the Crimson Realm to start their own Outlaw; they even have more resources, such as the Haridan. And besides that, they always have to face a new enemy every one to two months. I wonder how they are doing now, that place needs a lot of tuning again."

"Are we going there next?"

"Not yet. We still have some work to do in the neighboring countries. But I'm sure we'll have enough time to visit our friends before Bal Masque initiates whatever they're planning. And I see no reason to rush, since the Torches there seem to never burn out, despite their great number."

"I still don't understand how that Mystes could relight them all every week on his own, as was reported to Outlaw, even if he is the holder of the Reiji Maigo. Perhaps we should investigate that while we're there."

"How he does it or who helps him is not important, all that matters is that he's helping to keep the balance."

SnSnSnSnS

Earlier that day, Shana and Alicio climbed the snowy mountain. But in the eyes of the Flame Haze and her Crimson Lord, the Colorful Papillion was Sakai Yuji. Even his presence was perfectly identical. The pair were completely unaffected by the blizzard that came later, since it, for some reason, blowed only behind them.

"Why have we gone ahead of the others?" Alastor asked once.

"Don't you think it would be more romantic if it were just us?" Alicio said, perfectly mimicking Yuji's voice. Even though that was what she heard, Shana couldn't help having the feeling that the person who she thought was Yuji didn't seem quite like himself.

They reached the peak of the mountain a few hours after noon. Alicio faced Shana and held her by the shoulders.

"I love you Shana," said the boy, drawing closer for a kiss. "I want to be with you forever. I want to be one with you always."

Those were the words, but, looking into his eyes, Shana did not see the boy she loved. Her hair and eyes burned bright red and kicked him away.

"You're not Yuji," she said.

"What are you talking about? I--," Alicio tried to say, but Shana was convinced.

"SHUT UP! You're not Yuji!" she said as she summoned her black cape and drew the Nietono Shana.

"What gave it away? My acting was perfect," said Alicio as he reverted back to his original form. "Well, at least I can stop pretending to be that loser."

"Yuji is not a loser!" Shana yelled as she flung a fireball from her sword. Alicio easily evaded it.

"Why are you wasting your feelings on that Mystes?" he said. "Can't you see he's just playing with your feelings?"

"Liar! If that were the case, he wouldn't always be trying so hard and going through so much just to protect me," Shana responded.

"Then where is he now?"

Shana gulped, then became silent.

"See? He's probably spending time with one of those two other girls, or even both of them at the same time," said Alicio.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I HATE YOU!" Shana yelled as she dashed forward and slashed with her katana.

Alicio dodged her attack with ease once again. Shana followed through with an uppercut with her sword, but she missed. For some reason, her accuracy, dexterity and precision had dropped, and she was constantly missing her enemy.

"You say you hate me, but I know you don't mean it," Alicio said, still calm and arrogant.

"GO TO HELL!" Shana screamed as she released a furious wave of fire at her enemy at pointblank range. When the flames and smoke cleared, not a trace was left of the Colorful Papillion.

"How are we going to explain this to Outlaw?" said Alastor.

"I don't know and I don't care," Shana said, still burning with rage.

"You're so cute when you're angry," said a voice behind her. It was Alicio, completely unscathed.

"DIE!" Shana roared as she spun around and shot a blade of pure flame at her enemy. It seemed to pass through him, without harming him in the least bit.

"Why do you continue to resist me?" said Alicio. "Many girls would swoon at just the sight of me. Why are you the only one not like that? Although I must say, that makes you even more desirable."

"I hate you!" Shana yelled. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

She charged forward and slashed, but Alicio seemed to teleport right before she could hit him. She sighted him some distance from her left flank and shot a steady stream of flames at him, like a flamethrower.

"At least tell me why you are so loyal to that idiotic Mystes," Alicio said, calmly walking out of the flames unaffected. "I am certainly much better than he is."

"SHUT UP! You don't know what you're talking about, moron!" Shana countered verbally. "You are nothing like Yuji, who would rather protect those he loves than save himself. It's that selflessness that made me fall in love with him in the first place. And after seeing him work so hard to become stronger, I fell for him even more."

"All this talk about that Mystes, I hate it," said Alicio, "no, I loathe it!"

"I loathe you even more!" Shana said.

Alicio wordlessly advanced toward her. Shana threw a fireball from her sword, but narrowly missed him.

"Stay away!" Shana yelped.

Alicio continued to walk towards her. Lust filled his eyes.

"Get away from me!" Shana screamed. She was beginning to tremble.

"I want you Shana," said Alicio. "I won't let anything get in my way."

"Even my own feelings?" Shana said. "That's exactly what I hate so much about you."

"Be mine!" Alicio yelled as he summoned giant vines from the snowy ground around him and directed them at the red-haired girl.

"Never!" Shana growled. She utilized her Bakahatsu Ken technique, extending her sword to a blade of flame twice its original length. With it, she cut away the vines that came at her.

More vines came from behind. She sliced them with a graceful swing of her long fiery blade. Even more vines came up from below, but Shana managed to take to the air before they could grab her. The Flame Haze summoned her wings of flame and stayed airborne.

A forest of vines chased after her, trying to snare her. Shana cut anything that came in her direction.

"How can this guy create so much of these things on snow?" Shana said to herself. "And he doesn't even seem to get hurt by any of my attacks."

"As long as we don't know how to beat him, we are outmatched," said Alastor. "We should retreat while we can."

"Good idea," said Shana. "I'm not about to end up with a freak like this."

Throwing down a wave of fire to slow down the vines, she took off, heading back towards the lodge.

Alicio watched as his prey fled. She looked like a red bird soaring through the air. "You won't get away that easily," he said confidently as he called off the vines. When they had vanished, there was not a trace of them left in the snow.

Soon after Shana had escaped from Alicio, she encountered the strong blizzard. The wind was powerful enough to force her off balance, and she had very little visual due to the snow of the storm.

"At this rate, we'll crash before we reach the lodge," said Alastor. "We have to land."

"Right!" Shana responded as she carefully lowered her altitude. But when she was around twenty feet from the ground, she suddenly plunged head first into the snow.

Shana got up before more snow could cover her.

"We'll need some shelter," said Alastor.

"Can't I just cast a Fuzetsu?" said Shana.

"Not if you don't want Alicio to locate us," Alastor replied.

Shana scanned the area with her sharp eyes. She couldn't find any decent cover from the storm.

"There's no shelter around here," she said. "Looks like I'll have to make my own."

Using the Nietono Shana with her Bakahatsu Ken technique, she delved through the thick blanket of snow and into the mountain. After a few minutes, she had a fairly good hole to hide in.

She stayed in the hole for what felt like several hours. During that time, her stomach kept growling. Alicio had their food with him, but she wouldn't dare go back for it.

"So hungry," Shana moaned.

"There's nothing we can do about it," said Alastor. "We won't be able to make it back in this horrible weather, whether on foot or by air. And you aren't able to teleport yet."

"Damn, my stomach hurts," Shana said as she clutched her gut. "Wait, I think I have something in my pocket."

She took out a plastic-wrapped melon bread. It was, unfortunately, frozen to the point that it was as hard as a rock.

Shana still had her katana beside her. After peeling off the wrapper, she channeled a bare minimum amount of Alastor's flame into it. It was just enough to thaw the bread. As soon as it was ready, she ate half of it.

"You're not going to eat the whole thing?" Alastor asked.

"By the looks of things, I might be here for a while," Shana said as she warmed herself up in her black cape. Her stomach still growled.

She tried to resist, but it was futile. She wolfed down the rest of the melon bread fifteen seconds after consuming the first half. Her stomach still begged for more food. Now all she had left was a half-filled water canteen she had taken with her from the lodge.

"Looks like I'll have to use that meditation training," Shana said to herself. "I didn't think I'd ever have to use it."

At nightfall, the blizzard suddenly stopped. Shana poked her head out of her cover. Seeing that the weather was now fine, she took to the skies and flew towards what she believed to be the lodge.

For some reason, however, she ended up back on the summit of the mountain.

"What's going on?" she said as she landed. "How did I end up back here?"

"As I thought, you just couldn't stay away," said an irritatingly familiar male voice.

"You?!" Shana exclaimed as she turned to where the voice came from. It was Alicio. "What did you do?"

"My Wonderland Dream's illusion, forced you to come back here," Alicio answered. "Manipulating your senses of direction and perception is child's play. No matter where you run, no matter how high you fly, you will always end up back here. And now, I have you right where I want you."

Vines came up from the ground below Shana as he spoke, catching her at unawares. The vines bound her wrists and legs, and a thick one wrenched away her weapon, grabbing it by the hilt. Shana struggled and squirmed to break free of her bonds.

"Why do you continue to resist?" said Alicio. "With me, your greatest desires will come true. I can make any reality you wish for."

Shana glared at him. "No, your realities are all just illusions. And if you really want to know, my greatest desire is that everything in my life could remain the same. That's why I won't ever let you ruin it!"

"Let go of my friend!" yelled a female voice. Shana turned to see Konoe, riding on a furious Yuji's back.

"Yuji! Konoe!" Shana said with delight and relief.

Yuji saw what Alicio was about to do to Shana. "We end this now," he said to the Colorful Papillion as he let Konoe off his back.

"Fine by me, just don't cry when I beat you, Sakai Yuji," Alicio replied hatefully.

Yuji charged forward, Power of Existence was channeled into both fists. Alicio summoned a giant Venus flytrap, which tried to eat the Mystes whole. Yuji blasted it away with a ball of silver flame from his right fist.

Immediately after the plant fell, several wooden spikes materialized around Alicio. He sent them flying straight towards Yuji. With his left hand, Yuji hastily created a wall of silver ice to shield himself from the bombardment.

The wall of ice suddenly transformed into an ice golem. It tried to crush a surprised and confused Yuji, but the Mystes managed to leap aside and throw a ball of flame that made a large gaping hole in its chest. Yuji then flew through the hole and fired several icicle daggers at Alicio.

Just like what had happened with Shana, the attack didn't seem to hit. Alicio sent several giant thorny vines at his airborne enemy. Yuji destroyed the first to come close to him with a fireball from his right, then froze the second with his left. As more vines came after him, Yuji realized that he would have to do better.

He summoned his great sword, Blutsauger and, channeling Power of Existence into it, blew away the incoming vines with a single explosive sweep.

While Yuji was busy fighting, Konoe freed Shana using the Nietono Shana, which had just been lying on the ground nearby.

"We have to get away from here," Shana said. "This guy can create a world where he's at an extreme advantage. Even my best attacks can't seem to hit him."

"Then I'll just dispel it," Konoe said as she was about to remove her Ember Case ring. Shana stopped her.

"Idiot! If you do that he'll report you to Outlaw, then we'll be in big trouble," she said. "Yuji's already trying to buy us some time."

Konoe nodded and the two of them tried to run, but their way was suddenly blocked by a wall of stone, which quickly grew into a dome that covered the entire area. Shana tried to slice through it, but her attack couldn't penetrate.

"You're not getting away that easily," said a face that formed on the wall, which looked too much like Alicio's. "I can't let two cute girls like you get away," it said as vines snared both Shana and Konoe from below, "that would tarnish my reputation."

"Yuji!" Shana screamed.

_Help!_ Konoe shouted to Yuji through their link.

Yuji flew directly above Alicio. He tried very hard to ignore Shana and Konoe's cries for help, knowing that Alicio couldn't do anything to them while he was busy fighting him. Besides that, if he came to help them now, Alicio would most likely catch him in a trap.

Defending himself from Alicio's ranged attacks, Yuji found a window of opportunity to strike. He channeled negative Power of Existence into Blutsauger, making the sword twice its size in silver ice. Using his flight in conjunction with gravity, Yuji dropped straight down with the blade beneath him. Alicio didn't seem to make any attempt to dodge.

At the last split second, Alicio seemed to teleport away, and Yuji rammed the giant sword deep into the ground where he had once stood. Yuji turned in the direction where Shana and Konoe were captured. Alicio stood between them, taunting him. It was obviously a trap, but Yuji didn't have any other choice.

Channeling Power of Existence throughout his body then pushing it forward in a sort of inner explosion, Yuji kicked hard off the ground and propelled himself straight at his enemy, using his flying ability along with the momentum to boost his speed. In his hands, Blutsauger blazed brightly. He expected Alicio to put up something like a plant barrier or summon a strange golem, but he didn't.

He did something much worse.

Alicio teleported Konoe right in front of his path. Yuji immediately threw away Blutsauger and came to a screeching halt. That was when Alicio brought up many thick, thorny vines to wrap around his entire body, rendering him immobile and unable to use any power against him.

"Yuji!" Shana yelled.

Konoe gasped when she realized what had happened. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Now that we don't have anymore interruptions, let's get back to business," Alicio said as he approached Shana.

He began to slowly unbutton her jacket.

"NO!" Shana screamed loudly, but he ignored him. Yuji also watched angrily. He tried to burn off the vines or freeze them, but neither seemed to work.

Alicio then pulled the jacket apart. Shana continued to struggle, and now began to cry. Konoe noticed that Yuji's hair began to turn white, and his eyes became crimson. Not only that, his body began to spark with electricity while he continued to try using positive and negative Power of Existence to break his bonds.

But before Alicio could do anything more to Shana, the small world which Alicio had created and everything made through it suddenly shattered like glass. The vines that bound everyone were also gone.

"Sorry I'm late guys," said Johan as he calmly came into view with a carefree smile. "A new friend and I had to take care of the one responsible for the blizzard first. Took us quite a while to find him, but as soon as we beat him up, his snowstorm stopped."

"It's been such a long time since we last met, _Eternal Lover_ Johan," said Alicio's Crimson Lord, Aphrodite. She had a very feminine, charming and sultry voice.

"Glad to, um, 'see' you again Glittering Rainbow," Johan replied.

"Please, just call me Aphrodite."

"Uh, but I'd rather not."

"What's going on?! What did you do to my Wonderland Dream?" Alicio demanded an answer.

"I dispelled it. As powerful and effective your Unrestricted Method may be, it still has many flaws," Johan explained. "For one thing, it doesn't affect or cast an illusion to those outside your range and is easily breached. Not only that, once your Wonderland Dream fails, you become powerless. But you already know this, that's why you made a deal with a Crimson Lord to keep us away."

"I have no idea what you mean," Alicio denied.

"Does the title Desolate Winter ring a bell?" said Johan.

"That's the title of Jack Frost," said Alastor. "Could he have been the one behind this snowstorm? Why couldn't we sense his presence?"

"Alicio used the illusion of the Wonderland Dream from a long range to hide it," said Konoe. "Those two worked together to conceal each other."

"You do know he's a Wanderer for Bal Masque," Johan said to Alicio.

"Yeah, that's right, I made a deal with an agent of Bal Masque. So what?" said Alicio. "Are you going to do something about it? You can't harm me, I'm under Outlaw's protection."

"That 'protection' can only go so far," Johan said as he took out a tape recorder. He played back the last recording.

"_Yeah, that's right, I made a deal with an agent of Bal Masque. So what?"_

Alicio suddenly began to laugh despairingly. "Pretty good move," he said. "What are you going to do now? Beat me up?"

Johan smiled and shook his head once. "No," he said, then pointed to Yuji. "He is."

Alicio fearfully turned to Yuji, who was cracking his knuckles. "How dare you make Shana cry you perverted bastard," said the Mystes.

"Give it to him Yuji!" said Shana.

"He is soooooooo screwed," Johan said to himself.

Alicio stepped back as Yuji approached him. "Wait! I'm sorry!" said the Flame Haze.

He tripped and fell on his bottom. Yuji continued to move forward. His eyes stared at him with an icy glare. The cowardly Alicio still tried to reason with him vainly.

"No, uh, maybe we can cut a deal? Huh? Come on, uh, ah, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

As Yuji's wrath came down on him, the Colorful Papillion Alicio screamed into the night sky.

SnSnSnSnS

The next morning, the group was on a bus heading for the train station. Yuji was at the back, with a sleeping Shana and Konoe cuddling him on either side.

"After all that, I still didn't choose from any of the girls," the Mystes lamented.

"You're pathetic sometimes, you know that?" said Keisaku, who sat at the nearest left-hand seat. Margery sat beside him, by the window.

"Gimme a break," Yuji said. "Besides, Alicio was the pathetic one. After acting so big he passed out after I hit him with a few clean punches."

"Yet you still needed Johan's help to beat him," said Margery.

"I think I could have defeated him even without his help," said Yuji. "Oh yeah, what happened to Alicio after I beat him up? I had to take Shana and Konoe-san back to the lodge when I was through with him."

"Johan and I shipped him off to the nearest Outlaw via teleportation," Margery answered. "Of course we sent the evidence ahead of him. My guess is that after they've interrogated him they'll cut him off from their services."

"Serves him right," said Yuji.

"Before we sent him off though, he vowed to get revenge on you," Margery added.

Yuji sighed. "He'll have to wait in line," he said. He had enough vengeful enemies after his head as it was.

"Don't change the subject Sakai," Keisaku said. "Why'd you back out of your decision suddenly? I almost won my bet too," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Yuji asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Keisaku responded.

Yuji sighed again. "I can't help it if a lot of stuff keeps happening to me," he said.

"Must be tough to be you," said Eita, who sat in front of Keisaku.

"You don't know the half of it," said Yuji. "One more thing's bugging me, why did a Wanderer from Bal Masque make a deal with a Flame Haze from Outlaw. I already know what Alicio would get from it, but what would be in it for the Crimson Lord? Did you find out about that, Johan?" he asked the Mystes who sat at the nearest right-hand seat.

"As far as I could see, all the Wanderer could get was a chance to have a shot at you with a smaller Unrestricted Method that would have gone along with the blizzard, concealed by it," Johan answered, facing Yuji.

"Did you know what the Unrestricted Method was?"

"Nope, we beat up the baddie before he could complete the casting, but it was probably nothing to worry about."

"And you said yesterday that you and a new friend had to take care of that Wanderer, who was that friend you mentioned?"

"Did I really say that?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I did. But he's nothing you should be concerned about. He's just a Crimson Lord who wants to protect what he cares for the most."

"Could that have something to do with the yeti I saw? And speaking of Crimson Lord," Yuji said as he pointed at Johan, "you and Pheles-san were the cause of the mountain's legend, weren't you?"

Johan faced forward again. "Now that you mention it, that place did seem disturbingly familiar," he said.

Yuji moved closer to the other Mystes and positioned his index finger over a gap in the back of his collar. "Don't you think Konoe-san deserves a little vengeance?" he whispered.

"What's that?" said Johan.

Through his finger, Yuji released freezing air into Johan's back. The Mystes jumped as his spine was chilled.

"COLD!" he yelled.

SnSnSnSnS

In an ancient ruin of a temple in Greece, Bal Masque was busy searching for an artifact Hougu. A Fuzetsu was set up, to prevent humans from seeing them. The party was led by Beol Peol, who had a printout of a very special page from the data copied from the Window to the Past.

"I found it!" said a Rinne in the form of a cyclops as it unearthed a black and silver box from under a large and heavy stone slab that was part of the floor. "I found the Pandora's Box!"

"Good," said Beol Peol as she received the box. "We should have thought that Hecate would have hidden this in her own temple around two thousand five hundred years ago."

The Strategist put away the Hougu and called her lackeys back, then prepared for her return to Sereiden.

"With this, our preparations are almost complete," she said.


	44. Old Friends

**Note:** Sorry if I've been giving Yuji too many powers, I just find it fun. He's got a super powerful Crimson Lord in him after all, as well as a lot of potential with the Reiji Maigo, and I thought I'd emphasize on that, since it will be related to the final plot.

**Note:** Yuji's white haired form isn't him accessing his negative PoE, it's what happens when he unlocks his full power. The reason for this will be explained later. It will be a shocker (for him at least).

* * *

**Chapter 44: **Old Friends

It was the day before Christmas Eve, December 23rd. Yuji was self-training in the snow-covered yard of Konoe's mansion while Shana and Konoe were out.

A wooden post stood before the Mystes. With a calm mind, Yuji channeled positive and negative Power of Existence into his arms and put them together. As Neftier had once mentioned, the polarities of Power of Existence are like the polarities of a magnet. Because of this, the two energies fused together. Yuji then pulled them apart, and then put them together again. This sudden action caused the energies to spark dangerously.

Yuji repeated this over and over by rapidly yet fluidly moving his hands and arms. As he did, his hands were charged with electricity. When he deemed that he had enough charge, Yuji released the electricity through both of his index and middle fingers pressed together and fired it as if he were holding a gun. A bolt of silver lightning was discharged and struck the target in front of him. It was instantly reduced to a smoldering heap of ash.

_I see you finally got the hang of that lightning thing,_ said Johan from within the Reiji Maigo. _Congratulations._

_Thanks, but Neftier was able to do it instantly with just one hand, _Yuji said. _I don't think I'll be mastering this anytime soon._

This was actually an ability he had accidentally discovered during the mountain trip. Because he was in rage at the time it had happened, Konoe was the one to tell him about it. Since then, he had been experimenting with positive and negative Power of Existence to repeat and utilize this new power.

_It seems to take a lot of both energies,_ Yuji thought. _There's still plenty of room for improvement._

Yuji poured a glass of water from a pitcher that lay on a table on the porch and drank it.

_Hey, Johan, do you think you could tell me how to dispel Unrestricted Methods?_ he asked, remembering how the Mystes had handily broken Alicio's Wonderland Dream.

_Why not?_ Johan replied. _It can get you out of a tight spot. But before I teach you, we'll need something to actually dispel first._

At that moment, Margery Daw came out onto the yard. She saw the smoking target which Yuji had blasted with hot plasma.

"First unlimited energy, then an exemplary sixth sense, then superhuman abilities, then pyrokinesis, chain creation and manipulation, Hecate's Aster, cryokinesis, flying, and now you've figured out how to shoot lightning from your fingertips? What's next, making stuff with only your mind?" Marcosias said, sarcastically.

"Just when do you plan to run out of new powers?" Margery said.

"Haha, ask the Reiji Maigo or the Silver," Yuji replied. "They don't seem to be low on surprises just yet."

"'Silver'?" Marcosias mumbled. "You think we should tell him?" he whispered to Margery.

"Let's leave that to the fiery brat and the ancient loli. For now, let's just do whatever we can for this kid," the Chanter of Elegies replied.

"Margery-san, you came at just the right time," Yuji said. "Can you help Johan teach me how to dispel?"

"Dispel?" Margery repeated.

"Yeah, Johan can't cast a spell while he's inside me, although he can at least guide me through it," said Yuji. "But we need a target to dispel."

"Is that it? Will any spell do?" Margery asked.

"As long as it isn't dangerous," Yuji answered.

"Kid, we use Improvisational Poems of _Slaughter_, a harmless spell isn't exactly up our alley," said Marcosias.

"But we should have something," said Margery. "I got it."

She opened the Grimoire and started chanting.

"_Step into the yard the yard of bones,_

_The mere sight chills one from head, spine, knees and toes." _

A circular spell insignia appeared on the ground beneath Yuji's feet. Yuji tried to take raise his legs, but discovered that they wouldn't even break contact with the earth, as if they were rooted in place.

"Ooh, good choice," Marcosias commented.

"What is this?" Yuji inquired.

"It's a spell that prevents you from leaving that spot," Margery answered as she was about to go back into the mansion. "Don't worry if you can't break it, the ancient loli should be back sometime in the afternoon."

SnSnSnSnS

Meanwhile, the "ancient loli", aka Konoe Fumina, was wandering around the city with Yoshida Kazumi and Shana. The latter was eating one out of a dozen melon breads she had just bought.

"To think, tomorrow would not only be Christmas Eve, but the anniversary of my confession to Yuji," Shana said with a cheerful smile as she bit into her favorite food. "He sure is taking his time for a reply though," she mumbled, then shrugged. "Then again, we can live forever, so we don't really have to rush things."

"That's not fair Shana-chan," said Kazumi. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I can't live as long as you guys, remember?"

Shana just shrugged. "Don't you also have Ike? He's confessed to you last year on that day too, right?" she said. "Don't tell me you haven't replied to him yet."

Kazumi merely shook her head.

"You're just as slow as Yuji," said Shana.

"Did you forget how long it took for _you_ to confess your feelings to Yuji-kun?" Kazumi countered.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled, then continued to munch on her melon bread.

"That matter aside, it was also the day when Bal Masque had tried to use the Reiji Maigo and the power of my old nemesis, the Snake of the Festival, for some kind of plan," said Alastor. "You never mentioned what that plan was yet, Hecate."

Konoe was silent and did not respond.

"Hecate," Alastor pressed.

"Call me Konoe Fumina."

"Very well, _Konoe Fumina_, what was Bal Masque planning to do with the Statue of Pride. I'm sure there had to be some larger plan."

"I don't know," Konoe said sadly. "I just obeyed Beol Peol. And…"

"And?" said Shana.

"Because of that I had to… I had to…"

"Had to what?" Kazumi asked.

"Please don't remind me! I just want to get that horrible day over with!" Konoe said as she ran off.

"Konoe!" Shana yelled as she pursued her.

"Fumina-chan?" Kazumi said at the same time as she followed.

"Perhaps this was a bad time to ask?" Alastor said.

"You think?" Shana said sarcastically.

"Shana-chan, what exactly happened to Fumina-chan on that day?" Kazumi asked as they ran.

"She personally plucked the Reiji Maigo from Yuji's chest," Shana answered. "She's probably racked with guilt so much that it became traumatic for _her. _Although it's possible that there may be more to it than just that."

By pure chance, they found Konoe kneeling in the very same spot where the Supreme Throne had done her most regretful deed to the one she loved. As they neared her, they saw that she was crying.

"I apologize for what I had mentioned earlier," Alastor said, but it did no good.

Shana and Kazumi kneeled down by their friend and each put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Konoe looked back at them, then wiped her tears.

"You're Konoe Fumina now," Kazumi said, trying to comfort her, "the one who did those things in the past was not you, but Hecate."

Konoe shook her head. "No, Konoe Fumina and I are still not the same person," she confessed.

Shana and Kazumi just stared at her with confused expressions. Suddenly, Shana and Konoe sensed a presence nearby, but for some reason, Kazumi did too.

"It's a Flame Haze," Shana told Konoe, who had dropped her grief and prepared for an encounter.

"It's not just any Flame Haze," Kazumi said, smiling confidently.

"It has been quite a while, Yoshida Kazumi, Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter," said a Flame Haze with the appearance of a dark skinned boy in an orange jacket as he came into their view. He carried an oddly large pole wrapped in cloth on his back.

"Welcome back to the city, Khamsin-kun," Kazumi greeted. "Did you come here to re-tune the city again."

"Yes," Khamsin replied with a nod. "Although I wonder why none of you have called for any requests. But that doesn't matter. The Mystes managed to maintain the balance with his Reiji Maigo, did he not? But with me here, he can now stop whatever it was that he had been doing repeatedly."

He saw Konoe and immediately identified her.

"You are the Supreme Throne Hecate, are you not?" he said calmly. "Could it be that you people never made a request because her presence here might be revealed?"

The three girls gasped. Shana was the first to recover and grabbed Khamsin by the collar.

"Listen, if you're going to report her to Outlaw--," she began, but Khamsin calmly interrupted.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on telling them," he said. "I can tell by your actions that she has been here long enough to gain your trust and probably even has something to do with why Sakai Yuji is able to keep the Torches of this city alive."

Shana let go and stepped back in awe of this painfully immediate deduction. "He's good," Kazumi whispered to Konoe. She stepped forward.

"Do you need my help with the tuning again?" she asked.

"That would be greatly appreciated," Khamsin replied. "I've already set up most of the tuning rods. This one on my back is the last one. The three of you, please follow me to the place where we shall initiate the tuning process."

SnSnSnSnS

"Okay Johan, how do I do this?" Yuji asked the Mystes inside him. He still stood in Margery's immobilizing Unrestricted Method.

_If you're going to learn how to dispel, you have to understand that this is actually far more difficult than casting an Unrestricted Method,_ said Johan. _It doesn't rely on power, but sensitivity._

_Sensitivity?_

_Put your hand on the spell insignia_, Johan instructed. Yuji practically grabbed the glowing blue texts that encircled his legs.

_Let me explain how dispelling works: each Unrestricted Method has a unique signature, or "frequency". You have to use your sixth sense to precisely identify that frequency. Remember, this method requires a calm mind._

Closing his eyes and emptying his mind, Yuji focused on nothing but his sixth sense. After ten minutes, he found the "frequency" of the Unrestricted Method which bound him.

_I got it_, Yuji told Johan.

_I know, that's pretty good for a beginner. It took hours for my last student just to do this_, Johan commented. _But then again, you _are _a very sensitive Mystes, like myself. By the way, the more complex the Unrestricted Method is, the more difficult it will be to accurately identify its "frequency"._

_Why do you keep saying "frequency"? _Yuji asked.

_It makes it easier to understand the second stage_, Johan answered._ Mind you, it will be more difficult to do than the first one._

_What do I have to do?_

_Don't be in such a hurry._

_I have to go to the bathroom!_ Yuji whined. _Hurry up and help me dispel this._

Johan sighed. _Alright, _he began, _now that you have the "frequency" in mind, replicate it exactly. You don't have to use a lot of Power of Existence, even if the Unrestricted Method you're dispelling uses a lot of it. You just have to cast a very small amount of your power in the exact same "frequency"._

_I get it! The two "frequencies" would cause interference, cancelling the Unrestricted Method,_ Yuji said.

_You catch on pretty quick_, Johan complimented.

Yuji closed his eyes again and concentrated on the Power of Existence channeled into his hand. Cycling through various "frequencies", he eventually made a match and canceled out Margery's spell.

_You did it,_ Johan praised.

"Bathroom!" Yuji exclaimed as he dashed into the mansion.

After relieving himself, Yuji asked Johan a question.

_Hey, you know those spells Bal Masque planted in the city when Yumi-chan was born, right?_ he said.

_What about them?_ Johan responded.

_Couldn't we dispel them? They seem to be on standby mode for now, but who knows when they'll become a major problem?_

_No, even if they're still there, they're inactive. You can't deactivate a spell that isn't even on._

Yuji sighed. _I hope those things don't cause any trouble before we can find a way to get rid of them_, he thought.

He passed by the living room on his way back to the yard. There, he saw Chigusa and Wilhelmina with his sister, Yumiko. The Flame Haze was smiling as she cradled the baby in her arms.

_She seems to enjoy taking care of Yumi-chan_, Yuji thought.

They heard the doorbell ring. Yuji answered it.

"Dad," he said. "I'm glad you could come home for Christmas again."

His father, Kantaro Sakai, indeed stood before him, but he was not alone. Behind him was an old man with a short wooden cane. They showed themselves inside.

"Lamies-san?" Yuji said, not expecting another visit from him.

"I met him at the airport," Kantaro said. "He said that he knew you and Shana-chan, and that he needed to have a look at the Window to the Past."

"It's just upstairs," Yuji said. "But what do you need it for?"

"I'm looking for a lost artifact Hougu, and I heard that you guys have the Window to the Past, which should have a lead to it," Lamies answered. "I couldn't ask an Outlaw for the information I needed, since I'm a Denizen, so I came here instead."

"Any friend of Yu-chan's is welcome here," Chigusa said as she joined them. "I'm Sakai Chigusa, pleased to meet you."

Yuji noticed that his father was carrying a long narrow, yet sturdy, box.

"Hey Dad, what's in there?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Huh? Oh, nothing to concern yourself with," Kantaro replied. "Just a little something I brought along in case of an emergency."

SnSnSnSnS

Out in the city, Ike and Fujita were doing some last minute gift shopping. They had both been too busy even at this time, so they were now hurrying to buy something good for each of their friends.

After buying most of the gifts, they rested for a while.

"Fujita-san, there's going to be a party tomorrow at Konoe-san's place," Ike said after finding a place to sit. "Do you think you can come?"

Fujita smiled brightly. "Sure," she replied.

Ike grinned. _Hopefully, my plan to make Yoshida-san jealous will be a success_, he thought.

Fujita went over the gifts they had already bought. "Hmm, we still need a gift for Sakai-san," she said. "Did you think of something to get for him?"

"Not yet," Ike replied. "He'd like anything though."

Fujita looked at a nearby clock. It was already 6:00 in the evening.

"Well, we'd better get something for him soon," she said. "It's already this late."

A middle-aged man in a business suit suddenly came out of nowhere. He had a gentle and timid expression on his face.

"Sorry for intruding on your conversation, but I heard that you two needed a gift for a friend," he said. He took out a gold and silver gift box. "You can have this. It was a gift I had intended to give someone else, but he turned it down."

Fujita unsuspectingly accepted it. "What's in it?"

"A pair of very durable and well designed gloves," the man answered.

Ike looked at him suspiciously, but he did not seem to mind. The man left as quickly as he had appeared.

"Something's fishy," Ike said.

"Don't be so paranoid," Fujita said. "Do you think such a gentle looking man would give us something potentially dangerous?"

"You're actually planning to give that to Sakai?" Ike asked.

"Why not?" Fujita said as she opened the box and examined its contents. Inside was, indeed, a pair of black fingerless gloves which seemed to be Yuji's size. An emblem of a silver snake was on top of each glove. "They look fine to me. No bomb, no anthrax powder, nothing suspicious or threatening as far as I can see."

Ike raised his eyebrow. He tried to think of something, but realized that she had a point. Maybe that really was just a kind man helping them out.

_But why do I still have this ominous feeling?_ Ike thought.

SnSnSnSnS

That evening, Shana and company returned to the mansion with Khamsin. They had just finished tuning the city.

"Now I can finally stop having to relight those Torches twice a week," Yuji said after they had told him. "And thanks for keeping our secret about Konoe-san from Outlaw."

"She's helping to keep the balance instead of distorting it," Khamsin responded. "I don't see why I should have to report her."

Chigusa, Wilhelmina, Kantaro and Lamies soon joined them. Khamsin was somewhat surprised to see the latter, and the Denizen was the same towards the Flame Haze.

"You're here too, Spiral Organ?" Khamsin said.

Lamies merely nodded.

"Looks like everyone here already knows each other," Kantaro noted.

"Are you going to leave again, now that we've finished the tuning?" Kazumi asked Khamsin.

"Maybe," Khamsin replied. "This city was actually the last place to tune on my list, since it was well maintained. And Outlaw hasn't reported any major distortions in other areas yet."

"Please stay for at least tomorrow's party," Chigusa said. "You too, Lamies-san."

"You may stay in my mansion if you wish," Konoe offered. "There's enough room for all of us to live here."

The two considered this, then agreed to stay for a while.

"It appears that this Christmas will be even more lively than last year's," Alastor said.

Wilhelmina sighed. "Is something wrong, Carmel-san?" Chigusa asked.

"If only Merihim and Pheles could join us as well," Wilhelmina said. Chigusa just put a hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.


	45. Gifts from the Heart

Yesz! I made it! MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone! Hope you all enjoy your holidays, and thanks for your support. Please continue reading and reviewing my fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 45:** Gifts from the Heart

It was once again Christmas Eve. On that same day a year earlier, several things had happened. What would be in store for Yuji, Shana, Konoe and the rest this year? They were about to find out soon enough.

An hour before the party, which would begin at noon, Khamsin wandered around Konoe's mansion. Eventually, he passed by the open door of Wilhelmina's study. There, he saw Lamies browsing through the large tome known as the Window to the Past, which was on a desk. Kantaro stood beside him, trying to understand more about the Crimson Realm.

"What are you doing here?" Khamsin asked as he entered.

"Oh, Khamsin-kun, good morning," Kantaro greeted. "Lamies-san here is trying to find some lead to a lost artifact Hougu. The Rulebreaker I think it was called."

"It's _Lawbreaker_," Lamies corrected.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Kantaro said.

Khamsin just stared at Lamies, who continued reading the great volume. Kantaro left Lamies' side and headed for the door.

"It's getting crowded in here," he said. "I'll just be downstairs with my wife if you need me."

When he was gone, Khamsin came closer to Lamies.

"Well, did you find a lead, Spiral Organ?" he asked.

"The Lawbreaker was originally created by Outlaw, but it had ended up in Bal Masque's possession only once. Since then, it has been lost and forgotten," Lamies said. "Because of that, I've only found a small clue in here, but it is still a clue nonetheless. Later, I will ask Wilhelmina Carmel if I may borrow the Treasure Hunter Hougu before continuing my quest."

"The Lawbreaker is a Hougu capable of manipulating ages, altering the memories of ordinary humans, and restoring any damaged object, whether it was under a Fuzetsu or not. It is the ultimate tuning instrument," Khamsin said. "However, such a Hougu is very dangerous to use."

Lamies continued to scan through the Window to the Past for any more clues and did not respond.

"So you're still trying to restore that painting," Khamsin said. "Even after my failure to repair it with tuning, and realizing the uselessness of a Fuzetsu on it, you're still trying to do the impossible."

"It's not impossible," Lamies said. "The only reason you couldn't tune it was because I didn't know what it looked like in the first place. And I couldn't use an Unrestricted Method to fix it because I don't have enough Power of Existence, since I'm constantly on the run from bloodthirsty Flame Haze. Finding this Hougu is the only other option I can take."

"Are you willing to take the consequences of using such an unstable Hougu for such an insignificant goal?" Khamsin asked. Lamies nodded.

"For me it isn't insignificant," he said. "You would never understand."

"I see," Khamsin said as he turned away and left the Denizen alone in the room.

SnSnSnSnS

Later that day, the party began. Shana, Konoe, Wilhelmina, Khamsin, Lamies and the Sakai family were already there. And after Kazumi arrived, she lent Johan the cross-shaped Giralda, so that the Mystes could once again use the Shadow Lining Hougu to be there in a physical, tangible form. The other guests arrived shortly after. Eita arrived with his girlfriend, Matake Ogata. The latter almost immediately engaged in conversation with the other girls.

"So, has Sakai-kun asked any of you out this season yet?" she asked. The three rivals for Yuji's affection blushed and glanced at each other, but didn't reply.

"Geez, that guy can be so slow," Ogata said, glancing at the Mystes who was with Khamsin and Eita.

Shana noticed that Konoe still seemed a bit distressed, but still tried hard to show some Christmas spirit. Shana took her hand and smiled.

"Konoe, forget what happened in the past, at least for today," she said. "That's all you have to do to be happy today."

Konoe nodded, and then smiled back.

"They really are becoming like sisters, despite the fact that they're polar opposites," Johan told Wilhelmina after seeing what had happened with the two. "It's hard to believe that they were once archenemies."

"I once thought the same thing," Wilhelmina replied.

"Unexpected yet amusing development," Tiamat said.

Ike and Fujita arrived shortly. They still had the gift that they had accepted from the stranger the other day.

Ike saw that Kazumi was watching them.

_Yes, she going to get jealous after seeing me come in here with Fujita-san_, Ike thought as the girl approached them.

Suddenly, to his confusion, Kazumi smiled.

"I'm so glad to see you two getting along so well," she said.

At that, a sharp spear called dismay stabbed Ike right in the chest.

_She's—She's actually happy for us like this? _he thought as he stood, frozen in shock like a statue. He snapped out of it when a hand grabbed his… then dragged him off with painfully familiar force.

Ike looked at the girl towing him, FujitaHarumi, who was eagerly greeting the others at the party.

_Is it just me, or have I gotten used to getting dragged around by this girl?_ Ike thought.

"Hey, has anyone seen Satou and Ane-san?" Eita asked.

SnSnSnSnS

Satou Keisaku still remained in his own house, spending a lonely Christmas. With his father in a coma, he no longer had any allowance, and his maid and everyone else who had worked in his house had left a long time ago. His house was now a complete mess, with snack wrappers and beer cans littering almost every room.

While his friends were celebrating, Keisaku was in the bar Margery had normally stayed in. Several beer cans lay on the floor around his seat. His tolerance for alcohol had quickly increased since he had vowed to have revenge on Orgue, the Crimson Lord who was responsible for his father's condition.

Even now, the boy could not forget about the Crimson Lord that he hated so much. This hate grew more and more each day, to the point that it was always on his mind.

He finished another can of beer then decided to resume training. He donned his purple trenchcoat and picked up a number of bookmarks that lay on the table beside him. Two of these bookmarks were his weapons in an easy to carry form, another bookmark was the key to transforming back into their original state, and one was a bookmark carried by his other comrades, a contacting bookmark. There was also a pack of other bookmarks. These assorted bookmarks were instant battle Unrestricted Methods Marcosias had prepared for him, although they needed to be powered by some of the boy's _chi_ in order to be used.

Instead of heading out the door, Keisaku took a shortcut to his backyard through a window. Despite jumping from over ten feet above the ground, he landed on his feet on the snowy ground unhurt. This was just one of the results of the endless, hellish training he had intentionally brought on himself since his battle with Orgue.

He stood by the wall of his house. Near the other side of the wall was a target.

He calmed his mind and prepared to tap into his spiritual energy. Each of his breaths took the form of mist as they left his mouth. Taking out a spell bookmark from the pack kept in a pocket inside his trenchcoat, he eyed his target.

Concentrating a precise and controlled level of chi into his feet, he stepped on the wall, then quickly put his other leg before it. With this technique, he ran across the wall with relative ease.

When he was close enough to his target, he channeled a small amount of chi into the bookmark in his hand. The chi was instantly converted into Power of Existence, and the bookmark turned into a card burning with purple fire. Leaping off the wall, he threw the bookmark at his target and soared over it.

Keisaku nimbly landed behind his target, which was now engulfed in flame.

"Damn, almost perfect," he grumbled. Before he could go get another target from a shed behind his house, he heard a clapping sound.

"That was pretty good," Margery Daw said as the boy turned to her. She wasn't wearing glasses like she normally did, and her hair was untied. She was also wearing a purple parka. "Why aren't you happy with that practice run, even though you're at a level of power far above most humans? And more importantly, why aren't you celebrating like the others? It's Christmas Eve."

"Hmph," Keisaku grunted. "Useless things like Christmas Eve are just a waste of time," he said. "I'd much rather train and develop my skills."

"You're powerful enough as it is," Marcosias said. "Are you obsessed or something?"

"Shut it," Keisaku responded. "Why are you still here anyway? I thought you had already left for the party."

"Leaving you alone here would make me feel bad," Margery said.

"Something as small as that shouldn't stop a Flame Haze," Keisaku said. "Besides, I don't feel like celebrating."

"Then I'll stay here," Margery said as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"Suit yourself," Keisaku said passively. He turned away from her, but before he left to get a new target, he looked back at the Chanter of Elegies.

"Why are you willing to stay here with me?" he asked. "In the past, you would just go anywhere you wanted on your own, and no one could stop you. Just what happened?"

"I just changed a bit, that's all," Margery said, smiling a bit. "And, I know how it feels to spend a lonely Christmas."

"You have Marco, don't you?" Keisaku said.

"I'd hardly consider him company," Margery said. "After spending some time in this city and getting used to things, I realized how much I enjoyed being in such a lively circle. But as I got more used to being in such company, I noticed that you were slowly pushing yourself away from your friends."

"Why do you even care?" Keisaku said.

"Because when I see you like this, it reminds me too much of my past, psychotic, revenge obsessed self," she said.

"So it's still about you huh?" Keisaku said. "Figures."

"Wrong, I just don't want you to end up like I did. Someone like you shouldn't have to experience what I have, to suffer the same pains," Margery said as she stood up and came close to the boy. She looked at him in the eyes as she spoke. "That's why I want you to come with me today. Please."

Keisaku's cheeks turned a bit red as he looked away.

"Fine, whatever, I'll go," he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

The two proceeded out of the backyard and made their way to Konoe's mansion, side-by-side.

SnSnSnSnS

Time flew by quickly, and before anyone knew it, night had already fallen. It had been decided that the best part of the party would be saved for last, the exchanging of gifts. During this event, everyone in the party, except for Johan since he had been trapped in the Reiji Maigo until today, gave a gift to the ones closest to them.

Konoe was surprised when she found out that Shana had a gift for her, and Shana was equally surprised when Konoe brought out her own gift for her. Shana's gift from her old nemesis was a red hair ribbon, and Konoe had received a white headband in return.

"You went to the same shop I did, didn't you?" Shana said. Konoe just nodded.

Margery received a small gift from Eita and Ogata, but she seemed happiest when she got something from Keisaku. It was a black leather collar with a buckle in the shape of a wolf's head.

"After that speech of yours a while ago, I thought you weren't going to get me anything," she told Keisaku, who tried to hide a blush by turning away.

"Don't misunderstand," he said. "I was going to get you something either way. After all, you've been with me for so long I might as well consider you family."

Margery then handed him her gift, a silver bullet which hung on a thin chain. Keisaku accepted it and put it on.

"It suits you," Margery complimented.

"You didn't pick that out just for that reason, did you, my softening puppy, Margery Daw?" Marcosias whispered to the Flame Haze. "That silver bullet also has a meaning to it, right?"

Margery punched the Grimoire lightly. "Shut up Marco," she said.

Yuji, of course, had gifts for Shana, Konoe and Kazumi. For Kazumi, he gave a small bracelet, which the girl accepted happily. Then for Konoe, he gave a flute.

"You play the flute, don't you, Konoe-san?" Yuji said. "So I thought that I'd get you one, since you left your old one at… you know where."

Konoe smiled as she took the flute. "Thank you," she said.

"As for you Shana," Yuji said as the Flame Haze unwrapped her gift, an alarm clock in the shape of a large melon bread, "I know how much you love melon bread, so I thought you would even like seeing it when you wake up."

Shana blushed as she held the present close to her. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she said. "I mean, thank you."

"Now it's our turn to give you something, Yuji-kun," Kazumi said as she handed him her present. It was a green sweater she had knitted herself.

"Thank you, Kazumi-chan," Yuji said. Then he received Konoe's gift. It was a gray long coat.

"I made it from the very same material as my white mantle," Konoe said as the Mystes tried it on without buttoning it. "It won't tear apart from the air friction, even if you go twice as fast as the speed of sound. And it can withstand any amount of heat. It can also be easily repaired in case it somehow gets torn or cut."

"Thanks Konoe-san," Yuji said. "Now I've got something to match you and Shana's battle outfits. I'll wear it the next time I go to a fight."

Now it was Shana's turn. She gave Yuji a long scarlet red sash meant to be worn from the neck. It was silky to the touch and also seemed very durable.

"Thanks Shana," Yuji said. "Did you make this too?"

Shana shook her head. "No, but I had to take a part time job for the past couple of months so that I could get it," she said.

"A part time job?" Yuji said. "So that's why you couldn't come to training as often as before."

"Yeah, my allowance from Outlaw is added to Wilhelmina's so I had to work for it."

"Where did you get a job at?"

Shana frowned a bit. "Nevermind that," she said.

"She got a job as an assistant trainer at a dojo," Konoe said. "She is, after all, at a level of skill above any black belt."

"You got that right," Yuji said.

Shana blushed. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she yelled. The three other friends laughed.

Yuji wrapped the sash around his neck on top of his gray long coat. "Thanks again Shana," he said. "I like it."

Ike and Fujita approached them and gave their gifts. They gave Yuji's last.

Yuji was somewhat surprised to see the black fingerless gloves bearing an emblem of a silver snake on top, but didn't know why. Beside him, Shana and Konoe felt uneasy.

_A silver snake?_ _It couldn't be. Maybe it's just a coincidence?_ Shana thought as Yuji put on the gloves.

As soon as both gloves were on his hands, the silver snakes glowed faintly, and the Mystes felt a strange yet somehow familiar power flow into him.

"No way," Konoe muttered softly. Only Shana had heard her, since Yuji was currently too perplexed to even notice.

"What is it?" Shana asked.

"In those gloves were the last verse of the Psalm of the Grand Order," Konoe whispered in reply.

Kazumi gasped. "We should have stopped him while we had the chance," she said.

"Maybe it's not too late," Shana said. "Yuji, take those things off!" she yelled as she tried to pull them from his hands, but they wouldn't even budge.

A moment later, Konoe suddenly collapsed on the floor in a fetal position with her hands on her head and screamed as if an old trauma had reawakened, attracting everyone's attention.

"Fumina-chan, what's wrong?" Kazumi asked. The green haired girl didn't respond.

"What's going on?" a bewildered Fujita asked, but no one answered.

"Hey guys, have a look at this," Johan said as he looked out the window. The Flame Haze rushed over to his side.

Hovering above the center of the city was a gigantic palace, Sereiden.

The next moment, a crimson red veil spread over everything.

* * *

**Note: **Finally, no more fillers! Expect a lot of revealed mysteries and plot twists though.

Once again, Merry Christmas! And don't forget to spend time with _your_ family this holiday season.


	46. Red Christmas

Happy new year!

**Note: **Please review.

* * *

_**Eternity so Far:**_(in Yoshida Kazumi's point of view)

_As the year ends, bonds deepened, most particularly that between Yuji-kun, Shana-chan and Fumina-chan. When we went on a trip to a mountain, Yuji-kun had almost decided which of us he loved most, but after an unforeseeable conflict with a Flame Haze named Alicio, he had changed his mind. Since then, he has yet to make his choice._

_Also, Margery-san is beginning to wonder if she really has feelings towards Satou-kun, while he continues to push away a normal life to embrace that of a killer. Fujita-san and Ike-kun seem to be getting along better too. Also, Johan-kun found a way to take a physical form temporarily. And finally, we had a visit from Khamsin-kun and Lamies-san. _

_But now, this Christmas, which is supposed to be a happy time, has been ruined once again by a final declaration of war by Bal Masque._

_Even I can tell that this is the beginning of the end.

* * *

_

**Chapter 46:** Red Christmas

"Fuzetsu?!" Shana said as the space around them turned crimson.

"But something's different," said Wilhelmina. "Normally, we would be able to sense the Fuzetsu even if we are inside it. But I don't feel anything at all."

"Me either," said Margery.

"But how come I can feel it?" Yuji said.

"Maybe that has something to do with my roommate," Johan said.

"Could this be a new type of Fuzetsu developed by Bal Masque?" Khamsin asked.

"No, it's not," Konoe said as she recovered and rose to her feet. She summoned her white mantle and staff, becoming Hecate. "I know this all too well. This is caused by an ancient Unrestricted Method created long before the Fuzetsu itself."

"If it's not a Fuzetsu then what is it, exactly?" Lamies asked.

Everyone suddenly noticed that Ike and Fujita, those not involved with the dealings of the Crimson Realm, had disappeared.

"What's going on?" Ogata asked. "How come we're the only ones left here?"

"We aren't the ones left here, rather, we were the ones that disappeared," Hecate said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Keisaku said.

"It means that we, the people connected to and involved with the Crimson Realm, have been transported to another realm," Hecate explained.

"So, we're in the Crimson Realm?" Eita asked.

Hecate shook her head. "No, we are in a third realm connected to both the human world and the Crimson Realm," she said.

"Yu-chan, do you have any idea of what she's talking about?" Chigusa asked her son. She was holding little Yumiko closely in her arms.

"Not a clue," he replied. "Even if I can read her mind, I still can't make heads or tails of where she's getting at."

"Can you fill us in later?" said Kantaro, who still watched the palace that levitated above the city. "We've got trouble, and lots of it."

Everyone rushed to the windows to see hordes of Rinne led by many Denizens coming in towards the mansion.

"This is bad," Kazumi said.

"Mom, Dad, Kazumi-chan, Eita-kun and Ogata-san, stay in the Haridan room and barricade it," Yuji said. "The rest of us will defend the mansion from the outside where there's more space."

"Are you nuts?! There are hundreds of bad guys after us. It's suicide to go out there," Ogata said.

"You're right about it being suicide, but not for us," Margery said confidently. "It's the enemy who's going to commit suicide if they think they can take on us."

"She's right," said Marcosias. "All they're sending at us right now are small fries. On our side we've got a couple of veterans, the Specialist of Everything Wilhelmina Carmel and the Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment Khamsin Nbh'w; two wizards of Unrestricted Methods, the Eternal Lover Johan and the Corpse Collector Lamies; the ever deadly Chanter of Elegies Margery Daw; the famous Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter Shana; the former Supreme Throne Hecate; the super powerful Mystes of the Reiji Maigo Sakai Yuji; and the new addition to our team of fighters, the Child of Vengeance, Satou Keisaku. Each of us should be worth at least ten Denizens, and together, our power is not only added, but multiplied. So if they come after all of us together, on our turf, they're as good as doomed."

"High odds of survival," said Tiamat.

"Wait a minute, 'Child of Vengeance'?" Keisaku asked.

"You don't like it?" Margery said. "It's a title just for you that Outlaw came up with recently. They were pretty impressed at how you managed to kill more than one Denizen on your own, even if you were wielding Trigger Happy at that time. Even just the fact that you managed to hold your own against a Crimson Lord like Orgue was enough to gain their respect."

"My lovely goblet, Margery Daw, was pretty much against it though," Marcosias said. "She wouldn't allow them to even think of choosing a good match with a Crimson Lord partner."

"So you allowed me to borrow Marco's power as a compromise, huh? So that I won't have to become a Flame Haze," Keisaku said coldly. "Why should you even be concerned if I became one?"

"Can we chat later? We've got an emergency here, remember?" Yuji said. "Dad, get Mom and the others up to the Haridan room. Konoe-san's already set up a perpetual protective barrier over the mansion."

Kantaro didn't reply. He went to the mysterious long box he had brought along which was kept in one corner of the room and opened it. Inside were two very durable _jian_ swords. He armed himself with these weapons and turned to his wife.

"Honey, get those kids upstairs," he said. "I'm going to help Yuji and the others."

"Dad, why'd you bring those swords with you?" Yuji asked.

"Like I said before, I brought it in case there was an emergency," Kantaro answered with a smile.

"Then that means that you expected something like this," Yuji muttered. "What's going on here?! Why do I feel like I was left out on something?"

"We'll try to explain later," Hecate said. "But you should at least know that you're at the center of all this. Although I don't know exactly everything that's happening right now, we will try to make clear whatever we can."

"Konoe-san, there was a big part in you that you always locked me out of," Yuji said. "I have a feeling that that secret is somehow connected to all this."

"But right now Yuji, we need you to lead us to battle," Shana said as she summoned her black cape and katana. "We'll be right behind you."

Yuji nodded and summoned Blutsauger in his hand. His team of fighters followed him outside.

"Man, does Bal Masque know how to spoil the fun or what?" Johan said. "Well, at least we're all doing something together this Christmas."

SnSnSnS

Outside, Yuji planned their defense. Hecate had cast a blue barrier over the perimeter, the same kind as the one made to protect the Statue of Pride a year earlier. But even this barrier had its limits; Shana, Yuji and Hecate knew that at some points, enemies would be able to come in one at a time, so they set up a defensive formation that ensured a well protected base.

Yuji positioned himself at the front of the mansion, which was the part that faced Sereiden and therefore was most likely to have the most enemies coming in through. He still wore the long coat Hecate had given him, as well as the scarlet sash he had received from Shana. Khamsin was with him, along with several stone golems which the Flame Haze had created. In each of the golems' hands was a stone and metal flail and a boulder for throwing.

Hovering above the ground at the mansion's left flank were Shana and Johan. The former flew using her fiery wings, and her sword was extended with a blade of pure flame, making it twice its size. In Johan's hands was a simple metal pole wrapped in some of Wilhelmina's ribbons and infused with an Unrestricted Method to make it sturdier.

At the right flank were Margery and Keisaku. Margery was also airborne, and she was in her large purple werewolf form. Keisaku was standing on top of a nearby rooftop. He still wore his purple trenchcoat and held his scimitar in one hand, to deflect any Unrestricted Methods aimed at him, and in his other hand he held an explosive bookmark infused with some of his chi.

In the yard behind the mansion were Wilhelmina and Kantaro. The Flame Haze was wearing her battle mask and had laid down traps in the ground in front of them. Beside her, Kantaro stood calmly, his two swords held firmly in his fists.

On top of the mansion itself were Hecate and Lamies. These two were to act as long range artillery and support.

Inside the mansion, Kazumi, Chigusa, Eita and Ogata used the Haridan as a radar in order to help their comrades. With a contacting bookmark in hand, each of them assigned themselves to act as a watchman for each team except those in the middle, since they were already protected by the allies surrounding them. Even the Flame Haze were visible on the Haridan this time, thanks to a modification by Lamies on the contacting bookmarks they carried. Kazumi watched over her best friend, Shana; Chigusa watched her son; Eita supported Keisaku and Margery; and Ogata looked after Wilhelmina and Kantaro. This team also watched out for any outside movements on Bal Masque's part.

"Hey, look at this," Ogata said. The other three gathered around her.

Around Sereiden was a perfect circle of fire, connected by Khamsin's tuning rods and the spells laid down by Bal Masque's agents during Yumiko's birth. At the center of this circle, below Sereiden, Power of Existence flowed into the flying palace.

"That's the Power of Existence left from the Fountain of Existence," Kazumi said. "So it was buried under the city."

"_And Bal Masque is using it to establish an immovable existence over this third world,"_ Yuji said over his bookmark. _"So that's why Bal Masque sent their forces here, to prevent us from interfering with the process."_

"_Well, it's working," _Keisaku said.

"_There has to be some way for us to take the offensive,"_ Shana said.

"_If we were to attack that place now, we won't have a chance of winning," _Kazumi said. _"Every single Crimson Lord and Denizen in that palace is on alert. And there, they would have an advantage over us, no matter who we have on our side."_

"_To make things worse, that process would take less than ten minutes to complete, so even if we did attack, their forces would be able to slow us down long enough,"_ Hecate added.

"_So all we can do for now is defend ourselves,"_ Yuji said. _"Bal Masque really thought things through."_

"_Beol Peol is always like that,"_ Hecate said. _"Her strategies are very complex yet she always seems to accomplish at least one goal."_

Kazumi noticed that a battalion of Denizens were heading towards an apartment complex some distance from them. The Denizens no longer used Ember Cases, since this was now an all out war, so it didn't matter to them if their positions were exposed.

Kazumi looked closely at the Denizens' target, two humans on the roof of the complex. These two humans suddenly had bodies of flame, revealing that they were actually Crimson Lords. These two Crimson Lords began fighting the oncoming Denizens.

"Looks like we have other allies here as well," Eita said.

"But we have our own problems right here," Kazumi said as the horde of Denizen and Rinne surrounded the mansion and closed in. "For now, let's just focus on _our_ defense."

SnSnS

As expected, Yuji's side was the first to be breached. Like they had planned, they only came in one at a time. The first to come in were Rinne that looked like half men, half dragonflies. Each of them had sickle-like arms and legs.

Yuji whipped Blutsauger forward and pointed at their point of entry.

"Fire!" he yelled.

One by one, Khamsin's golems hurled a large boulder that crushed many enemies at a time in mid-air.

"_Yu-chan, more enemies are tunneling through the barrier on your side,"_ Chigusa warned Yuji via contacting bookmark. _"They're on foot."_

Yuji soon noticed some Rinne create another hole through the barrier. As Chigusa had said, these Rinne were unable to fly, and he saw why. Each of these Rinne were the size of the golems behind him, but were obviously inferior, as the Rinne before him were merely giant skeletons wielding rusty axes.

"Khamsin, keep those things at bay, I'll handle the airborne enemies," Yuji said.

As the Mystes took off from the ground, the threw a large ball of flame that blasted many of the flying Rinne to bits. Below him, Khamsin and his battalion of golems charged at the oncoming enemy.

As the ground forces came towards each other, Khamsin's golems threw the remaining boulders meant to be projectiles. Each of these instantly killed a giant skeleton Rinne on impact.

A moment before the two groups of giants collided, Khamsin leaped into the nearest golem and merged with it, turning the stone man into his own personal armor. With his power over earth, he created a second flail, and with it, smashed the first Rinne that came in range. The next Rinne had its skull blown apart by Khamsin's other flail.

An instant later, the golems behind him began to pulverize the other Rinne. The Rinne tried to retaliate, but their weak weapons could barely damage the stone exterior of their enemies.

The leader of the Rinne soon showed himself. He was a Denizen that looked much like a sorcerer, or necromancer to be more exact. He stood on top of a giant triceratops skeleton.

"So he's our enemy," Behemoth said to Khamsin. "It appears that this will be a fitting battle."

"All this reminds me of the old days," Khamsin said.

SnS

Above the battle between giants, Yuji faced off against the insect-like Rinne. He was practically a one man army. Using only Blutsauger, he split everything in his sight that moved in half.

One of the Rinne managed to get close to the Mystes and attempted to cut him with its arm, but it was blown apart by a mighty punch fueled by Power of Existence. Several more Rinne came at him from all sides, but they were all killed in a single sweep of the giant sword.

"There's no end to them!" Yuji exclaimed.

A whole swarm of Rinne came at the Mystes, but they were all blown back by beams of light fired with deadly accuracy from the top of the mansion.

"_Thanks Konoe-san,"_ Yuji said to Hecate.

He wrapped chains around Blutsauger and, using what Wilhelmina had taught him, turned it into a giant drill. He also created a long whip in his other hand which he used to swat away oncoming enemies.

"_Konoe-san, I could use another Aster,"_ he told Hecate as he sighted the hole in the barrier where Rinne poured in. A moment later, beams of light came from behind him and destroyed the scattering Rinne.

Yuji had only one place to attack now, the hole in the barrier. Spinning the drill in his right hand, he charged forward at a great speed, turning himself into a missile that plowed through anything in his path.

As soon as he entered the hole, every Rinne that tried to get through was instantly obliterated. When he was deep enough, he released the drill from his sword and manipulated it into a spinning, four-bladed rotor that sliced up everything it came into contact with.

Quickly making it out of the hole, Yuji created a large ball of silver fire and threw it at the center of the silver rotor he had discarded. Upon impact, the remaining Rinne, as well as their Denizen leader and creator, were annihilated in a single explosion of silver flame.

But that was not the end of it just yet, two Denizens had managed to enter through the hole after the explosion and before Hecate closed it up. One of them had bat wings and snake arms, while the other had chainsaws for limbs.

Yuji sighed. "Of course," he grumbled.

With Blutsauger tight in his grip, he flew forward at the new challengers.

SnS

On Margery's side, they were assaulted by Rinne in the form of flying pigs that exploded violently upon any sort of contact. These were led by two Denizens: a giant flying crab and a humanoid with a head and hands on either end of his body but no legs.

"Our enemies just keep getting stranger and stranger," Margery said before shooting a fireball that caused a several flying pigs to cause a wave of explosions around her. Fortunately, she suffered little to no damage thanks to the distance from the blast and her werewolf shell.

"This really is a time where it's better to give than to receive," Keisaku joked as he threw an fiery bookmark at another wave of flying pigs. As they exploded, he jumped off the roof he was on and ran down the wall. Margery saw this action of his.

"He really has become a lot more powerful in such a short span of time," she muttered.

"Almost like he was meant to become a Flame Haze," Marcosias added.

"Now's not the time for that," Margery said as she evaded more flying pig missiles.

"Lamies! A little help here!" she yelled into her bookmark.

"_I'm on it," _the Denizen replied.

Many white birds suddenly came out of nowhere and caused the flying pigs to come away from the Chanter of Elegies and scatter in various directions. Some of them even collided with one another, setting off a chain of explosions.

Margery sighted the two headed Denizen, who looked back at her in fear and confusion.

"Now you're mine!" Margery said before chanting.

"_Fire from hell,_

_Lightning from sky,_

_Burn up, my pretty,_

_Light up and fry!"_

The Denizen suddenly found himself surrounded by orbs of fire. He curled up in despair and hopelessness as the balls flew into him at the same time and blasted him to kingdom come.

"What a weak enemy," Margery said. "But there really is no kill like overkill."

SnS

Keisaku continued to avoid the other flying pigs that came after him while searching for the other Denizen. His heart was beating quickly, adrenaline pumped through him, and chi flowed through his entire body, waiting to be unleashed.

Getting on top of another house, he found his prey. The giant, slow flying crab was out in the open, just ready to be shot down.

Keisaku pulled out Trigger Happy and fired at it. To his surprise, the bullet just bounced off the Denizen's shell. He fired three more rounds at it, but the attempt produced the same result.

"What the hell is that shell made of?" Keisaku asked himself.

He quickly discovered that the flying pigs were aware of his location and came after him again. As one of the pigs exploded on the ground where he once stood before jumping to another rooftop, the boy thought hard.

"Come on Keisaku, how do I beat this thing?" he said to himself. "Come on, come on, think like Sakai in a situation like this."

A crazy idea quickly came to him. Spinning around, he jumped off the rooftops and onto the streets, narrowly missing the pigs that flew over him. He ran in the direction of the flying crab and climbed up a house behind it.

The crab Denizen looked at him in confusion and fired a bolt of flame from its one of claws, but this was easily deflected by Keisaku's sword. It then sent the flying pigs after him. As they passed by the crab's sides, Keisaku threw a bookmark that exploded at his will.

The bookmark blew up in the air, not hitting anything. However, the shock from the blast was enough to send some of the pigs into the crab's side. As they exploded, its shell cracked.

Keisaku smirked. "That did the trick," he said as he leaped down again and avoided the incoming pigs. He quickly got up another roof and found a better angle to fire at his enemy.

"And this is where skipping school to play _Time Crisis _at the arcade pays off," he said as he took aim once more with Trigger Happy. He pulled the trigger and sent a bullet flying straight into the crack in the Denizen's armor.

The projectile went right through the gap in shell and as soon as it hit soft tissue, the Denizen burned away and died. Its exoskeleton, however, still remained. It fell and crashed onto the houses below it.

Keisaku was not out of trouble yet, however, as flying pigs still tried to destroy him. However, a countermeasure from Lamies saved him in the nick of time. It was the exact same tactic that helped Margery. This, however, caused some of the pigs to explode not only on each other, but on some of the houses.

"Now this place is really turning into a battlefield," Margery said as she came to Keisaku's side.

"I know," Keisaku replied. "I hope were not done yet."

His wish was soon granted, as more odd Denizens came in to attack them.

SnS

On Shana's end, she and Johan faced Rinne in the forms of succubi, each wielding a black dagger with a blade in the shape of a bat wing. There were also three Denizens. One was a man-sized wolverine with claws as long as two feet, another was a cyclops, and another was a giant bee.

"This much enemies on just the first wave?" Johan said. "Bal Masque must really want us dead."

Using the pole in his hands, he deflected several fireballs thrown by the cyclops. With the same pole, he redirected the fireballs at his enemy. The cyclops was severely injured after being hit with its own attack.

It looked at Johan angrily and fired a laser from its eye. Johan avoided it and flew down to ground level. He quickly spotted a car and broke off one of its side mirrors.

The cyclops fired another laser at the Mystes. Using the mirror, Johan redirected it and sliced its head off. The cyclops burned away after getting killed by its own weapons.

Johan discarded the mirror and took to the sky again. He challenged the giant bee Denizen.

"Johan, if they really wanted us dead, Bal Masque would have sent their best Crimson Lords after us," Alastor said as Shana flew by. "I think they're trying to gauge our strength."

"Using their own people?" Shana responded. "They really are evil."

With her fiery blade, she sliced every succubus Rinne that she saw. As she fought the Rinne, she also battled with the wolverine Denizen, which was also capable of flying.

After cutting a Rinne in half, the Denizen attempted to cut her with its massive claws. Shana parried the attack with her sword then slashed at its gut. The Denizen barely managed to avoid critical injury, although it still suffered a painful cut. This wound, however, healed rapidly.

SnS

Kantaro and Wilhelmina were also up against a multitude of enemies. The Rinne that surrounded them had the shape of ninjas with small crow's wings on their backs, and they carried either a katana, sai, or a nunchaku. Many of those which had landed on the ground had been killed by giant bear traps made out of ribbons, but there were still more to face.

The Rinne were also led by two Denizens. One was a ninja with a monkey's tail and a long staff that transformed into two nunchakus and other blunt polearms, the other was a large pterodactyl.

As Wilhelmina fought against the pterodactyl, she also killed off the ninjas that came at her. Using javelins made out of ribbons, she impaled those daring enough to take her on. Once , she even killed three Rinne with the same spear.

In one hand was a lance made of ribbons, and in the other was a war scythe. With these, she cut through her enemies quickly and chased after the pterodactyl, which attempted to be rid of her by breathing out fire. This fire, however, was constantly evaded.

On the ground, Kantaro displayed astonishing skill with his two swords. As one enemy tried to take him, he swiftly countered with two or three strokes of his deadly blades with even deadlier precision and dexterity.

Wilhelmina had noticed this, and for some reason, Kantaro's style of fighting seemed strangely familiar.

But now was not the time for it. The Flame Haze was now closing in on her target. The pterodactyl still tried to flee, but it got caught in a web of ribbons.

The Specialist of Everything was now in attack range. She merged the war scythe and lance in her hands to form a giant spear of ribbons. Throwing it, she slew the Denizen.

Kantaro was also in a duel with the ninja Denizen. He was still constantly harassed by the ninja Rinne, but many of them were quickly taken care of by Wilhelmina.

As Kantaro and the Denizen came at each other, two of the Rinne came at the man's flanks.

"_Watch your sides Sakai-san,"_ Ogata warned him through the bookmark in his pocket.

When the Denizen thrust its staff, Kantaro caught it with both of his swords and kicked his enemy back. Using the swords as extensions of his arms, Kantaro parried the weapons of the Rinne at his sides and countered with a thrust at both chests. This skillful counter attack quickly killed them and surprised their leader.

"Interesting," the Denizen said before it leaped at its opponent.

It brought down the staff with lethal force, but it was useless. Kantaro had sidestepped the attack with ease and was now clear to attack his enemy.

Kantaro cut off his enemy's arms, rendering it defenseless. He then slashed at its upper body several times, severely weakening it. The Denizen staggered and struggled hard to keep standing, but that was soon remedied. Kantaro slashed at its knees, forcing it to kneel.

As the Denizen looked up at its enemy in fear, Kantaro slashed again, this time at its neck. However, it did not die yet, not until Kantaro stepped on its torso and kicked at its head.

Wilhelmina watched as the head soared through the air and dissolved in flame. She then turned to Kantaro with concern. It was one thing that he had managed to kill several Rinne and a Denizen, but it was another that he had managed to use such deadly and brutal attacks without showing too great an amount of Killing Intent. And Kantaro was still calm, even after facing such a wave of enemies, as if he had been through something like this before.

But it was still not the time to demand for answers.

SnS

Khamsin, still in his giant stone armor, broke off the horns of his enemy's bodyguard. The giant triceratops skeleton backed up, then charged at the Flame Haze. The stone armor took the attack head on and was smashed to pieces, however, the Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment survived it unscathed.

Khamsin had managed to eject himself from the golem and climbed over the triceratops' skull as it crushed his armor. Using the momentum, he leaped at the necromancer Denizen on its back and drove his knee into his face.

The two landed on the ground. As the necromancer tried to get up, Khamsin stomped on the ground and summoned a boulder to come up. The Denizen tried to run, but Khamsin pushed at the boulder with his palm and hit the Denizen. The boulder continued to fly and went right into a house. The Denizen riding it was killed in the impact.

Khamsin was about to go back to the mansion when he suddenly felt a surge of Killing Intent aimed towards himself. He hastily called up another boulder and shielded a large fireball coming in through a breach in the barrier.

"Perhaps now we should pull back," he said as many more enemies came through.

SnS

Shana still grappled with the large flying wolverine Denizen, and Johan still dueled with the giant bee. Most of the airborne succubus Rinne had already been killed, either by Shana's blade or Hecate's long range Aster.

Johan evaded a stinger shot by the bee, then deflected another with his pole. Behind him, Shana and the wolverine Denizen slashed at each other with blinding speed. Both were growling ferociously.

"Hey Shana-chan," Johan said calmly as he avoided flying poisonous stingers.

"What?!" Shana responded.

"How about we try making these guys hurt each other instead of wasting our energy?"

Shana nodded in reply.

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter flew towards Johan and the bee Denizen, and the wolverine gave chase. Just when the Wolverine extended its claws forward was about to stab Shana, the bee fired another stinger at Johan, who was directly in front of the Flame Haze.

Johan dodged the shot, and so did Shana. The wolverine Denizen, however, was not quick enough to do the same, and was hit in chest by the stinger. It still continued flying in the same direction, and in the next moment, the bee was also stabbed, by the wolverine's razor sharp claws.

Shana then finished the job by consuming them with a great ball of flame unleashed by her sword.

"Marcosias was right," Johan said, "when any of us are together, our power is not only added, but multiplied."

He turned to Shana, who had just finished off the last Rinne. "But if it wasn't for you or Yuji, none of us would be here," he said.

_"Shana, Johan, fall back to the mansion,"_ Yuji said over his bookmark. _"This was just the first wave, Kazumi and the others said that the second one's even bigger. Get back to the mansion now, we'll make our stand there."_

"Alright," Shana replied as she and Johan flew towards the mansion.

SnS

Yuji and the rest of the fighters were gathered at the mansion. A hundred Denizens and Rinne surrounded them, and the blue barrier was now full of holes.

One of the Denizen battalions was about to attack, but Shana plowed through it and came to Yuji's side. Johan followed in her wake.

"This looks bad," he said to the other Mystes.

"Gee, you think," Yuji replied sarcastically.

"What'll we do?" Shana asked. "Most of us are almost out of energy."

Yuji touched his chest, then turned to Hecate.

"Let's try _those_," he said.

He raised his hand up towards the sky. Hecate held his other hand and held Trigon up as well.

Johan smiled. Keisaku asked him what they were planning.

"It's almost midnight," was all the Mystes said.

As the army around them decided to come in all at once, Yuji and Hecate spoke.

"Shower of Existence."

"Midnight Aster."

As midnight and Christmas Day came at the same time, a beautiful array of light and fire exploded upward like fireworks. From Yuji's hand, Power of Existence leapt up and then came down on his allies like rain, completely healing and recovering everyone except the humans. From the staff, Trigon, hundreds of energy beams homed in and blasted away the enemies around them.

Only half of the attackers were left, and they pulled back from the group of friends in the mansion grounds after realizing that thier numbers were still no match for them.

"That's right, together, our power is not just added, but multiplied!" Yuji declared.

"I know, but that can be fixed," said a female voice.

The whole group looked up to see Beol Peol with Fecor and another Crimson Lord. The latter was a cute girl who seemed like she was just fifteen years old. She had short black hair, a dark pointed hat and cloak, and in her hand was a long wooden wand bearing an amber orb on its head.

"Beol Peol," Hecate said, "so you have replaced me with the Witch like I thought you would."

"Indeed," Beol Peol replied. "And you are right as well, Mystes of the Reiji Maigo. But what would happen if you were all separated, I wonder?"

She nodded at the Witch beside her. Before Hecate or anyone could do anything, the Crimson Lord raised her wand and blinded everyone with a flash of light.

* * *

**Note: **I didn't mind giving the Denizens here names, since they didn't last long anyway, and there'll be a hell of a lot more Denizens to come.


	47. MoW: Silver and Snow

Once again, happy new year! Hope you enjoyed your holiday.

If not, well, it can't be as bad as what's happening with Shana, Yuji and company…

**Note:** The final arc will consist of more than one sub-arc, since it'll be pretty long. This is the first part, the "Maelstrom of Warfare". Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 47:** Maelstrom of Warfare (part 1): Silver and Snow

When Yuji came to his senses, he discovered that he was alone. And after taking a brief look at his surroundings, he realized that he had been sent to a random part of Misaki City.

He looked up at the sky. It was still red, and the great palace Sereiden still loomed over the city.

Yuji tried to use his sixth sense to locate the others' presences, but found that he couldn't. It was as if something was blocking it out. He also tried using his bookmark, but it did no good either. Whatever was disrupting his extremely sharp sixth sense was also doing the same to his medium of communication.

_The others might be having the same problems_, the Mystes thought. _But maybe my link with Konoe-san might still work._

"_Konoe-san, can you hear me?"_

There was no response.

"_Konoe-san?!"_

"_Yuji? You're safe,"_ Hecate replied. _"Sorry that I didn't answer immediately, the Witch's Unrestricted Method caused me to space out for a while."_

"_Konoe-san, what's going on? Where are you?"_ Yuji bombarded her with questions. _"Where are the others? And who was that Witch?"_

"_We've all been randomly scattered throughout Misaki City," _Hecate answered._ "It's a spell I've never encountered yet. And, just like you, I have no idea where the others are. As for me, I am at the city square clear across the other end of this city."_

"_Wait, _all_ of us were teleported?"_ Yuji said. He remembered what Beol Peol had said before permitting the Witch to cast her spell.

'_But what would happen if you were all separated, I wonder?'_

_This is bad, Bal Masque can't defeat us all easily if we're together, so they'll try to divide us then conquer,_ the Mystes deduced. _So if we're going to survive, we'll need to join up with each other, and fast._

Yuji lifted off the ground and tried to fly above the buildings to get a better view, but suddenly, after reaching a certain altitude, he struck an invisible barrier that shocked him with what felt like electricity. He soon fell back down to earth.

_So we can't fly too high either_, he thought as he picked himself up. "I hope Kazumi-chan and the others are alright. They can't even defend themselves against the weakest Rinne."

"Don't you think you should worry about yourself first, Mystes of the Reiji Maigo Sakai Yuji?" said a dark and chilly voice.

Yuji felt the presence of a Crimson Lord and turned to see a man wearing a white and light blue fur coat over a pitch black shirt. He had pale blue skin and on his long white hair was a crown of pure ice. His eyes were soulless, deep and black, as if there were no balls in his sockets. Yuji felt like he knew who he was, although he had never met him. It was someone he had seen in Hecate's memories.

The Crimson Lord introduced himself.

"I am the Desolate Winter, Jack Frost," he said. "And I will be your first, and last, opponent."

SnSnSnS

"Eita, don't let go of my hand no matter what," Ogata told her boyfriend as she held onto his hand—and arm—very tightly.

"It's a good thing we ended up together," Kazumi said as she led those who had been with her in the Haridan room in search of their allies. Each of them wore a brand new jacket. "I wonder where Yuji-kun and the others are."

"It's also very fortunate that we found a store with some winter gear when we were transported," Chigusa said. In her arms, little Yumiko was wrapped in a blanket.

"Even if we're in a third realm, it possesses the physics of both worlds," Eita said. His jacket still had a price tag on it. "We're not on Earth anymore, and everything's gray and red, but it's still cold."

Baby Yumiko cooed innocently, oblivious to the dangerous situation they were in.

_I hope she won't attract any Denizens to us_, Kazumi thought. _But then again, she might not give off a strong presence since she's still small and mostly human._

The group wandered through a shopping district. They found out that inanimate objects had not been frozen, despite the red sky above them, after seeing a random flier drift by on the wind. But there were no people other than themselves to be seen, as only those involved with the Crimson Realm that were in Misaki City at the time were the only ones transported to the third realm.

"This is really bad," Ogata said, still clutching onto Eita. "What do we do if we're attacked, Kazu-chan?"

"I don't know," Kazumi replied. "We can't even fight at Satou-kun's level, so all we can do is run and hide and hope we don't get caught. Perhaps if we get back to the mansion we might be able to find the others."

Eita shook his head. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea," he said. "Bal Masque might be expecting us to go back there and ambush us."

"Is there any other place for us to hide?" Chigusa inquired.

"I'm not sure," Kazumi said. "If Bal Masque would be waiting for us at the mansion, they'd most likely have a watch on Satou-kun's house and Shana-chan's old apartment."

"We're in deep trouble," Eita said. "But this time I might not have to worry about Keisaku. He's suddenly become so strong that it frightens me."

"Something must have happened that made him that way," Chigusa suggested.

"But what? I'm his best friend, so he could have told me why," Eita said.

"Maybe it's for that exact reason that he never told you, even though he still let you watch him train," Chigusa said. "He didn't want you to worry."

They stopped moving when they heard a stomach growl. It was Ogata's.

"Hehe, all this wandering and worrying is making me hungry," she said.

"I suppose we do need a rest," Kazumi said. "There should be a fast food restaurant nearby."

Guided by memory of the place, Kazumi led the group in search of food.

"Satou-kun's not the only one who's become stronger," Ogata told Eita. "Kazu-chan's become stronger in her own way too."

After freely taking a few hamburgers from a McDonalds, the group sat down to eat.

"We're really in trouble this time," Ogata said. She had wolfed down her share fastest and was now waiting for the others to finish. "And I thought that the incident with Gemini was bad. Man, if only we could have had some real combat training from Shana-chan too, then we wouldn't have to worry about small fry Rinne at least."

She stood up and kicked at the air. "Ever since that thing with Gemini, I've been learning Taekwondo, and now I'm a yellow belt. Though I doubt that's anything much against a Rinne."

The others just stared back at her and didn't make any response.

"What? Was it something I said?" Ogata asked. She suddenly smelled a foul odor.

"There's something really bad behind me isn't there?" she said. The others just nodded.

She immediately grabbed the nearest chair and swung it at whatever was at her rear. A giant man-rat fell to the ground dazed.

"Is that a Rinne?!" Ogata yelled as she let go of the chair.

Kazumi jumped up. "There should be more around here," she said. "Let's make a run for it while we still can."

The group followed her out of the restaurant. Once outside, they found that they were being surrounded by more Rinne in the form of man-rats and giant bats.

"Run!" Kazumi yelled as she grabbed Chigusa's arm and fled. Ogata and Eita followed.

They didn't get far, however, as more Rinne formed a barricade before their path.

"This way!" Kazumi said as she made a detour into an alley.

When they got out of the alley, Ogata tripped and fell. Behind her, the Rinne were quickly catching up. Eita turned back and picked up his girlfriend in his arms.

The group's flight did not occur long, for soon they were trapped at a dead end. At that end were hardware, cooking utensil and sporting goods stores.

The Rinne slowly approached the terrified group.

"What do we do now?" Ogata asked.

Kazumi broke into a sporting goods store and grabbed a bow and arrows. "Quick, grab a weapon!" she said.

Eita and Ogata hastily followed her lead and went into the hardware store across it. The latter snatched an air-powered nail gun and a light mallet. Eita grabbed a gas powered chainsaw.

Chigusa, however, took a large frying pan from the cooking utensil store. She hid tiny Yumiko inside the store and went outside to help the others make a stand.

"So what's the plan?" she asked as she joined them.

"Until we find another chance to run, just hit anything that looks ugly," Ogata said.

SnSnSnS

Khamsin, like Yuji, found himself alone after the teleportation spell. He also found that he had been transported to the top of a tall, wide building.

He felt a familiar presence and faced his challenger, a tall old bald man with long sharp talons instead of arms. He also had a pair of vulture's wings on his back, each five times his size.

"Hurricane of the Bladed Wind, Ziz," Khamsin said. "I never would have thought that a Crimson Lord as great proud as you would join Bal Masque."

"They promised me an opportunity to fight you, tool of hunting of Behemoth," Ziz replied. "And as you should know, he and I were destined to fight someday. But Behemoth decided to have someone else fight for him. I jumped at the chance."

"So you still wish to destroy me, or at least my Flame Haze," Behemoth said.

"Listen Behemoth, if I destroy your Flame Haze, you _will_ come to me and submit to a final blow," Ziz said.

"But if we defeat you?" Behemoth said.

"I will tell you where _he _is hiding."

"Very well," said Behemoth. "Khamsin, do not show any mercy, his power and age are on par with mine."

"I know," Khamsin responded. "And here he has the advantage, since not only is there too little earth to create golems, but also strong winds in his favor."

"Then let's do this the way you used to before you learned about the golems," Behemoth said.

Khamsin stomped on the floor and brought up a stone. He punched it and it flew straight at Ziz. The Crimson Lord, however, merely split it in half with a blade of nothing but air.

Khamsin used the same attack again, and Ziz also repeated his defense.

"Is that all you have?" he said.

Khamsin stomped his foot again. Although this time, a pillar of stone came out of the building and hit Ziz directly in the chest. Ziz was flung back but managed to recover before getting hit by another stone, which he evaded.

"Not bad," he said. "You chose a good partner, Behemoth."

Ziz clapped his wings together and let out a powerful blast of wind. Khamsin managed to grab onto the floor tightly, but instead of him being blown off the roof, the roof was blown off along with him.

As Khamsin tried to recover, Ziz dove at him like an arrow. The Crimson Lord slashed at the Flame Haze, who managed to avoid harm in the nick of time and made a counterattack. As Ziz flew by him after missing, Khamsin grabbed onto his head and bashed his face with his knee with heavy force.

As Ziz was flung back, Khamsin used his power over stone to keep the roof he was on still flying above the city.

"Not only can you control earth so well, you also know Muay Thai," Ziz said. "But that still won't be enough to defeat me!"

With a clap of his wings he made another giant air blade that sliced right through Khamsin's platform. The Flame Haze managed to jump off and land on top of another building at the last second.

SnSnSnS

Wilhelmina was also on her own. And, like the others, she faced a Crimson Lord.

Standing before her was a pale woman with evil cat's eyes not only on her face, but on her arms, shoulders and back. She had silky gray hair and heavy makeup. Most notably, she had a spider's abdomen and six legs to go with it.

"I am the Perfect Weaver Arachne," she said. "Prepare to face death, Specialist of Everything Wilhelmina Carmel."

She fired a silky black web from her palm. Wilhelmina evaded it, but, for some reason, her arm received a small wound. She flinched, and Arachne took another chance to shoot a web.

Wilhelmina flew up to avoid it, but she was hurt again. This time, her shoulder was cut. She had the feeling that if she had flown any higher, her whole arm might have been cut off.

"What's going on?" Wilhelmina said.

"Observe battlefield," Tiamat suggested.

Wilhelmina looked around and saw that hundreds of thin strings had been spread across over the area from building to building. These strings were what had been hurting her, they were wires as sharp as knives. If the Flame Haze made any more wrong moves, it could become fatal.

"You see it now, don't you," Arachne said. "You are trapped in my parlor, little fly. Resistance is amusing."

She shot a web at Wilhelmina, who created a shield of ribbons to block it. Arachne responded by shooting an arrow made out of her web. This punctured the Flame Haze's shield and hurt her arm again.

"If I can just get one chance at her, I can end it there," Wilhelmina said. "However, avoiding her attacks will be difficult."

"Limited mobility," Tiamat said. "Fight fire with fire."

"Understood," Wilhelmina said.

Wilhelmina wrapped herself in a protective cocoon. Arachne simply shot it in the middle with a web arrow and then fired a string that wrapped around it. She yanked at the string, pulling the cocoon towards her and letting it get ripped by the many sharp threads. A few tattered ribbons were all that the Crimson Lord caught in her hands.

"That was too easy," Arachne said.

The ribbons in her hands glowed faintly, then a spell insignia appeared on them. Arachne quickly realized that it was a trap, and tried to throw away the ribbons, but her hand was blown off before she could do so.

Wilhelmina still remained in the same place she had been earlier. She watched as the spider woman let out a shrill shriek of pain after her hand had been dismembered.

"Damn you insect!" Arachne screamed at her.

Before she could fling another web at the Flame Haze, Wilhelmina threw a few ribbon-javelins she had prepared as soon as she had escaped the cocoon. Arachne jumped back to evade the projectiles, but they, like the ribbons earlier, exploded in front of her. This forced the Crimson Lord to back away further, causing her to cut herself on her own web.

"I am not an insect," Wilhelmina said. "You are. One that is about to be trapped and crushed."

An angry Arachne threw a web-ball, but Wilhelmina blocked it with another ribbon cocoon. This time, the shell was much, much thicker. She used this form to drill right through the other sharp threads and burrowed her way into the ground.

Arachne looked around frantically for where the Flame Haze would most likely resurface. But it was in vain.

A short moment after Wilhelmina had gone underground, she came up behind her in a giant ribbon-drill. As soon as Wilhelmina cast off the shell, Arachne flung a large burning web-ball. Wilhelmina quickly created a katana out of her ribbons and sliced it in half.

Before Arachne could try something else, many ribbons suddenly came out from the building on either side and connected to the other.

While the Crimson Lord stood confused, Wilhelmina created another katana and literally cut a path out of her enemy's web while flying straight up. As soon as she was above the buildings, she threw the katanas at her enemy, who tried to evade them. The swords transformed into limp ribbons in mid-flight, but they still homed in on their target. Both ribbons latched onto her arms and rooted themselves to the ground, trapping the spider woman.

Wilhelmina crossed her arms. When she did so, the two buildings came together and crushed the Crimson Lord. A moment afterward, there was an explosion where Arachne had been bound.

"Creative," Tiamat emotionlessly praised her partner.

"Let's look for the others," Wilhelmina said.

SnSnSnS

Johan was pitted against a Crimson Lord as well. It was a very lean man in green tights with a gold crown.

"And who might you be?" Johan said. He no longer had any weapon with him.

"Introductions won't matter, since you'll be destroyed in a matter of seconds Mystes," the Crimson Lord said.

"I doubt that," Johan said. "If you won't give me a name, I'll make one up. How does Skinny McGaypants sound to you?"

The Crimson Lord boiled over in anger. "How dare you insult the Twisted Magnificence Loki!" he said.

"Loki-chan, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Johan said, with a smile still full of confidence.

Loki calmed himself, but deep down, he was still furious. "Pretty cocky, aren't you?" he said. "Let's just get this over with."

"Why hurry things up Loki-chan? Let's get to know each other first," Johan said.

Loki couldn't contain his emotions any longer. "That's it! You really piss me off!" he yelled.

He created two large fireballs in his hands and threw them at Johan. The Mystes, however, used his unrivaled senses and knowledge of Unrestricted Methods to disperse the fireballs with his hands.

"What the?" Loki said as he threw more fireballs and then a wave of flame. Johan still dispersed the flames with only his hands.

Johan feigned a yawn. "Is that it? If not, I'll be going now. See you Loki-chan," he said before turning away.

"You really are how Beol Peol described you," Loki mumbled as he activated an Unrestricted Method. "It's a wonder someone like you managed to hold his own against Gemini. But you won't get away from me!"

Loki charged at the Mystes. Johan felt the Killing Intent long before he even delivered his strike, but somehow, when Loki threw a punch, he couldn't evade it.

"Huh?" Johan said, somewhat confused.

Loki swung at him with his leg. He saw the movement, but once again, he wasn't able to avoid getting hit.

"I prepared a special Unrestricted Method just for you," Loki said as he punched Johan again. "A spell that makes me faster beyond belief."

SnSnSnS

"What's her deal?" Margery said as she fought against a mermaid that surfed on a wave of water. She had long dark blue hair, sapphire eyes, smooth skin and a long green fish tail. This was a Crimson Lord known as Calypso, the Forbidden Song.

"Had enough, Chanter of Elegies?" Calypso said as she fired spears of pure water at her. Margery, who was in her werewolf form and flying in the air, evaded most of the missiles and caught the last one with her massive paw. She began to chant.

"_A fish out of water,_

_The lake's gone dry,_

_The clouds yield no rain,_

_The drought is long!"_

From her mouth, the Chanter of Elegies unleashed a hot wave of fire. Calypso countered with her own song.

"_Lalala,_

_The clouds are merciful,_

_Lala lee lee,_

_The rivers flood the beaches!"_

From her palm she released a high pressure blast of water.

Fire and water collided, and all that resulted from the two colliding songs was a cloud of steam.

"First time I fought against another poet," Margery said.

"Likewise," Calypso said. "And for the record, I'm a singer."

SnSnSnS

Shana faced a different danger from Yuji, Khamsin and the others. She was still in the suburbs, and was not only fighting against one Crimson Lord, but rather _two_ of them, as well as a battalion of Rinne in the form of agents wearing shades and tuxedoes. None of these Rinne held any weapon, and instead had claws. This was because their creator knew that Shana would just turn any weapon against them.

Their creator was none other than Orgue, who stood on top of a house and watched as the Flame Haze fought for her life. The other Crimson Lord was Romulus, his bodyguard. He was in full armor and had a long broadsword. Despite his request to battle Shana, he was held back and was forced to watch with his master.

Shana's sword, the Nietono Shana, lay on the ground. She was not able to lift it up from the ground because of an Unrestricted Method which Orgue had cast. It was a spell that caused any weapon-type Hougu in the area other than his own to be forced onto the ground as if it were a magnet.

Shana was surrounded by the Rinne. When each one charged at her, the Flame Haze countered with her martial arts prowess.

As one Rinne leaped at her, Shana jumped at him and, in midair, grabbed both of its claws and kicked at it with both legs. This not only sent the Rinne flying towards telephone lines which killed it by cutting its body due to the force, but it also served to propel Shana over the Rinne that once surrounded her. Upon landing, the Rinne came after her.

Shana parried and countered the first attacker, then sent it flying towards another behind it with a kick. The next that came at her sprang forward, but Shana ducked and grabbed its legs as it came over. She then slammed the Rinne onto the ground, spun 360 degrees and threw it at more of her enemies. They fell back like bowling pins.

As more came to trap Shana at a corner, the Flame Haze jumped back and rebounded off a wall behind her. As she came over the Rinne again, she grabbed one Rinne by the neck, flipped over while still carrying her victim, stepped on the face of another Rinne behind the first and used it as a stepping stone for a jump, and finally, while in the air, threw the Rinne in her hands at the group of Rinne at the end of the battalion. The place where they fell was where she landed.

The Rinne still came after her, but this time, with more ferocity. Shana continued to parry and counter their attacks, but was soon beginning to be overwhelmed by the mere number of attackers. One Rinne managed to slash at her stomach then throw her into a corner.

Shana had landed right beside a street sign on a pole. One Rinne charged at her faster than the others, and as it tried to slice her with its claw, Shana managed to evade its attack and manipulated it into cutting the base of the sign with her quick movements. Shana grabbed the pole as soon as it was cut and smacked the Rinne away.

She charged at her enemies head on, but after striking down a few of the Rinne, the top half of her weapon was sliced off by one of the Rinne's claws. Before the metal piece could hit the ground, Shana struck the Rinne in the face with the other half of the pole then caught it with her other hand.

Shana spun around with the two metal sticks in hand, stunning and taking out many Rinne like a storm.

"Her combat skills seem to be on par with my swordsmanship," Romulus said. "Why will you not permit me to engage her in battle?"

"I want to tire her out first," Orgue answered. "Zen we'll have a sure win."

"You wish me to defeat her dishonorably?" Romulus said.

"Who cares about honor?" Orgue said. "In zis world zere are only winners and losers."

SnSnSnS

Ice and snow covered the battlefield of Yuji and Jack Frost. Both had been utilizing their ice powers, although Yuji had also tried using fire as well.

Jack Frost fired a freezing beam at Yuji, who threw a fireball to intercept it. The ball of flame froze in the air.

"How'd that happen?" Yuji said.

"There are a lot of things you can do when you master negative Power of Existence," Jack Frost said. He fired a spiky ball made of ice. Yuji bashed it with Blutsauger, but then the sword froze. The freezing effect didn't stop with just the sword, it continued down the hilt and was going to freeze his hand next. Yuji threw the sword away before it could do so.

As Yuji had been struggling with the freezing sword, which was now burying itself under the snow, Jack Frost had thrown a spear of ice that was now only a few feet away from its target.

Yuji hastily reacted by creating a wall of ice. This wall, however, was quickly blown apart by a punch from Jack Frost.

Yuji stepped back and turned his right hand into a frozen dagger. He planned to use his martial arts in conjunction with his powers. Jack Frost laughed at him mockingly.

"An ice dagger, that's so… year one," he said as he created a long lance and scythe of ice out of his own arms. After this, he summoned many icicle spears n the air around him and launched them at the Mystes.

Yuji responded by putting his hand up.

"Aster!" he yelled.

The number of energy beams he released was three times the number of the spears. This way, he managed to intercept each spear and destroy them in explosions without aiming. Also, those that didn't find a mark exploded around the Desolate Winter.

"That was the Supreme Throne's iconic Unrestricted Method, wasn't it?" Jack Frost said. He suddenly noticed that Yuji had dashed forward during the explosions and was now about to stab him with his right hand. The Crimson Lord swiftly created a chilling whirlwind that blew the Mystes back.

"How could you have learned an attack no one other than the Supreme Throne could use?" Jack Frost continued. "If only that damned Mystes and his partner hadn't found me, I could have frozen the weakened Priestess to death. Then taking this city would be a lot easier."

"So it really _was _you that tried to kill Konoe-san with a blizzard," Yuji said, his eyes turning crimson. "I will never forgive you!"

SnSnSnS

Keisaku was no exception to the war. He too had an enemy to face, a giant muscular Crimson Lord twice his size. He had no armor or even a shirt and just wore pants. In his hands was a pole with an axe on one and a large metal ball on the other.

"It was kind of tough finding a human with no presence, but now that you're here, you're as good as dead," the Crimson Lord said. "I am Goliath, the Mighty Tremor."

Keisaku pulled out Trigger Happy and aimed it at his head. "So what?" he said.

"Coward!" Goliath yelled. "I can see now what you truly are. It's not you that my comrades fear, it's your weapon, the Trigger Happy, which can kill any being bound to Power of Existence of the Crimson Realm with a single shot."

Keisaku was insulted. "So that's how you all feel huh?" he said as he put his gun away. "Fine, I'll give you all a better reason to be afraid of me. I'll show you Denizens why should piss in your pants and run screaming like little girls at the mere sight of me!"

"And I will prove to my brethren that you are nothing to be afraid of," Goliath said as Keisaku drew his scimitar, the Morning Lune.

SnSnSnS

Kazumi, Chigusa, Ogata and Eita were outnumbered, but that did not mean they could not defend themselves. They fought like they had never fought before. Kazumi had already used up all her arrows and was now using a long kitchen knife. Chigusa still used a frying pan wielded with the skills she had from playing tennis when she was a youth, only here she smacked heads instead of balls. Eita wielded a baseball bat, which he used to bash many skulls. And Ogata was using a wooden sword she had taken from the sporting goods shop.

The small group was rapidly getting surrounded by the Rinne. But just before they where overrun, small sparkling orbs appeared around the Rinne. These orbs exploded like fireworks and somehow drove them off without harming anyone, especially the humans.

"What happened?" Chigusa asked.

"I'm so glad to see you safe," Lamies said as he joined them. "We had better hurry, or my pursuer will catch up to me."

"Too late," an evil and vile voice said. Literally, out of the shadows came the master of the Rinne that had attacked Kazumi and the others. He was clearly a vampire, with long sharp fangs from his upper jaw. He was cloaked in a cloud of black mist. And he wore a blood red cape. In his hand was a red spear with a long blade.

SnSnSnS

Johan tried his best to evade his enemy's blows, but found difficulty to avoid even the simplest of attacks. He could not understand what was going on. He could clearly see his enemy's punches, he sensed the Killing Intent, but he still ended up as only a punching bag.

Loki rammed his fist into Johan's face then slapped him on the other side. He kicked him in the stomach then broke his nose with an uppercut. After that, he took him by the legs and pulled them up, bringing the Mystes' upper body down to the floor. Loki spun and threw his foe into a wall.

When Johan crashed into the wall, it fell apart. As it did, Johan noticed that the debris was falling five times slower than it should normally do. The Mystes finally figured out his enemy's secret and laughed. Loki stepped back in confusion and surprise.

"Oh duh!" Johan said as he calmly picked himself up. "Why didn't I notice it before? This isn't a spell that makes you faster…"

Johan put his hand up and manipulated the spell Loki had cast.

"It's a spell that makes everything slower," he finished.

"Why you!" Loki said as he came at Johan and threw a punch, a punch that was so slow that even a little child could have avoided it.

"What did you do?!" Loki yelled.

"I reversed the effect of your Unrestricted Method," Johan answered with a smile. "Loki-chan."

Loki didn't know which irritated him more, that he had been defeated with his own spell, or that he had been addressed in a way so insulting to him. All he knew was at that moment, he hated the former Mystes of the Reiji Maigo more than anything else.

SnSnSnS

Jack Frost began to feel afraid when he felt a lot of Killing Intent coming from Sakai Yuji. It did not seem to alter even when the Demon Mystes made his next move.

From his left fist, Yuji unleashed a blast of fire aimed right at his enemy's face. Jack Frost intercepted the flame with a powerful ice beam from both hands.

The shot of flame, however, was a feint. Yuji's real attack was firing an icicle dagger from his right hand at his enemy's stomach. Because Jack Frost was busy protecting his head, he didn't notice the sharp silver icicle that flew beneath the fire he was defending himself against until it actually stabbed him in the stomach.

Jack Frost flinched, and Yuji took this small window of opportunity to finish his enemy off. As he dashed forward, Yuji quickly charged his arms with electricity and directed the flow into both of his middle and index fingers.

Before Jack Frost could recover, Yuji plunged his fingers into his chest and discharged the electricity. The power of the silver lightning was so intense that, not only did it electrify the Desolate Winter's entire body with ten thousand volts, it also drilled right through him and came out through his back.

Yuji, with his hands still in the Crimson Lord's chest, tore his enemy apart. As the two halves fell away from each other, they turned into black flame and disappeared.

Upon the Crimson Lord's death, the snow and ice created by him also vanished, leaving only the natural snow around the Demon Mystes as he picked up his thawed sword.

SnSnSnS

Shana was down to one last metal stick. She had cuts and bruises all over, but nothing too severe. There were still many Rinne she had to face. Without any real weapon she could use, killing the Rinne was too difficult.

Shana desperately smashed her stick on a Rinne's skull. Unfortunately, it bent the metal to a shape beyond any further use. She threw it at the nearest enemy and prepared to go back to using just her fists, legs and martial arts skills.

"Yuji, help," she muttered as the Rinne surrounded her.

SnSnSnS

A Crimson Lord fell from the sky and burned away in death after having a hole bored though his upper body courtesy of an Aster manipulated into an energy drill. Above, Hecate was breathing heavily. That had been the second Crimson Lord she had vanquished since she had been separated from the others.

"Very well done, Priestess Hecate," said a female voice. It was the girl who had cast the separation spell. "I'm glad that you have still kept some of your powers, the powers that I have perfected."

"The Witch, Isis," Hecate said as she faced her. "You now wish to test your magic against mine?"

"Of course," Isis replied as she channeled Power of Existence into her rod. "I have been training, learning and planning for a hundred years just for this day. Today, Priestess, you shall fall and I will rise."

"I don't care for such useless pride," Hecate replied as she readied her staff, Trigon. "I never did. All I want is to no longer feel empty, and I found exactly what I need right here. Once I defeat you, I may finally have peace."

"You are the Supreme Throne Hecate, a criminal to all Flame Haze except the ones fighting with you here," Isis said. "But they're not here right now, are they? You are alone. You always have been, and always will be. I however, am not, for I am now the Witch of the Trinity, and the rest of the Trinity and Bal Masque will always have my back."

Isis was indeed not alone. The new General of Bal Masque, Fecor, was right behind her, surrounded by a ring of heavy metal-like particles.


	48. MoW: Meaning of Battle

Please review.

**Note: **Thanks to CapoExecutor for a picture of Leanan-sidhe. Really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 48: **Maelstrom of Warfare (part 2): Meaning of Battle

Wilhelmina flew low, travelling through the familiar labyrinth of Misaki City, anxiously searching for her comrades, especially Shana and Chigusa.

Coming around a corner, she sensed a familiar presence.

"It appears that Bal Masque did not completely block our sixth sense, they've only reduced the range," Wilhelmina noted.

She followed the feeling and saw Johan with Loki, who was bound by the wrists and ankles by spell insignias. He also had a pink ribbon tied to his head.

"Johan," Wilhelmina said as she came closer.

"Hey, Wilhelmina, so you're alright too," Johan responded. "Have you seen any of the others?"

"No," she answered. "Who is this?"

"The Twisted Magnificence, Loki," Johan replied. "Weird name, isn't it?"

"Shut up!" Loki yelled. "This is degrading."

"He's from Bal Masque," Wilhelmina said. "Destroy him."

Johan's eyes widened. "D-destroy him, you say?" he said. "Me? You want me to kill him?"

"I know you don't like finishing off your enemies, and that you've only killed your enemies indirectly," Wilhelmina said. "But this isn't showing mercy either."

"False kindness," Tiamat added.

"But, I can't just end him like this," Johan said.

"If we don't destroy him now, he'll just get back at us," Wilhelmina said. "That's just the way things are."

Johan was still uncertain.

"Don't you think a once proud Crimson Lord would rather face death than his own comrades after being completely humiliated by a Mystes," Wilhelmina added. "If you wish to show him mercy, end his misery now."

Johan looked at Loki's face. The Crimson Lord just glared back at him with a grim look.

"Go ahead, kill me," he said.

Johan still hesitated. Wilhelmina spoke again.

"If you won't do it, I will," Wilhelmina said. "Bear in mind that this is war."

Johan blocked her path.

"No, I'll do it," he said. "Yuji couldn't avoid having to kill several Denizens with his own hands, but it doesn't seem to trouble him, since he's doing it to protect those he cares for. In a sense, he's probably a lot tougher than I am. If I want to be like his older brother, I'll have to bring out my full power too."

He put his either hand on Loki's forehead and chest, over where the heart should be. Wilhelmina watched and Loki prepared himself for death as Johan used his ultra sharp sixth sense to identify the Crimson Lord's Existence Signature precisely.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt for a while," Johan told Loki.

He copied the Crimson Lord's Signature into his hands. Letting in a small amount of Power of Existence, Johan let it flow into his enemy. He let the copied flame he created merge with Loki's. With this, he was now able to do whatever he wanted with his enemy. Including destroying him.

Within seconds, the Crimson Lord's insides were twisted up and distorted, and he soon died.

Johan put his hands in his pockets as Loki's body burned away.

"This was a technique I promised myself I would never use," he said. "It allows me to distort the inner flame of nearly any Crimson Lord, Denizen or Torch, and works in pretty much the same way as manipulating someone else's Unrestricted Method. Only those who are extremely sensitive are able to use it, like myself and maybe Yuji and Fumi-chan."

"Forbidden and extremely dangerous technique," Tiamat commented.

"We should look for the others," Wilhelmina said. "Can you still make out where the other Mystes is? He's probably being focused on by Bal Masque."

"It's very faint, I can only tell that he's still fine, but I can't even pinpoint what direction he's at. However, I'm still in this physical form, so he should be within ten miles of us," Johan said. "But then again, this third realm may be altering the Hougu I'm using as a body so that it might be able to keep this form even if we're very far apart."

"Can you communicate with him?" Wilhelmina inquired.

Johan shook his head. "I'm not Fumi-chan," he said. "I can only do that if my consciousness is with him in the Reiji Maigo."

"Why don't you return into the Reiji Maigo?" Wilhelmina asked as she beckoned the Mystes to follow her in flight.

"Like you said, this is war," Johan replied. "There'll be less dangers for us if there are more fighters from our side out on the battlefield. Besides, even if I share Yuji's near bottomless supply of Power of Existence, my fighting style doesn't even use up a fraction of what ordinary fighters would usually use."

After a while of flying wordlessly, Johan spoke again.

"I may have been fully reawakened during the time Gemini came, but I have been somewhat conscious during your other battles," he said. "I've seen you guys take down guys like Sabrac, and I was impressed. I was just disappointed that I couldn't have helped out much."

"You did help us, on various occasions," Wilhelmina said. "You created a countermeasure against Sabrac's Stigma, warned Yoshida Kazumi of the Statue of Pride and even held off Gemini long enough for us to think of a plan. I also think that one reason why Sakai Yuji has not fully embraced the Snake of the Festival within him was because you stood between them."

"But I know I can do much more," Johan said. "I want to become a man worthy of truly protecting my Pheles, who has always defended me. I want our relationship to be more like Shana and Yuji's. If it were like that before, we may not have been separated by Sabrac."

SnSnSnS

In the meantime, Yuji was headed to where Hecate was. It was still very far, however. The Mystes' scanning eyes were still burning a crimson red. And the silver snakes on his gloves glowed brightly like his flame.

Yuji suddenly stopped when he heard a faint yet familiar voice that seemed like it came from a distance.

"Yuji..."

"Huh?" Yuji looked around, but he neither saw nor felt anyone.

"Help..."

"Shana?" Yuji had a feeling in his gut that the Flame Haze was in mortal danger. However, he didn't have a clue where she was.

"Without being able to sense her or fly above the city, how would I be able to find her?" Yuji mused. "Well, this _is_ Shana, so her enemy would most likely be using up a lot of energy. And when a Crimson Lord or Denizen uses up Power of Existence, they will have a tendency to release negative "ash" Existence."

Yuji got up on top of the roof of a medium sized building and "switched on" his ability to see ash Existence. A couple of miles away, he saw some of this ash drifting up into the sky, forming a small dark cloud. Little did he know that those ashes were the dead remains of the Rinne the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter had been fighting.

"Shana, I hope you're there," Yuji said before taking off.

Another Crimson Lord got in his way. It was a tall man-like creature with a dark green cloak and ram's horns where ears should be. In his hands was a scythe with a large blade in the shape of a bat wing.

"I am--," he was about to introduce himself, but Yuji interrupted.

"I don't have time for this!" the Mystes said.

He threw a chain from his right hand like a bola. This was very difficult to evade, and the Crimson Lord was unable to avoid getting wrapped by the cold silver metal. Yuji then shot a powerful blast of silver fire from his left fist aimed at his foe's head. Finally, Yuji summoned Blutsauger, charged it with Power of Existence, and hurled it with his right.

The Crimson Lord was impaled in the chest by the large sword. He then suffered many wounds before being torn apart by a violent explosion. In less than five seconds since his appearance, the Crimson Lord had died.

His scythe fell to the ground and its blade embedded itself on the street.

Yuji called back his sword and put it away. He looked in the direction of the city square.

"Please hang on for just a little longer Konoe-san," Yuji said, racing off to Shana's aid.

SnSnSnS

Fire once again collided with water and turned to steam. Their casters kept their distance from each other.

"You're pretty good to last this long," Margery said.

"Same to you," said her opponent, Calypso. "But let's see how you handle this!"

She began to sing.

"_Mists swirl, fogs blind,_

_Lee lee la la_

_Clouds burst, smoke chokes,_

_La dee da dee la!"_

The cloud of steam turned into a giant flying white eel. It came at Margery, attempting to strangle her.

"Not bad," Margery said. She made a song of her own.

"_Reeds blow, the moon shines,_

_The beasts poke out their heads and cry!"_

Margery, still in her werewolf form, opened up her maw and let out a loud howl. The sonic power of the howl was enough to blow away the steam eel. It also shattered every window it passed by and knocked Calypso back.

The Crimson Lord recovered. "That's it," she said.

She sang again.

"_Waves high and low,_

_Lee dee da da dee da,_

_Waves to and fro,_

_Da da dee dee la dee la,_

_Come forth wrath of Neptune,_

_Lee lee la la da,_

_Swallow the sons and daughters of the land,_

_La la lee lee da da la dee la!"_

As she sang her incantation, Margery had charged at her. But before she could reach her, Calypso had finished. A great volume of water came up before the Crimson Lord and then unleashed itself upon Margery in the form of a tsunami. The Chanter of Elegies chanted hastily.

"_Miss me, hit me,_

_Never exceed three!_

_Let's play hide and seek!"_

The giant wave of water seemed to have swallowed up the Flame Haze. The water, which flooded the entire street, was soon being drained by open manholes.

Calypso could no longer sense Margery's presence.

"It seems that your Improvisational Poems of Slaughter were no match for my Songs of Constant Drowning, Chanter of Elegies," she said.

"Don't be too sure," said a female voice.

From a manhole below her, Margery emerged. She grabbed the Crimson Lord by her fish tail and threw her into a wall.

"You're still alive?!" Calypso said.

"Of course," Margery replied. "You can't get rid of any of us that easily. What you just destroyed with that tsunami was a clone."

Calypso then realized that Margery had escaped harm through a manhole below the street. She had tricked her by copying herself while concealing her true presence.

The Forbidden Song Calypso was furious at the fact that she had been outsmarted. She prepared to sing.

"Not so fast!" Margery said. She and Marcosias chanted simultaneously.

"_Eyes of Dante, do not lie,_

_Hell you saw, you witnessed one after they die,_

_From peak to pit, ice and flame,_

_Swirling vortex of pain, arise,_

_Circle of sufferings, relight,_

_Consume the rivers with blood and fire!"_

Calypso had also finished her song, but it was useless. The water she created evaporated as quickly as it had appeared. Calypso also began to feel hot. Her skin shriveled up and secreted sweat rapidly. The stones and metal around the area also began to melt.

"What did you do?!" she shrieked.

"I made this place as hot as hell itself," Margery answered. "I'm the only one not affected because of this furry suit. Anything you send at me will instantly turn to vapor."

Calypso tried another spell, but it was in vain. She was too fatigued to do anything now. She had been bested.

"Now," Margery said as she lengthened her claws, "it's time to make sashimi out of you!"

SnSnSnS

The top portion of a building was blown off and then torn apart. Khamsin and Ziz continued to battle each other furiously above the ground. Their battle was excluded from the barrier that prevented others from flying above the highest building. This was because Ziz would have the advantage over most enemies, and Bal Masque wanted to use every advantage they could get.

Khamsin leaped onto another rooftop He brought up a boulder with a stomp, then launched it at Ziz by hitting it with his elbow. The Crimson Lord merely bashed it to pieces with a powerful fist. Khamsin tried the same attack from another angle, but it still didn't work.

"Is that all you have, Behemoth's tool of hunting?" Ziz said. "I've overestimated you."

Khamsin slammed the floor and brought up three concrete boulders around himself. He flung these at his enemy with either a kick or a punch. Ziz evaded the first one, smashed the second with one of his massive wings, and then crushed the third with a kick.

"Is that it?" Ziz said. "I'm insulted Behemoth."

He flapped his wings rapidly, creating a powerful hurricane. This hurricane was powerful enough to blow away the half of the platform Khamsin was standing on.

As the airborne roof flew, Khamsin stomped on it forcefully, causing it to break apart into many pieces. Using the slabs broken off from his platform, he shot at Ziz.

The Crimson Lord flapped his wings even harder, creating a giant tornado. He used this twister to catch and redirect the projectiles back at his enemy.

As the boulders flew back towards him, Khamsin jumped off his platform and jumped directly at it head on. He dexterously hopped from one of the boulders to another, steadily making his way towards his enemy.

While the Flame Haze made his effort to get closer to his enemy, Ziz flapped his wings once while blowing with his mouth at the same time. With this action, he shot a powerful spiral of wind straight at his enemy.

Sensing the Killing Intent, Khamsin, by clenching his fists as if crushing something, broke the boulder he rode on as well as the others that were close by into smaller pieces. He telepathically made these stones gather onto him, creating an instant makeshift armor. It did not last long, however. As he shielded himself from Ziz's attack, most of this armor was blown off by the raging wind.

Still in the air, Khamsin retaliated by telekinetically crushing what was left of his armor into pebbles. As he fell, the Flame Haze shot these pebbles at his enemy rapidly as if using a machine gun.

Ziz wrapped himself with his wings, shielding himself from the attack. The pebbles harmlessly bounced off.

Long before Khamsin would hit the ground, he called up another platform, this time, coming from the street. He landed on it then made it up to Ziz's level.

Ziz released a strong blast of wind as his wings unfolded. Khamsin responded by using the levitating platform he rode on as a shield. As soon as the attack hit the rock, Khamsin kicked at it. This propelled both himself and the boulder in opposite directions. As Ziz dodged the projectile, Khamsin landed on his feet on the wall of a tall building.

The said building cracked on impact. Khamsin used this for his next attack. He tapped into Behemoth's full power and, using his legs, he broke the building apart and threw the top part with a flip. The flying structure was enough to impress, and probably even frighten, Ziz.

"There's something you don't see everyday," he said as he hovered and stared at it for a short while.

But he was still quick to react after recovering.

He flew at the airborne building, which was impossible to destroy with wind or evade normally. Shrinking his wings down to the size of an ordinary bird's, he dove right into an open window. He ran through the whole floor, avoiding every obstacle along the way with perfect agility, then came out through a window on the other side.

As he emerged, a very heavy, rock armored Khamsin tackled him in midair and slammed his knee into his stomach. Air was knocked out of Ziz from the blow, and he had little time to recover as Khamsin made his next move.

The Flame Haze locked onto Ziz by the arms and then forced them to plunge straight down in a spiraling piledriver. They plummeted right into a construction site.

The impact flattened Ziz, but he was still alive, but only barely. Khamsin, on the other hand, came out of it with only a headache that quickly passed. His armor had been demolished, but it was enough to prevent him from suffering too much damage.

"Damn you," Ziz said as he weakly stood up. Once he was on his feet, Khamsin attacked again.

As the dust from their crash settled, the Flame Haze inflicted a series of blows mostly consisting of elbow and knee strikes on his enemy. The ferocity of this combo pushed Ziz backwards.

Ziz forced himself to recover. He clawed at Khamsin, who jumped back at the retaliation, and brought his wing back to their original gigantic size.

Thinking quickly, Khamsin threw two sacks of sand that lay nearby. Ziz sliced both in half with a single blade of wind. Khamsin ducked the blade as it passed by then manipulated the sand with his Crimson Lord's powers, turning them into arrows.

Ziz shielded himself from the sand arrows with his wings. However, since his wings were so large and he was still on the ground, there was a great gap below the wings. Khamsin exploited this opening by stomping his foot and bringing up a shaft from the ground that went through it and hit Ziz in the chin. The Crimson Lord was sent flying, but he still managed to land on his feet.

However, he still didn't have enough time to do anything when Khamsin grabbed his head then smashed it onto his knee. This made Ziz stagger back. He backed up even more when Khamsin hit him with another combo. Soon, there was no more space to step back as the Crimson Lord was driven back to a wall.

Khamsin quickly brought up two sturdy pillars from the ground and pinned his enemy by the arms and wings to the wall.

Ziz, desperate to at least stay alive, blew at him hard. The wind from his mouth was strong, supposedly enough to throw Khamsin back some distance. But the Flame Haze used the earth beneath him to resist the blast of wind and was only pushed back a few feet.

The pillars restraining Ziz began to crack as he struggled to break free. But before he could escape, Khamsin beckoned towards a steel girder that lay on the ground nearby. In an instant, a pillar came from under the girder and launched it in the air. As it fell to him, Khamsin caught it and, using the momentum, spun it around gracefully before ramming it into Ziz's chest.

A fatally wounded Ziz stopped struggling. "I admit defeat Behemoth," he said, then coughed. "Now only you and Leviathan remain. He's hiding in the sunken city of Atlantis, protecting a very special Hougu that many believe is lost. It's called the…"

But before he could finish, he died, and his body burned away.

"Farewell brother," Behemoth said.

SnSnSnS

"Greetings my prey," said the evil vampire-like Crimson Lord that stood before Kazumi, Lamies and the others. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Bloodhunter of Heads, Vlad."

Lamies pushed the humans behind him. "When you see a chance, run for it," he said. "Then I'll try to hold him off the best I can."

"He seems pretty dangerous, are you sure you'll be alright?" Chigusa asked concernedly.

Lamies nodded. "Don't worry about me," he said. "Just get these children and your infant to safety."

"Today, Corpse Collector you shall become a corpse yourself," Vlad said. "I promise you, your death will be painful."

He turned to the humans. "I will enjoy dining on your Existence," he said wickedly.

"Leave them out of this!" Lamies said as he lifted up his hand and cast a spell. The weapons that Kazumi and the others had been using to defend themselves with suddenly came to life and attacked the Bloodhunter.

Vlad unflinchingly struck down each and every one of the animated objects with his red, long bladed spear.

"Is that all?" he said.

"Not yet," Lamies said as he summoned white orbs of light around himself. With a single gesture he released the balls upon his enemy.

Vlad transformed and solidified the black mist around him and turned it into a shield. With this, he defended against the attack then turned it back into a dark cloud afterward.

"It's hopeless," he said. "I am of a much higher class than you, Crimson Denizen, and have two battle Hougus." He referred to the spear and the shape changing black mist.

"Get ready to run," Lamies whispered to those behind him. "I'll try blinding him."

He lifted his hand and aimed a bright flash of light at his enemy's eyes. As soon as he did this, Kazumi, Eita, Ogata and Chigusa, who was carrying Yumiko tightly, tried to run past the Crimson Lord's side.

Kazumi, who was at the lead, suddenly tripped. She looked down to see her foot caught in a rope-like object coming from Vlad's dark mist. She was not the only one who had been snared, the others behind her were in the same boat.

"So predictable," Vlad said. "And don't struggle, anything created by my mist is unbreakable."

"But even that should have it's limits," Lamies said.

An explosion from behind caught the Crimson Lord at unawares and blasted him forward. Lamies had set up a large ball of light behind him in the short moment that he wasn't paying attention.

The Denizen sidestepped as the Bloodhunter flew into the store behind him. As this happened, the humans were liberated from their bonds. They did not flee yet, however, as they did not want to abandon Lamies.

An evil laugh came from the place Vlad had crashed into.

"Very clever," the Crimson Lord said. He was completely unscathed. "Perhaps now I should start taking this a little more seriously."

With blinding speed, he lunged forward at Lamies. The old man knew that he wouldn't be able to evade such a quick attack, but he still did something unexpected.

Right before the blade connected, he ejected a cute and beautiful young looking girl from his back. In appearance she seemed twelve to sixteen years old. Her lavender hair was short, almost like a boy's. She wore a sky blue dress over her body. And she had almost soulless viridian eyes.

"Lamies!" the girl shrieked as the old man was impaled by the spear. The long blade protruded from his back.

"It seems I won't be getting my wish," he said to her weakly over his shoulder. "But I hope you still get yours."

Lamies closed his eyes and burned away in death, but with a somewhat peaceful smile on his face. The girl fell on her knees and grieved.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going to die next," Vlad said, standing over her. He brought his spear down on her, but it didn't kill her.

The girl had made a great elastic bubble come out of thin air and caught the blade, preventing it from going any further.

She looked up at her enemy with a furious look on her face. "No," she said.

"Who are you?" Kazumi asked.

The girl glanced back at her and answered.

"The Spiral Organ, Leanan-sidhe," she said. "The _real_ Crimson Denizen in Lamies."

SnSnSnS

Keisaku ducked the huge axe blade of his enemy, and then jumped aside as the large metal ball on the other side of his foe's weapon made a small crater in the ground where he once stood. Due to his size, the Mighty Tremor was somewhat slower than his opponent. However, it would only take one hit from him to end the whole fight, and both knew it.

"Stop moving!" Goliath growled.

"As if I'd do that!" Keisaku replied as he jumped over a low sweep from the axe.

"Face it, without using Trigger Happy, you can't even hurt me," Goliath said.

"Wanna bet?" Keisaku said.

As Goliath brought down the mace end of his weapon, Keisaku took a dive between the Crimson Lord's legs and stabbed with his scimitar. Goliath winced in pain. As he knelt down weakly, Keisaku got up behind him and slashed at his exposed back several times.

Goliath roared angrily as he spun around and swung with the mace end. Keisaku narrowly avoided getting splattered by ducking. The mace whooshed by his head.

Goliath brought down the axe head on Keisaku in a chop. The boy barely managed to jump aside. The axe head embedded itself in the street. Keisaku tried to hack it off with his sword, but it did no good.

Goliath laughed mockingly as he loosened the blade from the ground. "Nice try, but that little butter knife isn't even sharp enough to scratch this pole," he said.

"Not sharp enough, huh?" Keisaku said. He took out one of Marcosias' bookmarks and infused it with his chi. His spiritual energy converted into Power of Existence and a spell insignia orbited the bookmark.

Keisaku stroked the blade of his scimitar once with the bookmark then cast the latter away. The cutting edge of the sword gleamed with a purple light.

Goliath wasn't sure what he was up to, but he didn't want to give his enemy a chance to put his plan to action. He came at Keisaku and chopped with his axe. Keisaku sidestepped it again and slashed at the pole again. This time, the shaft was cut more than halfway, although Goliath didn't seem to notice it.

The Crimson Lord lifted up the axe again. Spinning around 360 degrees, he swung the blade. The force was enough to break the shaft and send the axe head soaring off like a discus, a discus that almost killed Keisaku had he not crouched in time.

"You damaged my weapon!?" Goliath exclaimed. "Oh, you are beyond doomed. If it weren't for that bookmark Beol Peol told me about, I'd have eaten you up long ago. But at least I can have the satisfaction of GRINDING YOUR BONES TO DUST!" he roared as he smashed the mace on the ground. Keisaku narrowly avoided death once again by rolling to one side.

Keisaku staggered from the small earthquake the mace had generated. He ran as the furious Crimson Lord flailed around with his mace.

"C'mon dammit, think!" Keisaku told himself. "If I get killed this quickly, then I'd have been nothing to Margery. C'mon, c'mon!"

An idea soon hit him. With a smirk, he lured the Crimson Lord to the front of a building.

Goliath stomped on the ground, causing the ground to shake. But Keisaku saw this coming. He had channeled chi into his legs and jumped. Because of this, he was unaffected. But he was still in the danger zone.

While he was still in midair, Goliath swung the mace at him. Keisaku, on sheer impulse, kicked at the building behind him. Since he was not yet able to channel his spiritual energy for only a second, his legs were still strengthened by his chi. This allowed him to—accidentally—jump over Goliath.

Goliath's mace hit the building instead of Keisaku. The Crimson Lord was about to spin around to kill his enemy with the momentum of his mace, but suddenly, rubble from the severely damaged building fell and stunned him.

"Lucky!" Keisaku said. When the wall had finished collapsing, Keisaku hopped onto a rock that rolled off the giant's back and climbed up to his head. He began bashing his thick skull with his scimitar.

"Stop that!" Goliath said as he tried to reach over his shoulder to grab him. Keisaku simply jumped off.

"Time to show you why I should be feared!" Keisaku said as he dove under Goliath's legs again. This time, he slashed at the giant's leg while diving and leaped out from behind as soon as possible.

Goliath flinched from the attack, and Keisaku quickly took out another bookmark, a similar type from the one he had used earlier, and enhanced the power of his blade. He ran up his enemy's back and stood on his shoulders.

Before Goliath could stop him, Keisaku plunged his scimitar deep into his skull. As the Crimson Lord collapsed and burst into flame, Keisaku hopped off, rolling on the ground upon landing.

"Man, that felt like a boss fight," he said.

SnSnSnS

Hecate was flung into a wall three storeys above the ground. Before hitting the pavement, Hecate recovered and levitated. She looked back at her main opponent, the Witch of Bal Masque, Isis.

The Witch aimed her wand at the Priestess.

"Ra!" she yelled. Several jets of flame came out of her wand's head and closed in on her target.

"Aster," Hecate said in response. Her beams of energy intercepted the flames. However, this caused a violent explosion around her.

The Priestess was burnt, but thanks to her mantle, which she wrapped herself with, the damage wasn't severe. She was, however, sweating a lot and was breathing heavily.

When the flames and smoke cleared, Hecate saw that the Witch was completely unaffected. Fecor had shielded her with his Magnesia.

"What happened Priestess?" the Witch said. "I used to respect you, but look at yourself now. Ever since you've left Sereiden you have weakened. That Mystes of the Reiji Maigo did this to you. Because of him you can no longer reach your full potential."

"That's a lie," Hecate replied. Her hair turned back from green to cyan. And in an instant, she suddenly wore her full Priestess garb, including her wide white hat, inner clothing and black stockings. Her appearance had now completely reverted back to the way it was before her departure from Sereiden and Bal Masque.

The Witch felt a little astonished as the Priestess summoned dragons of blue flame from her body. She knew that the Priestess was not going to hold back.

SnSnSnS

"Yuji… please come," Shana said weakly.

The Flame Haze was at a corner, surrounded by Rinne. Without a weapon, she was almost no match for the many Rinne. She was wounded and hurt, and was too weak to even get up. Alastor was still in the process of healing her with his Flame of Purification, although it wouldn't do much good if she was killed before it was complete.

"Yu…ji," Shana mumbled.

"Hang on Shana," Alastor said. He himself, however, was also losing hope.

Before the Rinne around her could finish her off, she heard a voice that gave her much joy and relief.

"ASTER!" it cried loudly.

Many beams of silver light rained from the sky and wiped out most of the Rinne. A boy rushed in front of Shana. It was none other than the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, Sakai Yuji.

"Yuji!" Shana said, suddenly regaining her strength.

Yuji looked at her. He saw the wounds that had been inflicted upon her. Then he looked back at his enemies.

"How dare you do this to Shana!" he said. His hair turned white, although it was pitch black near the roots, his crimson eyes burned more brightly, and the snakes on his hands shone like the sun. Black and silver flames emanated from his body. "I'll protect her. I'll destroy you all!"

"Yuji?" Shana said with a worried tone.

Yuji tried to summon Blutsauger, but, like the Nietono Shana, it was pulled to the ground as soon as it came out.

"So this is how you beat Shana," he said. "It'll take a lot more than that to take me down!"

Tapping deep into the power of the Snake of the Festival, he created a silver claymore in each hand out of thin air. Because these were not Hougus, they were unaffected by the spell placed on the area.

In just a few moments, every single Rinne was slaughtered by these two blades, wielded by an unstoppable killing machine.

Shana watched him with a mixture of fear, surprise and confusion.

Romulus was watching the Demon Mystes closely as well. He turned to Orgue.

"Shall I engage him in a duel?" he asked.

"Only if you vant to commit suicide," Orgue replied.

Romulus approached Yuji, despite the obvious difference in power.

"Sakai Yuji, I…" he was about to say, but Yuji suddenly lunged at him with an astonishing burst of speed. Romulus tried to parry the two claymores with his broadsword, but he found it extremely difficult.

With great power, Yuji smashed Romulus' broadsword at the hilt. The Crimson Lord didn't even have the time to be frightened when Yuji kicked him so hard that he flew up in the air.

As he soared up, Yuji put the two claymores together. They first transformed into a silver fire then merged together to create a huge sword as big as Blutsauger. With one hand, he hurled this and hit Romulus in the air.

The next second, Yuji jumped at him and retrieved his weapon. With a kick, he sent the Crimson Lord back down to earth.

The Demon Mystes transformed the sword in his hand into a long broad bladed spear. The Crimson Lord below him was too weak to even open his eyes. Yuji came down on him in a divebomb and ran him through with the silver spear. Romulus burned away immediately.

Yuji then turned to Orgue, who was trying to sneak away.

"You!" Yuji yelled angrily.

His right hand transformed into a silver serpent. When Orgue tried to run the snake simply lunged and caught him by the collar before flinging him into a wall.

Yuji approached the Fortune's Favorite, who was now in immediate hopelessness and despair. He was now so afraid of the Demon Mystes that he couldn't even look at him.

The silver serpent raised its head, ready to deliver the final blow. But before it could, Shana suddenly embraced Yuji from behind. The girl was crying.

"Stop it Yuji," she said. "This isn't like you. It's like you've become a different person. Please, turn back to normal."

As she spoke, the silver serpent vanished into his hand. His hair and eyes turned back to their original colors. Even his gloves stopped glowing.

Orgue took this chance to flee.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Shana," Yuji apologized.

SnSnSnS

On the walls of Sereiden, Beol Peol watched the battles that took place.

"They're all even stronger than I expected," she said. "Although it seems some of them are still having a tough time."

"Still letting your underlings do the dirty work I see," said a familiar male voice. It was nothing less than the former General of Bal Masque, Thousand Changes Sydonay, who stood on top of a building nearby, right next to the pool of Power of Existence that had powered the palace. "It's been a while, Judge of Paradoxes."

"Thousand Changes," Beol Peol said as she flew down to meet him, "do you want to die?"

* * *

**Note: **Every war must have its casualties, for both sides.

**Note: **Yes, Spiral Organ is in fact, a girl. This is from the novels. I'll give my own version of an explanation later on.


	49. MoW: Reason to Fight

Thanks for the support and comments. Please review.

**Note:** Sorry for the inconsistency in Orgue's class in the previous chapters. To make it clear, he is a Crimson Lord, albeit a weak one that has strong spells and Hougus.

* * *

**Chapter 49: **Maelstrom of Warfare (part 3): Reason to Fight

Yuji sat down next to a badly hurt Shana lying on the street. He had one comforting hand on hers, and the other on Alastor's vessel. The Flame of Heaven was using the Power of Existence Yuji was passing onto him to heal the Flame Haze.

"Thank you for lending some of your Power of Existence," Alastor said.

"Don't mention it, I still would have done it even if I didn't have near-bottomless energy," Yuji replied. He looked down at his own hand. "Who would have thought that I could grow to be so powerful? But how did this happen so suddenly? Shana?"

"Konoe and I will explain later," Shana said bluntly.

"Why not now? This could be important," Yuji said.

Shana frowned and sat up.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Ow!"

She winced in pain.

"Stop moving!" Alastor said. "Your wounds still haven't fully healed."

Shana calmed down. "Hey Yuji, do you know where the others are?" she asked.

"Honestly, I only know where Konoe-san is. She's at the city square miles away from here," Yuji answered. "As soon as you're fully healed we'll be going to rescue her. I just hope we can make it in time."

"What about the rest?" Alastor asked. "The humans should be having a very difficult time. I doubt they would even survive."

Yuji held his head high. "Don't underestimate any of our friends," he said. "They're all more capable than you think."

Shana was now fully healed. The Mystes helped her onto her feet and handed back her katana, the Nietono Shana.

"But I'm still worried about Konoe-san," Yuji said. "As far as I can tell, Bal Masque is focusing on her, you and me. Probably because we're the biggest threats to them, or something else."

"Then let's go," Shana said as she summoned her wings of flame.

"Right," Yuji said as he and the Flame Haze took to the air.

SnSnSnS

"_Sound of music, sound of song,_

_Toll the bell, ring the gong!"_

Margery stood on top of a building with Marcosias in hand. She was cycling through various seeking spells, but they were all jammed by some force of Bal Masque's.

"Damn, that's the fourth spell already," Margery said.

She was about to try another when she felt the presence of a low-level Crimson Lord. She looked down to see Orgue on the street. He had randomly teleported himself in an attempt to escape the wrath of the berserk Demon Mystes known as Yuji.

"Hey, isn't that the guy Keisaku's after?" Marcosias pointed out.

Margery grinned. "What are you thinking?" Marcosias asked.

"What if I can kill him before Keisaku?" Margery said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Marcosias said, but the Chanter of Elegies ignored him and jumped down, transforming into a large purple werewolf in midflight.

She landed right in front of the Fortune's Favorite, who jumped in surprise.

"The Chanter of Elegies Margery Daw, how unexpected," Orgue said, desperately trying to look unafraid. He reached into his suit and pulled out his rapier, Silk Lightning. "First that insane monster of a Mystes, and now you. What horrible timing!"

A bolt of electricity came at Margery from the blade. The Chanter of Elegies jumped back to avoid the attack.

"Magnum Opus!" Orgue said, casting an Unrestricted Method over the area.

"Prepare to die, Chanter of Elegies!" he said as he threw several black seeds on the ground in front of him. These seeds turned into giant Rinne made of vines. Orgue also pulled out his pistol.

"Hmph," Margery smirked. "Not bad for such a weak Crimson Lord. This'll be interesting."

"Die!" Orgue yelled as he shot at her. Margery sensed the Killing Intent as he pulled the trigger and dodged the shot. The Rinne came at her.

"_Brink of dawn, sun of dusk,_

_Shine the rays, scar the land!"_

In her paws she created a large ball of flame and threw it. It killed the first two Rinne on impact.

She sensed a strong Killing Intent again as she heard a gunshot. She narrowly dodged another attack from Orgue's pistol.

"Damn that thing's annoying," Margery said.

"_Crumble deep, rock, earth, stone,_

_Fall into the darkness of the abyss!"_

She slammed her paws on the street with force multiplied by the power of her spell. The pavement cracked and erupted in purple flame, killing several more Rinne.

Orgue still had more Rinne-creating seeds to spare, however. More of these were tossed onto the ground and instantly materialized.

"Surround her," Orgue commanded. "Make sure she has no place to dodge or run."

He aimed his pistol and fired again. Margery grabbed a random object and deflected the shot. She then threw it at Orgue, who jumped away and landed on top of a stoplight with perfect balance.

"Damn, I may be in for it this time," Margery said.

SnSnSnS

After slaying the Mighty Tremor Goliath, Keisaku sat down on a rock that had been once been part of the building that was damaged during his duel. He knew that running around the city aimlessly would be useless, so he tried to think of a way to find his comrades.

He browsed through the bookmarks Marcosias had given him, hoping that one of them could be used to find his teammates. It was no good.

"Man, if only I had the Destiny Binder," he sighed. "The Hougu that would have helped the most in this situation just had to be left behind at the mansion."

He cycled through the bookmarks again.

"Stupid Marco, you should have given me at least one tracking spell," he said. "If I could have that right now, I won't even mind giving the rest back."

He lay back and rested. "Giving the rest back," he mumbled.

He sprang up. "Duh!" he said as he hit himself on the head. "Of course, if I send one of these bookmarks back to their creator, it could lead me to Margery-san."

He picked out the weakest and least likely to be used bookmark, then raised it.

"Marco, you can take this back," he said. The bookmark immediately acknowledged that it didn't need to be with him anymore and flew off, heading to where the vessel of the Claws and Fangs of Violation would be.

Keisaku hurriedly followed behind.

SnSnSnS

Orbs of energy hit black mist as Leanan-sidhe and Vlad battled each other. Neither stopped until either one was destroyed. Kazumi and the others continued to watch them from the side.

"Do you think she can manage on her own?" Chigusa asked Kazumi.

"From what I've heard from Alastor once, even though the Spiral Organ is a Crimson Denizen, her powers are closely on par with a Crimson Lord's like Vlad," Kazumi answered. "Not only that, she's also said to be a wizard of Unrestricted Methods."

Leanan-sidhe threw a fireball at Vlad. The Crimson Lord caught it in his teeth, however, and instead of hurting him, it strengthened him. He transferred the power into his spear and thrust it. A red dart of pure fire came at the Denizen, who hastily constructed a barrier in the nick of time.

"If she can take care of herself, then don't you think we should be running now?" Ogata said.

"We can't just leave her behind, and besides, we'll need some help against any other enemies out there," Eita said.

Despite not being so used to fighting, she still continued to duel with her vessel's killer. She transformed the barrier in front of her into a ring of fire that moved and surrounded Vlad, but he easily shielded himself with his black mist. It absorbed the fire then channeled the Power of Existence used into his red spear. Vlad swept its blade, throwing a blood red arc of flame at his opponent. Leanan-sidhe created a bigger barrier to deflect it.

"Then I say we should help her," Chigusa said.

"But what can we do? We can't fight," Ogata said.

"Yu-chan told me that he was the same on his first battle against an extremely dangerous enemy, but he and Shana still won by working together," Chigusa said. "I'm sure we'll come up with something."

It was Vlad's turn to take the offensive. He turned the black mist around him into various shields, each of them was very sharp at the edge.

"Face it girl," he said before making his move, "you are simply no match for me. I can absorb Power of Existence, I have an extremely flexible defense that is almost as good as the New General's Magnesia, and a weapon Hougu that never misses in any kind of attack. Despair and die!"

He hurled the shields around him at his enemy. Leanan-sidhe, who was now troubled with doubt, reacted by thrusting her palms forward. A shockwave stopped the attack.

The shockwave, however, also shattered any glass in it path, including that of a window next to Kazumi's group. As the wave passed by and the glass broke over them, the humans held on to each other tightly, trying to shield those closest to them from harm.

Eita was the only one who was hurt, glass had wounded him as he tried to shield Ogata.

Kazumi still had a first-aid kit in a back pack she wore. Wilhelmina had told her to always wear it during a battle in case there was an emergency. The team's chief medic quickly treated his wound.

Leanan-sidhe watched them. Before her, Vlad laughed insultingly.

"See? You are pathetic little madam," he said. "Even if you have managed to last this long, you won't be able to keep this up forever. And now look at what happened to your friends. Laughable!"

"Don't worry about us Leanan-chan," Chigusa said as Kazumi bandaged up Eita's wound. "We're alright. Just keep fighting, but not just to avenge Lamies-san, but so that his death will not be in vain. He said that he still wanted you to get your wish. So you have to live until that happens."

Leanan-sidhe smiled. "Is everyone in your family that wise?" she said.

"You talk too much!" Vlad said as he lunged at the mother.

But before he could get to her, Yumiko cried in Chigusa's arms. The shards of glass around her covered themselves in a rose madder flame and came at the Crimson Lord like a storm of arrows.

Vlad tried to shield himself against the much unexpected attack with his mist. He was even more surprised when they all penetrated his defense and cut into him.

"What?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Yumi-chan?" Chigusa said.

Kazumi was the fastest to recover, having seen much more surprising things. "Now's your chance!" she yelled to an astonished Leanan-sidhe.

The Denizen shook her head at her voice and snapped out of it. She shrouded the stunned Vlad with feathers of light. Before Vlad could react, these feathers exploded violently around him.

Vlad leaped out of the flames.

"How dare you!" he yelled at Leanan-sidhe.

He lunged at her, but the Spiral Organ was ready this time. At a range, she wrapped his spear with more feathers of light that exploded right before he could impale her.

Vlad was knocked back by the counterattack. As he recovered, he boiled with anger.

"Help me you fools! Aid your master!" he yelled into the sky.

The giant bat and man-rat Rinne returned. The former flew to their master's side while the latter surrounded Leanan-sidhe and the humans.

"Not good," Eita said. Ogata clutched onto him.

"Time to go kablooooiieee!" a strange voice shouted.

Missiles came from a distance and killed several Rinne in explosions.

"Oh no, not you," Vlad said with a tone carrying more embarrassment than fear.

"Yes me!" said a white man in a lab coat and shiny goggles. He had a crooked grin on his face. On his back were rockets, mounted on his shoulders where what seemed to be small missile packs, and in his hands were the triggers. Beside him was a round-ish robot with a "28" on its chest and a large minigun in each hand.

"It's time to bloooooooow stuff uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" the madman yelled excitedly as he charged in with his sidekick. "Let's jump into the fray, Dooooominoooooooooo!"

SnSnSnS

As the dragons of blue flame closed in on the Witch and Fecor, the latter quickly used Magnesia to ward them off. This action, however, left the two wide open.

Taking this chance, Hecate fired several Aster beams at them. Isis barely managed to intercept the beams with her flames of Ra. There was a violent explosion, but this time, Isis and Fecor were the ones to take damage.

Fecor retaliated with a stream of Magnesia particles. In response, Hecate tapped the air behind her with Trigon's butt before instantly teleporting out of harm. She appeared behind her opponents and aimed her staff.

"Aster," she said in a monotone.

Fecor blocked the beams she fired with his Magnesia. But, for him, something didn't seem right, even if he did feel Killing Intent in that attack.

Hecate chimed Trigon. In the place where she once was, a spell circle appeared. In the next moment, beams of light came from it and blasted both Isis and Fecor forward.

Fecor hastily pulled back the Magnesia in front of him to ensure that they don't take more damage. But it was a deadly mistake.

As he had removed the particles, Hecate fired another volley of energy beams. This time, both the General and the Witch took a direct hit, and at a close range.

A furious Isis was the first to retaliate. She used her flames of Ra, but Hecate just teleported away again. Fecor heard a chime to his right. He sent his Magnesia particles to crush the Priestess in that direction, but she teleported again.

"This is getting nowhere," Isis told Fecor. "Split up!"

The two went into separate directions. Every time they would attack, however, Hecate would just teleport away again after chiming her staff.

"Stop doing that!" Isis said as she tried to keep up with the Priestess. She too, was able to teleport, but not at the same instantaneous speed as her opponent, and she could not do it indefinitely either. She had been so busy perfecting the combat techniques she had learned by studying the Priestess that she had forgotten to improve on the less dangerous abilities.

"Hold still!" Isis said as she created serpent-like jackals of fire that matched Hecate's dragons. She sent these to go after her enemy, who was flying towards Fecor.

Fecor was surprised when Hecate, instead of using an Unrestricted Method like always, did the unexpected and came at him with the intentions of a melee attack. She had wrapped the head of her staff with an Unrestricted Method that easily parted Fecor's Magnesia. The New General received a very painful blow to the head that sent him flying straight towards Isis' flame jackals.

Isis quickly called off her jackals before they could harm her comrade. Fecor still kept on the same path and soon, he and the Witch were close to each other again.

Hecate chimed Trigon once more. A spell insignia in the form of a ring appeared from the places she had teleported from earlier. These rings surrounded the Witch and the New General from all angles, and they realized that Hecate's evasive maneuvers had all been part of a trap.

Fecor tried to use Magnesia, but for some reason, it didn't work. Beside him, the Witch laughed humorlessly.

"Creating a field that cancels out battle Unrestricted Methods," she said. "Very clever."

She raised her wand and dispelled the trap. She had, at least, mastered that.

Hecate aimed her staff and used Aster. Fecor and the Witch separated again. The former guarded himself against the attack with his Magnesia while Isis used a wave of fire as a shield.

"That's the Supreme Throne Hecate I know," the Witch said. "You were so powerful while you were still with us."

"Wrong, ever since I joined Yuji and Shana, I've become more powerful than ever," Hecate said. "Because I have finally found something that I would do anything to protect."

SnSnSnS

Margery Daw tore apart another giant plant Rinne with her claws then dodged a shot from Orgue. The Fortune's Favorite was sneering as he loaded his pistol with Power of Existence in preparation for another shot.

Margery swiped a Rinne in the face with her claw.

"Damn, this guy's just toying with me," Margery said. "Not a word Marco," she said before he could tell her "I told you so."

Two Rinne pounced from the sides and grabbed her arms. As she struggled, Orgue took aim and fired his pistol. Margery managed to break one of her paws free, but it still got hit.

Instead of killing her, however, the shot only destroyed her werewolf vessel. This meant that she was back in human form, with her transforming ability temporarily disabled.

"Strange," Orgue said. "I would have sworn that would kill you. But zen again, zis thing was never as complete as zat revolver. After I kill zat boy, I'll finally get ze perfect killing weapon."

"I won't let you touch a hair on Keisaku," Margery said as she opened Marcosias' Grimoire. But when she was about to start chanting, a bookmark came in out of nowhere and slipped itself in the vessel.

"This is?" Margery said with surprise.

"Speak of ze devil," Orgue said as a newcomer approached.

Keisaku came rushing in after the bookmark, roaring like a lion and brandishing the Morning Lune and Trigger Happy in either hand. The first Rinne he came upon died instantly, due to the canceling ability of his sword deactivating the spell which had brought it to life.

"Keisaku!" Margery said, with a tone of fear rather than relief. "Out of everyone, why did you have to be the one to come here?" she muttered.

"Orgue!" Keisaku yelled as he aimed his gun at the Fortune's Favorite. "Today, you die!"

"We'll just see about that," Orgue replied.

Keisaku pulled the trigger of his revolver. One of Orgue's Rinne, however came in front of him and shielded its master from the attack. It did not die, since only humans and Rinne were unaffected by the weapon.

The Rinne tried to smash Keisaku, who rolled to the side and stabbed at it. It vanished immediately after the counterattack.

While Keisaku was buy fighting the Rinne, Margery took her chance to attack. She created a purple fireball in her hands and threw it. Orgue saw it coming, however, and dodged the attack by flying.

"Pitiful," he said. "I expected more of you, Chanter of Elegies."

He aimed his pistol at her, but Keisaku had his eyes on Orgue the whole time while he was fighting. He could not get to Orgue, however, since he could not fly. Instead, he cut his way out of the Rinne and ran over to Margery.

As Orgue shot at the Chanter of Elegies, Keisaku tackled her and took the bullet in her place. It did not have any effect on him.

"Just what are you trying to do Margery-san?" Keisaku said angrily. "He's my prey, stay out of this!"

He looked at Orgue again, who was now back on ground level. An enormous amount of Killing Intent came from Keisaku as he prepared to charge.

Before he could come at him, however, a purple blur passed him from behind. Margery was racing ahead of the boy in her werewolf form, outmaneuvering every Rinne that came in her way.

"Margery! I said he was my prey!" Keisaku growled. "Stay away!"

"Sorry, but I just can't let you become a revenge-driven killer," Margery muttered.

Keisaku put away his revolver and took a bookmark from his pocket. It was the first combat bookmark Marcosias had given him, the one that allowed the nullifying ability of his Morning Lune to expand over an area. He put chi into it then touched his sword's blade with it. The action canceled out Orgue's earlier spell and killed all the Rinne, but it also removed Margery's werewolf vessel.

But Margery kept going. She rode on Marcosias, and her hands were transformed into claws of purple energy. Orgue tried to shoot at her, but she just parried with her claws.

"I said stay away!" Keisaku yelled as he infused another bookmark with chi. He threw it, but not at Orgue.

The bookmark exploded on Margery's back in purple fire. The Chanter of Elegies fell and skidded on the ground. As she tried to get up, Orgue trapped her in a cage of electricity.

"You really vant to kill me, don't you," Orgue said to Keisaku. "So much so that you even did that to your own comrade."

He grinned wickedly. "I like you child," he said. "Because of zat, I will honor your request for a duel."

Keisaku took Trigger Happy out again. With both Hougus in hand he growled.

"BRING IT ON!"

SnSnSnS

As the mad scientist came running in and began firing missiles in all directions, Kazumi hastily led the other humans in taking cover. They watched as many of the Rinne were wiped out by randomly aimed missiles. Beside the madman, his sidekick shook as it sprayed bullets in all directions.

"Shiny goggles, lab coat, nonsensical technology based weaponry, and a crazed crooked grin," Kazumi observed. "It's the Seeking Researcher Dantalion!"

"But what's he doing helping us?" Eita asked.

"I don't know, but it should be a good thing, right?" Kazumi said.

A missile exploded next to their hiding spot.

"Not if he doesn't improve on his aim," Ogata said.

Most of the Rinne were now wiped out. Leanan-sidhe was unhurt, since she had placed a barrier around herself. Vlad was still alive as well, thanks to his dark mist defense.

"Don't be such a nuisance!" Vlad said as he created a wall of blood red fire around himself and Leanan-sidhe. After this, he sent every Rinne he had left to fight Dantalion, who discarded his missile packs and took out a long drill and a chainsaw.

"Now we won't be interrupted anymore," Vlad said to Leanan-sidhe. "Prepare to meet your friend's fate."

He thrust his spear at the Spiral Organ, who created her own firewall to shield the attack.

_This isn't good, I'm using up too much Power of Existence_, Leanan-sidhe thought.

Kazumi figured the same thing. She tried to think of a way to help out.

She noticed several small holes in the dark mist that shrouded Vlad, as if it were a cloth blanket. This was the damage left by Yumiko's powers. But the mist was recovering fast, and the holes became smaller. Kazumi noticed one particularly large gap as well, but it was shrinking along with the others.

"Leanan-san, there's an exposed area on his right shoulder!" Kazumi said.

Leanan-sidhe noticed it now. "I see it," she said.

"Oh no you don't!" Vlad said. But before he could attack, Leanan-sidhe blinded him with a flash of light.

The Spiral Organ made her next move. She compressed Power of Existence into a tiny ball no bigger than a marble and sent it through the gap Kazumi had mentioned. When Vlad recovered from his stunned state, Leanan-sidhe set off the bomb.

Vlad's right arm was blown off in a forceful explosion of light. His dark mist was also dissolved from within, leaving him defenseless. His hand still clutched his spear, but when it hit the ground, it loosened its grip and the spear rolled to Leanan-sidhe's feet.

As Vlad clutched the hole where his arm had once been, Leanan-sidhe took up her enemy's weapon.

Vlad glared at his victorious opponent. "Damn you! Damn you! I'll kill you for that!" he growled. "I'll impale your head on a stake!"

He came at her bearing his fangs. Before he could dig into her white skin, he was knocked back by a shaft that came from the ground.

"It's not a good idea to pick on a lady," Khamsin said as he suddenly appeared by Leanan-sidhe with his hands in his pockets. "Especially if she is my old friend."

"How did you find me?" Leanan-sidhe asked.

"I saw your light show from a distance," Khamsin replied. He took the red spear from her. "Let me take care of the rest. After all, if you want to keep the peaceful life you have, you shouldn't have to stain your beautiful hands with death."

He impaled Vlad in the chest with his own spear. The Bloodhunter of Heads dissolved in blood red fire as he died.

As Kazumi and the others came out of their hiding place, Khamsin looked over to Dantalion, who had just finished killing all of Vlad's Rinne.

"What's he doing here?" the Flame Haze asked passively.

SnSnSnS

Sydonay crashed right into a building. He had been in chimera form and was using his halberd, the Shintetu Nyoi. Despite normally being stronger than his opponent, the Judge of Paradoxes Beol Peol, had the upper hand. She was constantly being fueled by the Power of Existence from Sereiden, multiplying her power tenfold.

Sydonay transformed into a three-headed dragon as he came out of the ruined building. He tried to chomp and bite at Beol Peol, but the power from Sereiden also made her faster. She easily evaded each of Sydonay's attacks.

"Why so slow suddenly Thousand Changes?" Beol Peol mocked. When her enemy's three heads came together to attack at once, she threw one end of her chain, which extended to a great length as it was also fueled by Sereiden. The chain wrapped around Sydonay's three heads and pulled them together. The Judge of Paradoxes began to strangle him.

Sydonay reacted immediately and quickly transformed into a fly. The chain went limp, and as Beol Peol retracted it, Sydonay transformed again. He took the form of a giant minotaur and charged at Beol Peol with his horns pointed forward.

Beol Peol dodged the attack, but failed to evade the next. Sydonay had followed through with a slash from his halberd and struck Beol Peol in the stomach.

The Judge of Paradoxes backed away hastily. She began healing herself and raised her hand. With a loud voice she yelled a command.

"Fire!"

Many fireballs came from Sereiden and homed in on Sydonay, who transformed into a giant turtle as big as a truck. The fireballs barely did any damage to him as he hid in his thick shell.

Fully healed, Beol Peol hit the buildings around her with the weighted end of her chain. She hit the rubble that fell with the same chain and sent them flying at her enemy.

Sydonay changed into a triceratops and charged. In his mouth he carried his halberd. He still kept going as the rocks that hit him shattered on his extremely hard skull.

Beol Peol took to the air before Sydonay could reach her. When she did, the Thousand Changes shapeshifted into his iconic chimera form and flew after her.

"You still fight as good as ever I see," Beol Peol said.

"You too," Sydonay replied. "You're still a dirty player like always."

He breathed fire at her. Beol Peol spun her chain around rapidly and shielded herself from the attack. When the fire stopped, she threw the weighted end of her chain, but Sydonay parried it.

With his halberd, Sydonay slashed at Beol Peol, who blocked with her chain. She tried to wrap the chain around the blade in an attempt to get it away, but Sydonay shrank it and pulled it out, then turned it back to his size.

"_Judge of Paradoxes, we need _help," a voice said through an earring she wore. It was a device that allowed her to communicate with her subordinates, and worked like Margery's contacting bookmarks.

"What is it? I'm a little busy here," Beol Peol responded.

"_The Priestess, she's proving to be too much of a match to us_," Isis said through the earring. "_If the three of us can take on her at once as the New Trinity, she won't stand a chance."_

Beol Peol sighed. "Alright, I'll be right there," she said.

"Hello? Did you forget about me?" Sydonay said.

"Of course not," Beol Peol said calmly. "But I have to be somewhere else now, so I'll make this quick."

She used her earring to contact the snipers and artillerymen on the walls of Sereiden. "Hit the Thousand Changes with all you've got," she said.

A volley of many different colored fireballs came out of the flying palace and flew at the former General. They exploded on him all at once.

When the smoke cleared, Thousand Changes was gone, and his presence could not longer be felt. With a smirk, Beol Peol took off to help Isis and Fecor.

Little did she know that a cockroach came out of the heap of rubble from where Sydonay had been targeted.

_I hope she fell for it,_ the creature thought. It looked up at the floating palace of Sereiden. _Judge of Paradoxes, don't think that you're the only one who can come up with a clever, sneaky plot._

SnSnSnS

"Keisaku, don't do this!" Margery screamed. She held the bars of her cage, but it shocked her.

"Shut up!" both Keisaku and Orgue yelled in unison.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die!" Keisaku said with a near-homicidal look on his face.

The two came at each other. As Keisaku ran, he fired Trigger Happy at his enemy, who dodged as he came closer. Orgue also attacked Keisaku as he came; he shot bolts of electricity from his rapier. These bolts were parried by Keisaku's blade.

Keisaku had used up all his rounds when he and his enemy were close enough for melee combat. The two blades connected, and their wielders slashed, parried and lunged like they never have before. Their moves were quick and furious. Their eyes burned with a passion for battle. And neither quailed even when the other's blade narrowly delivered a lethal blow.

"Those two are really enjoying this," Marcosias said. Margery didn't even seem to hear him. She was so absorbed in watching Keisaku's duel with worry and concern.

Orgue jumped back and rose fifteen feet into the air. As he charged up a fireball in his left hand, Keisaku pulled out a bookmark and used it to convert his chi into Power of Existence, which he transferred into Trigger Happy. The revolver loaded up to four rounds.

Orgue threw the fireball but Keisaku easily avoided it. The boy fired at Orgue, who flew backwards until he was close to the outer wall of a building. Keisaku dashed towards him and, channeling chi into his feet, ran up the wall under his enemy. As he climbed, he fired another shot that narrowly grazed Orgue's suit.

As Keisaku neared the limit of his wall run, Orgue released another lighting bolt. the attack hit concrete and glass, however, as Keisaku jumped off the wall in the nick of time. The Morning Lune and Silk Lightning locked blades as Keisaku's weight brought them down to earth.

The two lay down on the ground for a while due to the impact. Fortunately for Keisaku, his enemy was under him and had taken most of the fall. Using his chi to recover, Keisaku jumped back onto his feet.

Orgue also stood up and almost immediately the two went back to fighting with their swords. But this time, Keisaku channeled chi throughout his body, enhancing his speed and reflexes. And he attacked ferociously, with each of his blows fueled by rage.

Orgue's Silk Lightning could not withstand the fierce assault, as it was designed for swift kills. It's blade eventually snapped. As it did, Orgue kicked at Keisaku, knocking him down.

The defenseless Crimson Lord ran over to Margery and her cage and drew his pistol. He aimed it at the Chanter of Elegies, but as he did, Keisaku blasted the pistol to splinters with his own gun.

Keisaku dashed and kicked at his surprised enemy with brutal force strengthened by his anger. Orgue fell on the pavement, and Keisaku put the cold barrel of his gun on his head.

Orgue chuckled darkly. "Looks like you finally get to have your revenge, huh?" he said.

Keisaku should have been glad to end it there and then, but for some reason, he hesitated to pull the trigger. Beside him, Margery watched anxiously from inside her cage. She didn't speak, for there were no words for her to say, but her presence alone was enough.

Is this what Keisaku really wanted? He finally has the chance to avenge his father, a father who had estranged him long before. He had trained hard day and night for this day, at the price of his own happiness, as well as that of the one closest to him.

He realized that the thirst for revenge had driven him far, to the point that he had almost killed the person closest to his heart. He had almost killed the very person who he had sworn to protect. The person who had just risked her life trying to save him from being consumed by hate.

Keisaku lowered his gun. "It's not worth it," he said. Orgue looked up. "I won't forgive you for what you did, but I won't just destroy you like this."

He turned his back on him. "Go now, before I change my mind," he said. "But remember that the next time we meet, I'll make sure that you never do anything to hurt anyone ever again."

But Orgue did not run. His defeat and sudden mercy by a lesser being quickly turned humiliation into hate. The Fortune's Favorite rose to his feet and leaped at Keisaku in an attempt to eat him.

"Look out!" Margery screamed.

Keisaku had seen it coming. He whirled around and fired Trigger Happy. The shot went right between Orgue's eyes at point-blank range. As the head was blown apart, the rest of his body turned to flames.

"Good riddance," Keisaku said.

He turned to Margery. He tapped the electric cage that confined her with the blade of his scimitar and released her.

As soon as the Chanter of Elegies was free, Keisaku collapsed. He had used up almost all of his spiritual energy in the duel, and he was exhausted.

But he did not hit the ground. As he fell, Margery Daw caught him and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry Margery-san," Keisaku said weakly. His eyes began to close.

Margery just hugged him warmly. "It's alright, I forgive you," she said.


	50. MoW: Reunion of the Trinity

Here ends the Maelstrom of Warfare sub-arc. But there's still more to come. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 50: **Maelstrom of Warfare (final part): Reunion of the Trinity

When Beol Peol arrived at the city square, she was greeted by beams of pure energy. She spun her chain around in front of her to block the attack. Before her, Hecate levitated. She was surrounded in a triangle with Beol Peol, Isis and Fecor at the points. The latter two were covered in burn marks and bruises.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Beol Peol said calmly.

"_She _happened to us!" Isis yelled, pointing at the composed Hecate.

"But now that you're here, there's no way we can lose," Fecor said.

"Indeed," Beol Peol said. "Are you ready for pain, Supreme Throne Hecate?"

"I will never let you win Beol Peol!" Hecate replied. She teleported herself out of her enemies' formation.

But she was not out of danger. As soon as she was away, she was surrounded by Magnesia particles. Some of these heavy particles clung onto her, preventing her from instantly teleporting. She noticed that Beol Peol was using her tactics while channeling Power of Existence from Sereiden into her allies, healing them fully.

She realized then that she was in deep trouble.

Before she could use her dragons of blue flame, Fecor dispersed the particles. As soon as he did, Beol Peol struck the Priestess with the heavy end of her chain and sent her flying into a wall. As Hecate tried to recover, Isis blasted her with her flames of Ra.

A weakened Hecate fell towards the ground with a tail of smoke. Her eyes closed as she began to lose consciousness.

"Yu...ji," she muttered softly.

"Konoe-san!" said a young male voice.

A figure zoomed past the New Trinity at the speed of sound and caught the falling girl before she hit the ground. The shockwaves in his wake shattered the glass windows nearby and flipped over cars and other various objects on the street.

"Yuji," Hecate said as she opened her eyes. Her hero carried her in his arms.

"You don't have to fight alone," Yuji said comfortingly. "Shana and I are here now. Sorry it took so long."

As Yuji had been busy rescuing Hecate, Shana came in after him like a fiery meteor headed at Beol Peol. Fecor used his Magnesia to keep her away, but his defense would not hold for long, as the fiery girl slowly cut through the heavy particles.

Beol Peol turned back to Yuji and Hecate. The Mystes suddenly locked lips with the girl in his arms, causing her to blush deeply. His real intention though, was to transfer enough Power of Existence to keep the Priestess alive for a long battle.

Shana's flame burned many times hotter, and she quickly came closer to breaking Fecor's guard, as if in a hurry to dispatch him. As she neared, she growled furiously. Meanwhile, Beol Peol and Isis tried to attack Yuji and Hecate. Isis tried using Ra first, but her flames were unconsciously deflected by Yuji's Anti-Flame Ring.

As Yuji parted his mouth from Hecate's, Beol Peol threw her chain. Yuji countered by summoning several silver chains from his back to protect himself and Hecate.

With Hecate healed, Yuji turned to his enemies and let go of her. The Priestess managed to fly again. Her cheeks were still rosy red, and she was close to forgetting that they were in a battle.

"Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, Sakai Yuji," Beol Peol said. "We meet again."

"Beol Peol, I won't let you hurt Konoe-san or Shana ever again," Yuji declared.

"Priestess, let's end the contest here and now," Isis challenged. Hecate snapped out of her trance.

"Very well Witch," she agreed.

With a slash of explosive flame accompanied by a roar, Shana busted through Fecor's Magnesia. The force of the shock blew Fecor back. The New General and the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter had already acknowledged each other as opponents.

The two teams split up in separate directions, each of them fighting their respective enemy. Hecate and Isis shot at each other with their usual spells, Aster and Ra, firing them like machine guns. As their targets evaded, the buildings behind them became like Swiss cheese. Occasionally, either one let out a storm of energy or fire, and the other responded in like.

Yuji tried to conserve as much positive Power of Existence as possible, since he now had less than half of it left. So he fought using the negative polarity, which also allowed him to fly. He also tried to use Blutsauger and his ice powers as much as possible.

He slashed at Beol Peol, who dodged with relative ease. She was still supported by Sereiden's power, and now, so were Isis and Fecor. But that did not mean that they could defeat their three foes easily.

Yuji extended his hand and tried to freeze the Strategist, but she flew back and spun her chain like a fan. The cold air almost froze Yuji, had he not used his silver flame for a short moment.

Fecor tried to crush Shana with a large block borne from Magnesia, but the Flame Haze managed to fly out of its range. She flew straight at Fecor, who turned the block into a thick ring of particles in an attempt to block her next attack.

Shana activated her Bakahatsu Ken Unrestricted Method to extend the length of her blade before hacking at the New General. The particles managed to protect Fecor from the blade, but not for long.

Shana allowed her flame to go wild and unleashed a nova of hot fire. This fire blasted back Fecor's particles for a short moment. That moment was enough for Shana to make her move, however. As Fecor tried to recover, Shana slashed at him in the chest, leaving a nasty wound and burn on his upper body. The damage, unfortunately for Shana, was immediately repaired with the help of Sereiden's power.

As Shana attacked Fecor again with a loud roar, Yuji threw an icicle spike at Beol Peol, who easily bashed it with her chain. Following the attack, Yuji flew at her with Blutsauger charged with negative Power of Existence, knowing that the sword could do damage even if she parried it.

But Beol Peol didn't do as he had hoped; she opened the eye on her forehead widely as he came close and released a beam of focused energy. The unexpected attack blasted Yuji back, and he flew back even further after getting hit by the chain.

Hecate flew into the window of a building with Isis right behind her. As the Witch followed her in, Hecate turned over in flight while dodging obstacles and fired several Aster rays that focused into one beam. Isis responded in the same way with her own spell. The beams collided, and a powerful explosion resulted from it.

As the explosion tore through the building horizontally, Hecate maneuvered through the corridor of the floor she was on and came out through a window on the other side of the structure. Behind her, the building ripped in half and fell like a tree.

Isis had survived the blast. She had come out the way she came in after their spells had hit each other. Upon seeing each other again, the Priestess and the Witch continued their battle.

Yuji recovered just in time to dodge another eye-beam from Beol Peol. He flew by a wall of several connected buildings with Beol Peol in pursuit. Thinking quickly, Yuji stretched out his hand and created a wall of ice that protruded from a building's surface just a few meters away.

The Mystes ducked under the obstacle he had creating and hoped that Beol Peol would hit it instead. Unfortunately for him, the Judge of Paradoxes was quick to react, and smashed the wall with her chain. Using the momentum, she whirled around and threw the chain's weight at the Mystes, who dodged sidewards.

As he evaded the first attack, Beol Peol fired a beam from her third eye. Yuji managed to use the flat of Blutsauger to shield himself in time.

Beol Peol, Fecor and Isis regrouped. As they did, so did Yuji, Shana and Hecate.

"This is going nowhere," Isis said.

"Even with the power of Sereiden constantly healing us, these three are still too great a match," Fecor said.

"It's like this fight will just go on forever," Beol Peol said. "So let's use our secret weapon."

She contacted Sereiden and commanded a that volley be fired at the Mystes, Flame Haze and Crimson Lord in front of them, then fled.

A shower of hundreds of enormous fireballs and spears covered in fire, ice and electricity came from the flying palace and locked onto the three targets, who stayed right where they were.

"We won't be able to evade those," Alastor said.

"And my Aster can't intercept all of them," Hecate said.

"Can't we teleport?!" Shana asked.

"They will just home onto us no matter where we are," Hecate replied.

She felt a hand take hers. Another also held Shana's. Yuji had put away Blutsauger and faced the barrage bravely, holding onto the maidens beside him with each hand.

"Let's show Bal Masque what we're capable of doing while we're together," he said. The two girls understood.

As Yuji mixed his Power of Existence with them, Hecate raised her staff with her left and Shana raised her sword with her right. As the three cried out with one voice, they unleashed their combined power.

A great pillar of fire erupted from them, burning a crater into the earth and stabbing the sky. It was an aurora of red, blue, black and silver flames. And it was more than enough to protect the beings within it from the rain of missiles that closed in.

SnSnS

"Hey, what's that?" Johan said, seeing the bright shaft of burning light.

Wilhelmina smiled. "Those three have found each other again," she said.

She and Johan flew off in the direction of the burning beacon.

SnSnS

Kazumi and the others saw the pillar as well.

"That's probably Yuji-kun, Shana-chan and Fumina-chan," Kazumi said. She turned to Leanan-sidhe and Khamsin. "Can you get us there quickly?"

Khamsin raised the ground beneath them, turning it into a levitating platform. As he did, Eita noticed that Dantalion and Domino 28 had vanished while they had been distracted.

"Hey, where'd that Crimson Lord and the robot Rinne go?" he asked.

"We'll worry about him later," Khamsin said, completing his spell. "I'll let you take care of the rest, Leanan-sidhe."

SnSnS

Margery had just recovered most of Keisaku's energy with Marcosias' Flame of Purification when they too saw the light.

Keisaku smirked. "That showoff," he said before he and Margery mounted the Grimoire and took off at full speed.

SnSnSnS

As soon as the threat of Sereiden's missiles had passed, Yuji, Shana and Hecate dispersed the pillar of flame with a single mind. Beol Peol, Fecor and Isis returned and were annoyed to see that their enemies had survived.

"What does it take to get rid of you three?!" Isis yelled.

"That's our line!" Shana responded.

Beol Peol snapped her fingers. An group of Denizens and Rinne appeared behind them, both on the ground and in the air.

"No matter, we'll just beat them with numbers," she said.

"Now that won't be fair, would it?" a young male voice said.

"Johan!" Yuji said.

"Wilhelmina!" said Shana.

The Mystes and the Flame Haze joined their side.

"You can't start the party with out us either," said a mature female voice.

"Margery-san, Satou," Yuji greeted.

"Don't forget about us," said a girl when a great slab of pavement materialized out of thin air with a group riding on top of it.

"Kazumi-chan, mom, everyone!" Yuji said with a smile of relief.

"Who's that?" Shana said, pointing to Leanan-sidhe.

"That's the Spiral Organ's true form, Leanan-sidhe," Alastor answered. "I'm sure she will explain her appearance later."

"So you have your army back again, Mystes of the Reiji Maigo," Beol Peol said. "No matter, you'll all die in just a moment. I'm sure you won't be able to defend this many people with that same trick."

She contacted another strike from Sereiden.

A few moments passed, and nothing happened.

The Strategist's eyes widened. Something was wrong. Sereiden was no longer able to attack from a distance.

"What? Where's my Shower of Death?" the Judge of Paradoxes said before trying to command a volley again.

There was still nothing from the palace.

Beol Peol ripped off her contacting earring in frustration.

"What the hell happened?!" she screamed.

SnSnSnSnS

Earlier, while Yuji, Shana and Hecate had been fighting with Beol Peol, Fecor and Isis alone, Sydonay had snuck into the flying palace as a sparrow. He was not affected by the barrier that prevented high flying, since it, in fact, only affected targeted entities. And since he was presumed dead, he was no longer targeted.

The Thousand Changes, upon infiltration, attacked the turrets on top of Sereiden's walls, knowing that Beol Peol would use them as an unfair advantage. He came upon the snipers and artillerymen in chimera form, shocking them with his presence.

His assault was not easy, however. Many Wanderers had been guarding the palace, and attacked Sydonay as soon as they got the alert.

"Damn, that woman even expected something like this," Sydonay said to himself as he ran from the guards while killing the long-range attackers on the walls. He made destroying the latter as fast as possible his top priority because if he stayed too long, he would quickly be overwhelmed by the number of Denizens still within the palace itself.

A five-eyed beast Denizen with a three-bladed axe jumped in front of Sydonay, cutting him off from his intended path. With halberd in claw, the former General rushed at the Denizen and split him in half.

But there were more Denizens behind it. And soon, he found himself surrounded by enemies. As he picked up his downed enemy's axe with his other claw, he heard the leader of the artillerymen yell out an order.

"Fire all cannons!"

The artillerymen forced themselves to ignore Sydonay and let loose the full power of Sereiden's cannons and missiles. The entire barrage was headed towards the city square, where Yuji, Shana and, most importantly to the Thousand Changes, Hecate.

"No!" Sydonay yelled.

He was relieved when he saw the pillar of fire that protected the Priestess and the other two. But he still had to prevent another such attack from the palace.

He threw the axe in his left claw at the nearest enemy then breathed fire on the rest. Most survived the latter attack, but it was enough to stop them for a while. While they were stunned, Sydonay pushed through them and entered a door that led into the palace. As he entered, he shut the door and welded it shut with his fiery breath.

He made his way through the complex and made it out through another door that led to a major part of the wall. There, he killed many of the palace's artillerymen. But as he tried to make it to the another part of the wall, he was surrounded again.

Suddenly, a shower of a thousand explosive swords came out of nowhere and wiped out the entire artillery squadron on the other side of the wall. The next moment, another part of the wall met the same fate.

Sydonay transformed into a thick-scaled dragon and curled up into a ball as another shower annihilated the enemies around him. With the foes around him dead, Sydonay transformed back into a his humanoid form and looked up at the one who had helped him.

"Took you long enough," he said.

SnSnSnSnS

The groups of the Judge of Paradoxes and the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo kept their distance, gauging their enemies' strength. Beol Peol seemed to be losing her cool due to the sting of her sudden miscalculation.

Isis tried to take over. "Attack!" she yelled as she raised her wand.

Beol Peol slapped her hard. "I give the orders around here!" she said. "Attack!"

"The Judge of Paradoxes appears to have become mentally unstable all of a sudden," Alastor noticed.

"She has never been like that before," Hecate said. "Except for the time that Gemini's brute power alone had defeated her plan to stop him."

The long-range attackers fired upon Yuji's group and the attack was followed by the melee combatants who either ran of flew at them in a charge.

Khamsin hastily bade all of those on his platform to get off then telepathically moved it in front of them, turning it into a giant wall against the attack. Some of the long-range attacks managed to break through, but everyone managed to evade them.

As the smashed-up stone wall was discarded and fell to the ground, the melee attackers came closer. Yuji summoned Blutsauger in his hand and used his ice power through it. He froze the pavement on which the runners were on, and either froze them in place or caused them to slip and fall. They would be delayed for a while. But that delay could cost Beol Peol the flying troops that continued on without ground support.

"Carmel-san, take Johan, Margery-san and Satou and go through the ground. Try to take out those long-range attackers," Yuji said, taking swift command. "Konoe-san, Leanan-sidhe-san, Khamsin-kun, bring down those flyers. Shana and I will keep them at bay."

"What about us?" Kazumi asked.

"Just take cover," Yuji said.

"No, I want to be of use to you," Kazumi said.

"Fine, act as the medic in case anyone gets hurt too badly," Yuji replied, "Khamsin-kun, make sure she'll be safe."

"I will," Khamsin responded.

"Let's do this Shana," Yuji said to the red-haired girl next to him. Her sword was still burning at twice its initial length.

As Wilhelmina covered her team with a drill of ribbons and tunneled through the ground under the battlefield, Leanan-sidhe used an Unrestricted Method that made it appear to their enemies that they were still there, so as to retain the element of surprise. Beside the Spiral Organ, Khamsin created three stone golems, each carrying a throwing boulder.

The flying troops of Bal Masque were now just a short distance away, and behind them, the land-based units began to escape Yuji's ice trap. The Mystes decided that now was the moment to fight back with full force.

"Now!" he yelled.

Leanan-sidhe cast an Unrestricted Method that stunned the flying Denizens while Khamsin made his golems throw their boulders. Hecate also opened fire with Aster beams.

The Denizens went down like ducks at a hunt. But, they soon recovered. When they did, they were met by Shana and Yuji, who flew at them brandishing their swords while yelling.

The first to meet their blades went down with a single strike. The next Denizen to come at Yuji was decapitated, and Shana's next target was incinerated by the katana's fiery blade.

"Guren no Oodachi!" Shana yelled

Her already long blade now grew to four times its original size. It also blazed many times hotter. It was so hot, in fact, that her enemies' weapons melted or even disintegrated on contact.

"Whoa! Shana how'd you get that?" Yuji said as he froze the arms of an enemy that tried to chop him then impaled him with Blutsauger.

"It's a true power of Alastor," Shana said, still slashing with her blade of fire. "Bakahatsu Ken was just an experimental technique that allowed me to eventually bring it out."

"That's pretty clever of you," Yuji said as he launched a silver icicle at the face of a flying Rinne.

Shana blushed. "R-really?" she said. A Denizen approached her from behind.

"Shana look out!" Yuji warned.

Shana spun around and sliced the Denizen to ribbons. "Don't interrupt us stupid Denizen!" she yelled.

Bal Masque's ground units soon caught up with the aerial fighters, but they were not able to join the fray. Hecate's team made sure of that. Leanan-sidhe stunned their potential targets with an Unrestricted Method, then Hecate and Khamsin would shoot at them with deadly accuracy and power, respectively. Khamsin's boulders did not always hit the intended targets, but the sheer size of his artillery was enough to crush whatever was too close to what he was aiming at. On the other hand, Hecate was the deadliest sniper in the squad, killing several enemies with a shower of energy beams that blasted off several heads.

Meanwhile, Wilhelmina's strike team emerged from the ground amongst the Bal Masque snipers, catching them at unawares. The one that had been standing right beneath their point of entry was torn in half as the drill came up. The snipers were too shocked to respond, and the team took the chance to kill their enemies.

"Fools! Fight them!" Beol Peol yelled with a hint of desperation in her voice.

One of the Denizens tried to take on Johan, who swiftly moved behind his oncoming enemy and grabbed his head and chest from behind. Using his forbidden technique, he killed the Denizen without even having to throw any punches.

Margery and Keisaku also had little difficulty taking out the Denizens. Their enemies tried to throw balls of fire or cast spells at them, but Keisaku, wielding his scimitar, protected not only himself, but his partner as well.

As the boy defended her, Margery chanted a spell.

"_The fox watches over as the wolf dances in the rain, _

_Hoping to catch a drink to soak their thirst for blood!" _

Many spears of pure purple energy materialized around her. Each of these homed in on an enemy and killed them.

After killing a few of the snipers, Wilhelmina created a ribbon-drill and threw it at Beol Peol, who was pulled out of the way by Fecor. The Judge of Paradoxes retaliated by throwing her chain, which the Flame Haze dodged.

More reinforcements for Bal Masque arrived.

"Quick, get rid of them!" Beol Peol screamed.

Yuji's side also faced more incoming enemies. An entire horde of various Rinne came in from all angles. Hecate's group tried to keep them away with their ranged attacks, but they did not even slow them down.

"Heeeeeeeey! Did you miss us?" a strange familiar voice said.

On top of a strange armored car, Dantalion made his entrance. He was followed by his own army of a hundred Domino Rinne.

"Not him," Shana said.

"Don't worry, he's on our side, I think," Kazumi said.

"Just watch out for his bad aim!" Ogata yelled from her hiding place.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge!" Dantalion screamed excitedly.

"Aye!" Domino 28 responded as it drove the armored car in at the horde of Rinne. The rest of the Dominos followed. Some of them were toting guns that brought down the airborne enemy Rinne, while others came in brandishing pickaxes, flails and dynamite sticks.

The tides were changing on Wilhelmina's side as they now had to face many more Denizens and Rinne. The Specialist of Everything was in full plate armor that made her as big as Margery in her bestial form. Her armor, however, was made entirely out of ribbons. In her right hand she carried a lance with a ribbon-drill for a blade, and in her left she had a long flail.

With these weapons, she bashed and tore apart any enemy that came her way. Nearby, Margery and Keisaku kept using the same swordsman-spellcaster tactic.

Johan drifted further away from his group as he battled, although it was unintentional, using his forbidden technique on every Denizen that he could find. As for the Rinne, he simply tried avoiding them.

But the sheer number of his enemies eventually overwhelmed him. He was brought to the ground after getting hit in the face by a club. Before the attacker could finish him off, however, the Mystes tore off the cross-shaped Giralda that hung from his neck, abandoned his vessel and withdrew into the Reiji Maigo within Yuji.

_Yuji, you have to hurry over to Wilhelmina and the other two," _he said as soon as he returned. _They're in way too much trouble._

Yuji looked towards Wilhelmina's direction. She was indeed, being overrun by enemies. He turned to Hecate.

"Konoe-san, can you teleport Carmel-san's group back here?" he asked.

"I'll try," Hecate replied.

She chimed Trigon and focused her will on Wilhelmina's group. As she did, a spell circle surrounded Margery, Keisaku and Wilhelmina, and in the next moment, the found themselves back on the Priestess' side of the battlefield.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Shana said to the Crimson Lord jealously as Kazumi treated a few of her wounds.

Beol Peol ordered every single unit on her side to come after Yuji's group, and they obeyed. Yuji watched as them as they came. Around him, many of Dantalion's Dominos were ripped apart by the overwhelming number of enemies.

"It's hopeless," Yuji muttered. "There's way too many of them and we're too weak after all those other fights."

Shana and Hecate destroyed the Rinne and Denizens that came close to killing him.

"What are you doing just staring Yuji?" Shana said. "You almost got killed!"

Hecate took Yuji's hand, and Shana put her hand on it as well.

"When the three of us are together, we cannot be beaten," Hecate said.

Yuji smiled a bit. "Thanks Konoe-san, Shana," he said. "But if we do die now, I just want you two to know that I wouldn't want to spend my last moments with anyone else other than you two."

The horde came closer, but suddenly, out of the blue, a shower of a thousand swords killed many of the units. The next moment, a fire-breathing hydra appeared and scattered the enemies.

"Sydonay?!" Margery said as Kazumi healed her.

"I'm getting confused, who's fighting who?" Ogata said to Eita, who hid beside her.

"I suggest you go after the leaders," a Crimson Lord said as he came amongst Yuji's group. He had a rose-madder flame and a non-Hougu sword in each hand.

"Sabrac?!?!" Wilhelmina gasped as she created a ribbon flail.

"Wait! I'm not your enemy!" Sabrac said.

Wilhelmina was not convinced. But before she could attack, she heard a voice.

"Carmel-san, please don't!" Chigusa yelled as she came out of her hiding place. Wilhelmina took just one look at her worried face and let it slide.

"Yuji, if you destroy at least one of the leaders, the rest will retreat," Sabrac told the Mystes. "Trust me."

Yuji still looked at him in shock, but he understood and nodded his head.

"Let's go, Shana, Konoe-san," he said as he, the Flame Haze and the Crimson Lord flew after the New Trinity for a final face off.

Behind them, Sabrac went back to fighting the armies of Bal Masque. Wilhelmina flew with him.

"Why are you coming with me?" the Destructive Blade asked. "Don't you hate me?"

"I do, but we're fighting a common enemy for now, so we might as well face them first" Wilhelmina replied. "And I'm also going to make sure that you're not trying to fool us."

She spread her ribbons out like a web, trapping many of their enemies. Sabrac then threw one of his swords, which multiplied into hundreds of swords in midair. These blades, covered in a rose-madder flame, killed every single foe that was trapped in Wilhelmina's web.

"Damn, I'm using up way too many swords today," Sabrac said as he conjured up another blade. He flew between two Denizens and decapitated them as he passed. Then, he threw both swords in his hands at his enemies and turned them into a rain of a thousand rose-madder missiles.

SnSnSnS

Sydonay, now back in chimera form, cut a path for Yuji, Shana and Hecate. As he made it out of the fray, he was greeted by the Judge of Paradoxes with a heavy blow from her chain to his head.

"Well, well, so you survived," Beol Peol said. "It looks as if this has now become a reunion of both the old and New Trinities."

"So it may seem, but your fight is not with me, but with them," Sydonay said, pointing to Yuji, Shana and Hecate, who followed after him.

"Good luck my Hecate," Sydonay said as he left them and jumped back into the battle. "I'll try to hold these guys off."

Hecate smiled. "Thank you Sydonay," Hecate said. "But I'm still not _yours_."

"You three are very persistent thorns by my side," Beol Peol said. "You three will wish you had never challenged me when I'm through."

As she spoke, Isis and Fecor surrounded the three.

With one mind and heart, Yuji, Shana and Hecate came at their enemies. But they fought in a different way from when they had battled earlier. This time, each of them not only defended themselves, but their friends as well. They moved as if they were not three individual fighters, but rather like one entity in the form of three beings.

Shana slashed at Fecor, who created a wall with his Magnesia to shield the attack. The New General compressed most of his particles together and turned it into a huge sword. With it, he slashed back at Shana.

Shana parried the blade. As she did, Hecate and Isis flew by, shooting at each other.

Isis released a full shower of her flames of Ra. Hecate defended against by summoning a dragon of blue flame to shield her then returned fire. Isis was prepared to evade, but for some reason, she felt absolutely no Killing Intent. The Aster rays flew right past the Witch, completely avoiding her.

"What's the matter Priestess, your aim off?" the Witch said. She heard the beams hit something behind her.

She turned to see Fecor knocked back in the air by the attack, then turned back to Hecate and fired her flames of Ra again.

But Yuji flew right in her way, his Anti-Flame Ring completely repelling her attack. The Mystes flew right past her and shot a jet of cold air at Fecor's sword. The particles completely froze together before the New General could make them change shape.

Beol Peol threw her chain at Yuji, but Shana knocked it away with her blade, which was now back to its original size.

Isis also tried to attack Yuji. She summoned a dagger in her left hand and tried to slash him. Yuji ducked the attack and, as he did, revealed a beam fired by Hecate from behind. She had used Aster before he had even dodged, giving Isis absolutely no time to evade. The Witch was blasted back.

Fecor, having freed his particles, came after Hecate. The Priestess summoned a flame dragon, but it was quickly swallowed by the heavy particles.

As the Magnesia surrounded Hecate before crushing her, the Priestess spun around, releasing Aster rays that blasted the particles back. Fecor withdrew them and turned them into a large sword again.

He came at Hecate with his sword raised. The Priestess stayed motionless, even when the New General came in range.

He brought down the sword, but it didn't reach the Priestess. Yuji had thrown a thick silver chain from behind him and caught it. With Fecor wide open, Hecate blasted him at point-blank range with Aster and sent him crashing into a building, which imploded and collapsed over the Crimson Lord on impact.

Shana was now fighting Isis. Her katana clashed with the Witch's dagger as she tried to slash at her. Isis, after blocking raised her wand at Shana to use her flames of Ra at close range.

Shana flew back as the Witch fired at her. Slashing the air, the Flame Haze made a short-lived wall of fire to shield herself. As the firewall disappeared, Hecate came in front of her and fired Aster upon the Witch, who didn't have time to react after having just cast an attack spell. Once again, she took a direct hit.

As he flew sidewards to evade an eyebeam, Yuji charged up electricity. He took aim at the Judge of Paradoxes and unleashed a powerful bolt of silver lightning.

Beol Peol caught the lightning with her chain, spun around, and redirected it back at its caster. Before it could hit Yuji, Hecate came in front of him, tossing her staff above her. The staff, Trigon, drew in and absorbed the electricity like a lightning rod.

The staff fell back into the Priestess' hands. Hecate then aimed it at Beol Peol, who would have dodged, had Yuji not bound her with his chains as soon as she had redirected his attack.

The silver lightning was released again, this time in the form of a shower of electric bolts. Yuji let go of his chains as soon as the lightning was let loose, and the Judge of Paradoxes was shocked by a direct hit from the attack. While the Strategist was still stunned, Shana came at her, slashed her stomach, and then kicked her aside with a strong leg.

The persistent Witch continued to fight, even after Fecor and Beol Peol had been incapacitated.

"I don't need them," she said, desperately trying to keep her pride. "I can take on all three of you by myself!"

Shana and Yuji flew at her left and right flanks with their swords pointed forward, and Hecate fired at her with Aster. The Witch smirked and flew straight up as the three attacks closed in, expecting them to collide with each other.

But they didn't. When the Witch had evaded, instead of hitting each other, Shana and Yuji reached out with their hands and held one another, each with their sword in their other hand. Their momentum balanced out as they spun in the air after taking each other's hand and flew after the Witch. The Aster rays Hecate had fired did not hit them either. They orbited around the Mystes and the Flame Haze as they chased after Isis.

The Witch Isis was in awe at her enemies' perfectly synchronized attack. It was also her last moment in her life, as Blutsauger, Nietono Shana and Aster pierced through her at the same time and obliterated her into nothingness.

Beol Peol and Fecor had watched the whole thing. However, they did nothing to prevent the Witch's death.

"Fall back for now," Beol Peol said with a low, dark tone before she teleported away.

SnSnSnSnS

Inside Sereiden's throne room, a chair was smashed into a wall and was followed by a wail of frustration. Fecor walked in to see the Judge of Paradoxes wrecking more furniture in her tantrum.

"Those three, Sakai Yuji, Shana and Hecate, they were a True Trinity compared to us and the old leaders of Bal Masque," Fecor said to himself. "I've never seen such well synchronized fighting before."

Beol Peol dropped to the floor. "Dammit, I didn't think that Sabrac would actually come and help them himself," she said. "And those three, I actually miscalculated their combined power."

She hit the floor with her fist. A familiar voice called to her from the throne.

"Even your plans are not perfect Strategist," the voice said. "I admit that I myself did not anticipate Sabrac helping the enemy until it was too late. However, the emergence of the True Trinity was to be expected."

"So do you have any better ideas to bring about your return?" Beol Peol said bluntly, forgetting that the one she was talking to was her superior.

"As a matter of fact, I do," said the Snake of the Festival. "This is all far from over."

Beol Peol picked herself up. "Enlighten me," she said.

* * *

**Note:** As it turns out, Shana's elongated blade of pure flame wasn't as original an idea as I had thought. She already had it in the novels, they just didn't show it in the anime. And I only found out about it recently on a light novel translation website. So I corrected it here as an "upgraded" form.


	51. Dark Secrets

**Chapter 51:** Dark Secrets

With Bal Masque temporarily beaten back, the group gathered back at Konoe's mansion. It was no longer occupied by the enemy, and Hecate had scanned the place for anything that Bal Masque may have left there. She found nothing.

Yuji, Shana, Eita and Ogata were in the Haridan room, checking the status of the city while their other friends were having their wounds treated at the infirmary below.

"We demolished half the city," Yuji sighed. Before him, the Haridan revealed the damage they had done to the city. Most of the tall buildings had fallen in the fight with Khamsin and Ziz, other structures had been blown apart, and there was a great crater in where the city square had once been. The great palace Sereiden still loomed over the center of the city, and a pool of Power of Existence was still below it.

"There have been worse cases," Alastor said. His Flame Haze was sitting on a chair nearby, wrapped in bandages and wearing a cast to support her arm. "Some cities were completely decimated in some battles in the past."

"Yeah, but I don't think we're through here yet," Yuji said. "Even if we won for now, we're still trapped in Bal Masque's Third World."

"So we'll have to completely destroy Bal Masque if we want to get back?" Shana asked.

"Yes," Alastor replied.

"But we can't go on the offensive yet," Yuji said. "Even Sydonay and Sabrac said that they had to escape Sereiden as soon as they had destroyed the artillerymen because of the great number of Crimson Lords and Denizens that were still inside. If we just attack, we'll be sending ourselves to our doom. We need to wait for the right chance."

He turned to Ogata and Eita. "We'll be going to a meeting downstairs, but we need someone to watch for any developments on our enemy's side," he said. "Could you guys watch the Haridan for a while?"

"Sure," Eita said.

The Mystes helped Shana on her feet and supported her as they went out of the room. As soon as Yuji shut the door behind them, Shana spoke.

"Y-Yuji?"

"Yes?" the Mystes replied.

"D-d-d-d-d-did you r-r-r-really have to kiss her?" Shana asked. "I m-mean, b-back when we saved Konoe."

Yuji's whole face turned red.

"W-well, what's it to you?" he said nervously. "I mean, it was to save her life. S-so I didn't really have a choice."

Shana frowned at him.

"Oh give me a break," Yuji said. "I-I would have done the same for you too."

Shana blushed deeply. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she yelled.

The two made their way down the stairs. The rest were waiting for them at the infirmary.

"I'm worried about my dad," Yuji said with a serious tone.

"He didn't show up anywhere on the Haridan," Shana said.

Yuji didn't say anything. His face showed that he was deep in thought.

SnSnSnS

No one had survived the battle without spending all their energy and taking serious damage, except for Kazumi and the humans who hid the whole time. Keisaku was asleep on a bed in the mansion's medical room, having used up all of his spiritual and physical energy. He only had a bandage over his arm, since Margery had done her best to protect the weaker being. The Chanter of Elegies herself, however, had taken more serious damage. She sat on a chair beside Keisaku, with a cast on her leg.

"Marco, can't you speed up the healing?" she said to the Grimoire.

"We used up all our power during that last battle, my impatient warrior, Margery Daw," Marcosias replied. "I can't even use half the power of the Flame of Purification until we recover most of our energy."

"So it'll take a whole day just to lick our wounds," Margery sighed.

They were not alone in the room. Leanan-sidhe lay on another bed with bandages covering her arms. Khamsin sat beside her, with a cast over one arm and a bandage on one leg. Wilhelmina sat on a chair near the foot of the bed, covered in bandages. And next to her was Sabrac, who was also in the same condition.

"Sabrac, how did you retain that damage, weren't you near-indestructible?" Wilhelmina asked her old nemesis.

"Ever since Yuji figured out my weakness, I stopped using that tactic," Sabrac answered. "Everyone in Bal Masque and probably Outlaw know how to beat me now. Then having my body merged with an area would be a weakness instead of a strength, as you guys proved."

Sydonay and Dantalion were also there. The latter was wearing a back brace and, for some reason, a gag. He also had his hands bound together behind him with duct tape. The Thousand Changes, on the other hand, had been more injured than anyone else. He leaned on a crutch, had one leg and one arm in casts, and wore a cervical collar.

"We haven't had a fight like that since the sinking of Atlantis," Sydonay said. "Only this time, I'm fighting Bal Masque alongside you Flame Haze."

"Hey Sydonay, why'd you guys help us anyway?" Margery asked.

"Don't misunderstand. This thing," Sydonay said while pointing at Dantalion, "is trying to get rid of a bounty Beol Peol put on his head by destroying Bal Masque. Stupid idea really."

"Mmmmmmmphhh!" Dantalion tried to speak. Sydonay nudged him with his crutch.

"This guy's really annoying even without having to speak," Sydonay said. "Believe me, living with this thing in the same cramped apartment was hell."

"I can imagine," Margery said. "And what's your reason for joining?"

"I'm doing it for my Hecate and _only_ for my Hecate," Sydonay replied. "So don't think I'm you're ally or anything. Besides, we still have a score to settle."

He hit her leg cast with his crutch.

"Ow! Okay buddy, you asked for it," Margery said as she was about to get up, but Kazumi, who acted as both nurse and babysitter, pushed her back down.

"Please you two, don't fight," she said. "Don't you think we have bigger problems? Now that we have a common enemy, you two should be trying to get along."

"What makes you think I can get along with a lolicon who tries to kill me every time we meet?" Margery said.

"This from an old woman who fell for a kid," Sydonay countered.

Margery blushed and kicked Sydonay's crutch, causing the Crimson Lord to fall.

"We'll be in for some really weird days ahead," Kazumi muttered to herself as she helped up the Thousand Changes. "Can't you guys learn from Shana and Fumina-chan. They were archenemies once, remember?"

"Only for a little while," Wilhelmina said.

"No time to develop a heavy grudge," Tiamat said.

Hecate and Chigusa came into the room with lunch for everyone. The Priestess had a bandage wrapped around her head and another around her upper body.

"Speak of the devil," Sabrac said.

"You shouldn't be one to say something like that," Wilhelmina said.

"My, aren't you all getting along nicely?" Chigusa said as she handed out food.

"Are you blind and deaf?" Margery said. Beside her, Keisaku woke from his sleep.

Chigusa was unfazed by the insult and continued to smile. She removed Dantalion's gag and gave him his share. As soon as she did, the Seeking Researcher faced Margery.

"I'm doing it so that I can continue to do more faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—!"

Before he could finish, Chigusa put a finger on his mouth to quiet him.

"Please, the others are trying to eat in peace," she said. After taking one look at her warm, cheerful smile, Dantalion agreed to stay quiet for a while.

"You madam, are a goddess," Sydonay said.

After distributing the food, Chigusa sat down next to Sabrac. She smiled happily as even the Crimson Lords ate her cooking.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeliiiiiiiiiiicious!" Dantalion screamed.

"Indeed, if I can have a choice whether to live on this or Power of Existence, I'd rather choose this," Sydonay complimented. He turned to the Priestess, who stood in the corner with her head down.

"You seem troubled, my Hecate," Sydonay said as he came next to her.

"I'm worried about Yuji," the Priestess replied. "I'm afraid at how he'll react when I tell him the truth."

"He'll be fine," Sydonay said. "We've all seen how he is. I'm sure he can take it."

It was not long until Yuji and Shana came in. The Mystes had a very serious face.

"Now that we've beaten back Bal Masque for a while, some of you guys have a lot of explaining to do," he said.

Leanan-sidhe rose from her bed. "Then maybe I should begin," she said. "Compared to what the others will probably say, it should be very light."

"Leanan-sidhe," Khamsin said.

"It's alright, it's high time I stopped running away from my problems," the Spiral Organ said. "I am the true Spiral Organ, the real Crimson Denizen in Lamies, Leanan-sidhe. Lamies was only a Torch I had used in order to hide from Flame Haze like Margery here."

"Did you have to bring that up?" Margery said. Leanan-sidhe continued.

"Lamies was an old man who wanted to see the world grow and develop. He wanted to see far into the future of mankind. However, he was a short-lived mortal, much like another man I knew well. The two of us struck a deal. I would grant him immortality, while he would conceal my presence as I tried to invent an Unrestricted Method that would achieve my goals."

"And what kind of Unrestricted Method would that be?" Wilhelmina asked with suspicion.

"That is a personal question Specialist of Everything," Khamsin said. "Whatever she is trying to do, let me take full responsibility for it."

"Khamsin," Leanan-sidhe muttered. "Thank you."

"But that's not important right now," said the current Mystes of the Reiji Maigo bluntly.

"Yuji?" Shana said.

"My father," Yuji said with a low tone.

"That's right! He didn't appear anywhere on the Haridan," Shana said.

Sabrac suddenly stood up. "I guess it's time you learned," he said. "Although it seems like you've already figured it out."

He glanced at Chigusa. "I didn't expect anything less from either of you two," he said.

Rose-madder flames enveloped him as his costume dissolved. His eyes no longer glowed and his spiky hair turned brown. After a moment, Sakai Kantaro stood before them.

"So it is you," Yuji said.

"And I thought my dad was horrible," Keisaku said. Yuji silenced him with a sharp glare.

"Why?" the Mystes asked, facing back to his father.

"It was to save your life," Kantaro said.

"I'm confused, didn't Sabrac try to kill us?" Margery said.

"It happened a long time ago, just after Yuji was born," Kantaro explained. "He had a fatal illness, and the doctors couldn't do anything to save him. It was bad enough when Chigusa and I lost our first child, and I couldn't bear to lose a second. So I never gave up on him. And eventually, Sabrac found me. He promised to save Yuji's life, but in return, he would merge with me and use my body to hide his presence."

"Much like with me and Lamies," Leanan-sidhe said.

"Is having an entity within an entity a trend with you people?" Margery said.

"Exactly, only I didn't have to become a Torch since Sabrac had the power of Merging with anything," Kantaro said. "I was desperate, and I accepted his offer. Once Sabrac had cured Yuji with his Flame of Purification, he merged with me, but at the same time he erased my memory of our encounter. The next day, when the doctors examined Yuji for the last time, they were surprised to find him well and called it a miracle. But my life had never been the same since then. There were days that flew by without me knowing, as if I had slept for over 24 hours straight. And sometimes I even wake up in places I've never been to. But I kept it all a secret from Chigusa and Yuji. I didn't want you two to worry."

"Dad, I had no idea," Yuji said.

"It's alright son," Kantaro said. "I would do anything for you."

"When the whole Gemini thing ended, while Yuji was unconscious, I remembered everything. But I still didn't tell anybody about it," he continued. "And while I was abroad after that, I found out that Bal Masque was preparing for a major move. So I convinced Sabrac to help defeat them."

"How did you do that?" Wilhelmina inquired.

Kantaro turned to her. "He owes me," he said. "By pure coincidence, the target he had failed to defeat was the very one he had promised to save."

_That doesn't sound like the Sabrac we know_, Hecate thought. She felt that Yuji's father was still keeping something from them, but before she or anyone else could ask, Kantaro turned to her.

"Now it's your turn," he said. "Would you care to explain the situation we're in?"

Hecate immediately forgot her question and responded with a nod.

"This Third Realm that we are currently trapped in overlaps with the real world, allowing time to affect it, much like a Fuzetsu" she said. "You could say it is a mirror of the world we were once in. The difference between this and a Fuzetsu, however, is that whatever happens here does not affect the real world unless under certain conditions."

"But how was Bal Masque able to create something this huge?" Shana asked.

"They didn't create it, at least, not just now. We, along with Sereiden and Bal Masque were only transported. This happened by manipulating Khamsin's tuning rods," Hecate answered. "That was the real purpose of the spells Bal Masque planted during Yumiko-chan's birth. Beol Peol expected a tuner to come here eventually. Unfortunately, I only figured that out when Bal Masque began the operation. It also needed an extremely large amount of Power of Existence, which was buried deep in the city since the Fountain of Existence."

"But why would Bal Masque go so far as to do this?" Yuji asked. "This is the most elaborate plot they've done so far."

"Actually, it's always been the same plot," Sydonay said. "It just has a lot of phases."

"Even so, why go through so much trouble just to get the Reiji Maigo?" Yuji said. He was facing Hecate with an expectant look.

"Because trapped inside of you, inside of the Reiji Maigo, is the true leader of Bal Masque, a Crimson God, and one of the most powerful beings that ever existed," Hecate said. "The Snake of the Festival, an entity with powers beyond imagination. It was he who created this Third Realm long ago, but he abandoned it, since it had no people."

"The Snake of the Festival was _that_ powerful?" Shana said.

"You sound like you already knew about it," Yuji said darkly.

"Most of us already knew," Kazumi said. "We were afraid of how you would take it."

Yuji clutched his chest. "So that's the true identity of the Silver," he said. "This explains a lot."

"He was a being with a great ambition to create an empire of both humans and Denizens. But this caused too great a risk to the balance," Alastor said. "An entire army of Flame Haze was sacrificed in a battle against him alone. And as powerful as the Snake of the Festival was, he was still defeated. But still he was not completely destroyed, instead, his powers were only diminished."

"So now Bal Masque is trying to bring him back," Yuji said. He looked to Hecate. "Tell me exactly how they were going to do that."

"By implanting several powerful Unrestricted Methods called Psalms of the Grand Order," The Priestess answered in her usual monotone, desperately trying to hold back the emotions that would get in her way. "Each of these slowly allowed the Snake of the Festival to unseal his powers, and they are triggered by extremely strong emotions. That is why, when you are in a rage, such as in the battle with Gemini or Jack Frost, or when you saved Shana a while back, you became unstoppable."

"The first of these Psalms was planted even before you became a Mystes; it was when Sabrac had defeated the Engaged Link," she explained. "That Psalm was the base fragment of the Snake of the Festival's weakened existence. The next major Psalm was placed when we first met. It was that Psalm that gave you a silver flame and a near-bottomless reserve for Power of Existence. Then there was the Statue of Pride. At that time, another major Psalm was planted as well, although it took you a while to fully activate it. That Psalm gave you great supernatural strength, as well as part of the Snake of the Festival's power of Creation, which is the source of your silver chains."

"Another was planted by Gemini, when he copied you," the Priestess continued. "It unlocked your ability to see and use negative Power of Existence. However, it had to be activated by emotions far stronger than the first three. That was why Bal Masque sent such an unbeatable enemy."

"And what about the most recent one?" Yuji said. "It was in these gloves I'm wearing right now, correct?"

Hecate looked down. "Yes, it was the final major Psalm," she said. "It fully returned the Snake of the Festival's power of Creation."

Yuji turned to Sydonay. "You said the Bal Masque had only one plot, but with many phases," he said. "Tell me everything you know, Okami Hebito-sensei."

Sydonay chuckled. "So you figured it out huh? Since when?" he said.

"Ever since the first time you said _my_ Konoe Fumina," Yuji said. "You always said 'my' when referring to her back when you were in Bal Masque."

"That explains why he was the only teacher not affected by Shana's wrath," Keisaku said. "Apparently, you have to be a Crimson Lord to stand against someone like her."

"So you were also there during the mountain trip," Shana said. "Why's that?"

"I'll get to that eventually. The first phase was to find someone who would create the Crimson Realm's equivalent to the Philosopher's Stone, an object that can create miracles," Sydonay began. "Our agents eventually found out about the Engaged Link and the Reiji Maigo, then we sent Sabrac to attack them, and the rest you already know."

"But because Pheles sent it away, you had to find it again, am I right?" Wilhelmina said.

"True, but with Bal Masque's plan, it did not matter whether they won or lost at each phase, as long as they could plant a Psalm whenever they could get the chance. In fact, all losing did was delay the plan," Sydonay said. "The next phase after finding the Reiji Maigo was to fill a city with an extremely large amount of Power of Existence."

"And that was the real reason for the Fountain of Existence," Yuji figured.

"Right. Then there was the Statue of Pride," Sydonay said. "It was supposed to be a 'perfect vessel' for the Snake of the Festival to use. But as it was being created, while the Reiji Maigo was in our possession, the Snake of the Festival told us that if you, Sakai Yuji, were able to defeat it, he would make you his vessel instead. And then you did defeat it, and we began to work on turning you into his vessel."

"Correction, I meant Beol Peol began to work on it," he said. "Just a couple of months after the Statue of Pride thing, Hecate left Bal Masque. Then, by the time she made it to this city, I turned against Beol Peol and her plots. I didn't want anything to do with the Snake of the Festival anymore. All that mattered to me was to make sure my Hecate wouldn't lose the happiness she found here."

He turned to Kantaro. "I'm sure you understand," he said.

"After I escaped Beol Peol's wrath with this thing," he continued while pointing at Dantalion, "I had to go undercover as a human. The reason none of you could sense us was because we were wearing Ember Case prototypes that allowed us to possess the presence of ordinary humans. With our presences concealed, we tried to dig up as much of Bal Masque's plan as we could, and if possible, try to sabotage them before they even started."

"One phase of Bal Masque's plan was to send Gemini to awaken Yuji's full potential," he said. "Although it was impossible for me to prevent it without blowing my cover, I still tried to help out from the shadows."

"You were the tiger that helped us out," Chigusa deduced.

"That wasn't the only time I tried to stop Bal Masque's plans," Sydonay said. "There was also the time that they set up those mysterious spells around the city. I was the one that alerted you guys with a city-wide Fuzetsu. Oh, and then there's also the mountain thing. Jack Frost tried to plant the last Psalm into the Reiji Maigo while using the blizzard as a cover, but with a little help from the Eternal Lover Johan, we managed to prevent it."

"But stopping this last phase was impossible," he said. "Beol Peol was crafty enough to prevent me from figuring it out until it was too late."

"What is this final phase then?" Yuji asked.

"To unite the Third Realm with the human world and the Crimson Realm, unite them, and completely change reality," Sydonay said.

"That's impossible," Alastor said. "Even if it was the Snake of the Festival, he couldn't do something like that."

"Not without some help from the Pandora's Box and the Tower of Babel, powered by the Reiji Maigo," Sydonay said. "The Pandora's Box is an ancient Hougu that ties the Crimson Realm with the human world, and the Tower of Babel connects the human world with the Crimson Realm. With the Third Realm and Sereiden, he plans to bridge them together to achieve this goal."

"Didn't I hide the Pandora's Box in a place only I knew about to protect it from traitors?" Hecate asked. "And not only that, the Tower of Babel was destroyed, wasn't it?"

"Beol Peol knew a way to find the Box, as well as get the original plans of the Tower of Babel," Sydonay said. "The Window to the Past."

"But that was kept in a place where no Crimson Lord or Denizen but the Snake of the Festival himself could enter," Hecate said. "Other than him, only humans could enter it, since they don't possess a flame. But then only the Trinity of Bal Masque know where it is"

"Which is why Bal Masque tried to get Sabrac, who has a human vessel, to retrieve it," Sydonay said. "But since he stopped working for them, they decided to trick his vessel."

"So that's why I suddenly ended up in front of an ancient temple after getting abducted my mysterious treasure hunters," Kantaro said.

"But the Window to the Past still ended up with us, right?" Shana said.

"But Beol Peol knew that you would send a copy of it to Outlaw," Sydonay said. "So they raided an Outlaw to get the information they needed. And with the data, they found the Pandora's Box and also reconstructed the Tower of Babel in Sereiden. The only thing left now is the unlimited power of the Reiji Maigo and the return of the Snake of the Festival. That's why they tried to incapacitate and capture you earlier, so that they could forcefully turn you into the Snake of the Festival's vessel with their devices."

"It's a good thing we beat them then," Shana said.

"Yes, but as I said, a loss will only delay the plan. They will keep coming back until the Snake of the Festival returns to them," Sydonay said. "Sakai Yuji, you are at the center of everything in this war. And only you can make the choice to end it."

Yuji bowed his head. Shana and Hecate tried to reach out to him, but then he spoke with a low tone.

"I need to be alone for a while," he said as he made his way out of the room. But before he reached the door, it swung open.

"Guys, we have a serious problem!" Ogata said as she came in suddenly.

She led Yuji, Shana, Hecate and Kantaro up to the Haridan room. A hundred Crimson Lords and Denizens marched towards the mansion.

"So they're going to attack us even while we're weak," Shana said.

The army suddenly stopped in a part of the city that hadn't been severely damaged yet. That area had a wide, almost arena-like, area for fighting. One of the Denizens continued towards the mansion.

"Is that guy trying to commit suicide?" Eita said.

"No, it's a Herald with a message for us," Hecate said.

The Trinity went outside to meet the Herald. The Denizen had the appearance of a gray man with crow's wings on his arms and legs.

The Herald swallowed his fear of being in front of three very powerful beings and delivered his message.

"Bal Masque will launch their final assault at 11:00 this evening," he said. "By that time, your wounds still wouldn't have healed, and you will be quickly annihilated."

The Denizen was sliced in half by a massive sword known as Blutsauger.

"Like hell they will!" Yuji said as he put away his sword. The girls beside him were surprised and worried at his sudden action.

"This is obviously a trap, why else would they make the appointed time so close to midnight?" Alastor said.

Yuji didn't respond. He just stood there, deep in thought.

SnSnSnSnS

Inside Sereiden, Beol Peol contacted her lord, the Snake of the Festival himself.

"Are you sure about this plan?" she asked. "It seems too simple."

"Not all plans need to be elaborate," the Snake of the Festival replied. "Just leave everything to me."

* * *

**Note: **Congratulations if you read this whole explanation chapter. Sorry for having such an elaborate plot.


	52. SoF: The Serpent's Tongue

**Note: **Prepare for some heavy drama for this sub-arc. Read it until the end and please review.

**Note:** This is an experimental style I'm trying out. It involves flashbacks in chronological sequence.

**Note: **See chapter 12 on what the Wandering Heart does.

* * *

**Chapter 52:** Snake of the Festival (part 1): The Serpent's Tongue

It was 10:58 in the evening. Shana and Hecate burst into the Haridan room with Wilhelmina right behind them. Everyone else had already gathered in the room, although they were still recovering from their injuries from their last battle. The only one not present was the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, Sakai Yuji.

"So you found them," Ogata said. "This is really bad."

"He really went, didn't he?" Hecate said.

They watched a projection from the Wandering Heart, which had been repaired since the battle with Gemini and still had Yuji's hair inside it. The Mystes of the Reiji Maigo faced the army of a hundred Crimson Lords and Denizens all on his own. But even before such a great number of enemies in various shapes and sizes, he still stood bravely.

"He went to the party by himself just because he's the only one of us not in bandages," Margery said.

"That stupid idiot," Shana said as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Alone Mystes of the Reiji Maigo Sakai Yuji?" said one of the Denizens at the front line of the army. "Are you that eager to die?"

"Are you?" Yuji said darkly. "A few minutes after midnight, you're all dead, that I promise."

"Do you seriously think you can defeat us all on your own?" said another Denizen. "Even if you did defeat the unbeatable Gemini, you still can't take on all of us."

"Especially since you only have less than a fourth of your power left," added another Denizen. "You would be killed even before midnight came."

"You wanna bet?" Yuji said. His eyes turned crimson red.

As the 23rd hour of the day came, Yuji charged at his enemies barehanded. His foes threw balls and missiles of fire at him, but they were all useless due to the Mystes' Anti Flame Ring.

Upon reaching the army, the Mystes leaped and grabbed a Denizen by the neck and tossed him hard into the next enemy. As he flipped and landed on his feet, he summoned Blutsauger, jumped forward again and plunged the huge blade into both Denizens' chests.

As the dead Denizens burst into flame, Yuji pulled his sword from the ground and devoured his fallen enemies' remaining Power of Existence.

"Did he just eat _two_ Denizens?!" Eita exclaimed.

"From the weakest type of being, he's grown to become powerful enough to _own_ Denizens within seconds and even feed on them," Margery said. "He's definitely not normal."

"But still, this battle seems one-sided," Khamsin said.

"Yes, it is one-sided," Kantaro said. "But not in the way you think."

"Yu-chan," Chigusa said worriedly.

A Denizen came at Yuji and slashed with its sword. Yuji held up Blutsauger's flat and blocked the attack. As the blades touched, Yuji channeled Power of Existence into his and caused several wounds to instantly hurt his opponent. As the Denizen flinched from the perfect counter, Yuji finished it off by splitting it in half with his massive blade.

The Denizens were now close to surrounding the Mystes. Realizing this, Yuji put his hand on the ground and tapped into his reserve of negative Power of Existence and froze the ground beneath him. Most of the Denizens either slipped on the ice or had their feet frozen to the ground, but some took to the air.

As one Denizen flew up to avoid his area attack, Yuji used the Snake of the Festival's power of Creation to instantly make a silver spear. He threw this spear at his enemy with great strength and pinned it to a wall. The Denizen died quickly after.

One Crimson Lord in the shape of a moth-man shot beams of energy from its eyes. Yuji shielded himself with Blutsauger's flat. At the same time, another Denizen flew low and came at the Mystes with a pickaxe.

Yuji thought quickly and reacted by jumping aside to evade the lasers of the enemy above him. He slashed at the oncoming attacker and stunned him with Blutsauger's unique ability. The Mystes' then grabbed the same enemy by the chest and raised him up over his head, using him as a shield from the moth-man's attacks.

His shield was pierced through the chest and died as Yuji fired a barrage of Aster beams at the moth-man. The Crimson Lord survived the attack, but he was left wide open. Seeing his chance to attack, Yuji flew up and split his enemy with his sword.

As those trapped in ice began to break free, more enemies came at Yuji in the air. The Mystes tried to defend himself as best he could, but one enemy saw an opening and knocked Blutsauger away before aiming a strong kick at him.

The Mystes of the Reiji Maigo fell back down to earth and was being surrounded once more by ground units. Using Creation, he caused two claymores to materialize in his hands. Combining a powerful forward jump with flight, he charged forward.

The Mystes slashed at several of his enemies as he flew passed them. But none of them had died from their wounds. That is, until Yuji turned back at them and, pointing with a sword, focused an Unrestricted Method onto them.

"Stigma!" he yelled.

The wounds of his enemies burst open and flames poured out like water from an open faucet. The Denizens all died at once.

"Wasn't that Sabrac's special Unrestricted Method?" Wilhelmina said. "How did he come to learn that?"

"And to use a super-accelerated version of it by focusing it in one small area," said Leanan-sidhe. "That Mystes is growing to become an extremely dangerous wizard of Unrestricted Methods."

Kantaro watched intently but stayed silent as those around him spoke of Yuji's new ability.

SnSnSnSnS

Long before Yuji had left to fight, he had called his father in the backyard of the mansion while those inside either planned or rested.

"Yuji, did you need to talk to me about something?" Kantaro said as he met his son.

Yuji had been staring at the red sky above as his father approached. "Yes, and no," he replied. He turned around and faced Kantaro seriously.

"I need to speak to Sabrac," the Mystes said.

Kantaro was very surprised at this, but he did not complain or argue. Enveloping himself with a rose-madder flame, he switched with the Destructive Blade.

"What do you want?" Sabrac said.

Yuji looked at him straight in the eyes and came closer.

"Teach me Stigma," he said.

SnSnSnSnS

A Crimson Lord hit Yuji in the chest with its staff and sent him flying into a building that was right next to a water tower. As Yuji picked himself up, enemies advanced towards him.

Thinking quickly, Yuji hacked at the supports of the nearby water tower and caused it to fall over the enemies in front of him. As the tower crushed one of the Denizens and water spilled over many of the others, Yuji charged up and released his silver lightning. Ten thousand volts of electricity burned through the wet Denizens and killed a few of the weaker ones. Most of the beings survived however.

Taking his chance to attack while his enemies were stunned, Yuji ran forward with his two blades. But some of his enemies recovered much faster than he expected and managed to counterattack.

As Yuji tried hard to parry a multitude of strikes from all sides, one enemy saw an opening and knocked away his swords. But Yuji reacted immediately by calling Blutsauger back into his hand and slew his attacker.

A giant Crimson Lord two storeys high came at Yuji with a great spiked club. The Mystes ducked as it swung its weapon. The enemies around him were hit by the attack in his place.

The Crimson Lord attacked again and smashed the ground. Yuji avoided the attack by flying aside. The Mystes then flew under the giant and slashed its leg with a fully charged Blutsauger as he passed through. Coming out behind his enemy, he cast an accelerated Stigma over it alone, and the wounds caused by Blutsauger's power ruptured and flames erupted on all sides. The Crimson Lord died within seconds.

As Yuji fired a storm of Aster rays upon the enemies that advanced before him, a female Crimson Lord began to cast a spell on the Mystes in an effort to immobilize him. But Yuji had felt it and quickly noticed. He aimed at her as he raised his great sword and hurled it. The massive blade impaled her in the chest and killed her before she could complete her spell.

While Yuji was still unarmed, a Denizen bravely attacked. The Mystes managed to evade its strike, then dodged another from a different Denizen, but failed to dodge the attack of a third. As Yuji flinched from the pain, one Denizen hit him hard in the gut with a strong fist and knocked the air out of him. A second blow sent the Mystes flying back.

Yuji recovered in midair and landed on his feet. _Not now, I can't lose just yet_, he thought. _I just have to buy myself some time._

SnSnSnSnS

Earlier, Yuji sat on the roof of Konoe's mansion. He had just learned how to use Stigma from Sabrac, with the price being his sword Blutsauger. He had promised to give the sword after he had returned, and Sabrac had eagerly accepted.

Yuji lay down on the roof. His comrades below had agreed to give him some time alone, and even Hecate allowed him to block her out regarding their psychic link. The Mystes closed his eyes and went deep into thought. Before long, he heard a familiar voice.

_Do you really think adding Stigma to your already great arsenal will improve your chances of winning against a hundred Crimson Lords and Denizens singlehandedly?_ it said.

_Not really, Snake of the Festival_, Yuji responded.

_So you finally learned my true name_, the Snake of the Festival said. _Now that the other Mystes is still recovering and unable to interfere, I am finally able to speak with you uninterrupted. But that's not the only reason, is it?_

Yuji was silent.

_I am able to speak with you because you wanted me to,_ said the Snake of the Festival.

Yuji still did not reply.

_I get it, you think I'm evil just because I'm the true leader of Bal Masque_, the Snake of the Festival said. _But what have I done here to deserve being thought of that way? Wasn't it my power which I so willingly gave you that defeated Gemini and saved Shana?_

For a time, Yuji was quiet, then he spoke.

_Why do you want to change the reality of both worlds?_ the Mystes asked.

_Ever since the beginning, I wanted to create a world where humans were no longer consumed by my people, and where my people can associate normal with humans_, the Snake of the Festival answered. _Much like what you have done with the mixed group that you have formed, I want to have this peace spread out to everyone. My wish was to change the truth of the world into one where humans and Crimson Denizens could live with each other in peace._

_Then why did Alastor and the Flame Haze stop you long ago?_ Yuji asked. _A goal like that can't be wrong._

_To them it was evil,_ the Snake of the Festival said. _They thought it was wrong just because it not only risked the existence of both worlds, but that altering reality also had grave consequences and went against their laws. They also thought it threatened their purpose, since they would no longer have anything to fight against. But tell me, which do you think was more important, keeping their laws and purpose or going against them for the sake of eternal peace?_

Yuji was still unsure.

_Sakai Yuji, do you think my plan is evil?_ the Snake of the Festival asked. _Do you think I am evil?_

_No_, Yuji replied.

_And what do you think of the Flame Haze?_ the Snake of the Festival said. _If my plan was to create a utopia of peace and harmony, but they stopped it, just to selfishly preserve their purpose of hunting, then wouldn't that be evil?_

_You're right_, Yuji said.

_Why would they want to continue fighting if it could have all ended a long time ago?_ the Snake of the Festival said. _Realize this Sakai Yuji, there will always be evil in this world, no matter how much you fight it or become stronger, no matter how many evil beings you put to rest, more will still come. Take the army that you will be fighting soon. No matter how powerful you are on your own, you can never defeat them._

Yuji was silent, but he listened intently.

_That's just how it is_, the Snake of the Festival said._ But the Flame Haze don't understand that. They couldn't bring themselves to understand it because of their own selfishness and evil. They would rather fight a vain war for all eternity._

_And Shana and Konoe-san will just keep fighting in the middle of that eternal war,_ Yuji said. _Because of that, they got hurt._

_But I have the power to end it all_, the Snake of the Festival said, _the power to create a world where the three of you no longer have to fight. You already heard what my plan was earlier. And only you can initiate it._

_If it means ending all this useless fighting and violence, then I'll do it_, Yuji said. _I'll free you._

_No, Sakai Yuji, my turn is already done_, the Snake of the Festival said. _But there is another way, a way where you are in full control of the plan. In that way, you don't even need to trust me in the return to Bal Masque._

_What is it?_ Yuji asked.

_Alastor is not the only one capable of coming into this world through his vessel and partner_, the Snake of the Festival said. _Let me merge and Synchronize with you come midnight. Let me become one with you and all my power, the power to end this war, the power to protect those you love from any enemy, even those just outside, will be yours._

Yuji considered this for a brief moment. The two of them wanted to end the war and the Mystes never wanted the ones he loved so much to suffer any more than they already have. He also didn't have a choice but to fight the army that would destroy them later, and he knew that by himself he couldn't protect them. He made his decision.

_I'll do it_, Yuji said. _I will end this war._

_I knew you would understand. I made the right decision when I chose you,_ said the Snake of the Festival. _Indeed, it was never by mere chance that you possess the Reiji Maigo. It was because I believed that you were the right person to use such great power. Sakai Yuji, this is your destiny._

SnSnSnSnS

It was still some time until midnight. Yuji tried to hold out until then, when he could unleash his full power. The power that could protect everyone he cared about back at the mansion.

The Mystes was now fighting hand-to-hand. He parried fists, claws and blades using nothing but the martial arts skills Shana had taught him. But it still wasn't enough.

When he got the chance, Yuji struck a humanoid Crimson Denizen in the gut with a dagger-like hand. Then he raised the same enemy up with a single hand and crushed its neck. As it turned to flames, the Demon Mystes devoured its Power of Existence.

He knew that he had to do whatever was necessary to protect those he cared about.

He channeled all of his enemy's energy into his fist and wrapped his entire arm with silver fire. With a single punch to the face, he killed an oncoming enemy by blowing its head apart.

The Crimson Lords and Denizens began to gang up on him again. There were still so many of them, and he was weakening. He made an attempt to retreat and regroup in a safer area.

As he tried to fly, however, a Denizen grabbed him by the end of his coat, the gray long coat which Hecate had given him the day before.

Yuji fell back down as the Denizen gripped onto it tightly. Yuji saw that the Denizens decided to take advantage of this and were almost upon him. The Mystes hastily slipped out of his coat and got onto his feet. He then delivered a powerful palm strike though his coat and hit the Denizen behind it, causing his foe to fly back for a short distance.

The Mystes, now wearing only a black shirt and pants, relocated to a better area. He may have lost Hecate's coat, but he still had the red sash Shana had given him.

SnSnSnSnS

At 10:45pm, after secretly leaving his contacting bookmark, Yuji made his way out of the mansion. But before he reached the front door, Shana and Hecate got in front of him and blocked his way.

"You're not thinking of fighting that army on your own, are you?" Shana said.

"Of course not, I've already decided on it," Yuji answered. "I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do," Shana argued. "We can fight by your side."

"But you're still recovering," Yuji said. "I'm the only one still able to fight."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled. She suddenly staggered and would have fallen had Hecate not caught her.

"Please Yuji, don't leave us," the Priestess said. "At least take us with you."

"Fine," Yuji said. "Let me just get something in the shed for you guys. C'mon."

The two girls followed him to the shed at the back of the mansion. Hecate tried to link with Yuji again, but the Mystes blocked her out. Although the Priestess wondered why, she kept quiet and trusted him.

A moment after Yuji unlocked and opened the door of the shed, Yuji suddenly spun around and wrapped the two girls in a thick silver chain.

"What are you doing?!" Shana yelled.

"I'm sorry, but this is something only I can do," Yuji said.

He grabbed onto the chain and tried to get the girls into the shed. Both Hecate and Shana tried to struggle, but the Mystes was too strong for them. When the Mystes managed to push them into the shed they fell onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Konoe-san," Yuji said to the Priestess, "but I have to sever our psychic link. I don't want you to feel my pain anymore."

"Yuji, no!" Hecate wailed.

A tear fell down Yuji's cheek. "Please forgive me," he said. "But I care for you two far too much to have you risk your lives."

"Yuji you mega-idiot!" Shana yelled.

"Don't leave us!" Hecate cried.

Yuji wiped his eye. "I'll be thinking of you both as I fight," he said.

"NO!" Hecate screamed.

"Wait!" Shana yelled.

"Sakai Yuji, think of what you are doing!" Alastor said.

"Shut up Flame of Heaven!" Yuji said. The way he addressed Alastor alone was enough to surprise them all.

The Mystes closed the door slowly. "Goodbye Shana, Konoe-san," he said. "I love you."

"Don't go!" Hecate yelled.

"YUJI!" Shana screamed.

The door was bolted shut and locked by the Mystes outside. After ensuring the girls' safety, he left through the mansion's gates.

"So you're really going to do it?" said a male voice.

Waiting right by the gate was Keisaku. He pointed Trigger Happy at the Mystes' face.

"If you betray us, I won't hesitate to kill you," he said.

As Yuji passed by him, he whispered in reply.

"I'd like to see you try," he said.

SnSnSnSnS

Yuji still fought the army barehanded. Ever since he had killed the first dozen Denizens, his enemies had realized that the Mystes was definitely not someone to underestimate and fought with their best ability. It was a miracle that the Mystes had even survived for that long.

A Crimson Denizen managed to land a kick to Yuji's face just after he had evaded a slash from a claw. The Mystes flew backwards and landed on his face at a corner.

As Yuji struggled to get up, he saw his enemies get ready to gang up on him one final time. He also felt the Reiji Maigo pulse within him.

"I can't lose now," he said to himself. "I'll definitely protect Shana and Konoe-san. I'll definitely end all this fighting!"

As he got back on his feet, midnight struck.


	53. SoF: Inner Beings

**Note:** By the end of this story, Yuji would have chosen one of the girls. Even if he loves both there can only be one choice in the end, right? Don't try to jump to any conclusions on Yuji he ends up with, because you know by now that I tend to put in a lot of twists. And don't worry, both Shana and Hecate will have a happy ending.

Finally, this is the part we've all been waiting for (or dread)… I've been looking forward to writing this for a long time. So please review.

**Warning:** Very dramatic, tear-jerking scene up ahead.

* * *

**Chapter 53: **Snake of the Festival(part 2): Inner Beings

A tremendous wave of energy pulsed out of Yuji's chest as Power of Existence poured out of the Reiji Maigo and completely unsealed the full power of the Snake of the Festival. The Mystes closed his eyes and levitated in the air. His hair and red sash also floated as if gravity was non-existent. A black and silver flame wreathed his entire body. And the silver snakes on his gloves glowed.

The Crimson Lords and Denizens were puzzled at this, but they didn't want to find out what would happen when the process occurring before them was finished. One of the more paranoid Denizens threw its lance.

As the projectile flew at him, Yuji suddenly opened his eyes. They had turned crimson red and glowed brightly. The lance was suddenly caught in midair by a silver snake that came out of nowhere. The same snake killed the owner of the lance with its own weapon.

The silver snake orbited around Yuji, and the black and silver flames grew more intense. The Mystes' hair turned white and grew longer. As it braided itself at the end, the long white hair changed color from the roots and turned as black as the endless void of space. His eyes also turned from a crimson red to black. And the gloves on his hands shed themselves off, but the silver snakes remained on his skin like tattoos.

The Mystes alighted on the ground and looked at his enemies. The raw power that emanated from his very presence was felt throughout the whole city, even by the humans in the mansion.

Sakai Yuji had now become one entity with the Snake of the Festival.

"For threatening the lives of those I care about, you will all pay dearly with your lives," he said with the same voice he had always used in the past.

This was indeed still Sakai Yuji, but at the same time, it wasn't. And he was no longer just the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo. From a weak Torch he had ascended to the most powerful of Crimson Beings, a Crimson God.

One Denizen, who had a sturdy helmet in the shape of a skull, foolishly rushed at him from the side with dual hammers. Yuji sensed him easily and, staying in the same spot, grabbed the Denizen's face with a single hand. The next moment, the Denizen's face was crushed and the rest of its body dissolved in fire.

Another tried to come at Yuji. It was a Crimson Lord three times his size with full plate armor and a giant claw. As it raised its weapon, Yuji calmly reacted.

In the blink of an eye, a hole appeared in the Crimson Lord's upper body. Yuji had delivered an extremely powerful punch that was so fast that it was invisible to the naked eye. The Crimson Lord before him was blown apart in fire after the attack was dealt.

"Pitiful," Yuji said. "I expected more from the potential traitors in Bal Masque."

Many of the Denizens were surprised. "Yes, I know about each one of you scheming backstabbers, plotting from within my own palace," Yuji continued. "That's why Beol Peol had a list of those who should be sent out here, so that I could deal with you all myself."

Fear, panic and anger swept throughout the entire army and swelled within every one of the Crimson Lords and Denizens. One Crimson Lord raised his sword.

"Don't worry, if we take him all at once, we can beat him!" he said. With a wild yell, he charged at Yuji with the army following behind.

Yuji just smirked. "Don't be so sure," he said.

His long black hair transformed into a serpent-like dragon and raised its head. Its eyes were bright crimson and burned like fire, its entire body was covered in a silver flame and its sharp fangs were made of freezing ice.

The serpent lunged at the leader of the army rushing before him and gave him a big bite. The Crimson Lord burst into flame as the serpent dragon chomped on his body.

As this happened, the army had frozen in terror. The still calm Yuji turned his hair back to normal and confidently walked forward.

The Crimson Lords and Denizens tried outflanking the one-man army and began to surround him. As they did, Yuji put his hands in his pockets and shut his eyes.

"As bad as you guys are, you deserve a handicap," he said. "I'll destroy you all without even looking, lifting a finger or moving from this spot."

The enemies in front of him charged first. Yuji responded by inhaling. And as the foes came closer, Yuji breathed out a great mass of silver flames from his mouth and completely engulfed them in it. The Denizens screamed in agony as they were quickly roasted alive. When the flames subsided, nothing remained of them.

SnSnSnS

The group anxiously watched Sakai Yuji's killing spree. Although they were saved from the enemy, none of them knew whether to be relieved or horrified as the Crimson Lords and Denizens were effortlessly being decimated.

"This isn't a battle anymore," Margery said. "It's a slaughter."

"I knew something like this would happen," Kantaro said. "But it could never have been avoided. It would have happened eventually, no matter what we did."

"So that's the power of the Snake of the Festival," Keisaku said.

"No, he's holding back. What we are seeing is but a fraction of his power," Wilhelmina said.

"That's not even half?!" Ogata exclaimed.

"Invincible," said Tiamat.

"I admit that even I would have an extremely difficult time against him," Alastor said.

As the Flame of Heaven's Flame Haze, Shana, watched the unstoppable monster easily exterminate his enemies, tears poured out of her eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off the projection of the battle, but the pain of seeing the one she loved turn into such a fierce entity was unbearable.

"Why Yuji? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" she sobbed. "Yuji you idiot…"

It was the same with Hecate. She was curled up in a fetal position at a corner of the room.

The Priestess didn't want Yuji to change, not after she had finally believed that she had found her place. But as she was now, she was too weak to do anything, everyone there was.

Her teary eyes strayed to the top of a table by the Haridan. The cross-shaped Giralda lay there, unguarded, and for some reason, it drew the Priestess' hand to it. The Hougu's owner, Kazumi, stood nearby in shock at what the boy she loved had become, and was completely oblivious when Hecate swiped it away.

SnSnSnS

The rest of the horrified Denizens tried to attack all at once again, and Yuji could sense each and every one of their movements with his near-omniscient sixth sense. Once more, Yuji turned his hair into a great serpentine dragon, but this time, it separated into a dozen snakes. Each of these snakes latched onto an enemy's head and waved them about in the air forcefully. When one of the weaker enemies died before the others, the snake that once held it would then sink its teeth into the leg of another Denizen that was still caught in the grip of another serpent and helped tear it apart.

Some Denizens tried attacking Yuji directly from behind. But before they could hit him, several large silver swords materialized out of thin air and engaged them in combat. Each of these blades fought as if wielded by invisible hands with the skill of Sakai Yuji's own swordsmanship and proved to be more than a match for their enemies. Even a single successful strike proved fatal.

Realizing that they had been fighting a hopeless battle, the Crimson Lords and Denizens turned to flee in the same direction. But before they could escape, giant silver spikes came out of the ground around the area and formed into a great and wide wall that blocked their way. One of the Denizens, in a panic, tried to break through it, but it didn't even suffer a scratch.

"Leaving so soon?" Yuji said. The swords that levitated around him gathered at his sides and pointed at the army. The serpents that came from him also aimed their heads in the same direction. All of these seemed to lock onto several panicked targets.

As a spell circle appeared at the end of each of the serpents and swords, Yuji uttered a single word.

"Aster."

SnSnSnS

Hecate snuck into her room, smuggling Giralda. If no one present was physically able to help Yuji turn back to the way he was, then she would summon someone who was. She decided to call Pheles.

"What am I doing?" the Priestess asked herself. It was certainly her actions, but she felt as if they were not completely her own.

Suddenly, she felt a great pain throughout her entire body, as if something was trying to break out. In her pain, she closed her eyes. And when it stopped, she opened them again.

Her "human" half, Konoe Fumina, stood before her, holding Giralda in her hand. And for some reason, the void within the Priestess also felt slightly smaller.

"What are you doing?" Hecate asked, now fully regaining control of her body.

"Helping to save everyone," Konoe said with a soft smile. "I also absorbed part of your void into myself. As a lesser being than even a human, I might need it for what I will do."

"But how could you leave my body?"

"We were always two separate beings, although, like Yuji-kun and the Snake of the Festival, we merged together in the same body and Synchronized with the same will," Konoe answered. "But even if we were perfectly Synchronized and were of one mind, we have never been less than two entities. Because of this, I can break away out of my own free will."

"But why use that Hougu? If you use it, your existence will be replaced."

"Because I don't want to lose Kazumi-chan or any of our friends. If summoning Pheles is all that we can do for now, then I would gladly sacrifice myself for it. Besides," Konoe said as she lowered her head, "I was never meant to exist in the first place."

"You're wrong," said a voice. It was Kazumi. "You're completely wrong. Everyone was meant to exist, even you."

"But I'm nothing more than a copy," Konoe said.

"But you're still a different person," Kazumi said. "You said so yourself. You two are completely different beings. You don't have to disappear."

Konoe smiled. "Neither do you," she said.

"But Pheles-san gave that for me to use," Kazumi said desperately. "I want to be of use here. I want to save Yuji."

"Pheles gave this to you because she knew how much you love Yuji and how you would sacrifice even your own existence for him. As for me, not only do I love him as much as you do, but I love you and the others as well. That's why I can't let you be the one to use this," Konoe said. "And you are already very helpful as you are, even if you don't realize it. So please, continue to exist."

Kazumi tried to respond, but she found herself at a loss for words and just cried even more than she already was.

"Stay strong, and thank you, Kazumi-chan," Konoe said. "Thank the others for me as well. Please tell them 'thank you for giving meaning to my existence'."

She activated the Hougu in her hand. Her existence began to leave her body in a blue fire.

"Goodbye, Kazumi-chan," she said. Then she turned to Hecate, still smiling. "Farewell. From now on, you will have to live as one person. I wish you the best of luck, onee-sama."

As she bid her final farewell, her existence vanished completely, and another being took her place. Standing before a crying Kazumi and Hecate was none other than the Beautiful Whim, Pheles.

"I've been called," the Crimson Lord with long light green hair said to herself. "She must have--."

She stopped and stared at Kazumi in surprise.

"Yoshida Kazumi, you're still here?" she said.

"Someone else used Giralda," Kazumi said, wiping her tears away. "She was a very dear friend of ours. Please honor her sacrifice and break Yuji away from the Snake of the Festival."

Pheles widened her eyes in disbelief and fear. But she understood and went out through the window immediately, flying at her greatest speed.

Beside Kazumi, Hecate stood silently and wiped away all her tears.

SnSnSnS

The entire army of Crimson Lords and Denizens was completely and utterly annihilated by a storm of hundreds of very accurate silver energy beams. With the quick destruction of his enemies, Yuji demolished the silver wall he had created and absorbed it back into his being.

He looked up towards Sereiden. From the great palace above the city, he would find all he needed to stop all the fighting.

But before he could take off in its direction, a force from within his body pulled him back. Recharged by the power of the Reiji Maigo, Johan struggled with all his willpower to keep Yuji on the ground.

"Johan, what are you doing?!" Yuji said as his body staggered and his spirit grappled with his predecessor.

"Stopping you from making a big mistake," Johan replied.

"Stop getting in my way!" Yuji yelled.

As the two entities struggled against each other, they felt a presence coming closer.

Yuji smiled wickedly. "This will be the last time you will interfere Johan," he said.

He put both hands into his chest and pulled out the Mystes from the Reiji Maigo within him. Then, he threw him at the newcomer, Pheles.

Pheles managed to catch her lover in midair. As she landed, she embraced Johan warmly. But she still couldn't help but feel the intense presence of the being in front of them.

She put Johan on the ground. "I'm so glad you're finally free," she said, "but please wait for a while. I must still honor that girl's sacrifice, which was done out of love, and turn that other Mystes back to normal."

Before she could fly forward, Johan grabbed her and held her back tightly.

"Don't," he said. "He's determined to stay that way, and no one and nothing can stand in his way. Even I couldn't stop him. You will only be killed in vain."

"A very wise move Johan," Yuji said.

He covered his body in silver fire and flew off towards Sereiden.


	54. SoF: The Anticipated Return

**Chapter 54:** Snake of the Festival (part 3): The Anticipated Return

Kazumi had already returned to the Haridan room, and Hecate was left alone. All alone, like she had always been before. With her human half gone, and Yuji turned into the Snake of the Festival, the Priestess didn't know what to do anymore. And she felt the void deep within her begin to become deeper again.

There was nothing left for her here. Nothing here would comfort her of her loss. And she longed to be by the side of the one she loved. But to do that, she would have to fully return to what she was.

With the death of Konoe Fumina, it was more than possible. The Priestess Hecate decided to return to Sereiden and Bal Masque to stay by Yuji's side once again, as the Supreme Throne.

As she made her way towards the open window, she spotted the flute Yuji had given her for Christmas on her bed. She took it and kept it in her mantle as a memento of the fun times which she believed were now long gone with her human half.

Now reverting back into the cold-hearted Hecate, who only cared about Yuji and the Snake of the Festival, she left the mansion without so much as a glance back towards her friends, for she did not even believe that they were her friends, but rather, Konoe Fumina's.

At the same time, Pheles entered the mansion, supporting Johan with her shoulder. They brought back the gray long coat Yuji had worn, as well as a few weapons left from the fallen Denizens in the battlefield. The others went downstairs to meet her.

"Welcome back Pheles," Wilhelmina said. "Yoshida Kazumi told us how you were summoned."

"Johan's already filled me in on most of what's going on," Pheles said. "I'll try to do the best that I can to help you."

They felt the presence of the Priestess become more and more faint.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" Margery asked Sydonay. He shook his head.

"Traitors are never welcomed back in Bal Masque, although she may be an exception, given the circumstances," the Thousand Changes said. "And, I have a feeling that there is something she still needs to learn on her own."

"Now that Sakai Yuji and Hecate have sided with Bal Masque," Alastor said, "I'm afraid to say that they have now become our greatest enemies."

A heavy silence filled the room.

"But how powerful can he be anyway?" Pheles said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"You definitely didn't see what he did earlier," Margery said.

"Absolute carnage," said Tiamat.

Johan looked to Wilhelmina. "You wouldn't happen to still have that False Reiji Maigo, would you?" he said.

SnSnSnS

Sereiden was only a few miles away when Yuji stopped in midflight. The silver flames that covered his body vanished as he hovered above the city, deep in thought. He looked back towards the mansion and touched the Ember Case ring that hung on a chain with Azure. The ring was the only thing left that could stop him now that he had achieved ultimate power. It was all that was left that allowed him to go back to a normal life.

But he was never meant to have that kind of life. He had already passed the point of no return since the day he had learned about the Reiji Maigo more than a year before. And he believed that he was his destiny to make sure that others could keep their own ordinary, peaceful lives. After pondering for a moment, he removed the ring from the chain and ground it into dust in his hand.

"There's no turning back now," he said. "I've come too far."

He flew towards the flying palace. The anti-flight barrier no longer affected him, as his new, more powerful form was extremely resistant to nearly anything.

He made his way to the strongest, most heavily guarded gate at the exterior of the palace. Several guard Rinne tried to shoot at him with javelins and fireballs, but Yuji easily parried everything with his hands. As the guards realized that their efforts were useless, Yuji held up his hand and flicked a fist-sized fireball that exploded violently upon impact and demolished most of the defense turret.

Yuji walked towards the gate. It was ten times taller than him and was made of metal ten feet deep. Its outside handles were nonexistent and it only opened outwards. It was said to be the only unbreachable area in Sereiden.

Yuji knocked on it to the tune of "Shave and a Haircut" and, on the last note, slammed his palm on the middle of the gate. It swung wide open.

He entered the palace. The halls were empty, and they were in deep darkness. No one went out to challenge Yuji, especially after seeing him effortlessly obliterate an entire army singlehandedly. However, he could sense a multitude of presences gathered in a single place up ahead.

He Yuji made his way towards the presences. Although it was just his second time in the palace, it was as if he had been there his whole life, and he knew his way around better than anything else.

He ended up in the throne room. There, many Crimson Lords and Denizens were gathered on both sides of the great hall. At the other end, beside the throne itself, stood Beol Peol.

Yuji walked forward. Halfway through, Beol Peol also moved ahead towards him. The Judge of Paradoxes kneeled before him.

"Welcome back my lord Snake of the Festival," she said.

Yuji walked past her and stood before the throne. He turned back to her and the Denizens.

"From now on, you will all address me by the name I have always carried," he said proudly. "I am the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji."

"As you wish my lord," Beol Peol said, still kneeling. "What is your first order?"

Yuji sat upon his throne and looked down on the Judge of Paradoxes.

"Beol Peol, you are to leave Bal Masque, never to return," he said coldly.

Beol Peol looked up. Everyone else was surprised as well.

"My-my lord?" the Judge of Paradoxes said in disbelief.

"Are you deaf?" Yuji said. "I want you to leave."

"But why my lord?" Beol Peol said. "Why banish your most loyal servant?"

"Such a blatant lie," Yuji said. "Don't think that I don't know about your plot to eliminate me and take over once I change the truth of the world."

Beol Peol just looked at him in fear and surprise.

"Yes, I know what you've been doing," Yuji continued. "You planted a spell that had the essence of the Ember Case's ability to severely weaken any being into the Pandora's Box. So that when I would initiate the Grand Order, it would take effect and then you would manipulate both worlds into becoming your own to rule. You tried to plant the spell outside Sereiden, on the way back, knowing that I am oblivious to what happens outside my own palace. However, after installing the Pandora's Box here, you did not expect me to be able to scan everything that has happened to it through the palace itself."

"If you knew I was a traitor, then why spare me?" Beol Peol asked as she stood up again.

"Because without your loyal followers, you are not even a threat," Yuji said. "That's why I gave you an exact list of who should be sent out to their deaths, because they were all loyal to you only. And now, I have no further use for you."

"You-you manipulated me?!" Beol Peol said angrily. "And now you're just going to cast me away now that my job's done?"

Yuji shrugged. "You did the same to others your whole life. It's time you know how they felt," he said. "Remember that there will always be someone greater than you. So if you are a master strategist, then I am a supreme master strategist. Now leave!"

Beol Peol turned her back towards him, but, after taking one step away, she spun around and threw her chain at Yuji with all her rage.

Yuji easily caught the weighted end with a single hand. The next moment, he effortlessly crushed it to little fragments.

"Were you even trying to hurt me?" he said. "That was bad comedy."

Beol Peol still burned with hate towards her former master, hate that overpowered her fear. She grinned evilly.

"You think you're so great and good, Sakai Yuji," she said. "But I know what you really are. Deep down, you're just as bad as I am. 'Protecting' was just an excuse for your lust for more power."

Yuji pointed a finger at her. From it came a powerful bolt of silver lightning that exploded a foot in front of the Judge of Paradoxes and blew her back towards the door of the hall.

"More bad comedy," Yuji said. "Now get out of here, or the next one won't be a warning shot anymore."

Beol Peol got up and brushed the dust off her dress. Without any more words to say, she turned and left. From the side of the hall, Fecor was about to follow her, but Yuji called out to him.

"Fecor," he said. As the Crimson Lord turned his head, Yuji turned his hand into a silver serpent that lunged straight at him with blinding speed. It snapped its jaws a centimeter from his face, making him tremble with fear all over his body.

"Don't even think about following her," Yuji said as he retracted the serpent and turned it back into a human hand. "And by the way, you're demoted from General back to bodyguard. I want you to watch over two very important people that will be returning here soon."

A fearful Fecor bowed obediently and returned to the ranks of the Denizens.

SnSnSnS

When Pheles and Wilhelmina opened the vault that contained the False Reiji Maigo, the warm flame of Power of Existence flooded the room and completely healed everyone in the mansion.

"All that Power of Existence must have been building up every midnight," Wilhelmina said. "But the Hougu is still far too dangerous and unstable for anyone to use."

"And that's why you need me and Johan to restructure it," Pheles said.

When they returned to the Haridan room they found the others already there. Shana was in a corner, crying, while Alastor was with Chigusa. They had just seen Yuji banish Beol Peol through the Wandering Heart.

"To think, he actually out-Xanatos Gambit-ed _the_ Judge of Paradoxes," Margery said.

"The Snake of the Festival was always a cunning planner," Alastor said.

"Guess they don't call him 'Snake' for nothing," said Marcosias.

"And now his intellect is added with Yuji's own, which is already pretty high," Alastor said. "His level of power has gone far beyond even mine to defeat."

"But how can Yuji be many times more powerful than you Alastor?" Khamsin asked. "It was you who defeated the Snake of the Festival in the past, as I remember."

"True, but now he has the Anti-Flame Ring Azure, which, knowing him, he had probably made sure Yuji would acquire through a very complex plan," Alastor said. "This time, he has become one with a being that was already strong, at least in terms of willpower and intelligence: Sakai Yuji."

"So in a way, the Yuji now is so powerful that he makes even guys like me and Sabrac look like little girls," Sydonay said. If Shana hadn't been in so much grief, she would have reacted violently to that.

"Truly invincible," Tiamat said.

"But he should still have a weakness, right?" Pheles asked. She and Johan were already at work on the False Reiji Maigo.

"Don't be too sure," Johan said. "Yuji's been trained by most of these guys, so he knows a lot of their moves. And he is more than capable of countering anything we throw at him."

After completing the restructuring of the False Reiji Maigo to work for him only, he put it in his chest.

"But Yuji himself proved that even the most unbeatable of beings can be defeated," he said standing proudly. "For the sake of the old Yuji, let's not give up! Fight!"

The group shouted out with Johan. "Fight!"

But Shana was still grieving at the side. "For the sake of the old Yuji, huh?" she mumbled.

SnSnSnSnS

Yuji stood on a balcony that overlooked the city in the direction of Konoe's mansion. Over a dark long-sleeved robe he wore a black light breastplate. He also wore a blood red sash around his waist, and around his neck was as the scarlet one that Shana had given him. A gold brooch was added to the latter cloth. Oh his finger was the Anti-Flame Ring Azure.

As he stared into the wide space before him, he thought deeply and made plans. But they were interrupted when a familiar presence appeared behind him.

"I'm glad you returned to me," Yuji said as he turned around and smiled, "Hecate."

The Priestess kneeled before the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji. "I live to serve you," she said.

"Please don't," Yuji said as he took her hand and helped her back to her feet. Then he held her close to his chest. "I consider you my own equal, much like another I love."

He leaned on the rail of the balcony. "But our Trinity is still not complete. There must be a General, although it won't really be needed once we implement the Grand Order," he said. "We need someone who defines the very meaning of strength. We need a person who is already close to the both of us, a person very close to my heart. We need someone who has shown what it truly means to protect."

He looked over towards the mansion and touched the scarlet sash around his neck.

"We need Shana," he said.


	55. Crimson Betrayal

**Note: **This story is of my own plot, although I'm also incorporating some things from the novels.

* * *

_**Eternity so Far:**_ (Johan's point of view)

_The whole gang is finally gathered together to fight against one of the greatest enemies yet. Well, almost the whole gang. Although my beloved Pheles has come to help us, we lost two brave comrades in the battle against Bal Masque: the old Torch Lamies and our dear Konoe Fumina. We've suffered a betrayal as well. Yuji had finally given in to the will of the Snake of the Festival and decided to help him change the truth of the world, to stop all the fighting. Afterwards, he took over Bal masque and threw out Beol Peol. Then, having lost her human half, Hecate joined his side once more as the Supreme Throne._

_However, they still need a third member to complete their Trinity._

_But what exactly are _we_ fighting against them for? To preserve the purpose of Flame Haze, or to avoid the risk of Yuji's plan destroying the universe by mistake? And who is the real villain here anyway?_

_One thing's for sure, whatever happens now will determine the fate of both the human world and the Crimson Realm…_

"Johan, who are you talking to?" Pheles asked, finding him alone on the roof of the mansion.

"No one," Johan said, somewhat embarrassed. "I just wanted to make my own monologue, that's all."

Pheles giggled. "You were always a little strange," she said as she came closer. "But that's one thing I like about you."

She kissed Johan on the lips. It was the ninth time since she had joined them.

* * *

**Chapter 55: **Crimson Betrayal

A whole day had passed since Yuji had become one with the Snake of the Festival. Since the time that he had taken over Bal Masque, the group had not been faced any further incident. It was now December 27th, three days since Bal Masque had launched their assault on Christmas Eve.

Below, two figures on the Haridan moved from Sereiden towards the mansion. It was Yuji and Hecate. Both were also seen on the projection of the Wandering Heart.

"So they're finally making their move," Khamsin said.

"Where are Johan and Pheles?" Leanan-sidhe asked. "We'll need them for this."

"They're on the roof," Kazumi said. "I'll go get them."

But there was no need to. The Engaged Link came into the room by themselves.

"He's coming," Johan said. "I felt him as soon as he left Sereiden."

The whole group looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Johan asked. "Is my fly open or something?"

"You have a plan, right?" Margery asked.

"I see you've gotten so used to Yuji coming up with the strategies," Johan said, grinning smugly. "But now that he's our enemy, you don't know what to do."

"You have been with him ever since his birth as the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo," Wilhelmina said. "You should know how he thinks, and that may be the key to beating him."

"He thinks pretty much like I do," Johan said. "It'll be tough, but I'll try my best."

SnSnSnSnS

Yuji and Hecate flew towards the mansion at a moderate speed. The Priestess had Trigon in hand and was wearing a beautiful white and blue gown. She also had long white evening gloves.

"Yuji, if Beol Peol was a traitor like you said, then why did you let her go instead of destroying her?" she asked. "She could still be a danger to us."

"I don't think so," Yuji replied arrogantly. "She has no weapon, resources or people to manipulate, especially after such a public humiliation. And if she tries to go back to Sereiden, she'll be killed, and if she goes to our old friends, she'll still be killed. And by the time that she makes any threatening move, I would have changed the universe already. She won't be a threat, no matter how smart she thinks she is."

But Hecate still felt uneasy. "But why risk it?" she asked. "You haven't told me why."

Yuji stopped in midflight, and so did Hecate. Yuji took the Priestess' hand and put it on his chest. For some reason, they could no longer establish a psychic link, but, as if to make up for it, both had the ability to use Synchronization.

Hecate saw what was in Yuji heart at the time he had banished the Judge of Paradoxes. The true reason he had spared her was because it would have made him as bad as her, manipulating pawns and then killing them off when they were no longer useful. He would have felt guilty if he had destroyed her just when she had been used for the many years she had been in Bal Masque. Public humiliation seemed a good enough punishment.

After conveying his feelings, Yuji let go of Hecate's hand and continued flying towards the mansion. Hecate stared at him in wonder and confusion, then quickly followed behind him.

SnSnSnSnS

"Alright everyone, this'll only work if we fight as one," Johan said after discussing tactics. "All for one and one for all!"

The Flame Haze and Leanan-sidhe made their way out the window, but Sabrac, Dantalion and Sydonay stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Margery asked them as she mounted Marcosias.

"Do I look like someone with a death wish?" Sabrac replied before changing into Kantaro in a flash of rose madder fire.

"Even I'm not that crazy," Dantalion said.

"I'm not that eager to die either," Sydonay said. "Besides, I don't want to have to fight my Hecate."

"She isn't _your_ Hecate anymore, remember?" Margery said. Before she could fly out behind her comrades, Kantaro spoke.

"Please bring our son back," he said.

"I would not count on that possibility," Wilhelmina said, coming back to the window. "The old Mystes may be dead now."

"You said 'may' so there's still a chance. So there's no reason for us to give up, right?" Chigusa said. "Who knows, maybe there's still a speck of him left in his new form."

Keisaku noticed Shana still sitting in a corner, sulking. She had not even pulled out her black cape or turned her hair red.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. Shana just shook her head.

"Just leave her to me," Alastor said. "Either way, she'll still have to face him."

"You should stay behind too," Margery told Keisaku.

"No way, I'm coming with you," Keisaku replied.

Margery hopped off the levitating Grimoire and clutched Keisaku's shoulders.

"Don't be stupid," she said, looking at him straight in the eyes. "We're going up against something more powerful than everything any of us have ever faced combined."

As she hopped on Marcosias again, she looked back one last time. "Please, don't follow me," she said.

SnSnSnSnS

Some distance from the mansion, Yuji met up with Johan and Khamsin, who stood on the rooftop of a building a fair distance from the Eternal Lover. Margery and Wilhelmina arrived soon after in their battle forms. The Chanter of Elegies made her way to his right and Wilhelmina flew to his left side. Further behind Johan were Leanan-sidhe and Pheles.

"Hecate, you handle those two," Yuji said to the Priestess by his side. She teleported out of the formation and reappeared before the Spiral Organ and the Beautiful Whim. "I'll handle the rest," Yuji said.

"Just follow my lead everyone," Johan said.

Yuji aimed a finger at the Mystes and let out a bolt of silver lightning. Johan dodged aside, and the lightning narrowly passed him and blew apart a whole section of a building behind him.

As Yuji had made the first move, the others acted as well. Khamsin launched a boulder at him, Wilhelmina attempted to grab him with her ribbons, and Margery threw swords of energy. Yuji demolished the boulder in front of him by blasting it with fire from his mouth. At the same time, he held up both hands in opposite directions. From each of these he fired very accurate Aster beams to intercept the attacks.

While Yuji had been defending himself, Johan veiled his Killing Intent with a unique Unrestricted Method and flew at Yuji from below. But Yuji saw it coming with his intuition. He shot a ball of flame from his feet at the Mystes. This also propelled Yuji upwards.

As Johan evaded the fireball, Yuji inhaled and let out a powerful blast of silver fire that spread to all directions. Margery held up her paws, Wilhelmina covered herself in a ribbon ball, Khamsin created a stone dome to shield himself, and Johan used his spell manipulating ability to deflect the attack.

As the group defended themselves from the wave, Yuji swiftly attacked again. He created a number of sharp silver spears around him and threw them at his foes, who tried to dodge. But as the spears flew, Yuji unleashed a wave of energy from his body and blew back everyone but caused minor damage.

Khamsin brought up a stone wall behind himself to avoid falling off his platform.

"He could have killed us all with that tactic," he said.

"Yeah, we sure are lucky," Margery said.

"You think that was just luck?" Marcosias said. "We survived that because he wanted us to. He's going easy on us."

"That's right, Claws and Fangs of Violation," Yuji said. "Shana hasn't come out yet, and if I defeated you all too quickly, I won't have much to do."

With his hand, he beckoned his old comrades to make the next move.

"Don't fall for it," Johan said. "He'll just counter."

"If you want me to make the next move, alright then," Yuji said.

With lightning speed, he flew straight at Johan, who narrowly dodged. As Yuji flew past him, Johan sped after him and managed to grab onto him. But before the Eternal Lover could drive both himself and his opponent to the ground, Yuji broke loose and kicked Johan back. The Snake of the Festival landed on his feet as he touched the pavement.

"Hey, that just felt as if you were trying…" Yuji said as he flew straight up and avoided giant stone hands from the earth that tried to crush him.

"…to trap me."

A split-second later, he dodged ribbons that came from the sides of the buildings around him and then dodged again before Margery even completed a trap spell. As he rose higher above the ground, Yuji was face to face with Johan once more.

"I got to hand it to you, that triple trap would have worked on almost anyone," Yuji said. "Unfortunately, I knew you would try something like that before we even fought."

Johan suddenly sped forward like a bullet and delivered a strong uppercut to Yuji's chin, sending him spinning back in the air. Before anyone else could land a blow, Yuji recovered.

"I knew you would," Johan said. "But I bet you didn't expect something as straightforward as that."

Yuji rubbed his chin and smirked. "I get it, while I was busy dodging those other traps, you enhanced your speed and hid your Killing Intent with Unrestricted Methods," he said. "I'm pretty impressed at your casting speed, it's as if you did both at the same time."

"It's exactly that," Johan said.

"I never expected anything less from you guys, especially you Johan," Yuji said. "After all, Mystes do have a tendency to surprise everyone. But you know, sometimes I wonder whether you plan these things ahead or just make them up as you go along."

SnSnSnS

"Aster."

With a monotone voice, Hecate fired beams of energy at Pheles, who created a wall of wind to deflect the attack. At the same time, Leanan-sidhe cast a spell that created several translucent flying fish of pure energy. Each of these fish tried to go after the Priestess and latch onto her, but Hecate easily intercepted them with her Aster.

As the Priestess countered, Pheles blew her back with a gust of wind.

"Just like last time Supreme Throne Hecate, you are outnumbered," Pheles said. "Give up."

"I won't let Yuji down," Hecate said. "He gave me task, and I won't fail him."

"Well, I won't let Johan down either," Pheles said. "Leanan-sidhe, now!"

Spell insignias appeared around the Supreme Throne. She tried to teleport out of it, but found that the Unrestricted Method prevented her from using any of her abilities.

"That was a very clever strategy," Leanan-sidhe said. "To distract our opponent while casting a spell, it was brilliant."

"That's my Johan for you," Pheles said proudly.

Hecate chimed her staff and tried to dispel the Unrestricted Method around her, but it didn't work.

"You should have given up while you had the chance!" Pheles said as she threw a blade of wind at her enemy.

Hecate reacted by parrying the blade with Trigon. Before Pheles could try the same attack again, Hecate chimed her staff. A spell circle appeared behind Leanan-sidhe and hit her with Aster beams. As she was blasted aside, the spell insignias around Hecate disappeared and the Priestess evaded another wind blade from Pheles. She retaliated with Aster.

Pheles dodged the attack. "I thought you said that spell would stop her," she said to Leanan-sidhe.

The Spiral Organ, who had landed on top of a building, got back on her feet. "I wasn't able to complete the whole spell yet," she said. "When it's incomplete it's only restricted to spells inside the barrier."

Hecate summoned a dragon of blue fire and sent it after Pheles. Then she went after Leanan-sidhe herself, in order to prevent her from casting the same spell again.

As she charged forward, she fired a barrage of Aster beams. Leanan-sidhe barely managed to deflect the attack. Before Pheles could defeat Hecate's summoned minion, the Priestess got close enough to hit the Spiral Organ with her staff and sent her flying upward.

As her target soared up in midair, Hecate created a blue flame in her hand and threw it at her. When the Spiral Organ touched the ground again, it was headfirst, and she had been knocked out cold.

Pheles blew apart Hecate's blue fire dragon with a twister. Surrounding herself with a bubble of high-velocity wind, she faced the Priestess.

SnSnSnS

Yuji was fighting at ground level. Khamsin had surrounded him with several large golems. Each of these was reinforced with Wilhelmina's ribbons and had flaming claws, courtesy of Margery.

"Very creative guys, but I'm afraid that won't be enough," Yuji said as he raised his hand.

Silver knights in full plated armor appeared out of thin air. Each of them was ten feet tall and carried two broadswords. When they attacked, they all moved with one mind.

As Yuji had been creating them, the Flame Haze took their chance to attack. But Yuji had turned his long black hair into four great serpents to ward them off.

Within two minutes, Khamsin's golems were destroyed by Yuji's superior knights. By then, Yuji had noticed that Johan was missing.

"Where is that Mystes?" he said. He then realized that he was standing on top of a manhole.

He jumped aside as Johan sprang up from the manhole forcefully. As Yuji evaded, Khamsin threw down an enormous boulder from atop a building.

As it fell, Yuji fused the snakes from his hair and formed a single serpentine dragon. It broke through the boulder with its head and grabbed onto Khamsin. Johan and Margery tried to take the opportunity to attack, but the opening in Yuji's guard didn't last long.

As Yuji slammed Khamsin on the floor with his dragon hair, knocking him unconscious, he let out a wave of silver fire from his mouth at the Eternal Lover and the Chanter of Elegies and blew them back. He then threw the unconscious Flame Haze far into the air, towards the mansion, and turned the dragon back into hair.

As he did all these, Wilhelmina managed to sneak up from behind. She threw a long spear made out of ribbons, but Yuji sensed it and parried it with his hand as he spun around. As he had defended himself, Wilhelmina made her ribbons come out of the ground to grab his feet.

With her enemy seemingly trapped, Wilhelmina attacked again, this time with a giant ribbon-drill. Yuji countered with his own drill, made of silver metal. The more superior drill tore right through the other attack, but as it did, Wilhelmina turned her destroyed drill into a storm of ribbons that tried to grab Yuji.

Yuji countered with the same tactic. He immediately melted down his drill and turned it into a great number of silver snakes that caught the ribbons and ripped them apart.

"Believe me Carmel, I don't want to have to hurt you," Yuji said as he absorbed the snakes into his being. "So please, just hand over Shana."

"I will never do that, Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji," Wilhelmina replied. "You broke Shana's heart. You betrayed her. And I was a fool to ever think you could be trusted with her."

Johan and Margery tried to attack from behind, but Yuji turned his hair into a dragon once more and let it breathe fire on them. The attack drove them back once more. And as they evaded, thick silver chains came out of the ground and the sides of the buildings and bound them.

"Don't interrupt us," Yuji said. "I promise you, I'll make it up to her many times over," he said to Wilhelmina.

"After what you have done, I will never give her up to you," Wilhelmina said, creating more ribbons to prepare for another attack. "Give up on her, Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji!"

"I can't do that," Yuji said.

"Leave us alone," Wilhelmina said. "She doesn't want to see you anymore. And I will never let you have her."

"I said give her to me!" Yuji said as he broke the bonds on his feet like they were wet tissue and dashed forward.

Wilhelmina tried to attack, but Yuji easily avoided anything she threw at him. In just a moment, Yuji was close enough to land a punch on her, which he did.

Yuji first struck her in the gut, making her cough blood. Then he hit her face twice. After that, he inflicted a flurry of blows upon her whole body. Even if he was limiting his own colossal strength to a minimum, each blow not only hurt, but also drew blood.

Johan and Margery were close to breaking their bonds. The chains that bound them began to crack under their willpower. But they would be too late to help the Specialist of Everything.

When Wilhelmina had taken enough punishment, Yuji threw her into a wall. As the barely alive Flame Haze fell to the ground, she passed out.

SnSnSnS

Shana still sat in a corner of the Haridan room. She had just seen the boy she loved brutally and bloodily beat up Wilhelmina.

"Do you understand now?" Alastor said. "Yuji has truly become our enemy. He will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants."

"But there has to be a reason why he's doing all this," Shana said.

"Regardless of his motive, he is still our enemy," Alastor said. "We cannot allow him to go on with his plan."

"Why?" Shana asked. "Why should I have to fight him? I love him."

"If you love him, you should do whatever you can to bring him back," Chigusa said. "You feel it too, don't you? The old Yuji may still be alive in there."

"But even if he isn't, you will still have to face him anyway," Alastor said. "He's coming here for you. But you know that you will still have to fight him, and maybe even destroy him. That is the duty of a Flame Haze. I know that it's a hard and painful, but it must be done to protect the balance."

"Is the balance really that important?" Shana asked. "Suddenly, saving the universe seems so hollow if I could not live in it with Yuji."

"You know that you must do it, not just because of your duty, but for the old Yuji as well," Alastor said. "The old Yuji wanted to protect everyone, but the Yuji now is risking the destruction of the entire universe. Do you want him to do that? Don't you think you should honor the old Yuji's desire to protect everyone by defending them from him?"

"So Yuji really is the villain now?" Shana said. "If I love him, I'll really have to fight him?"

"I'm afraid so," Alastor said. "We cannot let him destroy that which he tried so hard to protect."

Shana stood up and wiped away her tears. Her hair and eyes blazed bright red and she took out her black cape.

"I'll do it," she said as she took out her sword. "I'll fight him."

But even if she had said that, there was still a hint of doubt in her voice. Nearby, Chigusa could not help a little uneasy as well.

"Hey, has anyone seen Satou-kun?" Kazumi asked as she treated an unconscious Khamsin.

SnSnSnS

Pheles flew straight at Hecate, who tried to shoot her down with Aster, but her shield of wind deflected any of her attacks. When the Beautiful Whim got close enough, she strengthened the force of her air bubble and created a hurricane.

Hecate was flung back, but when she was a fair distance away, she managed to recover. As Pheles came at her again, she raised Trigon and chimed it. A shield of blue energy appeared around the Supreme Throne.

Pheles and Hecate charged at each other. Upon collision, blue flames and strong winds were blown wildly in every direction around them.

As the two Crimson Lords grappled, Hecate raised her staff and aimed it at Pheles at point-blank range. The Beautiful Whim suddenly realized what her opponent was planning and blew her back with a strong blast of wind that sacrificed her air barrier.

Pheles tried to make the next move. From out of both hands, she shot a twister at her enemy, who teleported out of the way. Hecate reappeared on her right side and used Aster.

Pheles blew the rays away with wind and flew back. She struck the top of a building with a whip made of pure wind, and positioned herself below the damaged area. As debris fell, she created a wind funnel above herself and an air tunnel in front of her. With these, she flung the rocks in Hecate's direction.

Hecate teleported away from the flying debris, and each time that Hecate changed location, she chimed her staff. But Pheles was onto her.

"I'm not going to fall for that," she said as she unleashed a strong wave of air.

Hecate avoided the wind blast by teleporting behind it as it passed. As soon as she reappeared, she fired Aster beams at Pheles, who deflected them once more.

Pheles summoned a great tornado around herself and slowly made her way towards Hecate. The twister was so huge that it reached the sky and tore apart everything around it.

Hecate tried to shoot through it by focusing her Aster rays into a single beam, but it was just redirected back at her. The Priestess dodged aside as the beam narrowly passed her.

She decided to try something else. She chimed her staff, then teleported behind the tornado and chimed again. Then she relocated to Pheles' left and right sides and did the same. And finally, she teleported back in front of her enemy and chimed once more.

A spell insignia wrapped itself around Pheles' tornado and reversed it. In moments, the twister was gone. But as the twister began to vanish, Pheles tried to blast Hecate with a ball of super-compressed air.

Hecate teleported out of the way and materialized behind the Beautiful Whim. Before Pheles could do anything, she was shot by Aster and was blown away. She landed on top of a building near the area where Yuji was fighting.

Pheles tried to get up, but found that she no longer had the strength. She saw Johan still fighting with Yuji nearby and tried hard not to pass out.

With the Beautiful Whim incapacitated, Hecate turned to make her way towards the mansion. As she did, another challenger appeared.

"Hecate, stop," Shana said as she approached. The Flame Haze had her sword ready in her hands.

Hecate gripped her staff and prepared herself for a hard duel.

SnSnSnS

Johan and Margery tried to use a pincer attack on Yuji, but their enemy was far too fast for them. He flew as fast as sound and avoided any trap or attack they sent his way.

"It's not working Johan, he's catching onto us," Margery said.

"Catching onto what?" Yuji said. "You're just randomly switching tactics. You tried to trick me into thinking you had a trap, then attack straightforwardly. And you do it the other way around too. Seriously, this is just getting tiring."

"Hey there's a thought," Johan said cheerfully. "Let's tire him out."

"Very funny Johan," Margery said.

She opened her mouth and let out a loud roar with the force of a hurricane. Yuji responded by striking the air with his palm and unleashing a shockwave to intercept it. The force from the shock of the two waves colliding caused any nearby glass to shatter into tiny pebble-like fragments.

As Yuji countered Margery's attack, Johan came in from above, but Yuji turned his hair into a dragon immediately and let it blow out fire. Johan managed to cut through the silver flames with his hand, but then the serpentine beast lunged at him.

Johan dodged to the side, but while he did, the dragon swung its body in his direction. The Mystes was sent hurtling into an open window of a nearby building and crashed onto the furniture inside.

Margery created orbs of energy around herself and sent them towards Yuji, who countered with Aster. He had fired more beams than the Chanter of Elegies' balls, and the extra rays hit the werewolf directly. When the smoke from the explosions cleared, there was nothing left of her.

"Margery shouldn't be that easy to beat," Yuji said to himself. He spun around and, at the same time, created a silver broadsword in his hand.

As a large purple werewolf tried to take down Yuji from behind, the sword beheaded it.

"It wouldn't be that easy either," Yuji said as he whirled around once more. He threw the blade in his hand and struck another Margery, the real one, in the stomach.

The Chanter of Elegies flew back and was pinned to a wall, with the sword still protruding from her gut. She changed back into her human form and spat blood.

"That move's beginning to get really overused," she said.

"But it works," Yuji said as he came closer. "Just be glad that I let you live."

"Tell me, Snake of the Festival, why did you do it?" Margery said. "Why did you take my revenge for me?"

"Because someone like you shouldn't have to live your life absorbed with revenge," the Snake of the Festival replied. "If that was all you lived for, then you would become an empty shell once the people you hated were gone."

When he said those words, Margery felt as if a spear sharper than the sword nailed to her gut had pierced her heart. It was for that exact same reason that she had tried to kill Orgue before Keisaku did earlier. Fortunately, that ordeal had ended up differently from what she herself had experienced with the Snake of the Festival long ago. But if it had been the same…

Margery bowed her head. Just thinking about it hurt her like a thousand needles stabbing her heart.

"Yuji, you bastard!" said a voice from the street below.

"Keisaku?!" Margery exclaimed. She coughed blood again.

"Margery-san…" the boy muttered. He glared at Yuji with furious, burning eyes. "I'll kill you!"

He aimed Trigger Happy at Yuji.

"You said before that you wouldn't hesitate to kill me," his target said. "Well go ahead, try. Shoot me."

"Gladly," Keisaku said as he pulled the trigger.

Yuji's head exploded on impact, and soon the rest of his body burst into black and silver flames. In the next moment, the flames formed together into a humanoid shape and Yuji's body immediately restored itself.

"That hurt," Yuji said with a calm tone.

He was suddenly tackled from behind. Johan had managed to sneak up on him in the brief moment that he had been blown apart. This time, the Eternal Lover managed to throw Yuji down to the ground.

"Not bad," Yuji said as he got up. Keisaku charged at him while throwing explosive bookmarks.

Yuji turned his hand into a serpent-like whip and lashed away the bookmarks. And when Keisaku got close enough and took out his sword, Yuji kicked it away with ease.

As the Morning Lune flew away from its owner, Keisaku whipped out Trigger Happy, but he was disarmed of that as well. Yuji grabbed the now defenseless Keisaku by the leg and then threw him aside. Like the Flame Haze, he too, survived the attack, but was also incapable of continuing the battle.

But, even as he was being defeated, he had given Johan another shot at Yuji. As the Snake of the Festival tossed the boy aside, Johan flew at Yuji and put his hands on his chest and forehead.

"It's just you and me Yuji," the Mystes said. "Brother versus brother."

As Johan began to use his forbidden technique, Pheles watched him.

"Johan, have you really been using _that_?" she mumbled before finally losing consciousness.

SnSnSnS

The Nietono Shana and Trigon clashed on each other as their respective owners grappled against one another. For some reason, Shana's katana did not blaze as strongly as it usually would.

Hecate was the first to break out and fired several beams at Shana, who narrowly evaded.

"Shana, why are you fighting against us?" Hecate said. "We are a Trinity."

"I don't have a choice," Shana replied. "It's my duty as a Flame Haze."

But she was still uncertain about her motive.

SnSnSnS

With his forbidden technique, Johan attempted to take control of Yuji's flame. But the willpower of the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji was more than a match for him. Before long, Yuji pushed Johan away and blasted him back with a pulse of energy.

"Just because you're my predecessor and we once shared the same life source does not mean that we are brothers," Yuji said. "We were never brothers Johan."

Johan desperately got back on his feet. He flew straight upwards and Yuji followed. The two former Mystes of the Reiji Maigo came at each other head on. As he fought, Johan hid his Killing Intent, but Yuji's reflexes were more than capable of anticipating his blows and parrying them.

As the two wrestled each other in the air, Yuji tried several times to land a blow on Johan's face, but he managed to avoid them. However, he could not keep it up for long.

The longer the two battled, the more Yuji gained the upper hand. Johan tried to break away, but the ferocity of Yuji's strikes prevented him from doing so. But even if it was a vain battle, Johan still tried hard to focus all his strength into this fight.

Eventually, Yuji managed to land a blow on Johan's face. The Snake of the Festival still controlled his strength, but the attack was still painful, and Johan's ears rang. The punch also caused Johan to flip head-over-heels in the air.

When Johan stopped spinning, Yuji delivered a few more blows on him before he could recover. As a final attack, Yuji grabbed Johan by the collar and pounded his head, sending him plummeting towards the ground.

"I'm sorry everybody, I wasn't strong enough," Johan mumbled weakly as he came closer to the earth.

The Mystes of the False Reiji Maigo was instantly knocked out as his body fell flat on the street.

Yuji felt Shana's presence and turned in her direction.

"I'm coming for you Shana," he said.


	56. War of Emotions

Please review. I put a lot into this chappie, since it's one of the most important turning points.

* * *

**Chapter 56: **War of Emotions

Shana and Hecate continued to grapple in the air at equal strength. Sword and staff pushed against one another for a while until both combatants managed to throw each other back.

As the two girls flew further from each other, Hecate fired several energy beams while Shana responded with a large ball of flame. The two attacks connected and resulted in a loud explosion.

Using the smoke from the explosion that was blocking Shana's vision to her advantage, Hecate summoned several dragons of pure flame and commanded them to surround the Flame Haze. Shana struck down each dragon as it came at her, but she had momentarily forgotten about her real opponent. Just after Shana split apart the third flame dragon, Hecate blasted her with Aster.

The attack was a direct hit. Shana spun backwards in the air, stunned and was unable to retaliate. For a brief moment, she was a sitting duck, but Hecate did not take the opportunity to deliver another attack.

Shana recovered and regained control of her flight with her wings of flame spread wide.

"Why didn't you attack me again?" Shana asked. "Is it because Yuji wants me alive?"

Hecate shook her head with an emotionless expression. She was allowed to hurt Shana as much as she wanted as long as she could bring her back alive. But she was unsure of why she could not bring herself to inflict more pain upon her old friend. She was confused, and did not respond further.

Shana yelled and swung her sword, forcing out a great wave of fire. Hecate brought her staff up and hastily cast a barrier, but as the wave passed, a blade struck the staff from below and knocked it upwards. The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter that wielded it followed through with a thrust. Hecate's eyes widened and she gasped in pain and surprise as the Nietono Shana stabbed through her stomach.

Hecate barely managed to push Shana away, but she had not yet recovered enough strength to counter another attack. This time, she was the one that was vulnerable. She was now the one at Shana's mercy.

Shana raised her blade to finish her off. It was her duty to kill all who threatened to disrupt the balance. And she had to uphold that duty no matter the consequences or the price. But something held back her arm. She could not bring down her sword to kill the Priestess.

The two girls backed away from each other. Both held their wounds with a single hand without lowering the weapon in the other. And neither one took her eyes of her opponent.

"Why are we doing this?" Hecate mumbled.

"Why are we fighting?" Shana said, as if in response.

Both lowered their weapons a bit and were quiet for a while. Hecate was the first to break the silence.

"I can't let Yuji down," Hecate said softly. "I have to fight for him."

"I can't let him destroy what he once protected, even if there's only a chance that that will happen," Shana replied. "And it's my duty as a Flame Haze to protect the balance."

"So you're still just a tool of hunting," Hecate said with a cold monotone.

Shana remembered the time Yuji had given her the name Shana. She remembered that sunset, and the existence of Yukari Hirai burning away. She remembered everything Yuji had told her that day.

"No! No I'm not!" she said desperately.

"So why are you fighting him?" Hecate said. "Why are you fighting against us Shana? Why are you fighting against the one we love?"

"Why aren't you fighting to the fullest?" Shana countered. "You say you can't let him down, but you're not going all out."

"Don't say that, because you aren't either," Hecate said, pointing at the Nietono Shana with Trigon. "Look, your flame is weaker than I've ever seen it."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled.

"You're not sure why you're fighting, are you?" Hecate continued. "Your inner flame has weakened because you lack resolve."

"I said shut up!" Shana roared as she flew straight forward. Tears fell from her eyes as she sped at the Priestess with her katana raised.

Sparks flew as Trigon and the Nietono Shana clashed again.

"It's also the same with you Hecate," Shana said. "You also lack resolve. Is it because you're not sure whether to follow Yuji now that he's suddenly changed?"

The two girls pushed each other back again. Before they could attack, another entity came into the battlefield. It was Yuji, having just defeated the Eternal Lover Johan.

"Do you really think I've changed Shana?" Yuji said as he raised his hand.

Shana curled up defensively as a warm silver flame poured out of Yuji's hand and enveloped the two girls. Within moments, all of their injuries were completely healed. Even Hecate's deep sword wound vanished without leaving so much as a scar.

"You're healing me too?" Shana asked.

"Of course, what did you think I was trying to do?" Yuji said. He turned to the Supreme Throne. "Hecate, be a dear and get the other things we came for."

Hecate nodded and flew off towards the mansion.

"Why?" Shana said. "Why heal me? We're enemies."

"And just who told you that garbage?" Yuji said.

The Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji flew closer to the Flame Haze. He was unarmed, and open to attack, but Shana could not strike him. Even when he was just a foot away, she still could not bring up her sword.

Yuji took her hand, the one not holding the Nietono Shana. As he spoke, he smiled warmly and drew closer to her face, making her blush deeply.

"I love you Shana," he said. "I want you to spend all of eternity with me. Please, rule by my side for all time."

As he said those words, Shana whirlwind of mixed emotions swirled inside the Flame Haze. When Yuji's face was an inch away from hers, she let go of his hand and pushed him away.

"I've always wanted to hear you say that Yuji," she said. Tears fell from her eyes as she smiled, but neither lasted long, for Shana wiped her eyes and put on a warrior's face. "But it's my duty to fight against you. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way too," Yuji said.

In seconds, he summoned several silver snakes from his body and sent them after Shana. The Flame Haze was surprised at the sudden attack, but she recovered quickly enough to avoid a bite from one snake.

As Shana flew sidewards, she cut down several more snakes that came her way with her katana. Some snakes had to be struck twice, as the blade bore no flame at all.

While Shana was busy fending off the snakes, she didn't notice Yuji come up from behind her. Instead of attacking her, however, Yuji held onto her from behind.

"Shana, Shana, Shana, you know it's impossible for you to defeat me as you are," he said. "So why don't we just stop it all now?"

Shana gasped and broke free of him. As she did, she tried to slash at Yuji with her katana. The attack was easily evaded with a small movement.

Shana flew back and prepared to fight again. The Nietono Shana was tightly gripped in her hands, but it still bore no flame.

Yuji flew forward confidently. Shana slashed at him, but all of her attacks were expertly parried by his bare hands.

"Shana!" Alastor said. He forced some of his power into the katana. As the Flame Haze swung it wide, a wave of fire came at Yuji. Of course, it had no effect due to the Anti-Flame Ring, but it blocked his vision for a short moment.

In that short moment, Shana drove her katana into Yuji's upper body, with the other end protruding from his back. The blade still bore Alastor's flame, but it disappeared as it came an inch within Yuji's body. And it did not relight when Shana pulled her blade back, as if it had run out of fuel.

Shana tried to slice Yuji again, but he easily dodged. In less than a second, the supposedly fatal wound closed as silver flames automatically cured it.

"Normally, Alastor's flame would do severe damage to my body that would take some time to heal," Yuji said. "However, Azure prevents that kind of thing from happening. So even if you hit me with a thousand bullets, I'll still live. Even if you nuke me, I'll just shrug it off."

"It's true, my flame is the only known weapon that could defeat a Crimson God," Alastor said. "Try to cut off his finger!"

"You can try," Yuji said as he easily dodged a flurry of slashes. "But no matter what you do, you can't touch me."

Shana soon found an opening and followed through an attack with a backhand slash. Yuji created a silver sword in his hand to block the attack. Shana furiously hacked at Yuji as he used the same sword to defend himself, and eventually, the silver sword broke under the strength of the more superior Nietono Shana.

"Not bad Shana," Yuji said.

He flew back and held out his hand. A great black sword with a flame-like blade and a two foot long silver hilt materialized out of nowhere and landed in his grip. The handle was modeled after the straight body of a serpentine dragon, and its pommel was in the shape of the head of a snake with crimson eyes and horns like a crown.

"This is my new sword, Kuroshippo no Hateshiganai," Yuji said as he raised it proudly, "like the Nietono Shana, it can serve as a channel for my flame. And it is just as strong as your sword as well. It was borne from the remaining fragments of the Statue of Pride, which have hardened and matured for a year in this Existence-filled city."

He channeled some of his power and demonstrated the potential of his new weapon. Silver and black flames shrouded the whole blade and blazed brightly.

"You have no chance to win Shana," Yuji said.

He lowered the blade and looked at Shana deeply. "I will ask you again, please come with us. Come with me," he said. "I can't accept no for an answer."

Shana gripped the hilt of the Nietono Shana tightly and bit her lip so hard that it bled. Then she responded with a low and uncertain tone.

"I'm sorry Yuji, but I can't," she said.

"And why's that?" Yuji said. "And don't tell me that it's because of your 'duty'. Remember what I told you before, you're not _just_ a Flame Haze. And I have the power to free you from your duty, so you won't ever have to fight again."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Shana screamed. "I just can't!"

Yuji raised his sword again. "Just how long should we be doing it like this?" he said.

Yuji came forward in a blur and slashed at Shana. She parried with two hands on her sword as Yuji swung the blade. Yuji followed through with a one-handed backhand slash that nearly knocked Shana's katana away.

The Flame Haze tried her best to parry his attacks, but the sheer ferocity of Yuji's strikes drove her backwards in the air.

Shana ducked a horizontal slash from Yuji and tried to attack from below. Her opponent, however, managed to fly back in time and avoided the attack. As he did so, he breathed in air and let out a stream of silver fire. Shana barely managed to shield herself from the attack with the Nietono Shana. The flames parted and went right past her once they hit the blade.

When the flames stopped, Yuji pointed a finger at Shana and fired a bolt of silver lightning. The attack caught Shana off-guard and knocked the sword right out of her hands. It flew quite a distance away from them.

When Shana realized what had just happened, Yuji shot a stream of chilly air at her and froze her body, with only her head still exposed. The force from the attack, as well as the weight of the ice, caused Shana to fall from the air.

As she fell, Yuji chased after her. Shana forced herself to summon Alastor's flame and channeled it into her own body. It was a dangerous and painful technique, but it was all she had for now.

Shana managed to melt the ice that immobilized her and landed on here feet on top of a building. As her feet touched the platform, however, she staggered and fell. Yuji, who had put away his sword, landed in front of her. Shana hastily got up, but staggered again.

Yuji turned his hands into silver serpents and sent them after Shana. The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter responded by channeling Alastor's flame into her own two hands and formed long whips of pure fire. With these, she lashed back against the silver snakes.

"There's a move I haven't seen you perform yet," Yuji said as he turned the serpents back into hands. "But isn't it dangerous for you to do that, to use Alastor's power directly? For what reason could you possibly want to risk so much to defeat me?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled. "I-I don't know," she mumbled.

"Let's see if those little strings can take on this," Yuji said as he transformed his hair into a serpentine dragon and sent it at her.

The dragon ate stone as it bit the ground where Shana once stood. The Flame Haze barely managed to evade the attack by jumping back. She jumped to the next rooftop and let go of her flame-whips. Yuji turned his dragon back into hair and followed her.

SnSnSnSnS

Meanwhile, Hecate arrived at the mansion. Everyone, even Sydonay and Dantalion were in hiding. They knew all too well that none of them would stand a chance against the Supreme Throne Hecate.

But one person came out to meet her, an ordinary human, Yoshida Kazumi. She stood in front of the mansion's door and raised her arms sidewards, blocking her path.

"Step aside," Hecate said with a monotone voice.

"I won't," Kazumi said bravely. "Why are you doing this Fumina-chan?"

"Why are you getting in my way?" Hecate responded. "I can end your life in less than a second."

"I know you won't do that Fumina-chan," Kazumi said. "I know the real Yuji and the real you are still in there."

"That _is_ the real Yuji," Hecate replied. "He's doing this for all our sakes."

"Are you so sure?" Kazumi said.

Hecate didn't reply. Instead, she pointed Trigon at her.

"Step away," she said.

"No," Kazumi said. "Don't do this to us Fumina-chan."

Hecate lowered her staff and suddenly vanished. She reappeared behind Kazumi.

"Konoe Fumina is dead," Hecate said coldly. "I am only the Supreme Throne Hecate."

Hecate made her way up to the Haridan room while Kazumi still stood at the doorway. It was true, she could not do anything.

The girl saw a flash of light and fire in the distance. She shook her head and tried to deny her uselessness.

"I can't give up yet," she said to herself. "I have to reach out to Yuji-kun and stop this."

With that, she ran off in the direction of the fighting.

SnSnSnSnS

Shana leaped away as a silver fireball narrowly missed her. Upon landing, she rolled and flipped, evading another fireball. As she got back on her feet, she dashed at Yuji.

She attempted to hit him with a flying kick, but the attack was ducked and she flew right over him. When she touched the ground, Shana rolled away from Yuji and made some distance.

"We have to get Azure away from him," Alastor said.

"Easier said than done," Shana replied.

She assumed the stance of the Tiger, preparing to use her Kung Fu. In reply, Yuji took the Snake stance.

The two leaped at each other and exchanged blows. Shana was surprised at the speed with which Yuji fought with. Then she remembered that, even though Yuji's martial arts ability was supposed to be limited due to his incomplete training, the Snake of the Festival had given him all of his abilities, including hand-to-hand prowess. The power of the Snake of the Festival also improved all of Yuji's abilities ten-fold.

Eventually, Yuji was able to get past Shana's guard and hit her. The strength of the blow was enough to send the Flame Haze backwards.

"Yuji, why are you helping the Snake of the Festival?" Shana asked as she recovered her strength. "He's evil!"

"No Shana, it's the Flame Haze that are evil. You are the exception," Yuji replied. "The Flame Haze say that their purpose is to protect the balance, but what happens if balance suddenly comes into the world and stays? They will lose their purpose. I'm doing this so that the war for Existence will end once and for all. I'm doing it so that you, Hecate, and everyone else will no longer have to fight. The Flame Haze are just trying to keep their own purpose alive."

"But what if this plan fails?" Alastor said. "You could destroy the whole universe."

"What would you rather have Alastor? A world full of suffering or a world full of peace?" Yuji said. "And even if the universe is destroyed, then at least all the suffering will end."

"Yuji, what are you saying?!" Shana said.

"Join me Shana," Yuji said. "Let us recreate the world!"

"I said I can't do that," Shana said.

Yuji smiled. "You were always so stubborn," he said. "But that's one thing that makes you so cute."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled.

She came at Yuji and tried to attack, but he managed to parry every single one of her strikes. No matter how fast her blows were or how much she feinted, Yuji still blocked her attacks. Even when she tried to grapple him, Yuji easily twisted out of harm.

At one point, Shana managed to get her hand on Yuji's ring. She tried to twist it off, but Yuji followed her momentum and turned along with her. When they had spun 360 degrees, Yuji pulled his hand away from Shana's and kicked her back. The Anti-Flame Ring Azure remained with him.

"This is getting nowhere," Alastor said.

Yuji dashed at Shana and tried to attack again. The Flame Haze avoided his strike and leaped to another building. Yuji followed her.

As they hopped from roof to roof, they fought hand-to-hand. Even while flying through the air towards another platform, they delivered and parried each other's blows. They were unconsciously moving closer to Konoe's mansion.

They landed on the top of a low building and continued fighting. Yuji saw that Shana had caught onto his fighting rhythm and decided to switch to another style abruptly. Shana was caught at unawares when he suddenly used Dragon Kung Fu style and hit her. Once more, Shana flew back and fell on her face.

As the Flame Haze got up, she noticed the Nietono Shana embedded in the floor nearby. Yuji noticed it too. As Shana retrieved her blade, Yuji summoned his own, the Kuroshippo no Hateshiganai.

"Guren no Oodachi!" Shana yelled. Alastor's flame ignited and wrapped the sword. It extended to blade of pure flame four times the size of the katana, but it faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"What happened?!" Shana said.

"I'll tell you," Yuji said. "You lost your drive, your fuel, your reason to fight. But it will be restored if you come with me. I will ask you one more time, come with me Shana," he said passionately. "Be with me for all eternity!"

"I-I-I-I…" Shana no longer had the strength to reply.

"It doesn't have to be this way Shana," Yuji said. "Just come with me."

"She cannot do that Sakai Yuji," Alastor said.

"Shut it Flame of Heaven! This is her choice, not yours," Yuji said. "Well Shana?"

Shana shook her head violently and screamed like the world was ending.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!"

Yuji shook his head and sighed. "If you can't make up your mind, then I'll really have to do this the hard way," he said. "This is going to hurt."

Yuji leaped forward and chopped with his sword, which blazed silver and black. Shana jumped back just in time as the blade demolished the roof where she had stood.

Shana landed on the side of a tall building. As Yuji jumped after her, she ran up the wall. Yuji did the same.

Yuji quickly caught up to Shana and slashed at her. Shana barely managed to parry his attacks while still running up the structure, but she couldn't keep it up for long. When Yuji pushed her with a powerful backhand slash, she flew straight up.

Shana used the momentum from the push and, forcing Alastor's flame into her sword for a brief moment, slashed upwards at the side of the building. This caused debris to fall over them. Shana jumped from rock to rock as they fell and made it to the top of the structure. Behind her, Yuji simply used his sword to blow away every chunk of rubble that fell his way as he flew up.

When Yuji landed on the roof, Shana tried to ambush him with a slash. But he blocked it with his sword. They grappled for a short moment until Yuji threw Shana back to the other end of the roof.

Yuji jumped at Shana and swung his sword downwards. Shana jumped away and grew her wings of flame. They were, however, not as large as they were before and barely kept the Flame Haze airborne.

Before her, Yuji, who had just demolished an enormous chunk of building with his last attack, came after her. Shana flew backwards and prepared for another attack.

As Yuji flew over her, he inhaled. When he was close enough, he breathed fire upon her. Shana tried to block it with her sword, but the force and pressure of the flames pushed her back, and she fell towards the ground.

Shana crashed into the street. It was a miracle that she had survived, but then, Yuji was still pulling his punches.

Yuji came down after her. His sword was put away, but he didn't really need it, for Shana was already severely weakened. As soon as he landed, he delivered several blows on a staggering Shana before throwing her into a wall.

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter had been defeated, by the one she loved.

"Yu…ji," Shana mumbled as her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

Yuji was about to pick her up when he noticed Kazumi nearby.

"You're pretty brave to come out here alone and unprotected," he said.

"Please, stop this Yuji-kun!" Kazumi said.

"I will, don't worry," Yuji said as he slung the bruised and wounded, but still living, Shana over his shoulder. "I'm going to stop all of the fighting."

"Look at what you've just done, you've become a _monster_!" Kazumi said before he could take off.

Yuji faced her and approached her slowly.

"What happened to the old Yuji who was afraid of letting his powers get the better of him?" Kazumi continued.

Yuji slapped her with below minimal strength, causing her to fall to the ground. As Kazumi looked up again at Yuji, tears poured out non-stop.

"You were right when you said that the Reiji Maigo is a gift more than a curse," Yuji said. "I'm going to use this gift to change the truth of the world and make it a better, more peaceful place."

He summoned a great sword in his hand, Blutsauger, and threw it in the ground before her.

"By the way, this is Sabrac's," he said. "A deal's a deal after all."

He turned his back on her. But before taking off, he looked back over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kazumi-chan, but we were never meant to be together," he said as a small tear fell from his eye.

When he said those words, Kazumi froze in shock and grief. Tears continued to flow out of her eyes like rivers.

With Shana on his shoulder, Yuji flew towards Sereiden. He was soon joined by Hecate, who had retrieved the Haridan and crushed the Wandering Heart.


	57. The Desire for Power

And now for another dialogue chapter. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 57:** The Desire for Power

When Shana came to, she found herself in a wide room. She was on a large, soft bed, more comfortable than anything she had ever rested on. It tempted her to sleep again, but she was too anxious to give in to the sweet beckoning of the mattress.

Where was she? The last thing she remembered was Yuji defeating her. She took a look around her. The room appeared as if it had been prepared for royalty. It was dimly lit by a chandelier above her. There was also a balcony at one end of the quarters.

Shana came out onto that balcony. The whole city lay before her. It seemed as if she was in the sky, because not even the tallest of buildings were as high as the platform she stood on. It was then that she realized that she was in Sereiden.

Shana immediately tried to summon her wings of flame to escape, but nothing happened. She put her hand on her chest and discovered that Alastor was no longer with her. She was powerless.

"So Yuji did kidnap me," she said to herself.

She entered the room again. On her way inside, she noticed a mirror reflecting her appearance. Her eyes were brown and her hair was black again, she was dressed in a pink nightgown, and all of her injuries had been completely healed. She blushed when she realized that _someone_ must have changed her clothes while she was passed out.

"I have to get out of here," she said as she made her way to the door. She tried to open it, but it would not budge.

Mounting herself on the door's handles, she attempted to pry them open. She fell back on her bottom when it was suddenly flung ajar. However, it was not her who had caused it to open, but someone from the other side. It was a female Crimson Denizen with a human shape and blonde, braided hair dressed like a handmaiden. Beside her was another Denizen with the appearance of a blue-skinned sea nymph with long red hair.

"You're awake, that's good. It's been a whole day since the master brought you in," the sea nymph said. "Allow me to introduce ourselves, I am Lorelei, the Caressing Melody, and this is Eliza, the Flowering Duchess. We dressed you when the master brought you in unconscious."

Shana backed away. "Wait, you dressed me?" she said.

"Of course, who did you think changed your clothes, the master?" Lorelei said. Shana's cheeks turned bright pink.

When Lorelei and Eliza stepped closer, Shana looked around quickly and spied a chair nearby. She rushed to it and broke off a leg.

"Stay back!" she said, brandishing the weapon.

"Don't worry, we won't even think of hurting you," Eliza said.

"If any harm came to you, the one responsible would suffer a fate far worse than being devoured ten times over," Lorelei said with a shudder.

"Where is Yuji?" Shana said, still holding up the wooden stick.

"You will be meeting with him in a moment," Eliza said. "As your appointed ladies-in-waiting, we came here to prepare you for him."

"A girl should look her best for the man she loves after all," Lorelei added. To this Shana blushed.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she yelled.

"She really is as cute as the master said, isn't she?" Lorelei said. Eliza nodded.

Eliza produced a black and crimson red dress with ruffles lining the skirts. It had long sleeves and came with snow white gloves.

"Now please put down that stick of yours," Eliza said. "Besides, it's not like you can escape this place. We're hundreds of feet above the city."

Shana did not obey. "Where is Alastor?" she asked.

"Like we would know, we were just recruited last month," Lorelei said. "And even if we did know where he was, you couldn't get past the guards that are all over the palace."

Shana lowered her weapon. "If you don't have any other questions, then please cooperate with us," Eliza said.

Shana nodded and gave up her stick to Lorelei. "Don't worry General Shana, we'll take care of you," the Caressing Melody said.

SnSnSnSnS

Johan and company did not recover from their wounds until midnight had passed again, when the False Reiji Maigo would provide enough energy for a full healing. Before that, Kazumi's first aid had kept them alive. However, while Kazumi had tended to them, she did so with a low spirit, for like Shana, she had lost her inner fire, her resolve.

After recovering from such a physically and emotionally traumatic battle, the revived Flame Haze, Pheles and Leanan-sidhe stayed in bed in different rooms of the mansion. None of them wanted to relive having to go through such a near-death experience and lost hope of victory.

But Johan and Keisaku did not completely give up yet. Johan was on the roof, watching Sereiden, waiting for an opportunity to present itself; while Keisaku was in the yard alone. The young man, even after just recovering, was training himself.

Keisaku's arm, leg and upper body were wrapped in bandages, yet he still gripped his scimitar, the Morning Lune, tightly. Even after stumbling several times due to his condition and ceaseless training, he still continued to push himself.

Eventually, he became dizzy and fell flat on his face and his blade fell out of his grasp.

"Are you trying to kill yourself before the next battle even begins? Not like there will be a next battle," said a male voice. Keisaku looked up to see Sydonay standing over him.

The Thousand Changes lent his hand to help up the young man, but it was not accepted. Keisaku got up on his own. As he dusted off the dirt from his clothes, he staggered but Sydonay caught him.

Keisaku pushed the Crimson Lord away. "What do you want?" he said.

"Why are you putting yourself through such painful training, even in this state?" Sydonay asked. "Most of the others already lost hope, but you're still doing stuff like this."

"It's none of your beeswax," Keisaku said bluntly.

Sydonay calmly took out a cigarette, put it in his mouth and lit it. "Walk with me," he said as he made his way out the back gate of the mansion.

Keisaku thought for a while, then put away his sword and caught up with the Thousand Changes. As they walked through the streets, Sydonay held out a box of cigarettes to the young man.

"Smoke?" he said. Keisaku held up his hand and rejected the offer.

"I'm in bad shape as it is," he said. Sydonay shrugged and put the box back in his pocket.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Keisaku inquired.

Sydonay blew out a puff of smoke. "What would you do if you had the chance to become like the Snake of the Festival?" he asked. "Would you accept that kind of power?"

"What are you talking about?" Keisaku responded.

"You know very well what I'm talking about child," Sydonay said. "You've become a human as strong as a Crimson Denizen, something that has never been done before. But why do such a thing? It can't be so that you could merely defend yourself. No, there's something, or _someone_ that you don't want to lose. Am I right?"

Keisaku said nothing, but his silence was a good enough reply.

"You want power to protect that which you care for most," Sydonay continued. "I respect that. But what you have now won't be enough, even if you do have Trigger Happy."

"Cut to the chase. What do you want with me?" Keisaku said.

"It's not what I want, but rather what you want," Sydonay replied. "Now that Hecate has someone to watch over her always, she doesn't need me anymore. She's a bird that left the nest, although, ironically, she took over it again."

"Stop blabbing and get to the point!" Keisaku said, getting impatient.

"I have a proposition," Sydonay said. "I no longer have a reason to fight, but my special abilities would be wasted if they stopped being used. So why not let someone with drive use them for me? How about you become my Flame Haze?"

Keisaku was surprised, but he still didn't speak due to the shock.

"You already have the basic skills, and you have nothing left to lose, well, except for one special person," Sydonay said. "And you have the strong drive to do more than your best to make sure nothing happens to that person."

Keisaku blushed inwardly, but he tried hard not to make it shown. "Who are you talking about?" he said.

"Come on, I've been the Chanter of Elegies' archenemy for years," Sydonay said. "I could sniff out your cooties a mile away!"

Keisaku put his hands in his pockets and bowed his head, trying desperately to hide his bright red face.

Sydonay suddenly exploded in laughter. "I was just guessing," he said. "Who knew someone would actually fall for the Chanter of Elegies!"

"Shut up," Keisaku said in a low voice.

After a while, Sydonay stopped laughing. By that time, his cigarette had turned to ash.

"You know, if you really love her, you should try to find a way to stay with her forever," he said as he lit another cigarette. "There are only two known ways to immortalize a human, to become a Torch with a constant supply of Power of Existence, like Sakai Yuji and Johan, or to make a pact with a Crimson Lord and become a Flame Haze. Either way, you'll be capable of protecting her until the end of time."

Keisaku stopped in his tracks. Sydonay looked back to him over his shoulder.

"I'll give you some time to think about it," he said. "Tell me your decision by tonight."

SnSnSnSnS

Shana was escorted to the throne room by her two ladies-in-waiting. There, she found the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji on a throne at he end of the hall. At his left side was an empty seat with large round sapphires on its armrests, and at his right was an identical throne with bright rubies. A staff and a sword was engraved on each of the thrones, respectively; both images were wrapped by a silver serpent. In the very middle of the room was the Haridan, which was somehow enlarged to twice its size from when it was kept in the mansion.

Yuji smiled and gazed at Shana with a pleased look. She was wearing the black and red dress, and her dark hair was braided into one long silky rope.

"You're very beautiful," Yuji said. He looked to Lorelei and Eliza. "Leave us alone for a while," he ordered.

The two women bowed and left, leaving Yuji and Shana alone in the wide room. Shana approached Yuji.

"Where's Alastor?" she said. "And where's Hecate?"

"She's wandering around here somewhere. I'm sure she'll be back here shortly," Yuji replied. "As for the Flame of Heaven, or rather his vessel, he's in a safe place."

"Yuji, why are you doing all this?" Shana asked. "Just what are you trying to do?"

"I am about to change the truth of the world," Yuji answered. "Exactly this midnight, a red moon will be directly over this city in the real world. When that happens, Hecate will use her Synchronization with Pandora's Box and the Tower of Babel to bind the human world and the Crimson Realm with this one. Then under a black sky and a land filled with silver fire, the worlds will become one completely and will be transformed into what I see fit."

"Yuji, what happened to you?" said Shana. "Why did you become this way? This isn't like you."

"It isn't?" Yuji replied passively. "I'm doing this all so that everyone will be protected once and for all from a universe already headed to destruction. I'm doing this to stop the war, the fighting, and the endless violence."

"But to use such extreme measures…" Shana said. Yuji stepped down from his throne and walked closer to Shana.

"I'm doing it all for you, so that you won't have to fight anymore, so that you, or anyone else won't get hurt. I'm going to create a world without war or violence, where all beings can have peace and harmony," he said as he touched Shana's chin and leaned closer to her face. "The reason you're the only one I brought back here is because I like you just the way you are. I don't want you to change even when I implement the Grand Order."

Their lips were about to make contact when Shana suddenly pushed Yuji back.

"You aren't yourself Yuji," Shana said with a cherry-red face.

Yuji just shrugged. "You'll understand eventually," he said as he walked past her and made his way out of the hall. "You are not to go anywhere in the palace without an escort."

As he neared the great doors, Hecate came into the room and opened them for him. Both Shana's and her own eyes widened when Yuji suddenly grabbed the Priestess and kissed her passionately in the mouth. When Yuji released her with a grin and left, Hecate looked at Shana and blushed deeply.

SnSnSnSnS

After a nap, Pheles came out onto the roof of the mansion. She found Johan still sitting there, facing Sereiden, hoping for a chance to turn the tables. The Crimson Lord stepped closer to her lover from behind. The Mystes seemed to be so deep in thought that he ignored her presence.

"Johan, in that last battle, you tried to use _it_ didn't you?" she said.

"Yeah," Johan replied. "I've been using it since the battle here really got heated."

He looked at the palms of his hands with a grim face. "I've killed so many in just one week," he said.

"I thought you said killing someone that way was wrong," said Pheles. "It was you who showed me how valuable all life is."

"Times change Pheles. We're facing greater dangers than we ever have before. We're in the middle of an open war. And I want to do whatever it takes to protect you," Johan said. "That forbidden technique is the only edge I have."

Pheles warmly embraced him from behind. "That's not true," she said. "You have me."

"But what if us together is still not enough?" Johan said. "I have to become stronger."

"You are strong as you already are," Pheles said. "You don't have to be so greedy or become a hardened killer."

"But in the past, you were always the one protecting me."

"And I never complained one bit," Pheles said, tightening her hold. "You know I love you enough to always be there for you."

"You're not worried about what we're going to face?"

"You know I trust you with my life Johan. Even before you developed that forbidden technique, I knew you were the one man who could always defend me. All I need is for you to be by my side always," Pheles said with a smile. "Just promise me that one thing. I don't want to see you change into a hardened warrior."

Johan took Pheles' hands. "I promise. And I'll value all life as if they were my own once more," he said. "Thank you my love. Where would I be without you?"

SnSnSnSnS

It was 9:34 in the evening. The group had finished recovering and had just eaten dinner, but they could still find no way to take action against the invincible enemy in Sereiden.

After drinking like the world was ending, Margery suffered a hangover and went into the kitchen for a drink of water. As she gulped down a glass, she heard a voice coming from outside, through the backdoor.

"Have you decided?" it said. She knew the voice anywhere, for she had fought its owner for ages.

Margery peered through the backdoor and saw Sydonay and Keisaku standing before each other in the yard.

"Yes, I have," Keisaku answered. "I'll become your Flame Haze."

Sydonay nodded. "I'll sure miss smoking, but I can't find any purpose here anymore," he said. "Are you ready? Transformations might be a bit difficult to pull off."

"Don't worry about me," Keisaku said. "But wait, how are you going to become my Crimson Lord if you're stranded here? Shouldn't you be in the Crimson Realm in order to make the contract?"

"That's not necessarily true," Sydonay said. "When we make the contract, I'll still be here physically, but my spirit will be in a vessel with you. And if things go back to normal, my being will automatically go to the Crimson Realm while you, as a Flame Haze, go back to the real world."

"I see," Keisaku said. "I'm ready, let's make the contract."

"You won't have any regrets?" Sydonay asked.

"Shut up and make the contract already," Keisaku said.

"WAIT!" Margery yelled as she burst through the door.

A startled Keisaku turned to her. "Margery-san?!" he exclaimed.

Sydonay just smirked. "It seems that you still have something to deal with before we make a contract," he told Keisaku. "I'll leave you guys for a while."

As he passed by Margery and headed for the backdoor, the Chanter of Elegies handed him Marcosias.

"Take him with you," she said. "If either of you eavesdrop, you die."

Sydonay took the Grimoire. "I won't even think about it," he said with a mischievous grin.

After the Thousand Changes had entered the mansion, Margery walked closer to Keisaku.

"Just what do you think you're trying to do?" she said harshly.

"What does it look like? I'm going to become a Flame Haze," Keisaku answered straightforwardly.

"You moron. Why do you even want to do something like that?" Margery said. "You've already avenged your father."

"That's not enough," Keisaku said. "In case you forgot, I've been training even before that incident."

"Why do you want to become a Flame Haze?" Margery asked again.

"It's none of your business!" Keisaku said coldly.

Margery grabbed the young man by the collar. "Who says it's none of my business?" she said.

She calmed down and let go of him. "Please, don't do it," she said as Keisaku straightened his shirt. "Don't become a Flame Haze."

"Why shouldn't I?" Keisaku said. "I've already lost everything. And it won't matter if I'm forgotten. I have nothing to sacrifice if I lose my existence to become a Flame Haze, so why shouldn't I make a contract?"

"Because I…" Margery mustered up all of her strength into her words. It took her a long time to understand it, but she finally realized her true feelings. What she was about to do took more courage than all of the battles she had ever faced put together.

"I love you Keisaku!" she yelled.

Keisaku's eyes nearly fell out and his jaw dropped.

"Say what?" he said.

"Weren't you listening?" Margery said with a red face. "Well listen closely this time, because this could be the last time I'd admit it. I love you."

Keisaku was still stunned with shock and couldn't reply.

"It took me some time to realize it," Margery said. "Listen Keisaku, I don't want you to become a Flame Haze because I don't want you to suffer. A Flame Haze may be powerful, but that road is hard and full of pain, as well as separation. I don't want you to experience that pain, and I don't want you to leave my side."

"Who says I'm going to leave your side?" Keisaku said. "As a Flame Haze, I could live forever, right?"

"That may be, but Flame Haze can never stay together for that long. Eventually, they would have to go separate paths to fight different enemies on different missions. This city has the only exception, but I'm sure that if we survive this thing with the Snake of the Festival, we'll be going our separate ways again."

"But if I became a Flame Haze, I could protect you."

"And why are you so eager to do that?"

Keisaku took a deep breath and gave his reply. "Because I love you too," he said. "There's never been anyone I've cared about more than you."

Margery smiled. "So all that training and getting stronger was for me? You really are an idiot," she said. "Do you know the reason I gave you a silver bullet for Christmas?"

"Not really," Keisaku said as he touched the ornament around his neck. "Because I use Trigger Happy?"

Margery flicked Keisaku's forehead with her finger. "No stupid. Do you know how silver bullets are the only thing that could kill rampaging werewolves?" she said. "Well, you were my silver bullet. You were the one thing that stopped my constant life of hunting. But if you become a Flame Haze and eventually part with me, then I just may go back to becoming a bloodthirsty werewolf."

Keisaku sighed. "Fine, I won't become a Flame Haze," he said. "But I'll still need to find some way to live as long as you."

"I wouldn't worry about that," she said as she neared the young man's face and kissed him on the lips. When their mouths parted, the Chanter of Elegies smiled beautifully. "There may be other ways to get immortality. I'm sure the archive's got something. Besides, I'm not sure if not being able to live forever would be an issue, given our current circumstances. But even if we don't survive the war right now, I'll have no regrets as long as I can die by your side as you are."

The two continued to stare and smile at one another. Each of their feelings were finally understood.

"Isn't that just precious?" someone whispered.

The new couple stiffened when they heard it and turned to see Sydonay in the form of a dog carrying Marcosias.

"I knew it from the start," Marcosias said.

"You!" Keisaku and Margery said angrily.

"We're in trouble," Sydonay said.

"Run!" Marcosias yelled.

The dog took flight as the Chanter of Elegies and Keisaku came after them yelling.

SnSnSnSnS

Shana lay on the bed in her room. Midnight was going to pass again soon. Zero hour was close.

"That definitely isn't Yuji," she told herself. The fire within her began to relight once more. "I understand what I have to do now. I must turn him back into the way he was."


	58. Grand Order

Please review.

**Note:** Forgive me if Shana here might be a little bit OOC.

**Note: **The group salvaged several battle Hougus after Yuji became the SoF and took over Sereiden earlier on.

* * *

**Chapter 58: **Grand Order

It was an hour before midnight and Shana was on her way to Hecate's room with her two ladies-in-waiting. She had already tried speaking to Yuji, but he had locked himself in the throne room alone and would not allow anyone to see him unless he called for it.

As she passed through the halls of Sereiden, she looked up at an overhead window. Although the sky was still crimson red, a great orb could be seen almost directly above the palace.

Shana arrived at Hecate's room. She could hear a sad melody played from a flute coming from within. Just before she could knock, the door opened and Hecate looked at her with surprise. In her hand was the flute Yuji had given her for Christmas.

Shana turned to Lorelei and Eliza. "Leave us alone for the moment," she said. After the two bowed obediently and left, Shana faced Hecate again.

"We need to talk," she said as she let herself in.

"Is this about what happened in the throne room?" Hecate asked. Shana blushed and shook her head.

Shana sat on Hecate's bed and looked at the Priestess straight in the eyes.

"That definitely wasn't Yuji," she said. "Did you see him when he beat me up? And the way he spoke in the throne room, it felt like I was speaking to someone else. Even though he kept saying he was still himself, it's not him."

She remembered the days when she had first met him, when things had not become so complicated yet.

"When he k-k-kissed you, it didn't feel like him, did it?" Shana asked.

"Not really, it felt a little different," Hecate said. "It didn't feel like something he would do, but it's still Yuji, right?"

Shana looked down at her feet. "Are you satisfied with this?" she asked with a low voice.

"What?" Hecate responded.

Shana looked up at her again. "Are you satisfied with your life right now?" she asked. "Isn't the reason you joined us in the first place so that you could fill the void in you?"

"Yes, but the main reason was to be with Yuji, the one person who could fill that void," Hecate replied.

"Do you really think he's the only one? Didn't you enjoy your life when you were like a human with us?"

"That was Konoe Fumina," Hecate said, bowing her head a bit. "And she is dead now. I am only the Supreme Throne Hecate."

"You're not only that anymore. Remember who you've become. You've changed from the enemy I've always fought against. Even if Konoe was a different entity, you as Hecate still found your place," Shana said, remembering the times they had together like sisters. "You're living a lie by returning here. You think being with the Yuji now would fill your void, but it won't!"

"But Yuji is all I have!" Hecate yelled. "What would you know? I've been alone all my life while you've always had someone with you."

"That's not entirely true," Shana said with a small smile. "Before I met Yuji, I was just as cold, lonely and heartless as you were. Even Alastor was not enough company for me, and Wilhelmina wasn't always there. But after spending some time with Yuji in Misaki City and making friends, I felt satisfied. Don't tell me you didn't feel the same way."

She clenched her fist. "But now, Yuji's become a totally different person," she said. "He's become someone who would sacrifice anything for his goal, no matter what it was. It definitely isn't him anymore."

She rose from the bed. "That's also why you couldn't fight as strongly as you normally could. You were not sure if it was Yuji, especially with what he's been doing lately," she continued. "We were both unsure to why we were fighting. But now I _will_ fight again, because I know what my goal is. I'm going to turn Yuji back to normal, even if I die. Even if it takes an eternity, I will turn him back to normal. Will you help me?"

"I can't betray him now," Hecate said, looking straight down. Her cyan hair covered her eyes. "I cannot betray the one I love."

"If you love him as much as I do, you would do anything it takes to turn him back to the way he was," Shana said. "You would do whatever you can to bring back the one we fell in love with."

There was a knock on the door. Without even waiting for permission, Eliza entered the room.

"Priestess Hecate, the lord Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji requests your presence," she said.

Hecate nodded. But before she could leave, Shana grabbed her shoulder.

"Please, consider what I have just said," she whispered before letting her go.

When Hecate was gone, Eliza and Lorelei came inside the room. They stood by the door, as if taking guard and making sure that Shana would not leave the quarters.

SnSnSnS

"You summoned me?" Hecate said, arriving in the throne room. Midnight was less than half an hour away.

"Yes," Yuji said as he approached her and touched her cheek. "It is almost time for us to change the truth of the world."

He let go of her and turned to the Haridan. "Come midnight, Sereiden will be filled with Power of Existence from the Reiji Maigo through me and you will bind the three realms together," he said. "When the three realms are completely one, I will implement the Grand Order using the unlimited power of the Reiji Maigo. The old world will burn away completely, and, in a single moment, will be recreated according to my will."

Hecate looked at Yuji. His expression was that of a power-mad conqueror.

"Now go Hecate, to the pinnacle of the Tower of Babel," Yuji said.

The Priestess nodded once with uncertainty and obeyed. As she left the room, Yuji looked over the Haridan. The great palace Sereiden loomed over the city, and the red moon was now close to being directly above the highest point, the Tower of Babel.

"And so, a new world will be reborn from the ashes of silver fire," he said before letting out an evil laugh.

SnSnS

Hecate climbed up the winding steps to the summit of the Tower of Babel. As she did, she felt unsure of what she should do now.

'_Remember who you've become.'_

Shana's words still echoed through her mind.

At the top of the Tower was a seat for her to kneel on. In front of that seat, beneath a crystal-like overhead window, was the Pandora's Box. It was open, but there was nothing inside it.

The Priestess knelt on the seat and put her hands together. She connected herself with Sereiden and begun the Synchronization process with the Tower and the Box. Midnight was only a few minutes away.

But, even as she prepared for the Grand Order, she still felt disturbed. Memories of her life as a human in Misaki City flashed through her mind. She remembered Kazumi, her first real friend. She remembered Shana, who turned from nemesis to sister. She remembered Ogata and the other humans, who she always had fun with. She remembered Chigusa and Kantaro, who did not care what kind of being she was. And she remembered Yuji, before he had become one with the Snake of the Festival.

Yuji had been the one who had understood her more than anyone else, even herself. It was always so comfortable to be around his presence, and he had always warmed her cold heart. Then she realized how different he had become.

Lately, he was so focused on his goal that he deemed everything else unimportant. He did not even care how Hecate would feel when he sent her to fight the people who were once their friends. He said that he was doing it for them, but was such a goal worth betraying them, and more importantly, hurting the two girls who had always loved him?

'_It definitely isn't him anymore.'_

The red moon was now directly over the Pandora's Box, and midnight struck. As the red rays shone over the crystal window, they focused into one crimson shaft and entered the Pandora's Box. When it did, Power of Existence from below, from Yuji and the Reiji Maigo, flowed right out of the Box and turned the crimson light into bluish-white flames.

Above the palace, the shaft of fire pierced the moon. The red sky began to swirl around the light that penetrated it and picked up speed with each passing minute. In a few moments, the three worlds would be one and Yuji would cast the final piece, and the world would be changed.

But did Hecate want that? The memories of her short life in Misaki City flashed through her mind and soul once more like a tidal wave. Once again, she remembered the old Yuji and the new.

'_The old world will burn away completely…'_

No! She didn't want that. She already loved her new life, regardless of the fighting they had been through. She, Shana and Yuji had been willing to fight against all odds to protect the lives of those around them, but most especially to protect the ones they loved and the world they lived in.

But in a moment, it would all be gone. The new life she had gained and the people and things she cared about in the city would vanish. But most importantly, the old Yuji, the one who understood her most, the one who she had fallen in love with, would disappear forever.

"No!" she screamed as she used her will to cause the Pandora's Box to explode, causing the Power of Existence to scatter. Above her, the pillar of fire dissolved and the sky stopped swirling. Just before the binding of worlds was completed, she reversed it.

But it did not stop there. Sereiden, still linked to her, began to fall apart and drop from the sky. As it fell, bluish-white flames exploded in random areas of the palace.

'_We were both unsure to why we were fighting. But now I will fight again, because I know what my goal is. I'm going to turn Yuji back to normal, even if I die. Even if it takes an eternity, I will turn him back to normal.'_

_You were right Shana_, Hecate thought while she flew out of the Tower of Babel as it crumbled. _I too will do whatever it takes to have the old Yuji return._

SnSnSnSnS

Johan grinned widely as he watched the great palace fall from the sky.

"This is just what I was waiting for," he said. "As expected of Shana-chan!"

Pheles came out of the mansion with the Flame Haze, Crimson Lords and Leanan-sidhe. Some of them were armed with a Hougu taken as spoils of war earlier on.

"It's not just that girl," she said with a smile. "Something tells me that another was responsible for this."

"We should get there as fast as possible. The humans and all the Dominoes should just stay behind," Johan said as he moved to the front of the group. "I'll fill you in on my battle plan along the way."

"Wait, you had this planned?" Margery asked Johan.

The Mystes smiled cheerfully at her. "Of course!" he said.

"I can't tell whether you're a genius or an idiot," Keisaku said.

"Well, it takes a really big idiot to stop a super genius!" Johan said loudly with his hands to his hips. "Wait, that's not right."

"In any case, we she should really be heading there," Pheles said as she took Johan's hand and flew in the direction of the palace, followed by the Flame Haze. "Shana would really need our help."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sydonay said as he shapeshifted into a chimera. Beside him, Kantaro transformed into Sabrac. Hope had returned to everyone in the party.

"Get on," the Thousand Changes told Keisaku as he bent down.

"Didn't you say you had no reason to fight anymore," the young man said as he hopped on.

"Apparently, Hecate may need my help for just a little longer," Sydonay replied as he took off with Margery behind him.

The group headed to the palace with all speed as it fell. At the front were Johan and Pheles, who had used her powers to divert the wind and reduce the air friction. Behind them was also a shaft of spinning wind that pushed them forward. Ribbons, courtesy of Wilhelmina, were tied to the Engaged Link while their other ends were held by Margery, Sydonay, Sabrac and Wilhelmina herself in order for them to keep up with them. Johan, as promised, discussed tactics using the contacting bookmarks.

Below them, Dantalion drove in an armored car with ridiculously large rockets while Khamsin travelled by foot. His weight was shifted forward and he kicked at the ground rapidly while causing the pavement he stepped on to propel him further, allowing him to keep up with his flying allies. Leanan-sidhe clung to his back tightly.

"Try not to get hurt in this battle," he told the Spiral Organ. "It would be unfortunate if you were unable to complete your goal after this, especially after working on it for such a long time."

"I will," Leanan-sidhe replied with a small smile. "_You_ should be careful. The Eternal Lover put you on the front lines."

SnSnSnS

Shana and her ladies-in-waiting felt the palace rumble. After glancing out the window, they realized that Sereiden was descending. Shana smirked and looked at her guards. She noticed that Eliza was reaching for something from inside her dress.

The whole room suddenly shook from the impact of the palace hitting the ground. Both handmaidens lost their balance while Shana utilized what she had learned from her training to stay on her feet. After recovering for a second, she took her chance and leaped at Eliza, who took out three petal-shaped kunai.

Shana managed to knock the weapons out of her hand and took down the Denizen with a swift yet precise blow. Then she kicked open the doors of the room and ran out.

She suddenly fell off her feet, but she managed to put her hands in front of her as she hit the ground. She looked back to see that Eliza had caught her leg with a green chain. But before either of them could do anything, the chain was suddenly cut by a blade of water.

"Go!" Lorelei said as she created a second blade of water from her other hand and slashed at Eliza.

Shana looked at the Caressing Melody with a puzzled look, but did as she said. She removed what was left of the chain from her leg and ran away.

SnSnSnS

When Sereiden hit the ground, the great palace fell over to its side. This not only damaged much of the structure, but also crippled its defenses severely. Johan decided to use this to his advantage.

Wilhelmina released the ribbons tied to them and allowed the Engaged Link to deliver the first attack. Pheles threw Johan, who had a Hougu in the shape of a staff. The Mystes came at the astonished Denizens and Rinne on top of the damaged walls like a missile with his staff in front of him.

The first Denizen he struck was instantly knocked out by the momentum. After that, his comrades realized that they were under attack and reacted. As several foes approached the Mystes, he twisted the two ends of his staff, revealing two chains that connected three sticks together. He used this weapon to ward off any enemy or ranged attack that came his way.

A moment later, Pheles came in, wielding what appeared to be a saber with a large ring for a handle. With it, she cut down a few Rinne. Seeing more approach her and Johan, she swung it and released a blade of wind that injured her enemies.

The next to arrive were Sabrac, Khamsin and Sydonay. Keisaku still rode on the Thousand Changes' back while Khamsin had dropped off Leanan-sidhe at a safe distance away from the palace where she could still support with her Unrestricted Methods.

While Sabrac charged head on to the palace walls brandishing his swords, Sydonay breathed fire down on several enemies, but they emerged unharmed. Keisaku quickly noticed the one responsible, a Denizen that specialized in barriers. He quickly took him out with his Trigger Happy.

Some Rinne and Denizens managed to man the still-operational turrets that lined the crumbling walls. Khamsin noticed this and used the momentum of his strides while launching himself high in the air by turning the ground below him into a catapult. As he soared above his enemies, he drew many stones to himself and formed giant rock armor around himself. As he came down, he demolished one of the turrets.

Dantalion, Margery and Wilhelmina came next. The Seeking Researcher _transformed_ his armored car into a giant robot and had it leap onto the palace walls. Missile packs came out of its shoulders and its arms were large Gatling guns. As the Crimson Lord blew away his enemies, he laughed insanely.

"He's really enjoying this," Margery told Wilhelmina, who had put on her battle mask and created a ribbon drill to plow through airborne enemies.

The Chanter of Elegies looked over to Sydonay and Keisaku's area and saw the Thousand Changes get shot down by a fire ball from a turret. She raced to them while transforming into her werewolf form and started chanting.

"_Winter winds, summer heat,_

_Pass along through time's beat,_

_Spring and fall, rising green and falling brown,_

_Strong does the wind howl!"_

As she came over the Rinne that began to gang up on Sydonay and Keisaku and released the spell. Hundreds of dagger-like flames fell upon her targets like rain and took them down.

Sydonay took advantage of Margery's surprise attack and aimed at the turret that had shot him down. He opened his mouth and released a blast of fire that destroyed it.

"Perfect timing Margery," Keisaku said as he fought off some of the Rinne that were undamaged by the Chanter of Elegies' attack. The Flame Haze came to his side.

"Of course," she responded as she swiped a Rinne's head off with her paw.

_We have to keep their attention towards us for Shana-chan to escape_, Johan kept telling himself as he fought in front of one of the palace's gates. More enemies poured out from the palace and got knocked out by Johan's staff. Several enemies tried to come at him from the battlement above the gate, but Pheles noticed them.

With a flick of her wrist, the blade in her hand unfolded into a long-bladed windmill shuriken. She spun it around in her hand and used it to unleash a tornado at the enemies that tried to ambush her lover. They were blown away like feathers in a gale.

"Thanks," Johan said with a glance back at the Beautiful Whim. He saw a flying Rinne approach her from behind. "Look out!" he yelled.

Pheles instantly reacted and whirled around. As she did, she threw her windmill shuriken, which was known as the Vicious Petal, at her enemy. The Rinne was sliced in half and the flying weapon returned to its wielder.

SnSnSnS

Inside Sereiden, Hecate blasted her way through many Rinne and Denizens to get to a small chamber in the darkest hall of the palace. After taking out the guards, she blasted the iron door of the chamber with Aster.

Inside the room was a table. And on that table was Alastor's vessel.

"Hecate? What's going on?" the Flame of Heaven inquired.

"I decided to fight to turn Yuji back to normal," the Priestess said as she snatched the pendant and flew out in search of Shana.

SnSnSnS

Outside, Johan and company continued to fight.

There were still many Rinne scattered throughout the walls, and most of them attempted to use long range attacks, but Sabrac easily destroyed them with a storm of rose madder blades.

"This is almost too easy," he said to himself.

A Crimson Denizen in the shape of a man-elephant with a pick axe flew up from the wall and tried to confront the Destructive Blade. It swung its weapon, but Sabrac managed to block the attack with a gigantic sword, Blutsauger.

The Crimson Lord channeled Power of Existence into the sword, causing many wounds to overwhelm his enemy. He a slashed his stunned enemy in the gut with the sword in his other hand and kicked him away before activating Stigma.

In a few moments, the Crimson Denizen died of its wounds and Sabrac canceled out his Unrestricted Method.

"When will I find an opponent who actually has a chance of beating me?" he asked himself.

Meanwhile, Khamsin had lost his stone armor, but that did not mean he was defenseless. Sereiden was made mostly of stone and metal, objects he was able to wield using Behemoth's power.

Several Rinne came at him from the side. Khamsin planted his feet firmly on the ground beneath him and brought up a pillar of stone. With a push, the pillar went straight at his enemies and blew them back, although some managed to avoid it by jumping side. But they were still taken out by large rocks that were brought up and launched by the Flame Haze.

A tall Crimson Denizen came from behind with a mace. It would be upon him before he could react, but, for some reason, several Khamsins suddenly appeared around the original. The Crimson Denizen swung its weapon, but hit one of the fake Khamsins instead. It paid for that mistake dearly.

Khamsin kicked the ground forward and caused a large rock shaft to come up and hit it in the neck. The Flame Haze then brought up two stone walls and crushed his enemy between them.

He looked to where Leanan-sidhe was casting spells and smiled a bit, then went back to fighting.

Above, Wilhelmina was surrounded by many flying enemies, but she was quick to react and managed to snare each of them in her ribbons. She spun them around while channeling a fire through her ribbons to weaken them before throwing them all to one place.

Most of the foes survived the attack, but the Flame Haze was not yet finished. She turned the ribbons she had used into spears and threw them. Some of them found a mark, others didn't but they still did their job by exploding violently.

Margery, Keisaku and Sydonay were doing fairly well. Margery constantly casted spells while fighting with her paws at the same time. Sydonay used his halberd to split several Rinne in half and also breathed fire on his foes. And Keisaku kept avoiding the Rinne and instead went after Crimson Denizens and Lords and killed them with a single shot from Trigger Happy.

Three Crimson Denizens challenged him together. They were humanoid and dressed in the same type of armor but wielded different weapons: a lance, a sword and twin daggers.

"We are known as the Bladed Triangle," one of them said. "Never have the three of us ever been beaten, especially when we are one unit. You have no…"

"Just die," Keisaku said calmly as he shot at them rapidly with his revolver. In less than five seconds, the Bladed Triangle was humiliatingly killed by a human.

"Pretty good gunslinging," Sydonay commented. "You might actually be just as dangerous as Friagne."

The Thousand Changes noticed that lesser enemies came out of one of the open gates.

_I'm getting worried about Hecate, _he thought as he cut through several foes and entered through the gate. _The Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji hasn't come out yet._

He was not the only one that was worried. Johan was too, but he was too busy at the moment.

He and Pheles found themselves surrounded by many Rinne and Denizens and were now fighting back-to-back.

"Hey Pheles, how about we use that attack we've been dying to use for a long time again?" Johan suggested. The Beautiful Whim nodded.

She and Johan locked arms, then summoned a great tornado around themselves. The foes that had once trapped them now flew up in the air in the twister, but were still capable of fighting.

Pheles released Johan and the Mystes flew up at their enemies. Instead of being tossed around by the twister he was in, he used the flow of the wind it to boost his speed and strike hard at each of the enemies, sending them right out of the tornado and incapacitating them.

When Pheles called off the tornado, Johan landed lightly on the ground.

"I'm getting worried about Shana-chan and Hecate," he said. "They're taking too long."

"Let's go find them," said Pheles.

SnSnSnS

Despite being unarmed, Shana still managed to make her way through the halls of palace using stealth martial arts prowess. It also helped that most of the Rinne and Denizens' attention was drawn outside the palace.

_I wonder what's going on out there,_ Shana thought as a number of Rinne and Denizens ran past her hiding place.

She got out of hiding and looked around a corner. A guard still patrolled the hallways with weapon in hand.

_He's either looking out for anyone that came from the outside, or looking for someone trying to get outside_, Shana thought. _Either way, I better get rid of him before he notices me._

Fortunately for her, with all of the presences running around, it was very difficult for all but the most sensitive of beings to tell who was who. This allowed Shana to sneak up on her enemy and break its neck with a decisive move.

Unfortunately, another Denizen was close by. Before it could signal its allies, Shana dashed at it and delivered a flying kick to its face. As she landed on her feet, she hit it with two palm strikes before stunning it with an uppercut. She hit it in the chest with her elbow then brought it down with a flying roundhouse kick to its head. The Denizen fell unconscious.

Several Rinne noticed Shana from the other side of the hall. They were about to shoot at her, but were blown away instead by several beams of energy that came from another corner.

"Hecate!" Shana said gladly.

"Shana, are you alright?" Hecate said as she met up with her. She handed her the vessel of Alastor.

"Alastor. Thanks Hecate," Shana said as she put the pendant around her neck.

"She told me what you said to her earlier," the Flame of Heaven said. "I must say, you made me very proud. You've matured Shana."

"We should talk later, I sense another presence," Hecate said.

"Too late," Shana said as she saw a Crimson Lord come in to challenge them.

"Fecor," Hecate said aloud.

"Priestess Hecate, General Shana, I'm afraid I cannot permit you to leave this place," Fecor said as he summoned Magnesia particles around himself.

Shana and Hecate just looked at each other, smiled and nodded. Hecate flew above the Flame Haze and fired several beams at Fecor, who simply deflected the attack with Magnesia. Meanwhile, Shana dashed at their enemy. She channeled Alastor's flame into her hands, since the Nietono Shana had been left behind when she had been kidnapped by Yuji.

The Flame Haze attempted to strike Fecor with a fiery punch, but this was also blocked by Magnesia. She intensified the fire, forcing her opponent to focus more of his particles into shielding the attack.

While Fecor put all of his effort into his shield, Hecate made her move. She fired Aster and let the rays go around the shield. The attack not only hurt Fecor, but it also caused him to lose focus and allowed Shana to break through.

Fecor was blown back by the Flame Haze's fiery fist and crashed into a wall with a nasty burn. Hecate shot one more Aster attack at him and caused debris to fall over him. Fortunately, Fecor had managed to bring up Magnesia to protect himself from both dangers.

When he had dug his way out of the heap, he noticed Lorelei surf right past him on a small wave of water. She seemed to be fleeing rather than going out to fight. With heavy suspicions, he followed her.

SnSnS

"We're almost out," Hecate told Shana, who was glad to hear that news.

They felt an extremely powerful presence and stopped in their tracks to face him, the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji.

"Why Hecate? Why betray me?" Yuji said as he came before them. "Out of everyone, I expected you to be the most loyal to me. After all, you were the most loyal to the Snake of the Festival and loved Yuji."

"I do love you Yuji, we both do," Hecate said bravely. "That's why we're fighting you. We're fighting to turn you back to normal."

"Yuji, it doesn't have to be this way!" Shana said.

"You betrayed me!" Yuji roared.

"You betrayed yourself!" Shana yelled back. "We want the old Yuji back. We--!"

"Watch out!" Hecate exclaimed as she grabbed Shana and pulled her out of harms way as Yuji summoned a silver serpentine dragon to come out from the ground where they had stood.

The serpent breathed fire down on the two girls. Shana countered it by channeling Alastor's flame into her hands and dispersed it. As she did this, Yuji tried to attack them directly.

As Yuji dashed forward, he summoned his sword. Before he could come into attack range, Hecate shot a number of energy beams at him and slowed him down.

The Priestess grabbed Shana by the arm. "We'll head for another exit," she told her as they fled.

Shana summoned her wings of flame, which burned brightly again. "We can't reason with Yuji the way he is now," she said. "And we're not in any condition to confront him."

The two girls maneuvered through the halls of Sereiden as fast as they could. Behind them, Yuji was catching up quickly. When he came in range, Hecate fired Aster beams back at him, but they were evaded.

A fork in the corridor came up ahead. The girls looked at each other and decided to split up, hoping to give Yuji the slip. Both thought that they did for a while, since neither saw Yuji follow either of them. But when they met each other again, Yuji suddenly burst right through a wall and breathed silver fire on them.

Shana used Alastor's flame to ward off harm from the attack once more while Hecate summoned a dragon of blue fire from her body and used it to burn right through the floor below them.

When Yuji stopped breathing fire, he saw that the girls had vanished and felt their presences coming from the hole in the floor. He flew in after them.

This was, however, a trick conjured up by Hecate. She had actually teleported herself and Shana as close as she could to the nearest gate and used her link with Sereiden to create a false presence for Yuji to follow.

They got out of Sereiden and found themselves some distance away from where their friends were fighting. They were about to meet up with them when an explosion suddenly took out an entire wall. Yuji came out from that very hole.

"A pretty good trick Hecate," Yuji said. "But it won't be enough."

He summoned a ball of silver fire in his hand but did not get to throw it. Sydonay, still in the form of a chimera, burst through an opening in the fallen palace and tackled him from behind.

"Run!" the Thousand Changes said. "I'll hold him off!"

Shana and Hecate did as he told and flew in the direction of their friends. Shana looked back one last time.

"I'll come back for you Yuji, I promise," she said.

Behind them, Yuji effortlessly broke out of Sydonay's grip and tried to chase after them, but Sydonay managed to grab him again.

Yuji looked back and breathed fire at Sydonay, who let go and transformed into a thick scaled dragon at the last minute and protected himself. When Yuji tried to slash his with his sword, Sydonay transformed from a dragon into a dragonfly and avoided the attack. The Thousand Changes flew above Yuji and changed into an elephant, but Yuji just raised his blade as he fell.

Sydonay changed into a sparrow in the nick of time and flew behind Yuji. As soon as he was in position, he quickly changed into a T-rex and bit Yuji. With a flick of his neck, he threw Yuji into a wall, but it barely did any damage.

"Do not test me Sydonay," Yuji said as he transformed his hair into a giant serpentine dragon.

SnSnSnS

Meanwhile, inside the palace, Johan and Pheles still searched for Shana and Hecate. Instead of finding them, however, they found Lorelei.

"Don't hurt me!" the Caressing Melody said as soon as she saw them. "I'm a friend of Shana's."

Fecor followed her from behind. His Magnesia particles orbited around him.

"Talk later, fight now," Pheles said as she threw her windmill shuriken. It was caught by the particles.

"Stay behind us," Johan told Lorelei before flying at Fecor. He thrust his staff at Fecor, but it was also caught.

Johan grinned. "A good defense, but sooooooooo predictable," he said.

His staff was not only caught in the particles, but was also connected at the center of Pheles' windmill shuriken.

"Do you know what the Vicious Petal's main property is?" the Mystes said. "It amplifies wind power, but it also disperses any form of energy or matter, if spun hard enough."

Pheles touched Johan's back and channeled her power through him and his staff. This caused the Vicious Petal to spin rapidly in the particles, and it sped up with each passing second.

The next moment, Fecor's Magnesia particles scattered randomly. Before Fecor could bring them together again, Johan flung the windmill shuriken at him with his staff and wounded his side. When the weapon circled around and came back to Pheles, she spun 360 degrees and threw it again. This time, the stunned Fecor was beheaded and his body burned away.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt," Johan said. He turned to Lorelei. "Let's get out of here."

When he, Pheles and Lorelei got out of the palace, their friends were still fighting. But they were getting tired and the enemies just kept on coming.

To one side, Khamsin was still destroying the turrets on the many walls. He brought up a pillar of stone and sent it upwards to crush a tower. Then, sighting another tower next to it, he took out a mallet and swung at it. In mid-swing, the hammer grew to five times his size and destroyed the structure's foundations. When the attack was done, the Flame Haze turned his hammer back to normal.

He felt two familiar presences come in and saw Shana and Hecate flying towards them. He contacted Johan with his bookmark.

"They're here," he said.

"That's great! We've got their friend," Johan replied. "Leanan-sidhe, send _it_ to them."

Leanan-sidhe received the order and took out the Nietono Shana. "Shana!" she yelled.

Shana looked in her direction as she flew. "This is yours!" the Spiral Organ yelled as she teleported the blade.

The sword reappeared in front of Shana and she grabbed it.

"Guren no Oodachi!" she yelled as her sword ignited with an angry fire four times longer than her sword. She swooped down and killed several Rinne in a single pass. Behind her, Hecate fired Aster at enemies in all directions.

"We have to get out of here," Shana told Johan when she reached his side.

"Yuji's mad huh?" Johan said. "Alright, everyone, retreat!"

While the group began to fall back, Hecate went to where Leanan-sidhe was and managed to teleport Sydonay to where they were. He was covered in burns and wounds, was unconscious and half-dead, but at least his body was intact.

"Thank you," Hecate said as she and Leanan-sidhe carried him off.

As the retreat was in progress, Yuji entered the area behind several Denizens that were already trying to stop Shana and her group. But Johan had seen this coming and knew that they would not get far with them on their tail. He had instructed Margery and Keisaku to deal with this beforehand and they had already begun chanting as soon as they felt his presence come closer.

"_Like hammer strong, like arrow quick…"_ Margery chanted.

"… _burn my wrath, strike lightning swift…"_ Marcosias continued.

"… _blaze like a wildfire…"_

"… _roar like the storm…"_

"… _slice like a knife, cold as ice…"_

"… _fly straight and true, pierce every heart…"_

As they chanted, a spell circle formed around Margery. From it, spell insignias branched out and came together again around Keisaku's Trigger Happy. As the poem was near completion, the revolver glowed a purplish blue.

"… _ravage those in our way, our silver bullet!"_ Keisaku yelled as he completed the chant, whirled his gun, aimed at his enemies and fired.

A bullet pierced right through several Denizens and killed them instantly. As the bullet passed, it also produced shockwaves that blew every nearby enemy away. And when it hit Yuji, it exploded violently and blew his body apart.

By the time that his body came together again and his forces regrouped, Shana, Hecate, Johan and all the others were long gone.

Yuji clenched his fist tightly. "SHANA! HECATE!" he yelled in a mix of anger, depression and sadness.

He was about to follow them when he heard a voice coming from within. "Let them go," it said. "It appears that we still have much to do."

* * *

**Note:** For those wondering about Lorelei's actions, just wait and see.


	59. Final Resolve

Happy Valentine's Day! XD

Try not to let your love life end up like this...

* * *

**Chapter 59:** Final Resolve

The Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji sat on his throne. The great hall he was in was empty, save for himself and the Haridan. At his sides, the seats meant for Shana and Hecate had been smashed to pieces.

His plan had just been foiled, but it was just a minor setback. He could finish it soon. But it was not the loss of the battle that troubled him...

He laughed in humorless depression. "What am I doing?" he said.

His words echoed in the wide hall, reminding him even more of his loneliness. The flame of his spirit weakened, and his resolve lessened from uncertainty. A tear fell from his eye and his chest felt like it was being constricted. He gripped the armrests of his throne tightly, quickly crushing them.

"Shana... Heca…Konoe-san..."

He felt the scarlet sash around his neck. It was still the one that Shana had given him. He tore it off in anger and confusion.

"They betrayed you Sakai Yuji. Stop chasing birds that will just fly away after you take them in kindly," said a voice from within him. "No one can be trusted anymore. We can only have faith in ourselves now."

"Why? Why did they leave me?" Yuji said, his voice full of suffering. "I'm doing this all for them. So why did they leave me alone?"

"Forget about them Sakai Yuji," the Snake of the Festival said. "They do not understand our cause. Be strong for the sake of our great goal."

"But what good is a new and peaceful world if I have no one to share it with?"

"When we recreate the world, Hecate and Shana will still be there, as long as you wish for it. And they will love you again, if that is your will. Anything in the world will become as you wish for it to be. All you have to do is complete the Grand Order."

"I'm beginning to doubt this plot of yours Snake," Yuji said with a frown and a hard tone.

"Don't back out of it now, not when we are so close to the end. Do you want the ones you care about to keep suffering?"

"No."

"Then finish the plan and end their pain forever."

"Shut up! Stop talking to me!" Yuji screamed. "I don't know... I don't know what to do anymore!"

He buried his face in his hands.

"If you can't do it, then I will finish this!" the Snake of the Festival said.

Black metal began to cover Yuji's face from the back of his head. Yuji tried to resist, but only barely. The transformation was excruciating, but Yuji could not fight against it. In his heart, he was still unsure whether to proceed with the plan or to stop it. But he could not decide on either. Even when the Snake of the Festival had completely taken over his body, he could still do nothing.

Yuji's face was now completely covered by a helmet in the shape of a dragon's head. His long black hair still protruded from the back. Only glowing crimson eyes could be seen from the visor of the mask.

The Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji stood from his seat. As he did, a black cape materialized on his back.

With a loud voice, he made his declaration.

"I will end this nonsense once and for all!"

SnSnSnSnS

Shana, Hecate, Johan and the rest managed to reach the mansion unhindered. From a distance, they could see that the combat Dominoes had set up a perimeter to protect themselves, their brethren and the humans.

When the party arrived, Kazumi, Ogata, Chigusa, Eita and several Dominoes wearing nurse's hats rushed out to meet them. As soon as their comrades landed, they tended to their many wounds and bruises.

Shana noticed that Lorelei was among her group. "Why did you help me back there?" she asked.

"She could be a spy," Keisaku said.

"Do you always have to be so negative?" Margery said, putting an arm around him. She suddenly flinched in pain.

"Stop moving Margery-nee-san," Ogata said as she bandaged her injuries.

"She can't be a spy," Hecate said. "I've never met her before, and I know every member of Bal Masque. The Snake of the Festival would never send a new recruit and possible double agent as a spy."

"But then again, he _is_ a master planner," Wilhelmina said. "Could he have done it in secret?"

"No way," Hecate said. "Only someone with a strong connection to him can communicate with him, even if he wanted someone to hear him."

"So when you told me that just you joined recently, it was true?" Shana said to Lorelei. She nodded.

"Then why are you really helping us?" Wilhelmina asked.

"I was sent as an agent and a spy to Sereiden by my father," Lorelei answered. "He wanted me to sabotage whatever the Bal Masque was planning. But apparently, it's a little too late for me to do that. I swear, I don't want any trouble with you guys."

"Who is your father?" Khamsin asked with suspicion.

"I'm sure _you_ would know him," Lorelei replied. "He goes by the name Leviathan."

Khamsin's expression became more serious than usual. "So he wants to stop him too for his own purposes," Behemoth said.

"Why tell us straight?" Khamsin asked.

Lorelei came closer to the dark skinned Flame Haze. "You would have figured it out eventually," she said seductively as she touched his chin. "You smart boy."

Leanan-sidhe pulled Khamsin back forcefully. Lorelei just shrugged.

"I suggest we join forces, since we're fighting a common enemy," she said, extending her hand to Shana.

After a moment of reluctance and thought, Shana shook her hand.

"But after this, we get more answers," Khamsin said.

"Of course," Lorelei said to him with a sweet silvery voice.

Eita looked up at the moon in the red sky. It was exactly where it had been since midnight. It had never even moved an inch.

"I'm no rocket scientist, but even I can tell that that's not normal," he said.

"Yeah, shouldn't the lunar eclipse be over by now?" Ogata said. "Time and space here are supposed to be the same as in the real world, right?" She looked at Hecate. "Fumi-chan?"

"Yes, however the binding of worlds was half completed when I stopped it," Hecate said with a monotone voice. "Because of that, the moon will stay exactly where it is until the binding of worlds is finished. Fortunately, whatever damage we do here still won't affect the real world."

"Geez, couldn't you have defected a little sooner?" Margery said. "Now we have to worry about Yuji finishing it while we're still recovering."

"Fumi-chan, how long until he can complete his plot?" Johan asked the Priestess.

"As I see it, we have until midnight on New Year's Day, three midnights from now," Hecate answered. "Even if the Snake of the Festival and the Reiji Maigo are as powerful as we know, they still have their limits. It will take Yuji a whole day to repair Sereiden, and another to fix the Tower of Babel and Pandora's Box. Also the power of the Reiji Maigo at midnight will be needed to raise Sereiden again. And it would take until next midnight to complete the realm-binding ceremony. However, he could not bind the worlds together while implementing the Grand Order at the same time, that's why he needed me earlier."

"So we only have until New Year's Eve to defeat him," Pheles said.

"Right!" Johan responded. "So… anybody got any bright ideas on how to beat him before then?"

SnSnSnS

"To think, I actually singlehandedly took on the Snake of the Festival in his full wrath and lived," Sydonay said.

He and the rest of the group were gathered in the room that once housed the Haridan. The Thousand Changes had just come to, only to find himself on a wheelchair with his entire body, from head to toe, covered with layers of spell-enhanced bandages. He even had a cervical collar, a cast on each leg and arm, and a back brace.

"Only barely," Margery said. "Look at yourself. You're a total mess. A couple more seconds with him and you'd be oblivion."

"I hadn't fought like that since the battle of Atlantis, though at that time I was on his side fighting against the Flame Haze. Ironic, isn't it?" Sydonay said. "Hey, you wouldn't mind slipping a lit cigarette in my mouth, would you Kei?"

Keisaku took out Sydonay's box of cigarettes, turned it upside down and shook it. Nothing came out, and the young man just shrugged.

"Damn," Sydonay said.

Keisaku sighed as he rubbed the bandages over his chest and arm.

"Why's Sakai so intent on changing the truth of the world?" he asked.

"Even after betraying us and losing his two most precious girls, I bet he still won't stop," Marcosias said.

"He said he was doing it for us," Hecate said. She and Shana had gotten rid of the dresses from Sereiden, and had changed back to their usual clothing. Hecate once again wore her white mantle and hat, while beside her Shana wore casual clothing.

"He even accepted the power of the Snake of the Festival so that we can always be protected," the Priestess continued.

"Sound familiar?" Margery whispered to Keisaku, who tried to hide a blush. At the same time, Pheles eyed Johan, whose face also went red.

"But what he's doing is going against everything he taught us, everything he believed in, and everything he fought for," Shana said. "We can't let him do that."

"Listen, we're up against the true leader of Bal Masque, a Crimson God, a supreme-master strategist, the holder of the Reiji Maigo, the wearer of the Anti-Flame Ring Azure and a one man army rolled into one," Sydonay said. "Just be glad that we're still alive, 'cause we don't stand a chance!"

"We thought the same thing with Sabrac and Gemini," Shana said.

"But it was because of Yuji that we defeated them before," Wilhelmina said. "And who will defeat him?"

Shana smiled. "Himself," she said. "Our enemy is still Yuji, but if we can save him from himself, then we can defeat the Snake of the Festival."

"But hasn't Yuji-kun become one with the Snake of the Festival completely?" Kazumi asked.

"Kazumi-chan, do you remember what Konoe Fumina said right before she gave up her existence?" Hecate said, facing her. "'But even if we were perfectly Synchronized and were of one mind, we have never been less than two entities.' Those were her exact words. And I've seen a small bit of the old Yuji still in him. We can still separate Yuji from the Snake of the Festival."

"So it's not impossible," Chigusa said. "We can still get our old Yu-chan back."

"We have to revive that small part left in Yuji and hope that it solves everything," said Shana.

"Even if it would work, you guys would just get blown away like flies against a bazooka before you could even reach him," Margery said.

"That's a risk we're willing to take," Shana said. "We only have one shot, so we'll need a plan in order to get close enough to him, and a few new moves to catch him off guard too."

"Fumi-chan, I've got a few techniques that neither Yuji nor the Snake of the Festival know about. I could teach you them," Johan offered. "I'm sure both of those guys would be really surprised."

"I would appreciate that," Hecate said. "But how could you know spells that not even the Snake of the Festival, a grand master of Unrestricted Methods, knows about?"

"They're techniques and spells that my Johan here developed himself," Pheles answered with a wink. "He hasn't taught them to anyone else, and only the most sensitive and skillful of spell wizards, such as yourself and Johan, can use them."

"As for Shana, hmm, I'm not sure any of us can teach you anything more than you already know," Johan said.

"Leave her to me Johan," Alastor said. "You just work with Hecate."

"What if the Snake of the Festival attacks us during training?" Eita asked.

Johan looked at him with a grim expression. "We can only hope that he doesn't," he said.

SnSnSnS

After a long awaited breakfast, Hecate and Shana trained like hell to improve their skills. They had less than three days, but they did whatever they could to become more powerful.

Kazumi watched from the side as Johan taught Hecate his unique techniques. Out of everyone in the group, she was the only one whose spirits remained low.

Shana flew into the yard and landed by Kazumi. She had been training in a place where she was sure Yuji and his spies, if any, wouldn't have seen her. Kazumi handed the Flame Haze a drink.

"You still look down," Shana noticed. "Something bugging you?"

Kazumi bowed her head. "I realize now that Yuji-kun was never meant for me," she said. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Shana raised her head and smiled. "Even if he isn't the one for you, there may be another waiting in the real world," she said.

For a moment, Ike flashed in Kazumi's mind.

"And even if you can't fight by our side, you should still do whatever you can to return to that world," Shana continued. Kazumi smiled back at her.

"You have truly become wiser Shana," Alastor said.

"Well, Yuji isn't here," Shana said, looking in Sereiden's direction.

"You still love him, don't you," Kazumi said. "Even after he did all that to you."

"Of course, I wouldn't be doing all this for anyone else," Shana said. "I love Yuji, enough to do whatever I can to bring him back."

"I wish I was more like you Shana," Kazumi said. "You're always so strong."

"So are you," Shana said. "If you hadn't challenged me so bravely that day behind the school, I wouldn't have realized that I was in love with Yuji."

Hecate joined the two girls. She plopped down on a seat beside Kazumi and grabbed a drink from her. After taking a long sip, she spoke.

"There's something that's been disturbing me for a while," she said to the girls by her side. "Sabrac and Sakai Kantaro."


	60. Redemption, Hecate vs Sabrac

**Note: **My initial reason for writing this chapter was because I was wondering who would win if Hecate and Sabrac duked it out. But later on, I found something to give the fight some meaning.

This was another chapter I've been looking forward to writing. Enjoy! And please review.

* * *

**Chapter 60: **Redemption, Hecate versus Sabrac

It was close to midnight. The Snake of the Festival stood on a tower of Sereiden. The great palace was still badly damaged, but it had been repaired enough to complete its task.

As midnight struck, Yuji let the unlimited Power of Existence from the Reiji Maigo flow into the palace. Synchronizing with it and using the energy from his being, he raised the colossal structure from the ground and lifted it straight up in the air, right beneath the never-moving red moon.

When the palace was in place, the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji looked over the city, which seemed like a small model from where he stood.

_Are you still unsure of yourself? _he said inwardly.

_I don't know_, said another voice within him, Yuji's voice.

_Listen to me Sakai Yuji, this is the only way to ensure peace in the world forever. If you want those you love to live in happiness forever, then we must finish this plan_, the Snake of the Festival said. _Don't you want that for them?_

_I do, more than anything else, _Yuji replied. _But we've already hurt them so much._

_It was their fault for not understanding. If we are to change the world, sacrifices must be made. Tell me, what would you rather choose, a short time of pain or an eternity of suffering?_

To this, Yuji could not answer. So much had already been lost, but he had the power to end everything with a single decision. But there was still a strong part of him that wanted to continue, the part of him that wanted to continue protecting the ones he loved. He was torn between ending the pain of the present and preventing the hardships of the future, for himself and the ones he cared about.

He was lost in darkness. And he could do nothing but continue to cooperate with the Snake of the Festival.

SnSnSnSnS

Shana woke up with a yawn. It was December 30, one day before the decided final battle. She and Hecate had rested in the same room the night before, but when she turned to the Priestess' bed, she wasn't there.

As she got out of bed, she looked out the window. As she had expected, the great palace was once again high above the city, an ominous sign of the coming end.

"Sereiden," Shana muttered.

"It rose to the sky at midnight, just like Hecate had predicted," Alastor informed her.

"So we only have less than two days left," Shana said. "Where's Hecate?"

"She went downstairs ahead of you," Alastor answered. "She seemed to have something on her mind that needed to be dealt with urgently."

The Flame Haze went downstairs. On her way to the kitchen, she saw Hecate and Kantaro go down to the basement. She followed them.

As Hecate turned on the lights, Shana hid and continued to watch. The Priestess faced Kantaro with a look full of resolve.

"Sakai Kantaro, tell me honestly," she said, "what is the real reason for Sabrac allying himself with us? He would never do such a thing, even if he did owe you. He would only side with someone if he could profit from it. What kind of deal did you make to have the Destructive Blade help us?"

Kantaro chuckled and shrugged. "I knew you guys would catch on eventually," he said. " I just hope Chigusa isn't as worried as you guys are."

"You're right, I did make a deal with Sabrac. If we won the final battle against Bal Masque, I promised him that he could have my body, under his full control," he answered. "My form and human existence would be his, while my consciousness would vanish completely. That way he could never be found, and he would no longer be held back by me."

"Are you stupid?!" Shana burst out as she revealed her presence. "How do you think Chigusa is going to feel about this? And what about Yumiko?"

"I'm doing this for her and Yuji," Kantaro said. "I want to make sure they live through this. And besides, Chigusa's always been alright, even without me. And she brought Yuji up by herself, so she could take care of Yumiko too, especially with Carmel-san helping her. It wouldn't matter if I disappear."

"That's not true! Is it alright if Yumiko never knew who her father was? And Chigusa loves you! She wouldn't want this!" Shana said. "How could you just throw yourself away like that? Don't you know that she still wants you by her side the way you are?"

Those were her words, but what came through her mind was Yuji. Kantaro just smiled.

"But it's too late now," he said. "He's already in our service."

"Let me speak with him," Hecate said.

Kantaro nodded once and closed his eyes. He transformed into the Destructive Blade in a flash of rose madder fire.

"So you have a problem with our deal?" he said. "Well, I'm not going to withdraw it. You'll have to think of a better offer if you want me to break my contract with the old man."

Hecate pointed her finger at his face.

"Destructive Blade Sabrac," she addressed, "I, the Supreme Throne Hecate, challenge you to a duel."

"Hecate?!" Shana said with surprise.

"Oh? Interesting?" Sabrac said. "I bet you want me to wager Sakai Kantaro's freedom."

"Yes, and if I win, you will also be banished into the Crimson Realm once the war with Bal Masque is over," Hecate said.

"And what are your stakes?" Sabrac asked.

"My life," Hecate said.

Sabrac shook his head. "That's rather small compared to spending a boring eternity in the Crimson Realm don't you think?" he said. "Think of something better."

"How about my Vicious Petal Hougu?" said Pheles as she entered the room, followed by Johan. They too, had been eavesdropping. "I know how much you love all kinds of swords and blades. But you probably don't have a special windmill shuriken yet."

"And how about we throw in the False Reiji Maigo as well?" Johan offered. "If you win, I'll reprogram it to work for you."

"Hmm, tempting, but still not enough," Sabrac said. "Got anything else?"

Shana summoned he black cape and pulled out her sword.

"The Nietono Shana," she said as she raised the katana. "They say a warrior's life is her sword. I add this to Hecate's stakes."

"Shana, everyone?" Hecate said.

"The legendary katana once held by Tenmoku Ikko," Sabrac said. "I would have gotten that unparalleled blade if you had not beaten me to it. But now, it is right before me, offering itself up to me. With it and Blutsauger, I may even be powerful enough to singlehandedly stand against the Snake of the Festival himself. Very well, I accept your challenge Supreme Throne Hecate. And I'll even throw in Blutsauger to my stakes, just for kicks. At 6:00 in the afternoon today, your end will begin."

"You seem very confident," Pheles said. "You're acting as if you have already won."

"The same goes for you all," Sabrac said as he ascended up the stairs. "Each of you would risk so much for just a single human."

He shook his head. "You're all such morons."

SnSnSnSnS

For the rest of that day, Hecate practiced with Shana in the yard. But not with spells, they trained in hand-to-hand melee combat.

Shana blocked a punch from Hecate and grabbed the other fist as it came at her. She attempted to throw down the Priestess, but she quickly regained balance before falling.

"It has been an extremely long time since I had fought like this," Hecate said.

"Hecate, what do you need this for anyway?" Shana inquired.

She parried another attack from Hecate.

"I have something in mind, something that no one has ever seen me use," the Supreme Throne replied. "It could prove useful against Sabrac and maybe even Yuji as well."

It was her turn to avoid a hit from the Flame Haze.

"Why don't I fight Sabrac instead?" Shana asked. "I killed him once, I can do it again."

Hecate ducked a kick from her.

"Even if you do have the Nietono Shana, he has Blutsauger," she said. "If you attempted to confront him head on in a battle of blades, he could defeat you as soon as he parries. My ranged style is more suited to engaging him."

Hecate attempted to strike Shana's head and stomach at the same time with both fists, but the Flame Haze caught them. They pushed each others' hands to the side and, still holding onto each other, brought both their legs up to deliver a kick at the same time.

The two identical attacks collided and the two girls flew back before landing on their feet.

"Still training I see," Pheles said as she came out with a bottle of water for each of them. Johan and Chigusa, who carried Yumiko, were right behind her.

"You told her about it?" Hecate asked, referring to Chigusa. Pheles nodded.

"You had better win Hecate," she said. "I'm not about to let Johan lose his lifeline to Sabrac."

"Then why did you guys bet the False Reiji Maigo If it was so important?" Shana said, defending Hecate.

"Because we would have done the same thing to someone important to us," Johan said. "Do you need a better reason?"

Chigusa put a hand on Hecate's shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you for doing this Fumi-chan," she said. "I know you can redeem my husband, and my son as well."

SnSnSnSnS

When the appointed time came, Hecate flew up to the top of a building. Shana and Margery were there, while the other Flame Haze and Crimson Lords surrounded the area where the battle would take place. Yuji was, of course, still not present, but they could feel him watching from his palace, awaiting the fate of his father.

"Hey, is this alright?" Margery asked Hecate. "You do realize that we're trying to get rid of a very powerful ally?"

"He isn't our ally. He never was. He only fought by our side for his own purposes. And we're not so desperate to beat Yuji as to have his father give up his own existence," the Priestess replied. "Too much has already been lost."

"Good luck Hecate," Shana said as the Priestess took off to meet Kantaro at the center of the area that would soon turn into a battlefield.

Kantaro waited on the roof of a building and watched as the white speck in the distance turned into Hecate as it came closer. The Supreme Throne landed right in front of him.

"Are you ready?" she said.

"Hecate, you don't have to do this," Kantaro said. "I'm fine just giving up my life for Yuji, Chigusa and all of you guys."

"But we are not fine with it," Hecate replied. "And I'm not doing this only for you."

She summoned Trigon in her hand and assumed a casting stance.

"In freeing you, I hope to redeem myself for my past actions and betrayals," she said. She looked towards Sereiden. "Also, the real Yuji hated it when a life—an existence—had to be sacrificed, whether it was for good or bad."

Kantaro smiled. "I understand," he said.

He covered himself with a rose madder fire. As he transformed, he spoke once more.

"Do what you have to," he said. "And thank you."

The next moment, Sabrac stood before the Priestess.

"To redeem yourself huh?" he said mockingly. "Seriously, I just don't get you guys."

"And you never will," Hecate said as she aimed her staff. "Aster."

As she fired multiple beams, she flew up into the sky. Sabrac parried the first few rays and followed.

As they rose, Hecate fired another barrage of energy rays while Sabrac threw an ordinary sword that exploded into multiple rose madder blades. The two attacks met, and the sky was filled with red and blue fire.

As Hecate continued to fire on her enemy while flying backward, Sabrac flew forward, blocking and intercepting her attacks. He was faster than she was, and eventually, he managed to get close enough to her.

He swung the blade in his left. It clashed with Trigon. The sword in his right also came at Hecate, but she managed to catch it by the wrist. For a time, they grappled, but Sabrac was strong, and more experienced with melee combat. With sheer strength, he threw the Priestess back.

As Hecate flew back, she summoned two dragons of blue flame from her body and sent them at her enemy. As they closed in on him, she fired Aster beams upon him.

With a single strike to the head from either blade, Sabrac destroyed the dragons of flame at the same time. In a follow through, he shielded himself from Hecate's Aster with both swords. The force of the attack was enough to knock him back a bit, but as he went backwards, he spun around and threw a sword.

_I can't let him hit me_, Hecate thought as she dodged the flying blade. _He's probably cast Stigma already. Just one wound and I can be in serious danger._

As the blade whooshed past her, it exploded and sent a wave of rose madder projectiles after her from behind. But Hecate saw it coming. As the wave closed in, she instantly teleported behind it.

Sabrac gathered the storm into his hands, forming a large blade of rose madder fire. With a mighty swing of his arm, he threw the blade. This time, it came at the Priestess at an unavoidable speed, shrouded with a rose madder light that left a tail in its wake.

Hecate sharpened her mind and focused on the blade. With a calm mind, the missile that was as fast as a bullet slowed in her eyes. Even as it neared her, she did not panic. In a split second, she calculated the best way to avoid damage from the attack.

With perfect timing, she swung her staff and deflected the missile by a small angle. After missing its intended target, the sword of energy flew out of control and destroyed a building.

"Sabrac, even to the old Trinity of Bal Masque, you were an extremely dangerous and powerful Crimson Lord with abilities on par with mine," Hecate said. "But we have always wondered why you became a mercenary and an assassin."

"Do I need a reason?" Sabrac said. "World conquest and all that stuff aren't important to me. The world does not exist for us to serve it, rather, it should serve us, to give the strong everything it has to give. Protecting and all that junk is nothing but nonsense. Life is for living for yourself, not for wasting upon others. And I don't care what happens to this world as long as I can fulfill my desires. Unfortunately, only three things stand in my way, but when I win this fight, I will be rid of the first two. And thanks to the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter's wager, I'll be on my way to defeating the latter."

"Do you think Yuji is that easy to defeat?" Hecate said.

"Do you?" Sabrac replied.

"No, but I can do whatever I can to bring him back," said Hecate.

Sabrac sighed. "When will you all learn?" he said. "The only back you should watch is your own. Don't concern yourself with the troubles of others, unless you can get something from it. Things like 'love' mean nothing in the real world."

Hecate raised her staff. "That is completely wrong," she said. "I will prove it. I will not allow you take away Yuji's father and Chigusa's husband."

"You and Yuji seem to have rubbed off on her," Alastor said to Shana as they watched blue and red flames fly in all directions once more in the distance.

"You're right," Shana said with a smile, "she has changed. She's worked hard for a _third_ chance."

Hecate flew downward and shot energy beams at Sabrac rapidly, like a machine gun. Sabrac evaded as he flew low as well.

Nearing the street, Sabrac summoned a tidal wave of rose madder fire beneath his feet and came straight at Hecate. The Priestess tried to shoot at him while he was still far from her, but he deflected her attacks with relative ease. And as Sabrac came closer, balls of fire flew out from the wave he rode on and came after his foe.

Hecate managed to evade and block the fireballs with her staff. The wave was beginning to get too close, so she had to act fast. She whirled around, drawing a spell circle around herself with the head of her staff. From that circle, a great Chinese Dragon of blue fire emerged and went after Sabrac.

The dragon and the wave collided head on and resulted in a massive eruption of fire. But Hecate had the feeling that Sabrac was still not done and charged up her next attack. As the Destructive Blade emerged from the flames with his blades raised, the Supreme Throne struck him with several Aster beams that turned rapidly together, focusing on one point, like a drill.

The Aster drill bore right through the Crimson Lord, but the damage regenerated in a short moment.

"So you did merge your true body with the city again," Hecate said.

"Hey, I have to go all out too," Sabrac said. "It'll be really interesting if you've found a way to beat this. The only time I was defeated was due to a group effort."

"And Gemini?"

"He was a freak who simply copied my abilities. He doesn't count."

Hecate flew upward. As she did, she let loose a number of energy beams that curved after Sabrac from below. The Destructive Blade parried them and followed the Priestess.

When the two contenders reached the same altitude, Hecate shot at Sabrac again, this time with her rays focusing into a single beam. Sabrac evaded the attack. As he did, Hecate teleported a small distance behind him and reabsorbed the energy of her own attack into her staff.

She released it as a single powerful blast again. This time, Sabrac dispersed the energy beam with a cross cut from his swords. Hecate teleported behind him again, this time within melee attack range. Sabrac swung around to attack her.

The blade in his left connected with Hecate's staff. The one on his right switched to Blutsauger. As he swung the large blade in an uppercut, Hecate flew up to avoid taking damage from it.

It was going according to her and Shana's battle plan.

The Supreme Throne chimed her staff and spell circles appeared around Sabrac, rendering him immobile for a moment. The times that she had teleported behind him were also to quickly set up for her spell.

Taking advantage of Sabrac's state, she fired upon Sabrac's right hand. It was blown apart, and the massive blade Blutsauger plummeted to the ground. The next moment, Sabrac broke free of the spell that bound him with sheer power. He knew that chasing after the falling sword would leave him open, so he produced another blade in his right hand instead.

He flew at Hecate, brandishing his swords. Hecate sent a rain of Aster beams down at him, and he responded by unleashing a storm of rose madder blades. The attacks met, and exploded violently. Clouds of smoke filled the sky.

Hecate cast a number of energy balls around herself and, to everyone's surprise save for Shana, she threw Trigon high up in the air. As the smoke cleared and Sabrac was visible, Hecate flew straight at Sabrac with bare fists. As Sabrac put up his swords to shield himself, the orbs of energy around Hecate converged into her fist as she delivered a powerful punch. The force of the attack threw back a stunned, and surprised, Sabrac.

While Sabrac was still stunned, Hecate flew at him again and grabbed both his wrists. She pushed them aside and kicked at his face a few times before hitting him with a blue fire ball from her feet. As she pulled off the last attack, she snatched his weapons. In a backflip through the air, she threw away the swords and, the next second, caught Trigon as it fell. As soon as the staff was in her hand, she aimed at Sabrac.

"Aster."

A hail of energy rays came upon Sabrac and sent him falling to the street. Hecate soon chased after him, but when she reached the spot where he fell, she did not see him, nor could she sense his presence. Sabrac had vanished.

But Hecate had anticipated this. In fact, she hoped that he would do this, for it was the setup for her final move on him. The Priestess knelt down and laid her staff on her knees. She Synchronized with that area of the city, which had merged with Sabrac's true body.

Using her Synchronization, she not only connected Sabrac's full body with his mind, his battle form, she also flushed him out forcibly. The Destructive Blade, now one with his body, was thrown up from the ground in front of the Priestess.

The stunned and confused Sabrac had no time to attack before Hecate chimed her staff and spell circles formed around him. The Priestess chimed again, and Sabrac felt a pain inside him. The third time she chimed, Sabrac felt something disconnect from his being.

Hecate reached out and plunged her hand into Sabrac's chest. With a strong pull, she separated him from Sakai Kantaro. The human father was flung away from Sabrac as Hecate released him.

But the battle was not over yet. Sabrac broke free of Hecate's spell circles once more. But as he did, the Supreme Throne blasted him at point-blank range with Aster. As he flew back, Hecate teleported in his path and floored him with a strong blow from her staff.

Sabrac tried to get up, but Hecate bound him to the ground with spell insignias. She took out a crystal from her mantle. It was another one of Friagne's useless Hougus. The Priestess placed it on Sabrac's chest and chimed her staff over it. Sabrac, who was still bound with his body, began to get sucked into the Hougu.

He laughed. "I underestimated you and your Synchronization, even after everything I have witnessed from you guys," he said. "You even managed to get that old man back while fighting me. But there's one thing I don't understand. If you are perfectly capable of connecting and disconnecting me with my true body and destroying me, then why didn't you do it?"

"I could not destroy you because it would be wrong to kill someone who had just helped us," Hecate said. "I learned that from the real Yuji, the part of the Yuji now that spared Beol Peol."

Sabrac laughed mockingly. "That's something I never would have expected you to say in a million years," he said. "Whatever happened to the cold and heartless Hecate that would kill and destroy with no remorse?"

"She has changed for the better," Hecate replied.

"I see."

As Shana arrived on the scene, Sabrac and his enormous body which was once merged with the city disappeared into the crystal Hougu.

SnSnSnS

"They really didn't have to do all that. I would have freed him when we recreate the world anyway," the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji said, standing over a balcony that overlooked the area of the duel. "I had almost forgotten, I really did hate it when people had to be sacrificed. That's one reason I joined with you."

_But no one will be sacrificed if we complete the Grand Order. The world will still contain everything you hold dear when we recreate it_. _Even the dead will live again, if you wish for it,_ the Snake of the Festival said._ You can even wipe away all of the memories of pain within Shana and Hecate._

Yuji was silent. He was still confused and unsure.

_Pay them no mind Sakai Yuji. This is only a ploy to try to distract you from our noble goal. We must finish it, our goal to save the world forever._

SnSnSnSnS

Back at the mansion, Chigusa rushed into Kantaro's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Fumi-chan," she said to Hecate. Fortunately, the Priestess had managed to avoid getting wounded for the entire battle. However, she had exhausted nearly all of her energy and could barely stand so Shana had to support her.

"I could not have done it without some help from Shana," Hecate said. The Flame Haze smiled.

She left the Priestess in Kazumi's care and looked towards Sereiden. "Yuji…" she mumbled.

She turned around and faced her comrades.

"Everyone, get yourselves ready," she said. "Soon, we will be in for the fight of our lives. Soon…"

SnSnS

"…the fate of the human world, the Crimson Realm and the entire universe will be decided," the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji said as he reentered his throne room, "with one last battle."

* * *

Next chapter will finally be the long-awaited climax!


	61. One World

**Note: **Sorry for the late update. I have final exams. Oh well, can't be helped. This story wouldn't have been this long or fun to write without your reviews. Thanks for the support!

**Note: **Today is the anniversary of the day I started this fic. I was hoping to be done with this whole story before now. Meh, can't be helped either.

* * *

**Chapter 61: **One World

It was December 31st, New Year's Eve, the last chance to stop the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji from completing his Grand Order that would unite all realms and recreate them as a single world.

When midnight came that day, the red clouds above Sereiden swirled around a pillar of fire between the flying palace and the red moon above. From the Tower at the base of the pillar, the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji bound the realms together with his Third Realm. Before long, people suddenly started appearing on the streets, but they were frozen still. Other beings appeared as well, each of them different in shape and size. Like the humans, they too, were frozen. Some of the larger entities seemed to be in some sort of meditating position.

It was not long when Shana and the group noticed everything that was happening. Johan had healed and restored everyone with Power of Existence from the False Reiji Maigo at the exact same time that Yuji had connected the realms.

"Now we only have until next midnight," Hecate said in monotone.

"Hecate, what's going on? Why are there Denizens and Crimson Lords everywhere? And why aren't they moving?" Shana asked.

"Only we are unaffected by the mysterious effects of the Third Realm, as we were transported from the beginning," Hecate answered. "As for the Crimson Lords, they are still connected with their Flame Haze, but their beings had transferred here."

"This is the heaviest distortion I have ever felt in my life," Khamsin said. He was holding his head as if it were constantly being bombarded with loud noises. "At this rate, the world will be destroyed right before it can be changed."

"That's part of the Snake of the Festival's plan," Alastor said. "You cannot recreate the world if an old one still exists in its place."

"Hey Alastor, have you ever got to see what you look like?" Marcosias said to the Flame of Heaven.

"Why do you ask?" Alastor responded. Margery just pointed to the ground under Sereiden in disbelief. Right there was a colossal being covered in fire.

Alastor was silent. He knew not how to react to such an unbelievable thing.

"But how come his flame is weaker than when I use Tenpa Jyousai?" Shana asked. "And more importantly, why is he right there?"

"That was the last place in the human world where he had been summoned, and after that, his body remained parallel with it in the Crimson Realm," Hecate replied.

"As for why my flame is weaker," Alastor said to Shana, "it is because my consciousness and power is bound with you. If I return to my true body, I can unleash my full power again. But, given the circumstances, my body right there is nothing more than a statue."

"Wouldn't that mean that the Flame of Heaven is completely vulnerable to the Snake of the Festival's attacks?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Do not fret about that," said Alastor. "Both the Snake of the Festival and I can never be destroyed unless we are willing, as we are Crimson Gods. And he cannot seal my powers to weaken Shana either, because most of my power lies with a separate being, a Flame Haze."

"But that should still be dangerous, right?" Eita said.

"No, in fact, the closeness of my true body to Shana should allow her to wield my powers with less effort," Alastor replied. "Only today will she experience power no other Flame Haze has ever possessed."

"So because of this heavy distorting, Shana-chan could kick serious ass?" said Ogata. "Ironic."

"But the Snake of the Festival is now more powerful than he ever has been before," Alastor said. "Even if Shana is incredibly powerful, our enemy is still more than a match for her. She will still need Hecate's help for even a ghost of a chance to get close to him."

"This is what we've been training for," Shana said as she summoned her brightly burning wings. "We can't lose now. Not when Yuji's in more danger than we are. We have to save him."

Wilhelmina stared at her. But she did not question her, and trusted the girl's judgment.

Before the group took off, Leanan-sidhe, Margery and Hecate constructed a map on the floor of what was once the Haridan room. It was a layout of the area around Sereiden within 100 miles, and several glowing blue dots could be seen. These dots represented the ones going into battle, holding Marcosias' bookmarks. There was also a large gray dot in Sereiden itself. This dot represented Yuji, whose power was so great that it would be impossible to hide.

"Pay very close attention to that gray dot," Leanan-sidhe instructed Kazumi and the other humans. "If you see any form of energy come from it, warn us immediately. There's no telling what will happen if one of us gets hit by one of the Snake of the Festival's attacks."

"I know, he or she would be obliterated instantly," Margery said with a grin. Keisaku was right beside her.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Eita asked him. "This is something humanly impossible to live through."

Keisaku just shrugged. "I've done stupider things," he said with a smile before he bid farewell and left with Margery.

The group flew towards Sereiden, armed and ready. They had expected the worst and trained like hell for this battle, the final battle against Bal Masque that would begin as soon as they entered enemy territory.

SnSnSnSnS

As his foes came closer to Sereiden, Yuji felt them. He did not even need to use the Haridan to notice their approach.

Every surviving member of Bal Masque was gathered in the palace's throne room. The Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji stood at the open door of the hall and looked upon his troops.

"In this final battle, I will handle the enemy myself. All of you are to stay here, and that's a direct order," he said to them. "If you leave the safety of this hall, you will be killed. Besides that, most of those coming to challenge me were once my friends. Only I can face them. You may watch the battle on the Haridan, but do not follow me."

He stepped back, shut the door of his hall and sealed it.

_Are you still reluctant Sakai Yuji? _the Snake of the Festival asked him.

_We have to destroy them this time, don't we?_ Yuji said.

_That is true. But they would be reborn in the new world anyway_, the Snake of the Festival said. _We have to do what we must if we are to create our perfect world._

SnSnSnSnS

Sereiden was less than five miles away when Shana and the group received a message from Kazumi.

"_He's charging up positive and negative Power of Existence together,_" she warned.

"_It's lightning!"_ Kantaro quickly concluded.

"Pheles!" Johan called to the Beautiful Whim beside him. She flew a little ahead of the group and unfolded her windmill shuriken before spinning it rapidly. The rest of the group hid behind her.

True to the report, an extremely powerful bolt of electricity came from a tower in Sereiden and struck Pheles' weapon. The energy was dispersed as it was hit the windmill shuriken. Sparks flew everywhere and the force of the blast would have blown Pheles back, had the entire group not supported her from behind.

"He's really trying to kill us this time!" said Keisaku, who rode on Sydonay in his chimera form.

"_He just used Aster!" _Eita yelled through the bookmark.

"Take cover," Hecate said. As the group flew down to the city, scattering in different directions, she and Margery intercepted Yuji's beams with a barrage of their own.

The group was now divided into separate teams. This was so that they could work their way around Yuji without the risk of everyone being destroyed at once. Shana and Hecate were with Dantalion. Margery, Keisaku and Sydonay were together. Wilhelmina was with Johan and Pheles. And Khamsin, Leanan-sidhe and Lorelei were in the same group.

Suddenly, everyone felt a great mass of presences. On the radar in the mansion, Kazumi and her team witnessed a great mass of white dots surrounding the attack groups at a margin of one mile, and steadily closing in.

"_Guys you wouldn't believe how many Rinne he's got out there," _Ogata said through her bookmark.

"Several hundreds," Hecate responded. "This is part of the Snake of the Festival's power of Creation. It was to be expected."

"He knew there would be no way for us to avoid this," Shana said. "We'll have to fight our way to him while avoiding his ranged attacks. Kazumi, warn us of every single move he makes."

"_I will,"_ the girl replied.

SnSnS

As the Rinne of the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji advanced, Yuji himself selected his next target. He felt the presences of Khamsin and his team, charged up an enormous ball of fire, and hurled it in their direction.

The buildings that sheltered the Flame Haze and his group were blown apart in a single powerful blast of silver fire, and they were without cover.

For his next attack, Yuji charged up electricity in his arms and released it at them. Acting quickly, Khamsin slammed his fits into the ground before him and immediately brought up a strong pillar of stone while Leanan-sidhe and Lorelei ran for cover. The lightning struck the pillar, and it was blasted to pieces. The explosion threw Khamsin back, but at least he had just escaped instant death.

The Flame Haze managed to get back on his feet before Yuji could attack again with some help from Leanan-sidhe, who came back for him. He and the Denizen jumped away as a shower of silver swords fell upon the area where they had been just a moment before.

As they met up with Lorelei in an area sheltered by buildings against Yuji's attacks, the Rinne appeared. Each and every one of them was a six-foot tall knight in full silver armor bearing a long broadsword.

The Rinne approached the three from both sides of the street. The ones at the rear created balls of silver fire and hurled them at the same time. Leanan-sidhe intercepted the fireballs on one side with a spray of white flares that caused the fireballs to explode on contact while Lorelei took care of the other side and threw a wave of water over the incoming attacks.

A moment after the attacks were warded off, Khamsin and Lorelei retaliated. Lorelei, in a follow through of her counterattack, turned her hands into water whips and lashed at the silver knights, who easily parried her attacks with their swords. At the same time, Khamsin came in front of Leanan-sidhe and threw his fists forward, causing a wave of earth to head straight at his foes. But this too did no good, as the knights at the front of the battalion charged energy into their blades and slammed them into the ground, stopping the seismic wave.

"These aren't ordinary Rinne," Khamsin noted. "Each of them should at least be as powerful and skilled as the average Crimson Denizen."

"And there are hundreds of them," Leanan-sidhe said. "The Snake of the Festival must have created them yesterday, sometime after raising Sereiden with the leftover power from the Reiji Maigo."

She cast her arms towards one battalion of oncoming knights and unleashed an array of shining, randomly moving orbs that disturbed and confused their senses. As she did the same to the knights coming from the other side, Khamsin and Lorelei attacked. The Flame Haze kicked at the earth in front of him and threw the knights into the air by turning the ground into a catapult. Meanwhile, Lorelei rode on a wave of water and crushed several of the knights. As she surfed, she sliced at some of the knights with long blades of pressurized water.

But one of the knights managed to jump at her. In midair, it slashed away her water blades and was ready to chop at her. Lorelei quickly reacted and jumped back off her wave. When she and her enemy landed on the ground, the latter was suddenly tossed away by a stone shaft that struck it in the chest.

"Thanks, that was too close," she said to Khamsin.

"The Snake of the Festival knew we were going to attack today and made preparations," Leanan-sidhe said as more knights came after them. "Fortunately we made preparations of our own."

She threw her arms up as Khamsin and Lorelei came by her side. In a moment, feathers of light came up from the ground in great number and covered them and their presences. By the time the storm of feathers had subsided, the three had vanished.

SnSnS

Meanwhile, Johan, Pheles and Wilhelmina found themselves engaged with several silver knights that came from every direction, even from the air. Some of the airborne Rinne prepared to throw fire at the trio, but Pheles managed to literally blow them away with her wind powers, amplified by spinning her windmill shuriken like an electric fan.

As the Beautiful Whim attacked, a silver knight came at her from the side. Pheles reacted hastily and threw her windmill shuriken at it, but the Rinne caught the weapon at its center ring with the tip of its sword and threw it back.

But before the blade would hurt its owner, Johan intercepted it and caught it on the end of his staff. It continued to spin as Johan dexterously knocked the sword of the oncoming Rinne aside with the other end of his staff. In a follow-through, the Mystes spun and beheaded the knight with the end bearing the spinning blade.

Johan slipped the windmill shuriken from his staff, folded it and handed it back to Pheles.

"Doesn't this remind you of the old days?" he said with a smile.

Not far from them, Wilhelmina created two ribbon-drills in her hands and sent them at a couple of knights, who simply cut them to bits with their swords. The next moment, the shredded pieces of ribbons glimmered and exploded on them. But they were still alive.

But the explosion was not just meant to hurt them. It also clouded their vision. They may have felt Killing Intent coming from Wilhelmina, but the smoke prevented them from properly deflecting her attack. In another moment, spears made of ribbons protruded through their necks. And when the smoke had cleared, the knights burned away in silver fire.

"Weak point: neck," Tiamat noted.

More knights came at her. To Wilhelmina's surprise, they discharged electricity at her.

The Flame Haze managed to block the attack with a shield of ribbons on one arm. She placed her other hand on the ground. A second later, ribbons came from the ground and latched onto the knights' legs. The Rinne instantly reacted by cutting them off and flying upwards, but little did they know that a ribbon was still dangling their legs.

The ribbons exploded and the Rinne were stunned and thrown out of balance. Wilhelmina took advantage of their state and threw ribbon-spears into their necks. Each of these spears blew up simultaneously and tore the knights apart.

Johan and Pheles took down a knight with a coordinated attack.

Pheles noticed flames pouring out of a wound on Johan's arm. The wound opened more and more by the second.

"Johan your arm," she said. The Mystes took a look at it.

"So he's put Stigma into effect over the entire area, if not the whole city," Johan said as he stopped the wound's bleeding with the same Unrestricted Method he had developed against Sabrac.

They looked around and saw the Rinne continue to come after them, their numbers steadily increasing.

"And if this keeps up, we'll be up to our armpits in Rinne," Johan said.

SnSnS

"Attack!" Margery yelled before chanting. She was in werewolf form. Beside her, Sydonay, in the shape of a chimera, charged up a great mass of fire in his mouth.

"_The jungle beckons, come king of beasts,_

_The lion roars and still the land!"_

The Chanter of Elegies and the Thousand Changes let out a strong breath of fire that mixed together at a battalion of silver knights. But this was in vain, for the knights immediately moved into a wedge formation with their swords pointed forward and parted the flames.

"_These things are not only skilled and powerful, but from what we can see, they move with one mind,"_ Eita noted.

"Now you tell us," Keisaku grumbled behind the two beast-like beings.

"It probably has something to do with the Snake of the Festival's Synchronization," said Sydonay.

He transformed into a dragon and flew over the knights. With a roar, he let it rain fire on the Rinne, who had much difficulty in defending against an overhead attack.

As the Thousand Changes attacked the knights from above, Margery got word from Ogata.

"_Margery-nee-san, Yuji's opened fire!"_

Margery immediately reacted and leaped to the top of a building. The fireball was only a few meters away, and the sheer size of the blast could kill them all. Thinking quickly, she cast a spell insignia in the fireball's path that caused it to alter its course slightly. The fireball destroyed a whole city block a kilometer away after passing Sydonay.

"That was close, thanks," the Thousand Changes said as Margery jumped down from her platform. Upon landing, she hammered a knight that as about to engage Keisaku in melee combat.

"We should get out of here, things are getting too hot," Keisaku suggested.

Margery caught the sword of one of the between her paws and blasted her attacker away with a fireball from her maw to its face. It survived and was about to get up to attack again, but Margery finished it off by bashing its helmet in with her massive paws.

"It's a miracle we even lasted five minutes into this fight," the Chanter of Elegies said. "But who knows how much longer we'll last?"

"You're pretty cheerful, aren't you?" Sydonay said sarcastically. "But the kid's right, we should regroup and recover for a while."

Keisaku aimed to the neck of one knight with Trigger Happy and fired. The Rinne wasn't even wounded.

_Damn, this only works on Denizens and Flame Haze but not Rinne,_ the young man thought as he put away his gun, took out a bookmark and channeled chi into it. His scimitar was already in his other hand.

"Shana, Johan, you better come up with something, I don't know how much longer we can stay alive!" he said into the contacting bookmark in his pocket after throwing the burning card in his hand at a nearing enemy.

SnSnS

Shana Hecate and Dantalion faced more enemies than everyone else, but they had more than enough power to take them on. Shana's sword blazed at six times its size and she killed Rinne within seconds. Hecate was just as well at fighting. Her powerful and accurate Aster rays constantly bombarded the enemies and obliterated them by the dozens. And together, in perfect harmony with each other's battle rhythm, the Flame Haze and the Crimson Lord were unstoppable.

Even when Yuji had thrown fire, ice and lightning, and let it rain energy beams, the duo still managed to avoid, deflect and intercept his attacks, all while fighting his Rinne at the same time.

As for Dantalion, he was in his hover car, which had been upgraded to carry an energy blasting Vulcan cannon on six sides. Despite his random shooting, Shana and Hecate, who kept their distance, managed to evade his stray shots while the Rinne suffered.

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter and the Supreme Throne were fighting with all their might. Even though the direct confrontation against Yuji had not yet begun, they were near-untouchable. The skills they had developed in a very small number of days certainly paid off.

A few minutes into the battle, colossi began to appear. They were like the silver knights, but with the height of a three-storey building. Each carried a humongous battle axe that could split a truck in half with relative ease.

Shana's wings of flame grew to twice their length as she flew straight at one of the colossi with her enormous sword of pure, roaring fire. As she flew, crimson flames surrounded her body as well. With a single stroke, she sliced off the colossus' head in two. And with the destruction of its head, the giant fell apart, revealing nothing under the hollow silver shell of its armor.

"_Shana, look out!" _Kazumi warned.

A storm of lances flew at Shana while she was still in flight, but Hecate managed to intercept them with a barrage of energy beams.

"Fly low Shana!" the Priestess yelled from below.

She drew two spell circles around herself and summoned two serpentine dragons of blue fire. Telepathically, she commanded these beasts to coil around the legs of a nearby colossus. Her target was burned and fell over as its legs tore apart, and as it fell, Hecate focused several energy rays into a single beam and blasted its head off.

Shana soon reached a low altitude. But she still fought against the colossi. With her sword of fire, she cut off their legs and decapitated them when their heads were low enough.

When all of the colossi in sight were dealt with, the number of silver knights increased again. By this time, Johan contacted them.

"_Get over here you two," _he said. _"Apparently, Plan A isn't working."_

"Gee, you think?" Shana replied. "We'll go with Plan B?"

"_Of course. Meet up with us first, then we'll get the Spiral Organ to help with the plan. Hurry, while Yuji's occupied with Margery's team."_

"_Head just a few kilometers southeast of your position Shana,"_ Kazumi told the Flame Haze as soon as Johan was done.

"Got it," Shana replied.

"Can you handle yourself?" Hecate asked Dantalion, who was still wildly toting his guns.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo probleeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!" the Seeking Researcher answered as he spun his hover car round and round while shooting in every possible direction. "When have I never been able to handle aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanything?"

"We don't even have to answer that," Alastor muttered.

An entire battalion of silver knights stood on the ground and in the air before Shana and Hecate's path. The duo didn't have the time to take on some of them at a time, but they couldn't get around them either. The only other option was to annihilate them all at once.

The two girls looked at each other and nodded.

Hecate raised her staff above her head, holding both ends. Shana leapt on top of it and the Priestess tossed the Flame Haze up in the air. As she flew up, she spun around like a fiery wheel.

With Shana still soaring above, Hecate aimed Trigon at her enemies and unleashed a full Aster storm. The beams of energy killed few of the knights, injured most of the others, and all were stunned by the impressive power of the Supreme Throne. Then Shana dive-bombed from the sky and slammed her sword on one of the Rinne on the street. Upon her landing, the road imploded and a pillar of fire came up from her and consumed the already damaged knights.

With the battalion out of their way, Shana and Hecate raced to Johan's team.

SnSnS

The troubles of Margery's team just kept getting worse and worse. They were constantly being bombarded by Yuji's ranged attacks, and would barely survive each time, and their enemies just kept on coming while they were weakening.

Keisaku had already used up most of his spiritual energy just trying to stay alive. He was now barely able to stand, but Margery and Sydonay were too busy to notice.

While Keisaku managed to hide for a while, a giant silver serpent came up from the ground below Sydonay, who managed to get out of the way in time. The beast was six storeys high, and even more of its body was still below the ground. It blew black fire on the Thousand Changes and the Chanter of Elegies, but they managed to avoid it.

"I'll take care of the small fry, you handle this freak!" Margery said as she clawed off the head of a flying knight.

Sydonay first tried to blow fire on the serpent, but it did not even flinch and lunged at the Crimson Lord, who narrowly dodged aside. As the serpent's head passed him, he latched onto it with his great chimera claw. With his halberd in his other claw, he hacked at the monster.

As the serpent weakened under Sydonay's continuous strikes, it raised its head, allowing Yuji a clear shot. The Snake of the Festival fired a ball of silver fire from his hand, aimed right at Sydonay.

"_Hebito-sensei!"_ Eita yelled, and Sydonay instantly reacted.

He let go of the serpent and kicked at it, hoping that the force would be enough to propel him out of harm's way. But it wasn't. He survived the attack, but his left arm was blown off completely. And with Stigma in effect, the wound would kill him quickly.

Keisaku noticed this and tossed a bookmark up at Sydonay, who was now falling from the sky, clutching his severed arm with the other. In mid-fall, Sydonay caught the bookmark, which contained the countermeasure Johan had made, and put it on his arm. A spell insignia appeared over his wound and it closed, but he still lacked his limb, and he still hit the ground head-first.

As soon as Keisaku had come out of his cover, a knight came at him. Channeling the last of his chi into his arms, Keisaku blocked the slash. But with his chi now exhausted, he was flung back. Fortunately, Margery managed to catch him.

"Sorry Margery, I guess I did become a burden," the young man said.

"Hush," Margery said. She placed Keisaku inside her werewolf shell, where they embraced each other. "You aren't a burden."

"Both of you, call my name with all your might!" Marcosias said. "Summon my ultimate attack!"

"Claw and Fangs of Violation, Marcosias!" the two yelled. "Come forth, Flame of Illusion!"

The wolf shell around them formed into a giant purple wolf-like dragon and consumed the surrounding knights. With sheer power and aggression, it grappled with the giant silver serpent and bit its head off with a single bite. And when Yuji threw a fireball at it, it intercepted the attack with a fireball of equal size from its own mouth.

Inside the giant beast of fire, Margery Daw and Keisaku still held hands.

SnSnS

Johan, Pheles and Wilhelmina were getting overwhelmed by the great number of enemies coming their way. It seemed that whenever they killed one knight, three would take its place.

"Dire need of reinforcements," Tiamat said. It was still in monotone, but they knew that even she was getting worried.

Just when it seemed like there was no hope of winning, an entire squad of silver Rinne were suddenly exterminated as a reddish-black and bluish-white blur flew by. Fire and energy showered out of them like a fountain, and the Rinne were pushed back.

Shana and Hecate stood back-to-back in the midst of the silver knights. The former had her enormous wings of red fire while the latter had blue energy and fire flowing out of her body so vigorously that it was like a single wing as well.

Wilhelmina's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "Pair of Wings," she muttered.

In a matter of moments, Johan's team, with the aid of Shana and Hecate destroyed the surrounding enemies.

"We have to get to Spiral Organ," Johan said. "We'll need her Unrestricted Methods to make sure our plan works. Wilhelmina, take them. You know what to do."

The Specialist of Everything nodded and, with Shana and Hecate right behind her, cut a path through all obstacles using a giant ribbon-drill.

SnSnS

Eventually, the knights found the location of Khamsin's team. Leanan-sidhe had been placing false presences all over the area, but Yuji had deduced their location and sent his Rinne in their direction.

But when the knights found them, they discovered that they had been caught in a trap. Right next to Khamsin's team was a number of golems carrying boulders meant for throwing.

Before the Rinne could do anything, Leanan-sidhe cast an Unrestricted Method. A cloud of small dust-sized light particles appeared around the knights and put them in stasis.

"Do it now Khamsin, and don't miss," the Spiral Organ said.

"With the sheer size of these boulders, they should hit at least one of these targets," Khamsin responded as he mentally commanded his golems to open fire.

Rinne that were both on the ground and in the air were crushed by the volley of flying rocks, but of course, some were missed. However, these were picked off by Lorelei, who surfed by on a wave that fired arrows of pressurized water at her targets' necks. She herself slashed at the Rinne with long blades of water as well.

Eventually, the Rinne broke from their stasis and threw fireballs and icicles at their foes. Leanan-sidhe acted quickly and cast another Unrestricted Method that caused the ranged attacks to fly in random directions and miss their intended targets.

Not long afterward, three colossi appeared from their rear flank and smashed the golems to pieces. But these creatures were gone as soon as they had appeared, thanks to Wilhelmina, Shana and Hecate, who each took down a giant. And in the next moment, the rest of the Rinne were wiped out.

"We have to act quickly," Wilhelmina said urgently as she flew to Leanan-sidhe's side.

The Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji felt several presences of his enemies in a single area and realized that they were beginning to regroup. Taking advantage of their closeness, he created a gigantic fireball in his hands and threw it, hoping to eliminate several foes at once.

Khamsin and Lorelei saw this coming and quickly created their defense. The former collected all the stones he could gather together and formed a dome-like structure over himself and his allies, while Lorelei created a veil of water over the dome.

Both protections were gone in the instant the fireball hit. As the shields collapsed, only Shana and Hecate could be seen and felt by Yuji.

To his surprise, they flew straight at him.

"How bold, could this be a desperation attack?" the Snake of the Festival said. He threw fireballs and silver spears at them, but they were evaded. Even when he cast lightning and Aster, the attacks seemed to somehow miss them.

"This is probably the Spiral Organ's doing," the Snake of the Festival said to himself. "Her spells may be able to alter the course of my attacks, but let's see them get past this."

He raised his hand. Suddenly, the air became ten times colder, then in a few seconds, it became a hundred times colder. Both Shana and Hecate began to slow down. But the temperature still continued to drop. When it was a ten thousand times colder, Shana and Hecate froze in mid-air.

Yuji turned his arms into silver snakes and grabbed them before they could fall. Then he retracted them and brought his enemies to him.

"Looks like it's all over," Yuji said, holding the two girlcicles in his arms. "I'm sorry it had to be this way. But we'll be much happier."

As the temperature went back to normal and the ice melted, the girls in his arms turned into ribbon puppets that glowed a little before exploding violently around him.

"Decoys?!" Yuji said in surprise.

A short moment later, the real Shana and Hecate came out of a sewer below Sereiden and flew straight at Yuji. They saw him, wearing a black mask in the shape of a dragon's head with his long hair still protruding from the back.

An astonished Yuji created a 15-foot broadsword in his hand and hurled it. The projectile was sliced in half by the Nietono Shana.

"We're coming for you Yuji!" the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter declared.

"We'll bring you back," Hecate said behind her.

SnSnSnS

As Shana and Hecate confronted the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji, their friends met up in the same place to make their last stand against the Rinne. Margery was still bound with Keisaku, and Sydonay still had only one arm, while Dantalion was left with only a laser-drill.

"That was some pretty impressive spellcasting you did back there," Johan said to the Spiral Organ, Leanan-sidhe, who was by his side. "To construct decoys that could not only mirror presences, but avoid ranged attacks. I couldn't have done it better myself."

Beside him, Pheles and Wilhelmina looked towards Sereiden before they would turn their attention back to the battle at hand.

"Our last hopes," Wilhelmina said.

"It's all up to those two now," Pheles said.

"Not just up to them, but the real Yuji as well," Johan added.


	62. Synchronized Souls

Finally! The final climax. I've been looking forward to this for a really long time. So please review. All feedback will be greatly appreciated.

**Note: **I did some digging and found how Hougus are really made.

* * *

**Chapter 62:** Synchronized Souls

The Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji leapt off the high platform where he had been standing and flew above Shana and Hecate. He looked down at his enemies as they closed the distance between them.

"Please forgive me," he said before yelling in a completely different voice, "and perish!"

He transformed his long black hair into many large snakes with their fangs like hot liquid metal and sent them at his enemies. Shana and Hecate managed to evade them all dexterously. And as the first wave of serpents passed by them, Shana ran on top of one's long body ahead of the Priestess. When she got to a point where many of the snakes were close to each other, she leapt and slashed while spinning in a barrel roll, cutting a number of snakes off with her blazing sword. Hecate soon caught up.

As the Flame Haze cleared her path, Yuji built up a large silver fireball in his hand and threw it, but Hecate intercepted it with a dragon of fire from her body. A second after the two flames met, Yuji sent more snakes after his foes, this time with each of them breathing out freezing air.

In response, Shana and Hecate joined hands. They linked their powers together through Synchronization and created a red spherical barrier of pure flame around themselves. Neither the freezing air nor the lunging snakes could get through, for the shield was made with Alastor's power.

Hecate dispersed the shield and made the energy that once protected them explode into a vicious storm of fireballs that cleared all of the snakes that assaulted them.

But as soon as the shield was gone, Yuji fired a bolt of silver lightning from his fingertips. But while Hecate had been holding up the shield just a moment earlier, Shana had begun charging her next attack. As the electricity approached, Shana discharged crimson lightning from her katana and intercepted it. The two bolts met and resulted in a violent explosion of silver and red sparks.

"So Alastor has taught you how to not only wield negative Power of Existence, but to use both polarities to cast lightning, in just a span of a couple of days," the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji said. "I'm very impressed. You know, you can still join me by my side. I don't really ant to destroy you."

"You'll be surprised with how much we want to bring you back Yuji," Shana said.

"We're prepared to go through hell for that," Hecate added.

"That is unnecessary," Yuji said. "When I've recreated the world, such a word won't even exist."

"We can't let you do that," Shana said.

"Still speaking as a Flame Haze I see," Yuji said.

Shana shook her head. "No, today I confront you not as the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter, but as Shana," she said.

"And I come before you as only the new Hecate as well," Hecate said. "The Hecate you changed from a cold, empty soul into a real person."

"Say what you want, but I won't let anyone get in the way of my perfect world," Yuji said. "Not even you two."

"Yuji no!" Hecate yelled.

Yuji breathed in and released an all consuming wave of silver fire from his mouth. Shana pushed Hecate behind her.

"Guren no Oodachi!" she yelled.

A blade of crimson fire six times greater than the Nietono Shana blazed in her hands and parted the silver flames, letting it pass her and Hecate without harming them.

"He won't listen to us yet," Shana told Hecate. "We'll have to incapacitate him for a while."

The wave of fire stopped, and Yuji suddenly appeared right in front of the two girls. He had approached them while breathing out fire at the same time.

"Incapacitate me?" he said.

He slashed the air with a chop from his hand, coated with a silver fire, as Hecate hastily pulled away a surprised Shana. As Yuji lunged forward in a follow through, and attempted to drive his hand into their bodies, Shana and Hecate evaded and flew in separate directions.

"As if that would happen," Yuji said.

Hecate flew above the surface of Sereiden, and became Yuji's target. He raised his hand and a spell circle appeared before it. From that circle, many powerful beams of silver energy flew out and fell like hail over the Priestess, who every one of them as she flew in a random path over the palace. As each beam missed, the outer walls of Sereiden suffered heavy damage.

Then she retaliated. She fired her own array of Aster beams at Yuji, who flew in her direction. After effortlessly dodging the rays of energy that came his way, he breathed a continuous stream of silver fire at Hecate and chased her with it.

Just before the silver flames would catch up with Hecate, Shana flew at Yuji from behind. The Snake of the Festival sensed her approach and stopped breathing fire before turning around to fire a freeze ray at Shana, who stopped it with a wall of blackish brown fire, Alastor's flames of negative Power of Existence.

While Yuji had turned to Shana, Hecate flew higher up Sereiden's side and unleashed a barrage of Aster rays at him. Yuji felt the Killing Intent easily and faced her again. He took the attack directly in the chest, but it did absolutely no damage.

While his back was turned to her, Shana came at Yuji. With her tall sword of burning crimson fire, she slashed at him from behind. But as it came down, her enemy suddenly vanished into thin air, and Shana gasped as he reappeared behind her in the same second.

She quickly spun around and slashed. Her blade crossed with Yuji's great black sword and they grappled against each other. While the flames on Shana's sword were canceled out by Yuji's use of the Anti-Flame Ring Azure, her enemy's black blade was bathed in silver fire.

With raw strength, Yuji knocked Shana back. She flew backwards and hit Sereiden's wall. Upon impact, she injured her spine. Hecate rejoined her. Before them, a multitude of silver swords materialized out of thin air around Yuji and threw themselves at them.

While Shana was still recovering from Yuji's attack, Hecate defended her and herself from the storm of flying blades. She focused on every moving object coming in their direction and aimed her Aster rays to intercept each one of them. The swords were successfully deflected from a distance.

"Nice aim Hecate," Yuji said. "But let's see how you intercept this."

He transformed his hair into a score of silver serpents and had them face in his enemies' general direction. A spell circle appeared on each of the serpents' heads, as well as on the tip of his raised sword. In just a short moment, a rain of energy silver beams fell over them. And each of these beams multiplied into a cluster of even more beams, and a torrent of pure silver energy poured down upon Sereiden's surface, tearing whole sections of the palace apart.

Fortunately, Shana and Hecate had managed to escape harm at the last split second by teleporting away.

SnSnSnS

Deep inside Sereiden itself, a woman had felt the palace shake and rumble under the continuous abuse of Yuji's attacks. And she was nearly scared to death--literally--when a beam of silver energy burst through the wall just a few feet before, above and behind her and exploded forcefully in the palace's hall.

"He's turning this place into Swiss cheese," the woman grumbled to herself after recovering.

This woman was none other than the Judge of Paradoxes, Beol Peol. She had waited for a chance to infiltrate Sereiden, and now that Yuji was busy fighting and all of the Denizens of Bal Masque were locked in the throne room, sneaking in was relatively easy.

"Just you wait Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji," she muttered as she ventured further into Sereiden. "In the end, I always have the last laugh."

SnSnSnS

"That was too close," Shana said as she and Hecate reappeared on top of the wall on the other side of Sereiden. Following Shana's statement was a cough of blood.

Both of them were catching their breath and sweating heavily, and Hecate used multiple healing spells on Shana, including Johan's countermeasure for Stigma, to hasten the healing from Alastor's Flame of Purification.

"It's a miracle that you're still alive," Alastor said.

"Just less than a second longer and we would have been completely destroyed," Hecate said. "Even at our strongest, we are still no match for him."

"All that matters is that we get through to Yuji," Shana said. "Get ready. At any moment, he would be here to fight us again."

"What are you talking about? I'm already here," Yuji said as he suddenly broke through the wall behind them. In his wake, a series of holes were left in the palace. Luckily, Shana and Hecate jumped aside in time, and Yuji passed them.

He faced back at Shana and Hecate, who still stood on a wall of Sereiden, and transformed his hair into a mass of great black snakes once again and sent them their way. Shana immediately flew forward and unleashed a massive spiral wave of fire to wipe them out.

As the wave of flames subsided, Yuji let it rain Aster beams from his two hands. Hecate got in front of the red haired girl and used Aster as well, even if it was relatively weaker than her former master's. Her spell stopped some of the beams, but more still came. Lacking time to cast another Unrestricted Method, she deflected the beams with rapid, dexterous sweeps and strokes of her staff. The beams she hit changed angle as she struck them, so instead of exploding on her, they damaged the exterior of the palace behind them.

Once the hail of silver energy had passed, Shana swiftly switched places with Hecate and flung a bolt of crimson lightning she had charged while the blue haired girl had been defending her.

The Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji simply put his hand up to stop the bolt of electricity. It dissipated immediately upon contact.

"What was that?" he said mockingly. "I was somewhat impressed when you used it to intercept my earlier attack. But now it seems that addition to your arsenal isn't much of a threat. After all, you just took a crash course, so I shouldn't expect it to be too much. Now let me show you real lightning!"

He built up the energy in a single second and, putting both hands up towards his enemies, let loose a storm of silver and black lightning. Hecate switched with Shana again and held up her left hand. On her wrist was a gold and bronze bracelet, and from that bracelet, a translucent barrier appeared before them to shield them from the attack.

This bracelet was a newborn Hougu, made by the Priestess herself and Kazumi, with its purpose being one of the trump cards that could be used against the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji.

While the barrage of silver lightning dispersed upon hitting the barrier, Hecate remembered the human girl's words before they had created the Hougu.

"_I know I couldn't fight in this war, but I still want to do whatever I can_. _I don't want to lose you or Shana in the upcoming battle; you're two of the best friends I've ever had. I also want the old Yuji to come back, even if I have already been rejected. And I want all of us to return to our old world," _Kazumi had said. _"Fumina-chan, I want to make a Hougu to make sure you and Shana reach Yuji and get back safely. I want us all to return together."_

Kazumi and Hecate, who each shared the same goal, had been the two representatives of their kind, as was required to create a Hougu; much like Yuji and the Snake of the Festival had created their long black sword to make sure no one would stand in their way. The girls' resulting bracelet was a Hougu capable of shielding against any attack based on both positive and negative Power of Existence, unlike Azure which could only stop the former.

"Hmm? I definitely did not see that coming," Yuji said. "But everything has their limits."

He intensified the stream of lightning that poured over the barrier. The shield may have been strong, but it did indeed have a flaw: unlike Azure, which not only activated automatically, but also did not need Power of Existence to sustain its protection, the bracelet needed to be constantly fed with the user's energy.

The stronger Yuji's attack became, the more Power of Existence was sapped from Hecate. Behind her, Shana could do nothing but wait for the lightning storm to stop and prevent the force of Yuji's attack from pushing Hecate back, by pushing her _forward_.

Eventually, the two girls grew tired of holding up against the attack, while Yuji did not seem to show even a hint of weariness. The strength of the lightning finally threw Hecate and Shana back.

They crashed onto the wall of Sereiden, with Hecate on top of Shana. As they tried to recover, Yuji rushed in without mercy and swung his blazing black blade. In the nick of time, Shana and Hecate brought up their weapons and charged them with power. They clashed, and a mixture of different colored flames erupted in all directions. Together, Shana and Hecate grappled against the Snake of the Festival's mighty sword.

"Yuji, stop this!" Shana pleaded.

"If you love us, then please stop!" Hecate said with tears in her eyes.

"It's because I love you that I have to do this," Yuji replied. Under his mask, no one could see that he was shedding tears as well.

In the moment he had replied, his feelings had wavered and Shana and Hecate managed to push Yuji back into the air. A second afterwards, Shana flew after him and slashed with her fiery sword. Yuji blocked her attack, then parried more of her ferocious strikes.

As Shana and Yuji fought sword-to-sword, Hecate teleported behind the latter. Yuji easily sensed her and launched his snake-hair in her direction. But Hecate vanished as soon as she had appeared, and in her place, Shana suddenly materialized. Right before the red haired girl had flown at Yuji, Hecate had set up the Unrestricted Method that would switch their places.

While Shana cut the dragon's head off with her blazing sword, Hecate grappled with Yuji. However, she could not hold up for long, and Yuji pushed her away. The Snake of the Festival sensed Shana come in from behind and, in a follow through, turned around to block her sword.

But it was not the Nietono Shana his sword had connected with. It was Blutsauger, held tightly in Shana's left hand. In a single brief moment, wounds seared Yuji's arm, not getting past his chest armor, but was still enough to stun him. Shana took advantage of this and cut off Azure from his finger with the katana in her other fist. The Anti-Flame Ring fell to the earth below.

Before Yuji could retaliate, he was struck from behind his head by a several focused Aster beams. At the same time, Shana ducked, and Yuji spun in the air over her.

When he instantly regained stability, his hair, hand and head were restored completely.

"A very clever maneuver," the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji admitted. "However, I do not need Azure to defeat you two."

He breathed a chilling air from his mouth towards Shana, who was hit on her left hand. In the same second, Yuji whipped Blutsauger from her grasp with his hand that had transformed into a silver serpent. With the same serpent's head, he jabbed hard at Shana, throwing her back. Then he transformed his hair into a serpentine dragon and sent it after her.

Behind Shana, Hecate drew a spell circle around herself, summoned a large dragon of blue fire and ordered it to confront Yuji's hair. The two beasts clashed, but it was an easy victory for the Snake of the Festival's side.

Shana and Hecate were together again, and Yuji saw this as a chance to take them both out at once. He held up his hands and created a 100-foot ball of silver fire in a few seconds.

"Block this," he said before hurling it their way.

Hecate went before Shana and utilized the technique Johan had taught her, their next trump card. In a single second, she used her powerful senses, coupled with a mild Synchronization, to perfectly identify the flame's "signature", as Johan had called it. The Priestess caught the immense fireball on her staff, channeled a replica of the "signature" into it with her own Power of Existence and brought it under her control. Although this sounded relatively easy, it was actually extremely difficult, dangerous, strenuous and even painful, especially with the magnitude of the attack that she had to deal with.

Now that she had control over the fireball, she used her willpower to redirect it in Yuji's direction. Even now, Yuji was still surprised by the tricks under his enemies' sleeves, since he had believed that they had already run out.

He only had enough time to curl up defensively before the fireball hit him. Even then, because it was his own incredible power, he had really been hurt this time. His mask even cracked a little bit.

While Hecate had been countering Yuji's fireball, Shana prepared her attack. She used Guren no Oodachi to create a sword of fire six times larger than her katana, then compressed it all into the sword's original size. The blade glowed a very bright crimson red, and could very well cut through _anything_. But she did not stop there. Shana also used her Unari Nenshou to build up a mass of flames that swirled around her body.

As Yuji was still recovering from being hit by his own fireball, Shana unleashed it all in a single attack. She flew straight at Yuji, who did not have time to evade, and instead blocked the attack with his sword burning with silver and black fire.

Once the blades made contact, flames exploded everywhere. The two grappled with all their might, but now that Yuji no longer had Azure, Shana could utilize the full power of Alastor's flame.

The red haired girl yelled loudly as she put all her strength into her sword. Her flames intensified as she continued to push against the black sword. After a moment, that black blade began to crack.

Shana yelled once more as her flames intensified to the peak of her limits, and the black sword finally broke. Its destruction resulted in an explosion of silver and black fire, accompanied with a fierce shockwave that blew both contenders back.

The Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji was the first to recover. "Stay out of my way!" he said with a deep, echoing voice carrying a small hint of desperation.

He turned his hair into a form much like a multiple-headed hydra and used them to breathe silver flames at Shana, who was teleported to safety by Hecate remotely.

Shana reappeared some distance behind Yuji, and as soon as she did, Yuji turned around and flew at her with all fury. In response, Shana flew at him as well with her sword raised. Chasing after Yuji from behind were several Aster beams as well, but these were intercepted by an identical attack by his snake-like hair.

At the last split-second, Yuji moved to Shana's rear with invisible speed. He swung his knife-like hand, but Shana ducked it in time and moved behind him. She brought her katana down over him, but Yuji caught her wrist in mid-chop. With a single powerful swing of his hand, Yuji threw Shana down to the street. She was unable to pull up and crashed onto the pavement, bruising and wounding her body as she skidded from the momentum.

She barely get up, but at least she was still alive, albeit just barely.

Yuji faced Hecate next. He sent his snake hair after the Priestess, who shot at them and evaded. But the number of serpents that attacked her rapidly grew. And soon, she found herself faced with at least a hundred snakes coming from Yuji's scalp, and counting. She attempted to get away and reach Shana's side, but one of the snakes got a hold of her.

"You want to get back to Shana huh?" the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji said with a cruel tone. "Let me help you with that."

The snake that grasped Hecate threw her down along Shana's path. The Crimson Lord collided with the Flame Haze and both were so severely hurt by the crash that neither could muster the strength stand anymore.

"This battle was over before it even began," the Snake of the Festival said as he flew descended towards them. "Even without my Hougus, no one is a match for me. I have become even more powerful than Alastor himself."

His hair was still a multitude of serpents. From each of their mouths, as well as his, he blew down a continuous stream of raw silver flame on the two girls.

Shana and Hecate couldn't stand or get out of the way, but they still managed to gather enough strength to kneel and take up their arms to defend themselves. Supported by nothing but sheer determination, Shana's Nietono Shana and Hecate's Trigon and bracelet protected them from the intense flames coming from above. But of course, they could not keep it up for long, and by the time Yuji stopped, they collapsed.

Yuji hovered closer to the ground now. He merged all of the snakes of his hair into a single large dragon and intentionally smashed the ground in front of them with it. Though the blow did not make contact, the Shana and Hecate were struck by the force and fell on their backs. Their weapons also fell out of their grip.

Yuji turned his hair back to normal silky black locks and alighted on the street. He looked around. The place seemed oddly familiar. Then he remembered, and it came to him like a shock. This was the place where he had first met Shana, where he learned that he was supposed to be nothing more than a Torch. This was the place where he learned about the Crimson Realm.

"This is where it all began," he said, this time with his original voice. He faced Shana and Hecate. "Ironic that everything will end here, in this very place."

He walked towards Shana and Hecate, who had their eyes closed. But their hands still moved and held each other tightly.

Yuji bent down to them. "Why? Why couldn't you understand?" he said with a voice filled with sorrow. "Why didn't you just stay by my side?"

Suddenly, Shana and Hecate's hands shot at Yuji's chest. Yuji did not see it coming, for there was no Killing Intent at all. And as soon as the hands touched his chest, with one over the other, his sight went dark.

And at that very moment, the silver knights battling with Johan and the rest of the group stopped moving altogether.

SnSnS

This was Shana and Hecate's last resort: Synchronization. As soon as they had touched Yuji, they were pulled inside him.

They found themselves in an empty space, full of nothingness. It was cold, dark and seemed to go on forever. Hecate clung to Shana tightly.

"This void… it's much deeper than my own," she said.

"How long has this been in Yuji?" Shana asked aloud. Although she floated in the empty space, Alastor was not with her, and she no longer had her wings of fire.

"He was not like this when we Synchronized before. This void, it must have begun to consume him after he had learned all of Bal Masque and the Snake of the Festival's dark secrets," Hecate responded with a quivering voice. "Carrying such endless power, and knowing the evils spread throughout the world, he must have felt that it was his burden. And when he thought that we betrayed him, he was swallowed by this void completely."

"He's been eaten away by this darkness," Shana lamented. "We have to find him. We have to take him back to the light."

The two girls flew through the endless dark void with a heavy heart. All around them, there was nothing but vast emptiness, and they grew more and more anxious. But they never gave up and continued to scour the never ending space.

Eventually, they found him, Sakai Yuji, still dressed in black and having long black hair. But he no longer wore a mask, and he was in a fetal position.

"Yuji!" Shana called as she and Hecate flew closer.

"Stay away!" Yuji yelled. "Don't come any closer. Please."

Shana and Hecate could see him clearly, even in the darkness. He was so full of sorrow, anger, grief, fear, hate and confusion.

"Why? Why do you want to stop us?" he said. "We were only doing this so that you could live in a happier world."

Shana clenched her fist. This was the time when they could finally confront him without violence interfering.

"Do you think we're happy with this?" she said. "That kind of happiness will be empty, just like this place we're in, it will be empty if we lost so much for that."

"It's for the sake of peace," Yuji insisted. "And what about all those people who have lost their Existence, and the Torches who have become nothing but copies of their original selves. I don't want anyone to suffer as I have, or anyone else before me.

"At what cost?" Shana said. "Look at what's been sacrificed so meaninglessly. I've been with you since the beginning."

She projected her early memories of Yuji from her heart. And Yuji saw it, the time when Shana had first appeared in Yuji's class under the guise of Yukari Hirai. They remembered how he had called her _heartless_ when he had learned that the Flame Haze had used the dead Torch's Existence just to blend in. And how Yuji would not allow anyone to get hurt or sacrificed during and after Friagne's first appearance.

"You hated it when people had to be sacrificed," Shana continued, "no matter what the cause was."

"But we're not sacrificing anything," Yuji said. "When we recreate the world, everything we care about will remain. I can even bring the long dead back to life.

"You can never truly bring back those who have died Yuji," Hecate said. "They won't be the same. Those people you will bring back into existence will be nothing but copies of their real selves. You want to prevent others from becoming something like a Torch, like you, but what you're doing is just the same thing."

"And if you're going to remake the world, wouldn't you have to sacrifice everything?" Shana said.

"What?" Yuji said.

"Idiot! If you're going to recreate the world, then what happens to the original one?" Shana said, raising her voice.

"It will be destroyed," Hecate answered.

"Everything we worked so hard to protect, it will all be destroyed."

Yuji released himself from his fetal position and stood straight. His eyes still showed determination and resolve.

"Aren't you tired of having to fight in such an endless, meaningless war?" he said. But he was interrupted.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled. "So to end that war, you are willing to destroy everything, even us?"

"Destroy you? Never!"

"You cannot replace something without eliminating the one before it," Hecate said. "Just a while ago, you even tried to kill us yourself."

"You're going to recreate us, but we won't be the same ones standing right in front of you," Shana said. "Deep down, you knew that. That's why you tried so hard to keep us with you. You still wanted to keep the real me and Hecate."

"That's true," Yuji said, but not in agreement of her argument. "Everything I've done was all for you. Yes, I'm even willing to recreate the world for your sake."

"You keep saying that, but it's just selfish," Shana said. "We loved fighting by your side. It did not matter if the war seemed hopeless, as long as we could be with you."

"But you get hurt."

"We don't care," said Hecate.

"And if you did not want to see us hurt, then why do you do this?" Shana said.

"Physical wounds can heal, but scars inflicted to our hearts will always stay," Hecate said.

"And losing you, the Sakai Yuji we fell in love with, is far worse than losing our existence," said Shana. "It is already close to that. Look at yourself now, swallowed by this endless void."

"I don't care. As long as everyone else can live happily," Yuji said.

"But we do," Shana said. " Do you think we can't see you suffer having to become this monster. When we see you like this, in pain, we can feel your suffering. You don't have to do this."

"But what about everyone else?" Yuji persisted. "We still have to bring peace into the world. We have to make it all perfect."

"Is that kind of hollow peace worth the price?" said Hecate. "There may be peace, but no one will understand why. It will be as if everyone were only puppets, mimicking their real selves. They will all be empty. That kind of world can never truly be truly peaceful or perfect."

"But the current world can still change," Shana said. "Are you going to give up on everyone so easily?"

"Shana, Hecate, please understand, there will always be evil in the world, no matter what we do, no matter how much we fight, people will continue to suffer and lose their existence," Yuji said. "There will always be evil, evil that could take you away, and I'm going to purge the universe of it all."

"With more evil?" Shana said.

"Forcing good on everyone rather than letting them accept it is evil as well," Hecate clarified.

"Then it's a necessary evil," Yuji said.

"A world born from evil will never be good or perfect," Hecate said calmly.

"But what other choice do we have?" Yuji said with a raised voice with a hint of desperation.

"We can change the world with love," Shana said with a soft, kind tone and a smile.

"Love won't save you or the world," Yuji said. "Only my powers can do that."

"You're wrong," Shana said, not changing her tone and still retaining her sincere smile. "Don't you remember everything we've been through? Friagne, Sabrac, the Statue of Pride, Gemini, they were all supposed to be unstoppable, be we defeated all of them."

She came closer to Yuji and took his hand. "You don't have to carry the whole world on your shoulders," she said. "We'll always be by your side. We will carry it with you. Together, we can do anything."

"Shana…" Yuji said. A feeling of warm comfort surged through him, and the void around them began to shrink.

But they were interrupted. A knight, clad in full silver and black armor, suddenly appeared.

"Enough of this!" said the Snake of the Festival as he grabbed Shana's hand and threw her aside. He glanced at the boy to his other side. "You dissapoint me, Sakai Yuji."

The Snake of the Festival raised his hand towards the two girls before him and ejected them from the Synchronization.

SnS

Shana and Hecate still lay before the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji, and they were still too physically weak to move. But what stood before them was no longer Yuji, but only the Snake of the Festival.

"I will not let anyone get in my way," he said as he summoned a giant battleaxe into his hands and raised it. But before he could bring it down, he suddenly felt something hold him back from within and dropped the axe behind his back.

"What are you doing?!" he said as he flinched and took a step back.

"Stopping you!" Yuji said inside him. "I'm not going to lose them again!"

"Yuji!" Shana and Hecate said aloud as hope filled them and gave them new strength.

The physical body of the Snake of the Festival Sakai Yuji staggered and moved around wildly like a madman in severe pain. While inside, Yuji and the3 Snake of the Festival fought the final battle.

Here, in this battle, powers and skills meant nothing. It was a matter of sheer willpower. Inside the body, Yuji and the Crimson God grappled and wrestled with one another. They were equally matched, and neither gave up.

"You would give up a perfect world for two mere girls?" the Snake of the Festival said as he punched the Mystes in the face. "They will be recreated anyway."

"Like they said, it won't be the same!" Yuji said as he punched the Snake of the Festival in the head. "They can never be replaced."

"You dare go up against me? Everything you have, your life, your power to protect, all of it, you owe to me."

"Ever since I've met you, I brought nothing but suffering. I lost sight of my true goal. You deceived me, and I would have lost everything that truly mattered. But now I remember what is most important to me, I found myself again, and I will fight for peace, but not with your way."

He locked arms and struck the knight in the gut. "We will make our own power," he continued. "Just like we have defeated everything before us, we will also defeat you, Snake of the Festival."

"Let's see how strong you are then."

Outside, Yuji could hear Shana and Hecate, supporting him with their words.

"You hear that? You are not only fighting with me, but Shana and Hecate as well," he said. "You underestimate the power of the love we share, Snake. I did as well, for a time, but now I see that it is the most important power ever. When we are together, nothing is impossible. Nothing can stop us, not even you!"

The Snake of the Festival began to find himself _weakening_. But he still wrestled with the Mystes.

"I cannot let you stop me," he said, "not when the Grand Order is almost complete. I want my people to live in peace and end all this ceaseless violence."

"So do I, but I won't lose everything in the process," Yuji said.

Outside, Shana and Hecate continued to support Yuji. Suddenly, as Yuji continued to gain the upper hand over the Snake of the Festival, the armor on the physical body began to crack. Soon, silver and black flames burst out of wounds all over its clothes, armor and even skin. It's mask cracked, and it continued to stagger and wriggle in pain.

Finally, the armor, the hair, the snake-like tattoos on the hands, the robes and the mask all shattered and scattered in all directions like an explosion. Only Yuji, the real Yuji, remained. Looking at Shana and Hecate, he smiled, before collapsing on the ground.

The two girls rushed to his side and held the fallen victor. Tears of joy poured out of their eyes, now that the one they loved so dearly had finally returned.

But they were not out of danger yet. Above them, the red sky began to crack like glass.


	63. Collapsing Dream

**Chapter 63: **Collapsing Dream

When Yuji came to, he found himself on a large soft bed. He glanced around, there was something familiar about the place, and on top of that, it had a presence. He then realized that he was in Sereiden.

He felt something holding his hand from the side of his bed and turned to see Shana and Hecate standing there, still crying with joy.

"Yuji!" they both yelled as they jumped on him and clung to him. Yes, even Shana did, for she was far too happy to be nervous.

"What happened?" Yuji said, somewhat confused. "The last thing I can remember is wrestling with the Snake of the Festival inside my body."

He stopped talking, then realized that much of his power and strength had left him. It was as if something huge had been removed from inside him.

"It's been hours since you fell unconscious after defeating the Snake of the Festival," Shana said.

"Johan and the others will explain everything later," Hecate said. "They want you to stand before them. But before we go," she said as she embraced Yuji more tightly. "Welcome back."

After taking some time to recover, Yuji was led by Shana and Hecate into Sereiden's throne room. There, Yuji saw that his former companions had formed a circle around the Haridan, like a sort of council, with each of them on a seat. There was a gap in the circle parallel to the hall's door that allowed passage. Through this gap, Yuji went through, and stood at the center of the council. Shana and Hecate, on the other hand, took the only two vacant seats.

"I suppose you want to know what happened while you were unconscious?" Johan said with a serious tone. The other Mystes merely nodded in reply.

"As soon as we felt the powerful presence of the Snake of the Festival suddenly vanish, the silver knights he had sent out to fight us fell apart," he said. "Just like I had thought, they were tied to him telepathically."

"It happened right after you had vanquished the Snake of the Festival," Alastor added.

"The Snake of the Festival," Yuji muttered, touching his chest, "I don't feel him inside of me anymore."

"And how do you feel about that?" Kantaro asked him. Yuji looked back to him with a small smile.

"Like a heavy burden has been dropped."

"You did what no one else could have ever done, not even Alastor himself," Wilhelmina said. "You destroyed the Snake of the Festival."

"Wait, I thought a Crimson God couldn't be destroyed unless he was willing," Ogata said.

"Apparently, Synchronization allows a loophole," said Sydonay, who still lacked his left arm, although it was gradually growing back thanks to his otherworldly healing ability coupled by medical treatment by Kazumi and Wilhelmina.

"But just because you destroyed him doesn't mean that we'll let you off easy for what you've done," said Pheles, who sat by Johan's side.

It was then that Yuji realized that he had been brought into a trial, with his old friends, the people he had fought side-by-side—and against, as the judges.

"I have no excuse for what I did," Yuji said.

"Why did you do it? Why did you side with the Snake of the Festival?" Khamsin asked. "What did he offer you that led you to betray us?"

"You already know the answer to that," said Yuji. "I needed more power to protect the ones I cared about."

"And then the Snake of the Festival deceived you," Hecate said, attempting to defend him. Yuji nodded.

"We already know all the details," Pheles said. "The real reason for this trial is to see whether you have truly been redeemed."

"But either way, he should still get a second chance, right?" Shana inquired.

"Yes," Alastor replied. "After all he has done in the past, and for defeating one of the greatest enemies of all time, he deserves forgiveness."

"To some degree," Wilhelmina said. "We still need to know if he can still be trusted." There was some degree of bitterness in her tone.

"Yuji, are you still willing to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you care about?" Johan asked.

"Yes," Yuji replied with certainty and sincerity. "However, I will never hurt them myself ever again. I will continue to do whatever I can to protect, but never again at the expense of another, or my own beliefs."

Johan smiled. "That's what I hoped you'd say," he said. "It won't be like you if you just quit after all that happened. Mind you, that choice is pretty tempting."

"If I gave up, I would be nothing but a hypocrite," Yuji replied, glancing towards Kazumi. "After all, the Reiji Maigo is a gift, not just a weapon or a source of power. If it were only used for the latter, its bearer would become a monster, as I have for a time. It is a treasure that gives life, and its holder should not only preserve his own, but that of others as well."

"Such is the fate of the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo," Johan said. "You don't have to return it to me. As you can see, my life is already sustained by a similar object. Of the two of us, you were always the stronger one. You should still be the one to keep it."

"But that will not mean that we won't be watching you, and how you use it," Wilhelmina coldly added.

"Sakai Yuji, has your resolve to stop the war and create a peaceful world changed?" Alastor asked.

"No," Yuji said, still sure of his answer. "I still want to build a world where there is no more fighting. I still wish to make a way to a new era of peace. This goal is clear to me."

"But you just went with the wrong plan," Hecate said, still trying to help him out. But Yuji put his hand up and gestured her to stop. She understood that he wanted her to just trust him.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Margery asked Yuji.

"The Snake of the Festival believed that power was the key," said Yuji. "But I believe we can make a peaceful world without force. And to prove that, I promise, in front of everyone present here, to never kill another being or entity with a soul ever again. No cause is enough to sacrifice the existence of another. I'm sick and tired of all the destruction."

"So are we," Alastor said.

"You're not alone Yuji," said Shana.

"Deep down, everyone present is tired of fighting," said Hecate, "even if they won't admit it."

"Even my rosy blossom Margery Daw finally wishes to settle down with a nice young ma--," Marcosias said, but was silenced by a punch from his Flame Haze. But even after delivering the blow, she glanced towards Keisaku with a smile. The young man returned it, and Ogata noted both expressions.

"Thank you, Shana, Hecate," Yuji said.

"It may be true that we share the same goal," said Pheles. "But you still haven't told us what you have in mind."

"We can lay the foundations to a place where Denizens, Flame Haze and humans can live together as equals," Yuji said.

"The Snake of the Festival already tried that with Atlantis," Sydonay said.

"But I'm not the Snake of the Festival, at least, not anymore," Yuji responded.

"You never were," Hecate said.

"And he wasn't satisfied with the kingdom he founded," Yuji said. "I've seen his past. He wanted to expand his empire with force, and began work on the Grand Order. That's why he had to be stopped. We on the other hand, can stay neutral, and provide a place where everyone can simply live in harmony. Peace can grow and spread throughout the world over time, after they see our example."

"And where, pray tell, will we form this haven?" Leanan-sidhe asked.

"Right here, Misaki City" Yuji answered. "It cannot be a Maelstrom of Warfare forever. We can turn it into a city of peace."

"And we can keep Sereiden as a base," Sydonay suggested. "It would be wrong to just let it go to waste. And don't worry, though it looms above the city, ordinary human eyes cannot see it."

"Wait, are you actually considering this?" Wilhelmina objected.

"It is a sound plan," Alastor said. "Perhaps it truly is our destiny to bring peace into the world."

"You cannot be serious," Wilhelmina said.

"I concur with Alastor," Marcosias said.

"We cannot let things stay as they have been for the past millennia," Alastor said. "Now is the time for us to open the doorway to peace."

"New faction," said Tiamat. "Neutrality."

"But that doesn't mean we won't still be fighting," Margery said. "Bal Masque may have disbanded, but I'm not so sure Outlaw will be eager to agree with us, even if we decide to be neutral. And of course, there are still many evil freelance Crimson Lords and Denizens. But I'm sure they won't be a match for us."

"Thanks, everyone," Yuji said.

"But this doesn't mean that you will be elected leader," Wilhelmina said.

"She's right," said Margery. "Even if it was you who brought us together in the first place, you still have to earn our trust back."

Yuji nodded. "Of course."

"Then who's leading?" Eita asked.

"In the meantime, all of us, save Yuji, as a council," Pheles said. "If we are to form an equal society, there must be a representative of each group of beings."

"But when Yuji proves himself worthy again, and Shana and Hecate have matured and grown even wiser, then the True Trinity can rise up to take their place as the true leaders," Johan said. "I'm going to look forward to that."

"Aren't you thinking a little too far ahead?" Wilhelmina said. She glared at Yuji, as if she were saying "I won't let you take your place by _her_."

"But it will all mean nothing if we don't deal with the problem right now," Keisaku said.

"Problem?" Yuji asked.

"When the Snake of the Festival was destroyed, this world was doomed to his fate," Leanan-sidhe explained. "The three dimensions are still tied together, and the universe could come to an end."

"But that's impossible," Yuji said. "While I was still one with the Snake, I made sure that there would be a failsafe that would unbind the realms if we were defeated, so that no one would be put in further danger."

"Apparently, that failsafe was broken somehow," Khamsin said. "We had to use the music box Hougu to hold the dimensions up, but I don't know how long it will last. We already tried to use tuning to repair the damage to the dimensions, but no one knows everything about the entire world, so it did not work."

"So this meeting was pointless?" Eita said.

"Look on the bright side," Johan said. "It gave us something to do. And besides, if we miraculously make it out alive, maybe we really can use Yuji's plan and form a new, neutral faction."

"Sakai Yuji, you are dismissed from this council," Khamsin said, surprising the Mystes, Shana and Hecate. "Leave us to discuss a solution to the problem at hand."

"Wait, he's solved problems in the past, so don't you think—?" Shana tried to say, but she was interrupted.

"If he is wiser than a whole council of experienced Flame Haze and Crimson Lords, then he can solve it himself," Wilhelmina said harshly. Apparently, half the council still did not trust him.

Yuji very reluctantly nodded and complied.

Sometime after his departure, Hecate stood.

"Where are you going?" Sydonay asked her.

"There is something I have to know," she said, then followed Yuji's path out the hall.

SnSnS

The Supreme Throne found Yuji standing over a balcony, looking towards the cracked red sky above. The Mystes sensed her presence and turned to her.

"Yuji, the world may come to an end," she said. "I have to know, which of us have you chosen?"

Yuji nodded and leaned back on the rail of the balcony. "I knew you'd ask me that," he said.

"You did?"

"I know you more than anyone else, remember?"

He came closer to Hecate.

"Konoe-san, I love you," he said. And the Priestess's heart leapt at those words.

"But I love Shana just as much," Yuji continued. "I know how much the two of you need me. But…"

A tear fell down Hecate's eye as Yuji finished. "I'm sorry, but I need Shana as well," he said, trying to hold back his own tears. "This incident with the Snake of the Festival proved that. If it wasn't for her, the real me would have been lost forever. What I lack, she has. She completes me."

Tears fell from Hecate's eyes, but she did not run away or let the rejection wound her. Being withy Shana and Yuji had made her stronger, and she cared for both of them as well.

"I'm glad," Hecate said with an honest smile. "She's like a sister to me, even if we are complete opposites. I love you Yuji, but it seems like I can be no more than a sister."

"Yes, we can still be the best of friends," Yuji said, smiling back.

"But before I admit defeat…" Hecate said before pulling Yuji's lips to hers.

When Hecate broke their final kiss together, she smiled. "This time, you weren't unconscious, and were the real you," she said. "So that's what Shana felt when you went into that park."

Yuji was still stunned by her action. Even as the Priestess left with a blissful yet bittersweet feeling, he still stood there on the balcony. Then when he finally recovered, he just smiled and shook his head.

SnSnS

It was already close to midnight and still, no one could find a solution to the dimensions coming to an end. Every now and then, they had made an attempt to unbind the dimensions or at least repair them, but to no avail.

Even as they continued to think and brainstorm in the throne-room-turned-council-chamber, Chigusa came in with Kazumi with some food for everyone.

Soba noodles.

"This might as well be our last meal," Margery said grimly, opening a bottle of wine she had found somewhere in the palace.

Shana and Hecate did not touch their food. They had been silent the whole time Yuji was gone.

Johan looked to them. "Perhaps you can ask for some ideas from the former members of Bal Masque?" he suggested with a small grin. The two girls immediately understood his real message and left the room, leaving Alastor's vessel behind.

"Are you sure about this Johan?" the Flame of Heaven said, also understanding the Mystes' true intent.

"I'm sure. And it's not like we have any other choice."

They found Yuji still on the balcony. This time, he was sitting on the rail, looking up to the highest point, the Tower of Babel. Despite losing the Snake of the Festival, he still had his extremely sharp sixth sense. And he could sense that no one was up on the Tower at the moment.

"Yuji?" Shana said as she and Hecate approached.

"There is only one way to restore and unbind the worlds without leaving any damage," he said. "But it is something only I can do, but I'm not sure if I should do it."

"Whatever it is, we trust you," Shana said. Yuji smiled.

"It is something that can only be done with the Reiji Maigo," he said.

"The Grand Order," Hecate gasped.

"Even if the Snake of the Festival is dead, he left the code in the Reiji Maigo for a single use," Yuji explained. "The Grand Order's true form is an Unrestricted System that can grant any universe-scale wish. And I know just what to wish for."

"I still trust you Yuji," Shana said.

"M-me too," said Hecate.

"Thanks guys," Yuji said. He felt midnight coming through the Reiji Maigo. "We should hurry."

SnSnSnSnS

Even from many miles away, Beol Peol could see the Trinity make their way up to the pinnacle of the Tower.

"Those fools," she said to herself. "I knew they would try that, especially after I removed that failsafe. Whether they or the Snake of the Festival would have won, the Grand Order would be completed. But what they don't know is that I rigged the Pandora's Box and Tower of Babel to force the Grand Order to grant _my_ wish. This is all too easy!"

"Is it?" said a dark voice behind her.

She turned around in surprise to see an entity that looked exactly like Yuji. However, his colors were different. He looked as if he were a negative from a photographic film. He had no presence of Existence, but a dark aura emanated from him. Resting on his shoulder was a scythe with a large blade in the shape of a bat wing.

"You?! How did you--?" Beol Peol said, still in shock.

"Get out? I broke my way out of the seal while no one was there, although it damaged my Hougu in the process."

"What are you--?"

"Doing here? Well, I can't let you change the world to your own image, because if you do, I won't be able to turn Sakai Yuji's life into a living hell. I'm sure your manipulation code or whatever would be broken too, since you won't be alive to command it. Although you are but an insect to me, as I am now, I'm still not a match for Sakai Yuji and his allies. But that's not the real reason why I won't be attacking anytime soon."

The dark entity kicked at Beol Peol with blinding speed and knocked her to the floor. Then he raised his scythe.

"The farmer grieves and mourns most when all his crops are burned right before the harvest," he said with a wide psychotic grin that stretched across his face. "I exist only to destroy and burn. You should be honored to be my first victim, out of millions to come."

"You're insane!" Beol Peol screamed.

"Thank you. Now, DIE!"

As the scythe tore through the Judge of Paradoxes, she screamed like a banshee in burning agony to the red sky above.

SnSnSnSnS

Back in the council chambers, everyone was beginning to give up. But they stubbornly continued to try to find a way.

Beside Leanan-sidhe, Khamsin whispered to her. "If it's any consolation, I wish I could have restored your painting." And to this, the Spiral Organ just smiled softly.

"Hey, what's that?" Eita said, noticing three entities on the Haridan moving up to the Tower of Babel at a hasty pace.

"It's that Mystes!" Wilhelmina said angrily as she got up. Before she could leave the council, Johan quickly grabbed her by the arm. The Flame Haze looked back at him, still steaming.

"Trust them, I beg you," he said. "Besides, it's a few minutes until midnight. You won't be able to catch them anyway."

"What makes you so sure of them?" asked Pheles.

"Call it a gut feeling," Johan said.

SnSnSnS

"Take my hands, both of you, and don't let go," Yuji said to Shana and Hecate when they arrived to the top of the Tower. "By myself, I won't be strong enough to complete the Grand Order."

Shana and Hecate took each other's hand and held his, then they Synchronized with each other. In the middle of the triangle they formed was the Pandora's Box, still connecting the palace to the red moon with a shaft of bright fire.

Midnight was now less than a minute away. As the three held hands, the Reiji Maigo came out of Yuji's chest and entered the pillar before them. A spell circle came out from under them and spell insignias branched out in many directions.

"Everything will happen as we wish for it to be," Yuji said aloud. "The Snake of the Festival's wish was to remake the world, and he would have also destroyed the old world. But our wish right now, is to return to that old world we care about so much."

"But to do that, we must still complete the Grand Order…" Hecate said.

"And make everything as it has always been," Shana finished. "Nothing will change."

As midnight struck, white flames burned over the land, and the sky was filled with black swirling clouds. Lightning crackled in the air. The wind howled loudly. And soon, the whole world was bathed in fire.

Then it was all over.

The three broke from the Synchronization and the Reiji Maigo returned to Yuji's chest. They were sweating, for they had spent all their strength in casting such a great and dangerous Unrestricted System.

"Did it work?" Shana asked.

Suddenly, from outside the tower, a rocket exploded, giving birth to a cluster of brilliant lights in the black night sky.

Yuji, Shana and Hecate rushed out to the side of the tower to see where it had come from. Far below, the citizens of Misaki City, no longer frozen, were celebrating. And more fireworks flew up to illuminate the darkness of the night.

Yuji smiled and held the two girls beside him by the shoulder, causing Shana to blush.

"Happy New Year," he said.

* * *

**Note: **Originally, I had intended for Hecate to end up with Yuji, but as I wrote, various things developed, and I decided to have Shana end up with him instead, while still making Hecate important to him and having a happy ending.


	64. New Year, Beginning of a New Eternity

Cue awesome ending music by Mami Kawada.

* * *

**Epilogue: **New Year, Beginning of a New Eternity

_Everything in the world is exactly as we left it. And there doesn't seem to be any distortions whatsoever. It may have had something to do with the Grand Order, but, as we wished, everything remained, both good and bad._

Yuji watched as a Torch passed by him. On either side of the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo were Shana and Hecate. The Flame Haze wore a red kimono with a yellow and orange phoenix pattern, and was tied with a black sash; while the Crimson Lord wore a blue kimono with a white sash and was patterned with white lotuses. Hecate had once again taken the form of the late Konoe Fumina, with the main reason being to honor her memory. Yuji himself wore a plain gray kimono.

He looked at Shana, realizing how pretty she was in her kimono. He quickly looked away blushing when she looked back at him.

_The evil things may still be here, but as Shana said, we can conquer them. I'm just glad that nothing was disturbed because of our battle. No one even noticed that we had disappeared. _

"Sakai, on your way to the shrine?" Ike said, meeting with the Mystes and the girls by chance. The human boy was accompanied by Fujita, who was in a brown kimono.

"Yeah. You?" Yuji responded.

"We were just there," Ike said. "Good to see you back in one piece," he added in a whisper. Apparently, only Ike had noticed their disappearance, since he knew their secret.

He noticed someone behind his Mystes friend. It was Yoshida Kazumi, wearing a yellow kimono with a light brown sash. She smiles sweetly and shyly.

But for once, it was not directed at Yuji.

Fujita frowned at Kazumi and clung to Ike's arm, surprising him. Yuji, Shana and Hecate chuckled.

"Looks like it's your turn Ike," Yuji said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Good luck man."

He, Shana and Hecate continued on, leaving Ike, Fujita and Kazumi behind.

"S-Sakai?" Ike said a hint of worry in his tone.

Elsewhere, the other companions celebrated the New Year in their own way. In Konoe's mansion, Margery threw a small party that Kantaro, Chigusa (with Yumiko), Wilhelmina, Sydonay, Dantalion, Johan, Pheles, and of course, Keisaku had attended. The Chanter of Elegies once again found herself losing to the Thousand Changes in a drinking game, while Wilhelmina passed out after the first bottle. Eita and Ogata spent their time alone together someplace else. But Khamsin, Leanan-sidhe and Lorelei had decided to prepare for a journey that they would be taking soon.

As for the former members of Bal Masque, they, like Yuji, had been given a second chance and were spared. Most of them left the city, while others remained. These Denizens decided to stay with the new neutral faction that was forming, either because they needed the protection of a group or they had also grown tired of the fighting as well.

Finally, the mysterious being that had slain Beol Peol. His whereabouts were unknown, but there would be a news report later that day of a ghost seen leaving the city.

When Yuji, Shana and Hecate prayed at the shrine, they wished for peace between the worlds, a true peace that would last ages, if not forever. As they left, the girls held hands with Yuji.

The Mystes smiled and looked up to the sky.

_Who knows where we will go from here on, but as long as I have Shana and Hecate by my side, we can go through anything. We can build a world of peace, harmony and love that can last for eternity.

* * *

_

**Note: **Finally, after a little bit more than a year, I have finished _Eternity._ This has been a great writing experience for me, especially with your reviews and support.

Once more, please review. I would be happy if you tell me what you thought of the whole story.


End file.
